Break Even
by TwiStarJunkie
Summary: After a troubled five year relationship, Bella Swan is left a broken and abandoned single mother. With the help of her best friend, Edward, she finds her way through but when long kept hidden feelings come into play, things take a tragic turn.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Angela, do you have the Ramsey file? I think I've got a lead on a possible next of kin location."

I hurriedly gathered my leftover work and stuffed it into my commuter bag, ready to head home. My day had kicked off at 8AM with a seventeen-year old girl that had waltzed into the facility; after having lived on the streets for two years, addicted to cocaine. I frequently wondered where the hell these kids' parents were, but as was most often the case, we were better off not knowing.

"No," the soft tone of Angela's voice startled me, my reaction bringing on another dizzy spell. "I think Mike took it on home with him. Something about there being errors in his back history."

_What is going on with me? Where are these dizzy spells coming from?_

"Damn him!" Mike Newton had undermined me for the last time. I'd been putting in overtime on this case for months now and he knew it. Mike was a greasy weasel that had been sabotaging and stealing cases from under me for months, and I knew it was out of spite for me not taking him up on the offer of 'a good time'. Yeah, I'll let you in on something. I'm not usually a negative or judgmental person but a good time with him was something that made my stomach turn and my hoo-hah go into hiding.

I slapped my palm over my forehead as I fell back against my desk, the lightheaded feeling becoming too much. Angela stepped closer, her brow creased in worry. Bless her heart. She was my assistant but also one of my dearest friends. Heart of gold, which to be honest was incredibly hard to come by these days. She was to be married in three weeks to the head doctor here, Ben Chaney. They had been together for four years when he proposed, not even six months ago. I could count on one hand the number of couples that were as in love as Angela and Ben. And I was sadly not one of them.

I groaned as my eyes fluttered closed and gave into the uncontrollable spinning, which in turn brought on nausea.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" Her right hand rested on my shoulder as her worried, dark brown eyes stared down at me. Her light brown hair hung down in a curtain on the right side of her face.

"You've been having these spells a lot these past couple of weeks. Maybe you really should see a doctor."

I managed to force a smile on my face that, with little help from God, would come off as convincing. Judging from the look upon her face as she arched a brow, she wasn't buying it. Hell, who was I kidding? I wouldn't buy it either.

"I'm not sure Ang. The stomach sickness seems to have passed, but these spells are only getting worse. Add to that the lack of sleep I've had over the past month. I don't think James will have any problem accepting the boot tomorrow night." I couldn't stop the scowl.

"So you're really breaking up with him?" I gave her a nod of my head followed by a sigh. This queasy feeling was only becoming worse with every continual second. "Well, do you think he has any suspicions?"

_I sure as hell hope not._

"If he does, he hasn't made them known to me. I really don't care at this point. I let our relationship go on too long, and it isn't fair to him for me to prolong it anymore."

"Forgive me if I'm out of line, but is it possible you could be pregnant, Bella?" Angela's whispered curiosity hit me like a ton of bricks as I began recounting the days since my last monthly. The timing was certainly there. Fuck! The dizzy spells, the morning sickness, my tiredness…it all seemed to make sense when paired with that possibility.

"Ang, I wish I could say it wasn't but it is. There were a few weeks that I went without my pills due to a backorder at the pharmacy. What am I going to do if I am?" My voice broke as realization dawned on me.

James Carter and I had been dating since our sophomore year in high school, though I'm really not even sure how I endured him that long. For the first five years or so everything was great. We were deeply in love and didn't have a problem in the world. Until he began drinking.

And it was through his drinking I became close with his best friend since childhood, Edward Cullen. He'd been there to talk me through the awful nights when James would come home to our Seattle loft, spitting insults and heavily intoxicated. I'd tried numerous times to get him into rehab or a twelve-step program but it always ended in a heated match that left me hurt and distraught. He knew how fucked up my life had been growing up, so to know that he'd put that aside and subjected me to that kind of life again wounded me deeply. I've never been more proud and thankful for my job as a counselor at Seattle's Youth Rehab Facility than I was at those particular moments. I just attributed it to the fact that I was able to help kids like me find guidance and their feet again; that I was able to be a friend when they had none; to give them a place to go when left defenseless on the street.

Each one of us working here had our own back stories, including me. And for my own piece of mind, I decided I would stop by the pharmacy for a test. I hoped and prayed with everything in me that this test would give me reason to consider other possibilities for my symptoms. I had enough stress on me as it was.

"Do you want me to go to with you to get a test?" Angela offered in a tone so low I almost didn't hear her.

See? Heart of gold. But I couldn't take her up on that offer.

"Thanks, Ang, but I'll be okay. I'm going to stop by the pharmacy on my way home, though I may wait until tomorrow if this fucking spell doesn't pass." Angela grimaced at what I'm sure was the expression marring my brow.

"Ok. Are you feeling okay enough to drive? I'd offer you a lift but Ben and I have a meeting with the pastor at six for our counseling session. Should I call a cab? James?" Her eyes darted to a piece of paper before looking up at me again with trepidation.

"Edward?"

How I wished I could call Edward, just to see his beautiful face, if even for a moment, but I couldn't. Not tonight. Tomorrow would be a different story. I slowly stood, smoothing out the kinks in my skirt before hoisting my bag up on my shoulder and walking with Angela out of my office. Of course I walked at a snail's pace, hoping against hope that the nausea didn't get the best of me.

"I think I can manage. Cabs are eerie this time of night, especially alone, and calling Edward is out. This is the last thing I should be dragging him into right now," I scoffed as I locked my office behind me and headed towards the main entrance.

"So you still haven't told him?"

My eyes went to the floor. Was it too much to ask for one break…just one? All I wanted to do was go home and put my feet up with a nice glass of chardonnay. All the drama would come tomorrow, but tonight I wanted to just be with my thoughts of what I would do assuming this test should throw a wrench into my plans.

"No I haven't. I was waiting until tomorrow night, after everything is said and done. No offense, Ang, but can we please not talk about this anymore? It's taking enough concentration as it is just to get down to my car." I sighed, rolling my eyes, a sorry excuse of a laugh slipping through.

With a simple nod of her head, she gently smiled and shrugged.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to push or question you. I just know how caught up in him you've been and this whole thing is years in the making. I just want to see you happy."

I felt horrible. I really didn't want to shut down that way, but I was already fighting against my body to keep from vomiting all over myself.

"I know, Ang."

Once we were to our cars, we bid each other goodnight but not before agreeing to a coffee date in the morning.

Climbing into the driver's seat of my old beat up Toyota Camry, I threw my commuter bag over into the passenger seat, reaching over to grab my cell to plug it in and charge it. As I did so, with my head resting against the seat, the light flashed at me alerting a message.

"Dammit, what do you people want?" I mumbled to myself as I hit the button on my phone to light up the new messages. Everything went away as my stomach went wild with butterflies, and I couldn't help the smile that formed from the sight of Edward's name.

_**What do you say to meeting at Starbux in the morning? We need to catch up.**_

I smiled at the thought of meeting up with him as we hadn't really had the chance to see each other or catch up in the past week or so. I hurriedly texted him back, now more eager than ever to get that test and figure this out.

_**I've got a date with Angela already. Want to join us? Usual spot.**_

Putting the car into reverse, I left the parking garage and started on my way towards Walgreens. Did I mention I hate five o'clock traffic in Seattle? If my head wasn't already off, I'd have rammed it into the steering wheel out of frustration. Not even five minutes into my trip and I was trapped at MLK and Rainier, one of the busiest intersections of Seattle.

Getting back to the Edward thing, I wasn't sure if he'd go along with me and Angela tomorrow morning. The last time he'd tagged along it was disastrous. Mike Newton had decided to join Ben, Angela, Edward and I, and needless to say, they didn't get on well _at all._

The ring of my phone alerted me to another message.

_**Name the time. Oh and do us both a favor, keep the Fig out. ;)**_

A laugh escaped at the mention of Edward's name for Mike. One meeting was all it took. Already my heart was stuttering in palpitations at seeing Edward finally tomorrow morning.

_**7 sharp. No excuses if you're late and that includes hair difficulties.**_

_**Shut it you! See you then! **___

His last text came not even thirty seconds later. I loved ragging on him about his glorious hair. I never could quite make out whether to consider it a bad-hair-day-gone-good or just plain sex-hair. The way in which the bronze strands stood in wild disarray naturally was a panty dropper for me; along with his chiseled jaw, or as Ang and I called it, 'jaw porn'. His deep green eyes seemed to see straight through me, but that of course could have been attributed to the four years I'd known him.

Edward, as I mentioned before, was and I guess still is, James' best friend who he'd had all his years of growing up. I liked to believe my relationship with him was now stronger than the one he possessed with James.

_Take that fucker!_

That would be my subconscious rearing her ugly head. James had introduced us at a keg party our senior year when Edward moved back to Forks from Chicago. We had instantly hit it off, quickly becoming friends. There was just something about Edward that drew me in, and it wasn't just his good looks.

We were always thrown together in gatherings of friends, thanks to James, and when he and his friends got to drinking and partying hard, Edward would be the one to sit out with me and laugh at their crazy antics. It was in college that he and I each moved to Seattle and gradually became the great friends we are now. I attended Seattle Pacific University to acquire my degree in psychology while he went to the Seattle University School of Law. James had joined the army straight out of high school and was away in Iraq serving our country. I'll admit, keeping up our relationship during those years was no easy task but we managed with regular phone calls and emails.

Edward and I began meeting every morning over coffee and started a weekend ritual of movies and shopping, most usually with his sister Alice. Let me just note that we both loathed the shopping but she was relentless. We also shared a passion for reading, he'd finish one book, and then pass it on to me, and vice versa. We pretty much became each other's rock over those years. I suppose most of our friends suspected we were dating as he normally escorted me to the various dances and balls at each of our respective schools. He gave the excuse of not wanting me to miss out on anything. To this day I still hadn't found anyone I could confide in and talk about all my fears to like I did Edward. He truly was the best friend I'd ever had. But in all those years nothing ever happened between us romantically.

It was when James was relieved of his duty and came back home that things started becoming tense. James suffered from a mild case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which I guess looking back on it, was probably still the main reasoning behind his drunken episodes these days. On the nights that his outbursts turned to violence, it often began with over-drinking in some random bar he'd stumbled upon. It was also on those nights I'd taken up shelter at Edward's. He would hold me while I cried, clean up my wounds if there were any to be cleaned and he'd do everything in his power to take my mind off of it. Most often times it worked. There was never a time that he wasn't there for me, regardless of the hour or where he was. It was during this time that I began falling in love with my best friend.

However, there would be times where my brother Emmett had flown in for a visit and stayed with James and me. When James had an episode it would usually lead to a battle between the two of them. I guess that's why Emmett has never really given him a chance. He doesn't trust him and that only infuriates James more.

I don't know, call me weak or naïve, but I don't think James would have ever hurt me intentionally. Edward and Emmett soon begged to differ the more and more I got hurt. As a psychologist I attributed it all to the PTSD. The only thing I was afraid of at the time was James discovering my true feelings for Edward. But that day never came.

So here I am. I'm still okay, only I don't feel for James the way I used to. I'm not leaving him for his issues. I'm leaving him because I can no longer hold my love for Edward inside. It's bigger than ever, and it just hurts too much when I see him with another woman, which for the record hasn't happened in a while. It hurts when I go days without talking to or meeting with him. I've never brought the topic up but I can only hope he returns my feelings.

_Yeah, that's only if this test proves to be false._

Mumbling to my subconscious to back off, I can't help but think of another aspect. If this test comes out positive, maybe James and I will rebuild the relationship we once had. Maybe a baby can bring James around and put an end to the violence and alcohol.

My heart winces in pain at the sheer thought of having a child with him. It's not the thought of having a child per se, just the idea of having one with _James._ Edward would never want me if I turned out to be pregnant with James' child. And I'd never dream of leaving James and having my child grow up without knowing the love of a father. Edward would be my friend, sure, but even that was becoming too painful. I wanted more. I just wish this wasn't happening _now._

Pushing all thoughts, aside, I finally pull up to Walgreens, an hour later. Maybe it was my desperation, anxiety or my hormones, I'm not sure but I stumbled in, ignoring my dizziness that remained. I grabbed the first pregnancy test I lay eyes on, purchased and ran straight to the bathroom. James would most likely have been at home already and I'd rather have known for sure before facing him.

I went through the procedure. I quickly realized just how short my fuse was as I felt the need to hit something in response to the nerve wracking fear I felt while I waited for the results to show. I couldn't even begin to tell you how many times I had checked my watch in the past ten seconds.

God be with me.

As I sat and waited, I ran over everything in my head again. On one hand, a baby could improve things between James and I and possibly restore what we had lost. On the other, I would be giving up the chance of ever possibly knowing how it would feel to belong to Edward. And as upset as it makes me, I realized quickly that regardless of the way I feel, if I was indeed pregnant, I would remain with James and all feelings for Edward would have to be pushed aside for the sake of the baby.

Glancing at my watch, it appears that I'd become so caught up in my thoughts that I'd lost track of time. According to the box, I should have checked my results seven minutes ago.

It was as if I was in a face off. My eyes were locked on the test, which sat on the vanity sink, taunting me. My eyes involuntarily closed, as my heart poundede. I reached a trembling hand out to grab it and after taking a deep breath, I saw a pink line vibrantly screaming at me in the positive box.

Fuck my life.

There I was, sitting in my car. I looked down to the console, where I had placed the Ziploc baggy that held my fate. Suddenly I realized I was happy. I was scared, but happy. I decided to accept the fact that this was God's plan for me and that Edward and I weren't meant to be. I was meant to be with James, to give him a child. I giggled to myself, thinking of his possible reaction to the news.

Granted, we weren't married. Hell we weren't even engaged, but I didn't see that as a problem. Couples had children out of wedlock all the time didn't they? We could always plan a wedding for after the baby was born. That was only if James even wanted to marry me in the first place. I had briefly wondered how my job would be affected later on. I wondered too, if I should call Edward and tell him the news, or if James would rather be the one, being as he was his best friend and all.

I raised my head from the steering wheel, seeing James watching me from our living room window three stories up.

My heart filled with dread and dropped. I could instantly see from the brief glimpse I got of him that he had been drinking and wasn't in the best of moods. Breathing in deeply, I took the baggy from the console, grabbed my bag and headed out of the car, not wanting to anger him further. I made a mental note as well not to allow Alice to ever purchase me heels of this height again. I had enough trouble walking in my converse on a good day as it was.

After bouncing on my heels through the elevator ride up to my floor, my mind was going a mile a minute. I sluggishly made my way inside our loft, setting my bag down on the bar in the kitchen. James was perched at the kitchen island, a bottle of Jack in hand.

"Where the fuck have you been?" The gritty low tone of his voice sent shivers of my spine and that was never a good sign when coming from him.

"I was getting caught up on work. It was a long day today. Then I had to stop after work to take care of something." I swallowed down the lump that had managed to form in my throat as my hands grew clammy.

"Take care of what?" He hissed as his eyes glared down on me.

"James, baby, there's something I need to tell you…" I whispered, slowly handing him the bag.

He glanced down at it for a moment before I saw the change. His eyes darkened with immense rage as he threw the bottle of Jack against the far wall. The glass shattered all over the floor while the potent smell of the alcohol permeated around the room. I watched, rendered speechless by his reaction, as drops slid down the wall; collecting in a puddle on the floor.

"What the FUCK is that?" His voice roared as he quickly leaned across the island, fisting my hair painfully in his hand and forced me to look at the bag.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"_James, baby, there's something I need to tell you…" I whispered, slowly handing him the bag._

_He glanced down at it for a moment before I saw the change. His eyes darkened with immense rage as he threw the bottle of Jack against the far wall._

"_What the FUCK is that?" His voice roared as he quickly leaned across the island, fisting my hair painfully in his hand._

**BPOV**

I winced in excruciating pain as he roughly jerked me to him. I made the mistake of looking into his cold, blue eyes and seeing just how drunk he really was, I realized instantly that this was going to be different than any other time. I didn't know how I knew, but there was this sickening feeling in my gut. Without a second thought, my hands flew to my stomach, hoping in some way I could shield the miracle inside me.

As James' grip tightened further, causing me to cry out, he lowered his mouth to my ear, and I could smell the whiskey oozing from his pores.

"If this is your pathetic way in telling me you're fucking pregnant, I don't buy it. I know you've been fucking around on me, you worthless whore. I know and you know that the vile being you're _supposedly_ carrying isn't mine."

The hatred in his tone had me in fear for my life, something that had never happened before.

"So, here's what's going to happen," James slowly backed away from my face, gripping my jaw painfully in his left hand, and forced me to look him in the eye. "You're going to start by telling me whose it fucking is. And think hard about this because I'm not giving a second chance," he hissed with pure venom.

Something in me snapped. Who the hell did he think he was threatening me in such a way? I'd never done a damn thing to him that would give him reason to suspect me of infidelity. Even more so, he had no right to say whether or not chances would be given. I didn't need a fucking chance; I needed a damn baseball bat and a way out. Before even thinking it through, I pulled my right hand back, ripped out of his vice grip on my hair and swung at him, hitting his jaw, and causing his head to fly back.

"FUCK YOU!" I spat. "I have NEVER slept around on you, and we both fucking know it! I come home, overjoyed at the news of us having a child, and you spat on it with your fucking drunkenness! When the hell are you going to fucking grow up and get some help? I've sat back and taken all the shit you've dished out, and yet I stuck with you. If it had been anybody else, they'd have left first chance. NOT ANYMORE! I will NOT have my child grow up around your fucked up issues and alcoholism. I'm DONE!"

My voice was laced with all the hurt and anger he'd instilled in me over the past few years, but once I really looked into his eyes, I regretted it. I had probably just signed my death warrant.

Suddenly, I was in fear for my safety. My hands pressed against his chest to try to keep him at a distance. His eyes turned murderous, and his left hand, once again, formed a tight grip in my hair as he ripped my head up, and then viciously shoved it down to the granite surface of the island. I lost my footing from the shooting pain running through my head and slumped to the floor in a heap. I could feel the trickling of something warm oozing down my face and soon realized it was blood when the metallic taste met my mouth. I began to scoot away from where I was, in what direction I wasn't sure, as I heard angry footfalls coming from around the side of the island. Before I could even blink, the point of his steel-toe boot hit my back. I arched involuntarily at the sharp zings going throughout my body. Tears streamed down my face as I cried, as I wondered of I would make it out of this.

"You don't get to say you're done, bitch! Say something else!" James roared as he once again rammed his boot into my back. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head, as my hands cradled it, and I curled in on myself in defense. He apparently had other plans. I felt his hand latch onto my hair as he turned me on my back and started pounding his fists into my face. My arms wrapped around my midsection as I started spitting blood. I was sure he'd broken my cheekbone. I could feel my eyes swelling shut as he became relentless. I wasn't sure where my fight came from, but I somehow found the courage to unwind my hands from my body and push against him to hopefully find some relief. Everything had begun to spin, worse than it was before, and the room was going dark.

There are no words for the searing pain I felt throughout my face and back. My stomach was queasy and a big ball of knots. My throat hurt, as I choked on blood and tears. When he finally let up, he gripped forcefully on my arms, shaking me violently.

"You're right about one thing, you fucking bitch. We ARE done! I'm done with you. Do us both a fucking favor and get rid of it," he spat viciously, glancing down at my stomach, before I heard the slamming of the front door.

I knew what I had to do; who I had to call. God help me, but I desperately didn't want to make that call. As I groaned in insurmountable agony, I blindly reached in the direction of the barstool, which I'd set my purse. My heart was pounding unevenly as I fished my phone from the back pocket.

I sobbed pathetically loudly as I pressed the speed dial, distraught at how differently tonight had gone from what I'd originally planned. Suddenly, I couldn't breathe; the phone was ringing.

"Well now, if it isn't Ms. B. Couldn't wait until morning, huh? Had to have your fill…" I couldn't help the gut wrenching sob that escaped my lips. I knew Edward had heard me loud and clear, as the silence on the phone was thick with tension, the only sounds heard were my sobs, moans and sniffling, and his heavy, tremulous breathing.

"Bella," his velvet voice was laced with heavy concern. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"E…Edward." I hated crying like this to him over the phone. I hated dragging him into this fucked up mess that was now my life. "I need you, please."

There was a long pause. I could hear his breathing becoming heavier as rustling sounded on the line. I heard the jangle of keys and knew he was putting on his jacket and closing his house up to come to me.

"What happened?" Edward's tone had completely changed from worry to seriousness and anger. "What did James…?" I didn't let him finish before I cut him off unintentionally by screaming out in horror at the sharp stabbing pain that pierced through my ribcage as my body shifted on the floor.

"I'm on my way."

Those were the last words I heard before the phone went dead. I instantly panicked. This was going to be the worst he'd ever seen me. Before, I'd always had a busted lip, or a welt on my face from a slap, but never anything of this magnitude. If I could have moved at all without feeling as if I'd die, I would have gotten up and attempted to clean myself off, so it wouldn't look so bad. But, there was no way in hell I was moving from my spot, unless someone physically removed me. I feared what Edward's reaction would be when he arrived.

Edward had a strong hatred for domestic abuse, and I knew what happened would surely put him over the edge. I hadn't looked in a mirror, so I could only imagine what the damage looked like. If I knew Edward as well as I'd liked to think I did, he would probably throw his fist through something and pull at the ends of his hair in pure frustration until clumps came out. All I could do was hope and pray that James wouldn't return or be anywhere near the building when Edward arrived and caught sight of me. James would be a wanted man. I then succumbed to the darkness surrounding me, unable to keep up the fight any longer.

**EPOV**

Red. That's all I saw. I didn't even know what happened yet, and I was ready to kill him for making her, my sweet Bella, cry that way. Who the fuck was I kidding? I yelled inside my head as I raced down to my car. Of course I knew what happened. My asshole best friend had another episode. If I had to guess right, he'd gotten drunk and lashed out at her like he always fucking did. I'd comforted her more nights than I cared to remember due to his damn psychotic tendencies. Don't get me wrong, I was and would always be more than happy to be the one she called. In fact, I loved that she trusted me enough to do so. But every time I would take her in and see the evidence from his lashing, it made me crazy with want to destroy him. James Carter was no longer the guy I'd grown up being best friends. That James was long gone and hadn't been seen for years. All that remained was a shell of the former man, scarred and disturbed by his time in Iraq.

I used to have sympathy for him, but after Bella and I tried relentlessly for months to get him help, reaching nothing, but a brick wall, my sympathy died and was replaced with resentment.

Yeah, I resented the fucking hell out of that asshole.

I needed to call Emmett, but I knew not to until I was there and could see just how bad it was. And to be honest, if I got there and James was still lurking around somewhere, I wanted it to be my hands alone that found purchase in bashing his face. I needed to stop my train of thought. My knuckles were white as I gripped the steering wheel with all I had. My heart pounded in my ears, and I was pretty sure my body was shaking. A huge knot had found a home in my stomach, as something told me I was about to encounter something bad; worse than it had ever been. And that thought fucking scared me.

Bella's apartment building had come into view. The feeling in my stomach only intensified when I spotted her car on the curb and James' bike nowhere in sight. I was torn between deciding if that was a good thing or a bad thing. When I pulled my car in behind hers, I had to take several deep breaths to try to ease the shaking down a bit. I didn't think it worked considering I could hardly open my fucking car door. The trip to the elevator and the climb up to her floor seemed like the longest moments of my life. I was sure I looked like a mad man as I stood outside her door. I paced up and down the hall, mumbling to myself, hoping and praying I was getting worked up over nothing. But there was _never _an overreaction when it came to Bella. I knew this woman probably better than she knew herself, and she wouldn't have called me so late, crying and pleading that she needed me, if something wasn't truly wrong. She'd have left and driven to me herself. That fact fucking sent my fear straight to my core when I realized that in the four years I'd known her, she'd _never_ called me in this situation. Bella had always come to me, at my place. So the question of why she'd changed her ways suddenly had my heart and stomach in my throat as I raised my hand, rapping on her door a few times.

_No response. Fuck me._

I knocked again, waiting a few more moments. She still hadn't responded. I took a step forward and placed my ear against the door. It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. If I hadn't seen her car outside, I'd have been questioning whether she was even fucking there at all. In my haste to get to her, I'd neglected to ask where she was when she called. But she didn't volunteer it either.

I took in a deep breath before I pulled the key out of my pocket and walked through the door. James had given me a key to his place years ago. I'd never had a reason to use the damn thing until now. I pushed open the door, and at first glance everything seemed normal. Nothing was out of place. I proceeded inside slowly, not knowing what to expect. The fear I'd felt in my stomach before hit an all time high.

_Nothing out of the ordinary. Why am I freaking out?_ Well that's all fine and fucking dandy, but she was sobbing when I'd last spoken to her, and when Bella cried, she cried for hours.

Being here in her apartment and not hearing even the slightest sniffle was scarier than anything my mind alone could have thought. I slowly walked into the living room, scanning everything around me and still seeing nothing. The remote for the TV sat on the end table next to her couch. As I reached for the remote to turn it off, I heard what seemed to be a very faint humming.

"Bella?" I called out, turning away from the living room. Then I saw it.

My blood ran cold as nausea settled. In the doorway, leading to the kitchen, was the toe of her high heeled shoe, lying on the wooden floor unmoving.

I didn't know how long I stood there, planted to that spot in the living room, nor did I know where I had gotten the sudden burst of adrenaline. I fucking flew as fast as my feet could carry me to her side. Upon sight of her, the queasy feeling in my stomach hit me full force. Her battered face flashed repeatedly in my head as I choked on the violent clenching in my stomach. Both her eyes were swollen shut, her lashes and brows caked in blood that had apparently oozed from a large gash in her forehead, matting her beautiful chestnut locks to her face. Her nose was curved at an odd angle as blood ran to her severely busted lips. I couldn't count the lacerations in her lips, as they were so bloodied and horrifically swollen. What finally made me give it up the battle against my stomach, was the bruising of her right cheek. Judging from the swelling, I would suspect it was broken. My vision blurred as I finally hunched over the island and emptied the contents of my stomach into the sink. It was so much worse than I imagined. Never, never had Bella suffered from a beating of such magnitude. My heart was shattered and barely beating.

A burning sensation stung from behind my eyes as I heaved a final time. I wiped at my mouth with a rag that was lying on the counter. In doing so, I noticed a Ziploc baggy sitting next to her keys. I strained to focus as I saw…

_FUCK. That couldn't be a…Bella wasn't. Was she? _

My eyes reluctantly went back down to her, and I sank to my knees where I found her right hand wrapped around her phone, her left hand covered her abdomen. Another onslaught of bile rose in my stomach, but I swallowed it down. I needed to get a fucking grip on myself. I watched her chest rise and fall in shallow breaths and placed my trembling hand gently against the left side of her face, stroking my thumb back and forth.

"B, wake up." My voice cracked under the emotion, and I shook my head at myself. "Bella…come on, sweetheart. I need you to wake up." I managed to force my voice out a little more firmly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. A groan squeezed past her lips as she attempted to move, the high pitch of her yell crushing me.

"Ed…Edward?" Her voice was raspy and weak, holding none of the strength I'd grown accustomed to hearing from her. "Help me…the baby…"

The weight of her words washed over me and instantly had me in a panic. I knew her face was badly battered, but I wasn't sure how badly. I didn't know whether to move her from the spot on the floor and take her to the hospital myself or whether to call a fucking ambulance. I didn't want to risk the chance of her being severely hurt and then injured furthermore by picking her up in my arms. But, I also wasn't about to fucking wait for a damned ambulance to get to her apartment. Calling an ambulance would more than likely bring cops that would more than fucking likely want answers, and I wasn't going to put my Bella through that. Not yet at least. One thing was for damn sure: James must have had some kind of fucking angel watching over his pathetic ass or something to have not been here when I got there. I'm not sure he would have escaped alive; had he encountered me.

I couldn't stand by and watch her lie there anymore without doing something. The longer I left her there, the more Bella's condition could worsen. And if she was pregnant, that was a whole other reason for a more immediate reaction. Swallowing roughly, I slowly slid one arm beneath her shoulders, and the other under her knees. I held my breath, as I gathered her into my arms. Her weakened voice let out a guttural moan as liquid oozed from her swollen eyes. My heart clenched at the unimaginable pain she was suffering. Her head rested limply in the crook of my neck, as I placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, letting my tears fall silently. I pulled my lips from her bloodied skin as I mumbled my apologies to her and hoisted myself to my feet.

**BPOV**

The painful throbbing that pulsed throughout my body had rendered me speechless. The only sounds passing through my lips being groans and screams. The only peace of mind I had was the warmth I found in Edward's arms when he carefully carried me out of that God forsaken apartment. I'd given up on trying to open my eyes. The swelling had already advanced too much. I could only make out the blurry sleeve of his faded brown leather jacket. His scent completely enveloped me and reminded me of how differently this night could have gone. If it had all gone my way, I would have been wrapped in Edward's arms with the promise of his love surrounding me.

"B? Come on, sweetheart. Stay with me." The softness of his voice held urgency to it and as much as I hated it, I heard the raw fear laced through it. Apparently, he had thought I'd slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I'm still awake, barely, but I'm here." Hearing the weakness and scratchy tone of my voice was somewhat out of body for me. I sounded awful, to the likeness of someone with laryngitis on the brink of death.

The chime of the elevator sounded and the doors opened. We walked into the lobby and then out into the cool November air. Maybe I did slip out for a minute because I didn't recall hearing the door to my apartment shut, or the first chime that signaled us having gotten into the elevator.

"Where is he?" Edward literally snarled, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I don't know," I rasped as I let my head slump against his shoulder, unable to keep my it up anymore. His hand fished around beneath me, in what I assumed was his jacket pocket for his keys. Next thing I knew, he was lowering me into the passenger seat with the gentlest care; as if he was afraid I would break; always mindful of my pain. Once I was seated, Edward leaned over, putting his neck within a hair's breath of my mouth, and buckled my seat belt, then leaned over and started the car; turning the heat on full blast. Despite my pain, the urge I felt to press my lips to the skin of his neck was unbearable. As he retracted, his hand softly cupped my chin, and lifted my head. I could feel his eyes on me and not being able to look back into them brought an unwanted burning behind my own.

"Hey, I'm going to run up and grab your purse and a change of clothes. I'll be right back. I'm going to lock the doors, okay? When I get back, I'll tap on the window and I'll need you to unlock them. Can you do that?" Now his tone sounded frantic. Panic surged through me at being left alone.

"N...no! Don't leave me…you can't leave me here! What am I to do if James comes back?" I cried out, my voice cracking on the words. I reached out, gripping his hand in mine for dear life. There was a long pause, then I felt the unmistakable warmth of his cheek against mine, his stubble lightly scratching against my jaw.

"Shh…" The emotion caused his voice to tremor. "I'm going to let Felix know you're here in the car and to keep an eye out and make sure no one comes near, okay? I'll be quick, Bella. Nothing is going to happen. I've got you now, and that son of a bitch won't stand a chance with me here."

Before I could protest, he pulled his hand from mine. I heard the click of the lock after he shut the door, and he was gone. I supposed him telling Felix to stand watch eased my fears a little, but nothing would put me at peace again until Edward was seated beside me.

Felix was the security guard for my apartment building. He was a very large, intimidating man that rivaled that of my brother, Emmett. He had a teddy bear side that few ever saw but I'd happened to see it on more than one occasion. He'd kept me company a few times when James had acted out and Edward was out of town. I knew well that Felix despised James. However, I often wondered how or why no one had ever alerted him to the ruckus coming from my apartment with James' altercations. It's not like we weren't loud enough, tonight especially.

It was becoming hard to focus on anything other than the pain I was feeling. Which I supposed was also why I didn't initially register the tapping on the window when Edward returned. It wasn't until I heard him anxiously calling my name that I snapped out of it and blindly reached to unlock the door.

As he slid into the driver's seat and closed the door, a cool gust washed over me, sending a chill up my spine that brought on a piercing stab. I couldn't help moaning. Suddenly, something heavy and thick was placed over me, offering warmth. I quickly recognized it to be the throw blanket which usually resided over the back of my couch.

"Tha…thank you." My teeth chattered.

"Sorry I frightened you, but I thought you'd fallen asleep and I didn't bring my spare key," Edward said with a wry tone.

"No. Not just for the blanket; for everything, Edward. I'm sorry for having called at this…" I didn't get to finish before he cut me off.

"Don't. Don't you fucking dare apologize to me for this, Bella. I'm here for you, and you are not to blame for any of this. You hear me? I've always taken care of you because I _want _to, so don't start with apologies now." I had obviously hurt him with my comment. I felt it rolling off of him in waves.

"I didn't mean to," I started but realized it would be better to have this conversation when I wasn't in such a critical state. "Thank you. I'm sorry. It's just my head is all over the place. And I hurt…so badly." I whispered, hoping he'd understand and not take what I'd said to heart, but I knew he already had.

"You don't have to explain anything. Let's just get you taken care of, and we'll talk later okay?" Edward said gently, covering my hand with his.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Carlisle's. He'll be able to treat you at his home, and you won't have to deal with the stress of a waiting room. That, and you'll be somewhere safe and familiar, which is what I think you need right now."

"Just don't leave me alone, okay?" I pleaded as I gathered the blanket closer around my chin. His hand squeezed mine lightly.

"You won't have to worry about that. Nothing is going to make me leave you, especially not now." The sincerity in his voice was urging me to believe him, and I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure if my leaving Bella for a moment or her injuries were the cause, but her ludicrous thinking had pissed me off. There she sat, not even two feet from me in the passenger seat, out cold. I always knew that she felt bad about waking me at such a late hour. You would think after having done so for two years or more, and the constant remembrances at every chance that she would have taken the hint that I didn't mind. But no. Instead, I looked over to her sleeping form, bile lodged uneasily in my throat at the knowledge and physical evidence of what that fucker had done to her. At the same time, it sent my blood boiling. The fact that further pissed me off was how she felt she needed to apologize to me. What the fuck for? It wasn't like she sat there and took it without a fight. I knew Bella, and she didn't have to tell me the story for me to know she'd fought back. She always did, but he had obviously won this fight. I really hoped against hope that the test stick I'd found on the island in her apartment belonged to someone else. I'd take any explanation over that of Bella actually being…

_No. NO! _ I wouldn't let my train of thought move in that direction because then I'd only get myself more worked up over something that could be nothing.

Taking in a deep breath, I released her small, warm hand, realizing that I had not let go of it since taking off and reached into my jacket for my phone. As the phone rang, I watched her chest rise and fall in deep, almost ragged breaths; her body twitched from what I assumed to be after effects from the damage to her body.

"Hello?" Esme, my mother, picked up with a sweet voice. What she was doing up at this hour, I had no idea.

"Please, tell me Dad's home tonight." I all but shouted into the phone, unable to control the anguish in my voice.

"Oh sweetie, he uh…he's at the hospital. He was called in. Ed-Edward? Honey, what's wrong?" I felt horrible calling her so late, knowing how I sounded. The panic in her voice told me she'd picked up on my distress.

"It's Bella. She's beat up pretty bad, Mom." I fought against the sob begging to let go.

There was a long pause and then her firm tone came through. "What happened?"

"That son of a bitch is what happened. Can you call Dad; let him know I'm on my way?" I cried in a broken whisper, finally letting go of the lump in my throat.

"Of course I will. Do you want me to meet you there?" Oh how I loved my mother. She always knew what I needed and when I needed it, but I had to refuse her. As much as I would love to have the comfort of her arms, I knew that if she saw Bella in such bad shape it would break her.

"No. You don't need to see her this way, Mom. Trust me. I appreciate the offer and I know she would too, but I promise I'll fill you in on how she's doing in the morning. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

As soon as the line went dead, I brought my fist to my mouth, trying to muffle the sobs that ripped through me. I felt defeated. While the logical thing to do would have been bring her to the hospital, I had hoped my father, Carlisle, would have been home tonight. He was Chief of Staff at Northwest Hospital here in Seattle. Bella, had been part of our family for years now and knowing her the way I did, I knew that she would want to be in a familiar, safe place when she woke later. With her history, I couldn't blame her at all for her dislike of hospitals. After all Bella had been through tonight, the last thing I wanted was for her to wake and feel panicked by the uncomfortable and horrific memories she had involving hospitals. If I had been able to take her to Carlisle's, I could have comforted her. She would have had the peace and quiet she needed to get herself together, rather than the annoying beeping of the fucking machines and the prodding and poking from various staff members. Besides, with Carlisle's extensive medical office at home, hopefully most of what was wrong with her could be treated there.

From the corner of my eye, I could see her starting to stir once again as a soft whimper escaped her lips. For the first time since things had started going downhill with Bella and James, I was struck with an utterly helpless feeling. I didn't like it. In fact, I fucking hated it. I was going to have to rely on my father and his staff to take care of her; every fucking time before that, it had been me. I'd always been enough until now. I wasn't sure how to handle someone else stepping in. I'd always been the one to clean up her wounds, but I guess I knew deep down that Bella's condition called for the expert care only a hospital and professional staff could provide. This time I knew there were broken bones somewhere. I prayed that she hadn't hit her head hard enough to cause a concussion, but judging from the appearance of the gash on her head, the chances of her _not _having suffered one were slim to none.

My thoughts continued to run away with me; I jerked my car to a screeching halt outside the emergency entrance of the hospital. Carlisle was waiting outside, an anxious look etched upon his face. He met me at Bella's car door, and before I could even open the door, his palm was on my shoulder. I froze momentarily, swallowing down more cries as I was not willing to show how fucking much this affected me, though my eyes and trembling body surely gave it away. As I opened the door, I heard Carlisle gasp behind me. I ignored him and slipped my arms as gently as I could beneath her body, lifting and bringing her against my chest. I could see faint movement behind her swollen eyes, indicating that Bella was beginning to wake. Before she could completely come to, she rested her head in the crook of my neck.

Behind me, Carlisle had apparently called a staff member for a wheelchair.

"Get that out of here," I told him, frustration coming out.

"Son, she needs to sit back. We do this with all emergency patients, you know that." I didn't wait for further information as I brushed past him.

"Well, Bella isn't 'all' emergencies, Dad. What she '_needs'_ is me, and I'm fucking carrying her." I hated being so harsh with Carlisle. He'd done nothing that warranted such a tone from me, but I couldn't have given two shits at the moment; and in all honesty, _I _needed to hold her against me. I had the sneaking suspicion that if I left her for any moment of time, I'd lose my shit, and all my walls would tumble down.

"Follow me," was all Carlisle said as he brusquely pushed past me.

Once we were finally in a room, Carlisle asked me to lay her down on the exam table. I'll admit, I hesitated at first, knowing Bella would more than likely come to and be in pain while being examined. And the moment of truth had arrived. If Bella was going to get the care she so obviously needed, I was going to have to bite the bullet and relinquish control into my father's skilled hands. I trusted him with my life, but to entrust Bella's care to someone other than myself would be my biggest effort of the night. Carlisle was gentle as always, but the moment he added pressure to her ribcage and chest, Bella let loose a groan that was laced in so much pain it nearly sounded inhuman. I jumped from my seat, taking her right hand firmly in mine, gently running my fingers through her hair as I whispered words of comfort in her ear. It seemed to work as her breathing returned to normal and her cries stopped.

_Thank fucking God for that. _

I watched as Carlisle's brow furrowed in concern. And then he looked at me.

"Dad, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I can't be sure without x-rays, Edward, but I'm fairly certain she's got two broken ribs and possible internal bleeding somewhere. In order to be sure there are no further internal injuries, I'll need to perform an MRI as soon as possible." Okay, I was a lawyer and had absolutely no medical background, but I knew quite a bit from growing up with Carlisle as a father. I knew there was reason to be alarmed at the mention of x-rays and MRI, especially after having seen the pregnancy test earlier in her apartment.

"Wait. Dad, before you go on with that, there's something I should tell you. Tonight, when I got to Bella's apartment, I found a pregnancy test on the kitchen island. It was in a plastic bag, and it was positive. When I started tending to Bella, she mentioned something about 'my baby'. I think it would be safer to run a test first." My voice was once again choked up.

Carlisle's eyes shot up to meet mine in horror. Great, I wasn't the only one to see how bad this situation could be.

"You're right, Edward. I'll just take a blood sample and have it tested before ordering the MRI." He gave me a reassuring smile and headed for the door, stopping at my side before walking out. "She's going to be all right, son."

Words failed me at that moment. Tears fell silently as I looked away and nodded- not wanting him to see how strained my emotions were. Once the door shut behind Carlisle, my head bowed to rest against mine and Bella's clasped hands. I shuddered as I took in a deep breath, trying to remain calm, but it escaped me until I felt the familiar, soothing sensation of her fingers running through my hair.

**BPOV**

Upon opening my eyes for the first time since Edward and I had left my apartment, I was overcome with fear and panic. The unmistakable sterile smell of the hospital assaulted my senses, and the blinding white light forced me to shut my eyes once more- the brightness caused my head to throb. I wasn't sure what was going on with my head, but I didn't like it. I knew I kept drifting in and out of consciousness, and I hated that because it meant I was losing my control. All I could remember were bits and pieces, which all included Edward. What really bothered me was the swelling in my eyes- I could hardly make out any visuals. I was being forced to rely on smells and what I heard.

I awoke, briefly, as Edward picked me up out of the passenger seat. I could remember Edward and Carlisle arguing, but about what I wasn't sure. Everything was fuzzy because I kept slipping in and out of consciousness. The next thing I knew, I was in indescribable pain as something pushed and dug into my body. Edward's touch and soothing voice seemed to make it all go away- even if it was just for a moment. But now, I was waking up again with no recollection of having fallen back asleep.

The warmth of Edward's hand entwined with mine was like a lifeline to me. I couldn't and wouldn't let go as long as I still had the strength. The silkiness of his hair brushed against my knuckles; I could hear his uneven breathing and felt the tremors in his hand. I knew that before this, even the tiniest cut to my lip would get him all worked up, so it wasn't hard to imagine what kind of state he was in now. My eyes could just barely make out the beautiful, unique bronze color of his unruly hair. His head rested against our hands. Without a second thought, I stretched one arm out to run my fingers through his hair, something he'd always enjoyed. I gently squeezed his hand with the one he still held. His head slowly shook back and forth on our hands as I heard what seemed to be a scoff.

"Here you are, in horrible pain yet, you're comforting me," Edward whispered; his voice weak and strained with emotion.

"Edward," my voice cracked. "Why are we here? I thought you were taking me to Carlisle's." I didn't mean to change the subject on him, but I wasn't exactly up for another emotional chat right then. I was already stressed enough knowing that eventually I was going to have to come clean and tell Edward all that had happened between James and I. He would want details, and I really wasn't sure if I could handle something like that.

_So not looking forward to that conversation._

"I was, but Dad was on call and had to come in. Besides, it appears as though it was for the better. He wants to do some x-rays and run an MRI." Edward's eyes focused on me as though he were looking for something. "B, I um…I saw the pregnancy test in the apartment. You also mentioned something to me about your baby. I know that an MRI can be potentially dangerous during a pregnancy, so I hope you understand why I had to tell Dad."

_What? _

Edward lowered his head once more- it didn't take a genius to realize he believed I would be angry with him, which I wasn't. I was more confused about when I had supposedly mentioned my baby to Edward. I dreaded talking about this with him because it would only remind me of my previous plans for the night. That and I knew that when I told him about needing to patch things up with James' a few days from now, he would be livid. Edward had been trying to talk to me the past month or so about leaving James and getting out of the situation. Each time only infuriated him more as I tried to justify my reasons for staying.

_You were more like grasping at straws, dear._

I guess I also had a lot to think about. I could justify staying with James because of the baby beforehand. If I wanted to be completely honest with myself, I had invested so much of my life with James that I wasn't sure I would even know how to go about life without him. I realized that my plans to reveal my feelings to Edward would have been a spur of the moment thing. Sure, I had thought over it relentlessly for years, but would I have been able to adjust? I'd like to think I could have, but there was that voice in the back of my mind that told me I would bring with me the fear of being hurt and burned the same way James had done to me so many times. Of course, it was all in my head as I knew in my heart that Edward would never truly hurt me. He and James were like night and day, and if I had never seen them together before James had returned from Iraq, I'd question how they'd ever been friends.

"B? Bella? Hey…" Edward's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I focused on his bright green eyes; his face was close enough for me to make them out. I had spaced out on him again, and he was worried.

"Sorry. Edward, I'm not angry you told Carlisle. The test said I'm pregnant, and I'm sure it was accurate. What is he saying I need to do?"

"Well, when I brought it to his attention he said he'd run a blood test to be sure. If you really are pregnant, he can't perform the MRI."

I watched as his eyes glanced up, and then back to where our hands were joined.

"How long have you known?" He asked me quietly, his thumb rubbing the top of my hand softly.

"I just found out tonight. E, can we please not talk about it now? Just give me a day or so. Everything is too fresh right now and I just…I can't go back there right now." My throat throbbed at trying to hold back a sob. Edward clenched my hand tighter in his own, locking eyes with me and sighing.

"You don't have to explain to me, B. I get it okay? Listen, do you want me to call Dad in here and see if we can't get you something for the pain?"

"Edward, I would love that, but I'd rather hold off on any pain medication until we get the test results back. When is he supposed to draw blood?" I winced, knowing a needle would be shoved in my arm soon. I _despised _needles. Always have, and adding insult to injury, I grew faint merely upon the sight of blood.

"He should be back soon. Do you want some water?" he asked, his voice gentle. All I could manage was a nod as the utter dryness in my throat left it feeling as though it were on fire. It wasn't until he stood and started to walk away that I began to panic. I intensified the hold I had on his hand even more and weakly tugged.

"Something else?" he questioned, freezing in his tracks.

"Where are you going?" My voice wavered. I knew I wouldn't bode well without him in the room with me, especially with me being in the hospital.

"Going to get your water; there aren't any cups in here, and I highly doubt you'd drink water from my hands." Nothing could hide the small chuckle that escaped past his lips.

_Don't be so sure about that Eddie boy._

Fucking subconscious, apparently the bitch couldn't even let go and mind her own business in hard times.

"I'll text Dad and ask him to bring you a bottled water okay?"

"I'm sorry," my voice just a whisper, "It's just you know how I am about hospitals, and this is the first time I've been inside one since…"

"Hey," he walked back to his seat beside me, putting our hands against his heart. "You don't have to explain to me and Bella; _stop _apologizing. I know better than anyone what you went through with Renee and I more than understand why you feel the way you do."

Even though it was three years ago, the memories and emotional stress were still fresh. My mother, Renee, had died three years ago from a drug overdose. I blamed it on her husband Phil. He played minor league baseball and had gotten roped in with the wrong people. They introduced him to numerous drugs- cocaine being his drug of choice. To this day, I'm still unsure of whether he knew my mother's past struggles with drugs. As far back as I could remember, Renee had been hooked on one drug or another. Because of that, I had learned at a very early age how to take care of myself. It wasn't out of the ordinary for me to be left fending for myself for days at a time while she toked it up with her latest boyfriend- whether it have been Phil or someone before him. I did all the cooking, cleaning, and at the young age of ten, I was doing random housework for my neighbors to pay as much of the bills as I could. To some, that might seem impossible, but it's the truth. It wasn't until I turned thirteen that Renee suffered her first overdose on heroin. The hospital called in child protective services, and then they, in turn, contacted my father, Charlie Swan. He was Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. I was sent to live with him. While I'll admit life was better for me living with him, it wasn't stress free. Not at all.

Charlie was an alcoholic. His addiction didn't go overboard until Renee failed to show at my high school graduation. It was nearly two years later that she suffered a fatal overdose. I never had the chance to say goodbye to her and it haunted me still. I remember the night he received the phone call. From what we could gather, she had been on her way to pay me a surprise visit, but her addiction took her before she had the chance. The Seattle police informed us that Renee had been involved in a head-on collision. When they found her, the drugs had already begun to take her under with the repercussions of an overdose. We were brought in to the hospital at around three that morning and found the doctors and nurses rushing about frantically, trying to resuscitate her. Somewhere in the madness, Charlie disappeared. I assumed he had gone to buy a bottle to drown his sorrows; the first in a long line of bottles that eventually led him to suffer alcohol poisoning. I had come home from work late one night and found him unconscious and breathing shallowly at the foot of the staircase with an empty bottle of Everclear lying by his side. I went with Charlie by ambulance to the hospital, and had called Edward and James for support. I was in no shape to be alone that night. When Charlie was discharged from the hospital two days later, he checked himself into Schick Shadel Hospital, a rehabilitation facility. Edward and James often alternated staying with me during the time Charlie was in rehab. James had never been good with dealing with emotional situations such as mine, so Edward, once again, was the one there for me.

Things improved once Charlie returned home. To my knowledge, he hadn't had a single drink since. We were slowly rebuilding our relationship, not that there was much of one to start with, but with the help of those around us, we had hope.

The sensation of something wet and warm smoothed lightly against my cheek. I realized then that I had drifted off once again. The whole losing consciousness thing had become really fucking annoying. I inhaled, wincing as I did so, while at the same time relishing how good the warmth of the cloth felt against my battered face. Edward's fresh, woodsy scent washed over me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Just cleaning you up a bit, I'm not hurting you, am I?" His hand froze.

"No. It feels nice. I can't believe I passed out on you again. What's wrong with me?"

"Well, I should probably let you know that Dad came in about ten minutes ago and drew blood. We're waiting on the results. He also brought you some water."

"Good. At least I didn't have to face the needle." I heard Edward scoff as he began wiping the cloth over the tender spot where I suspected my cheekbone had broken.

Edward sighed heavily. "Bella, Dad thinks it's best to admit you for tonight. He thinks it's highly possible you've got a concussion or internal bleeding. And once he confirms if you're pregnant, he's going to want the resident OB/GYN to check the baby."

"No! Edward, I don't want to stay here. Take me home, please." The tears stung behind my eyes. The warmth of his palm cupped my cheek.

"Relax, B, it's only for tonight. He said tomorrow you can be released. So far there isn't anything serious enough that would call for you to remain here longer than that. I've already talked him into allowing me to stay tonight, so you won't be alone, okay?"

A light knock sounded against the door as it opened and Carlisle walked into the room. He came to stand beside Edward, placing his hand over mine.

"Ah, Bella, sweetheart, glad to see you're awake. I've just received the results from your lab work and you are, indeed, pregnant. I'm sure Edward has already informed you that you'll be staying tonight. I know it's difficult for you, but I really would feel much better if I could keep an eye on you overnight. Is that okay?"

I swallowed the large lump of nerves in my throat and nodded.

"Are you allergic to any medication, Bella?" Carlisle asked as I heard the shuffling of papers that I was sure were in my medical file.

"None that I'm aware of."

"Okay, well, we're going to be moving you to your room within the next forty minutes to an hour. My head nurse, Kate, will be by soon to help you clean up. Before we move you, I'm afraid I'll need to wrap your ribs. Afterwards, I'm going to administer Darvocet for the pain and to help a little with the swelling. Also, we're going to give you a mild sedative to help you sleep tonight. Everything will be safe for the baby. An OB/GYN will be by your room sometime in the morning to check and make sure everything is okay, then I'm going to need to get a couple of x-rays. If everything looks good, I see us releasing you around noon tomorrow."

"Thank you Carlisle," I rasped out, gripping the bottle of water that Edward held out to me.

"Oh and one more thing before I leave you, Bella, you need to think about whether you're pressing charges. The cops have been notified and will be by in the morning. I would have asked your permission, but it's standard hospital procedure and I had no choice." The sullen tone in his voice did not escape me. I had been a fool to think telling Edward would be my most difficult feat. I hadn't even taken the police into consideration and, now, I was actually looking forward to the sedative, because lord knew, I would need it tonight if I had any hope of sleeping. Once Carlisle left, Edward placed his palm gently at the crown of my head.

"Listen to me, you don't have to think about that right now. You can-" his phone ringing cut him off. "Hold on." I watched as he moved away, pulling his phone from his back pocket. The moment he did so, his face went red with rage as he began breathing heavily.

"Edward, who is it?" I knew damn good and well who it was on the other end of that call. I couldn't help the fear and anxiety that buried itself firmly in the pit of my stomach.

"James," he bit out as his eyes locked on mine.

Then he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_Listen to me; you don't have to think about that right now. You can," –his phone ringing cut him off- "Hold on." I watched as he moved away, pulling his phone from his back pocket. The moment he did so, his face went red with rage as he began breathing heavily._

"_Edward, who is it?" I knew damn good and well who it was on the other end of that call. I couldn't help the fear and anxiety that roiled in the pit of my stomach._

"_James," he bit out as his eyes locked on mine. _

_Then he answered._

EPOV

Who would have guessed that right as Bella and I were about to embark on a crucial conversation, the bastard- who had caused the shit storm tonight- would fucking call me? ME of all people! As I stared at the screen for a moment, my heart about to pound out of my chest, it registered somewhere in the back of my mind that Bella had asked me a question. She wanted to know who was on the line.

_Don't lie to her, that's the last thing she needs._

Like I ever fucking could. Lying to Bella was something I never could have brought myself to do. It wasn't like I hadn't tried before. I had only ever tried to lie to Bella when it was for her own benefit; however, she always saw right through me and called my bluff. I clenched my jaw, hoping I could keep my cool and not punch through the wall as I told her it was James; then I fucking answered it.

"You've got fucking nerve calling me," I hissed, my fist involuntarily clenching and unclenching.

"Are you shitting me right now? That fucking bitch," James spat, his voice murderous.

"Watch your mouth, asshole."

"What the fuck, Edward? You're supposed to have my back and yet you're taking _her _side? You don't even want to know my version of what happened?" The fact that he seemed to be taken aback by my hostility only angered me further.

"You're damn right I am, and for future reference, I stopped taking your side the moment you first laid a fucking finger on her! The man I knew would never have raised a hand to a woman, much less to his pregnant girlfriend. Trust me, motherfucker, you _will never _have that chance again!" My voice shook as I struggled to keep myself in check.

I made the mistake of looking up. Though I had become a master at identifying them, Bella's facial expressions were harder to spot due to her badly beaten state. However, her anxiety was unmistakable. She was terrified and maybe even a little angry, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Is that a threat, Cullen? It sure as hell seemed like one. If I had to guess, she's probably shooting daggers at you right now. You and I both know she's going to come crawling back to me. We go back too far. I'm all she has. She'll get rid of that bastard child she conceived with who the fuck knows, and we'll go on our merry way," James smugly said.

_And I once called him a friend?_

"_The fuck you will!_" I roared. "Bella is _not _alone, motherfucker. She hasn't been for years. She's got _me_, and to get to her, you'll have to go through me. I won't sit back and watch you do this shit to her anymore. _It's over! _Consider yourself fucking lucky you weren't at the apartment when I showed up. You come within ten miles of her, or so much as even try to contact her, and _I will end you," _I hissed, pure venom spewing from my lips. I could hear him yelling obscenities back, but I ignored him and ended the call, silencing my phone.

I could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. Our labored breathing was the only sound. I couldn't begin to imagine what was going through her head. She'd been through hell for the past five years, and I had just taken a stand, something I should have done years ago. I was emotionally exhausted. My adrenaline was still pumping but my emotions rendered me nearly useless. I wanted nothing more than to go outside and pummel my fists into the brick wall. Hell, I was actually craving a fucking cigarette, and I'd given up smoking three years ago. More than anything, I wanted to hunt down the son of a bitch and make him pay with his life. He'd taken so much from my Bella, and I desperately wanted to give it all back to her. As I gazed at her once more, my hand involuntarily went into my hair, pulling at the ends in frustration.

"Bella, I-" Before I could finish, she reached a hand out to stop me.

"Don't, Edward. I won't pretend to know what he said, but you," she chastised, "You had no fucking right to do that. I can take care of myself and I don't need you making death threats to the man I love." Bella's chin trembled with emotional distress.

"You can take care of yourself? Like you did tonight? I'm sorry, Bella, but I refuse to let this happen anymore."

"That's not your call to make! We both know he was drunk, Edward. He'll be fine in the morning and we'll work things out." Her voice wavered with uncertainty at her latter argument. I knew she was fighting a battle within herself.

"Who the hell are you trying to convince, B? I know what that bastard has done to you, and we both know he's never going to seek treatment. Do you really want to bring your child into the world and subject him or her to a life of abuse and alcoholism?" I hated having to phrase my argument that way, but I knew I had her. Bella would do anything she could to protect any child from having to live a life of that nature, after having lived it herself. The countless minutes of silence that held us then were the most intense moments of my life.

_God, please don't let her shut me out. _

"Edward," she sputtered, as tears slipped down her cheeks, "I don't want to argue with you, okay? I just…I can't…" Bella's head turned towards me as her body was overcome by gut-wrenching sobs. I wasted no time crossing the room and placing myself on the table. I took her in my arms and lifted her as gently as I could. She immediately wound her arms around my back, fisting my shirt in her hands as I cradled her head to my chest just under my chin. My heart had officially shattered into a million pieces. The guilt consumed me. I had pushed her too far and I hated myself for it. I should have taken the conversation with James outside, or better yet, I should have never answered the fucking phone. My mind worked in overdrive, tormenting me as I held her. The warmth of her tears seeped into my shirt and lay damp against me.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I pushed you too far, Bella."

She shook her head as she sniffled. "No, Edward. I'm sorry. You've been an angel and I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You were right in everything you said, and I…"

Bella didn't get to finish her statement. The door opened and Kate, Carlisle's head nurse, walked in carrying meds, a hospital identity bracelet and gown.

"Sorry to interrupt, but your room is ready, Ms. Swan. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Edward." Kate's voice was soft as she looked at Bella sympathetically. Bella raised her head, looked at me for a moment, and turned to Kate.

"No, he stays."

_WHAT? _ I was shocked, to say the least, that Bella wanted me to stay. We were best friends, but that didn't mean I was comfortable being in the room with her while she undressed.

"Bella, she needs you to undress and get into the gown. I really shouldn't be here for that."

"Please, Edward? You can turn your back. Don't leave," she panicked. I was planning on going outside to phone Alice and Emmett, to get a breath of fresh air. The desperation in Bella's voice stopped me from doing so, as I decided that I would just go after her sedative had set in. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being incredibly ridiculous and clingy. You should go get some fresh air," she trembled, showing her nervousness. "I'll be fine."

"B," I whispered into her hair as I moved closer once again, "stop."

Seriously, how many fucking times was she going to tell me she was sorry? Every time I heard the word pass through her lips, a part of me grew even angrier.

"Kate, if it's okay with you, I think I'm going to stay. I'll turn my back, I swear." I tried to communicate to Kate to let this one thing slide. She looked back at me, trepidation crossing her face, until suddenly her features softened.

"Okay. Just face the door. It'll only take a second."

**BPOV**

To say I was okay with Kate helping me undress and get into the gown was the farthest from the truth. As she gingerly helped me sit up and remove my top, I became numb. That was my only defense at this point. I knew she was a kind person, trusted by Carlisle, but my trust started and ended with Edward, his family and my own. I lost myself in my thoughts, running over everything Edward and I said since we'd arrived. I wasn't lying when I'd told him that he'd been an angel for me. In all honesty, if Edward hadn't been with me tonight, I'm not sure how I would have fared. The way he held me moments ago, when I'd lost the fight against the crumbling wall I'd held my emotions behind, meant the world to me. His scent had enveloped me as I pressed my face against his chest, giving me the comfort I so desperately needed. I had felt at home in his arms, like that was where I was always meant to be; even though it was under different circumstances than I had imagined.

When I yelled at him after the conversation with James, he was astounded. I could hear that much in the arguments he'd made to me. My stomach became sick the moment I referred to James as the man I loved. While I would always feel love for James, the love would only be for the James I knew years ago. Not the man that now existed in his empty shell. In the back of my mind, I knew pressing charges when the police came in the morning would be for the best. I just wasn't sure if I could bring myself to do it. The child I carried made that decision difficult. Did I really want my child to know me as the woman who put his father behind bars? Would doing so seem like an act of protection? The whole situation regarding the pregnancy really was my fault. As a counselor who dealt with accidental pregnancies regularly, I should have known better than to have unprotected sex with James after having missed a few days of birth control. I was more responsible than that. The only excuse I had was weak, and I wasn't proud of it. There was only one night our child could have been conceived. James had been drunk, and when he'd come home in the middle of the night demanding sex, I'd given in, but only to escape the possibility of angering him and suffering the consequences.

_Lot of good that did me._

The abuse was something else altogether. Again, in my profession, this was another situation I dealt with regularly. It made me sick to think what a hypocrite I was every time I counseled a young woman, mother, or teen about getting out of their abusive environments. If only I could practice what I preached. Maybe it was time for me to take a leave from work. I had three weeks vacation saved up, and I knew taking leave and getting myself together would be in the best interest of my clients.

"Ms. Swan?" Kate's gentleness brought me out of my fog.

"I…I'm sorry. I must have zoned out for a moment."

"Dear, it's okay. I just need you to lift your feet for me."

I registered then that she was on her knees before me, pulling my jeans off my feet. When she stood back up, she reached for something on the exam table. I felt the cool plastic of the bracelet she'd snapped onto my wrist.

"Do you need the restroom? If you do, it would be best that you go now, before you take the sedative and pain medication." She only asked this after slipping the sleeves of the gown up my arms and fastening the ties behind me. I nodded and gripped her outstretched hand, using it as support to get into the bathroom. Kate helped me slowly lower onto the toilet and the lower I got, the more my back and stomach clenched, sending my head into a spin as a moan slipped past my lips.

"Bella?" Edward's muffled voice came through the door. Thankfully, since I was speechless with the pain, Kate called back to him that I was all right.

Once I made it out of the bathroom, I saw a wheelchair waiting by the door. I lifted my head and faintly made out Edward's feet pacing back and forth near the entry door.

"Edward, sweetie, you can turn around. If you'd like, once Ms. Swan downs her medication, you can wheel her up to room 240A. You can help her into bed and I'll meet you there. I need to speak with Dr. Cullen to clarify a few more things before I get her situated for the night."

"Kate, I appreciate you being so helpful, but are you sure I'm allowed to do that?" Edward questioned as he turned around and walked over to me. He took my right hand and hooked it around his arm, assisting me into the chair.

"Not usually, but it's all right. I know Ms. Swan would feel more comfortable with you."

While I would have been fine with Kate escorting me to my room, I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't happy hearing Edward would do so instead. I found myself in sudden want of a bath, and I vaguely remembered something Carlisle had said about her helping clean me up.

"Kate, when Carlisle came in earlier, he mentioned you would help clean me up?"

"Oh yes…that. Carlisle was ahead of himself in saying I would do so here. Once we get you situated in your room, and the sedative goes into effect, he will come in and dress the wounds on your face. If you wish, I can sponge bathe you after he's finished? I thought with you being so uncomfortable at the moment it may make it easier on you. Or would you rather I do it before you take your meds?"

I had to be receiving special attention because of my closeness with Edward and his family. I knew this wasn't standard procedure. While letting Carlisle and Kate perform their tasks while I was under the influence of a sedative would have, in a sense, been more comfortable for me, I didn't want special treatment.

"While that's very thoughtful of you, I know that's not how things are done here. E, please tell Carlisle that I appreciate his care and concern, but I would rather them stick to regular procedure and take care of things before I go under." I felt the gentle squeeze of his hand while I looked to my lap.

"Bella, are you sure? You're so uncomfortable, they're only trying to make it easier," he whispered, kneeling to my level.

"I don't _want_ it to be easier! You will treat me as you would any other patient."

Edward may have tried to keep as quiet as possible, but I heard his huff of disagreement. I wasn't sure why I had become so defensive. I guessed I was simply aggravated at how far out of their way Edward and Carlisle were going to make me feel comfortable. While I appreciated the love they were expressing with their actions, as I had said before, this situation was my fault. I wasn't going to accept special treatment because I was stupid enough to stay with a fucked up man like James, dumb enough to skip pills, weak enough to let that bastard have his way and drunkenly fuck me, knocking me up. I never should have sprung the pregnancy test on James the way I had. Had I been thinking clearly I would have waited until he was actually sober to sit him down. I blamed my lack of judgment on my emotions that day. I was thrilled at the thought of having a child, devastated at what it would do to my plans of confessing my love to Edward, and hopeful at what it could mean for James and me. Maybe if I had waited until he was sober, James would have been open to it. Maybe he would have felt the need to change and seek help.

When I felt familiar warmth against my cheek, I realized I'd zoned out once more. Edward was now closer than before, his palm against my cheek, earnestly looking into my eyes, his face etched in worry. The vibrant green I usually found myself lost in was suddenly clear, not blurred by the haze the swelling in my eyes produced.

"This zoning out and going in and out of consciousness is starting to worry me, B. I'm worried that Dad may be right about you having a concussion. We'll do as you wish and not treat you differently, but will you do me a favor and at least take the Darvocet? You need something to take some of the edge off the pain."

"It won't make me drowsy?"

"I'm not going to lie. It'll probably make you a little tired but, it won't put you to sleep. Please, if not for yourself, do it for the baby." I merely nodded and held out my hand. Kate, I assumed, placed the pill in my hand while Edward passed me the water. I tilted my head back and swallowed. He gradually rose to his feet, pressing a kiss to my temple before moving to stand behind my wheelchair.

Once Edward and Kate had gotten me situated in my new room, Edward announced he was going outside for a moment while Kate bathed me and Carlisle tended my wounds. I knew he needed a minute to breathe. He had been put through the ringer tonight and I felt awful knowing he had to go into work in the morning. I also knew without him saying so that he would call his sister, Alice, and Emmett while outside. Did I want them to know?

_You know they'll find out somehow._

I really thought I was okay with it. After all, they'd known about every time James had hit me in the past. I knew Edward would delay them from coming to see me. Emmett would be livid, and Alice would be beside herself until she either saw or called me.

**EPOV**

I stepped out into the frigid night air. I had managed to bum a cigarette from one of the nurses since I needed something to calm me down. I was sure Bella knew that when I'd announced I was going outside, I'd call the regulars; Alice and Emmett. I reached into my pocket and flipped open my phone. I lit up the cigarette as the phone rang in my ear.

"Y…yeah," a throat cleared on the line.

"Em, it's Edward. You awake?"

"I am now, jackass. You better have a good fucking reason for calling me at," he paused, "Dude; it's fucking three in the morning!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's Bella."

"Okay, you've got my attention. What the fuck happened now?" Emmett's voice raised an octave and he sounded clearer, more alert.

"Before I tell you, if Rose is with you, you may want to step outside." I had to warn him. I knew when I let the cat out of the bag, he would lose his shit and waking his girlfriend, who was eight months pregnant, would not help matters. Since Rose was one of Bella's best friends, she would, like Alice, get too emotional and it would possibly add stress to her baby.

"Fuck. Edward, what did that motherfucker do?" Emmett growled through the receiver as I heard the sound of him closing his apartment door and stepping outside.

"He hit her, Em. I won't sugar coat it for you, she's in the worst shape I've ever seen her. Carlisle just moved her into a room here at the hospital. He's keeping her overnight to watch over her. He suspects a concussion. In the morning, he wants x-rays to assess the rest of the damage, and an OB/GYN will look her over before he lets her leave."

"An OB/GYN? Why the fuck would she need to be looked over by one of them unless she's…?" Emmett trailed off.

"She's pregnant, Emmett. That bastard beat her to a bloody pulp while she was fucking pregnant," I snarled as I clenched my jaw, sucking in a drag of the cig.

"_That son of a bitch!_" Emmett roared, and I heard the sound of his fist colliding with the brick wall outside his apartment. "Ed, man, what the fuck happened? Start at the beginning."

"Fuck, Emmett, I don't even know the entire story. All I know is, Bella called me earlier tonight at around eleven. She was a wreck, crying to me over the phone, pleading that she needed me. Bella screamed in my ear, in pain. I didn't wait a moment longer. I hung up and left to go get her. The drive to her house was excruciating enough. I just knew if that fucker would have been there, I'd have killed him. Em, man, I'm not even going to go into detail about what I saw when I walked in. There was so much blood, and she was so bloodied, that I ended up emptying my fucking stomach within minutes. When I did I saw the pregnancy test on the island. Bella told me about an hour or so ago that she only found out she was pregnant tonight. My guess is she got home, told James- a drunken James- the news and he beat her. I brought her here since my dad is on call tonight and we've been here ever since. She keeps going in and out of consciousness, she can hardly move, and she's fucking blaming herself."

"She's _what_? That's bullshit! Did you tell her to fuck off with that noise?"

"Well, the fucker called me tonight. She was in the room when it happened, and she overheard my argument with him. I threatened him and she flipped the fuck out on me."

"You weren't supposed to let her witness that, cocksucker!"

"I couldn't help it! Bella freaks out if I'm not in her sight. She keeps saying she needs me, and you know as well as I do how she feels about hospitals. I'm only out here calling your ass right now because the nurse I cleaning her up and Carlisle is tending her wounds."

"What room and floor is she on?" Emmett's emotions were out of control. If I allowed him to come now, he'd only make matters worse. He needed to wrap his head around everything first.

"Emmett, you should wait until the morning. She's pretty roughed up and they just gave her a sedative. Besides, visiting hours are over and they won't allow you in. I know how you feel because I feel the same. You need to calm yourself down before you see her. Bella can't handle much more."

"I'm her fucking brother, Edward! I have just as much right, if not more, than you do to be there!" I knew telling him not to come tonight wouldn't be easy.

"Come first thing in the morning. The police will be coming by for a report on what happened, and I'm sure she'd like for you to be here with her. Emmett, listen, we've got to stay strong for her the next few weeks. I'm not letting her go back to that fucking asshole. I'm going to help Bella put him behind her if it's the last thing I fucking do. I just pray she cooperates with the cops and puts that fucker away for what he's done to her."

"No worries, bro. Trust me, I will tear that motherfucker limb from limb if he ever goes near her again."

"Well, I was just calling to let you know. I've still got to call Alice," I sighed, taking in a long, final pull from the cigarette before throwing the butt down and stomping it out with the toe of my boot.

"Oh shit, you're going to call the Pixie now? Ed, are you sure that's the best idea? You know you won't be able to stop her from going up there."

"I know, but I will make her stay put. She's smart enough to know that Bella needs time to recuperate first. I need something to calm me down before I go back up there, Em. Alice, as annoying as she is, does live with Jasper and he can talk me down."

Jasper Whitlock was Alice's fiancée. She and Jasper had been together since high school, and we'd practically become brothers. He was an accomplished psychologist in Seattle and how he put up with my fashion designer, pixie-like sister was beyond me. She was hyper and energetic, always up in everyone's business, while he was calm and laid back, but yet they were perfect for one another. Jasper had talked me down countless times on the nights when Bella had taken refuge at my place. Nights where I'd wanted nothing more than to leave and pound James' ass into an early grave; tonight would be no different.

"I'll see you up there first thing then. And Edward, look, I know you've never actually said anything, but I know you love Bella. I'm just gonna say thanks for being there for her, man. I don't know where she'd be now if she hadn't had you all these years. I would rather not think about it either."

_Fuck._

"Is it that obvious?" I groaned, raising my hand to clutch at my hair.

"To everyone _but _Bella. That girl is as thick headed as they come. Trust. I'm her brother, we got the same genes." I actually managed a laugh at that.

"Tell me something I don't already know. All right, Em, I'll see you in the morning. Oh and one more thing, you might want to keep Rose from seeing her for a few days. She's in bad shape, and I don't want seeing Bella to add stress. Rose is too close to the end."

"I'll try, no promises though. Text if anything changes."

"I will. Later." I hung up and sighed. It was now three thirty, and while I would benefit greatly from calling Alice now, Emmett had a point. I would have to fight to keep her from coming here, and I didn't think I had the energy for it.

As I pocketed my phone, I walked back inside and met Carlisle in his office. He raised his head from the file he was looking over and locked eyes with me. I didn't know why, but being alone with my father in the office caused my walls to crumble, and the dam of tears I'd been fighting against all night spilled over. My head bowed to my chest, my hands pulled at my hair as my body shook in silent cries. My father's arms came around me, pulling me tight to his chest and giving me the comfort only he could.

I wasn't sure how long I'd cried in his arms, but eventually the tears ran dry and he ushered me to her room, claiming she'd been begging for me. I hated having been away from her for such an extended time, but I had needed it. When I stumbled into Bella's room, she was in bed. Her head was wrapped in gauze, and while her cuts had been cleaned, the bruising and swelling made her face look that much more alien to me. The beautiful woman I knew was hidden underneath the grotesque wounds. I couldn't see the beauty of her brown eyes or the usual flawless glow of her ivory skin. Everything about her appearance now screamed reminders of what that prick had done to her and my heart broke again for the hundredth time that night. I slowly approached the chair beside the bed, and as I began to lower myself, her hand reached out and laced with mine. My brow furrowed as I looked at her quizzically.

"Lay with me?" she whispered as a plea.

I couldn't refuse her.

I walked around to the other side and climbed up on top of the covers, cautious to not bump her and cause more pain. As soon as I'd laid back, she gradually turned and nestled her head under my chin, her head on my chest and her left arm resting on my ribcage. Before she fell asleep, I heard a sniffle and a faint whisper of thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**JPOV**

I had watched from a dark corner of the apartment complex as Edward, the son of a bitch who claimed to be my brother, placed the whore in his car. I wasn't a complete imbecile. I knew he'd locked the doors and probably alerted that self-righteous prick of a security guard inside. They were both stupider than I had thought. Judging from the phone call and his weak threats, they assumed I knew nothing. But they were wrong. I wasn't as blind as they liked to think I was. I knew every night that I'd given that bitch the slap she'd deserved, she had run to him. Just like I knew he welcomed her with open arms, turning her against me little by little. While they would lie and deny it until they were blue in the face, the bastard she carried inside of her was planted by him. They believed I drank to drown out the memories of my days at war, but the truth was I did it to live with myself for not having confronted them yet.

Things with Bella and I were great, or so I'd thought, until I returned home from Iraq. The way she looked at Edward and the way he looked at her spoke volumes. Things had changed. The two people closest to me had betrayed me. While they were stupid, they were also just as smart. I had hopes of catching them in the act in our apartment, but it never happened. Instead, the bitch would wait until I was drunk and purposely instigate fights with me, pushing my buttons until I smacked her pompous ass around. Then she'd make her move and run to him, where I knew, they, together spat all over our relationship and our love. Edward's friendship with me had been solid since we were kids, so when he chose her over me, it was a cold, hard slap in the face, and my decision was made. I'd give them time to get settled, happy, and long enough to think I'd given up. Then I would make my move. They wouldn't stand a fucking chance against me.

**BPOV**

The quiet murmur of voices had slowly brought me out of my sleep. There was a constant throbbing throughout my entire body as I lay still in bed, unable to move. I could still smell the faint essence of Edward on my pillow. I picked up on the smell of cigarette smoke and it broke my heart, knowing that last night I had pushed him far enough to fall back on smoking, a habit he'd struggled hard to quit years ago. The warmth of someone's hand on my cheek caused me to open my eyes. I had known instantly it wasn't Edward, and, as I focused, my eyes settled on the protective brown eyes of my brother, Emmett. I had known he would come, but I honestly didn't think his would be the first face I saw. I noticed the swelling in my eyes had gone down significantly. Granted, they were still swollen, but nothing like before, which I supposed is why I was able to make out Edward's form behind him.

"Em, what are you doing here?" I croaked. My throat was unbelievably dry. "Where's Rose?"

Edward quickly moved forward, holding a water bottle out to me. I gratefully accepted it, awkwardly meeting his eyes as I remembered my desperate plea of asking him to lay with me last night. He seemed oddly nervous as well.

"She's at home, probably still in bed, and you know why I'm here. You okay, sis? Need me to get a nurse?" I nodded wordlessly. I could see the questions and anger swimming in his eyes as Edward dashed out of the room, I assumed to alert the nurse, though why he didn't use the call button on the bed was beyond me.

"Look, Em, I know you've got questions, and I intend to answer them the best I can- when the police get here. Reliving it once will be hard enough."

"Yeah, about that, you _are _pressing charges, aren't you?" He arched a brow at me, as if he were daring me to say no. I hung my head. I still had a lot to think through. As I had told myself last night, I knew what I needed to do, but truth be told, I was scared.

"Please…I haven't had a chance to think anything through. I don't know what I'll do, Emmett."

"Are you kidding me with this horseshit? Bella, there's nothing to fucking think about. I know I've made no secret about how I feel in regards to him, but this time was the _last _time."

"It's not just me at risk this time, Em. I'm carrying his child." My bottom lip began to quiver. It was too early in the morning to deal with this. I was tired of crying; I had done enough of that last night.

"That's only more reason to press charges. Bella, you've got to think about your child's future. That's my niece or nephew you hold inside of you, and I'm taking my stand as uncle and saying he isn't getting anywhere near them," Emmett let out a low growl.

"He's right, B," Edward interrupted. I had apparently been so caught up in my feud with Emmett, that I'd failed to notice he'd come back in.

"And honey, I'm sorry, but as this child's _grandfather_, I will make sure that bastard is put behind bars for this. You're getting out of this nightmare you've lived with James once and for all. I won't lose you to this, not if I can help it." My head whipped around as a biting zap throbbed in my head. I was stunned to see Charlie, my father, in the doorway. His protectiveness and just the mere fact that he was here caused tears to burn behind my eyes. Charlie had always heard about my altercations with James through Edward or Emmett, but he had never actually come to see me and my heart swelled at his actions.

"What the fuck is this, an intervention? I woke up not ten minutes ago and already I'm ambushed! Was actually living through it last night not enough? I don't see what's so wrong about me needing to think things over." I looked wide-eyed at them as they all three stared back.

Edward's jaw was twitching, Emmett was grinding his fists together, and Charlie had his eyes fixed on me in a disciplinary fashion. Edward was the first to make a move. He took a seat on the edge of the bed beside me and took my hand into his own; his thumb rubbing soothing circles across my knuckles. For the first time ever, I pulled my hand from him and flinched when hurt flickered in his eyes. I wasn't sure why I did it.

"Bella, I'm sorry we've bombarded you like this, but you need to make a decision now. The police are out in the hall. They wanted to wake you earlier, giving you no time at all, but Charlie, Emmett, and I convinced them to permit us the chance to prepare you," Edward's voice cracked as he struggled through his words. He seemed to focus on a far corner of the room, not making eye contact- which was unusual for him.

"How can they expect me to do something now? It seems everyone keeps forgetting that I'm fucking pregnant! I'm in more pain than I've ever been in, and everyone is pushing me to put James behind bars! The thought of doing so scares me more than comforts me. It would mean raising my child as a single mother, _alone._" I didn't mean to let the last part, one of my greatest fears, slip. A fear which I hadn't realized I'd had until that moment.

Edward's eyes bore into my own, calculating and for once, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. If I had been able to tear away from his gaze, I would have checked out Charlie and Emmett's expressions, but Edward stopped me by speaking up first.

"Charlie, Emmett…I know it's a lot to ask, but would you give me a moment alone with Bella?" His eyes never strayed from mine, but I heard the quiet shuffling of their feet as they exited the room.

"I don't know what it is you hope to accomplish by kicking them out, but you're wasting your time. Everything only happened just last night, and already I'm being pressured." Edward's head lowered as he shook it back and forth, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit! Bella, please stop fighting against me. I kicked them out in hopes that you would feel comfortable enough to talk to me about what exactly lead up to the events of last night- that, for once, you would let me in that head of yours. I'm drawing a blank right now and to be honest, I don't like it." His green eyes darkened as he frowned at me. "You know you can tell me anything, and I only want to help you. But, B, I can't do that if you won't talk to me. What are you so afraid of? What makes you think you'll go through this alone? You used to be an open book to me, but now it feels like, while I know you need me, you're also pulling away. I'm begging you, B, please…let me in." He finished his plea on a whisper that struck deep in my heart.

"Five years of my life I've given to James, E. I don't know how-" I started to say.

"And look what he's done to you for the past two! You can't," he interrupted, his voice heavy with agitation.

"You want to hear this or not?" I stopped him, my voice raising an octave. When he bowed his head, I took that as an urge to continue. "I'm not sure I would know how to live without him. Regardless of how he's treated me, James is my child's father, and I can't just condemn him to jail without considering all the options. What if he wakes up tomorrow and decides to get help? Maybe I could get _my_ James back, Edward, and you could get your friend back. I'm sure that's the last thing on your mind right now, but if I press charges today, I would be committing to going this alone, and in all honesty, I'm not sure I'm strong enough to handle that. I don't know if I could handle having to, one day, tell my child that I'm responsible for their father not being around," I choked, holding back a sob.

"B, I know how much you've got invested in James, but you, Emmett and I have been trying for the past year now to get him to seek help. He's refused every time without a moment's hesitation. It may sound cruel, maybe even insensitive, but I doubt this is going to make him have a change of heart. He's put you through hell the past two years and don't try to deny it because I've been there every time to clean up the mess, not that I mind; you know I don't. You deserve better than what he can give you, Bella. Your child wouldn't hold you responsible for protecting yourself and them from a life of abuse. If you do press charges and let's say he does go to jail, that doesn't mean you can't have him present in their life. There are ways around it." He held my hand tighter and shifted closer on the bed.

"E, I know what I should do and I know I should press charges, but I'm afraid," I cried brokenly. "More afraid than I've ever been. I don't know if I'm ready for motherhood and I can't-" Her voice tapered off as she became overcome with sobs.

"You won't be alone, Bella." His firm tone and the conviction his voice held caught me by surprise, stunning me into silence. "I'll be there. Every step of the way if that's what you need. You could live with me, and I promise you, I will help raise this child. My family, Emmett and Charlie would be behind you as well. I know it wouldn't be the same as having James around, but it's better than nothing at all." I gasped, cupping my hand over my mouth.

Never had I expected him to come forth that way. I knew he was only offering as my best friend and while it hurt my heart deeply, it equally warmed it.

"Edward, I could never ask you to do that for me. You have done more than enough as it is. Without you helping me through these past two years, I don't know where I'd be, and I know you've selflessly sacrificed nights out with the guys and important business trips because of it - even though you'd never admit it to me. Plus, you've only just started practicing with Cromwell, Baker and Harris. I'm already planning to take an extended leave from work to seek out counseling for myself until I get my mind together. I don't have much saved to get me through, but it's enough until I return to work. I can't ask you to support us. You shouldn't have to be sucked into this."

"Hey," He whispered, hooking a finger under my chin and bringing my head up until our eyes met. "I'm already in as deep as I can go. Don't worry about my job. I have enough loyal clients to secure my job. Most of my time is spent at home researching cases and preparing for court hearings anyhow. And you know money is no object to me. You are my best friend and I love you. You're having a baby, Bella, and I refuse to sit back and watch you struggle. I want to do this. I want to help raise this child with you and I will. All you have to do is let me."

"B-but my apartment," I stuttered.

"We'll get you out of the lease, okay? You're worrying about all the wrong things. All you need to worry about is protecting yourself and the baby from James. The rest are just trivial little things that can be taken care of in time. Please …think about it? That's all I ask," he begged, his green eyes turning blue green as tears brimmed. I didn't know what to say.

The offer he had laid out gave me hope for an "us" in the future. Even though he'd just said he loved me for the first time, I knew without a doubt that it was meant to be a friendly kind of love. Not the deep, soul wrenching love that had consumed every corner of my heart. Could I really turn his offer down? His hand once again squeezed mine a little tighter as I simply looked up and nodded.

"I'll think about it," I whispered as his lips lifted into his crooked grin. He then leaned forward, wrapping me in a gentle hug, nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Thank you," Edward breathed out softly.

And as if on cue, Emmett and Charlie walked back in. Both with curious stares as Edward pulled away from me, discreetly wiping his eyes before turning to look at them over his shoulder.

I took in a deep breath, closing my eyes. "Tell the police I'm ready."

**EPOV**

Emmett had woken me this morning when he burst into Bella's room. I had still been on my back, on top of the covers, with Bella snuggled warmly beneath them and her body tight against mine – as tight as her injuries would allow, anyway. I didn't feel like I'd had any where near enough sleep to have the energy to put up with big grizzly Emmett. He'd smirked at me as I tried to slip from beneath Bella and off the bed without waking her. It was only after I'd gotten up that his eyes truly saw her. I had never seen a man as fucking big as Emmett cry- until that moment. He had taken the seat beside her bed and took her hand while he let go. The more he cried, the angrier he got. Eventually, Emmett, Carlisle and Charlie had trapped me in a corner of the room. They suggested I go home and get cleaned up, take a nap- well, fuck that. There was no fucking way I was leaving Bella this morning, no matter how tired I was. I knew the police would be showing up any minute, and I would be damned before I left her to go through that alone.

I wasn't exactly sure when Charlie had gotten here. My assumption was that Carlisle had probably called him as the next of kin and because of just how badly James had beaten her. Since I had been reluctant to go down to the cafeteria and risk the chance of her waking up alone, Charlie and Emmett had brought our breakfasts up to Bella's room. All I really cared about was getting some fucking coffee, being that they'd woken my ass up at 8 this morning - I'd only fallen asleep a little under four hours before and felt as though I could sleep another twelve. Charlie expressed over coffee how thankful he was to me for having taken care of Bella last night. He also made no fucking secret of how rundown and scraggly I looked this morning. Hell, I'd been up since 5AM yesterday! I'd had an exceptionally okay day that had improved upon setting up a coffee date with Bella and Angela. The coffee date should have happened two hours ago at 7AM –it was now 10AM-which meant I had needed to call Angela and explain how she hadn't exactly been stood up. Fucking problem was I didn't have her number and Bella's cell phone was dead. The only other person I knew had her number was my sister, Alice, and she wouldn't be here until noon. Of course, if Alice would have had her way, she'd have been here well before the sun came up. And as always, she would have been bouncing off the walls all cheery and fucking hyper. No one, including myself, in this hospital had the energy or the patience to handle the wrath of my sister that early. I'd managed to talk her down with the help of Jasper; and by talking her down, I mean bribing her by handing her my credit card to spend two grand any way she wanted. I knew I would live to regret it and that she would spend more than two grand, but if it allowed us more quiet time, then I would gladly do anything.

Once we had finished breakfast, I was leaning against the couch while Emmett quietly spoke to Bella in hopes that she'd wake up. The room was still dark; the only light being the faint light on the wall behind the bed. Charlie had briefly stepped out to talk to the two policemen that were waiting outside the room. Thankfully, the station had sent down two of their more friendly officers, and I say that because I've met a lot of the bad ones. I'd been known to have a bit of a problem with going over the speed limit.

When Bella finally woke, I was still standing behind Emmett, but didn't hesitate to bring her a drink of water. Her voice had sounded horrible and with the different meds she'd been given, her throat had probably been bone dry. I didn't know why, but a wave of nervousness had come over me the moment our eyes met. We had always been close. Anyone that knew us could see that, but somehow, something felt different – like it had shifted. I wasn't even sure how to explain it. We'd had gone through what was probably the toughest situation yet. Bella had been so emotional last night – rightfully so – and I was afraid for her. She had a lot of decisions to make: major, life-changing decisions. James had taken a lot out of her the past few years. Bella wasn't as lively as she was during our days in university – while he was gone . I loved her no matter what, but I would have been lying if I said I didn't miss the fun we used to have. I could always get her to give me that beautiful smile, even now, but her eyes wouldn't shine as bright. She was a strong woman, probably the strongest woman I knew; next to my mother and my sister. And it blew my mind at how she'd kept that with her after all James' had done. No matter who it was, there was always a breaking point where it would be too much, and I truly believed she had reached that point last night.

I was ripped from my thoughts as I tuned into her and Emmett's conversation. Bella told him she was in pain, so I didn't hesitate in going to get a nurse. When I returned, they were arguing, and although it was a conversation that needed to be had, going after her about James right now in such an aggressive manner wasn't the way. So I walked in and calmly told her Emmett was right, but before she could say anything back or I could say anything further, Charlie spoke up from behind me. I knew instantly from the look in her eyes that Emmett had failed to inform her of Charlie being here. Just as I suspected she exploded on the three of us about an intervention and ambushing her. I tried to take the calm approach by doing what I normally did; I carefully sat next to her so as not to jar the bed, and took her hand in my own, rubbing circles soothingly on her hand. My heart dropped to my stomach as she jerked her hand away as if I'd burned her. I had cast my eyes to a corner of the room, afraid to look into her eyes.

Bella continued pleading her case, but one thing she said I heard louder than everything else. She was afraid of raising a child alone. I had to get Emmett and Charlie out so I could talk to her because I wasn't sure I could hold back my tears for long. I had locked eyes with her and neither of us turned away as I asked Charlie and Emmett for a moment alone. They seemed to have picked up on the tension between Bella and I as they left without a word. She had immediately started in on me, knowing full well I was about to have the talk with her we never had last night. So I did something I'd never done with her – I begged. The whole not knowing what was going on in her head during all of this was driving me mad. I knew she was hurt and confused and even afraid, but I knew no further than that. Bella and I were the kind of friends that didn't need words to say how we were feeling, we just knew. But this morning, I was at a loss at what to do. All I knew is she was afraid of doing this alone, and I think my heart already had an answer for that.

What pissed me off about the whole fucking thing was that she was so concerned about James possibly having a miraculous change of heart overnight. That had been her excuse not to leave him the past few months. All the arguments that she and I'd had always ended in her defending him and claiming he just needed help. I told her as much, that it wouldn't change anything and she'd be better off without him, her and the baby both. But then she brought up why she was afraid of going it alone, and I'd fired off my solution to the problem before properly thinking it through. My heart was speaking for me when I told Bella she wouldn't be alone and that I would help raise the child with her. I wasn't lying, and I didn't regret my actions, either. To say she was stunned would be an understatement. She began crying again and if I had thought I was frustrated not reading her earlier, now I was ready to pull my fucking hair out. I had not a single clue what she was thinking. I couldn't tell if she was horrified, happy, or just plain shell-shocked.

When she'd said she would think about it after I'd explained my reasoning to her, I felt hopeful but I wasn't sure which way she would go. I had told Bella I loved her for the first time and had thrown in her being my best friend out of fear for scaring her off or pushing her too soon. While I meant every word in a deeper manner, I was sure she didn't return my feelings.

Charlie and Emmett then walked back in and Bella announced, much to my surprise, that she was ready to talk to the cops. My hands instantly became sweaty, my nerves having taken over with worry for her emotional and mental state. I began questioning myself about whether springing a proposal like that on her at a time like this was the smartest move. Retelling last night would take a lot out of her, and I'd just added another thing to think about to her plate. Fuck my life.

**BPOV**

My mind was one big clusterfuck of thoughts. I would be making a decision in regards to pressing charges against James within minutes. And now I had to make yet another decision on Edward's offer. I didn't really have many other options. My job was in Seattle and even though I would be taking a leave, I didn't want to flee town and uproot my life because of James. I knew Charlie would want me to go home with him, but he would only add pressure and stress. I'd constantly worry about him relapsing. Emmett would welcome me, but he and Rosalie were expecting a baby soon, and I wouldn't feel right intruding on that. Alice and Jasper, well, frankly I didn't have the fucking energy. I wasn't looking at Edward as a last resort. I was looking at taking him up on raising this child together and wondering whether I could keep my feelings hidden. Not that I had decided against telling him, I just wanted my life back on track and free of drama before I did anything more about it.

"Bella? Honey, did you hear me?" Charlie's voice startled me. As I looked around, I saw Edward's worried gaze fixed on me. Charlie and Emmett stared at me, equally worried. Great, I'd zoned out yet again.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, trying to shake off the foggy haze in my head.

"I said this is Officer Ulley and Officer Crowley," Charlie said slowly. The way he spoke to me almost made me feel as though he was talking to an invalid. I nodded my head and met their eyes.

"Ms. Swan, we understand you're in a lot of pain, so we'll try to make this quick. We just need to ask you a few questions. What happened last night?" Officer Ulley had a kind voice, but something about his question touched a nerve.

"Isn't it obvious?" I spat as my hand gestured towards the bruises and wounds on my face. I heard sharp intakes of breaths from around the room in response to my bitterness. I was sure Emmett, Charlie, and Edward found my reaction unexpected and out of character for me. I wouldn't have argued with them either.

I glanced around the room and saw Edward shake his head, warning me to calm down with his intense gaze. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. I'm under a lot of stress right now, add the pain to that, and well." I looked down before taking in a deep breath and bringing my chin back up to meet the officers' eyes.

"Yesterday evening, while at work, I wasn't feeling well. I found out I was pregnant and rushed home to tell my boyfriend, James. When I arrived at home, he was drunk and didn't take the news well. He started throwing insults at me. I became angry and fought back, yelling at him. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed me by my hair and shoved my head into the island. It knocked me off balance and I fell to the floor. I tried to back away from him when he came around the side of the island, but I wasn't fast enough. He started kicking my back and when I tried to curl in on myself in defense, he flipped me over and started in on my face. He finally stopped and told me we were over and to get rid of the baby before he left."

I was too afraid to look up, so my eyes remained fixed on the weave patterns of the blanket that laid on me. I could feel my chin quivering as warm tears trekked down my cheeks. I knew without seeing him that Edward was moving towards me. I still couldn't lift my eyes to meet his, but when he came to stand still beside the bed, he reached out a hand to me, and I noticed he was shaking. And I knew without asking that he was trembling from anger, trying to rein in his emotions. Our hands clasped together tightly, giving me reassurance and strength to answer anything else.

"How long have you been seeing this man? What's his name?"

"James Carter and we've been together for five years." I don't know where it came from, but all of a sudden I was sure of what I needed to do. I shot my head up to look at Edward, whose eyes were closed and head was down. "Until now."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

BPOV

The second the words left my lips, Edward's eyes shot open in shock. Why he was so surprised, I wasn't sure. I had thought that getting me away from James was what he wanted. Shouldn't he have been happy?

"Has anything like this ever happened before?" Officer Crowley stepped in. Here came the hard part. Admitting that this had been going on for the past two years was going to be shameful. Edward gave my hand a firm squeeze, urging me on.

"Yes," I whispered in a voice so low, I barely heard myself. "The first time was around two years ago."

"September fifteenth of two thousand eight," Edward said in a low tone, and I could swear he had growled under his breath. However, I had no words in response to him knowing that date by heart.

"You were present at the time, Mr. Cullen?" Crowley arched a brow apprehensively.

"It's Edward. And no, I wasn't there, but Bella came to my place afterward. If you want information on the other incidents, I'll answer whatever questions you may have, but at another time."

I watched as the officers and Edward nodded at each other a moment later, as if they were having their own conversation in their minds. In a way, I was relieved that he had stopped the officers because I really didn't want to dredge all the horrible memories up.

"Is this the first time you've had to come to the hospital?" Uley questioned.

"Yes."

"You said Mr. Carter was drunk. Is that a recurring thing?"

"James is an alcoholic. He's got issues, and I guess he attempts to drown them in a bottle. It's on those nights that he's extremely edgy. The smallest things can set him off, so I try to stay out of his way as much as possible on those nights. Sometimes, if I know before I leave work that he's drunk, I won't go home. I'll stay with friends. I just wasn't so lucky this time."

"Was there anything that Mr. Carter said to you in reference to why he was so angry?"

All eyes were on me, waiting. I felt myself shrink under their apprehensive stares. The only thing I could think of was James' accusations of infidelity-which were completely unfounded.

"He was firmly set on the idea that I'd cheated on him; that the baby wasn't his. Actually, 'whored around' was how he put it," I snarled under my breath. If I could have spit fire, I would have.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to ask this, but is there any truth to his claims?" The accusing tone in Crowley's voice, despite his apology beforehand, set my blood on fire, and as I was about to raise hell, someone beat me to it.

"Are you seriously asking that fucking question?" Edward barked, glaring the officer down. "Don't you think if she had, she would have left that jackass a long time ago? Months of me trying to talk her out of the relationship didn't get through to her. For some reason unknown to me, she loves him. And if there's anything I've learned about Bella Swan in all the years I've known her, it's that she's loyal to those she loves and she loves with her whole heart.

"You're supposed to be getting her statement, not asking questions laced with bogus accusations masked by some fucking lame ass apology in making her out to be some kind of-" Edward's rant was abruptly cut off by Charlie wrapping a hand firmly around his arm, and hauling him out of the room.

My heart went to my throat. Edward had stood up for me in a way that only made me love him more. His words had brought tears to my eyes yet again, and I suspected that once I got out of here, I'd be all cried out. Edward hadn't tried to mask his frustration and bafflement over my choosing to remain in the abusive relationship with James, and his feelings on the matter were mirrored in Emmett's eyes. If there was anything that put the proverbial final nail in the coffin on my decision to leave James, it was seeing what _not _leaving him was doing to Edward and Emmett. They were the two men I trusted above all others and loved more than I could put into words.

Emmett, although he lived closer now, hadn't always been so easily accessible to me. He wasn't able to be there through it all; not in the way Edward had, but that didn't mean I hadn't put him through hell with worry. My relationship with my brother hadn't even begun until I moved in with Charlie at thirteen years old. To this day, Charlie had never explained to me how it had come to be that Renee had gained custody of me and Charlie of Emmett. Why a court would split us up that way confused me. Because of it, I'd lost thirteen years worth of getting to know him. Once I moved to Forks, Emmett and I quickly began catching up. He had been the caretaker of Charlie up until he started college, which just so happened to be the same year I'd met James. Emmett had never cared for James either. Not even before his years in Iraq. He claimed that something had always been off about him, and I hated to say it, but he was right.

Edward, on the other hand, was different. Emmett got along great with him, and they regularly hung out together when Emmett would come in from Chicago during breaks- which was what eventually led to Emmett meeting Jasper's sister, Rosalie, on one of our nights out with the gang. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I regularly met at a local bar, or dance club once a month. The night they met, we had all gathered at The Showbox at the Market, a dance club. That was also the night James' abusive nature had begun.

A throat was cleared before I could delve into the memories of that night, and my head rose up to see Officer Crowley looking at me expectantly, while tapping his pen impatiently against his notepad.

"What?" I snapped as he arched a cocky brow. "If you're looking for an apology, you aren't getting it," the venom in my voice was thick.

"Just answer the question, Ms. Swan," Crowley replied in aggravation.

"No, and for the simple fact that I don't believe I should have to dignify that disgusting question with a response."

"So, you would have us believe that there is, in fact, truth to his allegations?" The smug smirk he wore was about all I could take.

"_Get out,"_ I hissed. "Get the _fuck_ out of my room! I never once said there was any truth to…"

"Bells, I know you don't want to and I don't blame you," Emmett started, shooting daggers in Crowley's direction. "Just answer the prick's question so we can get on with this and they can get out of here."

I could see Crowley out of the corner of my eye, make a move toward Emmett, but Uley held a hand against his chest.

"That's enough, Crowley!" Uley reprimanded. "Ma'am, you'll have to forgive my partner, he seems to have forgotten what we came here to do. Disregard his last question; I believe Mr. Cullen gave us all we needed in that regard. Now, do you want to press charges?"

Of course, that was the moment Charlie and Edward walked back through the door. Edward, I could tell, was still fuming, but whatever Charlie had said to him seemed to have reined his anger in-just a smidge.

_And we know how you just love an angry Edward._

Oh, super! Not only did I have one subconscious bitch up my ass, I now apparently had more.

_We resent that. _

Edward was back at my side, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose, and the other trembling as it laced with mine. I assumed he was trying to keep a grasp on his sanity, however fragile it may have been at that moment. When he finally lowered the hand from his nose, I gave him a reassuring smile; or at least the best one I could muster at the time. Edward's lips turned up slightly into a grin, but didn't reach his eyes.

"Officer Uley, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask your partner to leave. He's adding tension to this room, and my daughter will not be subjected to his insensitive inquiries." Charlie spoke with a firm voice; his Chief of Police voice. Neither Uley nor Crowley said a word. Crowley threw down the pen and pad, exiting my room. If I had to guess, they were aware of Charlie's rank despite the fact that he was out of his jurisdiction.

"Yes. Yes, I'd like to press charges."

EPOV

That mother fucking cop was lucky Charlie had pulled me out when he did. I had more than enough anger and rage built up in me from the past twenty-four hours to fuck this cocky prick up, but I would be taking my pent up frustration out on the wrong person. While he was out of line, he was only doing his job, no matter how poorly he was doing it. I had been one step away from committing a crime against Crowley that would have landed me in jail-a lot of good that would have done for Bella.

"Have you lost your damn mind?" Charlie had barked out at me once we were out of Bella's room.

"What the hell was I supposed to do, Charlie? I wasn't going to let him do that to her! She would never do something like that and to think that bastard..." I paced back and forth in front of her door while Charlie watched me, one hand on his hip, the other scratching at his chin, watching me as if he were picking me apart in the way that cops do.

"They don't know her, Edward, and they are only doing their job. I'd like to punch Crowley out myself, but it won't solve anything. Do you even realize what would have happened if I let you continue with your tirade? You could have been thrown in jail, and we'd all be up Shit Creek without a Paddle. The most important thing we have to focus on above all else, no matter how hard, is my daughter. And right now, you seem to be the only one she feels comfortable enough talking to about all this mess. I'll be damned if I let you land yourself in a cell. Now keep your shit together, suck it up, and let's get back in there. We left her alone with that prick and Emmett, which may or may not have been my best move."

I hadn't even had a chance to say anything back to Charlie. He'd spoken his piece, and I couldn't decide if he was trying to talk me down or castigate me. He gave me a moment to breathe and get myself together. I was only able to pull myself into a restrained version of before. I could feel the stiffness in my walk as every muscle and bone in my body shook with my escalated state of hostility. My hands were trembling when I reached Bella's side. I was plagued by so many thoughts going in and out of my head while trying to keep my cool, and not meet eyes with the cop. Pathetic as I may have been, I didn't trust myself to look at him. I wanted to fly across the room and knock him the fuck out just for the sheer pleasure of feeling my fist hit something.

I gripped onto Bella's hand, seeking calm and hoping that her touch would help to bring my heightened anger down a notch. The warmth her hand offered did not disappoint as I felt my body slowly begin to unwind. When I finally managed to open my eyes and look back at her, I was knocked for six; Bella was giving me the first genuine smile I hadn't seen for days. Granted, the one she gave me wasn't her full blown, blindingly beautiful smile that reached her eyes. This was a reassuring smile that I was sure Bella meant to offer some assurance that she was okay. The most I could offer back was a tight lipped grin. I may have calmed down a bit, but I wasn't sure I would ever fully relax until James was behind bars.

"Ma'am, you'll have to forgive my partner, he seems to have forgotten what we came here to do. Disregard his last question; I believe Mr. Cullen gave us all we needed in that regard. Now, do you want to press charges?" Uley's question brought me out of whatever trance I had entered.

"Yes. Yes, I'd like to press charges," Bella's firmness in her voice astounded me. Inside, I was jumping up and down. I hated that it had taken something like this to finally bring her to this decision, but I wasn't going to dwell on that. She had finally decided to take a stand.

"Oh, thank God." I breathed out in relief, managing to squeeze Bella's hand a little tighter. She weakly squeezed back. I was sure that my smile reached my eyes this time as I looked down at her, nodding my head in support of the right decision.

"We're going to have to detain him on the charges of assault. Normally, we'd refer to your case as domestic violence, but with the wounds you've suffered, Ms. Swan, assault is more fitting. Now, you live with Mr. Carter, is that correct?"

Bella simply nodded. A few stray tears had seemed to have appeared from out of nowhere and slid down her cheeks. She caught them with her free hand as she nodded in Uley's direction.

"Ma'am, I would strongly advise that until we have him in custody you stay with a family member or a friend. We can arrange for you to be escorted back to your residence to gather what you may need if you'd like."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'm sure I'll be fine as long as I've got these three goons with me," Bella joked as Emmett, Charlie, and I all quietly chuckled at her. That one playful comment did us all wonders, lifting our moods. My jaw had dropped for a moment before I grinned; my eyes wide as I stared back at her and gave an extra gentle nudge to her shoulder.

"I need to make a note of where you'll be staying in case we manage to arrest Carter tonight. Do you need some time to talk it over with your uh…cavalry?" We once again laughed as Ulley joined us in our banter. One would think we'd all lost our minds laughing and smiling at a time like this, when Bella had just made a life-altering decision after having undergone a traumatic time the night before. But I chalked it all up to the fact that we were all so exhausted and worn down from the overwhelming stress we'd endured over the past forty-eight hours that we just needed to push it back and smile a little. I guess doing so reassured us that while we may have been knocked down, everything was going to be all right.

"No, it's okay. Emmett, Dad, I think I'll stay with Edward," Bella spoke quietly, then glanced at me. "If that's okay-I know you have work."

I simply shook my head without hesitation. "Of course it is, B. I'm sure I can manage to take a few days off. Besides, I planned to call Irina later to explain why I wouldn't be coming in today."

"Well, I think we've got all we need. Let us know if there's anything further we can do for you and we'll call as soon as we've managed to bring him in for piece of mind."

Emmett and Charlie walked Officer Uley out of the room while I stayed behind with Bella.

"You seem to be feeling better," I murmured, unable to quit smiling.

"Not really. I think it's mainly the pain meds kicking in and this unexpected relief I feel from knowing I'm doing the right thing," she whispered back.

"B, you are, and I hate to sound callous, but I'm going to be blunt and say that I can't wait to see his ass behind bars for what he's done."

Bella looked at me for a moment then cast her eyes downward, shaking her head.

"Enough with the heavy, E. Are you sure you can take a few days off? I can manage without you having to miss work. I _have_ resided by myself before, you know." She gave my hand a little tug, her eyes shining.

"Are you sure about that? You haven't forgotten about your inability to walk upright, have you?" I joked, loving to tease her about her clumsiness, something she was well known for. Bella frowned at me, her mouth lifting at the corners in a smirk.

"No, in all seriousness, B, I'd feel much better being there with you. Whether you admit it or not, you're going to be sore, and there's no use in you doing everything on your own if I can be there to help. I could use a few days to catch up on some of my cases anyway."

"I don't want to be a charity case, Edward." Bella had looked away and her tone was cold.

"Look at me, Isabella Marie Swan," I waited for her head to turn. "You are _not_ a fucking charity case and for future reference, don't ever speak of yourself as such in my presence. I don't see you as one, and that's not why I'm helping you. I'm doing this because I care, and it's not like you haven't stayed with me before for the same reasons. Why is this time any different?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, Edward. I'm just tired," she sighed, yawning.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again, got it?" I arched a brow and she grinned. "Listen, why don't you try to sleep, and I'll go and get us some coffee at Starbucks. You still need x-rays later, and Alice will be here in a few hours; you know you'll need energy and sleep for that."

Bella's eyes widened with panic. "Oh shit! Starbucks, Angela! Edward, we were supposed to meet her this morning! She's probably freaking out having heard nothing and me not being at work, I…" She began rambling so I placed my index finger against her lips.

"I know. I would have called, but I don't have her number and your phone is dead." Without another word from me, Bella reached out her hand, silently asking for my phone. I handed it to her and there was a pause as she dialed and brought it to her ear.

"Angela! No, I'm not and no, the plan fell through. Because I found out I was pregnant." I watched as her face contorted in pain. "Ang, I'm in the hospital. I'll explain everything later. No, don't do that! I'm staying with Edward until James is caught. Like I said, I'll explain later. No, they're releasing me today if the tests and x-rays come back with nothing too serious. Okay, I'll call you as soon as I find out. You too."

By the time Bella hung up, I was pretty sure I knew what all Angela had inquired about during the call. The only thing that had left me thoroughly confused was Bella's mention of a plan having fallen through before finding out about the pregnancy. I had a weird feeling in my gut, and wasn't sure what that was all about, but something told me it was significant.

"Everything okay?" I questioned, looking at her quizzically.

"What? Oh yeah, she was freaking out, just as I had suspected." She waved her hand dismissively, yawning once again.

"What plan were you talking about that supposedly fell through?" I watched as a flicker of something that resembled alarm flashed in her eyes. Bella looked at me, but hurriedly glanced away. Just as quickly as that flicker had come, it had also left, leaving me even more curious.

"Oh, it was nothing. Doesn't matter now," She whispered. "Okay, you know my usual. I think I'm going to take your advice and try to get some sleep."

"There's a first," I laughed. I allowed her to avoid the question, figuring if it was important enough, she'd have told me.

"Shut it you and go get me some fucking coffee," Bella laughed, releasing my hand and giving me a shove away from her bedside.

"All right, geez, call me if you need anything." I left her with a wink and gradually made my way out of the room, half expecting her to go into a panic and beg me not to leave her. She didn't, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. After all, just last night Bella didn't want me out of her sight. She had clung to me, not that I was complaining. I would never complain about Bella needing me or clinging to me. I had wanted that for quite some time now. However, it just seemed odd that she spoke to the police, pressed charges and was all of a sudden perfectly fine with me leaving. Maybe Charlie and Emmett's presence had something to do with that. I just hoped she wasn't putting up a brave front and hiding her true feelings.

Bella's claim of not wanting to be a charity case had thrown me for a loop, and hopefully, that wasn't how she really saw herself. If she really perceived herself that way, then James had done more damage than I realized.

On my way down the hall to the elevator, I spotted Charlie in the waiting room, waving me over. He was still speaking with the Officer Uley and Dickhead-my new name for Crowley.

"How is she?" Charlie questioned, stepping away from his company for a moment.

"She's resting. Carlisle is going to take a few x-rays later and Alice will be here in a few hours, so I suggested Bella sleep while I ran out to get us some coffee. Do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?" I shifted my eyes to the Dickhead and saw him eyeballing me speculatively.

"Nah, I'll be all right." Charlie sighed, following my gaze. "Look, don't let him get to you. He's just a rookie cop with a big chip on his shoulder. He's trying to convince Uley that you are the 'other man' that James alluded to when he accused Bella. I realize I probably shouldn't have just told you that, but you need to be prepared in case they decide to question you later," he mumbled, scratching behind his ear while he frowned.

"That's ludicrous, Charlie! You know Bella and I are nothing more than friends!" I all but shouted.

"I know that, but even you've got to admit, Edward; your actions from last night up to your outburst in the room earlier hasn't exactly screamed 'just friends'. Anyway, enough of that, I just want you to know how much I appreciate you taking care of my little girl. I know I thanked you this morning, but I didn't just mean for last night. It terrifies me to think of where Bella would be now if you hadn't been there for her all these years. This goes all the way back to after Renee passed. You've been the one constant in her life aside from Emmett and I. I probably owe you for her having had the strength to forgive me after I turned what was left of her world upside down.

"I know how much you care for her, I think we all do, and you can trust me. I won't breathe a word of it to Bella. She needs time to get herself together and to get all of this chaos sorted out. But if there ever comes a time for the two of you, just know you have my blessing."

To say I was stunned would be the biggest understatement of my life. I didn't see any of what Charlie said coming, but it felt nice to know he supported me if I one day decided to give things a go with Bella. I'd seen James jump through hoops for years now trying to get on Charlie's good side, and he still hadn't succeeded–not that I was surprised–Charlie Swan was a hard man to win over. I prided myself at being in his good graces. I had accomplished without even trying what James had never been able to do. No matter how much my heart ached for her, or how close she and I had become, I knew he was right in saying she needed time. And I fully intended to give that to her. I could feel the sting of tears building behind my eyes, and held my hand out for Charlie. He took it with a firm shake and to my surprise, pulled me in for a quick man hug, patting my back.

"Thank you, Chief," I rasped before pulling away, and continuing to the elevators. I called our office secretary slash receptionist, Irina, to inform her of why I hadn't come in, and to clear my appointments for the rest of the day and the following week. I had told Bella that I would only take a few days off, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that she was going to need longer than just a few days to get herself together, and for her injuries to fade.

Everything seemed to be falling into place, but one thing still worried me–the swelling in her cheek had yet to go down. Carlisle still hadn't addressed the issue and I could only hope he would mention it after her x-rays.

BPOV

I managed to get in only an hour and a half of sleep before Alice and Jasper arrived. I half expected her to come in exhibiting an endless amount of energy, but I wasn't prepared for what I was greeted with instead. We had become instant friends when Edward first introduced us four years ago, and not once during our relationship had I ever seen Alice wear sweatpants, a ratty old t-shirt, and most importantly; walk out her front door without makeup. However, that was exactly what she had done today. She was a ball of tears when she entered my room and flung herself at me, wrapping me in a gentle hug. I honestly felt kind of uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Alice had seen the damage I'd suffered from James before, so I didn't understand why this particular incident produced such a dramatic reaction.

Jasper had walked around to the other side of my bed and leaned down, placing a feather-light kiss on my forehead. He was quiet for the most part, but his eyes held much of the same emotions Alice, Edward, and Emmett's had. Alice was a blubbering mess once she'd finally taken a seat on the edge of the bed. Jasper told me how afraid they'd been when Edward had called them early this morning. He didn't really say much that hadn't been said already. They weren't surprised in the slightest that I had decided to stay with Edward for the next couple of days. I waited until Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had left the room before I confided in Alice the proposal that Edward had made. She, again, wasn't surprised.

"I can't say I'm surprised by that, Bella. You shouldn't be either. Edward has taken care of you and been there for you for so long, that it's become second nature to him." Alice tried to assure me.

"Yeah, but, Alice, this isn't just Edward being there for me and talking me through another fight with James. He's talking about taking on the responsibility of raising my child with me. He'd be giving up too much!"

"Don't you think it's his decision to make?" she argued.

"Of course it is, but he's my best friend. Edward just got the job of his dreams practicing at Cromwell, Baker, & Harris and the last thing he needs is me adding stress to his life. I made my bed, I have to lie in it."

"That is such bullshit, Bella, and you know it. Edward wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to. I think you should take him up on it. You don't want to do this alone, I know you don't, and Edward can see that. Let him be there for you." Alice gripped my hand as she pleaded with her eyes; her blue orbs conveying a hidden emotion I couldn't recognize.

The thought of raising a child with Edward seemed like a dream, a dream that was too good to be true. I wanted to take him up on the offer, but my mind was fighting against my heart. My mind told me I should be careful because he had come to me with this as a friend, nothing more and I would only be causing myself more emotional pain in the long run. My heart, on the other hand, argued that this was the best possible scenario. That maybe I could make Edward see that we could work at being something more. I contemplated all of it my head while lying on the x-ray table as the radiologist took all the shots needed.

Esme had arrived sometime during the x-rays and was waiting in my room, speaking in hushed tones with Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie. With a serious gaze, the three of them fixated on Edward, who was pulling at his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose again. Their heads all shot up when Kate wheeled me back into the room. Edward stood to help me back into the bed while Esme slowly approached me with a tender expression. She conveyed how sorry she was and that if I needed anything to give her a call. We talked a bit longer and it was nice. Esme managed to take my mind off of things for a while, but I couldn't turn it off completely. I kept stealing glances where Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie were speaking. Whatever it was they were talking about seemed serious, and they were speaking in such quiet voices, that I couldn't hear what was being said. Every now and again, Edward would lock eyes with me, and each time he offered a soft smile and would dramatically roll his eyes.

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract me. From what I wasn't sure – until he and I were left alone. As soon as Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie departed from my room, he'd let out a huge breath I hadn't realized he'd been holding. I waited for him to speak. Edward came to sit beside me, instantly grabbing my hand and frowning.

"Hey." I whispered, "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Edward's head lifted as he gave it a shake. "I told my parents and Charlie about wanting to help you."

"And judging from the look in your eyes and the way you were torturing that hair of yours, I take it they didn't approve?" I asked, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. He laughed and raised his hand to my face, his thumb gently pressing against my lip and releasing it.

"And judging from the way you're putting holes in your lip, I take it you hoped they wouldn't," Edward sighed heavily, his eyes staring intensely into my own.

"What? No. It's just the conversation looked heavy, and frankly, you don't seem too enthusiastic about what they had to say."

"No, actually quite the opposite. Of course, they were initially worried about how it would affect our lives as it would be a huge change. But once I told them that I believed you and I could handle it, they were very supportive." He smiled, and lowered his head again.

"What's the problem, E? Why do you look so defeated?" I couldn't help, but get choked up. Edward looked the way I felt and it tugged at my heart.

"They don't think you'll accept my help, and I tend to agree." I watched in silence as he shook his head.

That was when it hit me and everything Alice said rang true. Edward wasn't doing this out of pity; he was doing this because he _wanted _too. Yet, here I was, hurting him. Although I'd never said no to the offer, I had apparently, without realizing, led him to believe I would decline. Suddenly, all the worries I had over what struggles entering this arrangement with Edward would bring to my life disappeared. Edward's happiness was all that mattered to me. I owed him this, especially after all he'd done for me through the course of our amazing friendship. Why he felt so strongly about it, I wasn't sure I would ever fully understand, but who was I to question it? I had been a fool for the greater part of two years and a coward too afraid to do anything about it for just as long. I'd wasted five years on a sick asshole and it was time I took my life into my own hands and went with my heart for once. I still had a lot to work out for myself, but I would have Edward beside me. And I could only hope that once I fixed _me_, I would be able to bare my soul to the man I really loved.

With a tear in my eye, I squeezed Edward's hand, and brought my other hand over to ruffle his hair. "Then all of you are wrong."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews! Some of you asked for Emmett's back story, and I tried to deliver a bit of that in this chapter. **

**Edward and Bella won't be getting together for a while, sorry to say, BUT there's a reason! I already have the whole story outlined and I'm just as anxious as you guys to get to the juicy stuff! **

Chapter 7

EmPOV

I couldn't have agreed more with my father after unintentionally eavesdropping on his words with Edward. I shuddered to think of where my little sister would be today, had Edward not been there. Bella had been alone all her life, figuratively. Our mother, Renee, was nothing short of a crackwhore, and she had never taken care of Bella. I often cursed the courts for having put my sister in that bitch's care and separating us. Guilt had eaten away at me for years. By living in Forks with Charlie, I had always felt that I was given the good life, and to know that my sister had to act the part of an adult at such a young age tore me up inside. There was nothing I could do about that now, but I'd spent every day, and would continue to spend every day for the rest of my life, making it up to her.

I couldn't say Charlie was the model parent–after all, he was an alcoholic–but at least he tried. Charlie may have struggled for years with his addiction, but the difference between him and Renee was that he was man enough to get help.

Of course that thought dredged up more feelings of guilt, because I wasn't there for that, either. I was away in Chicago pursuing a degree in architecture. But the shame I felt was lightened only by the friend Bella had in Edward. Whether he realized it or not, he had saved our small family. With that lowlife motherfucker James dating Bella, things could have been a lot different. For all I knew, Bella might have sunk so far into a depression that James could have gotten her involved in his partying ways, and being that we had addicts for parents and we carried that trait in our blood that would have ended badly.

We obviously had someone fucking looking out for us when Edward was brought into our lives. I would probably never understand how someone like him was friends with a cocksucker like James. They were polar opposites. I'd never cared for James. Something in his frigid gray eyes struck me as dangerous. I didn't like Bella dating him or even being in the same room as the fucktard. But when Edward first stepped through our door, I could tell he was different. He actually cared, and after hanging with him for a few hours, I felt as if I'd found the brother I'd never had.

To be frank, I hated being all emotional and talking about this shit because I felt like a fucking pussy, but after the past twenty-four hours, I'd like to think my girlish behavior was excused. I was beyond glad that Edward had gone with both guns blazing at fucking Crowley instead of me, because I had wanted to shove his pea-sized head up his ass when he smarted off to Bella. No one does that shit–especially in front of me.

After Edward called me last night, I never got back to sleep. My adrenaline was pumping and my anger was eating away at me. I had known that something like this would happen eventually if Bella didn't leave James, which was why Eddie-boy and I had been trying relentlessly to talk fucking sense into her for the past few months. She was just like Charlie, though; fucking stubborn as hell. James had somehow managed to make her believe he loved her, and his hooks were sunk so deep that she wouldn't see reason. She was hell bent on thinking James would seek help and that these drunken episodes he had would all end. Apparently, they didn't teach her in school that abusive pricks like him never changed.

My fuck hot girlfriend, Rosalie, had been in a relationship similar to Bella's before we met. Thankfully, she wasn't as stubborn and got out on her own. Laurent, the dick in this equation, came home drunk one night, beat her to a pulp and then passed the fuck out. She grew a set of balls, bound him with rope to the kitchen table, called the cops, and nailed the asshole's balls to the floor. If only Bella could have done that. I didn't look down on her for not having the courage and will power to do so because my sister had a heart of gold, and like Edward had mentioned before–was loyal as fuck and loved with her whole heart. That was her downfall.

I fully intended to sit Bella down and have a long overdue big brother chat. Even though she had managed to see James for what he was and pressed charges, I wasn't entirely convinced that she wouldn't go back to him. She always had in the past. No one except for Rose, Jasper, and Alice knew, but every time Bella would leave the refuge of Edward's place, Jasper and I were left to pick him back up. He would be so overcome with anger–anger that rivaled the show he put on today–and so guilt-ridden at not preventing her from going back that he would call us to his home and proceed to drink himself into a stupor. We didn't fucking like seeing him do that to himself–me especially, for obvious reasons. When we asked Edward one night why he drank, he said it was to numb out the pain of being rejected. No one told Bella of Edward's activities. We had all agreed that she didn't need the guilt added to all she already had weighing on her shoulders. Edward knew Bella better than any of us, and he was sure that if Bella knew, it would eat away at her. Bella would loathe herself for being responsible for causing Edward such pain. She was also more sensitive to the idea of drinking to drown ones' sorrows–more so than the rest of us. Everyone in our group knew how much he loved Bella, and for him, every time Bella went to him for help, then turned around and returned to James' waiting arms, it was like a stab in the back. Jasper suggested once that Edward needed to put his foot down and give my fucking sister an ultimatum: either she left the prick, or he wouldn't be available to her anymore as a safe haven. Needless to say, Edward flew off the handle in disbelief that we would ever expect him to do such a thing. He refused to do that to her. Said that no matter what happened, no matter how many times he was put through the ringer for her, he would never abandon Bella–although it pissed me off at the time, he also said that he was all she had and he could never leave her without a place to go. Alice and Rose had been livid at him for saying that, and so were Jazz and I, but we got it. Our feelings were hurt, but we all realized that we hadn't been through everything with Bella. We didn't know James like Edward did, and most importantly, Edward had been her one constant since high school.

Sure, we were all there for her if she ever needed us, but Alice and Jasper were away at college across the country from Bella, Rose had been involved in her bullshit relationship at the time, and I was still in Chicago. Edward was the only one that had never left her. Bella would never hold that over our heads, but she didn't need to. We did a good enough job ourselves.

Learning she was pregnant pretty much had sealed the deal. I had managed to calmly tell Rose this morning about what happened, and after arguing a bit, talked her into staying home. I had obviously lost my fucking mind telling my very pregnant girlfriend about Bella's situation. Rose was as close to Bella as I was to Edward, and that was really saying something because even I would admit, Rose could be a bitch and didn't always make friends easily. But I loved her all the same.

Pulling up to Starbucks to grab Rose a fucking frilly ass drink, I reached for my phone in the cup holder and quickly dialed Edward.

"Hey, Em, man, can I call you back? Dad just came in and was about to tell us what the x-rays showed."

"Nah, it's cool. I was just calling to see if you and Bella wanted anything while I'm out. I'm running a quick errand for fucking coffee. Rose apparently needs one right now." I listened as I heard Edward's muffled voice asking Bella if she wanted anything.

"Bella said she doesn't want anything, but she told me to have you tell Jake hi if he's working."

"Dude! Fuck that, he's already hot for my ass; I'm not going to encourage him. You tell Bells you can _both _kiss my ass." I could hear their laughter take over, and I didn't wait a second longer before hanging up.

Jacob Black was one of Bella's friends, and he was gay. She frequented Starbucks often enough that they'd instantly hit it off, and I made the mistake of joining her and Edward for a _black _coffee once. Jacob had tried relentlessly to get a piece of me. He even went as far as to ask me out to RPlace, a local gay nightclub. Edward and Bella had laughed until tears poured from their eyes, and to this day, they still refused to let me live it down. I'd turned Jake down as politely as I could, and then proceeded to tell Bella and Edward that I would never be caught dead in that fucking coffee shop again.

Yet, here I fucking was.

EPOV

She said yes. She fucking said yes! If I hadn't heard the words with my own ears, I'd never have believed it. When I initially told Bella what I was willing to do for her, I honestly didn't think she was going to accept. I knew Bella held a lot of inner turmoil that she had never confided to me about, and for that reason, I was skeptical of what her reaction was going to be. James had surely messed with her head during their years together. I knew if we were going to raise her child, she was going to have to talk to me and work through whatever issues plagued her.

Before I could mention any of that to her, Carlisle came in, telling us he'd received the X-rays. After a brief interruption from Emmett, which brought about quite the laughing fit between Bella and I, we were told that she did indeed have two broken and one cracked rib. Her cheekbone was also broken, but Carlisle informed us that they usually let that heal on its own. If after the injury had healed her face was left disfigured, they would then meet with us to talk about the steps to fixing it, which I was sure would require surgery. He suggested we use ice packs to keep the swelling down. Carlisle also warned us that there was a chance her ribs wouldn't heal right, and if that were to happen, Bella would have to come back in for him to set them correctly. He told us before leaving that Bella would be released at 2PM.

That was in an hour and a half.

"Edward, I need to get my stuff from the apartment," Bella told me once Carlisle had gone.

"We've got time. Right now, you're too sore, and I don't want you over exerting yourself so soon. How about I take you home to my place when you're released? Alice can stay with you, and I'll get Emmett and Jasper to go with me to your apartment. We'll use Em's truck and load up all your things. Besides, James may be there, and I won't have you around him. He's done enough damage already."

Bella's eyes narrowed as her lips formed a tight line. "Don't go there, Edward Anthony Cullen."

_FUCK! She full named me … Not good. Abort!_

"I will not be scared away from my own home. If he's there, great, I can show him what he's fucking done to me. You're pulling the special card again," she warned.

"_Special card? _ Okay, look, Bella, I'll excuse that remark this one last time because you're stressed, tired, and not exactly in the best state of mind. But for the fucking record, I'm trying to protect you. Same thing I've been trying to do for months now. You may not have let me then, but dammit, you're going to let me now. Emmett, Jasper, and I will go and get your things. If that dick is there–great. I'll call the fucking cops and have his ass sent to jail. I refuse to let you be in his presence again. I'm not letting him hurt you again and don't try talking me out of this either."

I had put my foot down. I rarely did so with Bella, but she was being irrational right now. To think, she actually fucking wanted to go back to that apartment, knowing he could possibly be there. The risk was too high. Even if she would have me with her, she still would be putting herself and the baby in danger.

"I may be stressed, Edward. And, yeah, I may have a thousand thoughts going through my mind right now, but I'm fine. I'm well aware of both your and Emmett's attempts to get me out of there for the past few months, so I'd really appreciate it if you would quit bringing it up. I'm sorry I didn't listen, okay? What do you want me to say? You were right, I was wrong? Well here it is: you were right! Are you happy now? Why don't you just tell the whole fucking world how stupid I am while you're at it!"

Tears pooled in her eyes, and I instantly felt like a pile of shit. I had never meant for her to think that, and I truly hadn't realized I'd brought it up all that frequently. But Bella had noticed.

"Not once have I ever said you were "stupid" so stop right there. I'm not trying to come down on you, B. I never meant to make you think that's what I thought of you. Yes, it aggravated me that you would choose to stay with a man that abused you the way James has, but it wasn't my place to tell you what to do. All I could do was try to make you see you deserved better. I just think it would be easier on you for Emmett, Jasper, and I to go and get your things for you while you relax at home with Alice. I know you can handle James, but right now, I don't trust him to be anywhere near you, even if I'm around. James wouldn't dare challenge Emmett or Jasper, and even though I threatened him last night and made it clear where I stood regarding you, he still thinks he and I are friends. He won't try anything with me. Please, if nothing else, let this be my first act at protecting _our _child."

Throwing in that last line might not have been fair. In fact, it was quite manipulative, but if it kept Bella from arguing with me about going to the apartment, then so be it. She stretched her arms out to me as I leant down, wrapping my arms gently around her, holding her to my chest tightly, and burying my face in her hair.

"Okay," she whispered tearfully against my ear. "But that was unfair, and you know it."

I pulled away slowly and smoothed her hair back, the corner of my mouth curving into a wry smile. "Sorry."

I grabbed my phone and texted Emmett about meeting Jasper and I at Bella's apartment. He instantly replied with a 'hell yes,' and I could just see him banging his fist into the steering wheel, ready to confront James if he was there. He also insisted he pick us up instead. Jasper soon walked in with Alice, and I then explained the plan to them.

I was worried I'd overstepped some invisible line as Bella remained silent during the whole conversation. I knew Jasper could tell something was off, and Alice probably had a guess as to what exactly happened. My sister often prided herself on being able to see the future. Although she was eerily right most of the time, I still thought she was bat shit fucking crazy. No one could see the future.

Once Bella was released and I got her situated in my bedroom–I only had one room–with pillows propped comfortably behind her, water on the nightstand, her favorite junk food beside her, and the TV control in hand. I advised Alice to keep her occupied and to try and keep Bella's mind off of where the guys and I were headed. Before I left, Bella hugged me tightly once more and pleaded in my ear for me not to do anything stupid. I knew what she meant and she was a smart girl. She thought I would attack James if he happened to be home at the time, and she was exactly right in thinking so.

JasPOV

I had a bad feeling about the three of us going to Bella's apartment. I could feel the adrenaline radiating off of both Edward and Emmett in waves. I wasn't exactly surprised by Emmett's reaction, but for Edward's, even though I completely understood, was out of character for him. Granted, I was usually the calmest, most reserved, out of our trio, but I at least had my fair share of squabbles. Drunken squabbles, mind you, but Edward… I had no knowledge of him ever having fought or even being angry enough to do so. I guess that just went to show exactly how much Bella meant to him. To elaborate more on my drunken squabbles, alcohol and I apparently did not mix. I was the calmest, but alcohol brought out the other side of me: the side that didn't put up with any bullshit from anyone.

Edward was antsy. His hands had an iron clad grip on the steering wheel, turning his knuckles white, and his foot was pedal to the metal. His jaw was clenched tight, and he had determination in his eyes. It wasn't often that my fiancée, Alice, warned me to keep my eye on her older brother. In fact, she never had–until today. Alice had a gut feeling something big was going to happen once we got to the apartment. I'd tried to persuade her into telling me more about it, but she remained tight lipped. And one thing I'd learned during our time together was to never bet against Alice.

I knew, should James be at Bella's apartment when we got there, that no time would be wasted with petty words. Edward would, without a doubt, lose his shit and go after him. Not that I would blame him. James was the most vile, repulsive excuse of a man. The way he had treated Bella over the years angered me. I suppose I could say I held just as much hostility towards the circumstances as Edward and Emmett, I just chose to stay out of the situation. Although they meant well, Bella had more than enough problems and stress to deal with without me adding pressure to her. Edward was justified in the way he felt. Lord knew I'd watched him suffer after having helped her through a rough night time and time again. I couldn't imagine the hell he'd been through: being in love with a woman, who also happened to be his best friend, and having to comfort her and give her advice after she'd been beaten by the man she loved All the while, he had to push his own feelings aside. I didn't know how he managed, but that just went to show how good of a man he really was.

Emmett, while he probably had the most reason to hate James, often came across too strong. Especially when dealing with Bella. Unlike Edward, he didn't have a calm, soft approach in trying to persuade Bella to leave James. It wasn't that I didn't care about Bella or the situation she was in, I just figured that if she hadn't listened to Edward or Emmett by now, she wasn't going to. Alice was sure Bella would have listened to me, but I begged to differ. Out of our group, I was the one who knew Bella least. That wasn't necessarily by choice. Edward and James pretty much monopolized all of her time. Hell, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and I only got to see her on our occasional group nights out.

"Ed, man, you've got to breathe. Calm down and ease off the gas before you get all three of us killed," I warned him through gritted teeth, as I leaned in between both front seats.

He glanced icily at me from the corner of his eye. "Not now, Jaz," he growled, clearly wound tight.

"He may not even be there and all of this will for nothing. You need to relax!"

"_Relax?_ Do you have any fucking idea what the past twenty-four hours have been like for me? Imagine if this were Alice. What if it were Alice that was involved with a fucking alcoholic who routinely beat her? What would you do? How would you feel if he beat and abandoned her while she was _fucking pregnant?"_ he shouted.

Okay, that was fucked up. I rarely cursed, but Edward shouldn't have brought Alice into this shit, no matter the reason. But dammit, he had a point. Had the roles been shifted and Alice have been in Bella's place, I'd be just as pissed as Edward was now, only there was one significant difference, and regardless of how unfair it was, I had to point it out to Edward.

"Yeah, one thing you failed to think of during that rant was; Alice is my _fiancée._ My reasons would be justified."

_Big mistake_.

My ingenious mind had failed to notice we were at a stoplight when I gave in to my verbal diarrhea. I wasn't stupid; my comment was obscenely insensitive, especially for me. Thinking back on it, I'm not even sure what I'd hoped to get across. My words completely contradicted both what I thought and saw regarding their relationship. He loved Bella just as fiercely as I loved Alice.

Edward's darkened eyes glared at me ferociously from the rearview mirror. "What the _fuck_ are you saying, Jaz?" His voice was menacingly low.

"Would you two assholes knock that shit off? You're killing my fucking buzz. We're almost there, and if we're lucky, James' punk ass will be there," Emmett bellowed, slouching in his seat. "Now, Jasper, apologize to Eddie here, and Eddie, apologize to Jasper." Leave it to him to speak his mind.

"Fuck off, Em." Edward gave a low chuckle as he shoved Emmett's shoulder roughly, sending him crashing into the passenger door.

"_Hey, douchebag! _I might need this fucking shoulder in a minute!" Emmett laughed back at Edward. Only Emmett could make Edward laugh at a time like this.

_That's not true, and you know it._

_Yeah, I do, but Bella's not here is she? _I was a fucking psychologist, and I was arguing with a voice in my goddamn head. Maybe I needed to get myself evaluated.

_Fuck off._

"If you say so, Emmett," Edward smiled crookedly as he turned down Bella's street.

I knew, though, that Edward wasn't done with me. He didn't let go of things like what I'd said, easily. Bella was involved in our spat and therefore, I assumed we'd have words after we were finished with our task.

EPOV

I shoved Jasper's infuriating words to the farthest recesses of my mind as I pulled up along the curb of Bella's apartment complex. There, parked about twenty feet away, was James' beat up Honda Accord. The blood pulsed in my veins as adrenaline rushed through me. I wasn't exactly sure what I would do when I walked inside that apartment. I liked to think that I would be able to control myself and just ignore him, but my confidence in that wavered with each step Jasper, Emmett, and I made towards the building. On our way, we ran across Felix.

"Edward, man, I'm not so sure you should go on up," Felix said, placing his hand against my chest and stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm here on Bella's request. She's going to be living with me, and we're here to get her things."

"He's up there. Are you sure you can control yourself?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"No, I'm not, but can you blame me? You saw what that bastard did to her, Felix. You've seen what he's done time and again, and you can't tell me that you would honestly hold it against me if I gave him what's coming to him. You can't stop me, and call the cops if you want; they have an APB on him anyhow."

"You needn't remind me of what I've seen, Cullen. How is Bella, anyway?"

"Given how badly he hurt her, she's okay. I'll have her give you a call if and when she feels up to it. I don't feel it's my place to tell you the extent of her injuries. Thanks for asking though. I know you care about what happens to her, so do me a favor and keep an eye on the door. If the police happen to show, alert me, will ya?"

With a firm nod from Felix, we continued on our way. Felix had gotten my number last night before I returned to Bella. He'd wanted it in case James showed up while I was up in the apartment for the same cause as to tonight–to alert me.

"Eddie, man," Emmett started.

"Quit fucking calling me that, Emmett. It's Edward. Not Ed, not Eddie. Edward."

"Okay, I got it, chill. Are you sure about this? Jazz and I can go in."

I whirled around after pressing the button and stopping to wait for the elevator. "So now you're against me too? Em, you've had your shot. You've actually had the pleasure of hitting that bastard. I'm finally getting my chance, and you're stopping me?"

"Look, I want you to knock the shit out of him. Hell, he's had it coming from you for a long time. I just don't want you to do anything that would upset Bells."

He had a point, but I was too far gone. I'd think of something to say to Bella later. I knew how to handle her. But _nothing _would stop me now. I wanted to see him bleed, make him beg for mercy, as he had done to her so many times.

The elevator chimed and we were now minutes away from facing James. Jasper had remained silent, and I knew he was stewing over the incident in the car. I'd deal with his ass later, and I couldn't wait to see Alice's reaction to what he'd said to me when I told her.

I pulled my key to the apartment from my pocket as I stepped out of the elevator, Emmett and Jasper on either side of me. I suddenly realized just how worked up I really was. My chest was rising and falling rapidly with heavy breaths as I placed the key in the knob and turned, pushing the door open with a bang so hard, it bounced back a bit. There the coldhearted son of a bitch stood, leaning against the far wall of the entry way. His arms were crossed on his chest, his gray eyes staring a glacial hole in Emmett, then Jasper, and as they landed on me, the mother fucker smirked.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The Three Amigos come to save the day? Tell me, Edward, how's our sweet, beautiful Bella doing?" James' voice was saturated in mock worry.

I could feel my hands begin to shake as my jaw tightened.

"She's no longer yours, you sick fuck," I snarled.

"See, that's where you're wrong. She _is_ mine and always has been. What? You think because she's carrying your fucking demon spawn and you came to her rescue last night, that she'll profess some kind of undying love for you? Bella fucking Swan will never leave me, and you three pussies should get that through your fucking heads. That bitch belongs to me." James was now hissing.

On that last sentence, I fucking snapped. Before I even realized what I was doing, I had charged James', and knocked his ass to the floor. I managed to land a solid punch to the side of his jaw before he shoved me off, and flipped us. He kneeled above me, fisting his fucking hand in my goddamn hair and getting in a good couple of hits to the side of my face, one landing against my mouth. That fucking enraged me further.

I couldn't remember a single moment in my life where I had been angrier than I was at that moment. I saw blood red and suddenly, it was as if Emmett and Jasper weren't even fucking there. Flashes of all the times Bella had come to me, flashes of her tears from the past twenty-four hours, continuously passed through my mind. With each flash, I became more and more consumed.

"_Fuck you, motherfucker!" _I roared out between clenched jaws, and managed to bring my knee to my chest, kicking the asshole off of me. I wasted no time in straddling him, placing my knee against his chest. James' fists began pounding against my chest, but I quickly put a stop to it. I fisted his shirt in my left hand, and punched him solidly in the nose, feeling it give way beneath my fist.

"_That, you piece of shit, is for fucking hitting her_," I hissed, punching him again, this time to the mouth.

"_That's for calling her a fucking whore_." This time, I slammed his head against the hardwood floor.

"_That's for all the times you made her cry_." I lifted my knee from his chest a few inches before ramming it back down, knocking the breath out of him.

"_For thinking you could ever get her back." _By now the blood was oozing from every orifice of his face. That didn't stop me. I once again lifted my knee.

I leant my head down close to his ear, "_And this, this is for the innocent child she carries, which you've abandoned."_ On the last word, I brought my knee up and into his groin, viciously, as he let out an agonizing wail of pain. My fists then became relentless. I couldn't stop myself as I felt tears begin to make their way down my cheeks. I don't remember much past that. Apparently, I fucking blacked out or some shit, because the next thing I remembered was being ripped away by Emmett.

EmPOV

I was so wrapped up in my own anger that I'd almost missed Edward attacking the creep. Jasper and I watched as Edward took a blow to the jaw. He remained un-phased, and firmly straddled James' torso, one knee pressing into his chest, holding him down as Edward landed fist after fist to his face. He was a man overcome by a rage that had been withheld for far too long. It wasn't long before blood was spattering with each hit landed, and we soon watched as James' body went limp. He'd given up fighting back, but Edward was relentless, not letting up. Profanities were shooting out of his mouth ever couple seconds.

"Emmett, fucking _stop_ him, dammit! He's going to kill him!" Jasper shouted from behind me, snapping me out of my thoughts. I quickly rushed my ass over to Edward and struggled for a moment to pull him away, as his body was still wound tight.

Once I managed to drag him away, we struggled to regain our breath. He stood not a foot from me, his bloodied, wounded fists, still balled tightly. It was then that I noticed the blood oozing from his busted lip and nose.

"Why the fuck did you stop me?" Edward roared.

"As much as I'd like to see that asshole dead, my sister is at your place waiting for you, and you're no good to her if you're in fucking jail for _murder!_"

"Edward, Bella wouldn't want to see you behind bars. Think of what that would do to her, knowing she caused this…" Jasper spoke. I winced mentally as he did so, because Edward was already pissed at him for what he'd said earlier, and now he was blaming the situation on Bella.

I knew what was coming, and I didn't have the speed to stop it. Edward's eyes darkened further with anger as his nostrils flared, and Jasper fell to his knees under the impact of Edward's right hook.

"I don't want to hear another fucking word from your goddamn mouth concerning Bella and I. You've lost all rights to say anything. Don't you _ever_ fucking blame Bella for what that cocksucker has done." Edward glared him down, and then slowly turned and walked back into the entry where James' laid moaning in agony at the pain Edward had put in him.

"Emmett, call the police. Jasper, go downstairs and tell Felix to come up and bring his cuffs."

"Wait, Edward, we need to figure out what we'll say to them when they get here. They'll never believe you did this to him in self-defense. I mean look at you then look at him. They'll drag you in for battery," Jasper told him.

"No, they fucking won't, not if I have anything to say about it." I smiled wickedly. "Edward," I paused until he turned to me, "punch me, and make it count."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming reviews! I was so pleased that you agreed with me on Edward getting vengeance against James. We definitely haven't seen the last of James, and I'm hoping to get another James' POV done soon. Maybe in the next chapter?**

**Also, I realize a lot of what goes on with the guys and Seattle PD isn't realistic, but it's the way I envisioned it and the way that works best for the progress of this story, so be kind! **

Chapter 8

**EPOV**

"Punch you? What the fuck for, Emmett?" The absurdity of his statement threw me for a loop.

"Well, you just hit me, so why the hell not?" Jasper smarted off, only pissing me off further.

_What the fuck was with him tonight?_

I started to lunge at Jasper, but Emmett's hand on my chest stopped me. He was really on a roll tonight, and I refused to be responsible for my actions if he returned to Alice tonight looking like he'd been hit by a fucking train.

"Jazz, shut the fuck up. Edward, if we make it look like I fought too, it'll be easier to convince the police I was responsible for the damage to asswipe's face."

Okay, I was officially convinced that Emmett had finally gone off the deep end. There was no way in hell I was going to let him take the fall for this. I didn't want to go to jail, but I sure as fuck wasn't going to have Emmett there either. I walked over to the sink as Emmett followed me, and Jasper stayed behind to watch the prick on the floor.

_Finally, Jasper does something useful._

"No. I'm not letting you take the rap for this, Em. I'd have both Charlie and Bella pissed at me. Not to mention, the wrath of Rose." I started as I turned on the faucet to rinse the blood from my hands.

"Listen, this is what we're going to say. We walked in, with every intention of getting Bella's things together. James jumped me when we entered, and I fought back in self-defense; they should buy that. Besides, even if I took a swing at you, it wouldn't add up. Look at the damage done to my face and hands, look at James, and then look at you. They'd fucking know something was up."

_SHIT! This water fucking stings like a sonofabitch!_

Emmett gave a resigned sigh, running a hand over his short hair. "I guess you're right. I'll go down and tell Felix. Maybe you should call Charlie and Bella, give them a heads up."

"I guess I could call Charlie, but I'll tell Bella when I get back home. If I call her now, it'll only stress her out, and Dr. Burdy wants her on bed rest. With her emotions running so high right now, any more added stress could put the baby in danger."

"Dr. Burdy? That the cooch doctor?" I couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled up in response to Emmett's term for the OB/GYN.

"Cooch doctor? Seriously, Em, don't tell me you actually go around referring to gynecologists that way. Rose is fucking eight months pregnant for crying out loud!"

"Hey, you know me. I'm not game for all the technical medical terminology bullshit." Emmett smirked before turning and walking away.

I dried my hands off and braced myself with my arms against the island. My body was still wound tight, and the only thing that could calm me right now was either a fucking cigarette, or Bella. Considering she wasn't available to me at the moment, that left the cancer stick, and I knew Jasper smoked. The way I saw it, Jasper fucking owed me for all he'd said, so I took in a deep breath, and walked back into the entryway.

"Jasper, bum me a smoke." I didn't bother with asking politely, didn't feel I needed to. My hands were on fire, my nose, lip, and jaw were throbbing, and I couldn't fucking think straight.

"You're going to pay for this, Cullen," James choked out.

_Say what? I'd had it with this shit!_

"I don't fucking think so, Carter," I ground out, giving a firm kick to his abdomen. I then glanced at Jasper, arched a brow, and without a word he handed me a smoke and his Zippo.

As I was walking out towards the balcony, I could hear Jasper on the phone dialing the police. I pulled my phone from my pocket as I lit my cigarette. Thankfully, Charlie answered on the second ring.

"Chief Swan."

"Charlie, it's Edward. Listen, we're here at Bella's apartment. James was here when we walked in."

"Dammit, where's Bella?" he frantically asked, worry thick in his voice.

"She's all right. Alice is with her at my place. I just wanted to let you know that Jasper is calling the police as we speak. I didn't want you to be alarmed by James', uh… physical state if you happen to see him once he's been detained."

"Shit, Edward, what did you three do?" Charlie sounded weary, but I couldn't find it in myself to feel guilty.

"Nothing he didn't already have comin' to him. Emmett and Jasper had nothing to do with it," I told him as I took in a long drag. Admitting to Charlie what I'd done wasn't easy, but he would have found out eventually. And regardless of how much it infuriated him, he deserved to at least hear it from me.

"Are you insane? Did you even bother to think about how this would affect my daughter? Who, by the way, is relying on you to see her through this shit storm?"

"What do you want me to say, Charlie? That I regret it? Because I don't. You can't tell me that if it had been you in my position you wouldn't have done the same thing. Look, I just thought you should hear it from me rather than the Seattle PD. We plan to tell them that he jumped me, and I fought back in self-defense."

"Jesus…and what if they don't buy that? Edward, do you have any idea what could happen to you?" Charlie's voice had gone soft. I knew he would have done the same thing in my predicament, but his worries concerned Bella, as her health was in the forefront of his mind.

"Of course I do, I'm a fucking lawyer, Charlie, lest you've forgotten. I just need to know if you're behind me."

"Are you shitting me right now? After everything you've done for my family and the sacrifices you're making for Bella, you can bet your ass I'm behind you. I'll make some calls. Just… keep me posted, all right?"

If my jaw could have hit the floor, it would have. I could probably count on one hand the times I'd heard Charlie curse. I felt slightly better knowing I had a Chief of Police in my corner; even if he were from another jurisdiction. Despite his past, people respected Charlie Swan. He was great to the people of Forks, and it was easy to see how much he meant to the people of the small town. I also respected him for the changes he'd made for his children.

"I will, Chief. Oh, if you could do me a favor and not call Bella, it would be for the best. She doesn't know what's happened here. I plan on telling her when I get back, where I can calm her down, because I'll be lucky if she still decides to stay with me after this."

"Son, if there's anything I know about Bella it's that it would take a hell of a lot more than this to turn her against you. She might get angry, you're right, but you can make her see reason where as we can't," Charlie paused for a moment. "Edward, I've got a call coming in from Seattle PD. Keep me posted, and I'll give you a call later. Thank you for keeping me informed."

Before I could tell him goodbye, the line went dead. I flicked the butt of my cigarette over the balcony and headed back in. Emmett, Jasper, and Felix were standing around the island in the kitchen. They had James cuffed and sitting on the floor next to the dining room table.

I was just about to go and suggest to the guys that we should start gathering Bella's things while we waited for the police, but my phone buzzed in my pocket. Bella's name flashed on the screen, so I turned my back and walked into the living room for a bit of privacy.

"Hey you, miss me already?" I joked in our usual banter.

"God, yes, Alice is insisting on making me something to eat, and I'm terrified."

I winced at the thought of _anyone _eating something made by Alice's hands. I loved my sister dearly, but she couldn't cook. Last time, she convinced me to try an omelet she'd made for breakfast at our parents', and I'd spent the rest of the day hugging a fucking toilet.

"As you should be. We still have a little ways to go before we're done here. How does take out from Genghis Kahn sound for tonight? I can pick it up on my way back."

I found myself smiling as Bella groaned loudly into the phone, obviously appreciating my suggestion. The sound of her voice deep and raspy as she groaned did not so innocent things to certain parts of my body. That was one thing I was going to have to get control of and watch, now that she would be living with me. Getting a fucking hard on every few minutes in Bella's presence was so _not_ a good thing for our current state of affairs. If anything, she'd be horrified at the first sight of it and run for the hills.

"Hurry your ass, Cullen. I'm starving, and she brought up the damn baby shower a few minutes ago."

"Oh fucking A, you _are_ in hell aren't you, B? Sorry, I'll hurry as fast as I can. Put Alice on the phone; I'll set her straight about the food."

I waited while she, I assumed, passed the phone to Alice. I laughed to myself. Obviously, I hadn't thought everything through. Otherwise, I wouldn't have demanded Alice stay with her. I would have called Esme instead. Alice could be overbearing and a bit much when it came to talking about planning any kind of party or event.

Alice's high pitched, ear-shattering voice rung out suddenly through the phone. "Edward, really, your fridge is sad. When was the last time you went shopping? I don't have nearly half of the ingredients I need to make Bella a gourmet omelet."

"Good God! Calm down, and speak slowly. Trust me, Alice, nothing made by your hands is gourmet. Stick to the party planning and fashion designing, okay? Do you think you can manage to start a pot of coffee without somehow poisoning her?"

"I'm not a complete imbecile, but Bella is pregnant. She shouldn't be drinking caffeinated coffee, dear brother," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"And I'm no imbecile either, Tink. There's decaf in the cupboard. Just get a pot going, and when it's ready, she likes it with cream and two sugars. Also, I have some fresh fruit in the fridge. Put some grapes in a bowl, and give her a banana. That should hold her until I get back. Can you handle that?" I knew that in my tone I left no room for argument. You had to be firm with Alice, otherwise she'd run you over.

"I got it. Geez… when did you become so pushy?"

"Thanks, sis. Call if she needs anything else." I then decided to have a little fun with Bella. I'd pay for it later, but she'd know I was messing with her. "Oh, and Alice? Ask Bella for her thoughts on the shower. She had some pretty good ideas the last time we talked about it." I hung up right as the squealing began.

Moments later, my phone buzzed again, and I chuckled to myself as my heart warmed. I loved that even now, Bella still had spunk.

_**I'm so kicking your ass when I'm off bed rest! Ass!**_

**BPOV**

After Dr. Burdy, my OB/GYN, came in and checked out the baby, things moved quickly. Edward already had my small amount of things set to go. His black Volvo was out waiting in front when I was finally discharged from that hell hole. I still didn't like the idea of him, Emmett, and Jasper going to the apartment. If they went and James just so happened to be there, shit would happen. The possibilities gave me an uneasy feeling.

Edward acted like the gentleman that he was, and once again carried me instead of wheeling me out in a wheelchair. He placed me in the passenger seat of the car; where he proceeded to cover me again with my throw blanket he'd grabbed last night. The drive to his loft was relatively silent, and I appreciated that. I'd done nothing _but _talk about James, the baby, and everything that had happened since I arrived at the hospital, so it was nice being left with my own thoughts if even for a moment.

Thankfully, when we got to his place, he helped me get settled into his bed, gently propping pillows up behind me. Alice arrived, and for once wasn't overwhelming. She simply sat beside me on the bed to watch TV–but I knew better. Once Edward left, she would no doubt start in on questioning me.

My body and mind went into a slight panic as Edward prepared to leave. I would be worried sick until he returned. I'd made sure to hug him with all the strength my battered body could muster before he left, but nothing prepared me for watching him turn his back and walk out the door. I knew I was completely crazy for thinking he would leave me, but I was having trouble figuring out why he would even want to stay. Before I could blink, I'd fallen to tears.

"Bella?" Alice shrieked, wrapping her arm around me. "Oh my God, Bella, talk to me. Please? Why are you crying? He's coming back." She tried to soothe me.

"I don't know, Al. I don't understand it myself. I know–in the back of my mind–Edward would never leave me, but ever since he picked me up last night, when he leaves my side, I get ambushed by all these feelings and thoughts that tell me he's abandoning me too. What's wrong with me?" I cried, looking at her and pleading for help.

"Sweetie, it's natural. James really did a number on you, and he left you while you're with child. It's totally normal for you to fear abandonment right now, but Edward is _not _James. He won't leave you. Unlike James, Edward's taking care of you, okay?" I simply nodded. Alice's eyes searched mine, and I could tell from the apprehensive look she gave me she wanted to say something.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Bella, I'm going to ask you a question, and I know it's totally inappropriate given what you've been through lately, but…are you in love with my brother?"

_Oh God, not now._

I watched in silence as Alice worried her bottom lip between her teeth. I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes and told myself–screw it. I knew I could trust Alice not to say anything.

I took in a shaky breath and closed my eyes. "Alice, I love Edward… so fucking much it hurts," I rasped out, a few tears leaking out.

"How long, Bella?"

"Nearly three years. Al, I've never had anyone take care of me the way Edward does. He always knows just what to say to me to make me feel better. Do you know… well of course you don't. I had planned to break up with James and tell Edward about the way I feel last night, only I was having all of these symptoms that screamed pregnancy. I was too blind to see it a first, but Angela woke me up. So I went and bought the test after work, and when I saw the results, everything changed. I convinced myself that I could maybe salvage what was left of my relationship with James with the news that we were having a baby. I shoved my plans of telling Edward aside."

Alice took my hand firmly in hers–urging me to look her in the eye. "What makes you think you couldn't tell him now? Bella, honestly, I saw you were in love with him ages ago. Aren't you tired of holding it in?"

"Of course I'm fucking tired, Alice! But I'm pregnant for one, James beat me all to hell, and I'm so screwed up in my mind, that it wouldn't be fair to drop all of this on him… Not now. I need to get myself figured out before I even think of telling him. If I were to confess, in the emotional state I'm in, and Edward didn't return my feelings, I don't think I'd ever recover," I cried brokenly.

"Forgive me for saying this, as I understand your reasoning for not having told him, but I'm fairly certain he would never turn you away. Edward cares very deeply for you, Bella, and his determination to raise your child with you has to count for something. I can only hope that in time, you'll see that what I'm telling you is true," she said softly.

"I really want to believe you, Alice, but while I know he cares about me, I can't convince myself that it's in the way you say. Can we please talk about something else? The last thing I want is for Edward to see me dissolved into more tears when he returns."

"Okay, but just know we're not done talking about this. So," she said, a wide smile stretching across her face, "we've got to get the ball rolling on Rose's baby shower. Mom had some wonderful ideas when we spoke about it earlier." Hyper, over-enthusiastic Alice had emerged, begging to sprinkle the earth in pixie dust.

I quickly found myself counting down the minutes until the boys returned, and Jasper whisked her off to Neverland.

**EmPOV**

"Felix, we need you and your cuffs… now."

I didn't have time to fuck around. I was sent out here to get Felix, so that's what I did. As he quickly followed me back up to Bella's apartment, he didn't say a word. He knew the urgency of the matter. Hopefully, Jasper had pulled his head out of his ass long enough to call the fucking cops. I could only pray that they didn't send that fucktard, Crowley. If they did, Edward was as good as screwed.

As we walked into the apartment, James was still laid out in the same spot, and Felix's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Shit, what the fuck did you guys do to him?" he shouted. The odd thing was, he seem panicked.

"Not us… him," Jasper accused, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in Edward's direction. I had to say, I was actually looking forward to Edward taking a chunk out of his ass later.

Felix whipped his head around, finding Edward putting random belongings of Bella's on the floor behind the couch. Edward looked up, glaring icily in Jasper's direction.

_Oh fuck, Jasper is so fucking dead._

"You did this, Edward? Single-handedly?" Felix asked and Edward nodded back smugly. "Fucking hell, remind me never to piss you off. I called the police about five minutes ago. After seeing the damage, they'll probably bring you in, Edward," Felix's voice lowered as did his eyes while he grimaced.

"No, they won't, because you're going to tell them you saw the whole thing. That James jumped me."

I was impressed. Edward seemed to have it all figured out and didn't look uneasy about any of what he'd done. Kind of made me feel cheated since I didn't get in on the beat down Edward had given to the fucking prick.

"I am? What makes you so sure I'm going to go along with this? I would be expected to break up the fight if that happened."

"Tell them James jumped me, and you managed to pull him off me, but while you phoned the police he attacked me again. I gained the upper hand, and once you broke us up again, you cuffed him."

Felix shook his head in an unsure gesture as Edward pulled at his fucking hair like he always did.

_That shit has to fucking hurt._

"Look, under different circumstances I'd accept what was coming to me and spend the night in jail, or whatever the hell they'd stick me with. Maybe I should have kept my cool, but this asshole deserved to have his fucking ass beat; hell, he doesn't deserve to breathe. You saw what he did to her last night! I lost control, but I don't regret it. Bella is in a very shaky, emotional state of mind and she's relying on me to see her through this bullshit. Her father, Charlie, is the Chief of Police in Forks. He's one hundred percent behind me, and said he was making some calls. Charlie has us covered, Felix. Please, if not for me, do this for Bella," Edward pleaded, his face serious as a heart attack.

We watched as Felix stared Edward down, weighed his options and finally fucking sighed. He silently stepped around him and closer to James, where he flipped him onto his stomach and cuffed his wrists tightly.

"Okay Edward, I'll do it for Bella, but I swear, you guys owe me a goddamn drink after this. You better be glad that Bella is a good friend of mine, otherwise you'd all be cuffed." Felix managed a smile as he stood back up and firmly shook hands with Edward.

Minutes later, the door flew open as three cops walked in, guns drawn and aimed at the four of us.

_Damn it all to hell!_

Uley, some officer I didn't know, and motherfucking Crowley.

"Whoa, guys." Felix eased, palms up and facing them. "Everything's cool. Carter is cuffed."

"What happened here?" Crowley snarled, pointing his gun at Edward.

"I'm Felix Haskell, head of security for the building. These three," he stated, gesturing in our direction, "walked into the building and approached me. They told me what was going on, and that they were here to collect Ms. Swan's belongings with her permission. I informed them that Mr. Carter was home, so they asked that I escort them to her apartment in case anything happened."

"Why didn't you call us the moment they made you aware of the situation?" Uley questioned.

"I wasn't aware of an APB until after Mr. Carter jumped Mr. Cullen the first time. Ms. Swan's brother, Emmett filled me in."

"Mr. Cullen, what happened with Mr. Carter?" the third officer asked. He seemed nice enough.

"Before I begin, would you mind telling Crowley to lower his fucking weapon? I don't exactly appreciate having a gun aimed at my head." Edward spoke in a low growl, his irritation evident.

I watched as Uley shot the asshole a stern look before he finally lowered the damn thing and honestly, if Edward hadn't spoke up, I would have because that shit was un-fucking called for.

"Emmett, Jasper, and I walked in with Felix behind us. James was leaning against that far wall, smirking like he was expecting us. He began spouting off crude words about Bella, trying to provoke me, which I'll admit was working until he suddenly launched himself at me, doing the damage you see now on my fucking face," he said. "Felix pulled him off of me with the help of Emmett and Jasper, and called the station, but as he was doing so, James struck at me again; only he wasn't so lucky the second time."

"Yeah, that much is obvious, Cullen. From the looks of you and Carter, I'd say you've left something out and we should haul you both in for battery and assault," Crowley bellowed loudly.

"Haul me in? For what, self-defense? I don't know what fucking chip you're carrying on your shoulder, but that asshole jumped me and quite frankly, I'm sick of you harassing me. Carter is the prick you're after. Not me… so back the fuck off, or I'm filing a complaint with your superior."

If I thought Edward was pissed before, it was _nothing _compared to his state now. He had not only the quarrel with James, but Jasper's dumbass remarks, Bella's well-being–and the baby's for that matter–and now Officer Fucktard's bullshit all weighing down on him.

"Crowley, out," Uley barked. "Cullen's clear and he's right. Carter is who we were called and ordered to detain, and he's only added more to his list of charges by assaulting Cullen."

Crowley stomped out angrily, punching the frame of the front door before slamming it roughly. Uley furiously shook his head in reaction to Crowley's unprofessional behavior.

"I apologize once again for his rudeness, Mr. Cullen. So, let me make sure I've got it all down: Haskell escorted you guys up here to bear witness to you collecting Ms. Swan's possessions. Mr. Carter seemed to be expecting you. He exchanged words with you, Mr. Cullen, and then assaulted you. Haskell and your two friends here, Mr. Swan and," he locked eyes with Jasper, "I assume you're Jasper?" he asked quizzically, to which Jasper nodded.

"You three pulled Carter off of Cullen and, Haskell, you then dialed PD. While doing so, Carter attacked again. You broke them apart and cuffed Carter. Is that right?"

"Yes, Sir." Felix firmly nodded.

"I will admit, Crowley did make an interesting observation. Cullen, given Haskell's statement, it is understandable why he would assume that Carter was the one who was jumped. Looking at his wounds, they are much more severe. In most cases we see, the person who's been jumped suffers the more intense injuries. I'm not saying I agree with Crowley, Mr. Cullen, because I don't. I just wanted to explain to you what he meant by what he said, and why he said it. Now, Mr. Swan and Jasper–what's the last name anyway, sir?"

"Hale," Jasper replied, not moving a muscle.

"To make sure there's been no foul play, may I see your hands? We're not accusing you of anything; it's simply to corroborate what happened here tonight."

Jasper and I exchanged an awkward glance before outstretching our hands to Uley. He gave them a quick once over and nod of what I guessed was acceptance. Edward was observing quietly, the storm still raging behind his eyes. He undoubtedly wanted to get back at Jasper, but I was sure he now had it out for Crowley. What Edward needed was a breath of fresh air, and while he believed telling Bella once we returned would be best, I wasn't so sure. The shock factor of seeing Edward's marred face when he walked into his loft would be worse for her if she had no warning.

"Haskell, is what Mr. Cullen says true about the events of tonight?"

"Yes, Sir."

"If this case goes to trial," Uley began, but Edward finished it for him.

"We all will be called to testify." A questioning glance came from Uley. "I'm a lawyer," Edward replied, hanging his head, and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Oh really? What firm?"

"Cromwell, Baker, & Harris."

"Good people there. Baker was my neighbor's attorney in a medical suit a few years back–won too." Uley smiled. "Well, I suggest that you guys hurry up and get out of here. Each of you can expect to receive a phone call."

"Haven't we answered enough questions? Bella is staying with me, after all, and I would rather her not be subjected to anymore than she has to."

"I understand, Mr. Cullen, but we're just following protocal. If you'd rather we come by your office or have you come down to the station that can be arranged."

Wow. Uley was proving himself to be cooler by the minute and for once tonight, Edward seemed pleased. He offered the cop a weak smile and spoke his acceptance. Everything happened quickly afterwards. They escorted James out of the apartment. With Felix's help we were quite efficient and her things were loaded into the back of my truck in no time. I had meant to talk to Edward about calling Bella beforehand, but hadn't had the chance. So as we stopped by Genghis Kahn for him to get take out–he'd said something about Bella desperately wanting it–I made the call myself.

"Are you guys done yet? Bella's getting antsy."

"Well hello to you too, Alice. Look, we're on our way, but I called to give you a head's up. You might want to prepare Bella. James was home when we got there. Edward lost control of his anger and, to put it bluntly, fucked him up."

"Oh my god! Is he okay?" Alice squealed, and I could only pray Bella wasn't within earshot.

"Overall, yeah… nothing worth going to the hospital over. I just didn't want Bella to be in for a shock when he walked in. Edward wanted to tell her when we arrive back at the loft, so I'm kind of going against his judgment right now." I became antsy as Jasper eyeballed me from the rearview mirror and Edward began walking back across the lot.

"What about James? Did you call the police?"

"He's in custody and we're all in the clear. I gotta go. We'll be there in a minute."

I managed to hang up the phone just as Edward slid back into the passenger seat. He cast a suspicious glance in my direction.

_Shit!_

"Who was that?" he asked monotone. He definitely knew.

"No one," I answered, glancing out the opposite side of the car.

"Dammit, Em, who the fuck was that?"

"He called Alice. Told her to give Bella a head's up," Jasper narked.

_Oh, I'm so going to enjoy joining Edward in kicking his ass now!_

Edward suddenly punched the dash.

"Hey, watch it dipshit! This is my fucking truck, and Jaz, you're supposed to be on my side, asshole!"

"Em, why the hell did you do that? Bella's probably freaking the fuck out now because of you! I didn't call her for a reason!" Edward roared at me.

I understood to a degree why he would be angry with me, but she was my sister and I was going to protect her in the best way I knew how.

"Yeah and you'd rather walk into your loft and have her see the damage to your face instead? How do you think she would have reacted to that? Bella's _my _sister and while I appreciate you looking out for her, don't you think I have the right to do the same? Sure, you might not agree with me, but I was only doing what I thought was best for her. So fucking sue me!" I argued back.

Edward remained silent and it was a good thing he did, too. I was angry now and I wished more than anything to be back at the apartment so I could have buried my fist in James' fucking balls just once. Jasper remained silent too, which was for the best. We already had more than enough anger and animosity floating between the three of us. I suspected we'd need a night out at the bar soon to put all this shit under the table.

I couldn't be sure of what Bella's exact reaction would be when we returned, but I think it was fucking safe to say Jasper, Alice, and I wouldn't be staying long at all. I was sure Bella and Edward would need to talk and I could only hope they would be able to move on from this and start to focus on what they'd committed themselves to do.

That was… to raise this baby, and hopefully, someday soon…

They'd jump in with both feet and commit themselves to each other in the way we all knew they were meant to.

Or I would fucking go apeshit on both their asses.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

BPOV

I wanted to kill Edward. Never thought I would say that, but after he threw Alice's insanity at me and then neglected to tell me what had gone on at my apartment, I wanted his ass dead. Alice had brought up a valid point moments ago when she'd said Edward didn't want to freak me out. While that was probably true, the fact was that I probably would anyway, the minute he walked in the door. It was going to be a true test of hiding my feelings from him if he was hurt. I had asked Alice about Emmett and Jasper, but she said that when Emmett called he'd only warned her about Edward and said James was in custody. I supposed that should have made me feel better, but it didn't. Honestly, I was glad the police had James, but my mind was focused solely on Edward, and I was counting down the minutes until they arrived.

The most frustrating part in all of this was I was being restricted to this massive bed.

_Fucking doctors._

Granted, trying to walk was excruciating so I couldn't really argue, but my nerves were shattered, and I desperately wanted to pace the damn living room floor. When I heard the click of the front door, my heart stuttered, my stomach turned itself inside out, and my hands instantly grew clammy.

I heard Alice shriek and then holler at Edward about something having to do with Jasper's face. I could hear the sounds of plastic bags rustling, which I was sure was probably the take-out Edward had gotten, and the echo of heavy footsteps nearing the bedroom.

"Bells, you okay?" My brother whispered as he poked his big head around the door.

"No, Em, I'm not. I've been sick with worry and had to endure two and a half hours of Alice in overdrive. Where is he?"

I didn't need to elaborate. Emmett knew damn well who I was talking about.

"He's in the kitchen getting your food ready. I'll go get him, just… go easy on him, okay? You should be proud of what he did tonight, and even though I called to warn you, he was only doing what he thought was best for you by not telling you."

"Do _not _speak for him, Em. Regardless of what Edward thought, he knew how I'd react so he brought it on himself."

Without another word, Emmett left to go retrieve him. I could hear them mumbling and then Edward mentioned something about the bathroom. I wasn't stupid. I knew what he was doing, and if he thought that cleaning himself up before facing me would make any difference, he was sadly mistaken.

"_Edward Anthony, get your pasty ass in here!" _I shouted and was left waiting mere seconds before he walked through the door, head down. I could see the numerous blood splatters that covered his white button down shirt and jeans. His hands were tucked into the back pockets of his jeans and his head was tucked down into his chest far enough to prevent me from seeing anything.

"I want to know why I had to hear about what went down tonight from Emmett when I'd already talked to you earlier, and don't bullshit me either." I whispered angrily.

"I didn't want you to worry because you've been through enough. I didn't want to add stress to the baby. I was going to tell you everything when we got here, B, I swear," he mumbled, shuffling his feet.

"And you honestly thought I wouldn't be stressed or worried once you finally _did _tell me? Come on, Edward, you fucking know me better than that! Take your hands out of your pockets and look at me."

I tried to be firm, but my voice wavered a little. After a long pause, he gave a resigned sigh and pulled his hands from his pockets. A moment later, his head slowly raised. I gasped in horror at his appearance. His beautiful lips had been marred by an ugly, bloody, gash; causing them to swell on one side. His nose still had traces of blood oozing from his nostrils, and his knuckles–holy hell. I didn't need to see James to know that Edward had beaten him to a pulp. There were gashes across the knuckles of both hands–which had swollen. I could feel tears making their way down my cheeks as my chest began rapidly rising and falling in anger–anger that I had brought this on him. On all of us. If only I had left James months ago when Edward first asked me to, we may have avoided all of this.

"B, I'm okay. He's the one that needs medical attention. These are all just surface wounds. They look worse than they really are because I haven't had a chance to clean up yet. A certain someone middle-named me and prevented me from doing so." he smirked at me as he spoke.

"Now is not the time to joke, Edward. You're hurt," I sniffled, "and it's because of me."

Edward crossed the room in record time, glaring at me.

"Don't you dare start, Bella. You've lost your mind if you think for one second that you caused anything that happened tonight. You didn't know he was going to be there. Besides, James brought it all on himself, and he deserves a hell of a lot worse than what I gave him. Hopefully, they put him in a cell with someone who will make him their bitch. He's in for a rude awakening. Bella, you and the baby are the victims in this, okay?"

By now, I'd hung my head under his chastising stare, but he put a finger under my chin to make me meet his eyes, the endless green pools that I could forever drown in. The bronze strands of his hair were sporadically covered in blood as well.

"E, look at you. I don't want you to getting hurt over my stupid mistakes."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?" He arched a brow. I couldn't help but laugh at him. Even with me angry at him for having withheld information and him angry at me for blaming myself, Edward still managed to make light of the situation.

"Thank you, _Ass_," I replied, faking a frown, and narrowing my eyes as he winced.

_Good, he caught the double meaning. _

"About that, exactly how much hell did she put you through?"

"Before or after you claimed I had ideas about Rose's baby shower?" I quizzed, folding my arms across my chest. Edward's shoulders shook with his laughter but the sound died on his lips when a very angry Alice walked in, followed by Jasper.

_What the fuck happened to him?_

Jasper's lip was very swollen and bleeding. A shameful expression crossed his face, sorrow in his eyes.

"What the hell happened to your lip, Jaz?" I didn't miss the frigid glare Edward shot his way.

"Why don't you ask my hair-brained, dick of a brother?" Alice spat, quickly approaching Edward and smacking him on the back on the head.

Edward jumped up and held his hand to the spot she'd hit. "_Hey!"_ he yelled. "What the fuck, Alice?"

I reached out to him and managed to pinch the cuff of his sleeve between my fingers. After giving him a tug, he complied and sat back down on the bed, a little closer than before. I caught Alice looking at me expectantly, but I wasn't going to take her side on the matter. I didn't know what had happened between Edward and Jasper, and I highly doubted she did either. I shot her a warning glance as Jasper took a step forward, taking hold of her arm, and pulling her back.

"Al, Edward didn't do anything I didn't deserve. I was a prick tonight, and I'm still not quite sure why I was," Jasper quietly spoke.

"That's the understatement of the night," Edward huffed.

"I don't care how much of a dick he was, that's no reason to freaking hit him, Edward! He was there supporting you tonight!" Alice screamed.

"Oh, really? Is that what he told you? Because I clearly remember him saying my actions weren't justified. And I'm pretty sure he kept adding fuel to the fire the whole fucking time, Alice. Look, I do appreciate you being there to help, Jazz, but you fucking crossed a big line tonight, and I'd much prefer it if you guys would leave Bella and I alone. Alice, I understand you're pissed at me, but thank you for staying with Bella while we were gone."

"You're welcome for that, Edward, and we'll leave you two alone. Don't think I'm done with you though. We _will _be talking about this later," Alice pouted.

It was actually quite cute to watch Alice have a fit. Her arms were crossed over her chest while her foot tapped impatiently against the hardwood flooring. Her eyes were narrowed into thin slits, her cheeks puffed out in anger, and her chest was rising and falling with the huffs she was putting out.

"I'm counting on it, Alice." Edward rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Finally, she and Jasper left. Emmett came back in briefly to tell us he was leaving, but would be back sometime tomorrow to talk to me. He seemed serious, so I knew he was probably getting ready for a heart to heart and I had to admit, I was looking forward to it. We hadn't sat down and talked in quite some time, so it would be nice to do that again. I really did miss my meat-headed brother.

Once we were finally alone, Edward announced he was going to take a quick shower to clean the 'dickhead' off of him. Before walking away he mentioned that he would only be a minute. As soon as he was out, he'd get our food ready. That was probably for the best because Genghis Kahn had yet to give us take-out that didn't feel as if it had been heated by a nuclear reactor.

**EPOV**

Nothing could have prepared me for the devastated, guilt-ridden look in Bella's eyes when she first saw me. I was struck with conflicting feelings of guilt and regret for having put her through this and satisfaction at finally getting a piece of James. The war continued to rage in my head as hot beads of water rained down on me, soothing my aching torso from the blows James had managed to land. Reminders of what I'd done. I couldn't escape it.

My love for Bella knew no bounds. I'd taken care of her and loved her for so long that everything she went through affected me. I'd become so involved in what had been going on with James for the past two years that it almost felt as if I was actually going through it. Each time he hit her, I felt it. By saying that, I meant that I would get a sick feeling in my gut some nights… and it was on those nights that Bella would show up at my door battered and heartbroken. I was destroyed each time that happened. I wasn't sure she realized just how much she fucking meant to me. I knew Bella hated that I went through everything with her. Even though she was grateful, she loathed herself for bringing me into their problems. I would try and reassure her each time, but usually she would completely shut down and leave.

Cleaning the blood from her wounds was excruciating to my heart. All I wanted during those moments was to kiss her face and take her in my arms, vowing my love to her, but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I knew I would've had the support of my family and Bella's, but I was certain that had I told Bella of my feelings, she'd have never come to me again. She was too caught up in James, and that's where her loyalty came into play. Because she'd met James before the shit in Iraq, she firmly believed with her whole heart that he would snap out of it one day and return to the man he once was. Bella refused to believe that he had truly turned into the monster he was now. She still claimed that the post traumatic stress disorder was to blame.

She only ever lost her cool with me once… and that was the night I'd had enough and finally told her to leave him.

"_Bella, we need to talk," I had told her. She sat, wrapped in a blanket, on my couch._

"_About what?"_

"_About James, B. You need to leave him." I watched her face carefully as a myriad of emotions crossed her features–from confusion, to hurt, to full-fledged anger. _

_I sat across from her on the coffee table waiting for her to say or do anything._

"_Leave him? Are you fucking serious? I'm not leaving him, Edward. That's not an option so just stop it."_

"_Not an option?" I had shouted back at her incredulously. "There's always an option, Bella! I can't keep watching him do this to you whenever he fucking feels like it! You deserve better than that!"_

"_Don't you talk about him that way, Edward, don't you dare," she growled. "James loves me. He's been good to me, and I know he can be again. He just needs help. I love him, and I'm not leaving him to battle this shit on his own."_

"_And at what cost? One night he's going to lose it completely and really hurt you. Hell, he could kill you, B. I'm not going to stand by and watch that happen to you."_

"_Then don't!" She tearfully stood at that point, throwing the blanket off of her and racing to the front door, grabbing her keys off the hook and slamming it behind her._

I braced myself against the shower wall, hanging my head down between my shoulders as I struggled to hold in my swell of emotion. The pain from that night was still vivid in my mind, and my heart clearly remembered it. I thought I'd lost her then and had drank myself into oblivion. Emmett and Jasper had been sure she'd come back, and she finally did–three weeks later. After numerous texts, calls, and emails from me had gone unanswered, Bella showed up at my loft, battered yet again. I wordlessly let her in and held her while she cried it all out. No words were spoken that night, but the next morning was a whole different story.

I told her how I'd been worried sick since she'd left, and that I had at least deserved a simple text letting me know she was okay. Bella had become upset then, saying she didn't think I would have cared anymore. When she told me that he'd beaten her twice since our argument, I was livid. I explained to her that I would always be there, and made it clear just how angry I'd been that she hadn't come to me–that she'd stayed with that bastard after he'd hurt her. She never told me the extent of her beatings. In fact, her demeanor bothered me still. She had closed up the moment I'd asked her, wrapping her arms around herself and completely withdrawing. Bella only met my eyes after I distracted her from whatever place her mind had taken her.

With that fresh in my mind, I turned the shower off and decided I would ask her about it again.

Tonight.

Being used to living alone, I didn't think before walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom wearing only a towel around my waist. It was just habit, but when I'd heard a gasp from behind me, I was mortified. I turned around and Bella's eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. Her signature blush I'd grown to love, colored her cheeks, and I noticed a flash of something behind her eyes. It was gone as quickly as it had come and I couldn't be sure, but it looked an awful lot like…

_Don't even fucking say it. You're tired and need sleep._

"Shit, B, I'm sorry. Habit," I apologized shyly, and rubbed at my brow.

"No, it's okay. I'm in your home, you have your routines. I just wasn't expecting to see you in nothing but a towel my first night here," she replied, casting her eyes to a far corner.

I needed to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Well?" I questioned, smirking as I did so.

"Well what?"

"See anything you like? You stared long enough."

_Fucking tool! Insert foot in mouth now!_

"Oh my god! You are such a dick! I was _not _staring. I was trying to keep down my lunch from earlier."

I chuckled as I dodged a pillow she chunked at my head. "You are so busted, Swan. Admit it, you want this," I jokingly gestured at myself.

"Whatever, Cullen. Put on some fucking clothes before I lose my damn appetite," she mumbled, rolling her eyes as I heartily laughed and quickly grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt.

As soon as I closed the door to the bathroom to get dressed, I pulled at my hair.

_It was your bright idea to invite the woman you carry a torch for to live with you. _

_Did you see the way she looked at you? She wants it, man._

Yeah, thanks. Totally not fucking helping.

**BPOV**

Tell me that did _not _just fucking happen. Edward. Dripping wet. In a miniature towel. Joking slash flirting? I was too damn tired to deal with this. The way the towel hugged his beautiful ass and the visual of water dripping over his perfectly sculpted, toned chest and back had my hormones raging. Sure, I'd seen him shirtless before, but never wet and practically naked. I couldn't handle feeling such arousal when I had so much on my plate to deal with. So I did what I always had, I pushed the image to the back of my mind and began praying. Given all I'd been through, I figured now was as good a time as any to speak to God.

I prayed to him to give me the strength to hold the way I felt inside until I was ready, to help me in my journey to figuring myself out, and to be with us as we raised my… _our _child. Hearing Edward say 'our child' earlier had touched me deeply, and it was then that I had realized he was serious about his proposal.

I honestly didn't know what I would do without him. The scary part was that I probably would have never pressed charges and would more than likely have gone back home to James. But Edward's persistence yesterday and today had gotten to me and gave me the strength and will I needed to do what needed to be done. I was lost when he came to get me last night. I didn't know what to do, and I was terrified for both myself and my baby.

Before I could finish my thoughts, the bathroom door opened. Edward walked out in navy and green plaid pajama pants and a white tank top–the term wife beater was too sensitive to my emotions. His eyes nervously met mine as he grinned crookedly.

"Sorry about that, Bella. I should have thought before I walked out, and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was only joking, but I really made an ass out of myself."

"Well, you can't help it. Being an ass is in your nature," I quipped, smiling back at him and instantly easing the tension that was there.

"Hungry?"

"Starved," I groaned and whined at the same time. "The smell of the food is about to drive me crazy."

"What do you want to drink?" Edward asked. At that moment, I was drinking coffee, but that didn't sound so great for chasing down Chinese food.

"A glass of water. Oh, hey, can I use your phone to call my dad? I don't know where mine is."

"Wherever it is, it's still dead. And you don't have to ask to use my phone, Bella," he chuckled, running into the bathroom to grab the cell phone. Edward handed it to me, and took my hand gently into his own. When my eyes met his, I took a deep breath.

"We need to talk, Bella…About where we're going from here." I could tell just from the way he'd said it and the tone in his voice that he really felt bad about bringing it up.

After a moment, I quietly nodded. "I know, and it's okay, so stop looking at me like I'm going to bite your head off. Just… can we do this after dinner?"

"Of course, you know my pet peeve about talking with a full mouth," He smiled and winked before turning back to get our food in the kitchen.

**JasPOV**

"Go."

I turned my head to look at my beautiful fiancé. Alice had a determined look upon her face as she gazed out the windshield, waiting for the light to turn green.

"Um," I said, unsure of what she meant. "Go where?"

"Don't mess with me, Jasper Hale. The truth. What the hell happened tonight?"

Okay, women confuse me. Just moments ago, she was pissed and popping Edward upside the head, and now she was talking as if it were me she was angry with.

"I messed up, Al. That's what happened. I said some things I shouldn't have to Edward, and he lost his shit with me. End of story."

"Are you serious right now? I know my brother, Jaz, and he wouldn't 'lose his shit' unless you did as he said, and crossed a line. What happened?" She was nothing if not thorough.

I sighed heavily. "We were on our way to the apartment and Edward was driving like a bat out of hell. I gave him shit for almost getting us killed and told him to relax, that James may not be there and all of it would have been for nothing. Apparently, that pissed him off because he went off on some rant about how I didn't have any idea how hard the last day or so had been on him. Then he told me to imagine it were you, and asked me what I'd do. I told him that there was big difference. That you were fiancé therefore my actions would be justified."

I didn't miss the sharp intake of breath from Alice. Before I knew it, she'd jerked the car across three lanes, cutting off other drivers, and slammed on the brakes alongside the curb.

"Why on earth would you say something like that? Edward is my brother and one of your closest friends, Jasper. You know how he feels about Bella!" Alice was borderline freaking out. Horror radiated from her eyes, and I knew she would all but call off the engagement once she heard the rest.

"I don't know! I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Besides, that's not the half of it," I mumbled, slumping my head against the window.

"What did you do, Jasper?" She questioned in a whisper, fear in her voice.

"After Emmett pulled him off of James, he started shouting at us for stopping him. Emmett explained that he wasn't going to let Edward go to jail for killing the bastard. I tried to help, but my words came out wrong. I pretty much said that if Edward went to jail, Bella would be destroyed knowing it was all her fault."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jasper? How could you possibly think that after all she's been through, this is her fault? No wonder Edward hit you!" Alice shrieked, bringing a shaking hand to her mouth as her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God! I was so angry with him when we left. I actually hit him…I've got to call him," her voice was shaky as she fumbled through her purse for her phone.

I felt absolutely awful. Not only had I been a first class dick to Edward during one of the worst times of his, and Bella's life for that matter, but I had now hurt the woman I loved with all my heart. Alice was my whole world. I'd wronged two of the dearest people in her life all in a matter of a few hours; Edward and Bella. She surely wasn't going to let go of this easily.

"Al, darlin, can't it wait until tomorrow? Edward asked for time alone with Bella, and I'm sure he wanted to talk things over. They've been through a lot. Just let them recharge, okay?"

Her head whirled around in a flash, her eyes blazing. "Don't you 'darlin' me, Jasper. And _now _you care about what's going on? About what they went through? I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better figure it out, because the first thing you're doing tomorrow morning is going over to Edward's place and apologizing to them both."

"I don't know what it is, Alice. I'll apologize, I swear. I feel awful about this. Hurting you, Edward, and Bella. I truly didn't mean to. Tell me how I can make it up to you," I whispered, pleading with my eyes.

"Well for starters, you can sleep on the couch tonight," she quipped and pulled away from the curb.

Fuck my life. This was going to be a long ass night.

**APOV**

I was appalled at my behavior tonight. I'd hit my brother. I mean, it wasn't like I'd drawn blood or anything, but I'd still hit him. I had only ever lay hands on him when wrestling around as kids. Never out of anger. And the look in Bella's eyes when I'd done so drove home the point of how much of a bitch I'd been. Bella was my best friend, and in her eyes, Edward had done no wrong. He was her savior, as he always had been and if anything, she was feeling guilty about him being hurt.

Who would have thought that Edward would be driven to defending Bella against _Jasper_, of all people? I certainly didn't, and I was positive both Edward and Emmett didn't either. I couldn't handle the panic and remorse I was feeling for lashing out at him, so I went against my idiot fiancé's better judgment and called Edward.

"What do you want, Alice?" Bella snapped.

Okay, maybe she was angrier than I thought.

"Bella, can I talk to Edward?"

"What for? Didn't slapping him get your point across?"

"I'm sorry for what I did, and that's why I'm calling. I know I was wrong and honestly, Jasper deserved what Edward gave him."

I could hear Edward's voice in the background asking who it was and then telling Bella he didn't want to talk.

"He doesn't want to talk right now, Alice. I didn't get to say it before, but thank you for keeping me company. However, what you did was completely uncalled for."

The line went dead before I could reply. I wasn't going to hold it against them, no matter how much it hurt. If anything, I'd probably drop Jasper off at home and then go on to Rose and Emmett's. I needed her insight into what I was going to do about Jasper.

I couldn't be sure about what exactly had brought him to say those things to Edward, but when I thought back to when this whole mess started, Edward and Emmett, well Edward mainly, had been Bella's caretaker. Jasper had made it known from the beginning that he was going to stay out of it. If Bella needed or wanted his help, she would ask and I really believed he thought she would. I felt like I was going against Jasper by trying to analyze him in my head, but his feelings were probably hurt since he cared about Bella as much as the rest of us did. I started wondering if maybe he felt singled out since everyone had helped her at one time or another, and she still hadn't gone to him. He probably held it against her and grew more and more frustrated as time went on.

**JPOV**

I thought I'd had it all planned perfectly. I saw no flaws in my scheming. What I didn't anticipate was that the ever calm and reserved Edward Cullen, the same guy I'd grown up with, would lunge at me. I was ashamed to say I underestimated the way he felt for my Bella. The bastard wouldn't fucking let up once he started. At least I wasn't a complete failure. I managed to get a few good hits in, but my desire to make him pay for taking what rightfully belonged to me went unsated. Eventually, I gave up and let him have his fun. I knew the goddamn police were probably already on their way to haul me off. I wouldn't let them bring me down. I had friends in low places that had the resources to get me out of jail…and fast.

Then the motherfucking security guard showed up and slapped steel around my wrists. That prick, Felix, never fucking gave me a chance. I'd tried to befriend him, get him on my side, but my whore of a girlfriend had already sunk her hooks in deep. Just like she had done to me years ago. But that's where she made her biggest mistake. Most people didn't know. Edward didn't even fucking know, but my parents were full blown addicts. Their addiction was to the usual: drugs and alcohol. Mine revolved around one thing, rather person. Bella Swan. Things were great between us for so long and then I up and left for war, making the stupid ass decision to have Edward watch over her. That was back when I trusted him. Instead, he took what belonged to me as his. I had basically handed her over to him, but I was determined to set things right, and that's exactly what I planned to do when I had the law off my fucking back. After all, I'd learned from the best.

My father knew his place, and my mother wasn't stupid, she belonged to him. He never asked for a damn thing. She knew her role, and that was to do whatever he said without hesitation. If she didn't, there were consequences which usually consisted of getting her fucking ass beat. Hell, Dad was so good at ruling the motherfucking roost that even when they were high out of their mind, she still obeyed. That's where I went wrong with Bella. Apparently I hadn't made my place well enough known to her.

So there I sat, cuffed and beaten all to hell while Edward and his three princesses told the police a bullshit story of what had really happened. I wanted to shout out in my defense, but I was sure the asshole had broken my fucking jaw. Rage continued to build the more he spoke and Plan B began to form.

They could take me to prison, do whatever they wanted to me. I was going to plan down to the very last detail and when I was free to live my fucking life again, I knew exactly where I would go.

**A/N:**

**So Bella wasn't too pleased with what happened, Edward gave her an eyeful, and Alice had a fit! **

**James sure is an evil bastard, isn't he?**

**We'll get to more of Alice and Jasper next chapter and finally, Edward and Bella will talk! Don't get too excited yet though, I may need to post a tissue-warning. I haven't decided yet. **

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They keep me motivated!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**BPOV**

As soon as I finished speaking with Charlie on the phone, Edward had walked in with a loaded tray. He prepared us both a plate full of delicious food that made my stomach scream out in hunger. He sat the tray down on his bedside table before fixing his pillows and making himself comfortable. The tray was then placed between us. I took my glass of ice water and placed it on the table beside me, then took my plate and dug in. It was only after I'd shoveled the first bite into my mouth and started to chew that I caught Edward's mouth agape watching me.

I stopped mid-chew and stared out of the corner of my eye. "What?"

"Hungry much? Awfully rude not waiting for me, don't you think?" He replied.

"No, not rude. I'm starved, and I don't have the patience required to wait for you to finish your preparations," I answered, taking another bite of my chow mein.

He choked on a sip of wine. "My preparations?"

"Yes, your preparations." Edward arched a brow in puzzlement. As if he didn't know.

Flabbergasted by his naivety, I dropped my fork to my plate. "Oh come on! You know damn good and well what I mean. You've already done the first part, thank God, if you hadn't I think I'd have killed you."

"And what pray tell may that be?"

"Making sure everything you're eating is perfectly set on the plate. Nothing can be touching because if two sauces or foods mix, you won't be able to stomach it. The second part is making sure your napkin covers the length of your torso since you're a messy fucking eater, and never manage to finish a meal without spilling something–though how anything can miss your gaping hole is beyond me."

I stopped to take a drink as Edward laughed heartily beside me.

"Next, you spend forever smelling and admiring your wine as if it's the last drink you'll ever have. You take a small sip, and let it set in your mouth for ages. Then it takes eons for you to decide on which course to start with, and you rotate your plate over and over until the food goes freaking cold. The whole process wears me out just watching you," I finished, putting another forkful of food into my mouth.

"I see. Well, then, just to show you I can be spontaneous, I shall resist. We don't want to wear you out now do we?"

I had him, and he knew it. I sat there chewing and enjoying my food, waiting for this so-called spontaneity. Edward took hold of his fork and I watched, holding back a laugh as he grimaced and looked down at his plate in anxiety. His brow furrowed, and it became painfully obvious that he was warring with himself on what to do.

"Dammit!" he laughed, dropping the fork, and hanging his head in shame as he reached for his glass of wine.

I spluttered on another sip of water as he gave up.

"Oh, for God's sake, Edward!"

"I just prefer to take the time to enjoy my food," he grumbled before finally taking a sip of his wine.

"No, sweetie, that's OCD, and you've got it bad."

Edward laughed once more and gently nudged me with his shoulder. "Oh, shut it you." He then took his first bite as he reached for the TV remote between us. "Because you're picking on me, I think I'll check in on what's going down in Bikini Bottom."

_Me and my big freaking mouth._

"Oh hell, please don't subject me to watching the Yellow Bastard and Crackhead Starfish! It's not like I wasn't speaking the truth!" I groaned.

"Hey, you're living with me, and now's as good a time as any for you to become better acquainted with Mr. Squarepants."

"Can you at least mute it?" I whined, but of course, he smiled back wickedly.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Thirty minutes of hell passed and we had finally finished eating, our dinner ending with Moo Goo Gai Pan splattered on the napkin draped across his chest. Edward gave in after I threw an Oscar-worthy tantrum, and turned the TV to some infomercial that was trying to sell some dum bell that was equipped with a kind of spring action. The people used in the ad had hopefully been tested for STD's before handling that thing. What was required for it to work properly looked like something from an adult sex film. When I told Edward as much, he laughed loudly and turned it off, then rose to take the tray full of dishes to the kitchen.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't a bundle of nerves. I knew what was coming.

_The_ _talk._

I had no plans to tell Edward how I felt about him– not tonight anyway–but I was sure that everything else would be addressed. I knew I could tell him anything, of that much I was certain. His reaction was what I feared. When he came back, instead of lying beside me, he sat in the middle of the bed Indian-style and faced me. Without a word, he took my hand.

"Look at me, B," he spoke softly, his thumb rubbing circles on my hand. "I don't want to pressure you, but if we're going to commit to raising a child together, we need to talk. I understand how hard this will be, Bella. You've got to be honest and tell me what you're feeling, so I can help you through whatever is bugging you."

"I know, Edward, I know it will be hard. I'm just afraid of what you may think of me afterward. You may decide to have me admitted by the time I'm finished," I whispered brokenly.

"You know I'd never do that, and quit deprecating yourself. I've never judged you before, and I'm not going to start now. I just want you to talk to me. That's all. No one said we have to hash everything out tonight."

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, averting my eyes once again.

"For starters, I want to know what happened to you during those three weeks. When we met up again, you were guarded. Much more than usual."

Wow. Edward cut right to the chase. I knew exactly which three weeks he meant, and I had been hoping he wouldn't bring that period of time up. It was during the time where my self-worth was at an all-time low, and I didn't like revisiting it.

"I told you. He beat me. What else is there?" I replied, dodging the question the best I could.

His disapproval of my rebuttal shone back at me in his eyes. "I don't know, you tell me, B. If this is going to work, you've got to open up to me. What happened that causes you to shut down anytime I mention it?"

I remained silent and that obviously got to him because his eyes were downcast when I looked back up.

"Why won't you trust me, Bella?"

I felt awful. Edward's despair tore me in two.

"I _do _trust you, E," I whispered.

"Then talk to me. Please."

I kept quiet for a moment more. When I heard another intake of breath on Edward's end, I took a deep breath and let what I'd held inside for months flow from my mouth, effectively cutting him off before he could speak.

"After I left here that night, I went home. I didn't want to wake Em and Rose, or Jazz and Alice. I wanted to come back here, but things were still so fresh with the argument, I couldn't. When I walked in the door, James was waiting in the entryway, sitting in one of the chairs from the dining room. He had a bottle of Jack in his hand, and I could tell he was pissed. He…he demanded to know where I'd been, but I refused to tell him I'd been here. I didn't want to cause anymore trouble for you than I already had. So I told him I'd gone for a walk."

I paused momentarily. My heart was beginning to pound against my chest, and my throat had gone dry. I took in a deep breath after taking a swig of water, ignoring the intensive stare Edward was currently giving me.

"Bel…" he began with a raspy voice. Knowing he was going to argue my latter statement, I cut him off.

"It was a lame excuse, but thankfully he seemed to buy it. He then tried to sweet talk me, and I knew what he wanted. I couldn't bring myself to get into the frame of mind needed to sleep with him. I kept trying to pull away and told him no. Doing that was the biggest mistake I'll ever make. James became incensed, and he hit me. Apparently, in his mind, I would snap out of it and get into the mood. When I continued to protest, he pulled me into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed. He hit me again and threatened that if I made another move, he'd kill me.

Edward, I was so tired, and hurting so badly I couldn't fight him. I just…I don't know. I gave up and let him have his way. Afterwards, I sat and waited until he passed out, then went into the living room and cried all night. Every time since that night I haven't protested in fear of what would happen if I did. I knew that wasn't really James. It was the liquor talking."

By now I was a sobbing mess. My eyes were firmly closed when I felt Edward's hand squeeze mine tighter, his palm spasming as he did so. I was afraid to open my eyes and see the disappointment that would surely be staring back at me. After a few moments, I couldn't take the silence anymore. I heard a sniffle. And it hadn't come from me. That brought me to open them, and what I saw broke my heart and confused me at the same time. Edward sat before me, his jaw clenched shut, his eyes closed, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Wha…E…?" I stuttered as his eyes opened slowly.

"Bella…how…I don't," He struggled, bringing his free hand up to pull at his hair. "First off, how can you sit there, tell me what you just did, and still defend him? What he did to you was not out of love. It was…dammit, it was fucking rape! And the worst part is there is absolutely fucking nothing we can do about it!"

"No, it wasn't. I willingly let him," I argued back, trying to take my hand from him, but he held firmly, warning me with his eyes.

"You did _not _willingly sleep with him. You were in fear for your life after he hit you. Why? Why didn't you come to me? Why are you always so stubborn? Bella, I could have helped you. We could have called the police and he would've been put away for a long fucking time."

"Because I was afraid! Okay? I knew you would fly off the handle, just like you're fucking doing right now, and I didn't want that. I had to give James the chance to sober up and atone for what he'd done," I cried angrily.

My emotions were all over the place. I was doing my best to keep myself calm given the tense issues we were, 'hashing out'–as Edward called it. To say my mind was confused was an understatement. I understood where Edward was coming from, to an extent. I knew what James had done to me was wrong in every sense of the word, but I also held so much love for the version of James I originally fell in love with that I couldn't find it in myself to go against him.

I didn't want to believe he was capable of such monstrous things, my mind wouldn't let me.

"And did he?" Edward whispered in a low voice.

"Did he what?"

"Did he apologize, Bella?" He looked to me in question, flexing his jaw again. I looked away from him and said nothing. Apparently, that was all the answer he needed. His frustration was beginning to show and his eyes took on a darkened expression, one I'd seen more times than I cared to remember. While I knew Edward would never hurt me, and that the look in his eyes was reserved for his feelings regarding James, it didn't stop my body from involuntarily flinching and my head lowering. I felt the very instant that Edward became aware of my reaction. His body stiffened for a minute and his breathing cut off.

"I…I'm sorry, please, don't be mad at me," I mumbled.

A moment passed before I could look up at him. His nostrils flared in anger.

"Jesus. What did you think I was going to do to you? Hit you? Bella, I'm not mad at you, and you should know by now that I would _never_…"

"E, I know you would never hurt me. I know that. You're probably the only reason I'm still alive right now. I just can't help it, you had this look in your eye, the same look that James's eyes would get when he was really angry. I don't know…my body just reacted." This time I tightened my grip on _his _hand and stared at him pleadingly.

"But trust me, Edward, that wasn't a direct response to you. I _know_ you'd never do something like that. You aren't James, and I'm sorry for reacting that way," my voice cracked.

I could see his body slowly relax as he breathed in deeply once more and nodded. But then his head lifted and he looked at me determinedly.

"He may not have been drunk _every day_, Bella, but whether you'll admit it or not, James is an alcoholic and has been for a long time. If you want to move on and make a life without him, you've got to stop using post traumatic stress as an excuse."

"Edward, it's not a fucking excuse! He suffers from PTSD, and you know that."

"Be that as it may, if that were the only problem he was facing, James would have gotten help. If he truly loved, loved you the way," he stopped, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. "If he truly loved you, he would have never laid a fucking finger on you. He wouldn't have gone out and gotten drunk, leaving you alone for hours and sometimes nights at a time. The James we knew before Iraq is gone, B. He's not coming back. And what kills me the most is the damage he's done to your idea of a healthy relationship.

I don't mean that to come off as me criticizing or judging you, because I'm not. James has ruined what you perceive a healthy, loving relationship to be. He put you through hell with alcoholism, knowing what you went through years ago with Charlie. He belittled you, and in front of others too!"

"Okay, so he belittled me in front of others…why didn't you ever say anything to him if it bothered you so badly?"

As soon as the words had left my lips, I regretted them. I mumbled yet another apology and lowered my eyes.

"Forget I just said that. You've been amazing and are trying to help me, yet I keep being a supreme bitch, and you don't deserve that, E." Tears were still slowly trekking down my cheeks as I pulled away my hand away and wrapped my arms carefully around my ribcage. I instantly missed the warmth his hand had provided me.

"Will you please quit looking away from me? Look _at _me, Bella. You aren't being a bitch, and I don't want to hear you speak of yourself that way again. But I'm not going to forget what you just said. Clearly it bothered you at some time or another, otherwise you wouldn't have brought it up. To answer your question, I did speak up. You just weren't around when I did. I always waited until we'd dropped you off at home or until I had a moment alone with James.

I knew if I had done anything in front of you, I'd have had my ass handed to me. Regardless of what James said or did, even back then, you protected him. You never took any shit from anyone… other than James. I wanted to beat his ass each time he said something demeaning, so did Emmett, Charlie, fuck even Jasper wanted to. But we didn't because we knew it would have hurt you more than helped you, and you'd have probably never forgiven us. Bella, you weren't something we were willing to sacrifice," he told me, scratching at his head uncomfortably. "I guess we ended up doing so anyway, huh?"

Was he fucking joking? He was blaming himself for everything now? I never saw that one coming. I mean, I knew he'd felt horrible on the nights I went to him, but I never would have dreamed that he felt responsible for not having stepped up sooner.

"Don't do that, Edward. Don't start blaming yourself because that's just insane. You're right, I would have been angry. The old me would have shut you and anyone else that laid a finger on James out of my life. So I'm glad you didn't. Having you in my life all these years has kept me sane, and if I'd cut you out, I…well I think we both know where I'd probably be." I tried to smile at him, but with my cheek–and my whole body for that matter–throbbing in pain once again, I failed miserably.

The room grew silent–for how many minutes, I wasn't sure, until I heard an intake of breath and lifted my head, meeting his green eyes gazing worriedly at me.

"You can't tell me that you aren't emotionally exhausted from what he's done to you, B. I can see it. Your self-esteem is lower than I've ever seen it. You are in fear for your life. The light in your eyes that was once there is now gone. You're practically a walking shell of who you used to be."

The pain in my chest was excruciating. As his words sunk in, I finally started realizing what he'd been trying to tell me all along. He was right. Edward had always been right, and if I didn't have motive to get help before now, I sure as hell did now.

"I need help, Edward. I can't do this by myself, I need to be better. For this child," I whispered, placing my hand against my stomach.

"I'm right here, sweetheart," he rasped. "Whatever you need."

"No, E. I mean I need professional help. You're right, okay? You always have been. About everything."

Without another word, Edward pulled me into his arms. The warmth emanating off of him worked to gradually calm me as my tears rained down my face and onto his tank top. He was whispering words of comfort. Promises to be there every step of the way and vowing to get me the best help he could dig up. I'd obviously soaked through his shirt, because he released me only long enough to remove his top. He quickly brought me into his arms again.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before I pulled away.

"Shit, sorry, I've got you all wet and nasty," I told him, wiping at his chest to try and get the tears and snot off of him. Edward just laughed, smoothed my hair back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Why don't we call it a night and let you get some sleep, huh? I think you've had enough for today. And thank you for trusting me enough to confide in me, Bella. I won't lie to you, I wish you'd told me sooner though. I hate that you went through all that alone. No woman should ever be treated that way."

"Well, it wasn't a walk in the park, that's for fucking sure," I wryly chuckled. "E, if you don't mind, I'd like to keep talking. I need to get this out while I'm comfortable enough to."

"Are you sure, B? I don't want you to push yourself just because I asked you to talk to me."

"No, really, I want to. I need to do this. For me."

"Okay. I'm listening, just know you can stop at anytime, okay? As I said before, we don't have to hash everything out tonight. We've got all the time in the world."

"No, we really don't, Edward. I've planned to take a leave of absence from work. I don't know how long it will take to get back to the person I used to be, but I don't feel worthy of offering counseling to troubled teens when I'm so screwed up myself. I'm so…afraid that if I continue down the road I'm on, I'll make the same mistakes my parents did. I don't want to be like them, Edward. I want to be someone my child can look up to. I'm terrified of being a horrible mom, like Renee was."

Once again, I collapsed in a wave of cries against Edward. He soothingly rubbed his arm over my back while he rocked me gently back and forth. I could feel his body trembling from the hell he was probably going through. I knew hearing all of this was hurting him, but he'd opened a huge can of worms when he begged me to open up to him.

"I think taking a leave of absence is the best choice you could make. Not because you aren't fit to counsel the kids, but because you need to take a step back and work on you. The kids look up to you because you've already helped them more than you could imagine. Despite your troubles, you've always put what each of those kids are going through first and I know, without a doubt, that you have given them hope for a brighter future."

"I wish I could be as confident in my ability as you are, E," I whispered, sniffling.

"You'll see in time that I'm telling you the truth. I understand your fears, but, Bella, you are _not _your parents. Sure, Charlie struggled, but look at what happened with him. He took responsibility for his actions and manned up. He put himself through the difficult hell of rehab for you and Emmett. He strived to be a better father to you because he knew that's what you deserved."

"That's Charlie, but how do you explain Renee?" I questioned, lifting my head from the nook between his neck and shoulder.

"Ah," he sighed. "Bella, Renee was never fit to be a mother. She was a selfish, crackheaded bitch, and I hope you forgive me for being so blunt. I honestly mean no offense by that, but Renee literally tossed you aside so she could find the newest sugar daddy who would provide her with drugs. She forced you to grow up _way _too fast, and you suffered. Because of her negligence, you were denied the love of a mother and the wisdom only a mother could provide. Having grown up and gone through the hell she forced on you, not that I'm crediting her for anything, but it gave you the will to make sure no other child would ever live that way again. That's what makes you an incredible counselor and what will make you an amazing mother. I have no doubt about that. You will never deny this child anything, and you will always be there, just like you were for Charlie. I'm sure if you were to tell your dad of this fear, he'd tell you exactly what I'm telling you now."

"What if I stumble, Edward? What if I have a drink one night and it's not enough?"

He moved away to crane his neck and look down at me in concern.

"Is becoming addicted or an alcoholic what you're afraid of? Because I can tell you right now, that won't happen. I won't let it. If you happen to stumble, I'll catch you. Besides, I've seen you drink, B, and I've never seen you go overboard. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk."

"That's because I've never been drunk, Einstein. And yes, I'm terrified of becoming an addict. Addiction runs in my veins. And I don't want to put all of this on you. I don't want you to feel responsible if one day I fuck up."

"Hey, if we're going to raise this child together, that means we've got to be committed to each other."

I raised my brow at him being that his words held a lot of innuendo and could be taken a number of ways. Edward caught my befuddled look and my heart fluttered when he glanced down and blushed. I could count on one hand the times I'd seen him blush. And what a beautiful sight it was.

"Not like that, Bella. You know what I mean. We've got to be there to catch each other when we fall. We'll have to work through issues together, back one another in decisions made for the baby. How fucking weird is it that we're sitting here talking about becoming parents? When just yesterday I was texting you about not inviting the Fig for a coffee date."

"I know right?" I exclaimed and then burst out laughing, but as soon as I did a sharp pain ripped through my ribcage and I closed in on myself, groaning in agony.

"Fuck, you okay?"

"Pain," I gasped.

Edward quickly stood and ran out of the room. Almost as soon as he'd gone, he'd returned, holding his palm out with two pain pills and a new glass of water. I hadn't even noticed he'd taken my water from the table. I slowly unfolded myself and sat back up, taking the pills from his hand and gulping them down.

"Okay, I think we're done," he said as he helped me lean back against the pillows. This time, he slid beneath the sheets beside me, making himself comfortable.

"Not yet. There's a few more things, but first, I need to thank you for all that you've done and are doing for me. Because of you, this baby stands a chance at life, because God knows, I couldn't do it alone. I'm not strong enough to. I don't understand why you would want to commit yourself to this. You aren't the one that was stupid enough to get knocked up outside of wedlock with a dead beat asshole."

"Um, well…for starters, that's just all kinds of fucked up, B. You've now got me trying to push away the dreadful images of myself knocked up by a man."

It took everything in me not to laugh at him. "Don't make me laugh, it's not fair."

"You're right, sorry. No really, I know I didn't play a part in this, but Bella, you're my best friend, whether you realize that or not and I love you. I wasn't going to sit by and watch you struggle. James sure as hell isn't going to be around and you'd have to kill me before I let him around this child. I wanted to do this for you and the baby. Which kind of brings me to my next question, how do you want the baby to see me? I mean, am I going to be Uncle Edward or…"

"Uncle Edward? Seriously? I guess I want the baby to see you however _you _want them to see you. I will be putting James' name down as the father, only because I don't want to have any secrets from my child. I do want them to know about him one day."

"Would you freak out if they call me Daddy?"

"Yeah, I'd kick your ass," I joked as his eyes widened. "Relax, E, that would be more than fine with me. You're sacrificing so much of your life in order to accommodate me and _our _child. But what happens when you meet someone one day? Wouldn't you have a tough time explaining to them why you're living with another woman whose child calls you Daddy?"

Edward's face twisted into something indescribable. "Okay, we'll deal with that when and if it ever comes. Moving on, what's your gut telling you? Boy or girl?"

"I just found out I'm pregnant yesterday and you're already asking about whether I think it's a boy or girl?" Edward nodded enthusiastically. "I guess if I really had to go on any individual feeling, I'd say boy. But don't hold me to that, I may change my mind. Why, what are your thoughts?"

"A girl. Definitely a girl." He smiled widely.

"Oh really? Awfully confident, huh? What leads you to believe that?"

"Well only a girl could add enough estrogen to cause such an emotional reaction from you. I've got fucking snot in my belly button I think."

I slung my arm out to my side, effectively smacking him in the chest as he dissolved into giggles.

"You, Edward Cullen, are a first class asshole!" I joked back.

"Are you ready for bed now? I honestly don't think I can stay awake anymore. Unless there's something else on your mind."

"Honestly, I think I'm too tired and in too much pain to make it through talking anymore. Promise me you won't wake me up before I'm ready," I told him sluggishly as I reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Aw, go ahead and ruin all my fun," Edward ribbed at me as he did the same and turned his light off.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was Edward facing me and pulling me gently to him with my head nuzzled comfortably in his neck and his arms circled loosely around me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**JasPOV**

I hate this couch.

The first thing I was doing once this stuff with James blew over was going and getting a new couch. I'd resorted to punching my pillow every few minutes just to fluff it up enough to offer a few moments of comfort. It was now 4 a.m. I hadn't gone to bed this late since my high school days. I had lain down at midnight after a long discussion with Alice, but it was damn near impossible to get a wink of sleep on this couch. One would think that the two grand we'd paid for it would have ensured comfort, but apparently not. My mind was racing, going over the past day's events.

I was completely appalled by the way I'd acted. I'd been insensitive to Edward's feelings in every sense of the word, and the way I had virtually placed all the blame on Bella made me sick to my stomach. That wasn't me at all. My conversation with Alice from earlier came back to me.

"_Jazz, we've got to talk about today. I'm worried about you, and I don't want this to cause a rift between you and Edward," Alice spoke softly, obviously having calmed down once we were home._

"_I don't even know where to begin fixing this, Alice."_

"_Well then I'll start, but you have to promise me you'll keep an open mind about what I have to say."_

"_Okay, now it's starting to sound like you're the psychologist, and I'm the patient. When did that happen?" I had joked, trying to bring a smile to her face, which didn't happen._

"_It started when you decided to blame my best friend for her boyfriend beating her. There's no easy way to put this, Jazz, so I'm just going to say it. I think you're jealous."_

_I sat up, my back stiffened with a brow arched incredulously. "Jealous? Of who?"_

"_Don't get that tone with me, Jasper Hale. You put yourself in this position, and you will sit there and listen to what I have to say. I think you're jealous that Edward and Emmett were there for Bella through all of this and you weren't. You told me yourself when her situation was brought out into the open that you were going to stay out of it, and wait for her to come to you. I know you, and I know you genuinely thought Bella would. But she didn't. I think you're struggling with that. Probably wondering why she wasn't comfortable enough to confide in you. And I think that the envy you feel for Edward and Emmett exploded in the worst way today."_

I sat thinking about what she'd said for a moment, and the more I thought about it, the clearer it became. Alice was more than likely right about my envy of Edward. I couldn't really agree with her thoughts on me being jealous of Emmett though. He hadn't been there through everything, and he was pretty much in the same boat as me. To my knowledge, Bella had never gone to Emmett of her own accord either. She'd only ever sought refuge with Edward. He was the one person she trusted with everything, the one person she called when she needed help. I wasn't saying she didn't trust us, because I knew she did, just not with stuff regarding James. That was probably our fault, too. Rose, Emmett, Alice and I had made no secret of our dislike for him, so talking with us about it more than likely made her uncomfortable.

I don't think that envy was the driving force behind my hostility though. This was me being brutally honest, but I think I was the ultimate reason for the way I'd acted. I loathed the fact that I had never stood up and tried to get Bella out of the situation. Edward had even begged me once to talk to her, claiming if anyone could get through to her and make her see what she was going through was wrong, it would be me. But like the idiot I was, I declined. I had promised that I was going to stay out of it, and would only give her advice if she willingly came to me; and not by the influence of anyone other than herself. I'd pissed Edward off when I refused, and I could understand why. In the back of my mind, I knew I was just dodging a confrontation. If I had gone to speak with Bella, that's what would have happened, and I avoided conflicts at all times, except when drunk. And talking with her about leaving James was not a conversation I wanted to have when inebriated.

So, I pretty much came to the conclusion that I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and anger at myself for not stepping up, and I was envious of the trust Edward had gained from Bella. All of that added up over time, which I think is why I acted the way I did yesterday. May not have made sense to anyone else, and it may have been a lame excuse, but it made sense to me, and it was all I had.

When I'd tried to explain everything to Alice, she hadn't quite understood at first.

"_But, Jasper, I don't understand how any of what you've just told me relates to why you blamed Bella."_

"_I honestly don't have an answer for that. I know she isn't to blame, Alice. No woman is. I was just trying to talk Edward down, and it slipped out that way. You know how she gets down on herself! You can't tell me she's not blaming herself right now, knowing what happened between Edward and James. I didn't mean that I blamed her, it just came out wrong. And because of what I said, my friendship with Edward is probably screwed; mine and Bella's especially, if Edward told her what I'd said."_

"_I can promise you, Edward hasn't breathed a word of that to Bella. It would hurt her too much. I do know that if she knew about what you said, she would forgive you. Edward will too, eventually. You hurt him today, Jazz. You practically insulted his feelings for Bella, and then to have misworded that the way you did… I don't know. Talking with him in the morning will probably be awkward as hell for you, but if you want to fix what you've done, you've got to start there."_

"_You're sure Bella would forgive me?"_

"_She's my future Sister-in-law and my best friend, Jazz. I think I know her well enough to say she would."_

"_Sister in law, huh? Al, darlin', they aren't even dating. Don't you think you're a getting a little ahead of yourself?"_

"_They aren't now… but you watch! They will be, and soon!"_

Remembering her exuberance and how confident she had been brought a smile to my face. I'd already mentioned how I would never bet against her, but that didn't mean that her timeline was always correct.

**APOV**

I hated fighting with Jasper. For a psychologist, he could be seriously irritating at times and made you question whether it was he that went mental rather than the patient.

When Jasper decided to stay out of Bella's business a few years ago, I never thought this would happen–that he would be left with an insurmountable feeling of guilt. I guess, in a way, I could see how and why he would feel remorse for not having done anything to help. The problem I was now facing, since we had talked everything out, was that I agreed with him. He should have stepped up and helped Edward and Emmett–helped Bella. We all should have. Maybe if Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, and I had joined forces with Emmett and Edward in attempt to get her out, we would have succeeded.

I sighed inwardly as I stood in the kitchen this morning, sipping my freshly brewed coffee. It was pointless thinking about the past because there was nothing we could do to change it. Didn't mean I had to like the way it had played out. I think we all carried a bit of guilt as most of us had stood in the background, letting Edward and Emmett do all the work. One thing I was having trouble figuring out was why Charlie hadn't hauled James off the first time he'd hit Bella. I mean, he was the Chief of Police! I guess I just had to have faith in the possibility Charlie didn't know as much about the situation as I thought. But even that didn't make sense. Wouldn't Emmett or Edward have called him at some point?

No. If Bella begged and pleaded for Charlie to be kept in the dark, Edward would have given in to her, regardless of how much it killed him. And I firmly believed Emmett would have too, because he'd want to have been given the chance to beat James' ass rather than him get the easy way out and be put in a cell.

I would probably go to hell for thinking this, but I was angry with Bella. I didn't blame her for what James did to her, but I was furious with her for what she'd put all of us through for the past couple of years. She'd been given so many chances to leave, but each time she had refused and stuck by that vile excuse of a man. I would never know what it was like for her, or what went through Bella's head, so I couldn't speak from experience. But dammit, she was a counselor! One would think she'd know the difference between right and wrong and what she should do.

We'd all suffered through Bella and James' relationship, but no one more so than my brother. Edward had surpassed all of our early expectations. We thought for sure that he would have thrown in the towel, so to speak, that first year when the abuse began. But he proved us wrong and kept going, never giving up. I'd had more than my fair share of conversations with Edward regarding Bella, and what exactly was going on between them. Sometimes, he'd been brought to tears, and at other times he vented out his frustrations; either by finding the nearest piano bar and playing, drinking, or going for long runs around the neighborhood. I was as understanding as I could be, but I would be lying if I said it was easy.

On one hand, I had my best friend, who was mixed up in a relationship no woman should ever be subjected to and who was blindly in love with my brother. On the other hand, I had my brother, who was living in hell daily while he pined away for her. Trying to be there for both of them was taking its toll on me. It was hard not to force them together by playing matchmaker, as was my usual tactic. But I was planning my own wedding, and a baby shower to boot.

When I was little, I always dreamed about the day the man of my dreams would ask for my hand in marriage, and the journey I would embark on with planning it. That dream wasn't as great as I had hoped. With Bella being my maid of honor, I was constantly stressing over whether my bridal party photos would feature a battered woman, or if she would even be around to partake in it. I hated thinking like that, but I couldn't help it. Rose agreed with me, only she was a little more agitated than I was. She was furious that I was under so much stress during what should be an exhilarating time in my life.

Thank God Bella had finally had admitted to me what she'd held inside regarding Edward. As I said before, I'd known for quite some time, but had let her sort it out herself. The only obstacle standing in the way of Edward and Bella finally getting together was them. They were both were two of the most stubborn, hard-headed people I'd ever known. Bella needed to sort out issues and find herself again, and she was afraid of rejection. Edward simply, and stupidly might I add, thought it was too soon. That, and he'd never been in love before, hence he didn't know how to go about telling her. Though how she hadn't figured it out by now was beyond me, which brings me back to my earlier statement of Bella being blind. He'd told her in countless ways how he felt, but she just didn't see it. While he thought it was too soon, I was a sap for a great love story, and truly believed that if he told her, she'd accept him with open arms and they could work through her issues together. Edward could help her find herself again. But the way they handled things was their business, and I would let them work it out on their own.

That didn't mean I wouldn't try to manipulate the situation and make that happen as soon as possible.

**EPOV**

I was shaken from what was possibly the best sleep I'd had in years by a grumble and rough shove to my shoulder. My body was humming in pleasure. And I soon noticed why. Once I'd managed to rouse myself awake enough, I registered my hips moving in a forward and backward motion, and my impossibly hard dick settled between the perfectly round cheeks of her ass.

_This was not fucking happening to me! Please let her be asleep!_

I slowly lifted and craned my head over her shoulder to see that Bella was still dead to the world. My heart stuttered as I tried my hardest to look past the bruises on her beautiful face, and took the time to memorize the peaceful expression it carried. She'd been through so much and lord only knew how long it had been since she'd actually had a decent night of sleep.

As much as I would have liked to remain in bed, spooned against her, a certain part of my body screamed for attention. At the pace of a snail, I withdrew myself from her and groaned internally at the loss of contact. Hopefully, she wouldn't remember the way I'd just unconsciously violated her. Gritting my teeth, I slid out of bed and trekked to the bathroom. It hadn't even occurred to me that I should've stayed on the couch last night. However, I hadn't been with a woman in a little over a year. Add that to the wonderful fucking curse of morning wood, and I was screwed from the get go. I had to think of a way to talk to Bella about our sleeping arrangements otherwise I'd be going to bed every night with my dick taped to my fucking leg. Not that I didn't want to share a bed with Bella, because as I said before, I couldn't remember the last time I'd slept so well. Her warmth had enveloped me, and to have slept with her in my arms was a long time dream come true for me.

I finally turned away from my spot where I stood leaning against the bathroom door, and looked into the mirror. My face had bruised some, and my torso looked like I'd been beaten with a damn baseball bat. I was sure James hadn't broken anything, but fuck me; I couldn't allow Bella to see this. She'd really lose her shit with me then. I wanted to make her breakfast this morning, so I hurried to relieve my bladder and then quickly ran out of the bathroom as quietly as I could to grab a t-shirt. Once dressed, I took one last glance at Bella before going to the kitchen to get started.

I had just finished mixing the batter for pancakes when a loud banging on my door sounded out. Worried that the noise may wake Bella, I jogged over to the door and opened it to find Jasper on the other side, his brow furrowed.

"Did I come at a bad time?" he questioned.

"No. I was just making breakfast for Bella. She's still asleep. Or should I not do that either? You know, since she's not my fiancé and all," I quipped, making sure the resentment came through.

Jasper paused for a moment and looked down. "Okay, I deserved that. Look, Edward, I came by to apologize for yesterday. I was way out of line, and you didn't deserve the shit I dished out. I've realized some things about me that I need to work on. I just hope I didn't damage our friendship by acting like an ass."

I took a moment to let his words sink in, but even after they did I came to the conclusion that I couldn't just forgive him because he admitted he was wrong. Apparently, he was impatient this morning and sighed in aggravation while the thoughts tumbled in my mind.

"Can I at least come in?"

"No. Bella may be sleeping, but she can wake at any moment, and to be honest, I don't want you anywhere near her right now. She doesn't know about how you were so blunt in expressing the way you truly felt about her yesterday, and I plan to keep it that way. Bella's under enough fucking stress right now as it is, and she isn't ready for a blow like that."

"Edward, listen to me. What I said yesterday came out wrong and…"

"I don't want to hear it, Jasper. When I think she's ready, I'll let you know and you can tell her yourself."

With that, I shut the door on him. Part of me felt horrible for doing so when he was clearly remorseful, but the memories from yesterday were still fresh in my mind and I felt justified in putting my foot down. Jasper taking the time to come and apologize meant a lot to me and showed how much he cared, but it wasn't me I was concerned about. Bella was the one he'd wronged, and she would be the decision maker about whether he was forgiven or not.

I quickly got back to resuming my breakfast preparations, but as soon as I poured the first circle of batter onto the griddle, my cell phone rang from the island where I'd plugged it in last night. Cursing to myself, I answered it and cradled the phone between my shoulder and head.

"Yeah?"

"Son, is everything okay?" Esme's voice answered. I knew her tone, and that meant she was calling for answers.

"Yeah, Mom, everything is fine. I'm just making a batch of pancakes. What's up?"

"Oh, well, I was just calling to check on Bella. Is she up?"

"No. She's still sleeping. I plan to wake her as soon as breakfast is ready since I promised to let her sleep in this morning."

"I'll have to ask you then. How is Bella?" She questioned as I flipped the pancake.

"She's doing as well as can be expected. We talked for a good while last night about things, and I think we'll be okay. She seemed to be in better spirits afterward. Bella said that wanted to talk to a professional to sort herself out, and I agreed with her so if you could pass it on to dad that would be helpful. He'll know someone. Just know I want the best we can get."

I didn't think telling Esme all of this was betraying Bella at all, because I knew she thought of Esme as a mother. That, and everyone would know soon enough.

"Edward, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Her voice shook with nervousness.

"What's that supposed to mean? I thought you supported me in my decision?"

"I just want to make sure you're ready for all that comes with raising a child."

"Mom, we've already had this discussion and I assure you, I'm well aware of what's to come. Don't worry, okay?" I told her as gently as I could while putting the now perfectly finished pancake on a plate and starting another.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm just worried about you…and Bella. You know I think of her like a daughter and I just want the best for you. I won't keep you; just…have her call me when she's ready."

"I will. I hate to cut this short, but I really need to finish breakfast. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

I hit the end call button on the phone and focused solely on the pancakes, praying no more interruptions came my way. If they did, I feared I'd explode.

**BPOV**

There were no words to describe the amount of pain my body was in when Edward woke me this morning.

He had gently called my name, and made the mistake of grabbing my foot, shaking it. He'd obviously forgotten how insanely ticklish my feet were because before he knew what hit him, my leg kicked out and my foot hit him hard on the side of his leg. Edward winced as I'd obviously hit his leg just right to make it smart, and I immediately loathed my feet as I screamed out. The sudden movement had jarred my ribs and I couldn't breathe. But Edward being the caring friend that he was, quickly limped over to my bedside table and grabbed my pain medication with a glass of orange juice from a tray I hadn't noticed was there until now.

Once the pills were washed down, I glanced back over at the tray and my stomach instantly grumbled. There were eggs, pancakes, bacon, and a banana, complete with orange juice and a cup of coffee, just the way I like it. The food smelled wonderful, which was no surprise. Edward was a fantastic cook and I'd always wondered why he didn't go to culinary school and capitalize on his skills. But then again, he was a shark in the courtroom.

Before I could protest, he had helped me slide up to a sitting position in bed, and placed the tray of food on my lap. Edward only winked at me, and gave a crooked smile when I thanked him for being so sweet. He claimed he had already eaten when I'd asked why he wasn't joining me. I could tell something was on his mind though. During our short exchange and a few joking comments regarding me kicking him, Edward seemed to get lost in his own world and when he would finally make eye contact with me, he'd look away and blush, or he'd grimace and begin to act nervous. I planned to ask him what his deal was when Emmett's obnoxiously loud voice boomed from the front door, followed by a few solid knocks.

Edward groaned loudly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he hissed.

Confused, I asked him, "What's the matter? It's just Emmett."

"It's not that it's just Emmett. I've been interrupted all morning. While I was trying to get breakfast started Jasper came by, and then Mom called, and now this."

"Jasper came by? Edward, he doesn't even begin to wake up until freaking noon. What the hell was he doing here?"

"_Hey, dickfuck! Answer the damn door; I know you're in there!" _Emmett once again shouted. Edward sighed loudly and told me we'd talk about the Jasper thing later as he walked out to let my big oaf of a brother inside before he woke the neighbors with his cursing–if he hadn't already.

I could hear Emmett and Edward bantering back and forth in their usual fashion. Emmett walked into the bedroom with a huge plate that probably held the remainder of breakfast, grinning like it was Christmas morning. Edward followed behind him, arching a brow at me and smirking in amusement as he jerked his head in Emmett's direction.

"Em, you can't be serious. Did you not eat before coming over?" I laughed.

"No, I did, but I was still starving for _real _food," he groaned, as he shoveled a huge forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Edward, who was now sitting beside me, looked at me in puzzlement, mirroring my same thoughts. "Real food?"

Emmett looked back at us and rolled his eyes. "Rose started talking to some chick at her Lamaze classes who is a vegan and health food freak. Anyway, somehow she fucking brainwashed Rose, and for the past two months she's been shoving all this organic, tofu-type shit down my throat."

I glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye and saw that his lips were twitching and at the same time, we lost ourselves to fits of laughter. Emmett playfully shoved Edward's shoulder, which only made us laugh harder. It hurt so much to laugh, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Yeah, laugh it up, jackasses. You guys can come for dinner one night, and we'll see how much you laugh at me then," Emmett huffed.

"Oh my God, are you pouting? You're fucking pouting!" I shouted, pointing at him and looking at Edward in complete shock. I had never in my life seen Emmett pout.

"Dude, that is so not a good look for you. Stand up to her man, tell her you don't want to eat that shit."

This time it was Emmett and I that focused our eyes on Edward.

"Hey, why the fuck didn't _I_ think of that?" Emmett mocked him. "This isn't Alice or Bella we're talking about here, Eddie. It's Rose. She would kick my ass seven ways to Sunday if I said that shit."

"You're afraid of Rose? You can take on a three hundred pound meathead at a bar without even flinching, but Rose you run from," Edward laughed, shaking his head.

"All right, since you're all fucking macho and shit, why don't you go and tell Rose what you think?" Emmett challenged.

Edward was silent.

"Not so brave now, are you Cullen?" Emmett gave a smug smile around a bite of pancakes. Edward flipped him off in return.

"So did you come here just to eat or what, Em?" I asked, changing the subject.

"No, I came to talk to you. The food is just a bonus. I swear I could live off this douche bag's cooking," Emmett groaned.

Edward looked horrified as he stood. "B, I'm gonna go for a run, give you some time to talk. Call me if you need anything. Emmett, do me a favor and _never _groan and refer to me in any fucking context again, k, thanks."

Without another word, Edward grabbed his Nike Shocks from their place by the bedroom door and left. Emmett had a few more mouthfuls before he put his fork down and looked at me. I could tell from the look in his eyes, this wasn't going to be a relaxed conversation. I began to squirm under his intense stare and silence hovered over us. I wanted to shout at him to just let me have it, but I needed to stay calm. Having talked about everything with Edward last night had given my emotions a less than healthy workout, and it wouldn't do the baby any good for me to go through it again.

"You okay?" Emmett questioned softly, pushing the plate aside and taking his coffee mug into his hands.

"Yeah, I'm all right. The pills help with the pain, but beyond that I'm good."

"Are you and Eddie okay now? Yesterday when we got back you were pissed. I mean you guys looked fine just a second ago, but I never know."

"Edward and I are good, Emmett. I was pissed at him for his stupidity yesterday. He could have wound up in jail for what he did. But we talked about a lot last night, and I think we'll be okay." I assured him, smiling.

"Well, he didn't go to jail. Part of that was due to me having sense enough to pull him off before he killed the asshole, part of it was Felix, and I'm sure the rest was all Dad."

"Charlie? What does he have to do with Edward and what happened yesterday?" I questioned, as I hadn't heard anything beyond what Edward had told me, which wasn't much.

"Edward called him yesterday while I went down to get Felix. Bells, I didn't come to talk about the specifics of yesterday."

"I know, you came to scream and yell at me about how you and Edward were right about James, and I was wrong. You're here to make sure I'm not going back to him. Well, you don't need to hold your breath, because we're done. I'm finished with him. I finally _listened_ to what Edward–and you–had been trying to tell me, and I realize how stupid I've been the past couple months. Hell, Em, I should have left a year ago, but I was too blinded by my love for who he used to be."

"Hey, no one is calling you fucking stupid, okay? And if someone does, give 'em my number. I'm glad you listened and realized what we were trying to tell you, but Bells, I think you should consider getting a restraining order in case he somehow gets released on bail."

Emmett was serious as a heart attack, and just the thought of going to the police station and risking the chance of seeing James again made my stomach turn.

"Why would he get released? I pressed charges, and they've seen the damage he's done! Besides, I've got you, Edward, Jasper, Charlie…I don't need a restraining order when I've already got my own security detail." I argued back. Emmett raised a brow.

"I fucking love you for calling us your 'security detail', makes us sound bad ass. But, Bells, Edward can only do so much. What happens when he has to go back to work? You need another form of protection for the times when we can't be here. Edward would never forgive himself if that bastard got to you while he was away working. None of us would be able to cope with that. James knows you've woken up to his wrong doings and have turned against him. He's going to be seeking revenge and is probably angrier than ever now. That bastard was one hundred percent sober when we showed up yesterday, and the James we saw was one evil, sick son-of-a-bitch."

"I'm so sick of this, Emmett," I ground out in frustration.

"Sick of what?"

"Hurting everyone! No one will admit it, but I know everyone looks fucking down on me for having put up with his shit for so long instead of getting out. I've caused you more grief than I could ever imagine, and you've got a baby coming in the next month! Alice is trying to plan her wedding, and I'm the maid of honor. I've been a horrible friend to her. I'm supposed to be doing this alongside her and instead I'm here, pregnant by a man that rejected and beat me. And Edward…dear God, I've put him through so much shit the past few years. I have no idea why the hell he even bothers! All I've done is take from everyone and have given nothing back."

As much as I didn't want to, and as much as I fought against it, my eyes filled with tears. They slowly slid down my cheeks as I desperately tried to rein them in. Emmett placed his hand on my arm and looked at me gently.

"Please, don't cry, Bells. I'm not gonna lie, we all wanted you out of there a long fucking time ago. But we also know how much you loved James, back when things were good. You were trying to do right by James, and we can't hold that against you. All that matters is that you're away from him now. You and the baby are safe. To be honest, if you would've stayed with him after finding out you were pregnant, I would have kidnapped your ass. There was no way I was going to let my niece, or nephew, anywhere near that bastard," Emmett growled.

"Em, can I ask you a question?" I asked quietly, unsure of myself.

"Yeah. Anything."

"I know you, and I know Edward. You guys were so adamant about getting me out of there no matter how much I fought against you, but you had the resources to get me out at any given time. Why didn't you guys call Charlie?" Why I even wanted to fucking know I hadn't figured out yet. But it had dawned on me when I first saw Charlie yesterday.

Emmett sat stunned, clearly not expecting me to ask that question.

"What good would that have done, Bells? If we had called Charlie, he'd have had James arrested, and it would have left you full of resentment for Edward and I. You're my baby sister, and I couldn't live with myself if I'd hurt you that way, no matter how much I wanted the situation to change. And Edward, well, considering you two wouldn't last a day without talking in some shape or form, he'd have never forgiven himself if he betrayed you like that. You may not realize this yet, Bells, but that fucker needs you just as much as you need him."

_Nice touch there, Emmett. Can't control his mouth even when being sentimental._

"Okay, not you too. I already endured the Edward speech from Alice. I'm not doing it again, and definitely not with you," I mumbled rolling my eyes. "Change of subject, other than poisoning you with health food, how's Rose really?"

"She's a little hurt that Edward, Alice, and I won't let her see you yet, but other than that she's okay. Brutus is kicking her ass; she swears he'll break her ribs before the pregnancy is done."

My face twisted in horror. "_Brutus?_ Oh dear God, Em, tell me that is _not _what you're naming my nephew."

"What the hell is so wrong with Brutus? He's my son, and it's masculine!" he screeched defensively.

"No. it's really not. It's cheesy, and you cannot tell me Rose agreed with you." I pointed my finger and arched a brow when Emmett scowled. "Emmett, I swear if you name that child Brutus I will fucking castrate you myself. That reminds me of something that a Brooklyn gang banger who can't count to five on his fucking hand would call his Boston terrier."

"That's just fucked up, Bella," Emmett laughed as the front door opened and closed. I started to think Edward had taken a short run, but it wasn't him that came into the room. It was Charlie.

"Dad, what are you doing here? And since when you do walk into someone's home without knocking?" I questioned in shock.

"Oh I called Edward, and he told me that you were restricted to bed rest and talking to Emmett, that I could just walk on in. Now what were you two laughing at?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Charlie was tired, and I caused it.

"Emmett wants to name your grandson, my nephew, Brutus."

Charlie frowned and shook his head. "Do it and I'll disown you." He threatened, chuckling as he did so. Emmett huffed and walked into the living room as his phone started ringing.

The rest of the morning went by fine. Charlie and Emmett were both still there when Edward returned from his run. Whatever it was that was wrong with Edward still plagued him when he got back. I'd never seen him this way. He was shy, nervous, uptight, and he hardly looked me in the eye. I knew he wasn't angry at me because if that was the case he'd have come right out and said it, which only made me ponder what the reason behind his behavior could be. I thought back over the events of the morning and the only thing that stood out to me was something I had originally thought was a dream. But now that I really thought about it, it made perfect sense and would explain his behavior. I then smiled wickedly to myself over how much fun I was going to have ribbing him about it later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**EPOV**

Damn my fucking dick. Ever since his lewd acts this morning, I hadn't been able to look Bella in the eye. When I did, I couldn't think of anything to say and had to look away because the memories invaded my thoughts, and the bastard would start getting excited again. Women had it fucking easy. At least when they got fucking horny they could conceal it. So I more or less avoided Bella as much as I could. I wasn't stupid, Bella knew me well, and I knew she had caught on to the fact that something wasn't right.

This only made me that much more of a nervous wreck.

We _had _to discuss the sleeping arrangements tonight, if not for Bella's dignity, at least for my sanity. There was no way I'd be able to live with myself if I did something before she was emotionally ready. If we were still in college I would have gone to a frat party and picked up a sorority chick for a meaningless fuck. I wasn't proud of my past, and the way I treated women back then was disgusting. The only ones who knew of my actions were Jasper and Emmett. If Alice had known, she would have ripped me a new asshole. And Bella, well…she was the reason I did it. I wanted her and loved her even then. But she was with James, and at the time I still regarded him as my best friend. So I'd slept with numerous girls just to scratch the itch. I never got their names, and if I did, I didn't remember them. I shuddered to think of how Bella would perceive me if she ever fucking knew. If I had my way, she'd never know.

This was reality, and we weren't in college. We were adults and had grown up. I realized about half a year before James hit Bella for the first time that if I ever hoped to be with her, I had to fully commit to it–and that meant not burying my dick in some random chick every night. So, I quit. I focused all my attention in being there for her, and prayed that one day she would come to me. Little did I know that by coming to me, it would mean she'd been battered by the motherfucker that I had called a friend.

I was tired of talking about James and anything having to do with their relationship. All it did was piss me off. Bella was done with him, and she was with me now. Maybe not in the sense I'd hoped for, but that didn't matter. And that was why I had to do something about our arrangements before my dick fucked it up for me.

When Emmett arrived, it was a godsend. I took that as a chance to leave and clear my head. I usually ran three miles daily, but not today. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. By the time I ran out of energy, I'd run three miles three times over. When I stopped, I found myself outside of a little diner and walked in for a bite to eat. Charlie had called me while I was eating and said he was stopping by the loft. I knew I had to go back eventually and that Bella was probably wondering where I was, but I needed the time to myself and walked the rest of the way home.

Charlie and Emmett had given me strange looks after nearly an hour had passed with me saying maybe three words to Bella. I'd jumped in the shower before they had a chance to corner me and ask what was up. Bella was starting to let the worry and apprehension show on her face. She wasn't saying anything to me. Instead, she watched TV. I did manage to bring her cell phone to her and plug it in, but even then, all she did was glance up at me without a word. There was one point where I could have sworn she was smiling to herself, but I conjured that up to just my imagination.

Bella was restricted to bed rest, but I imagined that had to be irritating the hell out of her. So, for dinner, I took it upon myself to cook some spaghetti, nothing fancy, and helped her to the kitchen table. She thanked me profusely, making me laugh when she claimed that she'd laid in bed so long her ass had felt nonexistent. Once I'd finished eating, I sat back and waited patiently for her to finish.

"You planning on telling me what's going on with you?" she questioned, catching me off guard.

I knew it was coming, but given that she hardly spoken to me at all the past few hours, I wasn't fully prepared.

"I've been trying to think of a way to talk to you about something without it coming out wrong."

I nervously scratched behind my ear, and grimaced.

"Rut-roh, now I'm scared. Edward thinking; that's a dangerous combination," Bella joked, managing to bring a smile to my face.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it you," I laughed and chucked my napkin at her.

She took in a breath and folded her arms on the table in front of her. "Well, let's hear it."

"It's our sleeping arrangements. I've only got the one bed and…"

"And what? Do I stink or something?" Bella arched her brow, and I was flabbergasted.

_What the hell? _

"What?" I laughed. "No. It's just…"

"Just what? Is it too weird for you sharing a bed with me?"

"Not exactly, I," I stopped to take a drink of my wine when Bella spoke next.

"Or does this have something to do with you feeling me up this morning?"

_NO FUCKING WAY! She was sleeping! Or at least I thought she was…shit!_

I spewed the wine from my mouth, eyes wide as Bella dissolved into hysterical laughter. I couldn't think of a fucking thing to say. I was stunned, horrified, and wanted nothing more to crawl into the deepest, darkest hole and die.

"Oh come on, E, it's not that big of a deal. I'm not a little girl; I know about morning wood. Besides, it wasn't like you were conscious when it happened." She looked at me and smirked. She fucking smirked! "You weren't, were you?"

"What…how…of course I wasn't fucking conscious! And you went all day knowing this, yet you just now decided to tell me? I've been freaking the hell out about bringing it up." I threw my hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Oh my God, are you actually mad at me?" Her brow creased as puzzlement shone in her eyes. "What would you have done Edward, if I had brought it up out of the blue? You would have reacted probably a hell of a lot worse than you are now! Hell, as it was you could hardly look me in the eye."

"I'm mad at the fact that you're finding humor in my humiliation. B, I shouldn't have done that, regardless of whether I was aware of it or not. I was merely going to say that I'm sleeping on the couch. You can take the bed and starting tomorrow, I'll begin looking for a larger loft with another bedroom. We'll need one anyway with the baby coming."

I tried to be as gentle as I could, but it seemed I'd failed. Bella's eyes filled with hurt as she hung her head.

"I knew this would happen. Edward, I don't want you to uproot the life you've built for yourself just because of me and my baby."

"Dammit, Bella. Stop it! Quit talking about yourself like you're a fucking burden! And stop referring to the baby as _your _baby. It's _our _baby now." I fumed, raising my hand to pull at my hair. "See, this…this is why I beat that motherfucker's ass yesterday. Because of him, you have no respect for yourself. I'm sorry if that comes off as harsh, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but believe me, I can't stand to hear you talk like that anymore. We'll work through all of this, but you've got to believe me when I say my intentions for you and the baby are genuine. If I didn't want you here, I wouldn't have offered it to you, okay?"

Bella sat silently for a moment. I could see she was fighting back tears, which made me feel awful. I shouldn't have unleashed on her like I did, but she'd pushed a button.

"Fine, I'll try to work on that, but it's not easy you know. And you're not sleeping on the fucking couch, so get that thought out of your head."

"Bella," I sighed, running a frustrated hand over my face.

"Don't _Bella_ me, E. This is your…_our _home, and I won't have you sleeping on the couch just because of what happened this morning. It's stupid, and I know you didn't intentionally do it. You and I are friends, and it's not like you feel that way about me anyway. I know that, so stop fretting. I swear, you over-think things to the point where I wonder if you're not a woman in disguise."

_Oh, if she only fucking knew how wrong she was._

"I resent that." I glared, narrowing my eyes at her.

"What's the real problem, E? Talk to me." Bella coaxed softly.

"If I don't sleep on the couch and that happens again, I'd feel horrible, Bella. You shouldn't have to deal with me feeling you up in your sleep. You deserve better than that, and I don't see how you can be so calm about this."

"That's easy; you're just as innocent as I am. Look, you didn't know it was happening and when you noticed it, you got up and removed yourself from the bed. If it makes you feel any better, we can put a pillow between us or something."

I groaned as her lips twitched.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better. Let's put a pillow between us so my raging wood doesn't stab you in the back. That just makes it worse." My head dropped to rest on my forearms which I'd folded on the table, mirroring Bella.

"Honestly, I'd feel better if you slept in the bed with me. I sleep better that way. I'm afraid if I sleep alone memories will haunt me, and I don't want that. I haven't told you this before, but I've been having nightmares for the past month and hadn't managed a wink of sleep until last night."

_Well, this just gets better and better!_

"Are you trying to get me to off James? Because I will," I half joked. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place rather than ribbing me with talk of a fucking pillow boundary line?"

"Because it's not often I get the opportunity to rag on you about something, and I love ya. Even when your pain in the ass, over-thinking ways drive me to borderline insanity." Bella winked with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Okay, I won't sleep on the couch, but you have to promise me that if Woody takes over you'll wake me up."

"Oh Jesus, you're naming it now? You and Emmett need serious help," Bella replied with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"Emmett? What the fuck does Emmett have to do with my Woody?" I asked, completely disgusted.

"While he was here, he told me he wants to name the baby Brutus. Can you believe that shit?"

"Are you serious? Rose, I'm sure, is having a field day with that," I told her, dying laughing and grateful for the subject change.

"Well, Charlie threatened to disown him. Could you imagine having to go around calling him that? That poor kid would be the target of every bully from grade school to grad school."

"Trust me, Rose won't let it happen. Have you called Angela?"

"Not today. I don't want her to see me this way. I'd rather no one did, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Bella, you're a beautiful woman, no amount of bruises can hide that."

"Oooh, first he's feeling me up and now he's laying compliments on me. On a roll today, aren't you, Eddie?"

I growled at her with an evil smirk. "You know, I'm getting awful tired of that mouth of yours."

"Thank you, but you know I'm just picking on you. Can't a girl have fun?" She grinned, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh have all the fun you want, I just won't be responsible for wreaking havoc on you once you're off bed rest."

"You seem to have failed in remembering that it is _I_ who will be kicking _your_ ass once I can move. Your sister put me through hell yesterday." This time it was Bella who growled at me, only she wasn't joking.

"So, what's this plan you told Angela about that fell through?" I inquired. Bella's eyes grew wide and she began fidgeting before rising from her chair and walking to the sink with her dishes in hand.

"Nothing… It doesn't matter now. Bring me your plates. You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

I watched as she winced with each movement, clearly unfit to be doing anything other than laying still. I found her reaction odd, and it only fueled my curiosity even more as to what this plan of hers was. Maybe I could pull it out of Angela since Bella wasn't going to tell me.

"B, lay down. I can see you're hurting. Take another pill and go relax, okay? You can wash all the dishes you want once you're more able," I told her as I walked up beside her, setting my dishes on the counter.

**BPOV**

I felt handicapped. Despite the fact that I was hurting, I wanted to at least help Edward by doing the dishes, but no. I'd obviously let the pain show and he insisted I lie down and take another pain pill. I hated this feeling of helplessness. I could only hope that my ribs healed soon because I couldn't handle this.

I hadn't realized he'd caught on to my mention of "the plan" when I'd spoken to Angela the other day. When he asked about it, my stomach went into my throat. I was going to have to come up with something, and quick. I was sure my reaction had only peaked his curiosity further, and he was going to want to know sooner or later.

As I was walking to the bedroom, the desire to shower was suddenly overpowering. I hadn't had one since Kate assisted me back at the hospital. I felt grimy and dirty. My hair was surely greasy by now, and the odor I put off couldn't have been pleasant. However, I wasn't sure if it was okay to shower, considering I had stitches in my head. Carlisle had probably gone over everything before I was discharged, but considering how much was going on, I had obviously not heard him.

Now, I had my share of hospital visits and a hefty medical file to back it up, but my previous accidents had always consisted of breaks and sprains. I'd miraculously never had stitches until now.

Instead of disturbing Carlisle and Esme at home, not that they'd have minded, I hollered for Edward. I heard the water from the sink faucet instantly cut off, and the soft sound of Edward's bare feet making their way to the bedroom.

"You okay, B?" he questioned as he looked at me with worried eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I just had a quick question; a stupid one, really. I'm dying for a shower, but I couldn't remember Carlisle's instructions about the stitches on my head. Is it okay if they get wet?"

"They should be fine. Carlisle said to wait twenty-four hours, so you're in the clear. I'd still dry them off really well after you get out though. Just to be on the safe side. We may want to call Carlisle anyway because I'm not sure if you can shower in the wrap he's got on your ribcage."

"Well, if you call him, will you ask if I can take the damn wrap off? It hurts enough to breathe without it, and hurts worse with that added contraption," I grumbled as Edward smirked in return.

"He'll probably give you the go ahead. They don't usually use the wraps anymore as it increases the risk for pneumonia; don't ask how I know that, I just do," he laughed, obviously catching my curious expression.

"If they don't use them anymore, why'd he use one on me?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, but if I was to take a stab at it, I'd say he probably wanted to stabilize them as much as he could during those hours in the hospital."

"That doesn't make any sense to me considering it makes me hurt more. You know what? Forget calling, just help me take it off and we won't say anything to Carlisle."

"Tsk, tsk, Bella the rule-breaker. When did that happen?" Edward started to laugh when I put an abrupt stop to it by warning him with my eyes.

I could understand not wanting to jar my already broken ribs, but what Edward told me of wraps, and his thoughts on why Carlisle used one, made no sense to me. I should've just called Edward into the bedroom to help me take it off, rather than unknowingly opening a can of worms. We both sat in silence for a moment; me waiting for his help and Edward looking lost. So, I cleared my throat, getting his attention.

"What?" he asked, snapping out of whatever world his mind had traveled to.

"You gonna help me out of this thing or what?"

Edward's eyes widened to the size of saucers, his brows rising just shy of his hairline.

"Oh, no…I'm not falling for that one. That's just another way for you to rag on me about this morning," he said adamantly, his arms crossing his chest.

"Falling for…" I spluttered. "I'm serious, Edward! How the hell am I supposed to get out of this wrap by myself when I hurt with every move I make? I'm not trying to trick you into anything, I swear. Just please…help me."

I was desperate. I could tell from his posture a moment ago that he really hadn't believed me. He truly thought I was trying to bait him. But I'll admit now that he mentioned it, the thought was awfully tempting.

"And you're okay with taking your shirt off in front of me?"

"It's not like you haven't seen me in a bikini or anything, Edward. It's the same thing. I've got a bra on; so chill, okay?" I laughed, not believing he was even going there with this conversation. I wished it could've been a different reason for me taking my shirt off with him, but I had to settle for this.

_Sigh._

"It's _not _the same thing–_at all_, Bella." Edward shook his head slowly. Maybe he was still fretting over this morning because normally, he would have helped me without having a discussion.

"Quit being a frickin' prude and help me…_please!"_ I exclaimed, turning my back to him.

"Excuse me for trying to be a gentleman, but a prude I am not. I think this morning speaks for itself," Edward spoke with a low, husky tone as he brought his warm hands underneath the hem of my shirt. He gathered the end in his hands and began to pull it up my back as my head whipped around at record speed, my mouth agape.

"Holy shit! You cocky bastard! And look at you now, going for seconds, huh?" I teased as he growled behind me, ripping my shirt up and the rest of the way off.

"Okay, this discussion is over. I'm going to help you take off the wrap, then I'm building a fucking wall of pillows down the middle of the bed," he ground out.

"E, quit being so dramatic about it. I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself after you made a crack about it. I really am perfectly fine. And you can build your Great Wall of Pillows, but it will fall because I'm only going to knock it the fuck down," I replied sweetly, winking over my shoulder at him while he unwound the wrap from my torso. He shook his head and laughed, mumbling something about me being incorrigible.

My mind was more focused on the electric sensation that set my skin on fire with each brush of his fingers. He was being so gentle, and the matter we were joking about wasn't helping any. I may have been hurting, and my head may have been an emotional minefield, but my libido wasn't dead. The sound of his voice when he used that husky tone that dripped in sexual innuendo had caused a rush of wetness in my panties, and it was taking everything in me not to rub my legs together to ease the tension, or proposition him. After all, the only guy I'd ever been with sexually was James. And considering he hadn't really made it worth my while in at least three years, my inner sex goddess was raring to go. James' latest form of love making had been a stab here and a stab there, then… Voila! He was done.

Maybe it was my ears playing tricks on me, but I could have sworn Edward's breaths behind me had become heavier. I didn't dare turn my head to look at him because I was afraid he would see the emotions swimming in my eyes. It was bad enough that my skin had prickled with goose bumps after feeling his breath on me.

When he'd finally finished removing the wrap, he told me that since my stuff was still boxed up, he would set one of his shirts and a pair of pajama pants on the bed for me. I was to find him in the living room once I was done showering. Edward and I never did make eye contact before he left the room.

Was it possible he was fighting against the sexual tension, same as me?

_No, Edward doesn't feel that way for you. He said as much last night, and didn't exactly correct you when you called him on it earlier._

I tried to push away the comment he'd made last night, but it just wasn't going away. He had quickly clarified what he meant, or rather _didn't _mean, when he had mentioned we needed to be committed to each other, saying _not like that. _It was like a stab to the heart; not that I actually expected him to feel any other way. No matter what I'd said before about not telling him, I truly believed that if Edward were to come forward and tell me he was in love with me, I'd take him without a second thought. I loved him too much not to reciprocate his feelings, if that had been the case.

But it wasn't.

Though, if he and I continued to have moments like we did this morning, or during the time he undid my wrap, it wouldn't be long before it became too much for me to handle. I didn't want to think that I would possibly have to consider getting my own place because that's what would happen if I found myself where I could no longer hold everything inside. The only thing that could possibly pull the confession from my lips was Edward professing his love. I now feared that would never happen.

Then add his silence tonight when I'd said he didn't feel that way about me. Edward still said nothing and if he had felt anything for me, I would think he'd have corrected me. Hell, I wanted him to…badly. Yet, he called me beautiful. When I really took the time to add it all together, the signals seemed mixed. One minute I would start questioning whether he really felt one way or the other; the next, I'd know without a doubt we were just friends.

My mind was so jumbled it was hardly making any sense to me. And it was _my_ thoughts! I needed to see a professional more than I had originally thought. To tell a stranger about Edward, in a way, would make me feel like I was betraying him, but if there was any chance of them helping me figure it out, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

I took in a deep breath and then startled when I turned to find Edward leaning against the door frame, hands in his pockets. I self-consciously wrapped my arms around myself.

"You okay? You've been sitting there, staring into space for the past twenty minutes."

I hadn't realized I'd been lost in thought for that long.

"Ye…yeah, I'm fine. Just kind of got lost in thought for a moment I guess," I replied, trying to smile and failing miserably.

"What's wrong, B?" his eyes softened and his brow creased with worry as he pushed away from the doorway.

"Nothing."

"Don't do that. Something's wrong–now spit it out."

He started to move closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed, about two feet away from me.

"I said I'm fine," I snapped and in a fit of panic, I flew up off the bed faster than I should have in an attempt to get to the bathroom, but quickly doubled over from pain.

Edward was instantly beside me, helping me stand back up. When our eyes met, I could see the intense sea of apprehension looking back at me. There was maybe six inches between us, if that. I could feel my eyes tearing up and I looked away in shame. I didn't want him to see me like this because what had caused my upset revolved around him, and there was no way I was letting him in on that; unless he let me in first.

"What's going on with you, B?" he whispered, his hand coming up to smooth my hair away from my face. "What aren't you telling me?"

_Love when he does that._

I struggled against him weakly, and after a minute, he slowly released me. As I removed myself from his arms, I looked up at him and simply shook my head… finally retreating into the bathroom.

**EPOV**

I was completely spent from the rollercoaster of a day we'd had. Well, week, if I was being honest. One minute Bella and I were laughing and joking around and the next, we were hashing out more of the bullshit involving James. But what just happened a moment ago left me feeling like I was back at the beginning.

Last night, I finally started to feel like we were on the same page. Bella had opened up to me about her fears and things I hadn't previously known about.

_Such as James fucking raping her._

I gritted my teeth and balled my fists at the thought. Flashes of the tears in her eyes as she recounted that night invaded my mind and turned my stomach. And now, it felt like she was pulling away again. I couldn't keep up. We'd gone to bed last night happy and content. At peace with what lay ahead of us. Then this morning started with my body's epic betrayal and stupid day-long behavior of avoidance only to find out she fucking knew all along. Sure, we joked some over that, but then I made an obviously stupid move of bringing up the so-called plan she'd had; whatever it was.

And that was another thing. I wasn't so sure why the move was stupid to begin with. To me, it seemed to be a harmless question but Bella's reaction told me otherwise. And then she flipped her demeanor around quickly and asked me to take the wrap Carlisle had put around her ribs off. I was fucking baffled by that considering it would require me to be in close vicinity to her… without her shirt on. At the first sight of her flawless, ivory skin, I was stuck wishing to God I had that dick tape I'd thought about this morning. Each brush of my fingers against her silky skin sent a million jolts straight to my dick. I willed him to stay down with every ounce of me, and although he came to half-mast, I managed to complete my task without her noticing. She seemed fine when I walked away. I had stood outside the door for a moment, silently trying to talk my dick down the rest of the way, but after a few minutes passed with no sound of movement from the bedroom, I glanced back in to see Bella exactly where I left her. She hadn't moved an inch. Her eyes were downcast from what I could tell and her fingers were rapidly fidgeting with the edge of her shirt, which lay in her lap.

I watched her for quite a bit longer, and I was becoming quite worried about her. Then she started to move, but flinched as her head turned, and her eyes locked on mine. She seemed rattled by me standing there, and when I'd asked if she was okay, she insisted she was fine.

But her eyes told another story.

The emotion they held was foreign from what I'd seen last night. I hadn't encountered this one before, and that only worried me more. Bella seemed somewhat skittish when I had sat down beside her and called her out on bullshitting me. She snapped at me and tried to escape as quick as she could, but hunched over from the pain it caused. I was actually fearful as I held her and pleaded with her to tell me whatever it was she was hiding. Bella never said a word, but instead, struggled and shook her head. I let her go and once she'd closed herself off in the bathroom I'd collapsed back on the bed, shoving my hands forcefully into my hair.

All the emotions and mood changes were starting to give me whiplash. I didn't even know where to begin deciphering what was running through her head behind that damn door.

Of three things I was certain. One, Bella had had a plan, and whatever that plan was she didn't want me to know about it. Two, something was deeply troubling her, and she was refusing to let me in. And three, I had a hunch. A strong one at that; the plan and the scene just moments ago were directly connected, and tomorrow, I was going down to Bella's place of work and having a chat with our dear friend Angela.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! RL has really been crazy lately! It's a bit shorter than the others, but not by much. Thank you all for staying with me. Edward and Bella are getting there!**

Chapter 13

AngPOV

To say I was worried about Bella would be the biggest understatement of my life. Ben and I both were. Bella Swan had quickly become my best friend when she'd first started working here a few years ago. She had always lent me an ear when I needed it; especially when Ben and I had been going through a rough patch. Bella was a sweet girl with a huge heart, and when I had first learned of her past, my own heart broke for her and made me look at her in a whole new light. Most of us here at Seattle's Youth Rehab Facility carried our own form of sordid past and used our experiences in our day to day work, but Bella did so in a truly selfless manner. She cared about nothing more than the kids, and when counseling, she didn't try to push her past experience on them. She didn't try to influence them; Bella left them to make their own decisions after she merely gave advice.

So when Bella had come to work one day with a busted lip and bruised cheek, it became obvious to me that all was not well at home. Ben had caught sight of her in my office that morning, broken down into tears. He gave her the rest of the day off, and me as well to comfort her. She'd told me everything regarding what had been going on with James over coffee. We had been sat in a dark corner of Starbucks, far enough away from the other customers so that our conversation wasn't over heard. I'd noticed during our talk that she was preoccupied with texting, and when she told it was Edward, wheels started turning in my head.

Bella had said that Edward had let her stay with him at his place the night before. He'd taken care of her after her altercation with James. Her eyes had lit up when Edward's name was mentioned, so I wasn't surprised when she came to me months later claiming she was in love with him.

Now, I'd figured out Bella was in love with him long before that. It was painfully obvious to me. Edward didn't always join Bella on our bi-weekly coffee dates, but he'd met us on a few of them. They really were best friends, and it was obvious they'd known each other for a long time. Edward and Bella often spoke in their own language that, most of the time, I couldn't quite understand. Their eyes lit up around each other and they were genuinely happy, but when Bella wasn't around him–not so much. I wasn't sure of Edward's behavior outside of the coffee shop and away from Bella as I had never run into him. Bella and I would have our share of laughs, jokes, and good times at work and when we hung out. But that was a completely different matter. We were girlfriends; we connected on an entirely different level.

I knew the kind of love Bella held for Edward very well because it was how I felt for Ben, my fiancé.

I was well aware of Edward and Bella's brother, Emmett attempting to talk her into leaving James, as Bella had often come into work fuming over it. Of course, I agreed with the guys, but I remained silent. She didn't need me adding to her pressure. Bella was dead set on seeing through her issues with James, so imagine my surprise when two weeks ago, she'd burst into my office declaring that she was breaking things off with James. When I'd asked why, Bella told me she couldn't ignore the way she felt for Edward anymore; she couldn't continue with a friendship when she desperately wanted more. I supported her whole- heartedly and had even helped her in figuring out just what she would say to him.

I was beyond excited to walk into Starbucks the day before yesterday, anxiously waiting for Bella and Edward to show. I'd been waiting around on pins and needles for a text or _anything _to hint at how her confession to him had gone, and whether or not she was pregnant. When neither of them showed, I became worried. Bella had never stood me up before without least a text, or a phone call. And for Edward not to show was just as odd. Unless last night had gone over extremely well and she was sleeping in, basking in post-coital affairs. But, I'd had an awful feeling in my gut that something just wasn't right.

Ben had worried about me all day, claiming I had been a ball of anxiety since I'd walked in. When she'd finally called me, I'd all but screamed hello to her.

"_Angela?"_

"_BELLA! Oh my god! Are you okay? Did you talk to Edward?"_

"_No, I'm not, and no, the plan fell through."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_Because I found out I was pregnant." _

"_Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. Why aren't you here at work? Did you at least call Edward? Because he didn't show up this morning either."_

"_Ang, I'm in the hospital. I'll explain everything later."_

"_WHAT? Which hospital? I'll be there in ten."_

"_No, don't do that!"_

"_You don't have to tell me how you wound up in the hospital; I think I know. But what are you going to do when you get out?"_

"_I'm staying with Edward until James' is caught."_

"_I thought you said the plan fell through?"_

"_Like I said, I'll explain everything later."_

"_Well, are you going to be there a few days or what?"_

"_No, they're releasing me today if the tests and X-rays come back with nothing too serious."_

"_Okay, well I won't keep you, just call me when you find out, okay?"_

"_I'll call you as soon as I find out."_

"_K, love you girl!"_

"_You too."_

The news that Bella was pregnant and in the hospital caused my stomach to drop. The only comforting factor was that Edward was there with her, and that she would be staying with him until that jerk James was off the streets.

My thoughts were disrupted as Mike walked into my office. "What is it, Mike?"

"There's a guy up front here to see you."

"Did you get his name?" I asked impatiently.

"Edward Cullen." Mike frowned as though he were disgusted. My attention spiked as I quickly stood.

"Send him in."

"You know," Mike stated, looking down and brushing his nails on his puke-green dress shirt, "I'm not so sure Ben would approve of this enthusiasm over another guy."

"Get a grip, Mike, he's Bella's boyfriend." I'd probably stepped in it by saying that, but it was first thing that came to mind that would shut the imbecile up.

Mike's eyes widened before he left, and moments later, Edward walked in. His infamous hair that Bella always raved about stuck every which way and his eyes looked tired. It also appeared that he hadn't shaved in the past couple of days judging from the five o'clock shadow along his jaw. In fact, this was probably the most casual I'd ever seen him dressed. Instead of an expensive suit, he wore track pants and an old, worn t-shirt.

"Edward, hey. Have a seat." I smiled, gesturing to the couch along the far wall of my office. "How are you?"

"Not so great; I feel like I'm about to lose my mind," he grimaced. "And you? How've you been?"

"I'm okay, but I've been better. How's Bella?"

"Actually, that's why I'm here. I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest with me," he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Edward was as serious as a heart attack, and considering he'd said Bella was the reason he was here, a thousand thoughts ran through my mind.

"Um, I'll try. Depends on what your question is, Edward," I told him gently, folding my hands in my lap.

"Before I ask, just know that I didn't intentionally eavesdrop on your conversation in the hospital, but I caught the part where Bella said something about a plan falling through."

I cursed my body as my eyes widened, and I quickly focused on a stain in the carpet beside my feet.

"I've tried to ask Bella on two different occasions, and both times she immediately changed subjects and became antsy, refusing to look me in the eye. She's never acted that way with me. Then last night, after the second time I'd asked her, she went into the bedroom and not fifteen minutes later, she damn near had a breakdown and completely shut herself off from me." Edward's words came out rushed, and the panic he felt resonated in his voice.

"Edward, I'm sorry, but it's really not my place to talk to you about that. Bella told me in confidence, and I wouldn't feel right betraying her."

"Trust me, I feel awful about going behind her back like this, but I have to know. Before I ask, you should know that Bella and I are raising her child together, and she's moved in with me," he paused as my jaw dropped. That was something I definitely didn't know.

"What? Really? That's awesome! So, she really got rid of that jerk?"

"Yes, James is behind bars…where he belongs. She and I had a heart to heart the other night, and I felt like we were really making progress. I'd told her we needed to be open and commit ourselves to each other if we wanted to be strong for the baby. But yesterday was a huge setback. Angela, I'm begging you. I know this so-called plan of hers is eating her alive, and I can't help her if I don't know what that plan was."

"I'm sorry that you're going through this; I really am. But I can't…" I looked away, not knowing what else to say. Edward was the last person I should be having this conversation with, but in the back of my mind, I started to wonder how much harm could it really do? I didn't necessarily have to spill _everything. _

"Dammit, I love her, am _in _love with her, and I'm only telling you that so you'll understand how much this is killing me. There's nothing you can tell me? Not even a hint? Was she planning to hurt herself?" he asked, swallowing roughly.

"What? No! Of course not! Do you really think I would hesitate in telling you if that were case?"

"No, but I'm grasping at straws here. You didn't see the way she pulled away last night."

I then let out a frustrated groan. "Okay, okay. What I'm about to tell you remains between us, got it? If Bella knew I'd told you this much she'd kill me."

Edward's head snapped up as he looked at me with baited breath.

"The night she went into the hospital, Bella was going to go talk to you. But I assume her finding out she was pregnant deterred her."

"Me? What on earth could she possibly need to talk to _me_ about that would cause the hell she's going through now?"

"I can't tell you anymore. You'll have to wait until Bella's ready," I sighed because I really wanted to tell him everything. The _only _reason I didn't was I didn't want to betray Bella's trust. She would never have done that to me.

Edward stood and began pacing the floor of my office, pulling at his hair violently. I felt so sorry for him; he looked absolutely tormented. If only he would look hard enough everything was right there under his nose, waiting for him to acknowledge it.

**EPOV**

_Me? Bella was going to come talk to me._

"You won't tell me anymore? Angela, you hardly told me anything. So Bella was planning to talk to me. She _always _talks to me, so I still have nothing. What I need to know is everything you just left out."

"The only other thing I can do is try and talk to her; convince her to tell you. But judging from what you've told me, it won't be easy. Bella is stubborn, and she's not going to do something until _she's _ready."

I choked out a laugh; a thousand memories flooded my mind. "You don't have to tell me that. I know about her stubbornness all too well," I told her, continuing to pace.

"Would you please sit back down and stop pacing? You're making me nervous. Listen, I promise you that it wasn't anything bad. At least I didn't think it was. She may be struggling now, but I have complete faith that when she's ready, she _will _tell you. You just have to give her time, Edward."

_Time?_

It seemed all I'd done for the past two years was give Bella time. I'd always prided myself on being a patient man, but my patience was wearing thin. I didn't mean to sound heartless. I understood more than anyone exactly how much shit she was dealing with at the present time, and I fully intended to be there for her every step of the way. The way she had trusted me so completely the other night ate away at me. For fuck's sake, she confessed to being raped! But yet, Bella couldn't find it in herself to let me in on whatever this was, and that really chapped my ass the more I thought about it. My mind told me to rush home and demand she tell me what the fuck was going on, push her until she broke under the pressure, but my heart… my heart wouldn't hear of it.

Because I loved her.

And for that reason alone, I would have to give her time–that didn't mean I had to like it though. I abruptly stopped pacing and took a seat back on the couch next to Angela. I released a deep breath as I held my head in my hands.

"I guess you're right. It's just so fucking hard, Angela."

Angela softly placed a caring hand on my shoulder, and when I turned my head in my hands and met her eyes, I saw nothing but sympathy and understanding.

"Bella isn't going to want to talk to me for a while once she finds out I told you this, but I'll let you in on the rest, but only because I can see how much you truly love her, Edward. Bella was going to end things with James before going to see you."

My head shot up in disbelief.

_Well that just opened up a huge can of worms._

"What? Bella was actually–_finally_–going to leave him?"

I looked to Angela for confirmation, and she acquiesced with a slow nod of her head.

"But… but that doesn't make any sense! Why wouldn't she be okay telling me that? Hell, I had been trying to get her to do that for months!" Then a thought occurred to me. "And why the hell did she fight against me at first about pressing charges if she was planning on leaving him anyway?"

"My guess would be the baby. But she was going to tell you, Edward, that night."

"So that's what Bella planned to come and talk to me about?" I asked; my eyes widened incredulously.

I watched as Angela froze, almost as if she'd said too much.

She cleared her throat. "She would have told you that, yes. But Edward, the reason Bella was going to leave James was because she's in love with you."

_WHAT! _

"Come again?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed, and my voice barely above a whisper. "If that was the case, wouldn't what's going on now only encourage her to tell me? What is she afraid of and how long have you known about this?"

"Edward, I'm sorry, but I've told you all you need to know. Bella is the only one who can answer those questions for you. But listen to me, although you know and–it'll be challenging for sure–you're going to have to keep this to yourself. Give Bella the time to tell you herself. She was so excited and nervous at the same time about going over to your place, but understandably, the recent developments changed her plans. Honestly, I think Bella needs to sort herself out before jumping into something else, but then again, it's you we're talking about. And I believe you're who and what she needs right now. The fact that you have committed yourself to being there for her and helping with the baby speaks for itself. How she hasn't seen that you love her is beyond me, but I guess that just shows exactly how stubborn she is."

I scoffed, "You're telling me. Thank you for telling me what you have; you didn't have to do so."

Angela smiled and waved her hand in the air dismissively. "It's all for the sake of love, isn't it?"

"That it is, and it's going to take a while for that knowledge to fully set in. So Bella loves me. That's what she was going to tell me that night and that's the reason she was planning to leave James?"

"Yes, it was, and Bella's love for you knows no bounds. That's straight from her mouth so don't repeat it," Angela warned with a smile.

"My lips are sealed. And speaking of love, how's the planning coming along for the wedding?" I smiled, letting out another breath from the shock of what she'd told me.

"I'm questioning why I got myself into this mess," she groaned, slouching against the back of the couch. "Take my advice and never get married. The stress it puts on a working woman should be illegal."

I laughed at her negativity. "My sister, Alice would beg to differ. She's also planning her wedding, and she's a fashion designer who lives off of red bull. But that's her; she lives for that kind of thing. As of late, Alice is not only planning her wedding, but also Bella's brother's girlfriend's baby shower. Wow," I took a deep breath, "that was a mouthful. Did you catch all that?"

"Every word, and pass my number to Alice, will you? I could desperately use her right now."

"Well, if she can't take your wedding on, my mother can. I think it's a good idea for us to exchange numbers, anyway. You know, just in case something else happens. That way, I have a way to get a hold of you."

"Yeah, it would have been nice to get a call before showing up to Starbucks this morning, and then driving everyone here at work crazy," Angela arched an eyebrow at me and then laughed. But her expression turned serious after a brief pause. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but I have to ask. How bad was it?"

"The worst it's ever been. I can't even begin to tell you how sick to my stomach I was when I found her," my voice came on a whisper, vividly recalling in my mind, the grotesque scene of Bella on the floor of her kitchen.

"_Found _her?"

"Yeah, she called me, said she needed me. Bella screamed into the phone, and I flew out the door. I knew it was different than any other time because that was the first time she had ever called me to come to her. Usually, Bella would have just shown up. If you don't mind, I'd rather not delve into what exactly I saw. It was hard enough going through it once."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I completely understand that. Can you tell me how badly she's injured?"

"A two-inch gash on her forehead near the hairline, two broken and one cracked rib, and a broken cheekbone. The swelling in her face has gone down significantly since she's been on meds, but it's still hard. The bruising in her face breaks my heart. Both of her eyes were damn near swollen shut when I got to her, Angela, and not much time had passed between the time she called me and the time I got there."

I stood and walked over to Angela's desk where a box of Kleenex sat. I took the box and set it down next to her as she was distraught, tears falling as she sniffled.

"Tell me James is going to be put away for a while, Edward."

"I wish I could. They've detained him based on the charges Bella pressed against him. We can only hope that they won't set bail because the last thing we need is him getting out. But as is most often the case with domestic violence, they usually hold them in jail for a few days and then release them. A court date is set, sometimes months later. And even then, due to lack of evidence, very seldom are they given jail time."

"But you're a lawyer! Can't you represent Bella? You've got more evidence than any other defense attorney could ever dream of getting."

"No, I couldn't. As much as I wish it were that simple, it's not. Being that I'm directly involved, personally, with the case, I'm not allowed. The most I could do is ask another lawyer from Cromwell, Baker & Harris to represent her. I would like to think we'd stand a good chance at putting James away, but you never really know with the court system."

That was the truth, too. I'd seen too many domestic violence cases end unjustified through the court. Men, and women too, were sprung on bail and then given a minimum of a few months behind bars. I really feared that James would wind up being one of the assholes that did two months and then was free to go.

"Well, I hate to up and go all of a sudden, but it's nearing lunch and I'm sure Bella's getting hungry. Plus, I've got to run by and speak to Ben. Bella wants to take a leave of absence."

Angela stood, smoothing out her skirt. "Well, why don't you go on ahead and get you guys something to eat. If it's all right, I'll come by tomorrow, and I can bring Ben with me. Bella can talk to him there. Besides, that jackass Newton is here and you don't want to have any kind of discussion regarding Bella with that leech lurking around."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Just come by anytime. Thanks again, Angela." I stood then and pulled her into a friendly hug. It meant a lot to me that she trusted in my feelings for Bella enough to give me some information.

She pulled away with a sheepish smile, "By the way, when Newton came into my office to announce you were here, I kind of, sort of told him you were Bella's boyfriend. So if you run into him, play the part."

"That won't be hard to do," I laughed, then turned around and left the office.

Thank God I had the luck of _not_ running into the Fig on my way out of the office and to my car. If I had and he'd made a comment to me, I'm sure I'd have shoved his over-dyed, frizzy head up his pasty ass. The guy was a fucking creep. Anytime he was near Bella, he made a complete fool of himself. Like when he met us at Starbucks one morning. I'd excused myself from coffee earlier than usual and proceeded to text Bella the rest of her time there. He was one of the most arrogant, dirty individuals I'd ever crossed paths with. And his intentions for Bella were far less than pure. Even Jake, our friend at the coffee shop, thought so. Mike's smile was one for the books. They had a thick coating of scum and leftover food, from weeks before I'm sure, stuck in his teeth. As far as I was concerned, he was the fucking poster child for halitosis.

The body odor that came off of him was a mix between expired milk and a sweat shop.

Each time I'd ever met him, around Bella, he was always trying to be touchy feely with her, and it royally pissed me off. Bella thought my hatred for him was hysterical. She couldn't stand him either, but she also felt sorry for him, hence inviting to random get-togethers, which was _not _fucking cool with me. On the days he joined us, I usually texted her cracks about him or how utterly fucking bored I was, the entire time; causing her to die laughing at all the wrong moments. I don't think he ever really caught on to what Bella and I were doing.

I pulled my phone from pocket with my left hand and dialed Bella, while I started my car with the right.

"Hey, where are you?" she questioned, and answered at the same time.

"I took a longer route again today while running. I was going to stop and pick up lunch, anything in particular you're hungry for?"

"Nah, surprise me."

I could hear Bella mumbling to someone in the background.

_Who the fuck is there?_

"Someone there with you?"

"Oh, yeah, Rose."

Knowing Rose was there set off a warning in my head. Bella didn't mention anything about Emmett, and both he and I were worried about Rose seeing Bella in that state as that may cause too much stress to Rose's baby.

"Uh, okay, well I'm going to stop and pick up a bite; then I'll be on my way. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

"Actually, yeah, stop by Starbucks and tell Jake to call me."

"Okay, B."

Before I could even say goodbye, she'd hung up. I didn't bother to ask whether Emmett was there or not, and if he wasn't, I didn't want to give any warning to Rose; as she would surely figure out that I'd call him.

I dialed the number and waited patiently while it rang as I pulled into Subway.

"Emmett."

"Hey, man, where are you?" I asked him, cutting straight to the chase.

"I'm at the gym. Why? What's up?"

"I just spoke with Bella. Guess who's there."

"Do _not _fucking tell me Rose," he literally growled into the phone.

"Sorry man, but she is. I'm stopping to get something to eat then I'm headed home."

"I'm on my way. See you there."

The line went dead and I heaved in a heavy breath as I stepped out of my car and made my way inside. Bella had said she wasn't hungry, but I was getting her something anyway. I knew she'd change her mind once she saw the food.

My mind was still running rampant thinking over everything Angela had told me. I just couldn't figure it out. Even though Bella had planned to leave James, she fought against me for a while about staying with him; even if it was for the baby. But why, after she'd changed her mind, couldn't she open up and tell me? Was she embarrassed? One would think that after she agreed to move in with me and allow me to be there for her throughout her pregnancy that she would be more willing to tell me. But then my mind took a different route.

Bella was afraid.

She'd been through hell and back with James, and after the life-changing number he'd done on her last week Bella was far from ready for a new relationship. No matter how crazy keeping everything inside drove me, I would take Angela's advice and do as I said before. Give her time. Regardless of how strongly Bella felt for me or trusted me, James' degrading attitude and physical abuse against her had, without a doubt, left scars and done damage to her self-image and worth.

But I could do it. Knowing that Bella felt for me as I did for her gave me renewed strength and determination to wait it out. That didn't mean we wouldn't have our bad days or occasional spats, which were rare, but we'd work through it. What really had me stumped was how Bella and I were best friends and had been for years, yet we never once picked up on our true feelings for each other.

Then my mind sabotaged my high-spirited mood with thoughts of sharing my bed with her and the fact that she was living with me now. Hiding the way I felt and physically responded to her very presence was going to be the hardest it had ever been.

I was fucked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I wasn't sure where Edward was this morning; he'd left before I woke up and hadn't left a note. With the tension from my strange behavior last night, I didn't know how things were between us. I'd shut Edward out. Actually, it was more that I had avoided the conversation. I wasn't ready to let him in on what I had originally planned to tell him.

I would have liked to think that things were okay because when I'd snuggled up against his back last night, he'd taken my hand and laced it with his, clutching our hands to his chest. He had claimed his feet were freezing, which I quickly discovered was a lie the moment my foot brushed against his, but I didn't question him. I would be lying if I said that I didn't sometimes wonder whether he may have felt the same for me as I did him, but each time my mind took that route, it would detour and the negativity and doubt would start to settle in–especially now. Why would a man as pure and amazing as Edward want someone as weak as me? I willingly stayed in an abusive relationship for years and refused to leave. I'd used Edward as a safe haven. Surely he wouldn't be attracted to that. Then add in my physical appearance these past few days. There was absolutely nothing attractive about me.

Before I could delve further into my thoughts, my phone buzzed from the bedside table, alerting me of a text message.

_**Hey bitch, let me in. I'm at the door. - R**_

I released an exaggerated sigh. I wondered if Emmett or Edward knew about her coming. None of us thought it was wise for her to see me like this so late in her pregnancy. Lord knew if something were to happen, I'd never forgive myself. I heaved and winced as I struggled to bring myself to a sitting position before gingerly rising to my feet and slowly heading for the door.

She owed me for this.

When I reached the door and opened it, Rosalie's eyes ignited with rage as she looked me over. I couldn't help but look down in shame, uneasy under her gaze.

"That bastard better be glad that Edward got his hands on him before I did. I'm sorry to have made you get up, but the door was locked. Where's Edward?" she questioned, walking in as I shut the door behind her.

"Your guess is as good as mine. He was gone when I woke up."

"Did he leave a note?" she shot back at me, her eyebrow raised.

"If he did I haven't found it yet. Does Em know you're here?"

"No, but who gives a shit? He's just being over protective, but you're my girl and I'll be damned if anyone is going to tell me I can't see you."

With that said she gently took my arm and helped me back to the bedroom. Once we were settled in the bedroom and I'd downed another pain killer, I felt Rosalie's eyes on me from where she sat a few feet away. I slowly turned my head to face her.

"What?"

"So, you and Edward, huh?" she asked with a wicked smile.

I inwardly groaned. These interrogations were getting old. "Me and Edward, what?"

"Oh come on, Bella, cut the shit. You're pregnant, living with Edward; you're done with James…what brought you two to your senses?"

"I hate to disappoint you, Rose. Edward and I aren't together. We're doing this as friends, nothing more."

"Exactly who are you trying to convince?"

"No one!" I told her exasperatedly.

"Bella, you and Edward haven't been _just friends _for years, and everyone knows it."

"Rose, please, can we not talk about Edward? I've already had this discussion with both Em and Alice. I really don't want to do it again. I'm tired of talking about it. Yes, it's no secret that I am so in love with him that I can't think straight, but that's me. He doesn't feel that way about me, so there's nothing to talk about," I ranted, taking in a deep breath.

When I looked to Rose again, her eyes were sympathetic, but that didn't hide the wheels turning in her head. I wasn't sure what was going through her mind, and being that it was Rosalie, there was no telling.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired, hoping she'd take the bait for a subject change.

"Like a fucking cow. I'm so ready for this to be over and done with. And what's worse is the baby will be here in a month, and we still haven't agreed on a name."

"Brutus didn't make the cut?" The daggers she shot at me had me desperately trying to hold in the laughter as it hurt each time I did laugh.

"Emmett fed you that bullshit too? Just think of what type of ideas he and Edward will be shooting your way when it comes time for your baby."

"Yeah well, Edward I'm not worried about, but Em can leave his suggestions at the door."

"Let me know if you get into the healthier eating habits while you're preggo because I've got some killer recipes that are to die for."

_Fuck that!_

-OoO-

A few hours had passed and I still hadn't heard from Edward. In all honesty, I was starting to become worried that what happened last night had really gotten to him. Maybe I'd finally pushed him too far. Rose was still here. We'd covered just about everything as far as pregnancy goes, and had even started mapping out our futures, or rather our kids' futures considering they'd be born so close together they could be lifelong playmates. She'd caught me up on what I'd missed the past few days, and confided in me some of her aggravations concerning my pig-headed brother. It seemed I was going to have to have a talk with him and soon. Not only about his resistance to eating Rose's food, regardless of how rancid it tasted, but also his insatiable libido. He just couldn't get it through his thick skull that Rose was big and pregnant and those activities weren't comfortable for her. Though it would put me way out of my comfort zone, I had to talk to him about backing off and giving her some much needed space.

I could only hope that Edward wouldn't be as insensitive to my needs as Emmett was to Rose's. Then again, we wouldn't have the issue of sex to deal with considering we weren't a couple.

Right as Rose brought our lunch into the bedroom, my phone rang out and relief washed through me. It was Edward. I had never even thought of him going for a run, though it shouldn't have surprised me because it was a part of his everyday routine. But it didn't escape me that he was taking longer runs than normal. I was also wary once the call ended as Edward now knew Rose was here with me, and if I knew Edward, he had called Emmett the moment we hung up. And that meant that any minute now Emmett would come crashing through the door, beyond angry with Rose. I mean, I could understand why Emmett and Edward would be fearful of Rose seeing me this way, but Rose had a point. She was my best girlfriend, next to Alice and Angela. Nothing would keep us from being there for each other, and while I too feared what seeing me might do to her, she'd been perfectly fine since she'd arrived.

I'll admit, she had gotten a little out of hand with anger once she pulled the full story from me on what happened with James, but she managed without incident.

"Who was that on the phone?" Rose asked around a bite of her salad.

"Edward. He just finished his morning run and was going somewhere to get something to eat and asked if I wanted anything."

"Um, not to question his honesty or anything but if he was taking a morning run, why would he need his car? Surely he won't be running to get food and running back home."

I paused mid-bite, considering what she'd said. Why _would _he need his car? I knew he was in it because I could hear the faint sound of the radio and the hum of the motor. It seemed I had questions for him when he returned.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Oh, and by the way, Edward heard you in the background so he knows you're here."

"Shit that means he called Emmett, and he's probably on his way as we speak. You got my back?"

"You know I do. Don't fret. Once he sees you're fine, he'll chill out."

"Oh, Bella, honey, I'm not fretting. I can handle Emmett. I just don't want to listen to his bullshit. If he pisses me off that's what the couch is for, and trust me, he and the couch know each other well."

"Don't be too hard on him, Rose. He's just worried about you and the baby. I'm sure Edward is going to be the same way once I get that far along."

"Bella, I'll be praying for you because the way Emmett worries now isn't going to have anything on Edward when it comes to you and your bundle of joy."

"Oh come on, he may be protective but he's not _that _bad."

"Famous last words," Rose laughed smugly as a pounding resounded from the front door. Rose and I looked at one another and echoed the name Emmett.

With an exaggerated huff, Rose got up and it was suddenly like something out of a movie. Her eyes darkened and set with determination as she took on a confident strut to the door. I'd never been more intimidated by a pregnant woman until that moment.

I wasn't about to miss this confrontation for the world, so I once again heaved myself to my feet. I reached the door of the hallway just as she swung the front door open. Emmett glared down at her, his broad chest rising and falling rapidly in anger.

"Well, hey sweetie," Rose greeted him.

_Damn, she's got balls._

"Don't you _sweetie _me, Rose. Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts have been going through my fucking mind these past ten minutes?"

"Oh good God, Emmett! I'm fine, okay? Now chill the hell out before your head pops off," she told him dismissively with a roll of the eyes and headed back in my direction. His eyes then averted to me.

"And you, why the hell did you even let her in? Why the hell didn't you _call _me? Do you have any idea what could have happened…"

"Emmett, back the fuck off of her. NOW! Bella is not to blame, and don't you think a 'hi sis, how ya feeling' is a little more appropriate?" The silky smooth voice of my knight in shining armor spoke out as he came from behind my brother, his angry eyes directed at Emmett. "Fucking ass hat," Edward mumbled as he set the food down on the bar and came over to wrap his arm gently around my waist.

"Nice timing," I told him softly.

All my breath then left my body as his lips brushed my ear, "Do you want to sit in the living room? I grabbed you a bite anyway, and I'd rather not listen to these two hash it out."

As his breath fanned over my ear, my knees went weak and I meekly smiled up at him as he helped me to the couch. I took the few seconds he was gone retrieving our food from the bar to compose myself a bit. Maybe it was just me being overly hormonal, but I couldn't remember a time when he'd ever done that –and so sexily might I add.

When he returned, I caught a strong whiff of perfume, which was exactly the wrong smell on him. Especially if he'd been running.

"So, where were you?"

"What? I told you. Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned, raising a brow and sipping on his coke.

"Yeah, I know what you told me, but here's the deal, snoop. You don't reek of sweat. Instead, you smell of perfume and you took your car. So, who's the lucky girl?" As I said that last bit, I tried to keep the look of hurt from my eyes.

"Okay, one," he started after clearing his throat, "there is no girl. And two, you busted me. I ran by your work to talk to Ben about a leave of absence for you, but ran into Angela. She told me she and Ben would be by tomorrow afternoon and you could talk to him then."

_Fuck!_ As soon as he mentioned talking to Angela, I choked on my water.

I could only hope she hadn't told him anything because if she had, I was going to kill her!

"You didn't have to do that, E. I am fully capable of going to talk to Ben."

"I know you _will _be fully capable, but Bella, right now you can hardly move around the loft, and it's right now that you need the leave of absence. I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds but I was only trying to help."

"No, thank you for that; it was really sweet of you. I was just saying that I could have done it myself, regardless of my pain. So how was Angela?"

"She was good from what I could tell. She asked about you and I informed her of our new living arrangement. I also gave her a heads-up about Alice as it seemed the wedding planning was getting to be too much to handle. Then on my way out she told me that she'd referred to me as your boyfriend when she was talking to the Fig."

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella winced through laughter at, I assume the part about the Fig.

"Oh that's great! Now the Fig is probably going to destroy his office and sabotage all my cases. You knew he asked me out last week and I turned him down flat, right?"

"Asked you out? Wait, did he not know about James?" I inwardly seethed as I spoke that prick's name.

"No, we never talked about that kind of thing at work. But apparently, he thinks you're the guy so I'd hate to be you the next time you run into him."

"Yeah, hopefully it'll be at the grocery store and I can buy the fucker a damn toothbrush and introduce him to the hygiene aisle."

We both laughed at that. I grabbed the opportunity to look Bella over. Her bruises had faded somewhat and the swelling had gone down to nearly nothing. She was very slowly returning to the Bella I was used to seeing. When I'd brushed my lips across her ear moments ago, my nose had slightly buried in her hair and I was provided a good whiff of her natural scent…freesia and jasmine.

I honestly hadn't planned on telling Bella the truth about where I'd gone this morning, but obviously my head had been so preoccupied with getting to the bottom of things that I hadn't thought about her putting together the fact that I'd taken my car or that I, more than likely, smelled of Angela or–in Bella's eyes–another woman. Thankfully, she wasn't angry at me and so far, she appeared to be okay with my explanation. I'm sure she wondered whether Angela told me anything or not. In a way, I kind of hoped she thought Angela had told me because maybe then it would have encouraged her to come forth with it herself. But it didn't matter now. I knew and that was all I cared about; the rest would come later. I just had to let Bella figure it out in her own mind, and if I had to spend every day of the rest of my life showing her affection until she realized my feelings, I would. At the same time, this only made me want to beat James' ass again. If he hadn't been a prick and hadn't laid a finger on her, things may be different. Then again, from what Angela said, it wouldn't have changed anything because all things aside, the fact remained that Bella was pregnant.

"He really gets under that skin of yours, doesn't he?" Bella asked me with a smile as she reached into the bag to grab a french fry.

"I just can't stand the guy. I don't like the way he looks at you like you're something to eat and the dude fucking reeks."

"Like I'm something to eat? Did you seriously just say that?" she laughed softly, but I could see through the smile that she was struggling to chew.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, setting down my burger.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you look like you're trying to bite through steel."

"I don't know. I guess it's my cheekbone or something, but it hurts like hell to chew. I ate a sandwich earlier with Rose and that was bad enough."

"I'm sorry. Have you taken your pain meds?"

"Yeah, I did when I got up," she nodded.

"Maybe you should try eating soup and softer food for a few days. Some ice on it probably wouldn't hurt either."

"Why didn't you ever go into medicine rather than law? Dr. Edward Cullen has a nice ring to it."

_Is Bella flirting with me?_

"Because my passion is law and trust me, not everyone receives my exceptional bedside manner," I winked at her as she actually fucking blushed and looked down.

"Well aren't I the lucky one," she whispered and grinned as she recovered from embarrassment, or whatever it was, and looked up at me.

"Um, _hello?_" Emmett interrupted as he came to stand in front of us. "Hate to pop the bubble you two seem to be in, but Rosie and I are going to head home. Seems I'm in the doghouse again tonight. Bells, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You know I love you and I'll call you later to see how you're feeling, okay?"

"Thanks Em, and don't worry about it. I know you were just concerned about Rose."

"Hey, Rose, any chance you might let Em out for a bit tonight to get a couple drinks with me and Jasper?" I questioned.

Rose tapped her foot in irritation and then arched a brow. "I guess, but only if me and Alice get to hang with Bella while you guys are out."

"That's up to Bella," I told her as Bella glanced at me and Emmett pleaded with his eyes to his sister.

"Uh, yeah, that's fine with me."

"Okay, I guess just text or call us when you're ready to head out. Bella, I'll see you later." Rose then grabbed her purse and walked out the front door while Emmett fist bumped me and said his goodbye to Bella by kissing her forehead. Once they were gone, I turned to Bella. Her head was hung down and she was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey, you okay with me going out for a few drinks tonight? I'm sorry I didn't even think to ask you."

Bella's head snapped up in alarm.

"E, you don't have to ask me for permission to go out with Em and Jazz. I'll be fine. In fact, it'll probably be good for me to hang out with the girls and I know after the past few days, you and the guys need a few drinks. Don't worry about me."

"I know I don't have to ask your permission, B, but we're living together now and I want to be sure you're okay. If it's too soon for you and you don't feel like hanging with the girls, the guys and I can go out another night, no problem. I'll stay here and we'll have a movie night."

"Edward, stop!" she laughed and took my hand. "I want you to go out and I'm fine, like I said. Now stop worrying like a mother hen and eat your food."

"Mother hen?" I guffawed. "You've both flattered and insulted me all within fifteen minutes. I hope Alice talks your ear off. I'll make sure to enlighten her about your sudden interest in fashion design."

Bella then shoved my shoulder roughly, "You'd better sleep with one eye open if you do." She winked cheekily and then started to shift around, attempting to stand. I quieted my laughter and immediately stood, taking hold of her elbow and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks, I'm okay. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. Sit back down."

"You sure you don't want me to help you?"

"E, it's the _bathroom_ for Christ's sake. I think I can manage. I'll be right back," Bella said teasingly and slowly walked off.

Apparently, Bella was starting to become annoyed with the helplessness. Not that I blamed her. Hell, I knew if I had someone asking me if I needed help every time I so much as blinked, I probably would have exploded by now. As much as I wanted to back off of Bella and wait for her to ask for help, I couldn't. I knew that if I did that, she'd never ask.

As I continued to ponder how to go about helping Bella without offending her, my phone began to ring and vibrate in my pocket. I looked to the bathroom to see if she was on her way out, then pulled my phone from my pocket and answered.

"Hello?"

"How's Bella doing, son?" Carlisle questioned. He was obviously working as his voice always seemed to be more hushed when coming from within his office.

"I'd say for the most part she's doing okay. Her cheekbone is causing her pain when she eats solids, so I just suggested to her that she eat soups and softer foods for a while. We took the wrap off of her ribs for her to shower, but she didn't want to put it back on. I know Bella's hurting a lot more than she's letting on."

"That's natural for her, isn't it? "

The question took me off guard and sensing that I was about to delve into a conversation I'd rather Bella not hear, I walked out onto the balcony, closing the sliding glass door behind me.

"Sorry, I had to come out onto the balcony. It's best Bella not hear anything I might say. Yeah, it's pretty natural for her. She's always been very independent in every aspect of her life with James being the only exception. Dad, I don't know what to do. She's becoming frustrated with her inability to do things for herself and although she hasn't really snapped at me yet, I know my asking her if she needs help all the time is wearing on her. I don't want to offend her or put any more stress on her than there is already."

"Edward, you aren't doing anything wrong. Bella is grateful and needs you right now. She may or may not explode, but she's dealing with a hell of a lot which is why I'm calling. Whenever she is ready, I've got a psychologist lined up for her. Dr. Kate Roberts is the best I know at helping people in Bella's position. She is willing to take Bella at any time and she'll be expecting the call. I won't keep you long, but I wanted to call and check on her. I'll email the phone number to Bella. Getting back to Bella's frustration, I do think that it's something you need to discuss with her. Only Bella can tell you what it is she needs from you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't and thanks, Dad, for everything."

"You're welcome, son. Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow."

"That actually sounds great. Just holler at me whenever you get free tomorrow."

"I'll do that. Love you."

"You too. Bye." As I hung up, I took in a deep breath. Carlisle was right. I needed to sit Bella down and find out what it was she expected of me regarding help. Maybe that was yet another issue the guys could help me out with tonight.

**BPOV**

Going to the bathroom was a task I was adamant about doing on my own, without assistance. It was nothing against Edward, but despite the pain it caused me to hunch over, I needed to keep the last shreds of my dignity intact. It was bad enough that he had to help me with my wrap the other night.

_Yeah right, that was pure pleasure and you know it._

I was ashamed to admit that I never really realized how blessed I was to be in great health until I couldn't do anything for myself. Kind of brought the overused phrase 'don't know what you got 'til it's gone' to mind. I guess a lot of my frustration was directed at the fact that I couldn't help Edward out around the house. Hell, he wouldn't even let me wash or dry the fucking dishes last night. I knew that he didn't do it out of spite or anything of the sort, but it still angered me nonetheless. I really needed to talk to the girls about some of this stuff tonight because the last thing I wanted was for everything to build up and for me to explode on Edward.

In truth, none of this had anything to do with Edward directly. It was _all _me and issues that I needed to work out and deal with myself. I was completely out of my element. The only constant I had–the only normalcy I had–was Edward. I couldn't put my makeup on; I didn't have any of my things put away because they were all still packed up. Edward had been getting my clothes for me each day to prevent me from having to get up and walk around. And the biggest part of my daily routine was missing; going to work. I'd undergone so much change in under a week that I was beyond overwhelmed and stressed out by it all. I wasn't talking about James or even the baby although they both played a large part in the stress and change. I was talking about my daily life in general. I had yet come to terms with the fact that I was now living with Edward and sharing his bed. That alone was huge.

Even though I knew his loft like the back of my hand, it had always been just that; Edward's loft. But now I had to accept it as _my _home as well. He'd already mentioned that he was going to begin searching for a new place with more space. Perhaps that was where I could start in transforming my life. Maybe if I just put forth the effort and interest into finding a place, maybe if we did it together, I would start to ease into this new life I was about to embark on. I don't think I was hesitant about it. I think the word scared was more fitting. I didn't know what would happen tomorrow or the day after that. My future was undetermined. All I knew was that Edward and the baby were going to share it with me and that left me feeling content. As long as I had him by my side, I felt I could do anything and confidence soon started making itself known after days of being missing in action. I smiled at my own horrid reflection and made my way out of the bathroom.

As I entered the living room, Edward was not where I'd left him. Instead, he was out on the balcony. One arm was braced against the railing as the other held the phone to his ear. He seemed to be caught up in a serious conversation from the facial expressions he was making so I took it upon myself to go through the paper and begin looking for places we could check out. I grabbed today's paper off of the coffee table where Edward set it every morning and flipped to the classifieds. As I reached into the drawer of the end table, hoping to find a pen there, I noticed the picture which sat on top in a frame. It was of Edward and me from about three years ago, before James came home. We had been at Alice and Jasper's when they'd thrown a barbecue. A water fight had broken out, and as I was running away from Emmett, who had been spraying me with the water hose, I'd stepped in a hole and rolled my ankle. Edward had come to my rescue and threw me up onto his back. Alice, always armed with a camera during those kinds of functions, captured us on camera perfectly. My arms were wound tightly around his neck and he held me on his back, slightly hunched over. We both had smiles of pure joy on our faces. I had just found my favorite picture of us. What ate at me was I'd been here countless times and had never noticed it. How could I have missed it? How long had he had it, and why? Edward didn't even have photos of Esme and Carlisle displayed around the house, so why this one?

I continued my search for a pen and just as I closed the drawer, disappointed not to have found one, Edward came walking back inside.

"Snooping around?" He joked, sliding his phone back into his pocket and taking a seat beside me.

"No, I was just looking for a pen. I saw you outside and figured that I'd go through the classifieds and start hunting for our new place."

"The other day when I brought it up, you got mad. What changed your mind?" Edward asked softly.

"I was never mad about finding a new place. I was mad because I feel like you're giving up so much of your life just to help me out. Why have I never noticed this picture?"

My question surprised even me. I had meant to say something to prevent him from arguing with me, but not that. Edward glanced at where my finger pointed and smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"You really never noticed it? How many times have you been here?" he laughed. "B, I've had that photo for two years."

"But why do you have it? That's like the only photo in this place. I haven't seen any of your family or friends."

"To be perfectly honest, that was the last time I remember you having been truly happy," Edward told me on a whisper. He never broke eye contact, but the moment seemed to become tense and I shifted my eyes downward. "But as for not having pictures up; you must have never been in my office."

"Your office? Edward, I've been there a thousand times," I replied, completely baffled.

"Not my office at work, Bella. My office here. I guess I've just never used it while you've been over. I've got tons of pictures in there. And I have this one because it's my favorite picture of you."

We seemed to fall into a few moments of silence after his declaration. Now I was really confused. I felt like I was missing something. Like that one statement held a multitude of meaning, but I was totally missing it.

"B, can I talk to you about something?" Edward asked. He seemed so serious when he asked that I was slightly dreading what he would say next.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing bad, I swear. I'm just… I don't know what to do. I want to help you in every way that I can. I could be totally wrong, but it sometimes feels like I'm offending you by offering to help you with things and I don't want to do that."

"E, you aren't offending me, okay? I'm frustrated, yes, but it's not because of something you did. I'm struggling in coming to terms with not being able to go about my daily life as I usually do. I miss work already, and it's embarrassing when I have to ask for assistance in something as mundane as walking from one room to the next. I'm not saying that I won't lose my cool, or snap before I'm fully healed, but I want you to know that if I do, it'll be out of frustration with the situation and not you. You've been my knight in shining armor through all of this, as you always have been."

"So you're ready to begin the search for what is to be our castle, milady?"

"You are such a dork," I laughed; shoving his arm playfully, but suddenly had the urge to wrap my arms around him in a hug.

So I did.

Edward's arms wrapped around me gently so as not to hurt me. We stayed like that for I'm not sure how long, his face buried in my hair as I took the moment to breathe him in. When he began to pull away, it was painfully slow. His mouth stopped at my ear, sending tingles down to my toes.

"I'll be your knight as long as you need me to be," he spoke softly into my ear and then pulled back, placing a gentle, lingering kiss on my cheek.

Just when I thought it wasn't possible, I think I fell in love with him even more after that moment and became all the more confused about his feelings toward me at the same time.

Thank God Angela was coming by tomorrow and that I was hanging with the girls tonight. I had a lot of talking I needed to do and a lot of advice to ask for.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I felt awful. Even though Bella had said it was fine, I couldn't help but wonder if she was telling me the truth or not. I had completely dropped a night out with the guys on her, and while it wasn't a huge ordeal, I wished I'd had enough sense to mention it to her first. But then the tables turned, and it was I who was taken completely by surprise.

I walked into the living room to find Bella sitting on the couch with the paper opened to the classifieds.

I was overjoyed that she was taking interest in us finding a place together, and in all honesty, it reassured me that she really was okay with the choice she'd made.

Then there was our brief, but meaningful embrace. If only Bella could look inside my mind and see how much strength and will power it took for me not to kiss her square on the mouth in that moment…

Of course, our conversation over the picture I possessed of the two of us probably had a hand in adding to the insurmountable amount of tension that revolved around us all the time; though I did find it quite humorous that she'd never noticed it before. One thing that crossed my mind once I'd realized she'd never been in my home office was that if she'd reacted like that over one picture, and if one picture could bring that many questions, she was in for a rude awakening when she did in fact, enter the office. Sure, there were pictures of my family on the shelves, the wall, and my desk, but there wasn't a single picture in there that Bella wasn't present in. Some were of her alone, a lot of us together, and then of course the ones with my family that had been taken at Christmas and random other gatherings. Maybe that would start to plant the seed in her stubborn mind that I loved her more than I could ever love someone I called a friend.

We spent a few hours after our talk about her helplessness going through the classifieds and circling potential places to check out. We'd come to an agreement after some arguing to get a two bedroom loft or house, whichever came first. I argued with her on that matter because of my problem controlling my libido around her, but she'd remained firm on us sharing a bed. Bella told me she was afraid of sleeping alone…Afraid nightmares would come, and that being close to me kept them away. I'll admit, my head swelled at that little nugget of information–but so did my heart, three sizes.

_Way to quote The Grinch, dumbass._

Yeah, piss off.

Anyway, I also had to convince Bella that it was perfectly fine with me if we found a new place and she took her leave of absence. In her mind, taking a leave of absence would–air quotes–stick me with supporting the both of us on my own, but I wasn't listening to it even though her independent side was rearing its head. I convinced her that it was only for a short period of time, and if she felt that bad about it she could use her savings to help with groceries. That effectively ended that argument. We ended our search by deciding that when I returned home from work on Monday we'd call our selections and set up times to go house hunting.

Returning to work…that was a minefield of anxiety for me. Going to work would mean that I was leaving Bella alone in the loft all day and Monday was only three days away, meaning she would be in no condition to drive around town. It's a morbid thought to have, but it would be like she was being kept prisoner in our home. I had yet to discuss with her my plans for hiring a security detail to guard our door. Maybe it seemed like a drastic measure to some, but to me, that wasn't enough. I also planned to have a state of the art security system installed as soon as I possibly could. Even with James behind bars, he probably had connections and could tap out on bail at any given moment.

I was really _not _looking forward to having that conversation with Bella. Either she would fly off the handle and hand my ass over to me on a silver platter, or she'd surprise me and be okay with it. But for the record, I was betting on the hostile reaction.

Currently, I was lounging on the couch with Bella sleeping against my chest. We had popped in a movie and mid-way through it I noticed her nodding off, so I pulled her against me where she snuggled in closely and succumbed to the effects of her pain medication. At least that's what I was attributing her drowsiness to. It was times like this, when we were in such positions, where I would start to wonder how Bella and I had never gotten together before. To most, cuddling in bed every night would be one of those things limited to couples only. I for one had never had such a physical and emotional relationship with any other friend, let alone female friend. My relationship with Bella, even before I realized I was in love with her, was just as much physical as it was emotional…always touching…hugging. The cuddling and spooning in bed had only just now made its way into our relationship, which in my opinion had caused a major shift in our closeness. A great shift, or not so great, depending on how you looked at it. I also couldn't help but wonder what went through her head at those times…wondered if it was as hard for her to hold everything inside as I did. But the biggest problem I was having was trying to figure out how long she'd been in love with me. Why would she stay with that prick when she wanted to be with me? I mean, was it really that hard of a decision to make? To me it was blatantly obvious who the better choice was in that equation, not that I was being egotistical or anything. I had to quickly change my train of thought because that situation only angered me and left me feeling like maybe somewhere along the way I had done something to make her question whether I was worth it or not.

But I couldn't fault her for that. I was to blame just as much as she was as I'd had just as much opportunity to tell her how I felt. It would get me nowhere thinking of these things. And just as I prayed for the thoughts to vanish, my phone buzzed in my pocket, ending my inner turmoil for a moment at least. I carefully pulled it from my pocket, making sure I didn't jostle Bella around and wake her.

"Hello?" I answered in a low voice.

"Edward? It's Angela."

"Oh hey! What's up?"

"Well, I was going to ask you if it would be okay if I came by after work rather than tomorrow. Ben and I have to fly out for business tomorrow afternoon."

"I don't see why that would be a problem. I'm going out with some friends tonight, but Alice and our friend Rosalie will be here hanging out with Bella. I'm sure she'd love to have you join them."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Not at all, Bella has been wanting to talk to you anyway."

"Is she available now? I have a few minutes."

"She's here, but she's sleeping, hence the reason I'm damn near whispering."

"Okay, well I should be out of here by five. I'll call before I come just to make sure she's not sleeping."

"Sounds good, Angela."

"Thanks, Edward. Bye."

I told her bye and as I reached behind my head to set my phone on the end table, Bella began to stir.

"Mmm…Edward….what's wrong?" Bella questioned; her voice raspy from sleep.

"Nothing, B, I was just getting comfortable. I think I may nap with you."

Her head rose slowly as she looked up at me. "You never nap."

"True as that might be," I chuckled, "I think you're starting to rub off on me."

With that said, I gradually slid down a bit to rest the back of my head on the arm of the couch while Bella moved with me and buried herself as close as she could to me, her forehead pressed against my jaw.

For someone who never naps, sleep came easier than it ever had before.

"Are you sure you've got everything you need?" I asked Bella as we sat in the living room waiting for the gang to arrive.

Bella rolled her eyes dramatically. "E, you're being a mother hen again."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to help." I lowered my head and turned my back to her, smiling to myself.

"Edward Cullen, do you honestly think I'm going to fall for the poor pitiful me act?"

_How the hell does she do that?_

I whipped around laughing. "You're no fun!"

"Oh please, I know you knew I was only joking with you. I'm fine. I don't think a doctor himself could have better prepared me for a night without my caretaker," Bella replied.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. Bella began to chuckle as once again, Emmett obnoxiously pounded on the front door. I made my way to the front door, walking backwards to keep my eyes narrowed at her. "It's war when you can move again, cupcake."

"It's about damn time you opened the door, man." Emmett literally shouted as he strode in with Rose, Alice, and Jasper behind him.

The thing with Jasper still hadn't been resolved, but if I'd neglected to have him join Emmett and I, Bella would have asked questions and I wasn't prepared to explain what had happened. So I'd called Alice and had her extend the invite to Jasper. I made sure to tell her that he was stay away from Bella when they came to the loft. But for some reason, I suddenly felt awful for doing so.

Sure enough, when he walked in, he stayed on the other side of the room. I simply nodded at him and turned to Emmett.

"Dude, Em, you need to chill out with the attempts at breaking down my door and waking everyone else in the building. A light knock is all that's needed."

Before Emmett could respond, we were startled by the sudden high pitched laughter coming from Alice and Rose, and the unmistakable grumbles coming from Bella.

"May I ask what's so funny?" I asked, laughing as I walked over to where they stood in front of the couch.

"Edward, you've turned poor Bella into a burrito! Seriously, I understand wanting her to be comfortable, but don't you think this is a little much?" Alice laughed as Bella glared at me, daggers in her eyes, while the smirk on her lips said 'I told you so'.

When I took a moment to get over my anxiety of making sure Bella was taken care of in my absence and glancing at her, she actually did look ridiculous. She had the comforter from our bed wrapped completely around her in a way where only her arms and head were free. I have no idea how I did that. She had water bottles in an ice chest on the coffee table and various soft snacks beside her on the couch. I'd managed to find her cell phone after our nap and had it charging on the end table, along with her pain medication and all the remotes for the TV, DVD player, and stereo.

Maybe I had gone overboard, and maybe I would have felt bad if I'd realized it before she started mocking me, but now I was glad to have done it because it gave me equal reason to have fun with her once she got back to feeling like herself.

"Here, I'll help her out of this while you two girls bid those two ass hats goodbye. We've got to head out if we hope to be back at a decent hour," I told Rose and Alice as I knelt in front of Bella.

"Decent hour? Where are y'all going?" Bella questioned, anxiety in her eyes, though I could clearly see she was trying to hide it.

"Just a bar here in Seattle," I told her as I slowly unwrapped the comforter from around her.

"Edward, please be careful. If you're too drunk to drive, so help me God, you better get a cab to bring you home."

I stopped for a moment and looked up to meet her eyes. They were pleading with me, and this time Bella made no attempt at covering her anxiety. I raised my hand and softly cupped her good cheek.

"Listen to me, I'm coming home tonight. I'm not going to get drunk, Bella. I wouldn't do that to you okay?" I waited for her to nod before I continued. "If you need anything at all, I'll have my phone on me all night. I mean it, you call me and I'll be here faster than you can blink. I want you to have fun tonight. Talk to the girls. I'm sure they're easier to talk to than me; they can give you better advice."

"Not a chance, you're the only one who truly gets my fucked up head, E," Bella whispered, tilting her head down.

"Hey, stop that, beautiful. Look at me." It took a moment, but her eyes finally lifted. "You are not, nor have you ever been fucked up in the head. And the only reason I get you is because you and I are one in the same. You're the only one who gets me."

"If that were true, why don't I understand your reasons for doing this? Your real reasons…."

For once, Bella truly had me stumped. Obviously, she knew something was amiss and I wasn't sure Bella was entirely ready for the honest answer to that question. However, it appeared she was going to get it sooner than I had anticipated. After minutes of silence, I rose up from my knees and leaned in closer to her, pressing my cheek against hers and putting my lips at her ear. My hand that had been cupping her cheek involuntarily moved to bury in the hair at the back of her neck.

_Holy hell she smells amazing._

"If you still want the answer to that when I return, we'll talk. Though I'm not sure you're ready to hear it," I whispered, then slowly pulled away far enough to kiss her cheek, and leaned back onto my heels. I removed my hand from her hair and grasped her hand instead. Only then did it register that I no longer heard the gang. Turning my head, I found all four staring at us with giant ass smiles on their faces. I looked back at Bella and we both turned red from embarrassment.

"I'll call you if I need you, E," Bella said shyly, her face the shade of a tomato and looked away. I wasted no time in standing and making my way out with Emmett and Jasper.

Fuck, I needed to get to the bar and fast.

**BPOV**

"Okay, spill it. What the _hell _was that?" Rosalie all but shouted as she and Alice rushed at me. I was frozen where I sat, contemplating what had just happened.

How was I supposed to answer her when I didn't even know the answer myself?

"I honestly don't know, but I'm going to be freaking out all night now."

"Freaking out? Why? What did Edward say to you?" Alice asked me, her brow arched high.

"Well, he told me I was the only one who got him and I said if that were true, why don't I understand why he's doing all this. And I meant the real reasons. So when he whispered in my ear, he told me that if I still wanted the answer to that question when he got back, we'd talk. But then he said he wasn't sure I'm ready to hear it." I then looked off to a stray thread that was beginning to come undone on the couch cushion.

"And are you going to ask him when he gets back?" Rose questioned, folding her arms across her chest and looking sternly at me.

"Honestly, I don't know. Edward knows me inside and out, and if he thinks I'm not ready to hear it, then maybe I shouldn't."

"Are you serious? Bella, he obviously wants to tell you. Edward just used the not sure if you're ready line to give you an opportunity to back out," Rose argued, as Alice roughly nudged her.

"It wasn't a line, Rose. He wouldn't do that," I told her defensively.

"Bellsy, he's right, you probably aren't ready to hear his real reasons…just as you aren't ready for him to know everything," Alice said, taking a seat beside me and hooking her arm with mine.

"Wait a second, know everything about what?" Rose interrupted.

"I'll give you the short summary, Rose, because I really don't feel up to delving into the long version. I was going to leave James and tell Edward I was in love with him the night all this shit happened. Except I found out I was pregnant. Edward knows about there having been a plan and he knows Angela knew about it, but I have been avoiding talking about it like the plague."

Rose's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Geez, Bella, I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to stress you out more, but why can't you tell him now? James is out of the picture and for Christ's' sake you're _living _with Edward now."

"_Look _at me, Rose! There is nothing attractive about me! In his eyes I'm probably the weakest woman he knows. He and Emmett fought so fucking hard every day to get me to leave James, but I wouldn't listen! As a result, about a month and a half ago, Edward and I didn't talk for a full three weeks. We had an argument and I left. Some things happened with James during that time that only made me more pathetic than I already was. Edward is an amazing, beautiful man, and he deserves better than this…better than me."

"If you weren't hurt so badly right now, I'd bitch slap the fuck out of you, Bella." Rose seethed. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard come from your mouth. And I can tell you that Edward would explode if he'd just heard that."

"Rosalie!" Alice exclaimed. "Ease up! Edward isn't here, and quite the contrary to what you believe, Bella, you are one of the strongest women he knows. He told me so himself. But as for him deserving better, I'd like to see you tell him that yourself. I can guarantee you his reaction to that would surprise you. As his sister, I know exactly where he stands on everything so I can tell you with total confidence that his reasons behind everything are pure and genuine. Now, I know you've had enough of this since you got out of the hospital, so how's about some chick flicks and makeovers?" Alice squealed, her mood instantly changing.

I was too exhausted to argue with her and as she darted off, Rose followed behind her in what I assume was an attempt to cool down a minute. If I wasn't so convinced that Edward deserved a hell of a lot better than this, I would have been offended by Rose's outburst, but I wasn't. She was right in saying Edward would have exploded, only he would have done it in as calm a manner as he could muster. Rose just didn't do _anything _calmly.

I had no idea how the two of them expected me to relax at all tonight. All I would be able to think about was how things were going to be between Edward and me when he got back. We would either carry on as nothing had happened, or it would be extremely awkward. It wasn't as if we'd shared that significant exchange alone; we'd had an audience. And I knew without even having to call Edward that Jasper and Emmett would be interrogating him as well.

But it wasn't _just _that one incident that had occurred today, and honestly, I was surprised that Rose hadn't said anything about earlier today when Emmett had come for her. Edward had been more affectionate than usual today, and it was in ways that I considered to be intimate. Whispering with his lips against my ear, kissing me on the cheek not once, but twice today, his explanation of the picture on the table, the hug, flirting, and the nap…from the time he'd gotten back from seeing Angela…

_Oh my god._

Surely Angela wouldn't have said anything.

_Right? She is dead if she did._

The sheer possibility that she may have said something shook me to the core. I didn't believe Angela would betray my confidence that way, nor did I believe that Edward would find out something like that and not say anything.

"Bella, you okay?"

"Bellsy?"

Alice and Rosalie's voices resonated in my mind, shaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"Where'd you go just then?

"I need your advice and opinions. You both seem to think differently than I do in regards to what I should do about telling Edward the truth. I just…what makes you think that telling him will turn out the way I want?" my voice cracked on the last word. "How am I good enough for him?"

I had known that I wanted their advice and opinions on the Edward situation, but I hadn't meant to let my vulnerability come to light.

"First of all, you've got Edward on a pedestal, Bella. I know my brother is a good man, one of the best, but just like everybody else, he has flaws. You've put his worth so high above your own that you're completely missing all the signs that are right in front of you. Not to mention you fail to recognize all the amazing qualities in yourself," Alice said, taking hold of my hand.

"What do you mean when you say I'm missing all the signs? What signs?"

Rosalie dramatically sighed and came to sit beside me. "Remember when Emmett and I first met? How you all grew frustrated with us because we failed to see how perfect we were for each other?" I simply nodded. "Well this is history repeating itself only it's you and Edward. And instead of this having been over the small span of a few months, this has been going for well over two years."

"How could Edward and I have been perfect for each other for years, Rose? I was in a serious relationship and Edward was dating off and on."

"Holy crow! Bella, I knew you were oblivious, but I had no idea it was this bad. Either you are completely delusional or you're in serious denial. Just because you were with other people doesn't make you wrong for one another! I'm going to be honest with you, Bellsy, because you asked for our advice and opinions, okay?" Alice questioned, waiting for me to nod, which I did after a moment.

"I don't believe you and James were ever good for each other. Edward doesn't believe you were either, and don't you dare tell him I told you that. He'd kill me. You talk like everything between you and James was great before he left for Iraq, but Edward sees it differently, and after he told me his viewpoint, I do too. I'm not saying that he didn't love you, because I'm sure he did at some point, but if what Edward told me of the insults and partying is true, then you guys had problems all the way back to the beginning. When you think back to all of the drama and hard times you've had in your life, who has always been there? Who were you attached to at the hip throughout college? Edward.

"I know I'm not telling you anything you don't know or haven't thought about before. But if you were only able to see how truly happy and carefree the two of you were through our college years during James' absence, you'd see how amazing you two really are together," Alice whispered, wiping at a tear that streaked down her cheek.

"Alice is right, Bella. When James came back, the light that had shone so brightly in you and Edward dulled significantly. Only now has it started to come back. You don't need to tell us how much you love him, nor do you need to reveal for how long because we've known since the moment we first saw the two of you in the same room together. You don't see the way he looks at you when your back is turned. If you tell Edward the truth about how you feel, he'll tell you he loves you in return. And if he doesn't, we're all going to hunt him down for the very blackest kind of blasphemy."

"Oh, Rose," Alice chastised, laughing and swatted at her arm, "quit being so damn dramatic. We won't hunt any one down; Edward won't turn her down, and this is getting too damn dramatic for me. We haven't been able to hang out and have a girls' night in forever, so can we lay off the heavy?"

"I don't think this is heavy, Alice, and even if it is, it's something I _need _to talk about. I don't want to screw this up with Edward. I've got years of friendship and my heart on the line. In your honest opinions," I started to say, looking back and forth between Rose and Alice, "do you think I'm ready for the truth to come out, or is it too soon? Should I wait to talk to a psychologist first and get my shit straightened out?"

I was confused as they both sat and stared at me for a moment before bursting into hysterical laughter. I would have questioned _their _sanity if I wasn't already sure about why they were laughing. So I rolled my eyes and shrugged it off, letting them giggle it up and out of their system.

"Too," Rose gasped, wiping tears that had leaked from her eyes, "soon? That's fucking hilarious, Bella."

Alice, who had begun to calm down, fell apart again, covering her face with both hands.

I couldn't be angry or even offended by Rose and Alice's reactions because I knew how ridiculous I sounded. I knew everything that they had said in regards to James, Edward, and I was spot on, but I had never let myself believe that that was how it really was perceived to everyone around me. Though what Alice had told me about what Edward had said our life was like back in high school, it had taken me off guard. I hadn't realized that he felt so strongly in his opposition of my relationship with James…back then anyway.

I was more than aware of his opposition for the last two years, but to know that it went as far back as high school…that blew me away.

Sure, Edward and I had spoken briefly about me and James' relationship during high school, but he hadn't mentioned that he believed James to be the wrong guy for me…not that it would have made a single bit of difference to me back then.

I remembered the way it was while James was in Iraq very well. That was the version of myself I wanted to get to know again. I wanted to get the real _me _back, hence the psychologist, but could I find the old me again and jump into a relationship with Edward at the same time? I wasn't sure. I had emotional and mental scars that weren't there before as well as physical.

"I'm sorry, Bella, we shouldn't be laughing at you. I know how serious you are about all of this. I don't think it's too soon, but the reality is that you are the only one who knows if you're ready. Whether you tell Edward today or tomorrow or next month, you're still going to love him the same as you do now. The most important thing for you to focus on is learning to love yourself. Once you do that, nothing will stand in your way, but whether or not it's too soon for Edward to join you on that journey is something only _you _know the answer to."

Before I could respond to Rosalie's insight, a knock at the front door sounded out. Without even giving me a chance to get up, Alice rose, shot a warning glance at me, and went to answer it. When Angela walked in, I was ecstatic.

Her eyes shot to me immediately and I had to look away the moment Angela's tears welled up. Slowly she made her way over to me, taking seat beside me. She looked at me for a moment longer and with no words needed, she wrapped her arms gently around me. I hugged her back and willed my own tears away.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been by, work has been crazy," she told me as she pulled back.

"Don't worry about it; what matters is you're here now. What are you doing here anyhow?"

"Edward didn't tell you?" When I shook my head, Angela sighed. "I guess he wanted it to be a surprise. I'd told him earlier this morning at the office that Ben and I were going to come by tomorrow but an emergency sprung up and we have to go out of town tomorrow. So I called Edward a few hours ago and told him about the change in plans. He said that you girls were hanging out tonight and that I should drop by."

"Well, he didn't tell me anything. I busted him this morning about going to your office. He claimed he went for a run but when he returned smelling of perfume and I asked him why he'd needed his car, he came clean. Did he really want to talk to Ben about my leave of absence or did he go for other reasons, Ang?"

Both Alice and Rosalie looked between Angela and me in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, he knows I had a plan, but I've yet to tell him what it was and he knew you were in on it. He's been acting…different since he came back this morning."

"He did ask me about it, Bella, but I told him I wasn't going to betray your confidence. He didn't like it, which that much was obvious. I told him to just give you time and that I was sure you would eventually tell him, when you were ready. Then he left."

I felt some of the tension immediately leave my shoulders as I took in a deep breath and gave a silent thank you to God.

"Thank you, Ang. I didn't mean to put you on the spot the minute you got here, but it's been eating at me all day. What are you and Ben having to go out of town for?"

"Remember Zachary Thomas?"

"Yeah, Ben's been looking for him for ages. What's going on?"

"He was brought in for theft of over three thousand dollars from a home burglary. Apparently, he gave the police Ben's number. They have him set for court the day after tomorrow in Denver, and we're going in case that he is released. We're hoping that since this is his first offense, the judge will be lenient with him and let him go on community service and a fine. If that's the case, he'll be returning to Seattle with us."

"Ang, that kid is seventeen years old. That may have been his first offense that he was _arrested _on, but what about all the other things he's done? I don't mean to come down on Zachary; I agree that he needs help just as much as the next kid, but how much time have you already invested in him? If the police in Denver happen to learn about his past drug use and everything else, I wouldn't put it past them trying to hold him until he turns eighteen so they can have him serve time behind bars. I'll ask Edward what you guys should do or be prepared for when he gets back. I don't want to put a damper on this whole thing for you, but I'm not so sure they're going to just release him to you without a fight."

"Um, so are we still doing makeovers?" Alice cut in.

"I'm sorry. We must be boring you," Angela smiled apologetically.

"Don't worry about Alice," Rose rolled her eyes. "She's just a sucker for makeup and anything girly. Being that she has a few hours without Jasper smothering her with romantic gestures, she has all this pent up energy and she uses it to wreak havoc on Bella and I–most usually in the form of makeup or shopping."

"But you both always end up enjoying yourselves, so shut up," Alice defended.

"Yeah, the only problem with makeovers this time, Tink, is that it's my small supply of makeup that we're supposed to be using here…and putting makeup on this," I gestured to my face, "ugly mug is a waste of makeup."

"It won't be when Edward sees you." Alice winked at me and pranced off back in the direction of my purse.

Fuck my life. The list against Edward was piling up and the higher it got, the more it seemed that life for him once I was able to move again, would be pure hell.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

**EmPOV**

Edward was the fucking man! Thanks to him and his ability to charm the pants off of any woman, Rose was allowing me to have a drink with the guys. I'll be the first to admit, I was pussy whipped like a mother fucker by my woman. Rose, pregnant or not, was and is the only woman I know who can strike fear deep through me. I don't think I overreacted earlier about her having been at Bella's, but I wasn't about to argue with her when Edward had given me a way out of the doghouse tonight. However, I was fairly certain that when we return home late tonight, Rose would stick to her guns and still put my ass out on the couch. What really shocked me was that Edward had invited Jasper's obnoxious ass. Sure, it wasn't me that he'd egged on the other day, but he _had _offended me when he'd made the comment about everything being Bella's fault…whether he meant it or not. I was yet to have the opportunity to talk to him about it, but I was going to make a point of doing so once we left Edward's loft.

It surprised me that Jasper was coming along because I knew he and Edward still weren't speaking. From what Rose had told me on the drive over to their place, Edward had taken the chicken shit route and had Alice pass it down to Jasper. The only reason I could conjure up in my head as to why he'd gone ahead and invited him was that Bella would more than likely have started asking questions and I knew he wasn't ready for her to know about what had really gone down between the two of them. Hell, I wasn't either. My interest was piqued about how tonight was really going to go. In a way, I hoped Edward let the ass hat have it, but I also hoped against it. I wanted to just hang out with my boys, and not have to deal with anymore drama.

Another talk I swore I was going to fucking have was with Edward. I was done sitting around, waiting for Edward and Bella to give in to what they really wanted. While the girls worked on trying to talk some sense into Bella, I was going to work on Edward. I knew they were as in love as they ever would be, but I'm not bullshitting when I say they needed to get fucking laid. Some may say that's a crude thing to say, but it was the truth. I wasn't talking about them sleeping with other people; I meant with each other. I'd about had enough of watching Edward parade around with a permanent fucking hard-on anytime Bella was near. The first time Rose had brought it to my attention that she'd even noticed the bastard drew the line for me. I wasn't going to subject my woman to that kind of perversion.

_Pot calling the kettle black, asshole._

Once we had gotten to Edward's loft, Alice and Rose had quickly started laughing at Edward's overzealous manner in taking care of Bella. I'd have given anything to have taken a picture before he'd started unwrapping her. If my piece of shit phone took better photos, I would have. I really needed to upgrade to a damn iPhone. What none of us expected to see was the obvious sexual tension that surrounded Edward and Bella when they said goodbye. If they hadn't given in already, they were so fucking close it was ridiculous. And they were apparently still completely encased in their beloved bubble as they had obviously forgotten the rest of us were there watching. That was clear when both of them blushed. Edward had awkwardly released his hold on her and literally ran across the room to us to make a quick exit. Jasper and I didn't ask any questions, we simply followed suit.

I was beyond hyped after seeing the blush back in my sister's cheeks as I couldn't even remember when the last time was that it had made an appearance. I literally felt like a fucking girl. The anticipation was killing me. I was slowly starting to understand why women were so addicted to the bullshit in soap operas, but you weren't going to catch my ass watching anytime soon. I was dying to know what had happened between them in the past twenty-four hours. Granted, when I'd seen them earlier today, they were closer than normal, but I had just assumed Edward was trying to comfort her after I'd wrongly gone at her about the Rose issue.

For the record, I still felt like shit for that.

The moment the three of us climbed into Edward's black Volvo, he turned to glare at Jasper, then at me.

"Before you boneheads start in on the interrogation, let me get a drink or two in me, okay?"

_What the hell?_

"Dude, we haven't said anything."

Edward smirked, turned back around and stuck the key in the ignition as the engine roared to life. "Em, give it up, man. I can see the fucking wheels turning in your head."

I had a lot I could have said in response to that, but I kept my trap shut. It was easy to see that Edward was serious. The tension was rolling off of him in waves and, as someone who had known him for years, his confusion was evident. Not that I blamed him. He was in a hell of a predicament. And I knew that the tension was something that had built up over time.

Edward had gone through hell for my sister for years. He'd taken care of her when Charlie and I hadn't, no thanks to James. He gave up his best friend after learning of the abuse he'd inflicted upon Bella; had hidden his true feelings from her because he would do anything to keep her from hurting. And now he was changing his entire life in order to properly care for her and her unborn child that wasn't biologically his. No one had asked him to do such a thing and I sure as hell wasn't complaining. Had it been anyone else that had offered the same thing to Bella, I'd have questioned their motives, but I knew Edward was genuine in his intentions. He was the best thing to have ever fucking happened to her. Call me dramatic, but I would gladly take a bullet for that dude any day.

Rose didn't know; matter of fact, no one fucking knew, but I desperately needed a drink for my own damn reasons. Ever since I'd gotten the call from Edward that night, I'd been rethinking everything I'd done in regards to Bella's prior situation. Even though I had only been honoring Bella's wishes and loyalty to James, as her brother I should have stepped up and put an end to the bullshit the first time he fucking touched her. I knew without asking that Edward felt the same way. The guilt I felt over that still ate away at me, even though she was now removed from that environment. What really set bile in my throat was the fact that our own father was the damn Chief of Police, and I had refrained from calling him. Edward almost did once, but like a fool I fucking stopped him. I hated myself for that.

The morning that Charlie came to the hospital, Edward and I–while waiting for him to arrive–decided that it was best for us to come clean and inform him of what exactly he'd missed the past two years. He had been livid with the both of us for not having included him in all of this and a part of me wondered if he blamed the both of us for it having gotten this far. It was probably one of the hardest conversations the three of us would ever have in our lives, but thankfully, it had ended well. When he'd learned of our determination over the past few months to get her out, Edward's unbelievable dedication to care for her, and my countless altercations with James, he seemed to calm down a bit. I had reminded him of Bella having inherited his stubbornness and incredible loyalty; Charlie claimed he could somewhat understand our reasons for not having called him. He said that Edward and I had been right in thinking she would have cut us out of her lives and seen the whole act as betrayal. But that also left me wondering about Bella's feelings in regard to Charlie. I'm sure it had crossed her mind before about why Charlie had never been to see her after one of the episodes. I suppose I probably needed to broach that shit with her so she'd understand that Charlie hadn't a clue until days ago.

I couldn't help but think that if Edward and I had sucked it up and just acted instead of allowing her to remain loyal that Bella never would have found herself in the hospital. She wouldn't have found herself suffering as she was now. And that was what I would be drinking to drown out tonight.

**EPOV**

Well, I had originally intended to air out my frustration and confusion with the guys over a drink, but fate bit me in the ass–what a fucking way to start the night. I'd left Bella in our loft, giving our friends plenty of ammunition to inevitably bombard both of us with torturous questions. To say I was nervous to return home tonight would be the understatement of my life. She'd asked me what my true reasoning for doing all of this for her was, and instead of coming up with an answer off hand, I'd spoken the truth like a damn fool and encouraged her to ask me once more when I returned.

I obviously hadn't thought that shit through.

I'd only just learned this morning of her feelings for me and already I was pushing my luck. I had a sinking feeling in my gut that if Bella asked me again, I wouldn't be able to stop from speaking the words I'd been dying to air for years, and in turn, was terrified she'd shut down altogether as a result from not being ready.

What a fucking pickle I'd put myself in. And to have all of our dearest friends witness the exchange was the icing on the damn cake. I loved each one of them; really I did, but they all had it in their heads that we were being idiots and needed to just say the words and get it over with. Problem was Bella and I were the only ones who truly knew what we were going through. Sure, our friends had watched everything transpire from the outside, but they had no idea what it was truly like to be on the inside.

And to add insult to fucking injury, her scent from when I'd buried my face in her hair had given me a hard-on from hell. I wished I had thought of using the restroom before leaving so I could have at least had some relief by rubbing the bastard out.

I couldn't get to the bar fast enough.

Once I pulled out of the parking garage and onto the main road, I glanced over at Jasper, who was looking straight ahead. He was obviously uncomfortable, and I knew it was because of me. While I harbored a lot of anger for what he'd said the other day, I couldn't forget just how much more of a friend he had been to me; and Emmett for that matter. _Did a few comments that he'd made erase all the good?_

I honestly didn't want Jasper to spend tonight feeling like a third wheel. Fixing this thing with him would have been one less thing I would have to worry about. Now, I was still going to make damn sure that he talked to Bella and apologized to her for what he'd said, but I had to clear the air between him and me first. Nothing but good could come from it.

"Jazz, man, you all right?" I asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he questioned back, arching a high brow at me. "You guys know you didn't have to invite me, right? I mean, it's not like I don't know I fucked up." Jasper shook his head and turned to look out the window.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said to Alice. I won't go as far as to say I'm not still pissed because I am, but I shouldn't have been so harsh in what I'd had Alice tell you. I can't let one bad day erase all of the good times we've had, man. I won't let this ruin our friendship cause you're my boy and soon to be brother. That, and it's one less thing we have hanging over our heads. I don't want you to feel out of place or like we don't want you here tonight. This past week has been hell for everyone, and we all need a fucking drink. Besides, I need your ass to help me make sense of just what the hell to do."

"About what?" Jasper asked, obviously confused. I caught Emmett's eye in my rearview mirror and saw he was just as puzzled.

"What do you think? Bella!"

_Seriously, was I gonna have to fucking spell it out for them?_ Bella was the only damn thing I had time to worry about lately and everyone knew it too.

"What is there to make sense of? It seemed like the two of you were getting along perfectly fine."

I didn't appreciate the suggestive manner in which Jasper said those last words, or the cocky grin that Emmett shot me from the backseat. Jasper happened to see the grin as well and laughed.

"Nothing has changed, assholes. Bella and I haven't done anything…yet. That's why I need to talk to you two nimrods."

"Dude, Eddie, you _do _need a fucking drink," Emmett guffawed loudly. "I can give you a few ideas if you need help in approaching her about it."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Em. Your idea of wooing a woman is throwing her against a wall and having your way with her. And while that may have worked on Rose and a number of others, I'd really rather not use _your _tactics on _your _sister. If you can't already tell, I am _not _Tarzan; that title has been reserved for your crazy ass, monkey man. "

"Nice one," Jasper cackled from my right, fist bumping me as Emmett sat in stunned silence. His variety of expressions was pure entertainment; from confusion to shock; to disgust and a lovely shade of green; then anger and finally defeat.

"Okay, that's fucked up, Ed. Did you really have to go there?" Emmett frowned.

"Hey, you set yourself up for that one, princess," I told him, looking over my shoulder winking.

"You better be glad that you got me out of the doghouse tonight, Cullen, because otherwise, I wouldn't be so forgiving of your cheap shots."

"Cheap shots my ass!" I laughed at him. "Dude, you're just pissed that I got one over on you."

As we pulled into the parking lot of the bar, Emmett leaned forward between the two front seats and smirked at me sarcastically before flipping me off.

Thankfully, the bar wasn't too crowded when we walked in. We were able to go straight up to the bar and each get a drink before finding a table. My left arm currently hurt like a bitch after Emmett had come up behind me in the parking lot and sucker punched me. He had it coming, that's all I was gonna say.

"So, Rose was totally okay with you coming out tonight?" I asked him once we were seated. I was genuinely curious why it had been so freaking easy to get her to ease off of him for a night; that never fucking happened.

"Dude, she was actually glad! I just haven't figured out if it's because she gets to hang out with Bells tonight, or if it's because you asked her," Emmett replied with an exaggerated roll of the eyes.

"What the hell is that about? Why would _me _asking give you any leeway?"

"Jazz, can you believe this shit?" Emmett exclaimed, throwing his hand up in my direction.

_Was I missing something? _Apparently I was, because I was completely lost at the moment.

"Guys, a little help here 'because I'm not following you."

"Eddie, you've got to know the power you have over women."

"Power? I don't have _power _over women," I argued, laughing at how ridiculous he sounded.

"The fuck you don't! You just give them a smoldering stare and your wish is their command…it's bullshit."

"Okay, Em, maybe it's not such a good idea for you to drink tonight. You obviously started hours ago," I told him dryly, taking a long pull from my beer.

"Well, maybe it was Bella that influenced Rose's decision, but I've never seen a single girl tell you no." Emmett conceded. Jasper just sat there, laughing but not saying a word.

"You're the one that's bullshitting, man. Bella tells me no all the time, Rose threatens to beat my ass at every turn, and Alice, well, she's my sister, and _I'm _the one who has a problem telling _her _no. If you don't believe me, just ask her how it was that I got her to hold off coming to the hospital."

That caused Jasper to roll with laughter as I shook my head and laughed with him.

"Did she tell you what she spent the cash on?" Jasper asked. I raised a brow, urging him to continue.

"Instruments to experiment with on the honeymoon."

After swallowing some of the bile that had risen to my throat, I slammed my fist on the table.

"You two are getting married and she blew that money on _sex toys?"_

"Literally," Emmett snickered immaturely, earning another laugh from Jasper and a swift kick to the shin from me which rendered him speechless. Once he was able to breathe, he gasped, "Point taken."

"Okay, being that I'd really rather not dwell on what my money was spent on at my sister's hands, how's the wedding plans going?"

Jasper groaned loudly. "Word to the wise, weddings suck. You have it in your head that it's this amazing moment in your life, but what no one ever talks about is the hell you go through planning the event. I owe you guys one for getting me away from her for at least a little while; I was about to lose my shit."

"That bad, huh?" I chuckled, taking another swig.

"Edward, I'm telling you man, your sister–while I love her with all my heart–is about to drive me to having myself committed just for a few moments of solitude. Like the other day, she asked me to come with her to pick out the fabric color for the tablecloths. So I went, thinking it wasn't going to be a big deal. Boy was I fucking wrong. Seriously, how many fucking varieties of khaki are there? She had me sit down at a table where she had laid out what had to be a hundred different fabric samples, and then she got royally pissed at me; threw a tantrum and everything because I picked sample number five-o-four. Apparently, it was too dark. They all looked the fucking same to me!

"I get that she wants everything to be perfect–so do I–but when you spend a full month searching for the cake topper because sixty-seven different cake shops in Seattle have it wrong…?"

By now, Emmett and I had tears streaming down our cheeks. It took a lot to frustrate Jasper to the point of ranting like he just had, and his tired expression just made it that much more comical.

"Yeah, laugh it up, jackasses. We'll see how funny it is when she's planning your weddings," Jasper warned, holding his beer out to us in a kind of 'here, here' manner.

"There is no way in hell Rose will surrender to Alice. _We _will plan our wedding when the time comes. But Eddie, you're going to have it the worst man…good luck," Emmett teased and I swear, I wanted to knock his teeth out, but he was right. I knew that when the day came and I was ready to marry, Esme and Alice would take control and completely overrun me…and Bella–that is, if the stars aligned as I wished.

"Shit, I won't stand a chance with her as a sister and Esme as a mother," I laughed.

"And Bells as a fiancé," Emmett added. As both he and Jasper stared at me with knowing looks on their faces, I hung my head in defeat and sighed.

"You aren't even going to give me enough time to feel a buzz, are you?"

"Nope," Emmett said, not missing a beat. "Eddie, man, it's written all over you. Spill it. What the hell is going on with you and Bells, and what the fuck was it that we witnessed before we left your place?"

"What you witnessed was me opening my big fucking mouth too soon."

"About what?"

With an exaggerated groan, I fisted one hand in my hair. "Okay, listen, before I tell you anything, what is said here at this table tonight stays here. Rose and Alice can't know because they'll run their mouths to Bella, which will only start more shit."

I watched as Emmett got his serious face on, all kidding aside, and Jasper nodded in agreement with what I'd asked of them.

"I don't know what's happening with Bella and I. One day we're normal, the next we're hitting brick walls in our conversations, and then cuddling on the couch or in my…our bed. Do you guys have any idea how hard it is for me to lay with her, hold her close to me while sleeping, be in just the next room while she showers and _not _do anything about it? I mean it's like I'm living in heaven and hell at the same time."

"Why _haven't _you done something about it? I mean you can't honestly believe that after all that's happened, Bella doesn't care about you," Jasper inquired, reaching for his drink on the table.

"No, I'm not that naïve, Jazz. I know Bella cares for me, just as much as I for her. I'll get to that part in a minute," I answered quickly, noticing them look at each other in question. "And I _did _do something about it; only it was in my sleep and Bella, whom I thought was sleeping, alerted me to it the next night."

"Wait…back up a sec. What the hell are you talking about? You did something about you and Bells; only you were asleep when this supposedly happened, and Bells was really awake when you thought she was asleep. Edward, what the fuck, man?" Emmett laughed, shaking his head.

I could feel my face heating up from the blush, so I hung my head and cleared my throat. "I woke up the other morning dry-humping Bella's ass in my sleep." I paused for a moment giving them time to have their laugh, which erupted seconds after I finished my sentence; though Emmett didn't laugh long before glaring at me.

I couldn't blame him either; it was his sister I was talking about. I imagine it probably infuriated him just as much as hearing Alice spent my money on sex toys to use with Jasper had infuriated me.

"You're telling me that she was actually fucking awake during this shit?" Emmett snarled at me with warning.

"I swear I thought she was asleep! Besides, it's not like I was aware of it, or did it of my own accord! I was sleeping, Em. When I woke up and realized what was going on, I was fucking mortified and got out of bed!" I shouted back.

Thankfully, the music in the bar was loud enough to drown out the volume of our voices. This was not a conversation I wanted anyone but the three of us privy to.

"So, how the hell did you find out Bella was actually awake?" Jasper questioned, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"Yeah, this is where the true Bella we all know and love came out to play," I mumbled. "I literally avoided her all day. You'll have my balls for this, but it was the day you and Charlie came by, Em."

I was starting to worry about Emmett…and my safety. He was glaring at me fiercely now.

"Keep going, Cullen," he growled in a voice I hadn't heard come from him before.

"I honest to God thought she had been asleep, and I was avoiding her because I was too humiliated by my actions. As innocent as they were, I still felt horrible and dirty because of everything she has going on right now. That night, I made us dinner. When we sat down to eat, Bella asked what was going on. I told her that I had been trying to find a way to talk to her about our sleeping arrangements. Considering the fact that I can't control my _urges_ around her even in my sleep, I figured I'd start sleeping on the couch and let her have my bed until we find a new place. Bella took offense to that and asked me if it was too weird for me sharing a bed with her. And before I could fucking answer, she then asked if it had anything to do with me feeling her up that morning."

It took a minute, but Emmett's scowl melted away and he fell apart with Jasper in laughter.

"It's not fucking funny!" I shouted, not really angry. "I went around all day freaking the hell out about what she was going to say or whether or not she knew and then she dropped that bomb; at the dinner table no less! It kind of started an argument about the sleeping arrangements because she was blowing it off as nothing and I was still a wreck over it. But it was what happened later that night that began this tension of the last few days."

"Talking about you not being able to control your _urges_, you really need to work on that shit. I understand it's been ages since Little Eddie's had any attention, but I'd much prefer it if when you're around Rose that you learn to keep him down or at least tape that shit. My woman doesn't need to see you pitching a tent."

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Em, Rose is a beautiful woman and all, but she doesn't exactly appeal to me the way she does you. I've never fucking had a hard-on around your girl."

"Bullshit! Tell me that you didn't just walk out of your place an hour ago with raging wood," Emmett challenged. Defeated, I hung my head.

"Look, I'll try okay? But you've got to understand, I'm now _living_ with the woman I'm in love with, and I haven't had attention of that kind in at least a year and a half."

"Emmett gets what you're saying, Edward; he's just being an ass. What happened later that night?" Jasper asked, effectively saving me from leaving the bar in shame.

"I had overheard Bella talking to a friend on the phone in the hospital about a plan that had fallen through because of what happened with James. I had no idea what it was and when I asked, Bella said it was nothing. Even though I was curious, I let it go. But that night, after the whole bust, we somehow started talking about her friend and I asked her again about the plan. She totally shut me down and went to the bedroom. She called me into the bedroom a few minutes later," I paused for a long gulp of beer, "and I helped her in taking off the wrap around her ribs. That moment was pure fucking torture, I'm telling you. After I did that, I left the room so she could take a shower. But fifteen or twenty minutes passed and I found her sitting in the exact same spot, unmoved, so I knew something was wrong. I tried relentlessly to get her to talk to me, but she shot me down and closed herself off in the bathroom. The look in her eyes held so much confusion and hurt. So I went and paid her friend a visit this morning.

"It was there that I was given the mother lode. Her friend, after I told her the way I felt about Bella, informed me that Bella was planning to leave James that night. That she was going to leave him and then come talk to me. I asked her what she wanted to talk to me for, and that's when I was told Bella's in love with me."

As I swallowed the remainder of my beer and flagged a waitress, Emmett and Jasper sat stunned, staring wide-eyed at me.

"She was fucking leaving him?" Emmett gasped, his eyes welling with tears. "How bittersweet is that?"

"I know, Em. When she told me it was like a damn stab to the heart. We had finally gotten through to her, but James ruined it before she had the chance," I replied, reaching my hand out and firmly grasping his fist in understanding.

"Well, if she was going to leave him for you, what's stopping her from telling you that now?" Jasper questioned.

"That's the million dollar question. Why doesn't Bella feel comfortable enough to tell me?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Think about it, Edward. She stayed with that jerk, against our better judgment for years. James demeaned her, beat her…there's no telling what else he's done to her that we don't know about. All of that abuse has messed with her mind. I'm willing to bet that she feels as if she isn't good enough for you. That's just my guess. That and add in the whole pregnancy factor. I know she's confused as hell about why you would sacrifice so much for her. And besides, it's not like you've admitted your feelings to her either."

"I know I haven't, Emmett, but I've got my reasons. I don't think she's ready with all she's gone through. It would be too soon."

"To you it may seem that way, but Bella has been ready to hear that from you for years, bro," Jasper added.

My eyes shot to him immediately. _Now we're getting somewhere._

"What do you mean for years? You knew about Bella being in love with me?"

"Open your fucking eyes, man! Everyone sees this but the two of you! Y'all were in love long before James returned from Iraq. Before, he was what held her back, but he's no longer a factor. If I had to guess, Bella thinks your feelings are strictly platonic as you obviously had thought hers to be," Jasper spoke out.

_I knew I brought him for a reason!_

"So what do I do? She's sensitive about so much and if she's not ready for another relationship, then I risk the chance of ruining what we _do _have."

"Well you seemed to be off to a good start from what I could tell. Just keep showing her affection, whispering in her ear…she'll get the message eventually," Emmett said, an understanding smile stretching across his face.

"Yeah, either she'll get the message and talk to him, or she'll have her wicked way with him."

I couldn't help but laugh and look away as Emmett shoved Jasper's shoulder roughly. "That's my sister you're talking about, genius."

"Have the police called to talk to you about James yet?" Jasper asked, as the waitress dropped off another round of beer off to us. Her eyes feasted on each of us hungrily, but–while she was a decent looking girl, I simply nodded my thanks as I had my sights set on someone else.

I found myself becoming lost in thought, wondering how Bella was fairing with the girls. I could only hope Alice wasn't driving her mad. I knew Bella and I had been warring back and forth playfully in regards to Alice, but I truly wanted her to enjoy herself. Thinking nothing of it, I pulled my phone out and texted her as I answered Jasper's question. "Not yet."

**How's it going? –E**

I only had to wait a minute before my phone buzzed, alerting me of her reply. I presumed that Emmett and Jasper knew what I was doing and decided they should do the same as they pulled their phones out as well.

**Good. Ang is here. That was a nice surprise **** ty! Currently, Al is plastering makeup on us. How are things faring there? –B **

I swear, sometimes I wondered if my sister saw the world as her own personal fashion show. Everything was always about makeup, glitter, and fashion. I loathed the day she had a daughter…Jasper would be in need of many nights out.

**On my second beer. Think I may call it quits after this one. Sry about Alice and your welcome for Ang. Do u need me to come home? How's the pain? –E **

**No! Stay w/ the guys and enjoy yourself. I'm fine. About to take another pill, my cheek is killing me. Just call when u head back so I can prepare myself. –B**

**Prepare yourself? For what & should I b worried? –E**

**For the talk we're going to have. –B**

_FUCK! _Now that I knew she planned to ask me when I got home and that this conversation was, in fact, going down tonight, my palms grew clammy and I suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Eddie, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Emmett laughed, setting his phone down and taking a swig.

"Not really. Bella just said she wanted me to call her before we headed back so she could prepare herself for the conversation we're going to have. Meaning she's going to ask me for the real reason I'm doing all of this. Guys, I can't lie to her."

"Then tell her the truth," Emmett said sternly. "Tell her you love her."

"I'm not sure I have any other choice." My phone once again buzzed. I took in a deep breath and glanced at it.

**You shouldn't worry. –B**

Too late now.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**BPOV**

_Why did I let Alice, Rose, and Ang talk me into this? _It had been about an hour since I'd texted Edward, telling him we were going to talk when he got home. He wasn't stupid; he knew exactly what that meant. The girls had done the one thing I thought no one would ever do; they persuaded me to tell him the truth. Yep, tonight was the night I was going to come clean about my feelings. I was literally sick to my stomach due to my frazzled nerves. I had no freaking idea what I was going to say. And so help me, if the girls were wrong and he rejected me, I was going to kick their asses.

"Bellsy, will you please try to calm down? Everything is going to be just fine, you'll see," Alice told me, grabbing hold of my hands and pressing them to my knees firmly.

"Easy for you to say, Al. I wish I could be half as sure as you are. I honestly feel like I'm going to throw up. I have no idea how to do this. Before, I had it all figured out in my head and now that the time has come, I haven't a clue. I'll be lucky if I can even choke out one fucking word," I told her, bouncing my legs rapidly with anxiety.

"Stay still, dammit!" Rose bit out. She was currently behind me in the bathroom, where I sat in a chair positioned in front of the bathroom mirror. Alice had finished my makeup and now Rose was curling my hair. Why they were even going to all this trouble was beyond me. We didn't even know if it was going to pan out. I had to admit though; Alice knew what she was doing. The bruises surrounding my eyes and cheek had been expertly concealed, and my huge Frankenstein lip looked relatively normal with the soft rose-colored lip gloss she'd applied.

It was inevitable that Edward would know something was up when he walked in the front door. After all, it wasn't everyday that I got all dolled up to talk to someone, especially when I was in as much pain as now.

"Sorry, it's just my nerves. This is your fault by the way," I said to Rose, Alice, and Angela collectively by arching my brow as best as I could.

"_My _fault? Don't think so, honey. If you had just told Eddie a long time ago you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble. If anything you should be thanking us. Now stop being a bitch and sit still; don't think I won't burn your ass with this curling iron," Rose shot back, raising her brow challengingly.

I couldn't take Rose's language seriously, that was just the way she was. Her potty mouth and bitch attitude was what drew Emmett to her in the first place. They were literally two peas in a pod. Angela sat silently on the rim of the bathtub, smiling apologetically at me. She understood just how hard this was going to be for me. _But_ she still had a hand in pushing me to send those texts to him. I could only imagine the things that were going through his head. Even though I had told Edward he shouldn't worry, I knew better. He was probably beside himself with worry, which was exactly what I didn't want to happen tonight. Edward had done more than I could ever ask of him, and I sincerely wanted him to be able to go out tonight and just hang with the guys; escape all the drama and stress I'd brought into his life. I was still trying to cope with the fact that he willingly took me and my unborn child under his wing, but it was such an absurd yet extraordinary thing to comprehend.

"Y'all do realize that the timing for this is horrible, right? I mean, let's say things work out like I hope…what then?"

"Bella, stop fucking trying to talk yourself out of this," Rose said with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm not trying to talk myself out of this, Rose. I'm just being logical. I have a fat lip, a cheek that hurts like a bitch, and I can hardly move because of my damn ribs. I literally can't do anything with Edward," I whined.

I wasn't above admitting that I was having a pity party.

"Okay, now you're being dramatic," Angela laughed. "There are plenty of things you can do with him, Bella."

Alice immediately turned to Angela with a horrific look on her face. "Ugh! Are you _really _going to go there? He _is _my brother….remember?"

"Hey, I've endured yours and Rose's stories about Jazz and Emmett…and Em's_ my_ brother; so plant your little ass on the toilet, Tink. You aren't getting out of this one."

Rose, Alice, and Angela all looked at me, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"What?"

"Well, now there's a little backbone." Rose smiled. "Getting back to what Ang said, there's nothing you can't do with him, just some things may hurt more than others. Not that I'm saying you should try and bone him tonight…"

"Gah! Rose!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Trust me; even if things go well, I'm sure Edward will not be attempting to get into my pants. You saw the evidence of his over-the-top bedside manner."

"I see your point, Bella, but he's a man. He is only capable of using one head at a time, and if things go the way you're planning, the head on his shoulders is not going to be the one in charge," Rose quipped. I instantly felt the blood rush to my face.

"Oh my God, she's blushing?" Angela laughed.

"Its times like this that make me question whether you or Em were adopted," Rose said dryly with a shake of her head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked her, totally confused.

"You're blushing about sex talk…it wouldn't even phase Emmett."

"Oh geez, Rose…seriously? If you must know, I'm blushing because I'm now visualizing Edward's dong, and I've never even fucking seen it!" I covered my face with my hands which in turn yanked the lock that was currently held in the curling iron. "OW! Shit!"

"I told you to stay still. Why are you Swans always so damn hard headed?" Rose gritted out.

I hadn't been lying when I'd said I was visualizing Edward's…nether regions. And I must say the picture I had in mind was looking pretty damn good.

Once Rose had finished fixing my hair, I demanded a personal moment to calm my nerves and to use the restroom. While the girls were out of the room, I could hear the murmurs of them talking but couldn't understand a word of it, which honestly drove me a little crazy. Their voices were hushed so they were obviously talking about me. When I looked down at my watch, I noticed nearly two hours had passed since I'd last texted Edward which meant one thing. He was freaking out over our 'conversation', and was more than likely stalling. As if he could read my mind, my phone buzzed in my pocket, startling me out of my thoughts.

I pulled it out and hesitated before opening the alert of a text message; why, I didn't know.

**On our way back. Em & J are drunk so u may want to prepare Al & Rose. – E**

_Why wasn't I surprised? _Charlie's alcoholism hadn't affected Emmett in the same manner it had me. I was fearful of following in his and Renee's footsteps and becoming an alcoholic or addicted to drugs. Emmett tended to have a different outlook on the whole thing. He pretty much knew his limits and as long as he kept in mind that he wasn't like them, he'd be fine. Personally, I thought it was a crock of shit. I didn't like seeing my brother drunk just as much as I didn't like the memories I had of a drunken Charlie.

**Rose will be pissed. How r u? U ok? –B**

**Well, he's already in the doghouse so I guess it doesn't matter. I had a few, but I'm fine. We're taking a cab back because I didn't want to chance being pulled over with alcohol in my system. –E**

**Good. I hope I didn't put a damper on your night out by asking u not to drink too much. –B**

**U didn't, beautiful. –E**

There he went, calling me beautiful again. My heart sped up a little thinking about how things just might work out after all. With a smile on my face, I texted him back.

**Sure u aren't drunk, handsome? –B**

**Do I have to b drunk to tell u you're beautiful? –E**

_What the hell do I say to that?_

**No, of course not. I'm just not used to us talking this way. –B**

**Get used to it b/c u will be hearing a lot more of it. And talk we will. Soon. –E**

After that text, I felt like a puddle of goo. That was the first time I'd ever been sure he definitely felt something for me. That last text screamed it. I immediately walked out of the bathroom, finding the girls talking on the couch. Angela's head was down, and Rose and Alice looked like the cat that ate the canary. I ignored it; only because I wasn't going to let it ruin this feeling of euphoria I was currently submerged in.

"Wow. What's got you all smiley, huh?" Rose asked with a chuckle. I simply tossed her my phone and watched as she went from curious, to pissed, then to satisfied after reading the text log. "Still think he'll reject you?"

As she passed my phone to Ang and Alice, I sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I definitely think he feels something, but it may not be love, Rose. There's still a chance."

"You are so damn _frustrating_!" Rose groaned, tossing her head back.

"I'm just trying not to get my hopes up too high."

"Bellsy, I want you to promise me that you aren't going to hold anything back. You need to be completely honest with Edward," Alice pleaded.

"Al, I'm not sure Edward will understand why I stayed with James while I was in love with him. Hypothetically, let's say Edward feels the same for me; wouldn't he see that as a form of betrayal?"

Rose spit out the sip of coke she'd just taken. Once she recovered, she turned to look at me wide-eyed.

"Tell me you did _not _just say that! Bella, Edward knows more about yours and James' relationship than all of us combined. He knows what kind of situation you were in."

"All that will matter to Edward is the fact that you love _him _and that you're coming clean about it now," Alice added.

"Again, Alice, I'm not so sure. I guess I'll find out soon enough," I sighed as I took my phone from Rose's hands.

The girls began talking amongst themselves as I slowly made my way to the kitchen. I desperately felt like I needed another pain pill, but I wanted to refrain from taking one for as long as I could. They tended to work fairly quickly, and they made me really drowsy. If I was going to talk with Edward when he returned, I wanted to be fully alert and not drugged up. Another thing I'd noticed since taking the meds was that it gave me a severe case of cotton mouth, so I opened up the fridge and grabbed the apple juice. As I was pouring it into a glass, I heard the front door open and the loud raucous laughter of my buffoon of a brother.

They were back.

"Oh no you don't! Get your drunk-ass off of me…God, you reek, Emmett!" I heard Rose say loudly from in the living room.

"Jazz! How are we supposed to meet with the florist tomorrow morning if you're hung over?" Alice lectured him as I pictured her stomping her foot in her classic tantrum style.

Then I felt two strong, warm arms wrap snugly around my waist and a firm body press softly into the back of mine. My heart went to my throat, and just when I thought it couldn't beat any faster, _his _scent enveloped me; only it was tainted with traces of smoke and a slight hint of alcohol. His lips and the light dusting of stubble on his chin brushed against my ear, sending chills down my spine…the good kind.

"They were supposed to be doing this _for _you," Edward's voice huskily whispered into my ear.

"They've done enough tonight. I just wanted some juice," I told him softly as I turned in his arms.

I didn't think I'd ever get over how amazingly beautiful Edward was. Now that the swelling in my eyes had gone down, I could once again fully appreciate his bronze colored sex-hair, gorgeous green eyes accentuated by the incredible long lashes, and mouth-watering jaw line. His eyes bore into me, scanning me over and I knew it was due to the awesome work of his sister.

"Hey," he rasped with a crooked smile.

I smiled back and wrapped my arms around his back and up over his shoulders. "Hey yourself," I whispered back before hugging him as tightly as I could. Just as I felt his lips press against my forehead, I could feel the presence of someone watching.

"Okay you guys, we've got to stop this shit," Rose said aloud as Edward pulled away with a roll of the eyes and turned to face her, his right arm still secure around my waist.

"Stop what?" Edward asked her innocently, causing me to withhold a chuckle, knowing full well he was being sarcastic.

"Funny, Cullen. You know full well what I'm talking about; you and your princess getting caught up in your fucking bubble, and one of us having to snap your asses out of it. I'm going to take Emmett's plastered ass home. He'll pay for this shit in the morning. Sleeping on an uncomfortable couch and waking up with a hangover should be punishment enough. Bella, call me tomorrow," she told me, leaving no room for argument.

"Edward, brother dear…" Alice approached a moment later, batting her lashes as Jasper continued out the front door and into the hallway. Angela mouthed for me to call her and followed after him.

I head Edward mutter a quiet 'fuck' under his breath and his body stiffen. Rose laughed and tugged Emmett roughly out the front door.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Would you mind coming with me in the morning to meet with my florist? Jazz is going to be hung over and I don't want to leave a bad impression."

"Alice, it's a damn florist. All she's doing is providing your flowers for the wedding. Jazz will be fine."

Her eyes then shifted to me. "Bellsy?"

"You're seriously asking Bella right now?" Edward exclaimed, disapproval in his eyes.

"Edward, it's okay," I said, looking up at him before turning my attention back to the pixie in front of me. "Al, I'm sorry and you know I would if I could, but I'm really not feeling well enough yet to go anywhere. If you can reschedule it to next week, I may be able to, but as of right now…"

"It's okay, I understand. Call me later, okay?" Alice hung her head and began to sulk out. I felt horrible.

I pulled away from Edward and reached out for her hand, managing to catch just the tips of her fingers.

"Al, I know I haven't been there for you like I should have been through all of this. For God's sake, I'm your maid of honor. I've let you down and I'll never forgive myself for that, but I promise you, I'm going to do better. As soon as I can get around easier, I'll be at your beck and call, okay?" I could feel my eyes tearing up, regardless of how hard I tried to fight them.

"Aw, Bella, it's okay, I promise," Alice comforted me softly, pulling me into a hug. She sniffled and within the blink of an eye she was gone.

My stomach dropped. It was just Edward and I left now. I could already feel myself getting choked up, and we hadn't even started the conversation yet. I wasn't sure how long I'd stood staring at the door, but I was startled by Edward lacing his fingers with those of my right hand.

"B, you're shaking like a leaf. Alice will be fine," he told me soothingly as I slowly turned around to face him. Unable to meet his eyes for more than a minute, I averted my gaze to the floor.

"I hope so," I whispered, "but that's not why I'm shaking."

"It's just me, Bella. There's nothing to be nervous about," Edward laughed.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered as I started to walk towards the living room.

"Well, I seem to remember you asking me a question before we left, and I fully intend to answer you."

His arms suddenly hooked under my legs and up around my back, gently hoisting me to his chest where he then carried me to the bedroom.

"I want to hear the answer, E, but first there are some things I need to tell you."

I thought he was going to set me down on the bed and then sit beside me. Instead, he sat against the headboard with his legs stretched out along the length of the bed, and placed me in his lap.

"You've done enough talking, B. I think I owe it to you to explain my actions."

I quickly turned my head and looked him in the eye. "You don't owe me anything. The other day, you asked me what the plan I'd had was. In fact, you've asked a few times. I think it's time that I tell you. I don't want to have any secrets between us, E. That and I honestly don't think I can hold it all inside anymore."

A flicker of something I didn't recognize flashed in his eyes before he silently nodded. I lifted myself carefully out of his lap, so as not to jar my ribs and crossed the bedroom to the window seat on the far right side of the room. I didn't sit. I stood with my back to him as I stared unseeingly out the window into the black night.

This was it.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. "E, you've been my best friend for years now. It's been through those years that I've come to learn just how amazing a man you are. You have one of the purest hearts I've ever known. I watched you put others' needs before your own selflessly and have wished so much that I could be like you," I paused, turning to look at him. He had moved and was now sitting on the edge of the bed closest to me. His brow was creased in confusion as he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bella," he whispered softly, but I didn't give him the chance to say anything more. I smiled and dropped down onto the window seat.

"Through the worst times in my life, you've been there for me. You were there when no one else was. Not even James. Not once did you ever judge me. Others did. My own brother didn't even hesitate to express his immense hatred for my choice to be with James, and I'll never forget the phone calls I received from him during that chapter of my life; though I understand his reasoning now. Edward, you've been my one constant. No matter what trouble I got into, or what happened, I always knew I could count on you," I paused for a moment to gather the courage to tell him the next bit.

"I've never told you or anyone else this, but…when James returned home from Iraq, I resented him. I hated that he came home and ruined the iron clad bond that I had formed with you while he was away. There were days where I wished he'd never come back." I lifted my head that had been angled towards floor to glance at him. And just as I expected, his eyes were widened and his jaw flexed.

_That damn jaw of his…_

"I'd become so used to us hanging out and doing everything together. When I was with you, everything was so easy. I didn't have to hide who I really was like I did with James. I grew accustomed to having a stress-free life. I loved James, you know that, but I hated him at the same time for separating us. Although he never actually came out and said that he'd rather you and I not hang out, I knew it bothered him when he saw how comfortable you and I had become with each other."

"So that's why you backed out of the charity event?" Edward suddenly asked, catching me off guard. I knew it hurt him more than he had let on when I backed out.

The charity event he was speaking of was thrown by the law firm he'd been with at the time that James had first returned to Seattle. He had asked me to accompany him, as we usually attended everything together, and I had originally said yes. But when James caught wind of it, he was enraged that I hadn't thought to invite him as my date and find Edward a girl for a double date. At that point in time, I already knew that I was in love with Edward, so finding him a date was _not _going to happen.

"Yes…and no," I finally told him. I saw Edward's knee begin to bounce rapidly in either irritation or nervousness, which one I wasn't sure.

"Would you explain that, please?" he questioned as he rubbed his palms roughly over his face before looking at me. He then clasped his hands between his knees.

"Are you annoyed with me?" I asked, suddenly not sure this was such a good idea anymore.

"What?" he questioned in shock. "No, I just don't understand. Why are you telling me all of this, Bella?"

"I promise you, I'll get to that part. To answer your question, yes, I backed out of the charity event because of James. But it wasn't because I didn't want to make him uncomfortable," I explained quietly. Edward arched his brow to me in question.

He was really paying attention to every word I was saying, and now that I was getting closer to telling him my true feelings, my nerves were making themselves known. I stared at him for a moment, my teeth worrying away at my bottom lip–which was still incredibly sore from the attack–before standing up and beginning to slowly pace in front of the window.

"James caught wind that you and I were going to the charity ball together and was livid. He picked a huge fight with me that night saying that I should've invited him as my date. I argued with him, telling him I wasn't going to leave you to go by yourself when you clearly invited me. James told me that if I didn't want you to go alone, I should find you a date and we could all four go together. That's when I backed out."

"But I went alone anyway," he hissed, bitterness evident on his face. He shook his head and sighed. "B, I still don't get it. And will you please stop pacing? I don't want you to overexert yourself."

"Like I said, I'm getting there and don't play mother hen right now. This is extremely hard for me and pacing is the only thing that's keeping me from bolting out of the room," I bit out, immediately regretting it. "Shit, Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just need to get this out now before I lose my nerve to, because if I don't, I'm not sure I ever will." I waited until he gave me a nod to continue.

"Anyway, as you well know, it wasn't but a few weeks after the ball that I showed up at your door, beaten for the first time."

"I'll never forget that night as long as I live, Bella," Edward whispered, his voice weak.

"Neither will I. I remember getting in my car that night and driving around, trying to cool down and then suddenly finding myself here. I'd driven to you without even realizing it. For the past two years, Edward, I've been torn in two. I still don't understand why you let me put you through all that hell. I'm not so blind that I can't see Alice, Rose, and Jazz think I was using you."

That got his attention.

Edward shot up from the bed and I couldn't stop my mouth from watering, despite how wrong the timing was. His wonderful jaw was flexing yet again, his eyes closed and his hands fisted at his sides. The way his jeans hung low on his hips and hugged his thighs just right–not too tight, not too baggy– sent a rush of heat straight to my core. The long-sleeved, cotton knit black shirt he wore was amazing in the way it clung to his chest. At this precise moment, all I wanted was to rip it off of him and worship his magnificent torso.

"You were not fucking using me, Bella. I know that, and so does everyone else," his voice was hard and stunned me out of checking him out; he didn't seem to notice. Then he continued. "I hope you're getting to the point of all of this because there's also something I need to say. I will tell you right now that if you're going to start belittling yourself, you can save your breath because I won't hear it."

I couldn't fight the tears that were welling up in my eyes. I didn't understand what was going on. I knew Edward despised it when I was hard on myself, but I was putting everything out on the table and it just seemed like he didn't want to hear any of it.

"Edward, do you think this is easy for me? You keep saying that I can tell you anything, and you keep asking for me to let you in. Well…here I am, letting you in despite how hard it is, and all you can say is that you're hoping I get to the point of it? Either you want to know or you don't. Which is it?"

Edward's eyes instantly softened and the rigid stance his body held relaxed. I watched carefully as he crossed the short distance to where I stood and started to pull me into his arms. As much as I didn't want to, I pressed my palm firmly to his stomach and stopped him. I immediately saw the hurt in his eyes.

"B, I'm sorry," he whispered in an agonizing tone. "I want to hear what it is you have to say, and you _can _tell me anything. I swear I am _not _trying to rush you. Just…hearing that bastard's name still makes my blood boil."

"I get that, okay? Look, I know you don't like hearing me belittle myself, but something I need you to understand is that I have a large amount of guilt on my shoulders; guilt that has been there for a long time. I haven't told you everything, yet. Like the reason I feel so horrible about staying with him and only going to you when things got rough," I said softly, though I was almost inaudible at the end. My head hung down as I started to turn away.

His hand wrapped around my arm, turning me back to face him. "Don't turn away from me, please. B, you didn't only come to me when things got rough, and we both know that. The way you're talking, you make it seem like we never hung out, had lunch dates, or anything. I don't want you to beat yourself up about something that's irrelevant. If your coming to me had bothered me at all, I would have said something. But it didn't. I _wanted_ you to come to me."

"I need to tell you the rest, and God knows I want to, but I'm so…scared," I rasped as my voice shook from nervousness. I felt Edward take a step closer as my head was still lowered and the warmth of his left hand cup my right cheek, urging me to look up.

"Is it that bad?" he asked me in his silky smooth voice, making my knees weak.

"Depends," I mumbled, not breaking eye contact with him.

"On what?"

"How you feel."

His brow furrowed as he slowly shook his head. "I don't understand. How I feel?"

"You and Emmett had been after me for months to leave James, and I know I fought you every step of the way, but I was listening to my head…not my heart. The night that he…he….raped me, I decided I was done. My heart was begging me to go after the life I wanted, so that's when I went to Angela and a plan started to take shape."

As I started to get to the heart of the matter, I found myself needing to break away from Edward a bit. It felt as though I was teetering on the edge of a cliff and he was a force holding me back from falling. The only way I could muster the courage to jump was to put some distance between us. I walked back to the window and once again looked out into the night. Thankfully Edward remained where I'd left him.

"I was full of adrenaline at work on Thursday because I had planned on leaving James when I got home that evening," I paused to give him a chance to say anything as I saw his body tense up in the reflection off the glass of the window…but words never came.

"Angela noticed I'd been getting dizzy spells and already knew about my recent bouts of fatigue. She was the one who'd suggested I get a pregnancy test. So that derailed my plans. When I found out that I was pregnant, I was completely distraught. I was so confused at first because the reason I was leaving James had just been obliterated by that news."

"I don't understand, Bella. How could your plans to leave James be destroyed by news of a baby? You still could have left him," Edward asked me in a hushed tone.

I could feel my chin begin to quiver and tears flooding my eyes. I quickly looked away from his gaze in the window, and swallowed the lump in my throat. I had to do this; I had come too far to back out now.

"Because I didn't think that I could do what I had originally intended to while carrying his baby."

"B, look at me," he demanded. Suddenly, he was right in front of me, hooking a finger under my chin until I finally opened my eyes. "You're talking in circles, sweetheart. I'm not following you. Is there a part of this plan that I'm missing?"

"I was going to come straight to you after I left James," The strength in my voice surprised me as I continued to gaze into his green eyes. "Edward, you were the heart of this plan, what kept me motivated to leave him because…because," my voice faltered and I choked back a sob.

"Because?" Edward egged me on; at any other time I would have been annoyed by that, but I understood his impatience over this.

"Because I'm in love with you."

**EPOV**

Had I not been right there, I never would have heard the quiet yet life-changing words slip past her beautiful lips. Bella had _finally _said she loved me. Knowing that she loved me and hearing the words from her own lips were two totally different things. I never could have anticipated how much emotion it would stir in my heart; I was rendered speechless. What I felt was complete euphoria.

I certainly didn't expect Bella to confess everything to me so soon. Especially not the same day in which I found out! I thought I would come home with Emmett and Jazz and then proclaim my love to her, not the other way around.

I was shaken from my stupor by Bella's body trembling, her uneven breathing, and the unmistakable sound of her sniffling.

_FUCK! You moron, your silence has given her the wrong impression!_

I don't know what happened, but for once, my fucking subconscious was right. My silence had left Bella under the wrong impression. I felt her start to struggle in attempt to get away from me and most likely escape to a room I wasn't in. I locked my arms tightly around her and gently cupped her good cheek, urging her to look at me.

Only when her beautiful brown eyes locked on mine, my heart broke. Rejection was etched into her every feature as tears streamed down her face. I felt a stinging behind my own eyes and a tear trek down my cheek. Before I could get the words out, Bella ripped away from me and began walking towards the bathroom door. I quickly caught up and grabbed hold of the crook of her arm.

"B, I'm sorry. I,"

"No, I'm sorry," she choked out. "How could I be so fucking stupid to actually think someone like you would want someone like me? I just poured my heart out to you, and you stood there staring at me like I was some kind of freak!"

The tears fell angrily from my eyes as she shouted at me.

"Someone like me? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I roared back. I didn't mean to yell at her–that was the last thing I wanted to do–but her self-esteem was starting to royally piss me off.

"It means _look _at you, then look at me! Edward, you're a beautiful, amazing man with a lot to offer. You could have any girl you wanted, and not just because of your handsome face. I have nothing to offer. I'm so fucking weak that I stayed with a man who beat me to a pulp regularly just because my head told me that I had to remain loyal to him. Yet, the whole fucking time I was in love with you! Why would any man, any person for that matter, be attracted to someone as pathetic as that?"

Bella tried to pull away again, but my grasp tightened. She had begun crying so hard that her body was starting to shake violently and I was beginning to fear that the stress of this conversation would hurt the baby.

"Quit making me out to be some kind of saint, Bella, because I assure you; I'm far from it. Do you want to know why so many people were curious about our relationship in college?" I had never intended to divulge any of this information to her, but she'd pushed me to desperate measures and if telling her is what it took to make her see how I felt about her, then so be it.

"What the hell are you talking about? Everyone knew we were just friends."

"Well maybe they were afraid to say anything to you, but everyone in my dorm fucking knew that wasn't the case; at least not for me. To them, I was a womanizer. Did you know that after every fucking dance, every damn movie night you and I had, I would go and find some random chick to scratch the itch? I wanted _you _so badly that I used other women to push it to the back of my mind. I promised that fucking asshole that I would look after you; not try to steal you from under his nose. And you…you were so in love with him that any move I made would have gone unnoticed. I'm not fucking proud of my behavior in college; in fact I hate myself for what I did to those women."

I stopped ranting long enough to take a breath and look her over. Bella's forehead was creased as she cried silently and stared at me through narrowed eyes, shaking her head as if she didn't believe me.

"You asked me for the real reason as to why I'm doing all of this, so listen closely, Isabella Swan," I told her, my voice taking a huskier tone. "I love you, and I've been in love with you for the greater part of our friendship. To be honest, and this may sound a little crazy, but part of me thinks I loved you even before I met you," I whispered. My voice had gone softer and Bella had straightened up out of her crumpled, defeated posture.

I lifted my hand to cup the back of her neck, tangling in her long chestnut locks, and released my hold on her arm to loop mine around her waist, slowly pulling her body against mine.

"I'm sorry for freezing up and giving you the wrong impression a moment ago, as if I could ever turn you away," I told her, willing her with my eyes to believe me. "More importantly, I'm sorry I couldn't gather the nerve to do this years ago…" I trailed off and closed the distance between our faces, crushing my lips against hers.

Bella whimpered softly and in the blink of an eye, one hand firmly grasped the hair at the back of my head while the other fisted my shirt tightly in her palm. She pressed herself even closer to me and I did the first thing that came to my barely coherent mind: I gently scooped her up in my arms and laid her down in the center of our bed. I laid down beside her, tangling my legs with hers and my torso leaning over her. My right arm was looped low over her waist, my thumb stroking the ivory skin of her stomach where her shirt had ridden up from the waistband of her pants.

As our lips slowly moved together, I could feel myself rapidly hardening, much more than I ever had before. I suppose it was due to me having loved and wanted her for so long. I sincerely hoped she hadn't noticed. If she had, it obviously wasn't bothering her. .

There were no words I could use to describe the feelings this beautiful woman was evoking in me. No words that could accurately portray this moment in my life. My arm tightened around Bella just enough to gather her closer without hurting her. A soft moan vibrated against my lips and I was done for. She tugged a bit more firmly on my hair and the silky, warm point of her tongue brushed along my bottom lip, begging for access. Without a second thought, I opened my mouth and darted my tongue out to tangle with hers.

Suddenly, we were kissing with a ferocity that I'd have thought would have been painful for her. We were tugging and pulling at each other's hair, our chests heaving as we fought for breaths between kisses. Bella's hand had begun to undo the series of three buttons at the neckline of my shirt. When it slipped inside and began to scratch and stroke my skin there, I felt myself quickly approaching a point of no return, and I knew Bella was in no way ready to let me make love to her. Her heart and head may have been, hopefully, but her body was still battered and recuperating.

Hard as it was, I slowed our kissing down and with that the touches became softer. Bella's hand released its hold on the back of my head and moved to come through the hair above my ear. As if slowing down wasn't hard enough, she then slid her hand downward where she lightly scraped her nails against my jaw. I gradually pulled away, leaving her with a lingering kiss and gazed down into her mesmerizing eyes.

Her lips were red and swollen from our intense kissing, all traces of lip gloss gone, and she was glowing with a light in her eyes I hadn't seen in ages. I removed my arm from her waist and brushed a few stray strands of hair from her forehead before gingerly trailing my thumb along her cheek.

"Jesus, you're beautiful, Bella," I whispered to her as she shyly smiled back, but then she shook her head and started to look away. My hand on her cheek stopped her. "Don't do that. It's true, and as I told you earlier, you're going to be hearing that a lot more often so get used to it."

I was completely serious as I spoke. Her eyes darted rapidly between my eyes and my lips.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just haven't been complimented in so long that I started to believe otherwise," she broke as tears began to well up once again.

"I know you haven't, Bella, and it makes me sick knowing how I've felt for so long and never made it a point to be sure you heard it every day. Another thing we're going to fix is this," I told her as I wiped a tear from her eye. "I hate to see you cry. Am I that bad of a kisser?"

My light- hearted attempt at making her smile worked wonderfully, and I let out a little laugh. Her eyes narrowed as she smiled at me. Next thing I knew, Bella had taken hold of my hair once again and pulled my lips to hers as she then kissed me hungrily. We had only just started, and I was already addicted to the taste of her. She was sweet, warm, and... _Fuck me_; she knew exactly how to kiss me. I moaned into her mouth just before pulling away once again. I closed my eyes and licked my lips, savoring the flavor of her luscious mouth that still lingered there.

"I'm trying to prove you wrong here so why do you keep stopping?" she whined.

"Point well-proven, and trust me I don't want to. If I had my way, I'd do a hell of a lot more than kiss you, but baby, you're still recuperating, and the last thing I want to do is hurt or push you before you're ready."

"To be honest, I am hurting, but finally being with you like this overshadows all the pain. You make me hurt so good," she whispered the last part into my ear before nipping my ear lobe.

"Damn," I groaned, "you can't just say stuff like that to me. I'm trying to do the right thing by you, but you, little minx…you're making it impossibly hard." I mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, believe me, I _know…_" she smiled wickedly, letting on to what she was really referring to. I couldn't help but growl and lean down to kiss her once more. When I broke our kiss, something she'd said earlier in the night that had been gnawing at me came to the forefront of my mind, and I knew that unless I asked her, I'd never get any sleep tonight.

"Not that I want to get into the heavy again, but something you said is really bothering me, Bella, so can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" she asked, her voice growing somber.

"You said that you didn't think you could have followed through and told me once you found out you were pregnant. Why is that?"

"I didn't think that telling you I love you _and_ I'm pregnant in the same day would have gone over well. Honestly, I thought if there was any chance you felt the same way for me, finding out I was pregnant ruined it. I didn't think you'd ever want me while I carried another man's child. Especially his."

"And have I changed your opinion on that?" I asked, praying she'd say yes because I had already done everything I could.

Bella then reached up and held my face between her hands, staring at me with an emotion I was only just now becoming familiar with. She pulled me down until our foreheads pressed together and our noses touched.

"Drastically," she told me softly with watery eyes and a smile. "I love you, E…so much," her voice was hardly more than a breath that brushed across my lips.

I smiled and slid my nose along hers, "I love you too, B," I whispered, lightly pecking her on the lips and nuzzling my head deep into the crook of her neck as she took to running her nails along my scalp.

I'm not exactly sure how long it was that we stayed in that position, but when my left arm gave out and I collapsed on my side next to her, I was in pain. The muscle in my arm was cramping something awful. I guess Bella picked up on my discomfort because she slowly turned onto her side to face me. Her body snuggled up against mine as our legs tangled once again. I placed my hand on her hip while she put her hand on my neck, her thumb stroking the skin just below my ear. We lay staring deeply into each other's eyes for an hour or more in complete silence. Enough had been said tonight where we didn't need words to know what the other was thinking.

Sometime later, I saw Bella's mouth start to curve up into a smile and a deep blush rise to her cheeks.

"What on earth could you be thinking about that's made you smile and blush like that, huh?" I laughed.

"You don't want to know," she laughed back at me.

"Oh, now you _have _to tell me," I demanded, widening my eyes.

"Okay, you asked for it," Bella smiled as she moved her face closer to mine. "I was just thinking about the other morning…you know, when you felt me up," she started as I narrowed my eyes at her in warning.

"What about it?" I growled.

"That wasn't just a dream or innocent act, was it?"

_DAMN! _If I said yes, it could deflate our happy bubble by her taking offense. If I said no, I was busted and would never live it down.

_Or _I could get even.

I arched a brow and smiled crookedly at her, "And the other night, when I stepped out of the shower and momentarily forgot you were here…you were imagining me minus the towel, weren't you?"

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock for a moment. It didn't take her long to straighten up, but she still smiled–and blushed, I might add– as she said, "Touché."


	18. Chapter 18

**** Sorry for the delay once again! I've had a sick household these past couple of weeks! Here's the continuation of Edward and Bella's night. Next chapter will be completely focused on catching up with James. Being that he comes from such a darker place, it may take a bit to finish that chapter. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!****

Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I lay there, smiling brightly at Edward, who smugly grinned at me in return. He was obviously getting a kick out of having busted me about checking him out days before. I brought the index finger of my left hand to his chin, messing with the stubble there as my teeth bit down on my bottom lip once more. The smile left Edward's face when I started to move my right arm around his waist and just barely underneath the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" There was a warning tone to his voice, but the husky way in which he said it and the look in his eyes led me to believe that stopping was the last thing on his mind.

Instead of answering him, I found the waistband of his boxer-briefs and slid my hand inside, splaying my hand across his bare ass cheek. I heard Edward hiss as I closed my eyes and moaned in satisfaction. The towel that I'd seen him in the other day didn't lie, his ass was perfection. Though I'd yet to see it bare with my own eyes, the feel of the toned muscle and smooth skin painted an amazing picture.

When I opened my eyes, I was stunned to find Edward staring intensely back at me. His eyes had darkened to a beautiful jade and were heavy lidded. It was then that I ran my nails up across his bare cheek and gave it a firm squeeze.

Edward's head slumped to the side and onto my shoulder with a guttural moan. "B, baby, if you only knew how much I would love to make love to you right now…but we can't," he whispered huskily.

I had him right where I wanted him.

"Oh, that's okay," I told him softly then turned my head to whisper into his ear, "I was just getting even."

I pulled my hand from his jeans and placed it on the back of his neck, lightly rubbing the muscles there. Edward remained silent for a moment before lifting his head and looking at me through narrowed slits, his eyes darker than before–if that were even possible.

"Getting even?" he questioned heatedly.

"You felt me up. I was returning the favor," I teased, grinning mischievously.

I started to wonder if I'd said the wrong thing when Edward started shaking his head. Not even the smallest grin showed upon his face. I was just about to apologize, or at least find a way to make it better when his hand came up and gripped my wrist, bringing my hand down and pressing it against his…

_OH…FUCK…_he was hard as steel, and the barrier of his jeans did _nothing _to hide it. As he released my hand, I ran it along the zipper fly, adding a little more pressure as he pushed further into my hand with a snarl.

"This is what you do to me," he growled lustfully, gently nipping on my bottom lip, "and you say we're even?"

"No," I gasped, "far from it." I couldn't refrain from crushing my lips to his and shoving my tongue into his mouth. Edward met me with equal fervor as our tongues danced together. My hand moved from his jeans momentarily to take his hand and bring it to where I most needed him. I wanted him to feel just what he did to me so he'd know we were on the same page.

I moaned deeply at the first stroke of his fingers along the damp barrier of my pants, which were literally stuck to my core from the moisture. Edward intensified the kiss as I returned my hand to the front of his jeans. I pressed my palm against him even harder than before as he began to gently thrust in time with my movements. Just the feeling of him pressing into my palm filled me with burning desire. I was literally aching for him.

However, it was getting to a point where I could hardly ignore the pains shooting throughout my torso and my cheek. I'd gotten carried away in our passion, though I couldn't find it in myself to regret a single second of it. Having exceeded my limit for pain, I broke away from Edward's kiss, both of us gasping for air. Once he had regained composure, his eyes met mine in confusion.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, bringing a hand to my cheek. His eyes lit with realization then filled with horror as I winced at the touch of his hand. "I hurt you. God, I'm sorry…I went too far…" he whispered remorsefully, rising to a sitting position.

It was with great difficulty that I brought myself to his level and cupped his jaw, forcing him to look at me.

"Don't, Edward," I said firmly. "Don't apologize because you did nothing but what I _wanted _you to do. If anything, it's my fault for going beyond what my body was ready for. And you didn't hurt me or go too far, I just got caught up in you," I whispered, tenderly kissing his lips, lingering there for a moment before pulling away to smile at him.

"Likewise," he told me softly with a wink. "Do you need a pill?"

"Yes, but could you just bring me half of one? I want to try cutting back on them; they're making me really drowsy."

"Sure, need anything else?" Edward asked as he stood from the bed and blushed as he adjusted himself.

"Oh, I can think of a lot of things that I _need,_" I hinted with a coy smile. Edward just laughed and shook his head as he walked out, bringing his hand up to run it through his hair.

But before he made it out of my line of sight, he stopped abruptly and turned to glance at me. "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed, it's three in the morning, baby."

My eyes widened in disbelief. I couldn't believe how much time had gone by since he'd gotten home. But then again, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised as we'd been completely wrapped up in each other. If I knew it wouldn't completely incapacitate me, I would have danced around the room over to where a few pairs of my pajamas sat. Instead, I crossed the room, stumbling and smiling wistfully with nothing but Edward's kisses and _other things _present in my mind. Considering that my only pair of pajama pants were now soaked through with arousal from Edward's efforts, all I was left with was a few satin nighties. Before our confessions, I had been too afraid of wearing them to bed with Edward, fearful of his reaction. But now that didn't matter. Regardless of what I wore, I was going to be as tangled with him as I could comfortably get, so why not wear something a little sexy, right? I picked the midnight blue nightie from the stack and was about to head into the bathroom when I realized that I was going to have to unintentionally torture Edward a bit more. I was in too much pain to lift my shirt over my head and therefore needed his help.

I dropped the nightie on the bed, and just as I was about to call out to him, he came waltzing back into the bedroom with a bottle of water and my pill in his hand. "Why aren't you ready? And _why _are you blushing like that?" he chuckled, placing the water and pill on my bedside table.

"I need your help," I muttered.

"With what?" Edward answered, arching his brow with my favorite crooked smile.

"I can't take my shirt off, it hurts too much."

"You know," he started, closing the distance between us, "if you wanted me to undress you, all you had to do was ask, instead of blaming it on the pain," Edward joked, lifting his left hand and affectionately sliding his finger down the side of my face.

"Ha ha, Edward," I replied dryly.

When Edward made no move and remained silent, his hand now laced with mine, I lifted my eyes to his and my heart stuttered. His beautiful eyes were looking into mine with so much love it took my breath away, but the part that bothered me was the question staring back at me and the tears that had welled up.

"E, what is it?"

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" he rasped with a rougher tone than I expected. I guess he noticed my confusion because he continued. "You and me, the baby….we're really going to start building a life together."

I smiled softly at him, unable to help myself from getting a little misty-eyed. It was highly possible I'd cried myself out over the past few days from the emotional chaos that was my mind and heart.

"I know. It almost doesn't seem real, does it?" I spoke to him rhetorically. Edward's eyes lit up as he smiled and took the hem of my shirt in his hands, gently pulling it over my head in a way that prevented me from having to stretch my arms above my head. He then tossed it to a far wall and took a step closer, craning his neck down to rest his forehead against my own.

"I know you are hurting and tired, believe me, I can hardly keep my eyes open as it is, but can I just stand here and hold you for a minute?" he asked, as his breath brushed against my lips.

"Mmm, you can…on one condition," I choked, my voice betraying me. I smiled as I felt Edward's body vibrate from his low chuckle. Without giving him a chance to respond, I began to pull up on the hem of his shirt. Edward took the hint rather quickly as he backed away a fraction and ripped his shirt over his head before bringing me flush against him. He folded me up in his arms and did just as he'd asked to…he held me.

The feeling of his bare skin on mine was erotic, bringing on yet another wave of desire in me. But at the same time, there was undeniable tranquility. Nothing had ever felt this right. The warmth his body offered combined with the slow, heavy beating of his heart against my cheek, and his strong arms around me would now forever be my home. I took the time to absorb the masculine scent that was uniquely Edward and sighed, pressing a series of feather-light kisses against his chest and collarbone. His chest heaved with a contented exhale as I felt his lips on the top of my head and then my temple. Unable to stop myself, I lifted my head and rose up onto my tip toes, gently touching my lips to his. Edward's arms slightly tightened their hold as he sweetly returned the kiss, sucking softly at my bottom lip before pulling away.

"Any chance of getting you in bed without the pajamas?" he asked as he bent his head and began trailing kisses down my neck, sending chills up my spine and a rush of fire to my core once more. Having Edward ask me of something so intimate, and hearing his voice low, rough, and lustful at the same time had done me in. I groaned and tipped my head back in ecstasy as his delicious mouth did sinful things to my neck, nipping here and there.

"I-I thought…E, _oh God,_" I moaned, unwrapping my arms from around him and pushing them through his hair, grasping and pulling his head up to look at me. "I don't think…I'm not…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Edward's heavy-lidded eyes stared back at me and his head shook. "B, I'm not…that wasn't what I was implying," he said softly, smoothing my hair back. "Being with you like this, skin to skin…I just, I don't want to let this amazing feeling go," he murmured. "Not yet."

"Then don't," I whispered, letting my hand wander down his torso, stopping at his jeans where I deftly unfastened them. Edward's eyes darkened and a growl slipped past his lips in response to my actions. Being that we were going to bed, and _not _for that reason, I wanted to lighten the mood, so I pinched him playfully on his arm. "Easy there, handsome. If I'm sleeping minus the pajamas, so are you."

"OW!" Edward exclaimed with a laugh as he rubbed the spot where I'd gotten him. "You know, I could file for boyfriend abuse," he threatened, though I knew he was joking, but hearing the word boyfriend come from his mouth sent my heart racing.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," I told him almost inaudibly, lacing my fingers through his.

"Say what?" he questioned, his brow furrowing.

"Call yourself my boyfriend..." I was helpless not to blush and smile.

"Honestly, I didn't think I'd ever get the chance to, but now that I am and _can _say it, I'll be using that reference as often as possible," Edward smiled in that heart-melting way, his eyes sparkling from happiness.

"You bet your ass you will," I breathed, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss; not too hard, not too soft. I'd given up on pushing the pain away, so I chose to endure it for the moment as kissing him was the most pleasurable form of torture I'd ever known. I didn't think I could get any more turned on than I already was.

That is, until Edward hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my pants and slid them over my hips and down my legs. Having him undress me was a huge turn-on, and looking into his eyes as he moved with his hands down my body did things to me I couldn't put into words. Thankfully, Alice had persuaded me to put on one of my good bra and panty sets before the guys returned. She was said it was just in case; that I should always be prepared.

Of course, nothing could have ever prepared me for the things Edward had done to me since our heart to heart.

I could feel his intense gaze looking over my body. Though I still wore my bra and panties–well, more like boy shorts–I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. This was the barest I'd ever been in front of Edward. Sure, I'd been in a bikini around him, but the pale blue, lacy material of my lingerie left very little to the imagination; rendering it practically see through. My body, I knew, was still covered with the scattering of bruises left from the beating I'd taken, and Alice's makeup magic had only been applied to my face. I knew Edward wasn't the kind of man that would judge my body by its blemishes, but that didn't help my self-esteem any. I had wanted the first time his eyes looked upon my bare form for me to appear beautiful to him.

That had just been shot to shit.

Insecurity winning out, I crossed my arms over my tender ribcage and turned my back, walking over to the table to take my pain pill. I didn't say a word as I retreated, but I heard Edward's sharp intake of air behind me.

_Great, the bruises have come to his attention. Just put the fucking nightie on!_

My hand shakily brought the glass of water to my lips as I downed the pill, praying that Edward would leave well enough alone and not mention my reaction. How did this happen? How did I go from being at an all-time high of happiness to an all-time low?

_Fucking James. Even when he's gone, he still fucks things up for me._

I knew of Edward's close proximity to me before he spoke as I could feel the heat of his body on my back.

"Bella," he whispered with pain in his voice. "Look at me, please."

My body refused to respond to any command I gave it. I felt the warmth of his hand come to rest on my hip, sending electricity through my body, as his touch always did. My shoulders involuntarily began to shake from the emotion in me and then, not having realized I was actually crying, _again,_ a sob escaped. The crying was starting to annoy me. Usually, it took a lot to make me cry. I just couldn't figure out if the crying was due to the hell I'd been through, from my hormones, or both.

"I'm sorry," I choked, "I should have warned you…or at least waited until they'd faded,"

"Why won't you look at me, B?" he sounded so defeated, and that broke my heart a little more.

"I don't want to see the disappointment in your eyes," I confessed, then quickly removed his hand and unintentionally shoved him aside as I snatched my nightie from atop the bed.

"What are you doing?" he questioned quietly with a gravelly voice.

"This was a bad idea. I never should have allowed you to see me damaged like this. At least this way," I rushed out as I winced, clutching the nightie to my chest and turned towards the bathroom, "you won't have to look at the majority of them."

As soon as I began to walk, Edward's arms shot out, wrapped around and pulled my back against his chest firmly, but not enough to hurt me. His head lowered, putting his mouth at my ear.

"You aren't going anywhere, or doing _anything _until you hear me out," he growled menacingly. If I didn't know Edward so well, his tone would have scared me but I _did _know him and knew he'd never do anything to hurt me.

"You are not, nor have you ever been, _damaged_. And if you think the bruises are all I see when I look at you then apparently I haven't been clear enough with my feelings for you. If I had, you'd know that you have been and will always be the most breathtaking, beautiful woman in the world to me. For you to think that I would be disappointed or disgusted by gazing upon your body breaks my heart, Bella. When I look at you, especially now, the only thing I see is the dream I've had for years finally come true. The bruises are nothing to me but proof of how strong you are, and how badly I wish I'd killed James when I had the chance. You know…if Emmett hadn't pulled me off of him, I would have."

My eyes widened at what Edward had just told me. I whirled around in his arms, studying him in disbelief.

"E, you don't know what you're saying…y-you couldn't…you're not a murderer," I stuttered, dropping the nightie and bringing my hand to his cheek.

"When it comes to you, I could be…if someone pushed me far enough. Do you know nothing of the lengths I would go to in order to protect you?" he asked, pleading with his eyes as he loudly swallowed. "I may have done a half-assed job of it the last few years, but if you only knew how many times I've contemplated purchasing a gun and blowing that bastard's head off…."

"Stop," I sobbed, unable to hear anymore. Edward was beginning to talk down about himself and it finally became clear why he got so angry when I did the same. "I'm sorry, Edward, I just thought…I became so insecure," I told him, my voice trembling with each word. "I never thought I'd have the chance to know what it felt like to be with you this way, but I always dreamed about it. I told myself that if the day ever came, I wanted you to think I was beautiful…I wanted the first time you saw me to be unmarred by physical evidence of my past mistakes," I whispered as Edward closed his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Nothing could mar your beauty, Isabella," he hoarsely said, placing his hand over mine which still rested on his cheek. "I love you, baby…unconditionally. I loved you long before he ever laid a fucking finger on you. The bruises will fade with time, but even if they didn't, I wouldn't love you any less for it."

Edward's way with words and the conviction in his voice set butterflies in my stomach. He stood before me, staring lovingly into my eyes. I let my gaze drop, but gasped in horror when I did so. _How had I missed this? _He'd been standing before me for a while now, his torso bare to me, yet I was only just now noticing the black and blue bruises that painted his beautiful skin.

The fight with James.

_Why hadn't he shown me this? _Why hadn't he mentioned this when I was degrading myself a moment ago? My eyes watered at the sight of proof that Edward had stood up for me. These bruises were there because he'd _protected _me. I hadn't failed to catch where Edward had said that he'd done a half-assed job of protecting me and I fully intended to argue with him on that point, but I felt we'd had enough of the heavy for tonight. All I wanted right now was to fall asleep deep in his warm embrace. But at the same time, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep if I thought there was any chance that my silence had come off as agreeing with him.

Unwilling to let him believe he hadn't protected me; I rose up on my tiptoes and looped my arms loosely around his neck. "I love you, too," I smiled as I kissed the tip of his nose, "And you didn't do a half-assed job of protecting me, that's ridiculous and far from the truth. This is proof of that," I told him as I pressed my hand gently upon the biggest bruise, which was beneath his left pectoral and spread halfway down his side.

"I knew you wanted me out of there, and I knew you wanted to kill him; I _knew_ that, Edward, but I only have myself to blame because I wouldn't let you. You never failed me, baby, and you haven't for as long as I've known you," I told him softly. His eyes had turned a blue-green color from his emotions, as he gazed at me, tears falling freely from his eyes. Had I known that was how he felt about his role in my life all this time; I would have said something sooner.

Fuck, who am I kidding? I _should have _told him long ago, without anyone or anything prompting me.

I gently wiped the wetness from his face, and grabbed a small handful of hair at the back of his neck. "All that matters is I'm out of there now. I'm done with that life," I said firmly as one of his hands trailed up and down my spine. "It's you and me now…and the baby. We're finally together, and I don't want us to spend anymore time dwelling on the past. All I want is to focus on the here and now."

"And what is it that you want, right now?" Edward asked with a quiet voice as he pressed his forehead to mine and placed his palms over my lace-covered derriere, gently squeezing.

I flirtatiously smiled up at him. "I want to get in bed and kiss you goodnight," I whispered, brushing my lips against his. "And this time, I want to _wake up_ in your arms."

"I didn't realize that my absence in the morning bothered you so much," Edward smirked, gently lifting me and putting me in the center of the bed. He then walked around, after discarding his jeans, turned off both lamps, and slid in, immediately pulling me into the warmth of his embrace.

"Of course it does. Haven't you noticed how I have to be close to you all the time?"

"You just want to ogle my good looks while I sleep," he scoffed with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Sweetie, I ogle every inch of you all day," I hummed, just to mess with him, but it backfired.

"_Every?_" Edward reiterated in a low tone as he gave a small thrust of his hips, pressing his massive erection into my lower stomach.

"All right, Casanova, let's go to sleep. I can't believe we stayed up this fucking late," I groaned, knowing I was going to pay for it in the morning.

Edward pulled me closer, entwining our bare legs which sent waves of sparks through me and then hooking his finger under my chin, lifting my face to his.

"Thank you," he said softly, his eyes piercing my heart, "thank you for having felt comfortable enough to let me in. I know it wasn't easy for you, Bella. I hope I didn't push you into talking before you were ready…" Edward trailed off as he looked at me in concern, as nothing but the moonlight shining through the window illuminated his glorious features.

"No, you didn't push me at all, E. I really was going to tell you that night, but after what happened…I just didn't…it messed with my head. But you're welcome," I said to him as my finger drew random patterns on his chest.

"I believe you wanted a goodnight kiss?" he asked playfully, moving his face closer to mine.

"That I do, but I thought we were still talking?"

"Well, we were, but your eyes are getting heavy, baby. It's probably closer to being four in the morning now, and you need your sleep. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be receiving multiple calls from our nosy-ass friends in the morning," Edward said wryly as he rolled his eyes, then smiled and suddenly, his lips were on mine.

This kiss was different from any other we'd previously shared tonight. His lips were soft, yet firm and moved with purpose. Edward pulled my bottom lip into his mouth, gently sucking as his tongue darted out to tease me. When he released my lip with a wet sound, my hormones kicked in and my arousal was once again sparked to life. I moved my right hand up to bury deep in his hair as I plunged my tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, where we dueled for control. I moved my right thigh up over his hip, and heard our simultaneous moans of pleasure when his obvious hard-on grazed right where I wanted him most.

"Fucking hell," Edward cursed as he pulled away from me a bit, gasping for air. "As bad as I want to continue this, baby, we've got to stop. We need sleep, and if we keep this up neither one of us will be getting any."

If it hadn't been for the regretful expression on his face, I might have taken offense to him suddenly stopping, but I completely understood because he was right. And that move with my leg had been a huge mistake as my ribs smarted.

But I wasn't telling Edward that.

**EPOV**

I groaned as the shrill ring of Bella's cell phone woke me from what was possibly the best night of sleep I'd ever had–well, once I got over a serious case of blue balls, but I didn't mind; the events of last night made up for it. I tried my hardest to block out the sound of her phone, but whoever it was wasn't giving up.

But then, _my_ phone rang.

Alice.

She was the only person that would be annoying enough to be up this fucking early calling Bella's phone like an obsessive Nazi, and then ringing me when she was unable to reach her. I was trying not to protest too loudly as Bella was nestled deep into my chest, but when she moaned, I'd had enough.

"Where's your phone, baby?" I asked into her ear, my voice thick with sleep as I nuzzled my nose into her hair. I couldn't help but laugh at her as she simply chucked her thumb over her shoulder, indicating that it was on her table. "I've got to move so I can get to it, sweetie."

Bella lifted her head and pressed a sweet kiss to my neck. "Just ignore it and go back to sleep, E. I'm too comfortable and not ready to let go of you yet," she mumbled with a cute as shit pout on her face.

"Who said anything about you letting go of me?" I simply rose up on my right elbow and leaned my torso over Bella, reaching her phone. I turned it to silent and had apparently failed to realize my chest was practically smothering Bella's face when she sunk her teeth into my nipple.

"Shit! You little minx!" We laughed as I rubbed at the tender spot before reaching to my other side and grabbing my phone. I turned it to silent also, and then checked the time, realizing it was seven in the fucking morning. "Remind me when we get up later that I'm going to kill my sister," I told her, sliding back down and pulling her even closer.

"I won't have to remind you because I'll kill her myself."

I wasn't sure how long we'd slept since turning the phones to silent, but when I woke, Bella was no longer in bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pulled myself up to go and find her. I stumbled through the bedroom and out into the living room. Bella was in the kitchen, her back turned to me as she focused on something in front of her. I smiled at seeing her in nothing but the sexy-as-all-hell lingerie she'd worn to bed. Knowing that I didn't have to hide from her anymore and the memories from last night made my heart swell. I tried to go up behind her as quietly as possible but my grogginess obviously hadn't worn off. My fucking feet slid across the tile with the likeness of sandpaper as I literally stumbled.

"You know, you may want to do something about those calluses on your feet before you try sneaking up on me, handsome," Bella laughed, remaining focused on whatever she was doing.

"If you're suggesting a pedicure, dear Bella, it isn't happening," I sternly told her before yawning and coming up to loop my arms around her waist and started to pull her against me when she hissed, placed her hands on my forearms and stopped me. "B, what…"

"It's not you," she started, cutting me off, "I just woke up in a lot of pain and had to come in here to cut the pill in half."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I would've done it for you," I asked, briefly frowning at her before putting my chin on her shoulder. "I pushed you too far last night."

"Edward, are we going to debate this every time I begin to feel pain?" she asked me with an annoyed sigh.

Bella was irritated and I really didn't get why. All I'd spoken was the truth. "What?"

"Did you hear me object to anything we did last night? No. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was _I _who initiated quite a bit of it, and it was _you _who tried to stop us a few times. You can't blame yourself every time I wince or need a pain pill," she told me, shaking her head before picking up the half of the pill and chased it with some water.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll work on it, but I think we should take it easy today."

Bella turned her head and glared at me petulantly. "See? Now you're just being dramatic."

I smiled and nodded as I leaned in to kiss her, but she quickly covered her mouth and objected, claiming morning breath from behind her hand.

"You think I give a damn?" I told her as I pulled her hand from her mouth. That got her to smile just as my lips touched hers. It was short and without tongue, but amazing nonetheless. "You hungry?" I asked, as our kiss broke and Bella carefully stepped into my arms.

"Famished," she groaned with her chin on my chest as she looked up at me.

"Well, why don't you go lie down, relax and give the med some time to kick in. I'll make us a breakfast feast and we can spend the day in bed," I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Okay," she laughed, "a breakfast feast? How can you be such a dork yet romantic at the same time?"

"I'm just good like that, and you know you love me. Now go woman!" I lightly tapped her ass as she kissed my cheek and slowly retreated into the bedroom, my eyes following the sultry sway of her hips every step of the way. If she was this enticing _injured, _I couldn't even begin to imagine how our relationship would be once she'd fucking healed.

At some point today, I was going to have to get Bella into some clothes; otherwise, my tent would be pitched all fucking day.

As I began to prepare our breakfast, I thought over whether this morning would be a good time to discuss my thoughts on a security detail both inside and outside of our home with Bella. At least until we knew for sure that James was behind bars. Another thing that had been eating at me that I'd never dared to show or tell Bella about was my evidence against James. I planned to bring it to the table when we met with the police next. The only reason I hadn't shown her was I feared what her reaction would be. I guess now that she and I had everything out in the open, I needed to be completely up front with her about everything, and not hold anything back. Secrets would do nothing but hurt our relationship, and I wanted us to start on the right foot.

After I'd prepared our feast, I balanced it all on a tray, and carried it into our bedroom. Bella was sitting against some pillows, looking beautiful as ever and smiling lovingly at me. Praise God! She'd slipped on a pair of her pants and…_my fucking shirt from last night_. Was she _trying _to kill me? I guess I couldn't complain too much, she at least had clothes on now. I set our tray down on top of my dresser then crossed the room to situate the bed sheets and comforter so the tray would lay flat and not lop-sided.

"Is that my shirt you're wearing, beautiful?" I smirked sexily at her. Just as I'd hoped, her face turned a lovely shade of pink.

"It smelled like you, and I didn't want to look for a clean one of mine," she mumbled softly, looking up at me through her lashes.

"I don't mind, you can wear my shirts anytime you want. Sexy as hell," I laughed, walking back over for the tray. "But if you want, I'll help you get your clothes unpacked and put up in my closet, and I can make room in my dresser today."

Bella smiled, reaching for her water. "You're too sweet, Edward. Really, don't worry about it. I'll handle it when I can move around better."

"Then I'll help you when you can move around," I argued, raising a brow at her. She sighed and turned her attention to our tray.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" she laughed, wide-eyed. The tray held one large plate of French toast, scrambled eggs, and sausage; a big bowl of freshly chopped fruit; a pitcher of decaffeinated coffee, creamer, and sugar. I thought it was quite impressive myself, and Bella's grin confirmed that for me.

"I would have made pancakes and bacon too, but I ran out of eggs, the bacon was old, and I figured this would be enough for now."

"Well, I'd say this is actually more than I can eat. This can't all possibly be for me, right?" she questioned staring down at the plate then back at me.

"No, dear, we're sharing," I told her, brushing a stray strand of hair from her eyes.

"You do know there's the risk of the eggs becoming mixed with the sausage and toast, right?"

"I think my eating ritual is just going to have to take a backseat this morning," I breathed out, kissing her just under her ear lobe.

"Um, E," Bella asked, suddenly sounding nervous.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Not that I'm complaining about the view, but being that I'm in too much pain to do _anything_ today, would you mind putting on some pants and a shirt? You're incredibly distracting right now…."

Seeing how uncomfortable she was with asking me to put _on _clothes caused me to bust out in hearty laughter, which in turn quickly changed her mood. She now sat with her arms folded across her chest, frowning angrily at me.

I got up and grabbed a pair of pants from my pajama drawer and slipped them on. "Aw baby, don't be mad. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing _with you_."

"Really, Edward? You're going to use that bullshit line?" she huffed as I pulled a tank-top over my head and crossed the room, crawling back into bed next to her.

"Yes I am, because this morning, when I watched you walk away from me in the kitchen all I could think about was how I prayed you'd put clothes on. That way, I wouldn't be pitching a tent in my pants all damn day," I told her as I leaned forward, placing a whisper of a kiss against her lips before she began to laugh, only this time, the pain she was in showed. Bella was struggling to breathe through the laughter.

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't laugh today either," she grumbled as I held a forkful of eggs to her mouth.

"Why don't I invite Mom and Dad over tonight? I know Mom would love to see you and I'd really like Dad to check everything out."

"That's actually a good idea, as long as it doesn't turn into a Jasper and Alice event too. I don't think I could handle her today."

"Trust me; I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Did you happen to check your phone to see the grand total of the times she's called this morning?" I asked her before taking a bite of toast.

"Actually I did and I'm so annoyed with her I could strangle her. She called me a total of nine times and I'm sure she called you in between because I heard your phone ringing as well. Rose called me three times, and Ang called me once. Seriously, is what we do in our free time of that much importance to everyone around us?"

I chuckled at her as she breathed deeply, shaking from discomfort as she did so. "You and I getting together like this is something they've all wanted to see happen for a long time, and now that it has, they're not going to give up until we spill."

"Who says we have to?" Bella shrieked. "All that matters is we're together; the rest should be between us. I mean, I know Rose and Alice, Em and Jasper are all a lot more open about the details of their love and sex lives, but I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with that," Bella told me, and took a sip of coffee.

"I wouldn't be either, baby. I'll handle Alice when she calls again, don't you worry about that. Emmett and Jasper I'm sure will call me bitching and moaning because of the shit they got themselves into, but you, dear Bella, are handling Rose."

Bella pouted and finally nodded a few moments later.

"I go back to work next week, as you know. There's something I need to talk to you about, Bella." I told her as she looked at me in worry. I smoothed the worry lines from her forehead and gently kissed her there. "It's nothing to worry about, I swear it. I just…I'm just going to spit it out. I want to hire a security detail to guard our door and just until James' is behind bars for good, I want one to accompany you outside of our home once you're able to get around."

"Edward, I don't want to feel like a prisoner in my own home," she whispered quietly.

"Bella, that's not what I'm doing. I don't want you to feel that way, but it's the only way I can protect you away from home. You have to remember, he knows where I live, and if he were to somehow get out of jail, the first place he would come to is here. I won't take that chance, and leave you unprotected. When I'm home, there will be no need for them to escort us out of the house, just please, Bella? I know it'll take a lot of getting used to." I begged her, hoping she'd agree because I really didn't want to have the argument after I'd already hired them anyway.

"Okay, but only until we know for sure he's in prison. I guess while we're discussing this, I should bring up the fact that I need you to bring me by the police station. I still need to file the restraining order against him. Have the police called you since the uh… incident the other day?"

"Not yet, I've been waiting to get an update. I guess I could call Charlie. Surely he's heard something by now. I'll even extend the invitation out to him for dinner tonight. And thank you for understanding, Bella. I promise you I won't keep the security detail longer than we need to, and if you'd like and are feeling better on Monday, I can bring you by the police station after work."

"That actually sounds great, Edward," she smiled brightly, then quickly turned serious. "Now give me a bite of the French toast before you eat it all."

I quickly gave her a bite and then made the brave move of turning my phone back on. It instantly rang. Bella groaned loudly beside me as I picked it up. I took Bella's hand in my free one and signaled to her to just let me handle it.

"Hello Alice," I answered not giving her a chance to say anything.

"What the hell, Edward? I've been trying to reach you two since early this morning!" Alice screeched.

"Well dear sister, some people need this thing called sleep. Especially after a long night involving a severe allergic reaction," I glanced over at Bella whose eyes were wide and confused.

"Allergic reaction? Don't you mean love making?" Alice asked, her tantrum carrying over into the conversation.

"No, I don't and even if I did, I wouldn't be telling you about it. And yes, allergic reaction. It seems the lip gloss in which you applied to Bella's already injured lip caused a reaction, and we spent all night getting the swelling down. She woke this morning and could hardly speak due to the enormity of it," I griped, trying desperately hard not to laugh. Bella had covered her mouth with her hand and slapped my shoulder a couple of times, chastising me.

"What? Oh my gosh, Edward, I'm soooo sorry! I had no idea that would cause a reaction. Tell Bellsy I'll make this up to her and…oh, I can't believe I did this to her…."

_FUCK!_ This was not going as planned. What started as a joke had my sister in tears now. I looked over to Bella with panic in my eyes and she instantly took the phone from me. I thought for sure she was going to blow the whole thing, but my Bella was always full of surprises.

"Alice?" Bella asked, muffling her voice and slurring her words. If I hadn't been here next to her, I'd have thought she had a massive sinus infection of some sort. "I'll be okay. It's not your fault, you didn't know, I just don't think I should use that stuff again. Can we not talk about that now? Okay, you too, bye." Bella waited a second after hanging up and then slapped my chest quite hard while trying to control her laughter.

"Edward Cullen, you are an evil, _evil_, cold-hearted, wonderful," she told me lowly, closing the distance between us, "brilliant man, and I love you but…" I had thought Bella was going to kiss me but instead she smashed a syrupy slice of french toast to my face. "…thanks to that display on the phone, Alice is now on her way here."

I was horrified.

"Our day in bed has just been ruined unless you fix it somehow," Bella warned, slightly moving away from me.

The French toast that was currently sliding down my face hadn't even fazed me. I was now trying to figure out how I was going to fix this.

"Any suggestions?" I asked Bella, my voice going up an octave.

"Well, we can tell her the truth, or you can come up with something else. Call Jasper. He can stall her."

_Jasper! Bella was brilliant!_

As I dialed his number, Bella was gently wiping the syrup and toast from my face, and driving me wild in the process. Every once in a while she would dart her tongue out to lick a bit of syrup off the tip of her finger–or my fucking jaw.

"Jazz, please tell me Al hasn't left yet!" I all but shouted into the phone.

"Ed, man, I've got a hangover from hell, you're shouting into the phone and Alice is flying all over the fucking place. What do you want?"

"You've got to keep her from leaving. Look, Bella and I played a prank on her a minute ago because of her obsessive need to know everything about last night, but it backfired and she's fucking coming here…I don't care what you do but STOP her, please…if you do this for me I fucking owe you." Bella was chuckling lightly, probably from my desperation.

"I don't know what I can do, but I'll do all I can. And you do owe me," Jasper laughed deeply, hanging up the phone. I threw my phone on the table and surrendered myself to the delicious torture of Bella cleaning my face.

"So," she whispered as her teeth grazed my jaw, "is he taking care of it?" Bella wasn't overzealous in her kissing unlike last night. I assumed her cheek was the cause of that.

"I think so," I moaned, turning my head to meet her lips, softly kissing her. "We're supposed to be taking it easy today and you went off and started this. Not fair, Miss Swan," I growled.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," she smiled, pulling away. "I guess I kind of made you a big sticky mess, huh?"

"Believe me…if it means you'll clean me off like that, you're welcome to make me a big sticky mess anytime," I smirked, wagging my brows.

Bella shyly laughed and playfully shoved my shoulder. "Go wash off, handsome. When you're done, I think I want you to show me this office of yours."

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered, chastely kissing her.


	19. Chapter 19

*****This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the rest. It focuses solely on James' POV and I didn't want to mix his nasty attitude with B/E's happiness, if you get what I mean. Next chapter will explain a few points made here, and will be all B/E, and possibly a Charlie POV? Thoughts?*****

**JPOV**

I was going to rip that motherfucker Cullen apart.

I hadn't hurt this bad since my time in Iraq. I was currently handcuffed to a fucking hospital bed like some kind of mental patient and had been since he jumped me. The pussy ass cops had yet to take my side of the story into account. Sure, they'd listened but they hadn't heard me. That or Cullen and his pack of monkeys had paid them off. The bitch's chief of police daddy was in on it, too, no doubt. Thankfully, I'd already begun orchestrating the plot of my revenge before I landed here. If only the fucking rookie cop that stood watch inside my room would give me my phone call I could check on things and make sure everything was set in motion. It needed to begin as soon as possible before they managed to release me and lock me in a cell. If I got locked up, my plan would be fucking shot to hell.

"Hey pig, give me my fucking phone call," I hissed at the cop sitting in a chair by the door. I didn't see the purpose in him being here to begin with. It wasn't like I could fucking go anywhere.

"Blow me," he smirked in that self-righteous bullshit way that cops had.

"Yeah, you'd fucking like that wouldn't you, you piece of shit?"

"Shut the hell up, Carter." He had the audacity to roll his eyes at me. I laughed at how fucked I was in this situation.

And all because of that fucking prick.

"It's my right to get a phone call, and I want it now!" I shouted, which apparently alerted the other lard asses who were sitting watch out in the hallway as they burst through the door.

"What's going on in here, Crowley?"

Oh, this was fucking wonderful! The asshole that was all but sucking Cullen's cock in my apartment was the dick on guard outside my room? I really didn't stand a chance in hell.

"Don't worry about it, Uley. Carter's just bitchin' for his phone call again."

"Bitchin'? You call this bitchin'? Just wait until I get out of here, you'll eat those fucking words."

"Confess and you'll get your phone call," the bitch they called Uley smugly said, puffing his chest out, as if he were superior to me.

Might have seemed that way to him in his delusional mind, but I'd quickly change his mind when I got the hell out of here.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything? I know fucking Cullen is paying your ass, probably tapping it too," I grinned as his faced reddened with hostility.

"Give him his phone call, but this is the only one he fucking gets," he roared at Crowley's pathetic ass before walking out.

"You heard the man," I sneered in the direction of Crowley. I didn't need a mirror to know I wore a smug as shit expression on my face. Crowley walked over and moved the phone from the chair on the far wall closer to me and then fucking stood there. "A little privacy?"

"You're deluding yourself if you actually think for one second that I'm going to leave you with a shred of privacy," Crowley barked.

I swore to myself that when I fucking got out of here, before I wreaked havoc on the love birds, I was going to rip that prick officer's throat out. I picked up the phone and dialed the only number I'd committed to memory.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. How's it going?"

"Everything is in place and going according to plan. What about on your end? Are they going to release you?"

"Fuck if I know. I've got a fucking cop in this room and one outside. I haven't even faced a judge yet so I don't know if it's possible I could get out on bail or not. Thank God you've got everything handled there. If I didn't have you, I'd be royally fucked."

"Two minutes, Carter," Crowley damn near yelled from across the room. I simply rolled my eyes and flipped him the finger before turning back to my call.

"Are they mistreating you?"

"They're just assholes, nothing I can't handle. Look, I'm not sure if I'll be given the chance to call again, but if not, contact my lawyer and he can get the information to me."

"Ok, got it." My contact didn't get another word in because Crowley fucking ripped the phone from my hands. I lunged for him, but the steel of the handcuffs cutting into my wrist stopped me.

"You said two minutes, asshole! That wasn't even one!" I roared, glaring at him.

"Oh, well, I lied."

I swear, if I didn't have my contact–I'll just refer to them as the Informant– I would have already gone postal. That was the one thing that was going to make me being holed up here all worth it. With the key points already in place, the rest would be a breeze. That didn't mean I could be careless, nor could the Informant. Cullen was a lawyer, and as much as I hated his ass, he was fucking good at his job–probably one of Seattle's best. I wasn't completely blind; I knew he was all eyes and ears, and due to recent events, I'd made him that way. I had to be insanely careful about every detail in this plan, and the Informant had to be even more careful than I. They were going to be directly linked to everything.

It was on one of my numerous nights out–hoping to catch the lovebirds in action–when I ran into a buddy of mine that had served alongside me in Iraq. Luck was definitely on my fucking side that night. Caius told me over drinks about a friend of his that formerly worked for the CIA, but was now doing jobs on the side. Of course it came with a price. The amount of money I forked over to obtain the Informant's phone number was hefty, but in the end, they wound up cutting me a deal due to a vendetta of their own against Cullen.

Seriously, what were the fucking odds that the one connection I needed to make my whole plan come to life knew that low-life prick? They never did divulge the details of their beef with him, but then again I didn't really give a fuck either, as long as they were committed to seeing this through.

What first led me to suspecting Cullen and the bitch of betraying me was when she told me about some fucking charity event. She and the asshat had planned to fucking go together, neglecting to even invite me. When she wouldn't consider finding him a date so we could all go together, that was my first bit of fucking proof that they were screwing around behind my back. It just kept building from there and finally I'd had enough, leading to me planning to destroy the both of them. The best part was that it would not only annihilate the two of them, but their fucking families too. For everything that dick-of-a-brother of Bella's ever said to me, for all the looks and bitchy fucking attitudes I received from Cullen's sister…for all the crap I'd taken from everybody as they stood behind the two traitors with full support while I was shit on; they would all fucking pay and regret ever crossing James fucking Carter.

The Informant had proven most helpful in ironing out some of the kinks in the plan that I apparently had missed, but now…it was pristine and flawless.

Once we got Cullen and Swan in our clutches, I couldn't wait to see the horror in his eyes as he watched me fuck that bitch into oblivion. I wanted to make him hurt as much as he'd made me, make him red with rage, and completely fucking break him.

And to do that, I had to hit him where it hurt.

Then…

I'd end them both.

I was startled awake by the loud, barking laughter of Uley barging into the room.

"Do you fucking mind? I'm trying to sleep here," I growled.

"With the latest developments in your case, I'd say you'll have more than enough time to sleep, Carter." Uley smugly said, obviously hinting at something I wasn't catching.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You aren't only facing one count of assault; you're facing several. Looks like you'll be going away for a long time."

"Bullshit, you have no proof. Have you even fucking interrogated that bitch and her pussy boyfriend?"

"That's none of your business. Besides, the only one who can give you that information is your lawyer. Think you want to start talking yet?"

"Man, fuck you. You haven't got shit on me, and I've already told you all I fucking know. I didn't touch that bitch, and I didn't jump Cullen…him and his _buddies _jumped me, in my own fucking home!"

Uley approached the door, Crowley following behind him, and before walking out, he turned and boasted, "Face it, Carter, we've got concrete proof for each offense…nothing can save your ass now."

That did it! When I got out of here, I was filing a complaint with the police in regards to the way these pricks were treating me. They'd picked sides long before they received this so-called proof, which further led me to believe they were fucking being paid off. They were biased and unwilling to listen to my side of anything. In fact, all they did was talk down to me.

Not that I was bitching. I could handle anything those dickwads threw at me knowing I would have a huge pay off in the end. Dealing with the pigs until then would just be a major pain in my fucking ass.

As for the supposed _'concrete proof'_, I wasn't worried. What kind of proof could they possibly have against me? Anybody could've smacked that bitch around; there was no way of having evidence of it being by my hand.

Then again, there was no telling what bullshit Cullen and Swan were feeding the investigators. I had complete confidence in my lawyer, too. He wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty to get the good shit to use against them in my favor. Granted, he charged a shitton, but he was worth every penny. All I needed was for him to put his fucking skills to use and get me the fuck out of here until I was sentenced.

Right as I started to lay back and attempt to get rest–since that's all there was to do in this fucking place–there was a hard knock at the door right before it flew open.

_Oh, this fucking day just keeps getting better and better! Shit!_

Chief-fucking-daddy-dearest-Swan strolled in with his chin held high, arms folded across his chest, and what he probably thought was an intimidating look upon his face.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Carter. I want to know why."

"Why what? Tell you why I'm in cuffs and Cullen fucking isn't?"

"Don't you play games with me, boy. Consider yourself lucky that it wasn't _me _who got my hands on you. Had I known about what you were doing to my daughter all these years, I can guarantee you, I'd have had your fucking ass in jail a long time ago."

"Bullshit, Charlie. How the fuck do you know it wasn't Cullen that smacked her around? Everybody's going around, throwing these bogus allegations at me without even taking my side! I supported her for years, and then she goes and stabs me in the back by parading around with Cullen in her spare time!"

His eyes filled with rage as he balled his fists up, causing me to laugh.

"Oh come on, what are you going to do? Hit me?"

"That's the least I should do. You listen to me, and you listen good. I'm monitoring every move you make, Carter. You can't so much as piss without it getting back to me because as of right now, I'm all over your ass. You _will _go away for as long as possible, and when you get out…I'll be there."

"Wait, is that a threat? You're fucking threatening me? You have no idea what I'm truly capable of, Swan! And don't think I don't know you've got everyone paid off just so that bitch of yours gets off scot-free! I…"

Suddenly my head flew back with a resounding crack. When I was able to fucking focus, I saw Uley and Crowley behind the motherfucker.

Before they dragged Charlie out, a menacing smile played on his face and he winked and said, "Don't you _ever _speak like that about my daughter."

I spit the blood that pooled in my mouth onto the gown. My blood was boiling and the smirks that both cops wore only pissed me off more.

Looks like three more people were just added to my fucking list…and Charlie was right behind the headlining stars, Bella and Edward.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**BPOV**

Edward was going to show me his office; the one room in this house I'd never been in.

I guess because the door had always been shut, I'd just never given it a second thought. As Edward kissed me before strutting to the bathroom, I couldn't decide whether I was excited or nervous. He'd kind of made the fact that I'd yet to see the room a big deal. I didn't have the slightest clue what to expect. In my mind, I simply envisioned a replica of his office downtown, which was amazing.

As I delved further into picturing his office, Edward's phone began to ring. I faintly heard him cursing from within the bathroom before hollering, "If that's Alice, don't answer it!"

I laughed to myself and reached over, my heart stopping upon sight of the name flashing on the screen. "E…Edward, it's not Alice," I said aloud, but apparently not loud enough.

Edward walked into the room, a towel in hand wiping his face. "What was that?"

"I said it wasn't Alice, it was the SPD." As our eyes met, Edward's face fell, the light in his eyes dimmed and his posture suddenly went rigid.

"Bella, why don't I run you a warm bath?" he questioned in a flatly, no emotion whatsoever in his voice.

"Don't even think about it, Cullen. I know what you're doing and you can give it up. I'm not going anywhere," I glowered at him, daring him to object. Edward winced in response and closed his eyes.

"They're probably only calling to ask questions about what went down at the apartment the other day. It's nothing for you to worry about, baby."

"Bullshit. We're in this together and, although I wasn't actually there that day in the apartment, that doesn't dismiss the fact that this whole fucking thing is because of me and my nightmare of an ex."

I knew I'd pissed him off with blaming myself again, but at the moment, I really couldn't have cared less. It was the truth and if Edward thought for one second that I was going to leave him to face the music alone, he was out of his damn mind.

"_Fine," _he gritted out, eyes furious and jaw tensed. "But don't think I'm going to let that shit slide…we're going to talk later."

_Later._

I knew I wouldn't be able to focus or get through the day if Edward remained mad at me, so I figured it was best that I try to diffuse the situation. As he walked around the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress, phone in hand, I rose up on my knees and went up behind him, pressing myself against his back. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and placed a kiss to the side of his neck.

"E, please. Listen to me. I only meant that I'm directly connected to each and every aspect of this case, okay? I've stood by while you have gone above and beyond for me. You risked getting jail time for me, and it's only fair that you allow me to be there for you in any way I can. There's no telling what James' told them, or how he characterized you and I want to able to defend my man if I need to," I told him softly in his ear.

Edward sat for a moment, staring straight ahead, and shook his head, laughing to himself. He then turned his head to the side and his green eyes shot to the side, burning a hole into me. "You're man, huh?"

I smacked him lightly on the shoulder and laughed with him. "Seriously, _that's _the part that got your attention?"

Edward took hold of my arm gently and pulled me round and into his lap. "No, that's not all I caught, B. I'm sorry for how I reacted, but you know why I did. Thank you. You're right; I'm not being fair and I'm sorry. If you really want to be here, I'm totally fine with that, in fact, it means a lot that you want to be. But first, why don't I call them back. We could be blowing this whole thing out of proportion. We don't even know what it is they want yet."

"True," I murmured, reaching my hand up and running it through his hair. Edward tilted his head up, stealing a sweet kiss before grabbing his phone off the table.

"Here goes nothing," he mumbled as he dialed the number back. "Officer Uley? This is Edward Cullen…oh…yeah, well he can say what he wants, and I got solid proof."

As I listened to Edward's side of the conversation, I couldn't help the sickening feeling that made itself a home in my stomach when he mentioned proof. His eyes had shot to mine at that moment and he almost seemed nervous. Other than the day he'd come home after laying into James, Edward was _never _nervous around me.

"They aren't sending Crowley, are they? Good, around two? That's fine. Thank you, sir."

As soon as he hung the phone up, the air around us was full of tension. I had found a random spot on the floor to stare at, not sure of why I was avoiding Edward's gaze. It wasn't long before his hand lifted my face to his. Still, I refused to look at him.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"Nothing," I lied.

"If that's so, why are you trembling, and why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Are they coming here?"

I felt him sigh and take in a deep breath. "Yeah, later this afternoon. Will you please look at me?"

"What proof are you talking about, Edward?" I physically felt him freeze up against me.

"Before we meet with the police, there's something I need to show you," Edward told me quietly. I could see from the look in his eyes that he was terrified about this.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, smoothing away the worry lines across his forehead.

"I think the worst part is that I've hidden it from you out of fear for how you may react."

"Hey, loosen up, okay? I'll admit, I'm already really nervous seeing how it has you all tied up in knots, but I also know you, E. You wouldn't hide something from me without good reason, and I know you only did it for my benefit. So why don't we just get it over with, okay? Show me what proof you've got so we can get back to our wonderful morning in _bed," _I told him with a smile, nuzzling my nose against his.

"I hope you're this understanding in a minute," Edward mumbled against my lips with a soft kiss.

"Stop that!" I chastised, pinching the side of his neck. He laughed and stood, carrying me away from the bed and in the direction of the office. The closer we got to the room, the more my stomach began to turn. I did _not _have a good feeling about this, but_ I_ wanted to be strong for _him _for once. Knowing Edward the way I did, it was easy for me to see just how terrified he was of showing this to me. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what he could possibly have as proof. He was never physically there when James' hit me, nor was anybody else. Unless Emmett and Jasper had managed to get the fight between Edward and James on their phones, I couldn't come up with anything tangible.

Edward's hand shook as he opened the door to the office and gently set me on my feet. As soon as he turned the light on, my heart went to my throat.

_How? WHY have I never seen this room? _It was decorated much the same as his office downtown, but with one big difference.

The pictures.

They were everywhere. I'd had no idea that many pictures of he and I together even existed. Granted, most had Alice, Em, Jasper, and Rose with us, in different variations. The first one to catch my eye was on the far wall. Beside his espresso-colored bookcase, and between his framed degrees was a blown up portrait of he and I. Obviously, Alice or Esme had taken the photo. I could feel tears filling my eyes as my throat grew tight.

"Alice's good, isn't she?" Edward softly spoke into my ear. All I could do was nod and reach behind me for his hand which quickly laced with mine.

I may not have been aware of it at the time, but there was no mistaking the love shown in that picture. I was smiling at a laughing Edward, but the love that emanated from our eyes was undeniable. I'd been in love with him even then, but had been too blind to see it. I then turned my attention to the array of photos that sat atop his desk. Again, there was one of us out at a bar or something, one of Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em and us, one of us with Carlisle and Esme, and then the one that caught me off guard was of me with Charlie outside of the rehabilitation facility the day he'd come home. We both looked so happy. And to see that it meant just as much to Edward spoke volumes about his love for me, and now my family. I actually possessed the same photo at one time, but in a drunken rant, James' had ripped it to shreds.

The more I looked around the room, the more pictures of myself I saw, and honestly, it was a little unnerving to see just how much he actually loved me. Not that I found it creepy, quite the opposite actually, just…the vibe this room put off was overwhelming.

As I continued to look around, gasping and gawking at every other picture, Edward was suddenly behind me, tapping my shoulder. When I turned around, he held a huge file in his hands. His eyes rested upon it in worry, his brow furrowed and hands shaking.

"I…I know you're overwhelmed with the pictures and overall feeling in this room, but here's the proof…just remember when you're going through it that I love you, Bella," he said quietly, handing me the file and shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants.

I set the file aside for a moment and wrapped my arms around his waist. His head tilted down to look at me as I lifted one hand to stroke his jaw. Edward's arms came around me as I rose up on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his. I had meant for it to be quick and chaste, but obviously, Edward had other ideas. One hand came up to tangle in my hair as his tongue slid along my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I happily granted him.

Something about this kiss was different. I couldn't quite pin point it, but it seemed as if he was pouring everything he had and wanted into it. When we broke apart, his forehead pressed to mine as we shared breaths for a moment, drowning in one another's eyes.

"I love you, too, Edward," I whispered against his mouth, my hand coming to rest against his chest.

"I'll just give you a minute to look at the file. When you're done, I'll be in the kitchen cleaning up, okay?" Edward said as he started to make his way out of the room.

"Hey, you don't have to leave," I frowned and took hold of his wrist. "Why are you making this into such a huge deal? If it's that bad, why won't you just tell me what it is? And then I can decide whether I want to look at it or not?"

"Because B, it would sound horrible in context. I mean, it's not much better looking at it either; just, don't fight me on this, please, and look at the file. You know where to find me."

Without another word or giving me the time to respond, Edward disappeared from the room, leaving me to discover whatever this was on my own. I found that as I reached my hand out to touch the cover of the file, my hand was violently trembling. As I finally brought myself to lift the cover, my heart began to thunder in my chest. I felt as though I was going into a full blown panic attack with each page I turned. The graphic images that lay before me with detailed recounts of each sordid night lay before me. Everything I had confided in Edward on the nights I'd come to him was put to paper by his own hand, some were even typed. The photographic close-ups of each wound or blemish were attached to the matching descriptions.

_When had he had time to do this? _While I was sleeping; that was the only answer that made any sense.

I wasn't sure what exactly it was that caused it, but a gut-wrenching sob erupted as I slammed the folder shut, unable to stomach seeing anymore. I collapsed into the leather office chair beside me, burying my face in my hands and letting the grief and guilt over my past have me. I glanced back at the folder and knew that I hadn't even made it close to halfway through the file before I had to stop. I hadn't realized the number of occurrences was that high. I suppose I should have been angry that Edward had betrayed my trust, went behind my back and done this, but I couldn't find it in my heart to.

My usual reaction would be to lash out at him, but instead, I took a minute to calm myself and really look at this for what it was. Now that I was done with James, and Edward and I had everything out in the open, my naivety of the past few years was slapping me in the face. How I ever convinced myself that this amazing man didn't love me flabbergasted me. Everything he did told me he loved me, and that file just proved it. I knew deep in my heart that he hadn't created it as an act of betrayal, he'd done so as an act of vengeance for me to use against James when I was ready.

That time was now.

What hurt the most was knowing what I'd done to Edward. I laughed at myself in disgust. I claimed to love him with everything in me, but if I did, why had I subjected him to this kind of torture for so long? Why had he put up with my bullshit and why the hell hadn't he given up already? All that time I had focused on me, and how much I loved Edward, but I had been too much of a masochist to leave James. I was stuck on myself and my pain, never giving Edward a second thought. I couldn't imagine him being this in love with me and then standing by for _two _years watching as I stuck by a man that damn near killed me. Edward's selfless ways had done nothing but cause him tremendous heartache and pain when it came to me. I felt like a heartless bitch. An apology didn't seem like enough; not even begging him could make up for the way I'd treated his heart.

I needed to call the therapist recommended by Carlisle…and pronto.

I wanted to put this shit to rest and behind me so I could move forward in my new life with Edward.

I'm not sure how much time had passed, but I knew it had been more than just a few minutes. My heart was still beating rapidly and my palms were now clammy from my panic attack, but I'd managed to get my crying and breathing to slow a bit. As I managed to get up out of the chair, I felt a little light-headed. Once it passed, I walked out to find my Edward sitting on the floor in the hallway, his knees to his chest, and head buried against them as his hands pulled angrily at the hair on the crown of his head.

Seeing my Edward, who normally was so strong, falling apart like that on the floor broke my heart. I'd done that to him, and dammit, I needed to fix it.

**EPOV**

Things were going so well this morning and then the fucking police had to go and ruin it. Apparently, Uley had remembered me mentioning that I could give them more info at another time. I just really wished that it hadn't been today. I wanted to bask in our happy love bubble a little longer. It was starting to seem like we'd never get a break from the heavy. I had planned to see that Bella shed no tears today, but that was fucked as well. The cops coming to question and get information meant that I was going to have to hand over the file of evidence I'd compiled over the years.

Meaning my hand was being forced in showing Bella.

I always meant to show it to her, but I hadn't planned on it being so soon. I didn't want to remind her of the shit she'd been through. I didn't want to rehash all of that with Bella because it hurt me just as well. More than anything, I was absolutely petrified of what she was going to think of me once she saw the file–which was why I refused to stay in the office with her when she opened it. I didn't want to be around to see the hurt in her eyes, or to receive the tongue-lashing I just _knew _was coming.

I did just as I told Bella. I went into the kitchen to clean up my mess from having made us breakfast this morning. It was maybe fifteen minutes into cleaning when I heard the last thing I wanted to hear. Bella released tortured sob and then there was a loud crash. I assumed she'd either thrown the file in anger, or she'd slammed it. Either way, her reaction wasn't a pleasant one. I was torn between wanting to go and comfort her, beg for her to forgive me and wanting to stay put in the kitchen until she came to me. Somehow, I wound up in the hallway on the floor in a full-blown anxiety attack. I wasn't sure why this was affecting me so hardcore because I knew deep down that I had done the right thing. The whole reason I'd started it to begin with was I wanted Bella to have something she could use against him. When she would come to me, she was too distraught to think of things like that, and for me it was just natural instinct, being a lawyer and all. That, and Bella was never any where near turning against James.

_Or so I thought._

Bella and I had made so much progress I couldn't help but fear that her seeing my file would be a few steps back. I was so consumed by my thoughts that I didn't even see her walk out of the office. I only became aware of her presence by the warmth of her hands taking mine and gently pulling them from my hair. I could feel the tremor in her hands as she started to pull up on my arms. I'd yet to look into Bella's eyes since she approached, so when I lifted my head from my knees and trailed my gaze up her body, finally resting on her eyes, I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Bella stared down at me, a troubled storm raging behind her beautiful chocolate eyes. Her face was ghostly white, and there were still tracks down her cheeks left by her tears. Her insistent tugging on my hands finally brought me to my feet, and as soon as I was standing, she surprised me by reaching out to tenderly place her hand against my cheek.

"Bella, I'm sor…," I began but was cut off by her hand covering my mouth. Her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she stared me down.

"Don't," she warned lowly. "Don't you apologize, Edward. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's I that needs to apologize," Bella whispered brokenly, breaking my heart along with her words, but also confusing me at the same time.

"For what?" I questioned back, looking down to the floor, then back up at her.

"For hurting you; for not taking care of your heart the way I should have, the way I longed to. If I hadn't been so blinded by my selfishness, and my depression, I would have seen what I was doing to you. Looking through that file," she started and took a breath to push down a sob, I'm sure, "I realize how completely selfless and masochistic you've been. It became clear to me how you truly felt. I don't know, it put it all in perspective, and I can't imagine what it all was like for you. Not once did I ever thank you for being there and sticking with me through all that shit. I'll never forgive myself for not making sure you knew each and every day what you meant to me, Edward. Because of you, I now have what I need to make sure he gets put away for a long time. If you hadn't done that, I'm not sure we would have had a hope in the world of escaping him."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I told her in wonderment. Bella's hand dropped down to her side as her face fell. She obviously took that the wrong way. "No, I mean it, Bella. Do you have any idea how nervous and scared out of my mind I was while I waited in the kitchen? I was sure you were going to hand my ass over to me, but yet again, you've done the opposite. Instead of reaming me for hiding this from you and going behind your back, you're apologizing to me," I lightly laughed with a shake of my head before taking a step closer and wrapping my arm loosely around her waist.

"I won't lie to you and say that it hasn't been hard, baby, but I don't hold any grudges against you. What happened then doesn't matter anymore. All I'm focusing on is the fact that you're with me _now._ That chapter of our lives is over. I forgave you a long time ago, so please; don't beat yourself up about this. I always hoped you'd come to realize the error of his ways…and you have. I do, however, want to make it known that no one but you and I have seen that file."

"Well, I appreciate that, but it won't stay that way, Edward. We're handing it over to the police when they get here and I'll just have to prepare myself for the fact that Charlie will eventually see it. And I'll admit, my first gut reaction was to get angry with you, but I'm not because I know everything you did was out of love. Because of you, we can put James away and prevent him from doing this to someone else."

"You do realize you're inflating my ego, right?" I joked, brushing my lips against the tip of her nose.

"Good because I'm about to inflate it a whole lot more," she whispered, fingering the waistband of my pajama pants. I could feel myself instantly hardening at the millions of possibilities running through my mind.

"Is that so?" I whispered, arching a brow and smirking at her. "And just how are you going to do that?"

"Come shower with me and find out."

My hard-on had just gone from a semi to raging. Not only was I dumbfounded by her request, I was so turned on by the way she'd put that out there and walked away, that I wasn't sure if I could trust myself not to do something I'd regret later. That would be pushing her too far too soon with the end result of hurting her. Then again, I was over thinking and analyzing again. I adjusted myself within my pants and stalked after her, my mouth watering from wanting her so badly.

One thing was for sure, Bella Swan sure knew how to change my mood around…and get my cock standing at attention in seconds.

As I stepped into the doorway of our bedroom, I spotted Bella's–_my_–shirt on the floor, and a few feet in front of that, her pants. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to get a grip on myself before I went any further. Wasn't it just an hour ago that I'd told her we were taking it easy today? _Don't fuck this up, Cullen._ I swallowed deeply and rounded the corner of the doorframe and headed for the bathroom where her bra lay in my path. It didn't matter how I argued with myself because I was fucked the moment Bella started flirting in the hallway…and she knew it too.

_The little minx._

I wondered momentarily as to what had happened to the Bella who had been so body conscious last night; and just what in the hell had gotten into her now. I wasn't foolish enough to think we were moving too fast because I knew without a doubt, had Bella not been injured, we would have spent last night making love. But even though that was impossible at the moment, that didn't mean there weren't other ways of finding pleasure with each other. So, regardless of what we did, it would be a big move forward in our relationship; just that thought alone put a smile on my face. I heard the showerhead turn on as I tossed my shirt, not seeing where it went. When I entered the bathroom, Bella had obviously already stepped inside the shower, steam billowing out above the shower curtain, quickly filling the bathroom. As I realized that I hadn't seen Bella's panties anywhere, I wondered if maybe she'd kept that one article on.

That was until I found them smothering my face. They were soaking wet from the shower, but the smell of her arousal lingered so strongly that my erection was becoming nearly unbearable. I growled to myself in response to her little game and ripped my pants and boxers off in record time. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I firmly grasped my cock in my hand and gave it a few jerks before quietly moving the curtain a bit. I peeked in feeling as though I would fucking blow my load right there on the spot. The water cascading down Bella's beautiful ivory skin, following all of her slender curves tantalized my mind. It was near sensory overload. Her head was tilted back, eyes closed as I watched her hands smooth over her breasts, her nipples pebbling beneath her palm, then making a path down her stomach to the beautiful junction of her thighs, and back up again.

"You going to stand there all day?" Her raspy voice startled me out of the trance this vision had put me in. I grinned wickedly, seeing her eyes now open and staring blazingly into my own. I pulled the curtain back and as I stepped inside, I watched her eyes immediately dart to my cock. The lids of her eyes grew heavy as she stared unwaveringly.

Then her tongue darted out, sweeping across her lips hungrily. "Come here," she whispered throatily.

Once I got within reach, Bella's hand darted out, grasped the hair at the back of my neck and yanked me to her for a searing kiss under the spray of the showerhead. Her tongue warred with mine for dominance as I carefully brought the rest of my body flush with hers, my cock trapped between us. Her other hand had taken up clawing and squeezing my ass, pulling me even closer.

The hardest part was having to keep in mind that she was in pain. There was no way around it, and if I couldn't count on her to take care of herself, then I'd have to do it for her. I ripped my lips away from hers, gasping for air, looking at her in question.

"Bella," I started, my voice rough with the intense emotion I was feeling, but she cut me off.

"If you value my sanity, Edward, you will not bring up my condition," she told me adamantly before her eyes softened. "I'm not trying to push us into something; I just want to be close to you."

I brushed my mouth against her cheek, stopping at her ear. "You know, as much as I enjoyed your little game on the way into this bathroom, next time warn me."

"Why do you say that?" she questioned innocently, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You nearly fucking killed me!" I exclaimed as I pulled back to look at her in exasperation, my cock twitching between us.

Bella softly laughed and brought her hand from my ass to my hair, and stared lovingly into my eyes. "Then maybe we should find you some relief, eh?" Before I even realized what she was doing, I groaned embarrassingly loud and my head fell to her shoulder as her hand firmly wrapped around my cock.

"Jesus, fuck, Bella, what are you…" I once again gasped when her warm hand began moving in up and down strokes, squeezing a little tighter on the upstroke and twisting as she went over my tip. All reason and responsibility went out the fucking window as I surrendered to the glorious havoc she was wreaking on my body. I brought my hand up to tangle in her hair as I pressed my lips roughly against hers, shoving my tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. I almost pulled away in fear of having hurt her, but Bella met my kiss with equal fervor and released a deep moan as my hips began to thrust in time with her movements. As I felt my release building, I found myself wanting desperately to touch her. No…_needing_ to touch her.

I wrapped my free arm around her waist, gently yet urgently moving her with me away from the spray, and then pinned her against the cool tile of the wall. Bella began vigorously stroking my cock as I broke our kiss for a moment, brushing my nose against hers until she opened her eyes. As our heavy breaths mingled between us, I slowly began sliding my hand down her stomach, never breaking eye contact. I was gauging her reaction as I didn't want to move too fast for her. While she may have been comfortable touching me this way, she may not have been ready for me to reciprocate. However, her eyes burned into mine with heady desire and her skin began to quiver beneath my touch. The motions of her hand became uneven and sporadic; her breaths heavier.

"Is this okay, baby?" I hoarsely asked, my hand finally sliding between her legs and cupping her delicious mound, feeling her juices coating my palm. Her arousal was so strong, the scent wafted around us, causing my inner caveman to scream aloud; wanting to be set free.

Bella never answered. Instead, a strangled whimper slipped past her lips before she tightened her hand in my hair and yanked my head back before assaulting my jaw and neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses and gentle nips and licks. Between the unbelievable feeling of her hands, _Bella's hands, _on my fucking cock and the sweet torture to my neck, my mind was in a whirlwind. I gave myself over to the light-headedness and began to slide my fingers through her slick folds. At the slightest brush of my thumb against her swollen bud, Bella gasped my name, and moved her hand to the back of my neck, clawing at my skin in pleasure. I'd never seen anything more beautiful. Her lips, red and swollen from our intense kissing, formed an 'O', and then slowly transformed into a breathtaking smile.

As I continued my ministrations with my thumb, I gradually slid two fingers into her warmth and gave her a moment to adjust or object–though I was fairly certain she wouldn't. I could feel her hips begin to move with my hand as I finger fucked her, and I instantly became worried about her jarring her ribs. For that to happen now would fucking suck.

"Try to keep your hips still, baby," I gruffly whispered against her jaw. Bella groaned, and although her movements didn't stop completely, they slowed down significantly. "My God, Bella, you're fucking dripping for me," I loudly moaned against her cheek.

"Mmm…are you close?" she panted against my lips, having found my mouth again.

"Just waiting for you," I answered back though gritted teeth as I could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around my fingers.

"I'm there….oh…Mmm…Edward!" she screamed, her walls completely gripping my fingers, causing my back to go rigid as I thrust into her hand one more time before completely letting go.

Bella's body sagged against the wall, and had I not have had her pinned; she likely would have gone to the floor. My legs were threatening to give out on me as our lips meshed together tenderly yet passionately.

"I love you," I breathed as we broke apart. "So fucking much, baby."

"I love you, too," Bella said softly with a smile, burying her hand deeply in my hair once more.

"I don't know if my legs can hold me up long enough for a good washing," I joked with a light-hearted laugh, smiling brilliantly at the beautiful blush that had spread over every inch of my Bella.

"Aw…that's too bad," she cooed as she ran a finger down my chest. "Well, I guess if you can't manage it, that leaves me to do it for you," Bella replied, smiling wickedly at me.

_This woman will be the death of me. I swear it._

"Actually, on second thought, I think I can handle it," I laughed at her feistiness. When she frowned, I stole a quick kiss. "It would quicker if I did it because, despite how appealing the idea of you bathing me is, it would only start round two and we've got company coming."

"Well, we could always _not _answer the door, or like earlier, I'm sure you can come up with a good fib to tell them."

"Good fib my ass!" I laughed, reaching for the shampoo bottle and turning her so that her back was to me and out of the spray. "I think I learned my lesson this morning."

"Well, obviously, Jasper managed to keep her from coming. Otherwise, she'd have broken your door down by now."

"True, though I dread to see what Jasper asks for in return," I muttered, running the shampoo through her hair and lathering it up.

As I gently rinsed it from her hair, Bella's body began to sag against me.

"B, you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm just really tired and I need to lie down. That pill I took this morning has really set in, and after the events earlier in the day and the work of your wonderful hands just now, I'm ready to crash."

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Bella. If you need to lie down for a while, go ahead. We won't have company for a bit, and I can handle the police."

Bella whipped around and faced me, warning in her eyes. "I don't care how far into a deep sleep I am, Edward Cullen. If the police show up, you had better wake me up."

I softly sighed, and kissed her forehead, whispering my compliance.

Once Bella was nestled deep in bed, she'd asked me to lay with her until she fell asleep, which I was more than happy to do. I knew the moment she sagged against me in the shower that she had pushed herself too far, too fast–and I had let her do it. Not that I regretted what happened, but regardless of how good it felt, I knew she was in an amount of pain equal to her passion. We really needed to sit down and talk about what was best for her health. The more strain we put on her, the longer it would take for her to heal. And the last thing she needed was to have a setback.

I continued to think as I left my Bella sleeping peacefully. I began a thorough cleaning of our loft, starting with the office. I wanted to laugh at how absurd I'd acted about the whole file thing this morning. Bella, while she'd gotten upset, had handled it a hell of a lot better than I ever thought she would've. It made me wish I had told her months ago, because now I felt twice as guilty about hiding it from her than I did before.

While Charlie had been somewhat understanding when Emmett and I filled him in at the hospital, I was sure he'd have me by the balls for not having turned this file over to the police a long time ago. Then I realized just how deep I'd dug the hole for myself.

I was a fucking moron with a huge death wish, apparently.

Within a week's time, I had confessed to Charlie all that had been happening to Bella for the past few years; I had dry humped his daughter while she "slept"; I'd professed my love for her days after shit hit the fan, finger fucked her in a shower while she was still recuperating, and now he'd find out that I'd compiled a file full of incriminating evidence from each and every incident of the past two years.

That and the fact that Charlie was a fucking police Chief left me scared shitless. _How could I have been so stupid? _Okay, so maybe he didn't need to know about the dry humping and the shower, but the file alone would be enough to give him motive for putting my head above his mantle. I gave a few minutes to thinking about talking Bella into keeping the details of our changed relationship a secret from him, at least for a little while, but quickly gave up; I knew she'd never go for it and more than likely would be offended by me even asking.

_Why was it that I quit smoking again? _

Before I could give that idea any more thought, my phone buzzed in my back pocket with the alert of a text message.

I laughed but slowly became infuriated as I read my screen.

**So far, I've been dragged to the florist, the mall, and a nail salon. ALL with a fucking hangover. Be ready this Friday because Alice plans to visit every shoe store in Seattle until she finds the right ones for the bridesmaids and I told her you'd happily volunteered. Good luck, asshole! –J**

I was going to fucking kill him! Asking him to stop Alice from coming here was nowhere near the pure hell I was sure to undergo when I took my sister _shoe shopping._ I could only hope that Bella would somehow get me out of that shit. Of course, if she was feeling better by then, I would drag her with me. She wasn't exactly innocent in my prank this morning however, I highly doubted she'd be okay for a day long shopping excursion this soon.

I tapped out my reply and hit send, laughing at my immaturity.

**I fucking hate your ass- E**

His response was almost instantaneous.

**Not my fault you can't handle your own sister. Word to the wise, don't lie unless you know how, dumbass.-J**

Just as I was about to respond, there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who it could be as the police wouldn't be here for another couple of hours. Imagine my surprise–and horror–to find Charlie on the other side of my door. Somewhere, someone was laughing their ass off at my situation; I was sure of it.

"Charlie, hey," I squeaked, trying to keep from sounding panicked and failing miserably.

He arched a brow at me suspiciously and walked past me into the living room.

"Where's Bells?"

"Oh, she's sleeping. It's been a rough day for her with the pain and all. Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked, darting to the kitchen, desperately needing a drink of water as my mouth had gone bone dry.

"No thanks, I just had lunch. You okay, kid? You're kind of jumpy."

_FUCK! Why, oh _why _did Bella have to be asleep now?_

"I'm fine," I told him as seriously as I could and thanking God I pulled it off. Charlie turned to go and sit on the couch, placing his hands on his knees. "So, what brings you here today?"

"I was just coming to check on Bells. Besides the recovery, how's she really doing, Edward?"

"She seems to be doing great. I mean, we don't talk about…_him…_all that much as I don't like bringing it up. The first couple of days were hard as I, and I hope this doesn't anger you, but I had to make her sit down with me and talk this all out. We needed to be on the same page if we are going to raise her child together. I just wanted her to be honest with me, and she did that."

"No, I'm glad you got her to talk. I'm sure she had a lot she was holding in." Charlie reassured me, clearing his throat.

I figured I needed to just tell Charlie about me and Bella. He had given me his blessing, after all. I could only hope he would be as accepting of the timing. Nervously, I brought my hand to the back of my neck, rubbing it vigorously as I felt my palms grow clammy.

"Uh, Charlie, you should know that things between Bella and I have changed," I rushed out and then waited for his response.

"Changed how?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes at me.

"We…um…we're together," I told him, my voice cracking under the nerves.

"Look, I already told you that I would support you guys when that day came, but what happened to giving her time to sort things out, Edward?" Charlie replied through gritted teeth.

"With all due respect, sir, it wasn't like that. I didn't push this on her. I think it's probably Bella's place to tell you the story, but just know it something _we both_ wanted. That and I guess you can blame our four meddling friends, one being your bonehead son."

Charlie laughed raucously as mentioned Emmett.

"If you only knew how long I've been listening to my son moan and groan about the two of you," Charlie said as his laughing wound down. "I do have a question for you though, and forgive me for putting you on the spot," his tone was hard and serious, gruff even. My body went rigid, afraid of what he could possibly want to ask me.

"What's this "proof" that you're supposedly handing over to the SPD today?"

_Shit! This was _not _how I envisioned Charlie finding out. _I could feel myself breaking out into a sweat as I stared wide-eyed at Charlie, unmoving.

"It…it's a file," I choked out, averting my eyes to the floor.

"Okaaay…what's in this file?"

"There's enough in that file to guarantee Carter never makes it out of prison."

"Edward, spit it out. I gathered that much, now dammit, tell me whatever it is that's got you choking here," Charlie demanded. I'd never heard him speak that firmly to me before. I'd only ever heard that tone used with James, and that made my already uneasy stomach that much sicker.

"Each night, when Bella would come to me, I'd wait until she fell asleep and then I'd take pictures of her injuries. I would also type up every detail of what happened, according to what she confided in me. I have evidence of each offense, Charlie. I know it was wrong of me to hide this, but I couldn't risk losing Bella because of it," I whispered.

Before I knew what was happening, Charlie stood up and towered over me, his chest heaving.

"_But yet you could risk her_ _life!" _he shouted, his eyes bulging and his face red with rage. "_That's my baby girl and you hid what was happening to her for years! Now you tell me you had evidence to put this guy away the whole fucking time and did nothing about it? My daughter could have lost her life thanks to your cowardly negligence!_"

I may have been wrong in my way of doing things, but I wasn't going to take this shit from him. Not when I was already beating myself up inside over it, and had been for some time. I jumped up from seat, and glared at him.

"I'm_ the reason Bella is still alive! You think I didn't_ _want to turn it over to police? I did! But if I had done that, we _all_ would have fucking lost her, Charlie! I couldn't let her turn her back to everyone and everything she cared about! I didn't want her to push us all away and then you find her buried in a ditch somewhere because that fucker had beaten her to death!_" I could see I hit a nerve with Charlie in that last statement. But I wasn't about to back down. I was finally letting all the shit that had lived in my head for years out.

"Everyone knew about what was going on, Charlie, so why the fuck is this shit falling on me? I took care of Bella. _ALONE._ Sure, Emmett helped me try to convince her to leave, but he never had to clean her up or console her in the middle of the night. Was it hell watching her go through that? You bet your ass it was and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but I would do it all over again if I had to. The only thing I would change is I would have told her the real way I felt about her the moment it hit me years ago," I seethed, my insides burning with anger. "You thanked me and Emmett for telling you the truth, thanked me for being there for her and even gave us your blessing, but here I am, telling you that I've got evidence to put this fucker away for good, and suddenly _I'm_ the bad guy?"

My voice was going weak and I could feel my defenses against Charlie dwindling. This was too much for me to handle and I pushed past him to go and check on Bella before he could see the tears I was currently fighting against.

"_Don't you walk away from me, Cullen; I'm not finished with you!" _Charlie roared to me once more.

"Be that as it may, I'm finished fighting with you about this, Charlie. I've got more important things to worry about, but tell me, why didn't _you _put a stop to Bella and James' relationship from the start?" I then turned my back to him and began to walk into our bedroom.

That was until Bella, her face tear-stained and eyes puffy, headed me off at the door.

"Daddy, you touch him and we're done," Bella growled, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head to see Charlie lowering his hand and taking a few steps back.

_He was actually about to fucking _hit_ me!_

"Bells, what are you doing up?" Charlie questioned; his voice rough and shameful.

"Well I couldn't exactly sleep through the bullshit you were shouting to Edward. You know as well as I do that he has never had anything but my best interest at heart. For you to say that Edward would have been responsible had James killed me, is an outrage. If you want to be angry and yell at someone, be angry at me. Don't come after the man I love, who's _protected _me through this. He was there when no one else was. He's always been there," Bella whispered tearfully, taking my hand tightly in her own. "Everything that has happened is my fault. I could have stopped it at any time, but I didn't. That falls on no one's shoulders but mine. Why can't you see that _because _of Edward, we'll be locking James up for a long time? Why are you only focused on the negative? Why," Bella started, her voice raised.

I took Bella's hand and gave it a squeeze. When she looked up at me, I shook my head, begging and pleading with my eyes–which were still slowing releasing tears– for her to stop. Bella lifted her free hand and gently caressed my cheek, making my eyes flutter closed involuntarily. "It's time that I take a stand for you, Edward. I'm not going to let you be belittled this way, least of all by my father."

"Isabella Swan, you're choosing _him _over your own father?" Charlie rasped, glaring icily in my direction.

"Stop it!" she yelled at him, balling her fists up at her side. "I didn't want to bring this up, but you leave me no choice. When you started drinking and things went south, who was there for me? Who took care of me…_and _you for that matter?"

"Bells, I," Charlie started, his voice low and his head downcast.

"Come with me, I want to show you something," Bella told him and started to head off in the direction of the office. She was pulling my hand, but this was something that needed to be between them. It was time that father and daughter finally had their talk. "Keep going down the hall, second door to the right. I'll be there in a minute."

Charlie continued walking as Bella then turned to me, another flood of tears pouring from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me. "Oh God, Edward, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you come and get me up? We could have told him together."

"Bella, I didn't even know he was coming until I opened the door. You needed your sleep, and I figured I needed to step up and be honest with Charlie, but obviously that backfired," I dryly told her. I reached out my hand to gently tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, as much as it pains me for this to have happened to Charlie and I's relationship, the fact still remains that I should have turned that file in a long time ago. He can hate me all he wants, but you need to go in there and talk to him. He's hurting, Bella."

I couldn't help the waterfalls that were now my eyes as Bella looked worriedly at me.

"Baby, what about yo…" she started, the struggle clear in her voice, but I cut her off by placing my fingers gently against her lips.

"I'll be fine; I just need some air," I whispered, cupping the back of her neck and pressing my lips to her forehead. "Go, B."

Bella took a step closer and gently wiped the tears from eyes before placing a sweet kiss against my lips and turning away and making her way to the office.

As soon as she was out of sight, I literally ran outside and buried my hands in my hair as I let the grief have me. Despite Charlie's wrong doings of the past, I had still always looked at him as a second father. I knew he was only acting out anger and probably didn't mean all that he had said, but that didn't make it hurt any less. When he said that I could've cost Bella her life by not having turned that file in…it like a punch in the gut. He'd echoed what I'd thought for a long time. In a way, I felt somewhat responsible for the beatings Bella had received because in all honesty, I _hadn't _done anything to stop it. Most would say that if I truly loved her, I would've put a stop to it the first time it happened. That was what tore me up inside each and every day.

**BPOV**

Leaving Edward in the vulnerable state he was in broke my heart. I could see the pain in his eyes, caused by my father's callous words, as he looked at me and in so many words told me to put my father's needs above his own. However, I knew at the same time, Edward needed a moment to get himself together. That, and there would be time for us to talk later. But for now, my mission was to talk to my father and ultimately make him see how wrong he was in all he'd said.

As I entered the office, I found him sitting at Edward's desk, holding a photo in his hands and I didn't need to ask to know which one it was.

"Why didn't you come to me, Bells?" he asked, his voice filled with pain.

"Dad, if I had come to you, you'd have locked me up like a prisoner."

"My baby girl was subjected to being manhandled on a regular basis, and everyone around her just sat back and let it happen! They chose to keep the one person who could've put a stop to everything out of it! Jesus, Bells, I'm your father. I'm supposed to protect you, dammit."

"They didn't hide it from you out of spite; they hid it because I would have turned my back on everyone. I was stupidly blinded by my loyalty to James," I answered him firmly.

"What was so special about Edward? Why him and not me?"

"The first night James hit me, I had to get away. I got in my car and left. I just drove and then I found myself at Edward's. My heart drove me there. Daddy, you _know _about the bond Edward and I have; the bond we've always had. I love him," I cried, "and I've been in love with him for a long time. I'm not proud of what I put him through, but he never faltered. He's been there for me every step of the way. And the things that you said to him in there, he didn't deserve that," I chastised, wiping my tears away angrily.

"Bells, I know I was wrong, and I said a lot of things that were pretty harsh. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking; I just reacted to what he told me," he replied with a shake of his head.

"You hurt him, and when Edward hurts, I hurt. Doesn't that picture you're holding in your hands show you he cares? He's not the bad guy, Daddy. So why are you making him out to be one?"

"Christ, I don't think Edward's a bad guy, Bells. I'm not so self-absorbed that I can't admit I owe my life to him. He's been an amazing addition to our lives and I'll never be able to thank him enough for all he's done in regards to taking care of you. Now, honestly, even though he was there through my darkest days, I never gave any thought to how much he might care for me. I thought he did it all for you…until now," Charlie answered, averting his gaze back to the photo of us at the rehabilitation facility.

"There was a time when I wanted to call and tell you, you know," I admitted, picking at my fingernails.

"What stopped you?"

"I was afraid of disappointing you; of having you look down on me for putting myself in a situation like that."

"Oh Bells," Charlie gasped and before I could blink I was wrapped in my father's embrace. "_Never. _I wouldn't have been disappointed. Listen to me, nothing that bastard did to you was your fault. You have to know that. I just thank God that you're okay. You know, Edward filled me in on the recent change in your…uh…relationship."

_He did?_

"Please tell me you didn't lash out at him about that, too," I muttered, pulling away from Charlie to look at him.

"No, of course not. Hell I've been hoping for that since that boy first walked through our front door. I gave him my blessing so to speak at the hospital, you know."

"How's that? We hadn't even admitted to each other how we felt at that point," I asked, completely confused and not understanding why Edward hadn't mentioned it before.

"Bells, I may be from the stone age, but I know love when I see it. And I wasn't the only one. Everyone knew how Edward felt about you. It was written in his every move. Anyway, I meant it. I'm happy for you guys, but are you sure you're ready to jump into another serious relationship so soon?"

"I told you how I feel about him. Daddy, I was leaving James for Edward the night this all happened."

"Did Edward know that?"

"No one but my co-worker Angela knew. I mean, Edward knows now, but I was originally going to leave James and then go to Edward to tell him the truth. So it's not like I just jumped into a relationship with him."

"If you ask me," Charlie started, his brow arched, "the two of you started a relationship when that prick was gone in Iraq."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I questioned, genuinely curious as we started to walk out of the office and into the hallway.

"Wasn't my place," was his gruff reply. His eyes then turned straight ahead as his brow furrowed and he released a heavy sigh. "Think I better go have a talk with him."

I looked in the direction he was staring and saw Edward hunched over in a chair on the balcony. He looked awful. His hands were pulling relentlessly at his hair and his face was scrunched in pure agony. My eyes started to tear up again just upon seeing how utterly distraught he was and knowing that the only person who could fix this was my father.

"Dad," I started and looked up at him in both fear and question.

"Don't worry, Bells," Charlie stated softly, placing his hand on my shoulder, "I'm just going to do what a father does when he's wrong. I'm going to apologize and I swear, I won't hurt him. Though, he is with my baby now so I can't promise I won't scare him a little bit."

I groaned in aggravation as I knew exactly what Edward was about to go through and then smiled with a shake of my head as my father looked at me over his shoulder and winked.

_Shit._

**Ok, so it was a monster chapter at just under 10,000 words. I intended to include Charlie's POV, but moved it to the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed that little slice of a lemon! Some have asked about how long Bella will be in pain and I can happily say the story will jump ahead a few weeks within the next couple of chapters and Bella will be making an improvement. Just bare with me! It wouldn't be realistic for me to have Bella beaten so badly and then jump into bed with Edward immediately, lol. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ChPOV**

Well, that certainly wouldn't go down in my books as the _easiest _conversation I'd ever had. Bells had me squirming in my seat throughout the entire talk. Emotional confrontations always gave me an uneasy feeling so I had avoided them at all costs. But seeing the hurt that I'd inflicted on my baby girl just by lashing out at Edward made me ill.

Hell, Edward was a father's dream come true. While I didn't approve of him keeping what had been happening to Bella from me, I knew that boy loved her above anything else. And although I was too angry at the time, I was calm enough now to admit he had good reason in asking me why I hadn't put a stop to the relationship Bella had with James. And the worst part was I didn't have an answer. I knew that prick wasn't the one for my Bells. All he'd done since he'd entered her life was hurt her. The only good thing to have ever come from her knowing him was meeting Edward.

I'd be the first to say that I wasn't always the best father to Bella. When my ex-wife, Renee, passed away, I kind of went off the deep end. I fell into drinking my pain away and it eventually got out of hand. With my son, Emmett, away at college, Bella was left to take on the burden I'd inadvertently placed on her shoulders. She was faced with having to concentrate on her grades, maintaining the house and bills, and then, to top it all off, worry about me. Even through the drunken stupor I was in most of the time, I still somehow managed to notice how much easier it seemed to be on her when Edward was around. He helped her with things around the house, let her talk stuff out, and would even take her out of the house to get her mind off of everything that was weighing her down. That prick James only ever came around if he wanted to take her to some party at First Beach or who knows where. And being the wonderful father that I was at the time; I never did anything to stop him. Instead, I'd relied on an 18 year-old boy, Edward, to look after her and make sure she didn't drink.

By the time I'd gotten help and completed rehab, with the help of my daughter and Edward, it was too late to put an end to their relationship. James had already secured an apartment in Seattle to come back to once he returned from war. Is it so bad to have wished he'd never returned? The years that James was gone overseas were the happiest days of my daughter's life. I, along with Emmett and Edward's family, all noticed what was transpiring between my daughter and Edward. Their smiles and mannerisms with each other left nothing to the imagination. Had Bells not been involved with James, I'm positive she and Edward would have gotten together by the end of the first summer. I guess part of the reason that never happened would be my fault. Obviously, Bella had inherited loyalty from my side of the family. She remained true to James, just as I had stuck by Renee for so long, defending her against her problems.

However, those were also the happiest days of my life as well. Edward and Bella made sure to return to Forks every other weekend while away at college which also happened to coincide with Emmett's trips home. Edward, Emmett, and I would go fishing or hunting while Bella would fix up the house for me and then cook us dinner with what we'd caught that day. Or we would sit down with a good game of baseball or football. We'd go down to the reservation at La Push and visit with my old friend, Billy Black. I was truly living. I was sober with great friends surrounding me, a son getting a degree at a prestigious university, my daughter making me proud with her child psychology degree and counseling troubled teens, and then ultimately knowing that there was a remarkable young man looking out for her in my absence; a man that I looked to as my own son.

The same man that I had just ripped apart half an hour ago in his home.

I shook my head and made my way outside, where Edward sat on a chair, obviously worked up, thanks to my temper and protective nature with my baby.

"If you're coming out here to yell some more, make sure Bella isn't in the living room to witness, please. She doesn't need any more stress," he whispered without looking up.

"Edward, son, there's something I need to say, and I need you to listen. I'm not gonna yell at you anymore. I promised Bella I wouldn't, and I meant it. Do you mind?" I questioned, gesturing to the seat across from him. Edward nodded, but still refused to meet my eyes. His gaze remained locked on his hands, and I'm fairly certain his eyes were closed. Although, it did nothing to hide the redness that showed he'd been crying.

_Christ, what have I done? _I blew out a heavy breath and scratched at the back of my head awkwardly. I sucked at this stuff.

"Look, I'm not good at this kind of thing, so I'm just gonna start by saying I'm sorry. I was wrong to come at you like I did in there," I mumbled, hoping it came across as sincere, but when Edward's eyes met mine in narrow slits, I started to second-guess that.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, Charlie. And you had good reason to come after me. I would've done the same thing in your situation. Besides, it's not like you didn't say anything that I hadn't thought about myself," Edward said with a heavy sigh as he averted his eyes back to the ground.

I couldn't help it when my jaw went slack and my eyes widened. Thankfully, the kid didn't see my reaction to his words. Never in a million years would I have thought that Edward would be blaming himself for this stuff. I guess given all that had happened it made sense; I just hadn't given it any thought. I'd never stopped to consider exactly how this ordeal with James had affected Edward.

"No, son, I _was _wrong. I shouldn't have unleashed my anger like that. But I think, given how much you obviously care about her, that you can understand where I'm coming from. Edward, I'm still not happy about having been kept in the dark, but you know Bells better than anyone. I believe you when you say she would have turned her back on all of us. It also wasn't fair of me to place the blame all on your shoulders when my own son also knew about this and never bothered to pick up the phone and call me. There were a lot of people involved and I singled you out," I told him, clearing my throat to take a break.

Edward lifted his head, running his fingers through his hair. I assume that's a nervous habit of his; it's a wonder he even has any hair left.

"Charlie, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I meant what I said at the hospital, Edward. I can't thank you enough. Listen, I'm not good at putting stuff into words; I don't have much experience in talking about this kind of thing. But you've got to know what you mean to us, son. You have single-handedly saved our small family time and time again; starting when Renee passed away. I don't think I need to make a list for you as I'm sure you can remember. If it hadn't been for your persistence in persuading me to get help, I'm not sure I would have. You fought for Bella's happiness and I owe you my life for making me see my shortcomings," I ranted as Edward suddenly stood.

"You and Bella really are too much the same, you know that? You've both got me up on this pedestal, like I'm some kind of saint that does no wrong! I appreciate your kind words, but they aren't true. You both refuse to see the bad side of me!"

Well, shit. I didn't see this one coming. What the hell was I supposed to do now? As I looked up into Edward's eyes, I could see the battle he was fighting within himself. The poor guy was being tormented by thoughts that just wouldn't leave him alone. I started to wonder if Bella was the only one that needed to talk to someone because it seemed as if it might just benefit Edward as well.

"What bad stuff are you referring to? And you can just forget about the pedestal. Neither I, nor Bella, have ever put you on one. We simply look at the positive rather than negative."

"You were right, okay? I should've turned in that fucking file the moment I had enough evidence. I should've ripped Bella from that situation the second she needed saving. Instead, I sat back and let it happen. She claims I've never failed her, but that's all I've done for the past two years, Charlie! Sure, I was there when she needed me to clean up the aftermath, but if I was a true friend, I never would have let that shit happen to begin with. I should've called you and let you handle it."

Edward was pacing back and forth across his balcony like a mad man and I just couldn't stand to watch the kid tear himself down the way he was. I rose to my feet and stopped him short, taking a firm hold of both his arms to stop him from moving, forcing him to look at me.

"Knock that shit off! You are not a failure, Edward, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to my Bells. That amazing woman in there, my baby girl, loves you so much she was ready to rip me to shreds moments ago. Do you think she'd want to hear you saying these things about yourself? See you tormenting yourself like this?"

"I've tried to explain it to her a few times, but she always pushes it aside like it's nothing. She argues that I'm wrong, but she doesn't know what it feels like for me. I know she loves me, and God help me, I love her too, more than she'll ever know, but none of that makes my past bad decisions anymore right."

"Son, have you ever thought about talking to someone about all of this?" I asked with caution, not sure of how the kid would take it.

"You mean a shrink, right?"

"Look, I'm not trying to say you're mentally unstable, but you're obviously struggling, as is Bells. I just think it would benefit you both to get some help. Just don't let this come between you and my baby girl, Edward. I know I've never said it outright, but you're like a son to me and I'd hate to have to come after you for hurting her. She's been through enough, and if you were to hurt her in anyway, I'm afraid of what would happen to her. I'm not sure she'd be able to come back from that kind of pain."

"I may not have it all figured out, Chief, but I can promise you that's the one thing I'll _never _do. To hurt Bella would be suicide for me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, much less without her."

"Mm'kay, as long as we're clear," I grinned, patting the kid on the back. "No hard feelings, all right?"

"Yeah. Since you're here and SPD will be here in about forty-five minutes, do you wanna stay? I told Bella I'd extend the invitation to you for dinner tonight." He'd shoved his hands deep into his pockets and seemed to have eased up just slightly.

"I'd like to stay for the questioning, but I think I'll opt out for dinner tonight. I've got a hunting trip planned with Billy early in the morning, but you and Bells should come up once she's feeling better."

"Definitely," Edward smiled as we re-entered the loft. I headed off to the bathroom and gestured to Edward with my head that he should go and check on Bells, who was in his bedroom.

As he nodded and headed off in that direction, I purposely began to recite the lyrics to old songs in my head, praying I wouldn't hear anything I shouldn't.

I wasn't surprised when Bells kept her distance from Edward once the SPD arrived. She was smart enough to know they'd draw their own opinions and assumptions as to what was going on. When Edward brought the file out and the officers began to go through it, discussing everything in it with him, Bells' true strength showed. She stood behind the couch and placed her hands encouragingly upon Edward's shoulders, as if she were daring them to accuse him of falsifying evidence.

The officers were very respectful in the questions they'd asked Edward and Bells, and even the couple they'd asked me. However, my state of mind was horrible. Having never seen Bells beaten except for this one time, going through that file had filled me with rage. Seeing the proof of what my baby girl had been subjected to all this time brought the over-protective father out in me and as someone who already had a high hatred for domestic violence against women, it was not a good combination. The blood pumped through my veins and as soon as the officers left, I said my goodbyes to Edward and Bells. Of course, Edward had caught on that something was wrong with me and followed me out to my squad car.

"Charlie, where are you going?"

"I think you know and don't try to stop me."

"Are you insane? Going there isn't going to solve anything!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Look, you got your shot at him. Now it's my turn to protect my daughter like I should have a long time ago. It's about time I do something right," I told him, sliding into the driver's seat.

"She wouldn't want this and you know it," he told me lowly.

"Get back inside," I told him as I caught Bells' gaze from the balcony. "She's waiting for you, and you're just wasting time out here. I know the consequences of what I'm about to do, but she's worth the risk."

Without another word, I started the car and ripped away from the curb.

I was going to pay that prick, James, a visit and I knew there was a possibility I'd be leaving that hospital without my damn badge.

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how fucked up this day had turned out; this day that had started so wonderfully. I hurried back to the elevator to head up to Bella. As soon as I got inside, I whipped out my phone and dialed Emmett.

"What do you want, dipshit?"

"Em, listen to me. You have to fucking call Charlie," I told him, the urgency coming through in my voice.

"My dad? What's going on?"

"Long story, but he's on his way to see James, and he's in a _real _bad frame of mind. You've _got _to stop him! I tried to keep him from leaving, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Fuck! Where's Bells?"

"She's in the loft waiting for me; I'm on my way up. I'm going to have a hard enough time trying to explain to her what's about to happen if he isn't stopped. Quite frankly, given everything that's happened in the past two or three hours, this is the straw that will break the proverbial camel's back."

"I'm hanging up now, but you and I are going to talk later, fucker."

The line went dead just as I reentered the loft. Bella was leaning against the kitchen bar, her eyes searching mine fearfully. I didn't even bother trying to mask my anxiety as I'm sure she had a fairly good idea as to what was happening. Bella wrapped her arms around me as soon as I was within reach.

"He's going to the hospital, isn't he?" she asked; her voice shaky and quiet.

"Yes. I called Em on my way up; he's gonna call and try to talk him down. Baby, I'm so sorry. I tried, but as you saw, he wouldn't listen to me."

"Edward, this isn't your fault. You did what you could. But if he gets to the hospital and does something outrageous, he could lose his badge," she said with a gulp. "If he loses his job, that's it for him. Being a cop is all Charlie knows…"

I simply shushed her, whispering words of comfort into her ear as she began to fall apart in my arms.

"I know it's scary, B, but why don't we both try to calm down and give Em a chance to work his magic, huh?" I could feel Bella's body freeze against me and instantly knew I wouldn't like what was coming.

"Emmett won't be able to stop him, E. You have to take me to the hospital," she demanded, causing my eyes to nearly pop out of my head.

"_What?_ Bella, there is no way in hell I'm taking you anywhere near the hospital. Not while that motherfucker is in there."

"James is more than likely handcuffed to a fucking hospital bed and his room is probably guarded, Edward. Plus, I'll have you with me. But I'm not going to sit back while my father goes on a suicide mission! Either you take me or I'll call a damn cab," Bella threatened as she ripped away from me and went to grab her coat.

I placed my hands on the bar, gripping it with everything I had while I tried, to no avail, to calm myself down. I could see Bella from the corner of my eye struggling to pull her shoes on and as much as I hated to see that, I couldn't bring myself to move.

That is until she grabbed her phone and began punching in a number. I growled embarrassingly loud and crossed the room to her, yanking the phone from her hand and pressing end.

"What are yo…" she questioned with a shriek.

"You're. Not. Taking. A. Cab," I gritted through my teeth, flexing my jaw. I knew she could tell I was beyond angry, but I don't think she fully understood why. I wasn't so blind that I couldn't see she was hurt by my actions and tone of voice. Knowing Bella, she probably assumed I was angry with _her, _when in truth, I was angry at the situation.

With the exception of this morning, or afternoon rather, I'd had a pretty shitty day and this was not helping. I grabbed my keys in one hand, Bella's hand in the other, and we made our way out of the loft to my car in the parking garage. I peeled out, speeding out into the street, my knuckles white against the wheel.

Several minutes had passed with an eerie, tension filled silence permeating the car when I felt, more than heard Bella starting to say something. Not even bothering to hear what she said, I shook my head and kept my gaze on the road.

"Don't," I said firmly and probably a little more harshly than I should have.

I actually expected Bella to argue with me, but instead she turned her head and remained silent the rest of the way. I knew I was being a class A jackass; completely opposite of the me that Bella knew. Given all she'd been through, this was the last thing she needed from me. But as it was, I had just started our first fight.

I felt like complete shit.

Apparently, I'd become so lost in my own personal hell that I'd failed to realize Bella had been silently crying. My only indication was the soft sniffles I heard upon parking the car at the hospital. And judging from the speed with which she exited my car, she couldn't wait to get away from me. This tension I had caused between us in such a short span of time was suddenly suffocating me.

Pushing my anger back for a moment, I hurried to catch up with her and gently grasped her arm. But she jerked away from me and shot me a look over her shoulder that broke my heart.

"Not now," she said coolly before continuing in a forward motion.

"B, please," I called after her, running to catch up.

"I'm sorry that asking you to bring me here, to a place I _hate_, so I can try to save my father's career is such a big inconvenience for you," she cried as her words hit me like a ton of bricks.

This was worse than I thought. Her emotional state was just too sensitive. "It's not an inconvenience, baby. I really am sorry for snapping at you. I was an ass, and while I know you think it's you that I'm mad at, you're wrong. I'm pissed off because you're going through this shit. I'm just as concerned about Charlie as you are, but I'm more afraid of what's going to happen if you see James."

"What do you think is gonna happen, Edward? I know you don't like the idea of bringing me here at all, and I'm sorry if it seems that I'm being selfish or neglecting the way you feel about this. I could've just left and came on my own; I would have if I'd known you would act like this, but dammit, I need you here with me. I _want _you here with me and I thought after everything…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and pulled her into my arms, burying my face in her hair as she sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh, stop," I whispered against her ear. "We've both had a hard day and I don't think anything either of us can say now is going to make this any better. Let's just start over, okay? I don't want to fight with you, Bella."

Bella then looked up at me and gave a small smile. "I don't want to fight with you either," she quietly said, bringing her hand up and running a finger along my jaw. I couldn't help myself. I bent down and gently kissed her, letting my lips linger for a moment before pulling back.

"We better get in there," I told her as I laced our fingers together and pulled her towards the doors. "Do you want me to call my dad?"

"Why?" she asked, obviously confused.

"If he's here, we can have him check you out before we leave. If you'd rather wait until we have them over for dinner that's fine, but you're still in a lot of pain, B, and our _activities_ of late aren't exactly helping," I told her, arching a brow as she shyly looked away, her face turning three different shades of red.

"Only if he's here, Edward; I don't want him to have to make a special trip up here." I nodded in response as my phone buzzed.

"It's Em," I mouthed to Bella as I put the phone to my ear. "Yeah? Shit, Emmett, you were supposed to stop him! What floor? Okay, we're on our way up. Yeah, we just got here." As I hung up, Bella moved to stand in front of me, anxiously waiting.

"Well?"

"Em tried to talk to him and Charlie wouldn't budge. So, Em and Rose raced down here only to find Charlie being reprimanded by Crowley and the other guard. Apparently, your father threw a punch. Em said that right now, it's looking like your dad may get off with a slap on the wrist, but James is going fucking crazy in that room, demanding his lawyer. When we get up there, being that Crowley is one of the officers involved, I don't want you to leave my side."

"But if Crowley sees us together, won't he make assumptions that could hurt our case against James?"

"Bella, our relationship status may raise some questions, but it has no bearing on the case. The case against James is solid. He's going down for multiple accounts of assault and battery. Besides, it's none of Crowley's fucking business and I dare that dick to say otherwise."

As we entered the elevator to head up to the fifth floor, Bella chuckled beside me. "What are you laughing at?"

"You. Getting all defensive against that asshole, Crowley. It's cute."

"_Cute? _Oh, hell no. Can't you come up with something more flattering?" I whined petulantly.

"Well, you said other activities weren't helping my condition so it's best I not say what I really think," she whispered suggestively into my ear.

"I did say that, didn't I?" I grinned, kissing the top of her head. "We'll continue this conversation later, I can promise you that," I assured her with a wink just as the doors opened to our floor.

Bella leaned against me with her left hand on my back, fisted into my shirt. My arm tight around her waist, I helped her to walk to the nurses' station where Emmett paced and Rose sat. As soon as Rose caught sight of us, she smirked with a knowing spark in her eye. _So much for keeping things quiet about us._ I knew the first thing she would do upon leaving here would be to call Alice. Then not only would the Pixie start hounding us for details, but the fib I'd told this morning would be blown to shit.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked as Emmett approached. It was obvious how wound up he was just from the rigid way he stood. Bella had released my shirt and weaved her fingers with those of my right hand in a firm grip.

"He's being questioned. Why the fuck didn't you tell me about it?"

_Fuck! _I didn't even think about Charlie telling Emmett. Seriously, would this day ever end?

"Em, please, don't. We've had enough to deal with today, okay?" Bella stepped up.

"No, Bells. Edward, man, I thought we were in this shit together? You couldn't just fucking tell me? I had to hear it from my father, dude." He was pissed and honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"I didn't keep it from anyone out of spite, Em. But I can't explain it very well either. I'll just tell you like I told Charlie; I'm sorry and if I could go back in time, I'd have turned it in a long time ago. But I can't," I told him in a hushed tone, trying not to draw any attention from the other guests in the waiting room.

"Yeah, you're right. You can't and look what's happened as a result," he hissed. This time Bella broke away to stand in front of me and for as small as she was, she was awfully intimidating as she stared him in the eye.

"Emmett, that's enough!" she bit out angrily. "I've already rung Dad's ass over this and don't think I won't have your ass, too. This is _not _Edward's fault, and there are more important things to worry about right now. Dad's in there, and he could lose his fucking job over this shit, Em."

"B…" I pleaded, placing my hand on her shoulder. I hated that she was fighting with her family because of me. This whole situation was just one big clusterfuck of fucked up. Bella took a step back, pressing her back against my front as I once again wrapped my arm around her waist.

Emmett's expression softened as he nodded and then sighed heavily. "Ed, man, I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault, I'm just pissed off and…"

"Em, its okay. I get it. Did they get James to calm down?"

"Yeah, only after the doctors went in there to administer a fast acting sedative. He nearly broke the bar off the damn bed," Rose scoffed then glanced between Bella and I. "Bella, I'm starving. It'll be a while before Charlie comes out. Do you want to head down to the cafeteria with me?"

Seriously, they were going to do this shit here? I loved our friends, but this was ridiculous. Bella quietly nodded and when she turned to me, she rolled her eyes where only I could see, causing me to smile.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, biting her lip.

"Coffee would be good. Be careful, okay?"

"There's that mother hen again," Bella smiled, and without a second thought about those who surrounded us, I pulled her close and crushed my lips to hers for a quick, chaste kiss.

I couldn't help but wink when she pulled away with a dazed look in her eye. As she and Rose walked away, Emmett clapped me on the back with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.

"Oh wow, Eddie, my man, it seems we have more to talk about than just my Pops. I finally get to have the talk with you."

"Emmett, I swear to God, if you give me the talk or refer to me as your man again, and I'll beat your ass into the ground. You all pushed us into this, remember?"

"Well, obviously, it didn't take much," he boasted as we both sat down in the chairs against the wall.

"Not much at all," I sighed before giving him the general rundown, omitting the parts we wanted to keep private. All they needed to know was we'd talked and were now together. I didn't think telling Emmett about how I'd cum all over his baby sister in the shower would have benefited anyone.

**BPOV**

On the way to the elevator, Rose kept shooting knowing glances at me, smiling to herself. At least it was Rose that found out first and not Alice. That little fairy, while I loved her dearly, would have been bouncing off the walls like a damn ping pong ball about now.

Once the doors to the elevator shut, Rose turned to me.

"You two sure seem awful cozy and judging from that kiss Edward just planted on you, I'd say last night went as planned?"

"Last night may have gone as planned, but instead of being able to enjoy our new status today, we're dealing with this bullshit," I muttered.

"Girl, if we weren't knocked up, I'd say we should talk about it over a drink, but we can't. And don't think I haven't heard about what you guys did to stall Alice this morning," Rose laughed, clearly enjoying it.

"That was all Edward, and in an attempt to keep Alice from coming over, I grabbed the phone and went along with it. Thank God for Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"Soooo, what happened?"

"Well, I did what you suggested; I put it all out there. Edward tried to stop me, saying he had something to say first, but I wouldn't let him. I don't mean any offense, but we kind of want to keep everything between us. I'm just not as comfortable as you and Alice are talking about this kind of thing."

"Bella, I'm not expecting you to spill every damn detail. I just, I know you are probably dying to talk about it with someone and I figured it'd be easier to tell me the nitty gritty stuff considering Al is his sister, ya know?" she told me as we stepped off and started down the hall to the cafeteria.

"I will say that last night was amazing. I had a mini meltdown when I told him exactly how I felt because at first, he just stared at me. And when he saw I was about to hole myself up in the bathroom, he snapped out of whatever fog he was in and long story short, told me he loved me. We were both crying like a bunch of fools too," I told her quietly.

"Who kissed who?"

"He kissed me," I replied with a smile, figuring that wasn't telling too much. My stomach fluttered just thinking back to the amazing feeling that had coursed through me last night when Edward had kissed me for the first time; when I'd first tasted him and realized I'd never get enough.

"Wow, look at that blush!" Rose teased. "Eddie must have done a hell of job if it's making you blush like that even now! And did you guys…"

"I'm not giving any details, Rose."

"Well, I know you guys didn't do _that, _Bella, but surely you did something! I mean, Emmett told me about him dry humping you the other morning so you _had _to have felt him at some point."

Oh, I was going to kill him! Edward Anthony Cullen had told my _brother _of all people about the other morning!

"Oh shit, I wasn't supposed to tell you that! Look, don't be mad at Edward. Emmett said he was a complete mess last night when they were at the bar. He was confused about what to do and was worried he'd be pushing you into something you weren't ready for. And judging by the bulge that boy carries around in his pants anytime you're near, I'd say it won't be long after you're healed that you guys seal the deal, if you can even wait that long."

"Rose! First, I'm not discussing Edward's _package_. Second, I never noticed a hard-on until that morning, and third…what the hell were you doing eyeing my man's junk when you're with Emmett?" I hissed as Rose carried our trays from the register over to a table in the back of the cafeteria.

"You know you want to get back at him for telling Em, so get even and spill a few dirty secrets. If you never noticed a hard-on, you were more naïve than I thought. And I wasn't eyeing it, but it's kind of hard to miss when you're a hormonal pregnant woman. Eddie's packing, isn't he?"

"Rose, I'm not talking about this," I said firmly, biting my lip and pulling my phone out of my purse.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, arching a brow.

"I may not give you the dirty details, but I'm going to make him think I did. This is Bella Swan getting even."

Rose laughed loudly and ate while I began my war.

**I CANNOT believe you told my BROTHER about you feeling me up the other morning! –B**

**Shit, baby, I can explain. Is Rose interrogating you like Em is doing to me?- E**

**Yes! She asked for one dirty little secret and I sort of caved. Sry. –B**

**Oh really? And just what dirty little secret might that be?- E**

I glanced up at Rose with an evil smirk on my face, not believing how easy this was. I knew without seeing him that Edward was already uneasy knowing that I now knew he'd spilled to Emmett last night.

**Only that the first thing I'm going to do once I'm feeling up to par is drop to my knees and…**

I stopped there, waiting for the reply I knew was coming. I'd never done anything like this before and was surprised to find out how much it excited me. Edward wouldn't be able to think straight for the rest of the night and it was going to fun watching him squirm.

**Bella? You're going to drop to your knees and do what exactly?- E**

**I'm going to drop to my knees and suck your massive cock into my mouth, then swallow every last delicious fucking drop you've got to give. XOXO- B**

I laughed hysterically once I pressed send, my hands shaky as I could feel the blood going to my cheeks. Rose's fork dropped to her tray with a clatter as she looked at me.

"Okay, what the hell did you just say to him? You're shaky, laughing like a psycho and blushing all at the same time, bitch."

I told myself _to hell with it. _It would be fun to have someone other than me knowing what had crawled up Edward's ass once we got back to the nurses' station. I handed Rose my phone and smiled once more when Rose placed her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles.

"Shit, Bella, I said get even! Not kill the guy! Had I known getting with Edward was what it would take to get the little slut in you to come out, I'd have made it happen long ago!" I then heard my phone buzz in her grasp. Rose glanced at the screen and shook her head before passing it to me.

**Fuck me…Get your ass up here NOW! –E**

**That's what I plan to do, sweetie. –B**

A few minutes passed before he finally responded.

**Isabella, I fucking swear, GET UP HERE!- E**

**I don't respond to yelling, Edward. Ask nicely.- B**

**Fuck it, I'm on my way. –E**

"Oh shit! Rose, I pushed him too far, I think. He's coming up here!" I exclaimed, panicked. I had no idea what to do.

"Well, he's certainly not coming to talk, Bella. Time to step up the game. We'll take the elevator in the next corridor over and claim you didn't see the text. When he comes down and sees you in the nurses' station, he won't be dumb enough to try something with Emmett right there. He'll be forced to wait."

"Do you realize how much trouble this is going to get me into?" I laughed as we hurried out of the cafeteria and down the hall.

"Just think about what you'll get out of it!" Rose replied as we turned the corner just as the elevator a few feet behind us dinged. Rose looked at me wide-eyed, knowing full well it was Edward and literally pulled me the rest of the way to the elevator in the next corridor. I could faintly hear Edward's voice calling out my name huskily as the doors closed.

"Crap, that was close," I choked out, struggling to catch my breath between the pain in my ribs. "Dammit, I forgot his coffee!"

"Forget the coffee, girl. That's the last thing on that man's mind right now." Rose chuckled as we stepped out and began to make our way through the hospital back to the nurses' station. Thankfully, I'd had enough time to get myself together and was breathing normally again.

"Do you guys have any idea what's up with Edward? He tore out of here like a bat out of hell," Emmett questioned, standing from his seat as we approached.

"Let's just say Bella got even with your boy Eddie. Trust me when I say it's best you not hear the details," Rose told him quietly with a smug smile.

"What? Bells…that's just sick, man! You're my sister…" he whined, covering his ears and then moving his hands to pull at his short hair.

"Em, quit acting like a two year old. I need you to play along and act like everything's cool okay? He'll be back in just a second," I pleaded.

"Okay, just, if you start to do _anything, _warn my ass first."

Rose and I laughed just as the elevator dinged and my beautiful man stepped out, meeting my gaze heatedly. I just smirked and looked back to Rose like we were in a deep conversation. I could see Edward stalking toward me in my peripheral vision and the way in which he moved was stirring something in my nether regions. I almost felt bad about having started this game with him when we were currently here to deal with my father's transgression. But it was almost impossible to stop. Knowing Edward was _mine _now, and having tasted him and felt the pure bliss of the pleasure he could bring me, it was all I could think about. A burning desire had been ignited inside of me and it wasn't showing any signs of going out any time soon.

I was already having a hard enough time trying to deal with my injuries and still manage intimacy as it was, but now I was just being cruel egging Edward on that way. Especially when he and I both knew there was no way we could do anything about it.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I felt his hard body and rock-hard cock press against my backside, his arms wrapping gently, yet tightly around my waist. He lowered his head to place a quick kiss just below my ear, his hair brushing against my temple.

"You don't play fair, Ms. Swan," he whispered lowly into my ear. "You'll pay for that."

My skin broke out in goosebumps as he breathed out against my neck and a rush of arousal soaked my panties. If we kept this up, I was going to have to buy more lingerie…and soon.

I swallowed thickly, thankful Rose and Emmett had mind enough to turn their backs and begin their own conversation. "Do tell. How exactly are you going to," I started before lowering my voice, "_punish _me?"

Edward hissed against me and thrust his hips a little harder against my backside. I took a quick look around and noticed that while a few people had looked in our direction, Edward was managing to mask what was really going on. I suspected we just looked like a normal couple talking quietly. Oh, if they only knew.

"You may not be physically able to suck my cock at the moment, but there's _nothing _stopping me from tongue-fucking you into oblivion tonight," he rasped as my body instantly caught fire, throbbing with need, and I couldn't stop the whimper that had slipped from my lips.

Never would I have imagined Edward and I talking like this to one another. But damn if I didn't enjoy it. I subtly moved my hips, effectively brushing my ass firmly against his erection.

"As wonderfully appealing as that thought is," I started before taking a step away and turning to face him, "who says I'm gonna let you?" I finished, arching a brow at him before crossing over to the chairs against the wall where Rose and Emmett were now seated.

Emmett's head was buried in his hands and his fingers plugging his ears as Rose's eyes flitted over my shoulder at Edward then to me, winking in approval. I didn't need to turn around to know Edward was fuming right now.

"Em, I'll be back in a minute," Edward gritted out as Emmett's head rose and looked at him in confusion.

"Where you goin'?"

"I need some fucking air," Edward turned his steely gaze to me for a moment before turning and storming away.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Emmett questioned as he turned to me.

"Nothing you want to hear, trust me. In fact, I think I may have gone too far," I replied quietly, suddenly overcome with an incredible amount of guilt.

"Bella, I think we may have misjudged how Eddie was going to react," Rose told me in a hushed tone. "What may have been fun and games to you seems to have been anything _but _to Edward."

"What do I do, Rose? I was really getting into it with him and then he said something that both turned me on and kind of freaked me out at the same time; which in turn caused me to react and say something that I probably shouldn't have," I vented.

"Em, sugar, can you run and get me another water?"

"What? Rosie, you and Bells just came from the cafeteria!" Emmett complained but with a pointed look from Rose, he was up and gone without another word.

"Now tell me, what the hell did he say that both turned you on and freaked you out?"

"Oh God, do I really have to tell you, Rose? It's embarrassing," I whined, placing my palm over my face.

"Just tell me, Bella. I know you don't want to divulge any of the dirty details but if you want to fix this, you need to tell me what happened."

"I won't tell you word for word, but he mentioned going down on me," I mumbled. I could feel the inevitable blush take over instantly.

"Okay, I can understand the turning you on, but why in the world would that freak you out?" she asked, arching a brow quizzically at me.

"I've nev…no one's ever…"

Rose's eyes grew wide as she stared at me. "Are you telling me that in all those years you were with that prick, he never went south once?"

I shook my head, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Trust me, there's nothing to be freaked out about. If you get someone who does it right, it can be fucking amazing, Bella. What's got me even more curious now is what did you say to him before he walked away?"

"I said 'who says I'm gonna let you.' I didn't mean it to challenge him; I was just being flirty, but I don't think he got that."

"This is all kinds of fucked up, bitch. We're here because your Dad punched a prisoner, who's in custody, and he may be charged with police brutality and yet you and Edward are in a sexting session gone bad," Rose said wryly then burst into giggles.

I scowled at her with my arms folded across my chest. "I fail to find the humor in this, Rose."

"Chill out, Bella. Edward is as wrapped around your finger as Emmett is mine. Just fix it."

"How?"

"Well you've got three choices: call him, text him, or go to him."

I considered them all. If I went to him, I'd be too nervous and would more than likely fuck it up, putting my foot in my mouth. If I called him, I'd be reduced to a sobbing mess on the phone and didn't want to go there again. So that left texting him.

I sucked it up and pulled my phone out.

**I'm sorry, Edward.- B**

A few minutes passed before my phone buzzed against my hand.

**For what?-E**

**Are you kidding? For starting all this, for teasing you…it was cruel.-B**

To my surprise, my phone began to ring, Edward's name flashing on the display. I stood to answer it and walked a little ways from Rose to get some privacy.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"I take it that you took my walking out for some air to mean that I was angry with you, am I right?" he said softly with a chuckle, catching me off guard.

"Edward, you were pissed," I argued.

"Bella, I came out here for some air so I could cool down because I was literally seconds away from dragging you to my father's office and proving that you _would _let me," he growled. "The hospital is no place for that and this definitely isn't the time for it. Those texts you sent unleashed a side of me I've never had to deal with and I just don't trust myself right now."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Listen, we'll talk about this more at home, but I want you so badly right now that I don't trust myself not to do something rash, baby. It would be so easy for me to say to hell with it and drag you into my dad's office, but I've got to…we've got to wait this out, Bella. We don't want to rush things, okay? I promise I'll explain what I'm talking about when we get home, and I'll be back up in just a minute. But I am _not _angry with you. I may be feeling a lot of things, but anger is definitely not one of them."

"I love you, E. Hurry up, I miss you," I smiled into the phone.

"Well, when you say it like that…I'm on my way, beautiful," he answered just as tenderly.

With that he hung up, and just as I put my phone away, Crowley came marching out of the room they'd had my father in.

He stalled in front of the door and grinned smugly at me before pushing my father through.

In cuffs.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at Crowley.

"He hit a prisoner. That's police brutality so he's being brought down to the station. Looks like he'll be staying there for the night," Crowley replied. I wanted to ram my fist into his face so bad I could hardly stand it.

"That's bullshit and you know it. He's my father and was only protecting me," I snarled.

"You think just because he's your father it gives him the right to hit a prisoner? All I've gotten is shit from every single one of you since this whole thing started. I don't see anyone trying to take up for me when I…"

"Crowley, you will let Chief Swan go…now." I'd know that voice from anywhere, only now it wasn't soft like velvet. It was firm and held warning.

"You have no power over me, Cullen."

"You claim to be bringing the Chief in for police brutality, but you failed to realize that there are many different forms of police brutality and unless you want to be charged yourself, I'd suggest you let him go."

Edward was now standing in front of me, no doubt acting as a shield from Crowley.

"Are you threatening an officer?" Crowley said, his voice raising an octave.

"Edward, son, whatever you're thinking; it's best you just let em' take me in," my dad spoke up, shaking his head as he did so.

"Oh it's not a threat, it's a promise. You've done nothing but make wrongful accusations and harass myself and Ms. Swan since you first walked into Carter's room. I've got your superior on hold," Edward informed him, holding his phone up. "Should I let him explain it to you? All Chief Swan is guilty of is protecting his daughter. That bastard you've got holed up in there is one of the vilest human beings to walk the earth and instead of aiding in his demise, you're wreaking havoc on those he's hurt. Put yourself in Bella's shoes. Put yourself in Chief Swan's shoes. I don't know what happened to make you so hard-assed, but I suggest you take my advice and let him go. Because trust me, if you don't," Edward started and took a step towards him, "I _will _be going up to the police station and pressing charges against you. And believe me, they _will _stick."

My father simply looked at Edward in amazement, his lips curled up into a grin. Emmett was trying to hold back laughter behind Rose. Rose was in shock, and I wanted to leave this hospital as quickly as possible because after that whole scenario, I wanted Edward, and I wanted him _bad. _Seeing him go into lawyer mode sent all my lady bits into a sort of frenzy. It was always such a turn on when I used to attend some of his court hearings, and what I saw just now was no different.

"You don't scare me, Cullen. You can throw your attorney bullshit around all you want to, but the bottom line is you have no proof to back up your claims. The guys at the station will just see it as you coming after the cop that put the Chief behind bars," Crowley fumed, taking a step towards Edward.

This wasn't good. I loved what Edward was trying to do, but it was quickly reaching a point where Crowley could easily say something that would cause Edward to respond with violence.

"That's where you're wrong, Crowley. I've got your superior on hold, who I've told the whole story to, and you again fail to remember that I've got your _partner _on our side. Uley's witnessed everything. Should we give him a call?" Edward chuckled darkly.

Crowley's chest was rising and falling rapidly due to his anger as he glared a hole in Edward. He knew Edward had him so now it remained to be seen if Crowley could admit he was wrong and let my dad go.

I was trying to get a grip on myself as I was fighting with everything I had not to yank Edward into the nearest utility closet for some much needed relief. And I was still afraid things would progress to the next level and it would be both Edward and my father that spent the night in prison. Edward took a step back and reached his hand out behind his back in search of mine. I reached out and grasped it firmly as he gently pulled me against his back. His action only reminded me of just how in tune we were with each other. I knew without looking at him that he knew I'd be wigging out on the inside. This was his way of comforting me while still being on top of this showdown he had going with Crowley. I took the opportunity to bury my nose against his spine, inhaling his masculine scent, and feeling a wave of calm wash over me.

"I thought you were just friends?" Crowley laughed as I felt Edward's responding growl vibrate through his body. This was exactly what I was afraid of. Crowley had barely touched on the subject of Edward and I and already Edward was ready to throw down. I'd had enough. I stepped forward angrily.

"What we are to each other is none of your damned business!" I bit out. "Tell me something, Crowley. Is Carter paying you? Because I'm having a lot of trouble figuring out why you despise me so much. You've been full of nothing but hatred from the moment I met you."

"I'll let him go, but trust me, you'll be hearing about this later," Crowley snarled as he undid the cuffs and pushed my father away from him. Before Crowley had time to blink, my dad tapped his shoulder and once he'd turned around, Crowley was hit with a solid right hook. Edward smirked as Crowley looked up at him, clutching his nose.

"That's two counts of police brutality now," Crowley spat.

"Wrong again. See, Chief Swan was still in your custody when you roughly shoved him just now. You being knocked on your ass would easily pass for self-defense," Edward whispered lowly to him before wrapping his arm around me and walking away.

I watched as my dad came up behind Edward, clapping him on the back with what was possibly one of the biggest shit-eating grins I'd ever seen anyone sport. As we headed towards the elevator, a nurse headed us off, looking awfully agitated.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you folks to leave," she hissed.

"Actually, ma'am, do you know if Dr. Carlisle Cullen is working tonight?" Edward asked her politely, flashing his million-dollar smile and charming the pants right off of her. I knew firsthand how lethal that smile was as Edward dazzled me with it all the time. I watched as the nurse's stance softened and she shifted from foot to foot, obviously frazzled.

"Um, I don't believe so. Dr. Cope is currently making rounds."

"Okay thank you. I'll try and catch Dr. Cullen next time. You have a good night," he replied with another grin and a wink before pulling me closer and pressing a tender kiss to my temple. We then stood before the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. I wasn't so naïve to think that we wouldn't be hearing about all the shit Edward and Crowley stirred up tonight, but I couldn't have cared less.

It was all worth it. And now, with the confrontation out of mind, all I could focus on was getting my sexy as all hell boyfriend home so I could show him just how much I _appreciated _what he'd done tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

"Spill it, man. What happened with you and Bells last night?" Emmett questioned me with a smirk just as Bella and Rose disappeared behind the elevator doors.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Em, do we really have to talk about this?"

"Dude, we've all been waiting years for this day. Don't even try to feed me the bullshit about not giving up any deets just because she's my baby sister," he warned, arching his eyebrow high and smirking.

"Well, you know how I was going to get home and talk to her, tell her the truth?" I waited for him to nod and when he did I continued. "Yeah, well, so much for that. Bella caught me off guard and poured her heart out to me; then I reacted like a fucking idiot. I froze or something, but thankfully I came to my senses quick enough and stopped her from leaving. I felt horrible. She started degrading herself and I don't know; it sort of turned into a fight then the next thing I knew I was telling her about my horrible college rep," I explained in a rush. I felt really uncomfortable sharing this with Emmett considering Bella and I had agreed not to make everything in our relationship public knowledge.

"Whoa, you fucking told Bells about whoring yourself around? What the hell brought that out of you?" Emmett exclaimed, earning a firm slap to the back of the head from me. Before I could respond, my phone buzzed with a text from Bella.

**I CANNOT believe you told my BROTHER about you feeling me up the other morning! –B**

I was completely humiliated as I read her words because Rose now knew I was a perv and because Bella knew I'd spilled.

"You fucking told _Rose_ about my dry humping Bella?" I hissed as Emmett's eyes widened.

"She wasn't supposed to say anything," Emmett groaned, his face turning white as a sheet.

"Neither were you, fucker!" I stopped momentarily to run a shaky hand through my already frazzled hair. "I never thought I'd tell her about it either, but she had me up on this pedestal, saying all these things about me and acting as if I was saint and too good for her or some shit. I got pissed off at her putting herself down so I told her about the biggest skeleton I had in my closet. She never spoke a word about it and still hasn't. Right after that, I told her I loved her and the rest is staying between Bella and I. We want to keep some things for just us."

"I won't push for more than that, Ed, but I will tell you that I'm so damn happy you two are finally together. You should know that you're the only fucker I've ever trusted with her; so don't make me regret it. Now, if you don't mind, and I hate to change subjects, but what the hell happened today? You can start with the fucking file."

I shook my head and texted Bella, telling her I would explain blabbing to Emmett later and then asked if she was being interrogated like I was.

"SPD called me this morning and said an officer would be coming by to question me about the evidence I supposedly had against James. Being that I'd never told or showed anyone the file, I didn't want it to catch Bella off guard, so I showed it to her," I sighed as I finished my sentence and my phone buzzed.

**Yes! She asked for one dirty little secret and I sort of caved. Sry. –B**

**Oh really? And just what dirty little secret might that be?- E**

I could feel Emmett's eyes on me as I tapped out my text and hit send..

"Would you quit texting for a damn minute and tell me what the fuck was in that file?" he bit out.

I looked at Emmett, arching my brows with warning. "Pictures and full descriptions of what happened each night he'd hit her and she'd come to me to get away from him. I went into the kitchen while she looked at it. I didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes considering the fact that I was reminding her of everything she wants to forget. I had a panic attack and just when I thought she was going to hand my ass over to me, she did the complete opposite. After we talked and I got her to lay down for a bit, Charlie fucking showed up. I really hadn't planned on telling him right away. Matter of fact, I just assumed he'd eventually see it, being a cop and all."

My phone buzzed again and when I glanced at the message, my eyes went wide and my dick twitched; in front of her brother, no less.

**Only that the first thing I'm going to do once I'm feeling up to par is drop to my knees and… -B**

After questioning her about what she intended to do, the last thing I expected was for her to say she wanted to suck me off. Never in a million years did I think Bella, my sweet Bella, would say such a thing to me, much less through a fucking text. I was now hard as steel in a damn hospital with no way of relieving myself. And it wasn't only what she'd said; it was the _way _in which she'd said it. I wasn't sure if I could even explain the primal feeling it sent coursing through my veins. I literally felt like I would explode from wanting her so badly. Injured or not.

Of course, I wasn't saying I would actually take her and disregard her physical state, but that didn't stop me from thinking about it. All I really knew at the moment was I needed to see her and feel her in my arms. I replied to her, my hands shaking and told her to get her ass up here. Bella would know without even seeing me what frame of mind she'd put me in.

"Okay, so how did you telling Charlie actually come about?"

"I was already planning to tell him about Bella and me; how our relationship had changed. Then I figured, to hell with it and just spilled. Em, he fucking flipped and had Bella not woken up and walked in on what was going on, he would have hit me."

"Dude, he may have been mad, but my dad would never…" Emmett laughed, but I cut him off.

"He had his hand raised behind my back when Bella stopped him. She told him if he touched me, she was done with him. I'll admit, having Charlie turn on me like that really fucked with me, and some of the things he'd said echoed the feelings I've hidden for a while. He and Bella talked in my office while I went outside for some air. I won't get into the details, but Charlie and I worked it out and I told him he could stay until the cops arrived. It was after seeing the file while the police were there that he went off the deep end and stormed up here."

I glanced down at my phone, knowing she had sent another text and as soon as I saw what she'd written, I prayed my dad was here, because lord knew, I fucking needed his office.

**Fuck me…Get your ass up here NOW! –E**

**That's what I plan to do, sweetie. –B**

This wasn't the Bella I knew. What the hell had happened to her from the time she left me to go to the cafeteria and now? She'd gone from shy and sweetly innocent to full-fledged sex kitten. And the fact that she had gone so far as to say she was going to both suck me off _and _fuck me, knowing full well that we couldn't do so, made me want her that much more.

It escalated to me bolting from the nurses' station without so much as an explanation to Emmett. I was headed straight to the cafeteria, but once I stepped out of the elevator, I realized they were playing a game with me. Bella was nowhere to be found. All the while, my mind was running wild thinking of ways to bring us both pleasure without causing her more harm. Apparently, she and Rose had gone back to the nurses' station and my beautiful vixen tried to play as if nothing happened. Bella was more evil than I'd ever have given her credit for.

But two could play at that game.

I walked up behind her, nothing but sex on my mind, and pressed my body into her back, making sure she could feel _every inch _of me against her. The warmth her body provided and the heavenly scent that was uniquely Bella nearly pushed me over the edge. It was taking all the strength I had in me to stop from dragging her to a deserted room. I wasn't lying when I told her I was going to tongue-fuck her tonight, but obviously she was better at this than I thought. She fired back at me by saying she may not let me. That was a fucking challenge if I'd ever heard one and that was my limit. I had two choices; it was either do something I knew I'd regret later, or remove myself from the situation and go cool off. I opted for the latter and bolted after staring daggers at Bella, primal desire pumping through my body. I had never felt this way before and add that to the fact that I hadn't had sex in nearly two years; I had to get out of there. The last thing I saw before I turned my back was Bella's face fall. It wasn't a joke anymore, and she'd caught that.

We fixed matters in our own way, which ended in Bella asking me to hurry back.

I could never say no to her, so when I went back up, imagine my surprise when I found her in a face off with Crowley, who had Charlie handcuffed in front of him. Despite our tiff earlier this evening, Charlie was like family to me, and my overprotective side emerged. I wasn't about to allow that dickhead to haul Charlie to the station. So I stepped in. I knew damn good and well that the hospital wasn't a place to have such a conversation–it seems I'd been doing a lot of that lately– but I put Crowley in his place. I may have gone overboard in some of what I'd said, but it was all true; except the part about having his superior on the phone. I fibbed big time there, but hey, it fucking worked and dumbass Crowley fell for it.

What shocked me was Bella stepping up and firing off at him. She actually gave me something to look into. I'd never considered the possibility of James paying Crowley. Maybe he wasn't being paid off. But if it wasn't that, James could have easily been holding something over Crowley's head. Whatever was going on, I would find out and this time, I would be enlisting the help of Charlie, Emmett and Jasper. I had a nasty feeling that we were going to have to watch Crowley closely because it would be our only connection to James once he got locked up. I wasn't so naïve to think that James was going to let all of this go without a fight. That fucker was planning something and I needed to find out what that something was before he pulled it off.

However, my train of thought quickly shifted, and the need I'd felt for Bella came flooding back with a vengeance. Emmett and Rose had left to go home, and Charlie informed us that he was going to be heading back to Forks tonight; something about needing to catch up on a few things there. Once Charlie's taillights disappeared into the traffic, I grasped Bella by the hips and gently pushed her against the side of my car, pinning her with my hips and swallowing her gasp of surprise with a passionate kiss.

When Bella began to whimper against my lips, I pulled away, giving her a moment to catch her breath. I trailed my lips across her jaw line, stopping at her ear.

"You may have been teasing me earlier, sweet Isabella," I whispered seductively, easing a low moan from her lips, "but _I _meant every word."

Bella, who had stood unmoving, finally brought her hand up to tangle in the hair at the back of my head and roughly pulled my lips back to hers, pushing her tongue into my mouth and sinfully tangling with mine before breaking away.

"You misunderstood me, my dear Edward," she purred and my dick once again shot to full mast as I leaned in to her, silently begging for more. "I assure you, I meant _every word_, I just can't do anything about it…at the moment. But believe me, as I promised you earlier, I _will _be down on my knees."

I groaned loudly against her neck, thrusting my hips into her, making sure she felt just what she was doing to me. "B, you're fucking killing me, baby. We need to talk, and I intended to do so when we got home, but then this happened, and fuck me, but talking is the last damn thing on my mind right now. Please, Bella," I begged against her lips, my voice going weak, "Please let me taste you? Just for tonight."

There was no need for me to explain just what part of her I wanted to taste, as I knew Bella understood what I'd left unsaid. I swallowed thickly as I gazed into the warm chocolate depths of her eyes, the cool winter air swirling around us in a dark, nearly deserted corner of the parking lot. Bella's beautiful mahogany waves whipped around us and I was assaulted by her intoxicating scent. She averted her gaze to her feet and a blush covered her ivory skin as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Then it hit me. Bella was nervous, and if I read her right, she was also embarrassed. It was I who had misunderstood, but in what way I didn't know.

"Not to kill the mood, but…wouldn't that be gross for you?" she asked so softly I almost didn't hear her.

_Gross? _My eyes widened in shock of what I was pretty sure she'd just confessed to me. I gently urged her to look at me by lifting her chin between my thumb and index finger.

"Are you trying to tell me no one has ever-," I guffawed, but Bella cut me off and looked away.

"He never would, saying how disgusting it was so I figured that was what all men thought. You've got so much more experience than me. I don't know; the whole thing kind of makes me nervous."

There it was. My past was coming back to bite me in the ass. "I see," I whispered and took a deep breath, taking a step back and combing my fingers through my hair.

Bella reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back against her before cupping my cheek softly.

"I did _not _mean that the way it came out, E. I'm just trying to tell you that there are probably a lot of things that you've had experience with that I haven't. Shit, I didn't mean that to be derogatory either. I suck at this," she whined.

I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. I understood what she was trying to say, but seeing her all flustered just getting the words out brought the smile back to my face.

"B, I get it, okay? And I don't think you need to worry about experience. _Especially_ if that shower you surprised me with was any indication," I rasped. "Oh, and for the record, this would be a first for me as well," I whispered, pressing my forehead to hers and wrapping my arms around her.

Bella smiled as she searched my eyes. "Really?" she asked me, her voice nearly inaudible. I smirked with a nod and then moved to rub my nose back and forth against hers playfully. She giggled a bit before kissing the corner of my mouth sweetly. "Then what the hell are we doing here, standing in this parking lot?"

For the second time that night, it wasn't what she'd said, it was how she'd said it and as she did so, she'd pulled my hips into her and nipped my earlobe just enough to bring back the hard-on that I wasn't sure had ever really left.

**BPOV**

As Edward pulled out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but think over what had transpired between us since having come to the hospital. I hadn't told the _entire _story to Rose, but she was smart enough to know that we hadn't just professed our love and called it a night. Hell, anyone would have figured that out upon sight of our sexting. _Sexting. _Never in my life had I done anything like that before, much less spoken that vulgarly. I don't even know what possessed me to go there, but I found it had actually excited me. Knowing that I, Bella Swan, had the power to drive Edward to the brink the way I did was a nice lift to my ego, that's for sure.

But I'd be lying if I said it didn't scare me a little. Edward and I were entering a whole new way of life with each other that differed significantly from the friendship we'd shared over the years. Instead of hanging out, confiding in each other, or simply needing the comfort of a friend, we were now bringing a baby into the world and embarking on intimacy with one another. We had just been standing in a hospital parking lot talking about whether or not I was going to let him go down on me for crying out loud!

Sure, being with Edward was something I'd always wanted and would never question, but even as his friend, I really didn't know what to expect in terms of an intimate relationship with him. Even though I'd been involved with James for five years, give or take, that was the only experience I had to go off of, and if I'm being totally honest, the experience he'd made me privy to wasn't all that great. Edward, on the other hand, had been in a few relationships, and had more dates than I cared to remember. Then there were the girls he'd used in college. Not that I was judging him, because I wasn't; had I have been in his shoes, I couldn't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing. Just seeing him take a girl out on the rare occasion brought a sinking feeling to my stomach, even back then. Only now I was aware of why that was. I couldn't bring myself to believe I would be enough for him. Granted, it was his decision to make, but obviously there was something that had made James turn on me and despise me so much.

This was the scary part of the change in our relationship. It used to be, if things like this were starting to bother me, Edward had been the one I would've gone to for a shoulder. But I couldn't do that now. Well, actually, I probably could, but Edward had made it clear that he didn't approve of me degrading myself and I knew if I told him what was really running through my mind, he'd have a shit fit.

In an attempt to try and calm myself, I began to think back to our wonderful shower that he'd reminded me of this morning. It had been merely seconds before I couldn't help but press my legs together. Just thinking about the magic of his wonderful fingers had me aching for him again. When Edward's hand reached over and took mine from my lap, it startled me from my thoughts. As I turned my head and met his beautiful green eyes, he gave my favorite crooked smile.

"What exactly are you thinking about over there?" he questioned me, bringing my hand to his lips, brushing them lightly across my knuckles.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I quipped with a wink, eliciting a boisterous laugh from him. It was great to see him laugh and smile; to see him so carefree. Especially with all the drama we'd endured today.

"Where the hell has this Vixen Bella been hiding all these years?" he joked, just as his phone rang. He looked down to the cup holder on the floorboard where he'd placed his phone. Even in the dark of the night, I could see his eyes roll at the sight of the name. He released my hand and picked the phone up, putting it on speaker, then grabbing my hand again.

"What is it, Em?"

"Hey, Ed, just wanted to give you a head's up; Rose and I just left your place and Tinkerbell's waiting for you guys in the lobby."

Edward looked at me with an annoyed expression.

"She's there now?" he questioned through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, don't worry, Rose and I told her what happened. And yes, we covered for you despite the lie you two told her about Bella's lip this morning. That was fucking cold, man."

"Damnit! What the fuck do I do now?" Edward growled, and I snickered at his tone–only I knew why this particular problem would piss him off so much.

"Dude, you could still go home. Just tell her you're really tired."

"No, this is Alice we're talking about, Emmett. If we go back and she sees Bella is perfectly fine, she'll have it in for us. Thanks for covering for us; I fucking owe you one, man. By the way, why _did _you and Rose go by our loft?"

"Rosie needed to drop something off for Bells. She claimed it was an emergency," Emmett replied, mischief heavy in his voice.

"What the hell did you guys drop off?" Edward questioned, glancing over at me with a smirk.

"Bikini wax." The moment those words came through the phone, Edward began coughing violently and I could only imagine how red I was. I couldn't even bring myself to look anywhere _but _out the window.

"Dude, you do realize you just dropped off _bikini wax _for _your sister_, right?" There was a long moment of silence before we heard Emmett mumble, curse and then the line go dead.

I sat there grumbling into my hand how this was _not _happening to me when Edward cleared his throat.

"So…I guess, in a way, that makes us even then?"

His question caught me off guard as I lifted my head and looked at him in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I spilled to Emmett about the other morning, and obviously, you told Rose what I said to you in the hospital," he grinned wickedly.

"E, I'm sorry for that. I just…I was nervous. I didn't want to tell her, and I didn't repeat word for word either. I certainly didn't think she'd go this far!"

I felt more than saw the car come to a stop at a light. Edward was suddenly turning my head towards him and planting a quick, yet thorough kiss on my lips, leaving me dazed. As he broke our kiss he kept his face millimeters from mine as he shared breaths with me and put my body in a frenzy of lust. It took all of my strength not to fist his hair and climb over the console into his lap.

"Do you have any idea how much fun we can have with that?" he whispered throatily, brushing his lips against mine once more. My eyes flew open wide as I pushed away from him, just as a horn honked loudly behind us.

Edward grinned and gave the car gas, continuing on our way.

"_We? _Just how are _we _going to have fun with it?"

"You'll see, sweet Bella. I've got to talk to my sister and try to get rid of her."

"Edward, maybe we should just talk to her and get it over with."

"And give up our time alone tonight? I don't think so. We can deal with her tomorrow, baby."

With that said, he picked up the phone and as he dialed Alice, I took the opportunity to text Rose.

You are so dead! –B

**Bitch, you'll be thanking me later!- R**

Yeah, I don't know about that. He claims we'll have fun with it later. What the HELL is he talking about? –B

**Damn, beats the shit outta me! Call me tomorrow! –R**

"Alice, no! How many times do I have to tell you that she isn't ready for that? The only reason we went up to the hospital was because of Charlie. _No_," Edward groaned then deeply sighed.

"What's going on?" I asked in a whisper as he put the phone down and on speaker.

"Eddie, I need her help. She's the maid of honor and we haven't even been able to fit her dress yet!" I heard Alice whine and instantly knew why Edward was annoyed.

"The only _real _reason you want to talk to Bella is to pull details about she and I out of her, Alice. I understand she's your best friend, but as if recuperating isn't enough, she's got this mess with Charlie on top of that. Just give her a we–"

"Al, bring the dress by the loft tomorrow. You can fit me for it there. If that won't work, then you'll have to wait until I can make it up to the dress shop," I sighed as I caught Edward's disapproving stare out of the corner of my eye.

"How long have you been listening?" Alice questioned meekly after a brief pause.

"Long enough. Will that work or not?"

"I…yeah, it should. How's your lip?"

"It's fine. Did you manage to make it to the florist's shop this morning?"

"Yeah, but I think Jazz has had about enough of the wedding planning. Eddie, while I fit Bella for her dress tomorrow, maybe you and Jazz can go out for a game of pool or whatever you guys do."

"Why? So you can grill, Bella?" Edward bit out.

"Okay, what did I do? You are both being really short with me, and I just don't understand what happened between last night and today," Alice replied lowly.

"You didn't do anything, Alice. Bella and I woke up this morning–way before we were ready to, mind you–to several calls from you, Rose, and Angela. If you guys couldn't get us on hers, you immediately called mine. And all of it was just to get the details of how things went for us. The minute we arrived at the hospital tonight, Em and Rose pulled us in separate directions and grilled us both. I don't mean to come off as harsh or unappreciative for everything you all have done to push us together, but we just don't want to talk about it yet," Edward explained, squeezing my hand which he'd taken hold of moments ago.

"So…you _are together, _together, right?"

I simply looked to Edward. He immediately met my gaze with a blinding smile. I waved a finger from my free hand in a come-hither motion as he quickly leaned over and kissed me chastely.

We were snapped out of our fog by a loud squealing that was coming through the phone. Edward rolled his eyes dramatically as he pulled up to another red light and slammed his head against the back of his seat.

"Oh my…was that a _kiss _I just heard?" Alice shrieked and I could literally see her dancing around and clapping. I would imagine the people in the lobby were wondering exactly what drug it was that she was on.

"Yes, Alice, it was, and yes, we're together. But that's all I'm telling you…for now. Okay? Edward and I just want to keep things between us for a while. Especially with everything else we're dealing with. Is that okay?" I asked her gently, wishing we could just go home.

"I get it, Bellsy. When are you two getting home?"

"Well, we left before we had a chance to eat so we're going to stop somewhere first. What time were you thinking of coming by tomorrow?" Edward explained plainly, obviously trying to hide his irritation.

"Would three or four work?"

"Actually, it won't. I'm getting the security system installed around two-thirty, and then I've got our new security team coming by for a rundown on how I want things to go during the hours I'm at work. How about six?"

This was all news to me. I mean, I knew Edward was hiring security guards and having the system put in, but I had no idea he'd already scheduled everything; especially tomorrow. But then again, it was Edward and when it came to my safety, he didn't fuck around. My being pregnant only heightened his protective nature; that and he returned to work in two days.

I didn't even want to think about Edward being gone for long hours during the day, but this was life and I had to remember that he'd only been home with me to help me through the roughest part of my recovery. With us having gotten together, I knew that I was going to miss him like crazy every minute he was away. I would have missed him regardless, but now it would be so much harder. At the same time, I found myself looking forward to watching him get ready for work in the morning and being there when he returned home everyday. The little things I could do for him in the morning and at night would make it all worthwhile, like helping him with his tie, making him breakfast, feasting on him in his fine ass work attire then aiding him in the removal of such clothing. I could go on and on, and the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't wait to begin settling into our new life. There was so much in store for us that would only bring us even closer and make us that much stronger.

"Yeah, we can do six. Let me know if it changes. You two get some rest tonight, no funny business, lovebirds, because it sounds like you've got a long day tomorrow," Alice cheerily said.

"Alice," Edward warned, knowing exactly what she was implying with her funny business remark.

"Oh chill out, Eddie. I'm just playing around. Besides, I'm your sister and you love me, so deal with it."

"You know, having a sister is overrated."

"Love you, too," Alice giggled before hanging up.

As soon as the line went silent, both Edward and I took a deep breath and threw our heads back against the seats.

"Jesus, she's exhausting, even on the damn phone," Edward wryly chuckled.

"I didn't realize the security team and all that was tomorrow."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. But B, I go back to work in two days and I want to make sure you're comfortable around these guys and that the system is working properly before I leave you alone," he told me with genuine concern in his voice.

"I know, and it's okay, E, but don't you dare even think about going to bed early tonight."

"Are you kidding me? Like I could after you got me all riled up," he laughed loudly just as we pulled into Starbucks.

"I thought we were eating?" I questioned, grabbing the handle on the passenger door. Edward caught my action and reached out to grab my wrist, stopping me from doing so.

"That was to deter Alice, and don't you _dare_ think about opening that door, woman."

Before I knew it, Edward had climbed out and was at my door, opening it and giving me a hand out.

"Always the gentleman," I whispered softly, stretching up on my toes to kiss his cheek.

"You know it, baby." He winked back, a radiant smile lighting his face.

"I wonder if Jake's working tonight, or if he even knows about everything."

"He knows you were in the hospital because Emmett told him when he came the other day, but as far as I know, no one has given him a head's up about us."

"Well, he's my friend and I love him, but if he comes on to you, my inner bitch just might come out," I joked as Edward once again laughed and shook his head.

"You're just full of surprises for me tonight, aren't you?" he smiled back with narrowed eyes as he opened the door for me and we made our way inside, instantly spotting Jake behind the counter.

"Damn, hookah, don't you know how to pick up a phone and call a bitch?" Jake exclaimed upon sight of me and sauntered out from behind the counter in his usual swagger. I always found humor in his crazy taste in fashion. He was wearing a tight-fit vibrant orange, sleeveless shirt which clung to the massive bulge of his biceps, and some hideous, glittery black pants with a black, rhinestone encrusted bandana holding his long black locks back. I had to admit, the orange of his shirt really complimented his russet-colored skin well. Of course, the lip gloss and eyeliner he always wore was what had always made Emmett and Edward look the other way; that and the fact that they were undeniably straight while Jake was one hundred percent gay.

He was also, quite possibly, the most gangster, thug-like gay man I'd ever known, and I loved the shit out of him.

Before I could even respond, I watched his eyes travel down to Edward and I's linked hands. Jake arched a brow and smirked with one hand on his hip, the other on his chin. His head tilted down and he moved his eyes to mine, then Edward's.

"Mmhmm, and what the fuck do we got here?" he asked accusingly.

"Good to see you too, Jake," I laughed, playfully shoving his shoulder towards the counter and pulling Edward close behind me.

"Go sit your asses down, I'll bring your shit to you," Jake ordered us as both Edward and I laughed and headed to the back corner, where we always sat. Edward slid into the booth, and for the purpose of getting to mess with him, I slid into the opposite booth, earning a look from him.

"You know, he's probably going to come and sit next to me now, right?" Edward smiled, reaching across the table and taking my hands as I sneakily slipped my right foot from my shoe.

"You never minded him sitting next to you before," I quipped.

"Well that was before, and if you remember correctly, when he would sit by me, he was always touching me. I think it was just a few minutes ago that you said if he came on to me, your inner bitch would come out."

"I'll make him sit next to me, baby, don't worry. You're mine now, no one touches you," I hissed lowly then watched Edward's eyes darken slightly.

"Fuck, I should've taken you straight to the loft," he growled, closing his eyes and eliciting a deep bellied laugh from me that made my ribs smart for a minute.

A minute that didn't go unnoticed by Edward.

"You all right?" he asked gently, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on my hand absentmindedly.

"I'm fine," I answered him just as Jake came to a stop at our table. He set our drinks down and before he could slide into the seat beside Edward, I grabbed his hand and yanked him down next to me.

"Shit, no need to be getting all violent," he muttered in my direction, causing Edward to choke on a sip of his coffee.

"I really am sorry I haven't called, Jake. I've had a lot going on and today is really the first day I've left the loft since I got home from the hospital."

"Yeah, I can see that," he grinned arching a perfectly waxed brow. "And what's this about a loft? You're living with _his_ ass now?" Jake questioned, gesturing to Edward. I smiled at Edward, then looked back to Jake. "Look at you being all smug and shit…finally got your man, huh?"

Edward's eyes darted between me and Jake; obviously reading between the lines.

"Finally?" he directed to Jake, hoping he'd explain.

"Bitch, I know you got a damn brain in that big ass, messy-as-fuck head of yours…" Jake laughed at Edward, tossing a balled up napkin in his face. "I'm not gonna lie, you're breaking my heart, Ed," he started, causing Edward's eyes to dart to me, who was transfixed on Jake.

"Well, that messy-as-fuck head of his is mine, so back off skank," I laughed. Jake's head rolled comically in my direction with widened eyes.

"Oh no you did not," he exclaimed in a raised octave. "Nah, I'm just messing with ya'll. I'm hoping those marks on your hands are from a little damage control?" Jake asked, turning back to Edward.

"Emmett didn't tell you?" Edward questioned, taking another sip.

"All he told me was that jackass hit her again, and apparently it was bad enough to land her in the damn hospital. So what am I missing?"

"Well, for starters, I'm pregnant, Jake," I whispered as Edward squeezed my hand, reminding me he was there for me. Jake shook his head slowly and closed his eyes.

"That motherfucker hit you, knowing you were pregnant?"

I'd never seen Jake mad until that moment. To distract myself from the crappiness of this conversation, I lifted my foot slowly into the booth and between Edward's spread legs…undetected. I inched my foot up, resting it on the edge of the seat, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Don't worry, I took care of his ass, Jake," Edward growled.

"Where's he at now?"

"He's laid up in the hospital under police custody. I gave the police enough evidence today to put that shithead away for a long time."

"Ed, man, you're the shit, you know that?" Jake laughed then turned to me. "And you, bitch, you need to slow the fuck down," he joked, right as I made my first move against Edward.

I moved my foot in for the kill and with a decent amount of pressure, pressed into his groin and slowly began to slide it up and down in a stroking motion. I heard Edward's hiss and glanced over to see his eyes wide and dark as his jaw tensed.

"In the span of a damn week and a half, you been in and out of the hospital, got yourself knocked up, moved in with this goofy, fine ass fool, _and _managed to get a new man in that package. What the hell you got that I don't?" Jake laughed as I intensified my movements on Edward upon feeling the quickly hardening bulge in his pants.

"Oh stop, Jake," I smiled. "How's Quil? You guys still getting along?"

"Yeah for the time being. His mom is starting to stick her nose in our shit again and like usual, he's telling her any damn thing she inquires about. Bout to piss me off," Jake mumbled.

The table grew silent apart from Edward's heavy breathing. Apparently, the breathing was all Jake needed to hear because his brow furrowed as he glanced at Edward. Then when he looked at me, he arched a brow and smirked.

"Damn, girl you kinky as shit, aren't you? Rubbing all up on your man's junk in a fucking coffee shop…No wonder you nasty fools always sit way the hell back here," he started laughing loudly.

In response, Edward firmly grasped my foot, stopping my movements. I knew from looking at his hot as hell grin that he wasn't mad. My only guess was either he couldn't take anymore, or he was about to lose his shit right where he sat.

"Hey, you know the story, Jake, and you'd do the same thing in my position," I winked.

"Bitch, you wrong. If that," he gestured to Edward, "was my man, I wouldn't be teasing his ass in a damn booth. I'd have done taken his ass home and had my way with him. That beautiful specimen there don't need to be shared with nobody; be ready to protect your shit, Bella," Jake warned.

Edward turned the reddest I'd ever seen him, as Jake winked at him and with a kiss to my cheek, he bid us goodbye.

"I cannot believe you just did that," Edward hissed at me, leaning over the table and pulling my face in for a quick kiss.

"I can't believe you let me do it for as long as I did," I snickered, feeling myself blush.

"Only you could do something like that and then blush about it," he chuckled, giving me my favorite crooked grin. "Wanna get out of here?" Edward asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the car. I'm just going to give Jake our address if that's okay with you," I said, waiting for Edward to nod, which he did.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, baby. Remember, I've got plans for you tonight," he whispered into my ear once we'd stood up. I felt my girly bits flood with arousal for the umpteenth time as Edward snuck in a flirty grab before stalking off with a wink.

Suddenly, I couldn't wait to get home.

EPOV

I opted for leaning against the passenger side of my car as I waited for Bella. I watched as she approached him. They laughed together for a moment before she scribbled something on a piece of paper–our address I assumed–then hugged him. They talked a minute more and as I continued to watch, I took the time to really notice how much Bella had changed in the short amount of time since she'd rid herself of that asshole. The light had returned to her eyes and she actually wore a genuine smile. The light still dimmed occasionally, but only every once in a while, and it was for short periods of time; most usually when she was talking about something related to that chapter in her life. I knew without her having to say anything that she still struggled with her self-image. I had a feeling that Bella's perception of herself would be the psychologists' biggest feat. No matter how often I told her she was beautiful, or that I loved her with every fiber of my being, until she learned to love herself, it wouldn't make a difference, but that wouldn't stop me from doing so.

Jake was good for her; I'd always thought that, and to be honest, he really was a cool dude. Sure, he would make comments about me, or hit on me, but it was all in good fun; of course that didn't mean that he wasn't serious when he would do so. That kind of thing never bothered me, though. I just took it as a compliment. Of course, Emmett was another story…for another time. In fact, Jake was the one person I'd ever known who could make Emmett squirm, aside from Rosalie.

Jake worked two jobs; the first one being here at Starbucks, but when they closed at nine, Jake became The Black Wolf, an exotic cage dancer in one of Seattle's finest gay clubs. I, myself, had never been, regardless of the numerous times Bella and Jake had asked me. The invites mainly came from Jake as Bella hardly made it out of the house at night due to reasons I really don't think I have to explain. Though, if she were to ask again, I just might go along with it; only I'd drag Emmett's ass with us.

"What's got you all smiley?"

The surprise of Bella's voice caused me to jump, causing her to laugh in response. I reached out with a growl and pulled her into me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled, using her words from earlier. Bella smiled back at me brilliantly, her eyes shining in the glint of the afternoon sun. I spread my legs slightly, pulling her into me, and leaned in closer to her face, pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of her nose.

"Think you're cute, huh?" she laughed, taking me off guard by grabbing hold of the collar on my shirt, pulling me even closer to her.

"Yeah, I do actually," I joked back then started to second guess my laughing as Bella's eyes grew serious.

"Ah, funny man," she gritted out. "You'd better get your ass in the car and take me home because we don't have much time left before the day is over…and to put it bluntly, I don't think I can wait any longer. I _need _you, Edward."

The look she gave me with the hooded eyes, desire swimming behind them, was enough on its own to push me over the edge. But _fuck, _the tone of her voice…the desperate way she'dthroatily whispered those words to me left me with no comeback. So I did the only thing I could manage. I gently brushed my lips against hers and reached over, grasping the handle of the passenger door. I, with my arm firmly around her pressing the small of her back into me, pulled the door open and maneuvered us around the door. With our already close proximity, my sudden movement caused my body to slide deliciously against hers. I bit back a groan as Bella took her bottom lip between her teeth, then without another word, I watched her slide into the seat and within minutes, I had the pedal to the metal, needing to get us home as fast as was humanly possible.

The ride in the car back to our loft was silent, but filled with thick sexual tension. Neither I, nor Bella said a word. Everything we needed to say, we communicated with our eyes. Vixen Bella had come out to play again, driving me insane by placing her palm high on my thigh and alternating between firm and gentle rubs and grabs. Hard as it was, I remained quiet.

I wasn't sure how I was going to manage tonight without burying myself to the hilt inside of her. I knew she wasn't ready for that, but I'd never been so turned on in my fucking life. My erection was already painful, and we hadn't even started yet. And I knew that despite Bella not being physically ready, she was going to try with all her might to undermine me.

The biggest problem, and what had always been my weakness when it came to Bella, was my inability to say no.

I feared if it came down to it tonight, I would be rendered incapable of denying her, and would give in; no questions asked, albeit the consequences.

I was truly fucked. And to be honest, I couldn't say that I was mad about it either. Bella had played the game better than I'd ever have thought she could. She'd been sexy, forward, blunt, and downright dirty, and yet still managed to be sweet, innocent, and shy all at the same time. I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of nearly incontrollable lust she'd hit me with tonight, and when piled on top of what I'd already felt, she'd completely tipped my whole world on its axis. Try as I did to push those feelings back and focus on what we could physically do with each other, she just kept coming back and blindsiding me again and again.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, and I helped Bella from the car, she caught me completely unawares and shoved me roughly against the door, attacking my mouth with a ferocious hunger. Unable to form a single thought, I met the fierceness of her kiss with equal strength. Her nails raked across my jaw, the other hand tugging at my hair. We moaned into one another at the first touch of our tongues, bringing our passion to a whole other level. I just couldn't get enough of her wondrous mouth, and I wasn't sure I ever would. She was like nothing I'd ever tasted before and I couldn't wait to take her inside to explore the other flavors her body had to offer me.

Then she went and bit my lip. I groaned, moving both hands around to her ass and grabbing rather firmly, squeezing and pulling her hips against my own as hard as I possibly could without hurting her.

"Not that I'm opposed to exhibitionism, but maybe we should move this to a more comfortable place," I panted into her ear, nipping at her lobe.

"What if I told you I wanted this…on the hood of your car?" she purred, batting her eyes at me and licking her lips.

I could feel my jaw tense as I fought with my restraint. "Baby, you have no idea how badly I want that too, and believe me, it _will _happen. But this is a first for us, Bella, and I want you to be comfortable. Against the hood of my car would be anything _but._"

All breath then left my body as her hand grasped hold of me through my jeans and stroked. Much as I didn't want to do it, I took hold of her wrist gently and pulled her hand away, wincing and clenching my eyes shut. I wanted her so badly, and I was so painfully hard that the feel of her tiny hand through my jeans felt like nothing more than a tease. My throbbing cock hardened further to which I groaned loudly in response. One thing was sure, there was no way in hell I was going to be able to trust myself to make love to her tonight. I couldn't trust myself to be gentle and take my time with her, like she deserved. But I was damn well going to get as fucking close as I could without actually doing so. After regaining my composure, I opened my eyes to find her staring back at me in confusion. I didn't give her a chance to question me. I pushed away from the car and looked straight into her eyes, channeling everything I was feeling to reflect back at her. She let out a startled gasp with widened eyes as I gripped her hips and turned her, pulling her back firmly against my chest.

As I locked my car, I darted my tongue out, licking the shell of Bella's ear. "If we don't get the fuck to our loft, I'll lose my damn mind," I breathed into her ear, as her body began to tremble against me. "I love you, Bella, and God help me, but I _need_ you. _Right. The. Fuck. Now_."


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

Okay, so maybe I overdid it with teasing Edward. No, forget the maybe; I _had _overdone it.

Not that I was complaining.

We were currently in the elevator on our way up to the loft. Edward's right hand had a firm grip on my hip as he lavished my neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses, nipping and licking in a scattered pattern, setting my skin on fire. I could feel his throbbing length pressed against my backside. I never knew it could feel like this. Never knew _love _could feel like this. In all the years I'd wasted on James, not once had I ever been so overcome with lust as strong as what I felt now. I was completely lost to the feel of Edward's delicious mouth working my neck and shoulder over. My palms were fucking twitching from wanting to touch him so badly. The most I allowed myself at the moment–at least until we got to the loft–was to sink my hand into his glorious hair and urge him on in his seduction of me.

Though, I'm not sure seduction would be the right word considering I'd been more than willing, and more or less an instigator in this from the get-go.

Edward's free hand came up to cup my good cheek, gently turning my head toward him and latching his sinful lips to mine. His tongue blazed a fiery trail across my bottom lip, begging for entrance which I happily granted him with a whimper. As our mouths moved hungrily together, his hand left my cheek and sensuously slid down my body to cup me through the thin material of my yoga pants. His hips thrusted against me as his kiss became impossibly deeper and more thorough. I'd never understood when Alice and Rose would make comments about making love with one's mouth…

Until now.

When we finally broke apart to come up for air, he returned his affections to my neck. I could have sworn that I heard him mutter a few colorful words against me, but I wasn't sure as my thought processes were all over the place thanks to his masterful skills. My body had become a complete live wire as the stubble of his jaw scraped across my skin.

I felt him take my hand and then drop something in it hastily. "Unlock the door when we get there, baby. I'm afraid I can't bring myself to take my hands off of you long enough to fuck with it," he whispered huskily, his breath washing over me as my legs threatened to buckle on me.

"How the hell am I going to be able to focus with you doing that?" I questioned, tugging at his hair forcefully and letting my head fall back against him.

Before he could answer, the elevator's bell chimed and Edward all but shoved me out. His hand remained firm on my hip as he guided me to our door blindly, his lips still attached to my neck. I was sure to have marks from him in the morning. Just the thought of being marked by Edward nearly caused me to orgasm there on the spot. As we reached the door, Edward tugged the neckline of my shirt down past my shoulder so he could move his attentions further. My hands shook profusely as I tried relentlessly to get that damn key in the door, but it seemed I was trembling too violently to manage a task so mundane.

"Having trouble, love?" Edward snickered into the crook of my neck. I could feel him smiling against me, and that did nothing but frustrate me. He was amused at the effect he was having on me.

"Do you think you could stop for a damn minute?" I bit out, attempting and failing once more with the key from hell. Edward chuckled and lifted his head briefly, then placed his hand over mine, helping me to insert the key and finally open the damn door.

However, once the door opened and we were through it, gone was composed and gentle Edward. The minute he heard the sound of the lock click into place, the keys were absentmindedly thrown somewhere in the loft. A feral growl erupted from his lips as he turned and backed me into the wall, crashing his lips into mine. I gave myself over to him, clawing at his back and cursing the blasted shirt that prevented me from touching his skin. Every line of his hard, toned body pressed deliciously into mine, and despite his passion at the moment, I knew he was restraining himself. Edward was still too focused on not wanting to hurt me, and I found it annoyed me. I wished he would just let go and give himself over completely.

So I took it upon myself to make that happen.

I moved one hand to his back and the other to his ass, pulling him into me further; injuries be damned. This felt way too good, and I'd wanted Edward for far too long to turn back now. Edward grunted against me and made an attempt to back away, but I held firm to him and broke our kiss.

"You're holding back," I panted, nipping at his jaw.

"I don't want to hurt you," Edward answered just as breathlessly, meeting my eyes intensely.

I pressed my cheek to his, darting my tongue out to flick his ear. "You won't," I whispered adamantly, pulling back as he continued to search my eyes worriedly. "E, please," I rasped desperately, pushing my hips up into him and ignoring my ribs' cries of protest, silently pleading.

I watched the war that raged behind his lust-filled eyes. And just when I thought he was going to put an end to our actions, he reached down, forcefully grasped beneath my left knee and jerked my leg up over his hip. As he moved his face in closer, brushing my nose with his own and staring at me with a sex-crazed look I'd never before seen in his eyes, his lip curled upward menacingly, baring his teeth.

Edward reached behind him, pulling my hands to circle his neck. Before I could blink, his hips thrust up and forward in a powerful, swift motion, hitting me right where I craved it the most. My body jerked in response to the sensation as I cried out, clutching his hair and back of his neck in my hands. Edward continued to watch me as he thrust up again.

"You like that, baby?" he cooed into my ear, sending a chill up my spine. "Is this what you wanted?" he rasped with a strained voice as he emphasized his words with another thrust. I couldn't bring myself to say anything; he'd literally incapacitated me with his movements. I managed to moan as I pulled his face to mine, assaulting his mouth once more. Edward groaned into the kiss, keeping his hips pressed firmly into me as he ground them into my core, driving me to the brink.

"Unh…Edward…fuck," I cried out, having finally found my voice. "Please," I pleaded with him, slipping my hand just under the collar of his shirt and down between his shoulder blades.

Edward gazed at me through heavy-lidded eyes as his hand trailed down my side and grasped my other leg, lifting me and hitching it around his other hip. I was now being held against the wall by his pelvis alone. I watched as his chest heaved with his exertions. He then placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned into me.

"I'm all yours, baby," he whispered with a panty-dropping smirk. I couldn't help myself. I brought my mouth to his as my hands began to furiously fumble with the buttons of his crisp, gray, button-down shirt. He continued to grind his hips tortuously slow against me and placed a series of sensual kisses against my jaw. The second I had the last button through the hole, I ripped the shirt down and off his shoulders, latching my mouth to his collarbone, laving, nipping, and raking my nails up and down his back. Edward's head fell back, his eyes closed and he moaned softly. I quickly realized that I'd never seen anything more beautiful than Edward in the throes of passion. Willing to test how far he'd actually let me go, I snaked my hand between us to the fly of his jeans as I tried to distract him with kisses up and down his strong neck. As I did so, he removed his hands from the wall and ripped his shirt the rest of the way off, tossing it to the floor.

I managed to get his jeans open with no hassle, but once I slipped my hand inside to feel him, I discovered that Edward had become so hard and enlarged that he'd escaped the confines of his boxer-briefs. His head flew back once more, hissing violently before coming back to fix me with feral eyes. Maintaining eye contact, I swept my index finger gently across his tip into the pre-cum that had gathered there. I could feel his eyes carefully watching my every move and they grew impossibly darker as I sucked my finger into my mouth. Edward's breathing hitched as I hummed to myself in pleasure.

I brought my mouth to his ear. "I may not be able to suck you off properly, but after that taste, there's no way I'm not going back for more tonight…"

"Jesus…fuck…Bella," Edward stuttered as he wrapped one arm around the small of my back, while the other supported my ass. He moved me away from the wall and proceeded to carry me through the loft to our bedroom. "You're a damn tease, you know that, right?" Edward questioned gruffly, placing a hard kiss to my lips.

"No, baby, I'm only a tease if I have no intention of following through," I responded matter-of-factly, arching an eyebrow at him in a challenge as Edward smiled widely against my mouth with a laugh, eliciting one from me as well.

"You'll be the death of me, Isabella Swan," he hummed, pressing me to the wall just inside our bedroom door. He kissed me once more before I heard a ripping sound and felt a cool breeze against my chest and abdomen.

"What the…Edward, did you just–" I gasped as Edward buried his nose in my cleavage, pressing gentle, butterfly kisses against the swells of my breasts.

"You weren't particularly fond of that shirt, were you?" he questioned as he nipped at my skin, causing my eyes to roll back in my head.

"Well, actually I…" I began, then lost my train of thought as his scorching tongue snaked out and dove into the valley of my breasts, lapping at my skin heatedly. I moaned in pleasure, tightening my grasp on his hair and clutching him closer to me.

I felt Edward smile against me as I writhed against the wall in response to his efforts. "Don't worry, baby, I'll buy you ten more to replace it."

"Don't bother." I breathed heavily as he slipped his fingers beneath the bra strap on my right shoulder and roughly tugged it down. "I'll be needing a bigger size soon enough."

I don't know what I'd said to cause it, but Edward's head snapped up to gaze into my eyes. "Jesus, I can't fucking wait to see the changes the pregnancy will bring," he growled.

"Tell me that you did not just say that, Edward," I whined, feeling my desire slowly start to dwindle.

"Oh, I did. Your tits are beautiful just as they are, but holy fuck, to watch them get bigger…I don't know how I'll keep my hands off of you," he rasped as he quickly pulled the other strap from my shoulder and covered my collarbone in luscious kisses. "So fucking sexy." He groaned before he reached his hands behind me and undid the clasp of my bra, releasing my breasts from their prison.

I felt his hands slowly slide back around to my front and palm my breasts. He gently moved his hands in a circular motion, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel my ribs start to protest as my hips began to swivel against his, hoping to gain some kind of friction to ebb the throbbing pain between my legs. But I was quickly thrown into oblivion as his thumbs flicked against my hardened peaks and sent sparks throughout my body, eliciting a cry of pleasure. It didn't matter what Edward did to my body from then on; he fucking owned me.

I was suddenly desperate to feel his mouth on me, and I waited but the sensation never came. I'd had my head planted against the wall and my eyes clenched tight when all of his ministrations came to a stand still. Flabbergasted, I opened my eyes to find him watching me in complete rapture, his mouth hanging open in awe and his eyes narrowed into slits. Before I could blink, he'd wrapped his arms around my back and under my ass then moved us away from the wall and gently lowered us onto the bed.

EPOV

As we lay on the bed, my hips flush with Bella's and her legs still clamping tightly around my waist, I put forth my best effort to keep the weight of my torso off of her. I rested on my forearms, which were placed at either side of her head. I felt as though I would explode at any moment. After nearly a full day of foreplay, I feared nothing would be enough until I was deeply seated within her warmth, which I could feel radiating through her pants and my jeans, straight to my fucking cock. My breaths were coming fast and heavy, and I could feel the slight tremor of my body from trying to keep myself in check. I brought my lips down on hers fiercely as I thrust my hips up and into her, swallowing the cries that slipped past her lips with my own. I was so consumed by her that I nearly missed the way in which she'd clutched the hair at the sides of my head, struggling against me. Reluctantly, I pulled my lips from hers, gently sucking on her bottom one and grazing it with my teeth as I did so.

"What is it?" I questioned, hardly recognizing my own voice.

"Y…your pants. Take them off…I…I want them off," she whimpered, desire thick in her tone. I moved my hand to brush some of her hair from her face, smirking as I did so. Her skin was beautifully flushed with a radiant glow I'm not sure I could have done justice to with words. Her lips were red and swollen from our passionate kissing as she tugged at her plump, bottom lip with her teeth, and her eyes were heavy, burning a hole in me with pure lust. It was as if my mind was taking a mental photo of this moment and storing it away for future use. With her hair spilled around the pillow, framing her face, she'd never looked more beautiful to me. I thrust again in response as Bella moaned loudly and clenched my hips tighter.

"E-Edward, please," she begged, her nails clawing into the meat of my shoulder. Groaning, I brought my hands one at a time to her hips and trailed them all the way up her legs to her ankles, unhooking them from around my waist as I kissed her slowly and thoroughly. Once I was free, I thrust once more and darted my tongue out to trace the outline of her lips before bringing myself to my knees and extricating myself from her arms and the bed.

Watching her writhe on the bed, her gaze fixated on me as she clenched and rubbed her thighs together was utterly painful, but when she trailed her hand down her stomach and beneath the waistband of her pants, that was the icing on the cake and I fucking snapped. With a snarl, I toed off my shoes then ripped my jeans off. But just as I was about to get back to ravishing her, she stopped me with her foot pressed lightly against my stomach.

"The boxers too," she purred, daring me to object. I wasn't sure how I was going to hold myself back now, but I was going to have to figure something out because there was no way in fucking hell I was saying no to her request. I hooked my thumbs into my boxer-briefs and jerked them down my hips; my erection heavy as it sprung loose and Bella licked her lips wantonly. I placed one knee on the bed as I leaned over her, pulling just her pants over her hips for the time being; I needed to have some kind of barrier between us if I was going to make it through this without going all the way. The movement of Bella's hand beneath her black lacy panties entranced me. My mouth watered from the scent of her and knowing exactly what I was going to do to her. I could practically taste her already, and was so thankful that Bella would be the first woman I'd gone down on.

"Touch me, baby," she whispered, startling me out of my hypnotic state.

"Where?" I asked lowly.

"Anywhere. Everywhere."

I didn't hesitate. I watched her closely as I pulled her hand from her panties and brought her fingers to my mouth, darting my tongue out and cleansing them of her juices. She was exquisite and I couldn't help but release a guttural moan, licking my lips and climbing the rest of the way onto the bed. I carefully lowered myself down over her, positioning my hips just right between her legs so that when I thrust, my cock stroked her just right. As I ground myself into her moist heat, I brought my mouth to her right breast, laving and flicking her hardened nipple with my tongue as she cried out loudly in pleasure, fisting her hands in my hair. If ever I needed a reason not to cut my hair…that was it. My other hand tweaked and pleasured her other breast. I suckled and nipped at her silky smooth flesh and continued to thrust against her. My cries echoed her own as we gave ourselves over to the sheer pleasure we were bestowing on one another. Bella was all around me. Her scent, her body, her hands…and I knew I couldn't wait much longer.

I needed to taste her.

I slowly moved up her body, slipping my hand beneath her head, and pulling her to me for a frenzied kiss, one I'd intended to be short and sweet…until she grabbed hold of my ass and squeezed, pushing my hips further against her. After pulling myself away from her heavenly, talented mouth, I dropped to press my forehead against hers as we shared breaths and adrenaline pumped furiously through my veins.

"B, baby, a-are you sure this is okay…before I go any further?" I managed to choke out. I needed to be sure that _Bella _was sure she really wanted this. Hard as it would be, if she happened to change her mind, I'd stop; no questions asked.

"All I want is you, Edward, any way I can have you," she whispered as I took notice of a tear in her eye and what I thought was a flicker of pain. I furrowed my brow as I studied her.

"You okay, sweetheart? Did we push too hard?" I asked her in concern.

"I'm fine, I swear. And no, we didn't. E, make love to me tonight?"

_Fuck!_

"Not tonight," I breathed as I brushed my lips against hers. My body screamed obscenities at me for cockblocking myself.

"Why not," she cried in protest.

"It's too soon for us, baby. I want to make it special for you…for _us. _I want to be able to take my time with you and not worry about hurting you. I want you to enjoy every minute of it. But trust me, when we do, it'll be an all…" kiss, "night…" kiss, "affair."

"I guess that heavenly tongue of yours should be getting to work then, huh?"

I smiled widely against her lips as she chuckled back at me. I kissed her tenderly once more before gradually making my way down her body, paying special attention to the areas that were marred by bruises.

"So beautiful, Bella," I whispered against the soft, tender skin of her ribcage, then trailed down to her lower abdomen where I placed several kisses and hooked my thumbs into the sides of her panties. I rose to my knees and tugged her panties down in a playful manner as I winked at her and successfully brought a smile to her face. I moved myself between her legs, hooking both legs over my shoulders so they opened her up to me. I could feel the nervous tremors in Bella's body, and had I not seen how badly she wanted me, the tremors would have been enough to stop me. I gave her a moment to relax as I trailed my nose along the length of her thigh, placing tender kisses here and there along the way. Her sharp intake of breaths let me know she was enjoying it, and I could already feel her hips beginning to gyrate against the mattress. My right arm hooked over her hip and lay flat against her lower abdomen, holding her firmly in place. The last thing I wanted was to have her hurt herself, because once I began, I was fairly certain I wasn't going to be able to stop.

My ascent up her thigh finally came to an end as my nose nestled deep in her curls. My eyes clenched shut as I took in a deep breath; the musky, yet sweet scent of her arousal flooding my senses completely. As another wave of desire washed over me, my hips involuntarily thrust against the mattress, desperate for some kind of friction. I heard Bella softly whimper and lightly run her fingers through the tips of my hair. With a loud groan, I darted my tongue out for a slow, solid pass through her drenched folds. Bella cried out and thankfully, I'd had sense enough to hold her hips down as I felt her buck violently against me.

My tongue took on a mind of it's own with that first taste. I wasn't sure exactly what I was expecting, but it wasn't this sudden insatiable hunger; I literally had died and gone to heaven. She was unlike anything I'd ever tasted as though she were made for me. With each flick and pass of my tongue, she whimpered, moaned or pulled at the tips of my hair. I swirled around her swollen nub, sucking gently and carefully grazing my teeth against it.

"Ungh…E-Edward…fuck," she cried as I continued my assault on her sex, moving my tongue to circle her entrance before diving in and lapping up her juices. "_Shit! _Oh, my…please, baby…I need-"

"What do you need, baby?" I breathed against her, moving back to focus on her clit. Bella groaned in response. I opened my eyes and glanced up at her. Her hands had removed themselves from my hair and were now fisted tightly in the sheets of our bed. Her head was thrown back and thrashing violently on the pillow, her mouth opened wide in pleasure with the hint of a grin at the corner of her mouth. A beautiful blush covered her body and a light layer of sweat glistened against her skin. I could feel her body quivering beneath my hands and knew she had to be close. Continuing to work her over with my mouth, and my nose buried deep in her sex, my eyes glanced up once more to find her watching me, her eyes full of desire as she moaned and whimpered. I moved my hand from her thigh and began to suckle on her clit while I slid two fingers through her juices before plunging them into her. Bella cried out louder than she had before and my dick twitched as I watched her bring her hands up to grab her breasts and roll her nipples between her fingers.

The more sounds that escaped her beautiful lips, the tighter the coil in my groin got, and the faster I pumped my fingers in and out of her. I gradually added a third finger, and Bella screamed out so loudly I had to look up and make sure it was done in bliss, not agony. Her face showed no signs of distress and I instantly relaxed and reverted my focus back to the task at hand–pun intended. I hooked my fingers upward so I could hit _that _spot; just because I'd never gone down on a woman before didn't mean I'd never fingered one.

Fast as lightning, Bella's legs moved from my grasp and wrapped around my head firmly, just as her inner walls clenched down fiercely on my fingers. The cries that escaped her were my breaking point. I pulled my drenched fingers from her and dove in, my tongue thrusting into her entrance and lapping up all I could with a guttural moan. The coil snapped and I growled against her as I quickly moved my hand and thrust my cock forcefully into my fist to capture my release. I then continued to gently caress her sex with my tongue, blissfully ingesting all remaining excesses as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. As her body gradually stilled and she fought to regain her breath, I placed a final, tender kiss against her and inhaled deeply, desperately looking forward to the next time.

Somewhere in my foggy mind, I heard Bella call out to me throatily. "I'm sorry, baby. What was that?"

"I said get up and come here," she repeated in a whisper, lifting her head to meet my eyes. I grinned sheepishly and glanced down to the mess I'd made in my hand.

"I kind of need to clean up first, love," I shyly mumbled as I stood.

Bella's eyes widened in shock then darkened once more. "You…did you-" she stuttered softly.

"What can I say? Seeing you lose it like that…fuck…if that wasn't the most beautiful, sexiest thing I've ever seen," I whispered huskily. I knew that if I had any energy left in me, I'd have gone fucking hard again, ready for round two.

I then willed myself to walk, albeit unsteadily, as my legs were wobbly from the sheer exertion of the passion we'd shared. Before I could make it past the bed, Bella reached out and gently, yet firmly, took hold of my cock and tugged me to her. Not knowing what she was going to do at first, I arched a brow in confusion.

Until her tongue snaked out sexily and traced the rim of the head on my cock before slowly taking just the tip between her lips and sucking. As she flicked her tongue against my slit and moaned, I groaned loudly as it was still sensitive from my release minutes before.

With a smug grin, Bella released me, erotically licking her lips before lying back on the pillows. "I told you I was going back for more," she purred. I shook my head at her with a growl before bending down and pressing my mouth firmly against hers, enveloping her reddened lips and sliding my tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. We simultaneously moaned into our kiss, tasting ourselves on each other's tongue. I was sure the kiss had only lasted for a few minutes versus the hours it had actually felt like before we slowed it down, and I parted from her with a light suction on her bottom lip.

"I fucking love you, Isabella Swan," I rasped, closing my eyes in pleasure as I tried to calm myself enough to walk away. "But the feel of this shit in my hand is starting to become not only sticky, but is now starting to dry a bit and honestly, not to kill the mood, but it's starting to creep me the fuck out…be back in a minute."

Without another word, I hurried to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me just as Bella burst into loud raucous laughter. I smiled broadly to myself. To hear her laughing so unabashedly was something I'd greatly missed and now prided myself on having brought back.

I left the bathroom to find Bella chasing down a pill with a glass of water. To say I was concerned would be a huge understatement. I'd had reservations about us engaging in this kind of activity, especially for this reason, and the feeling of guilt quickly made its presence known in my gut. When Bella looked up to meet my eyes, she did so with a loving smile, but that smile quickly fell as her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"Whatever it is you're thinking, stop right now."

"B, I can't help it. I knew pushing you so far so soon would do this. I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Well, I'm not sorry and you shouldn't be either. I wanted this just as much as you did," she told me firmly, situating herself on her side. She had already slid beneath the sheets and it was at that moment that I took notice of the thin satin straps hanging off her shoulder. Apparently, she'd slipped into the blue nightie I'd seen her holding just last night. I shook my head and headed toward my dresser to grab a clean pair of boxer-briefs.

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't do that again until you're feeling better, Bella," I whispered shamefully.

Bella gasped loud enough for me to hear, and as I turned to face her, I could see the tears building in her eyes. "Y-you regret it, don't you?"

I winced and hurriedly pulled my boxers on before climbing in bed beside her and immediately pulling her to my chest, folding her in my arms. I lifted her face to mine so as to look into her eyes.

"I could never regret something so beautiful between us, Bella, but seeing you hurt like this afterward doesn't sit well with me. I've told you before, I don't want to hurt you," I pleaded softly.

"You didn't, baby. I swear. I think a big part of it is just having had a long day. But if after tonight you want to slow things down a bit, I'm okay with it. But only because I don't want you to beat yourself up about it," Bella murmured, snuggling deeper into my arms and pressing a gentle kiss against my collarbone.

"As long as you know that's the only reason I'm slowing things down," I mumbled with a kiss to her forehead. As my lips brushed the stitches at her hairline, I took a moment to assess the condition of them. They appeared to look good. I lightly ran my finger along the last stitch. "Are these bothering you at all?"

"No, not really; they just kind of itch. It's driving me crazy not being able to scratch at it, and your breathing on it isn't making it any easier." She giggled, poking me in the ribs playfully.

I laughed heartily, moving my face down a bit. "Sorry, love."

After a few moments of serene silence, she wove her legs between mine, pulling me impossibly closer.

"You were amazing back there, E," she whispered.

"I do aim to please you know," I told her, the smile coming out in my voice as she slapped my chest.

"Although _that_ was amazing too; _that_ isn't what I was referring to, you perv. I meant back at the hospital. What you did for my dad," she replied, laughing once more.

"Did you really just call me a perv? That's rich coming from you, the woman who sexted me in the hospital and teasingly molested me in a coffee shop."

"Yes, I did call you a perv; I never said I wasn't, and if you would let me finish, I'm trying to feed your ego a bit more here, so shut your cock's brain off for a minute, would ya?"

My head jerked back in shock at her feistiness as my mouth gaped and Bella simply arched a brow, daring me to argue.

"As you were saying," I told her, urging her on with a smirk.

"Just, watching you get into your hot-as-fuck lawyer mode and literally slaying that prick Crowley like that…you were nothing short of amazing."

"You should know by now that _no one _fucks with my family, Bella. I won't stand for it. Crowley is just another rookie cop carrying a big ass chip on his shoulder. He's going to carry it for a while, until he feels he's proven himself to the all the other veterans at the station. But I do think you were on to something when you mentioned that James might be paying him."

"Edward, I was just blowing steam. I don't really think that's possible."

"Anything's possible, B. For all we know, Crowley could have served with James in Iraq. Regardless, I'm going to look into it. I won't take any chances with your safety. I don't trust James as far as I can throw him, and I know he's planning something. He's the kind that holds onto a grudge, and he already thinks I'm the one that got you pregnant."

Bella then whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. "I wish it was you that had."

I couldn't stop the swell of emotion that crashed into my heart. If only she knew that I wished for the same thing. Only, I couldn't tell her that because if I did, she would undoubtedly take it as me resenting the baby in some way, and I didn't want that to happen because it couldn't have been farther from the truth.

"Bella, our baby's DNA is the only thing connecting he or she to James. In all the ways that matter, I will be the father to our child. Make no mistake about that," I whispered against her lips, pressing a soft kiss against them.

"And an awesome dad you'll be, too. But, you're right," she breathed back as she pulled away, kissing my chin. "Thank you."

"You know, I could get awful used to hearing that I'm right. It only took me how long to convince you of that?" I joked, earning a chuckle in return. Another few moments of silence passed before I felt laughter rumbling in my chest.

"What, pray tell, are you laughing at now, Cullen?" Bella mumbled flatly.

"Hot-as-fuck lawyer mode?" I snickered. "Since when?"

"Since you passed the bar. Why do you think I attended so many of your court hearings?"

"Uh…to support me?" I stated, my eyes widening in shock at this revelation. "So instead of supporting me, you were there ogling my ass the whole time?"

"Oh, I was there to support you, but you can't blame a girl for admiring the view either."

"Do I detect a possible role-playing scenario?"

"Oh, my God, you are so bad." Bella gasped as she pulled back to look at me in mock horror. "But damn, I can definitely see that, now that you mention it. You are a dangerous man, Edward Cullen. How the hell am I supposed to go to sleep with that on my mind?" she gritted out, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Well, that's the easy part, love. You dream about it. I sure as fuck know I will be." Before I could form a single thought, Bella roughly reached around and pinched my ass hard, eliciting a yelp of pain and hearty laughter from me.

We then fell into a comfortable silence; for how long I wasn't sure. I was just beginning to doze off when Bella quietly cleared her throat and slightly shifted against me.

"Edward?" she asked softly, her voice sullen. "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts as I was taken completely off guard by her question, but I knew it was bound to come up at one time or another.

"Believe me when I tell you I almost did, several times. I just…when I would get close to letting it all out, I'd take into consideration all the times I'd begged you to leave him. You refused, and I figured that if you felt anything for me, you'd have left, without a fight. Now, I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty about not leaving or not telling me of your feelings, Bella. I'm just saying that was what ran through my mind. Emmett and Jasper tried relentlessly to convince me to tell you these past few weeks, but I didn't want to add that extra bit of pressure to you."

"And I'm not saying this to make you feel any kind of guilt either, Edward, but," she started, emotion thick in her voice as she tilted her head back to look at me, her hand cupping the side of my face. "I kind of think that maybe if I had known, I would've left him. Maybe not immediately, as I would have needed time for it to set in, but I definitely think I would have. I wouldn't have been able to cope; I couldn't hurt you that way. I know without even thinking about it that had I have found out, I wouldn't have continued to come to you when things got bad. And in saying that, I wouldn't have been able to live without having you in my life. Even now, it's hard for me when I realize just how much I've already hurt you. I should've left long ago. the moment I first realized I was in love with you. I can't even justify my reasons for having stayed with him anymore."

"B, I've told you, I forgive you for all of that. James not only abused you physically, but there was also emotional abuse. I didn't need to be there to know that he manipulated you and your mind. He took advantage of your loyalty to those you love and your ever giving heart. Do I wish we had been truthful to ourselves years ago? Hell yes. But we can't change that and as we've both said before, it's over and done with. We're together now and that's all that matters. Now that I have you, I'm not letting go," I told her firmly, willing her with my eyes to believe me and truly hear me. "Never."

"I love you so much," she whispered, her voice breaking as she brought her hand from my cheek to tangle in my hair before pulling me down for a slow and deep, soul-searing kiss; a kiss I felt down to my toes, through every bone in my body.

"I love you, too. And one more question before I pass out from sheer exhaustion." I laughed. "In this dream slash scenario, who exactly will you be portraying?"

"How about the naughty catholic school girl you're cross-examining?" she replied saucily, tugging at my hair.

With a low groan, I pulled her closer. "Fuck."

Her melodic chuckle was the last thing I heard, and her warm body snuggling impossibly deeper into my chest was the last thing I felt before we both drifted off into a peaceful–or not so peaceful, depending on how you looked at it–sleep, filled with erotic dreams of a scene I couldn't fucking wait to act out with my vixen of a girlfriend.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay so this is a bit of a filler chapter. We jump ahead in time a few weeks. Real life is crazy trying to get the kids ready for school again. **

**Also, I plan to write an outtake soon and would like some ideas of what you'd like to see. PM ideas to me or put them in your reviews!**

BPOV

The feel of Edward's mouth on me in the most intimate of ways was one I had cemented into my mind. He had been incredibly loving, especially when he'd taken a few extra minutes to lay kisses upon the bruises James had left on my body, my eyes watered. I don't think he noticed the overwhelming wave of emotion that had taken over me as he took care of me. Edward had accomplished the one thing James had never done; he had made me feel beautiful…cherished even. I'd never experienced such a feeling of complete ecstasy in my life, and already I was counting the days until I was given the chance to feel that once more. Waking up to his soft lips trailing kisses against my shoulders and neck had also become a fast favorite way of being woken in the morning.

I fully understood where he was coming from when he'd explained his reasons for wanting to slow our physical relationship down a bit. Of course, that didn't mean I was happy about it.

Two weeks had passed since that night, and a lot had happened. Edward had returned to work and the security detail had gone into full effect. In all honesty, it wasn't nearly as bad as I had once thought it might be. The guys were very respectful of my space, and they had followed Edward's requests down to the letter. One of the guards was a woman by the name of Jane. She was very petite with almost white-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. When we first spoke with her, Edward and I were both skeptical of whether she would be able to handle James if the moment presented itself. Her twin brother, Alec, was another of the men we hired and when we expressed our worries, he assured us that she was very efficient; that her small size was misleading and had also worked in her favor on many of her past assignments. No one saw her as a threat; it further proved the statement, looks are deceiving. We eventually decided to give her a shot and so far, she'd been excellent. I'd even invited her in a few times just for some friendly company.

We really didn't have all that much in common, but I'd found myself one afternoon, spilling Edward and I's entire history. If felt nice to talk about it with someone that wasn't directly connected to everything. She'd smiled and had agreed that Edward was smart in hiring a detail. Jane told me that James more than likely was planning something; something we already knew was a possibility, and that regardless of whether he went to prison or not, there were ways for him to accomplish whatever it was he set out to do. That didn't sit well with me, nor did it sit well with Edward when I filled him in on it later that night.

Besides Alec and Jane, there were two others that were hired. In fact, one of the guys, Demetri had worked and trained with Felix, the doorman at my old place. So it was nice having a common acquaintance that we knew was trustworthy. Edward had refused to hire him until he'd spoken with Felix. Which that in itself was a huge surprise. Felix _coincidentally _showed up for dinner one night. I'd quickly caught on that Edward had done that for me, and when I learned of Felix's actions in backing Edward, Jasper, and Emmett up in their episode with James, I was overcome with gratitude. Felix gave high praises in regard to Demetri; claiming we couldn't hire a better man for the job, which came as a great relief to Edward.

I had basically stayed in the loft for the first week as I wasn't feeling well enough to get myself up and about the city, so the search for a new place and booking appointments to go and see properties took over.

I missed Edward terribly each day he was gone, and sadly, when he would return from work, we weren't left with much time together. His absence from his office had left him swamped with cases that needed his immediate attention. So our moments together were far and few between, but falling asleep in his arms each night with whispered words of his love more than made up for it. That's all I needed to get through the day. Our main interaction came in the mornings. I would wake to his loving touches and as he showered, I'd make coffee and prepare us a small breakfast. We'd innocently flirt as he looked at the newspaper, and before he left for work, I'd adjust his tie before bidding him goodbye with a thorough kiss. It was almost like we were an old married couple. Everything just came so naturally between us and my heart was bursting with love for my fine specimen of a man.

The second week, as Edward's workload slowed down slightly considerably, we managed to make a few appointments for properties that we thought seemed fitting for us. While the sites we looked at were nice, we'd yet to find _the place._ It was all so surreal to me because a month ago I was trying to build the courage to tell Edward how I felt. I wasn't even sure of what my confession would mean for us. But here we were, and it seemed as though we had done everything completely ass backwards.

With Edward gone at work and me staying in the loft all day, it left me with a lot of time to think about things and really reflect on the drastic turns my life had taken. Each time I thought about the fact that I was now living with Edward as his _girlfriend_, and that he was adamant about raising my child, who wasn't even his biologically, it completely blew my mind. I was tremendously thankful for whatever angel up above lent a hand in building this fairytale of a life for me. However, at the same time, I was fearful. Things had moved so fast and were going so unbelievably good for me that I feared it wouldn't last.

Edward would ring my neck if he knew half the shit that went through my mind; hence the reason I had an appointment set for tomorrow with the psychologist that Carlisle had recommended. The only person who knew of my fears was Alice. She'd stopped by yesterday morning to take me out for coffee just as Edward was leaving. He, of course, approved of me getting out for some time with Alice as long as it wasn't shopping. And I knew without a doubt that he'd have Demetri follow us. While it greatly aggravated me, I accepted it and let go of my irritation; only because I knew he meant well, and it was his way of looking after me while he was gone. Alice and her hyperactive personality didn't disappoint either–not that we expected it to– when Edward had left me with a searing goodbye kiss and a wink at the door; I'm sure every dog for miles had gone deaf from the inhuman squeal she'd unleashed.

I was also sure the scream that I'd unleashed in my mind as he kissed me would rival hers.

Our coffee date was something I hadn't realized I'd needed. I had missed Alice much more than I'd been willing to let myself admit. I had finally caved and spilled to her what had happened between Edward and I the night we'd come clean; omitting the more intimate parts just as I had done with Rose. I also left out the things he'd confessed to me about his actions in college. I didn't feel it was something she should know, not that I wanted to keep it from her out of spite or anything. She ooh'ed and ahh'ed throughout my telling of our story, but when she lowered her eyes and began to fiddle with the corner of a napkin, I knew something was up. She delved into how she'd told Esme and Carlisle about Edward and I being together and…well, a lot of things sort of came flowing out of us both as a result.

"Okay, Allie, out with it. You look like the cat that ate the canary. What's up?" I asked her, taking a sip of my coffee. Her eyes darted all over the coffee shop; everywhere but at me.

"_I…I might have somehow let it slip to Mom and Dad that you and Edward had gotten together," she mumbled out in a rush, but that didn't stop me from hearing every word and I was immediately seeing red. This was exactly part of the reason why Edward and I had wanted to keep things quiet, between us. _

_We both knew that Jasper and Rose wouldn't tell a soul. It was Emmett and Alice that we had to worry about. They couldn't keep a secret if they're lives depended on it. _

"_You did what?" I bit out. "Alice, you knew we were going over there for dinner in Friday night and we planned to tell them about the recent change between us then. Why would you do something like that? This was exactly why we didn't want anyone to know," I ranted as I pulled my phone out and tapped out a text to Edward about what I'd just learned._

Tink let the cat out of the bag. Carlisle and Esme know about us already. – B

"_Bellsy, I'm so sorry! It wasn't intentional, I swear! Mom started asking me if you guys had found a three-bedroom place yet. When I asked her why you needed three bedrooms, she shot back that it wouldn't work to have the baby and you in the same room; that you needed your own privacy. Then she expressed how badly she wished you two would just own up to how you really feel, and…I don't know…it just slipped before I could stop myself."_

Dammit! I knew telling her was a mistake. They're both probably wondering why neither of us has bothered to tell them. Mom especially and, baby, you have my permission to seriously hurt the damn pixie ;) –E

_**Tempting thought! And don't wink at me! That wink of yours does things to me! –B**_

_**Good to know LOL ;)! I gotta go now. Client just walked in. Miss you already! Love- E**_

_**Aww! Miss you more! I think I just might love you more too! See you later- xoxo B**_

"Can I assume that Eddie's pissed too?" Alice questioned, biting her lip.

"Well he's certainly not happy about it. We had held off on telling your mom and dad because we wanted to do it with just the four of us. That and I haven't gotten a real chance to speak with her about how she feels in regards to me moving in with Edward so quickly."

Alice's eyes narrowed at me as she reached across the table and took hold of my hands. "Bella, do you think our parents are questioning Edward's decision to help you?"

"No, I know it's not that, Alice. I just don't want Esme to think this was all something I planned," I whispered and this time it was I who had averted my eyes.

"Something else is going on here, Bella. You know my mom and dad would never think such things about you. You're like a daughter to them. So why don't you tell me what this is really about? Where is this coming from?"

"I guess I'm just waiting for everything to crash down around me. Everything with Edward and I has happened so fast, and so much has changed in such a short period of time that I'm afraid it won't last. It's like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," I rushed out, refusing to meet her eyes which I could feel on me.

"Afraid what won't last? You and Edward?" she questioned with a snort. "Girl, if there's of one thing I'm certain, it's that you and Edward will be fine. And yes, it has happened at a fast pace, but your relationship with my brother has been building and building for years. The two of you getting together was long overdue and although you are kind of going backwards, we all know babies and moving in together would have been part of the plan eventually anyway. Who cares that it's happening sooner than you thought? You should be embracing all that's being thrown your way instead of trying to convince yourself of it all being a bad idea."

"I haven't told him any of this, Alice, so please don't repeat it to him. If he knew I was having doubts, it would hurt him and I've done enough of that to last a lifetime."

"I don't think you're seeing things very clearly, Bella," Alice whispered, lowering her eyes for a brief moment. "You two have never seen what the rest of us did. My brother loves you with all that he is. I've known that for quite some time, and he's told me so himself. Look, what I'm about to tell you might hurt; in fact it probably will, but you need to know exactly how he handled all that happened the past two years, when you weren't around."

"Alice, don't…okay? If it were something Edward wanted or felt I should know, he'd tell me. And if there's even the slightest possibility that it will hurt, I'm better off not knowing. I can't handle anymore on my plate."

I watched as Alice struggled with my reluctance to hear what she had been poised to tell me. Several minutes passed before she sighed and nodded her head.

"All right, just trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about. I can understand your fears, but this is Edward we're talking about. He knows you better than you know yourself, and I can promise you that he'll do everything in his power to keep anything from coming between you."

The conversation had let off of the heavy after that, and we began discussing the plans for Rose's upcoming baby shower two weeks from now. I couldn't help but feel a bit of unease about her statement that he would do everything in his power to keep anything from coming between us; almost like it was foreshadowing. But I fought off that feeling in my gut because I put it all down to Alice's observation of me trying to convince myself of everything that had transpired between Edward and I being a bad idea.

Once we'd finished our coffee, Alice had the bright idea to bring me by Edward's office rather than taking me home; claiming that he would love the surprise. Once again, Alice was right.

"Alice, this really isn't a good idea. I've never come to his office unexpected, and he's been completely swamped with trying to catch up on things. He's finally been making some progress, and I don't want to be the reason he falls behind again," I'd told her adamantly on the ride in the elevator up to his floor.

"Oh nonsense, Bella. After seeing the look in his eyes and that hell of a kiss he gave you this morning, that boy is in serious need of some time with his love. Trust me," she'd said, fixing a few flyaway hairs on my head. I'm not even sure she'd taken a breath during that and for the umpteenth time since I'd known her I wondered just how the hell she did that.

The elevator chimed and as we stepped off into the lobby of Cromwell, Baker & Harris, we were accosted by Irina; Edward's case manager and PA. She gave me a knowing look with a brilliant smile as Alice wished me luck with promises of calling later to talk more about Rose's shower. I watched the elevator doors close behind her before turning back to Irina.

"I don't know what it is you've done to Edward, Bella, but the poor man has been off in his own world today. It's useless trying to get him to do anything productive."

"I knew this was a bad idea. His meddlesome sister, while I love her, I want to kill her," I gritted through my teeth. "Irina, I'm sorry, but I probably shouldn't have come here. I don't want to interfere with his work," I apologized and began to turn away and walk off before I heard her mumble something about it being too late.

It was then that he made his presence known. "B?"

I closed my eyes and willed myself to turn around. My sight immediately rested on Edward as he stood down the hall with a brilliant smile on his face, lighting up the room. He quickly strode toward me as I sheepishly waved and lowered my eyes.

"Thank you, Irina. Do me a favor and make sure no one comes to my office for the next twenty minutes okay?"

He didn't wait for her to agree. He simply took my hand in his and led me away to his office. I glanced over my shoulder at Irina, about to mouth an apology when she freaking smirked at me. As soon as we were inside and Edward closed the door, he locked it and then went about closing the blinds that looked out into the main lobby. Before I knew it, he had me in his arms and his face buried in the crook of my neck.

"Sorry for just showing up like this, but you know how Alice can be. She just doesn't know when to take no for an answer," I explained, running my fingers softly through his hair, letting my nails lightly scrape against his scalp as his cologne and traces of his natural scent permeated my senses..

Edward's head shot up and his brow furrowed as he looked into my eyes. "Why in the world would you feel the need to apologize for surprising me? Baby, you're welcome to come here anytime. Besides, it's not like I'm busy."

"Yeah, about that," I told him with a smirk. "Irina mentioned how you've been rather unproductive this morning…what gives?" I questioned, tracing a finger down his jaw; his scruff against my skin igniting something deep within me.

"_Well, if I was unproductive before, I'm truly fucked now," he winked before smiling wickedly and pushing me against the door. "I can't seem to get into the mindset to work today. And do you know why?" he breathed hotly against my ear._

"_I have no idea, but I'm sure you're about to enlighten me," I flirted back, slipping my hand beneath his suit jacket and running it up his back, pressing my palm between his shoulder blades. Damn the suit and shirt he wore! How much longer was he going to cockblock us?_

"_Well, it seems the only thing I can focus on is a certain brown-eyed goddess that I had to leave, against my wishes, this morning," he whispered as his lips left a blazing trail of kisses up my neck and down my jaw to my chin._

"_Hmm, a goddess, huh? Sounds like this one has her hooks in you pretty deep," I softly moaned._

_Edward's head lifted and his eyes locked on mine heatedly, our mouths mere inches apart. _

"_Hooks? No. The woman fucking owns me," he growled before our mouths collided together in a scorching frenzy of lips, tongues, and teeth. His hands grasped at my hips, my hands clutching his shirt as I lifted my left leg to hook around his hip. I couldn't help myself; I'd missed this side of him the past few weeks. Sure, he'd been at home, but we hadn't engaged in any intimacy since he put the frustrating as all hell cockblock on our relationship._

_Then I remembered where we were. Regardless of whether the door was locked and the blinds were closed, it was still his place of work. I forced my mouth from his and pulled back to look at him._

"_Baby, we shouldn't be doing this here. What if someone…"_

"_Don't worry about it. Irina's got it covered," he panted heavily, his breath caressing my cheek._

"_You know this is totally unfair, right?" I said with a breathy laugh, pushing my hips into him, needing some kind of friction. Every part of my body was a live wire and I couldn't remember ever wanting him as badly as I did at that moment. _

_Edward was normally so professional and all about business at his office. So to have him throw caution to the wind like this had me instantly wet. But I knew that it was all for nothing; this wouldn't be going anywhere as I still hadn't been given any form of an okay for strenuous activity from Carlisle yet. Not that they even knew what kind of activities I would be engaging in when given the go ahead._

"_What is?" Edward grinned with that blasted crooked smile of his, grinding his hips into mine roughly, making sure I felt exactly how aroused he was. Unable to stand the heat of his intense stare, I averted my eyes to look over his shoulder and I suddenly needed out of that office before I lost control of myself._

"_What you're doing! This whole uninhibited version of you that's got me pressed against the door of your office making me want nothing more than to have you throw me down on that desk and fuck me senseless," I blurted frustratingly, my voice rising louder with each word, emphasizing my frazzled state of mind. Apparently, my verbal filter was broken, and from the looks of it; I'd also broken Edward._

_He stood slack-jawed with his ever-darkening eyes fixated on me in narrow slits. His chest rose and fell at a fast pace as his breathing became heavier, and I could have sworn that I felt his body began to tremble against me. I shrunk back underneath the intensity of his gaze as he slowly moved me away from the door and to the left of it. His hand stretched out to unlock the door, his fingers grazing my hip and I knew it was intentional. He opened it and called out for Irina, never breaking eye contact with me. _

_His jaw flexed sexily, causing me to revert to my bad habit of biting my bottom lip. Just as Irina came to the door, Edward's thumb came up to tug my lip free, his fiery stare making me clench my thighs tighter together._

"_Call Mr. Hawkings and reschedule our appointment for next week, then clear my schedule for the remainder of the day. It seems I have other matters to attend to."_

_Once she walked away after nodding her head without question, Edward grabbed hold of the hair at my neck, tangling his fingers in my long locks as he shut the door with his free hand.. He leaned in close, his nose brushing against mine as his tongue traced the outline of my lips. I was quivering beneath him and getting lightheaded from the feelings he was evoking in me. Without warning, he bit my bottom lip then crushed his mouth to mine, his tongue instantly seeking mine._

_When he pulled away, I could hardly focus. I was dizzy from his kiss and drunk with unadulterated lust. Edward smirked knowingly at me. I could hear the masculine rumble in his chest from his chuckle._

"_You really shouldn't have said that," he breathed huskily before backing away and taking my hand firmly in his. He pulled me over to his desk where he grabbed his keys and messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder._

_We left his office in a rush, and once we were in the car, the tension was thick. It was when I'd finally broken the silence that Edward had obliterated me with simple words and one look._

"_W-where are we going?" I'd asked, glancing over at him. His body posture behind the wheel was rigid and his eyes were trained on the road as he whizzed through the streets._

"_Our _home _office," he replied, not missing a beat. The sound of his voice and the no-bullshitting, promising way in which he'd said it struck me to the core. And I could swear that when I we came to a light and he finally turned his head in my direction, meeting my eyes, I nearly came on the fucking spot._

Needless to say, Edward made our escapade in our home office one to remember. Though we'd yet to make love, Edward had brought us one step closer. After thoroughly pleasuring and bringing me to release with his ever-talented mouth and fingers, he'd proceeded to grind into me _without barriers. _It was unlike anything I'd ever done, or felt, and was quite tricky to be honest. I still wasn't sure how we'd managed it without him slipping inside of me, but we had.

Afterwards, Edward had collapsed against me, keeping as much weight off of my torso as he could. My ribs were still sensitive, though they had improved tremendously. We took a few minutes to gather ourselves and to slow our breathing before meeting each other's eyes and falling apart in laughter. Later that night, he'd asked me what the hell had happened and when I began laughing again, we gave up on trying to understand what had come over us. We agreed that it was probably best that if and when I went to his office next, that we didn't engage in flirting because obviously, we couldn't control ourselves.

And thinking about that is what had me sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Banner's office, pressing my legs as close together as I could. Edward sat beside me, rubbing circles atop my hand with his thumb. I felt a gentle squeeze to my hand and glanced up at him through my lashes.

"Something wrong, love?" he questioned, the smirk in his voice unmistakable.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thinking about the office," I told him nonchalantly. I didn't turn to see his reaction. I just stared straight ahead at the television perched in the corner, showing something on Fox News, but about what I couldn't tell you as it was muted. What I _can _tell you was that Edward growled beside me and clenched my hand tighter. I felt him lean towards me, but before he could say anything, a nurse opened the door and called out my name. Edward and I immediately stood, following her to into a hallway lined with random artwork and the occasional silk plant. She came to a stop before a scale and asked me to step on it. Edward let go of me and backed away, allowing the nurse to do her job.

"Okay, Isabella, you're at one twenty. Do you know what you were before you found out you were pregnant?"

"Please, call me Bella. And no, ma'am; the last time I weighed myself it was nearly a year ago and I was one twelve then."

"Well, follow me, Bella, and I'm sorry, you are?" she questioned, glancing at Edward.

"This is Eddie, my boyfriend." I looked over at Edward and he mock glared at me for giving her the nickname he despised. Call it a bit of payback for his leaving me with Alice at the beginning of my recuperation.

The nurse glanced back and forth between us curiously as Edward turned towards her with a smile. "It's Edward Cullen, ma'am."

"Right, okay, this way."

Once we got into the room, the nurse, who had yet to tell us her name, handed me a cup claiming that I would have to pee in one at the beginning of every appointment. I blushed profusely as I looked at Edward, feeling awkward. I left Edward to answer some questions for her while I rushed out to the bathroom in the hallway. So I sat there, trying desperately…willing myself to just go to the bathroom and get it over with.

Nothing came.

Eventually I reached over to the sink beside the toilet and turned the water on, thinking that might help. Oh, how wrong I was! I never had a problem going to the bathroom and I'd taken tests before so I didn't understand why my bladder decided to go on strike today. As I cursed my body and awkwardly held the cup in one hand, my other hand pressed against my face, there was a knock at the door.

"Bella?"

_How long have I been in here?_ I glanced down at my watch, gawking when I saw that twenty minutes had passed.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay, baby? You've been in here quite a while. You didn't fall in did you?" I fumed as I heard his snickering outside the door.

I rose up of my ass, which had apparently become sealed to the toilet as it made a loud suctioning noise my flesh ripped away from it. I then pulled my pants up before opening the door a crack. "Funny, dick," I growled. Edward's eyes widened when he saw the look of rage that I'm sure was all over my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

I bit my lip and looked down, muttering to myself. I knew he was going to laugh it up on this, but there was no way around it. "I can't pee, okay?" I spat out as Edward simply looked at me and I could see the effort he was making, trying desperately not to laugh. But a few snorts came out here and there.

I stepped out for a moment, slapping his arm profusely as he let go and laughed a bit, yelping as I continued to hit him. I was now laughing too.

"What am I going to do, E? They need me to pee and for some reason unknown to me, my fucking bladder is having a bit of performance anxiety!"

"Did you try running water?" he asked, still trying to calm his laughing.

"Yes, genius,"

"Okay, go back to the room. I'm going to go and get you some water. I'm sure this isn't the first time this has happened at one of these appointments, baby."

I groaned in defeat and after grabbing the empty cup, headed back to the room, hanging my head in shame. The nurse looked at my sympathetically when I sat down on the examination table, a frown on my face.

"Don't worry about it, hon. You're not the first, and you surely won't be the last," she smiled before grabbing the arm cuff and taking my blood pressure. She asked me random questions about myself while she jotted down her notes. After she'd taken down all she needed to, she told me that Dr. Banner would be in shortly and that if I needed anything to ask for Siobhan, which I assumed was her name.

Just as I wondered what was taking Edward so long to get me some water, he came in carrying two twenty-ounce bottles.

"Did you get lost?" I asked him, arching a brow.

"No. I just had to take a small detour. I had to piss like a damn racehorse."

Edward was being playful, trying to goad me into playing back, but right now, I wanted to fucking kill the little shit.

"You are such an ass!" I hissed as I bent over, removing my shoe from my foot and chunking it at his head. Edward ducked at the last second and doubled over in more laughter.

"Sorry, I had to! I couldn't help it! Besides, you asked," he exclaimed as he stood and came to stand before me, handing me the water. His exuberance as he joked with me brought a smile to my face and I couldn't help but grab his hand, pulling him a little closer so I could rest my forehead on his chest.

"This sucks so bad," I grumbled. "Why me?" Edward laughed a bit more and lifted my head from his chest with his hand.

"I don't know, but if it'll make you feel better, I'll take you out once we're done here."

"Take me out? Like on a date?"

Edward nodded with a smile. "B-but we've never been on a date," I replied like the idiot I am.

"Yes, I know," he laughed, flashing his perfect teeth, "So, you think you'll be up for it?"

"Of course," I told him softly, pulling his head down for a whisper of a kiss. "Am I going to need to change?" I asked, glancing down at my clothes. I was wearing a pair of faded old blue jeans and a baggy sweatshirt; not exactly date worthy.

"You're perfect in anything you wear, but if you want to change that's fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my water bottle, taking a large pull from it. "That's not fair, Edward; either I need to change or not. Like if we're going out to dinner, I need to change."

"Okay, yes, I'll be taking you out to dinner, but that's all I'm telling you."

I whined a little, taking another drink as he laughed at me in mirth. "Eeee, you know I hate surprises!"

"Has that ever stopped me before?" he said flatly.

"You don't fight fair," I pouted, not ashamed at all about how childish I sounded.

"Never said I did," Edward whispered, tucking a chunk of hair behind my ear. I glanced up at him, peering into his beautiful green eyes and instantly becoming lost.

I hooked a finger in a belt loop on his jeans, smiling at him. "You're lucky you're so fucking sexy," I mumbled as a rap sounded at the door.

Edward jumped back casually and took up position leaning against the counter, as a tall, balding man walked into the room. He stretched out his hand towards me. I took it, shaking it firmly and watched as he and Edward did the same.

"Ms. Swan, it's good to see you're doing well. Seemed you gave everyone a bit of a scare there in the hospital."

I looked to Edward in confusion. How did this guy….OH! He was the OB/GYN that had checked me out. There were still moments from my short time in the hospital that were foggy. I could remember nearly all conversation, but a few faces had disappeared from my mind.

"I'm sorry, some things are still somewhat clouded in my mind. But yes, I am feeling better. I wish we hadn't had to meet under those circumstances."

"I trust you're not in that predicament anymore?" he questioned softly, glancing between Edward and I. I answered him with a shake of my head and had to bite back a laugh as Edward stuck his tongue out at me from behind Dr. Banner's back.

"Well, there really isn't much we can do today other than see if we can get a look at the little peanut on a sonogram. We should be able to hear the heartbeat."

Edward's face lit up ten-fold as I smiled then gulped down even more water. My stomach was beginning to hurt from the amount of water I'd consumed in the past five minutes and nothing was happening.

"That would be great, Dr. Banner."

"I see you're having a bit of trouble giving us a test sample," he chuckled. Edward snorted behind him and I was back to fuming.

"My bladder seems to have gone on strike. I'm going to give it another try once I finish this water."

"That happens more than you know, Ms. Swan. Edward, how's Carlisle?" Dr. Banner asked casually, leading us from the room and down the hall.

"He's good. Swamped, but good," Edward replied, taking my hand in his.

"Ah, yes. Working the E.R. is never easy," he chuckled as I swallowed down the remainder of my water. Edward glanced at me in shock and took my empty bottle and also handed me the second one he'd bought.

"Two twenty-ounces? Are you insane? My stomach feels like it's going to explode already and I've only had one!" I exclaimed to him as we entered another office equipped with a table and large computer equipment.

"Okay, Bella, go ahead and hop up on the table here and lie back. If you feel any discomfort from me pressing with wand against your abdomen, don't hesitate to say so. We don't want to aggravate your previous injuries," Dr. Banner explained as he pulled my jeans down past my hips a bit.

Edward a chair up beside me, taking hold of my left hand tightly in both of his hands, giving me a stern look in reference to the statement about discomfort. I sneered at him playfully right as a felt a cold sensation on my lower abdomen. I flinched, causing Edward and Dr. Banner both to chuckle.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. It's a bit cold," he said softly with a smile and began to press a little firmer with the wand. I looked at the screen, unsure of what it was I supposed to be looking for or at.

"Ah, here we go. You this small mass here?" Dr. Banner asked, indicating to a small gray blob that seemed to be almost peanut-shaped on the screen.

"I-is that the baby?" When he nodded, I glanced at Edward as my eyes became tearful. Dr. Banner was tapping in all kinds of numbers and doing things with the machine. I assumed he was taking some kind of measurements.

"It appears you're about six weeks along, and it seems the baby is doing just fine. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

Both Edward and I nodded vigorously as Dr. Banner laughed at our excitement. We listened with baited breath until a strong pulsating sound filled the room.

"Listen to that; so strong. The baby is doing just fine, Ms. Swan," Dr. Banner informed me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen. It wasn't that I hadn't fully believed I was pregnant, but seeing the actual proof in front of me and hearing the heartbeat choked me up. I was listening to my child. I was going to be a mother.

I don't know if it was hormones or just reaching a breaking point, but I let out a quiet sob as the tears flowed down my cheeks. As Dr. Banner turned the screen off and cleaned my belly free of that icky ass gel, I reached my free hand out towards the now blank monitor, overcome with emotion. I wanted to see it again. I wished he'd never turned it off. I barely registered Dr. Banner leaving us for a few moments as Edward scooted his chair closer to me. His movement snapped my attention away from the screen and the tears came even harder when I looked him in the eye.

Edward was crying with me.

**Next chapter….E & B's date night and dinner with Esme and Carlisle! Maybe, just maybe I'll put in a bit of a lemon!**

**Please review! I literally feed off of them LOL!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, so it took me a few days longer to get this chapter out there! I ended up having to split this one in two parts. I originally planned for the date and dinner at Esme and Carlisle's to be this chapter, but E & B seemed to have a lot more to say than I thought. **

**I've also posted a poll to my profile about the future outtake/outtakes. Please let me know what you guys think! And thanks for reading and reviewing!**

EPOV

I never imagined I'd completely lose it as emotionally as I did in Dr. Banner's office; especially over a child that wasn't biologically mine. But it hit my heart all the same. Bella was giving me the greatest gift she could possibly give. When I had looked into her eyes upon the first sound of the heartbeat, the dam of tears broke. Our baby–mine in all the ways that mattered–was healthy and thriving inside of my beautiful Bella. I'm not sure life got any better than that. Granted, we had a long way to go before he or she was brought into the world, but watching Bella's body change with the pregnancy would make the wait worthwhile. I just couldn't seem to find all the words to express the joy in my heart and the millions of thoughts going through my head.

We now sat in the car, headed to the pharmacy to fill her prescription for prenatal vitamins, wearing smiles a mile wide and in possession of the baby's first picture. I was ecstatic just thinking about the fun we would have tomorrow night when we showed the picture to my parents. It had been so nice to sit with her in the doctor's office and joke around like we normally did. Though I could have gone without Bella's teasing reminder of yesterday's romp in our office, it was a nice change from the hell of the past few weeks.

Bella held my hand tightly atop the center console as I drove. Many looks were shared between us–a few stolen–and each time I caught her staring, that blush I loved so much would grace her face.

I began thinking about where exactly I was going to take her tonight. I'd really gotten ahead of myself by telling her that I'd take her out tonight. Not that I didn't want to, because I did; I just had no idea what to do. All I knew for sure was that I would be taking her out to dinner. Alhough I had a few in mind, I'd yet to decide on a place and was completely lost about what to do afterward. The most fucked up part of the whole thing was that back when we were just friends, I'd have already had the whole evening planned.

But no; we'd added a romantic relationship to that, and while I'd wined and dined a girl before–I'd never wined and dined Bella. I'd never even told a woman, apart from Alice and my mother, that I loved them; until Bella. She deserved the world, and I was hell-bent on giving it to her. But I also knew her, and if I planned anything extravagant, she'd kill me.

Bella was different from any other woman I knew. She despised her birthday, loathed parties, and you could fucking forget buying the girl anything. There was one time back in college, while dickhead was in Iraq, that I sent Bella roses, candy, and a stuffed bear for Valentine's Day. I didn't want her to be alone, or to think she wasn't cared for; that and I felt too much for her not to give her something, regardless of whether she knew of my feelings or not. Bella had called me just as I walked out of my criminal justice class and reamed me about spending money on her. I could laugh about the whole thing now, but at the time, it both hurt and pissed me off, which had resulted in me hanging up on her. Not able to remain angry at each other, Bella called later that night, extremely upset about how she'd treated me over the phone. She begged me to meet her for a midnight snack at the all night pizza parlor that was equal distances from our campuses. Of course, loving her like I did, I was more than willing to oblige and we spent the remainder of the night until early morning talking and just being us.

We paid for it later in the day when our massive amount of ingested pizza disagreed with us. Bella hung out with me in my dorm room where we both proceeded to guzzle down antacids and sulk on the couch with old movies. Needless to say, we'd stayed away from late night pizza ever since.

The thing that always irritated the shit out of me with her was the fact that she found it perfectly acceptable for her to spend any amount of money that she wanted on me. Hypocritical, right? I'd even told her so once and I was never doing that again. Bella could be downright terrifying when she was pissed off. No one in their right mind would want to be on the opposite end of a stick with an enraged Bella Swan.

Tonight was different though. We had a new label on our relationship, and she was going to have to get used to me spoiling her because it was now in my job description. Honestly, the more I thought about what would make Bella swoon, the more I realized that special moments for Bella and I always seemed to happen when it was the two of us; no one else around.

"E?" Bella's voice softly broke through my over-active mind. I glanced over at her with a smile, bringing our clasped hands to my lips.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You know you don't have to take me out tonight, right? If you want to do it another time, that's fine by me."

I arched my brow in confusion. "Why would you say that?"

Bella snorted and chuckled at the same time. "Edward, how long have we known each other?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I know you and the way your mind works. I'm not so blind that I didn't notice you were speaking on a whim when you asked me. Can you honestly tell me that you've already got it all planned out?"

_And there's the consequence of having been such close friends beforehand. DAMMIT!_

"Bella, I didn't ask you on a whim. What do you take me for?" I laughed, refusing to meet her eyes.

"You're a horrible liar, E, and you know it," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"All right, look woman, so I may have asked you on a whim, but give me some credit. I've got a fairly good idea of where I'm taking you to eat. Now I'll admit, I haven't quite decided on what we should do after, but I do have some ideas floating around in my head, oh ye of such little faith," I tsk'd smugly.

"Oh, shut it you. I was just trying to tell you that it's not something you _have _to do; I'd be just as happy to cuddle up to you with a good movie."

"Okay, tell me the truth, baby. Are you too tired, really? Cause if you are, you aren't going to hurt my feelings by preferring to stay home tonight."

She suddenly baffled me further by throwing her head back against the seat and groaning loudly. "No, I'm not too tired…gah…nevermind."

I couldn't help but laugh at her. "We are both over-thinking this. I just know you get tired of being cooped up inside the loft all day, and we've been together for two weeks already. I'm seriously slacking in the boyfriend department," I mumbled as we came to a stop outside the pharmacy and I threw the car in park. There were three cars ahead of us so it would be awhile.

"You're kidding, right?" Bella laughed, turning her body towards me in her seat, her brow furrowed.

"No, I'm not. Baby, I've been working around the clock, it seems. Here it is, two weeks later, and I still haven't fully caught up. I go to work at the crack of dawn and come home, only to continue to work until I can no longer keep my eyes open. I haven't been here for you like I should be."

"I swear, you're lucky I love you so much because right now, I want to just beat the shit out of you," she gritted out, fixing me with her eyes. "Edward, we both knew that you weren't going to be able to stay home with me forever. Your work schedule is nothing that I'm not used to myself. If I weren't on a leave of absence, we'd be seeing even less of each other and you know that, so stop being so hard on yourself. Yes, your work load as of late has been crazy, but at the end of the day, you're still there to hold me in your arms while we sleep; you're still there to kiss and have breakfast with every morning. I know if there is ever anything I need, all I have to do is pick up the phone and call," she told me softly, reaching over to cup my cheek. "Things will slow down in the next few weeks, and we'll have more time together, okay? I'm not worried and you shouldn't be either. But don't you _ever _tell me you haven't been there for me."

I glanced at the line ahead, which still hadn't moved, then looked back at Bella. She was glaring at me. Obviously I'd said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry, love," I whispered and leaned over, bringing my lips to hers for a soft kiss.

A strangled whimper passed her lips as she pulled away and clutched her stomach suddenly, turning herself back around and beginning to fidget.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Any chance you can park the car and we go inside?"

"Why?" I asked slowly, narrowing my eyes and smirking when a thought crossed my mind. I stretched my hand out, poking her lower abdomen and earning a firm slap to the wrist.

"Oh my God! _Don't_ do that! You are such an ass! Just go park the car, okay?" Bella nearly shouted, trying not to laugh. I struggled to keep my laughter contained and threw the car in reverse, but apparently not soon enough. Someone pulled in behind me, effectively boxing me in before I could move an inch.

I was afraid to look at her at this point. There was nothing I could do. I could literally feel her eyes burning holes in me. Even as she stared me down, I could see her squirming in her seat from my peripheral vision. The more I thought about our situation, the more humor I found it and when she actually fucking whined, I lost it. I completely fell apart in laughter, doing my best to protect my face and head with my arms as Bella began to assault me with slaps to the chest and biceps.

Wiping the tears that had leaked from my eyes, I moved the car up in line, bringing us that much closer. "Look, it's down to two cars in front now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel _better?_" she shrieked with a scowl on her face. "I can't believe I let you talk me into drinking the second bottle of water. I've never had to pee so badly in my fucking life."

Both hands came up to palm my face as I silently lost control once more. My shoulders shook violently and I could hear Bella muttering to herself.

"This isn't funny, E!"

"I-I'm s-sorry! I can't h-help it!" I laughed, tilting my head back against the seat.

"That's it. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you laugh at my discomfort," she whined petulantly. I heard the door open and instantly snapped my eyes to hers.

"Oh come on, baby! I'm sorry! Where are you going?"

"I'm going inside, jackass. Meet you at the front of the store," she growled before hastily darting around the front of the car, flipping me off in the process as I laughed at her more. I knew I probably should have been a bit more sensitive to how she was probably in pain from needing the restroom so badly, but I hadn't laughed like that in months; it felt great. And I definitely wouldn't be making the mistake of trying to force water down her throat again.

Nearly another ten minutes passed before the car in front of me drove off. I sighed loudly to myself in relief and inched the car up to the window.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"I have a prescription that needs to be filled," I answered the person behind the window as I slid the paper into the tray they pushed out to me.

"Sir, have we filled for Ms. Swan before?"

_Fuck! I don't know!_

"I'm not sure."

"Okay, sir, I searched our database under her name and I'm showing nothing. Do you have her insurance card with you?"

_You've got to be fucking kidding me_!I thought to myself as I glanced over into the passenger seat and noticed she'd taken her purse.

"No, I don't. She's actually inside the store now, and she took her purse with her."

"I understand. We can page her if you'd like?"

"That would be great, thanks." The pharmacist nodded as I pulled away and drove around to the front of the building to wait for Bella. I just knew she was going to give me shit over this. Hell, for all I knew, she had taken her purse purposely, knowing I'd need that information.

I took the time to phone Alice, praying she'd have some suggestions for what to do tonight.

"Brother dear," she answered in a sing song voice.

"Alice, I need your help."

"Oh well this must be good if you're asking me for help," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I'm taking Bella out on a date tonight and other than dinner, I have no earthly idea what to do."

"Seriously? Edward, you've been on dates a dozen times. Surely you can come up with something."

"Alice, this is Bella I'm talking about. I don't want to treat her like every other girl, and this is our first date. You know how she is about me spending money on her."

"Oh my God, it really is the first date for you two! Honestly, Eddie, I don't know what to tell you for once. She can't do too much because she isn't fully healed, so the only thing I can come up with right now is maybe a stroll along the docks?"

"You don't think it's too cold for that?"

"Not if both of you bundle up, and judging from what I've seen of you since you've been together, I'm sure the warmth from the two of you hugging and snuggling will surely make up for the rest. Wow, you've really kind of put yourself in a pickle, huh?" she laughed again.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're supposed to have this all pre-planned, silly! I'm sure whatever you do, Bella will be happy with it. Hell, she'd probably be fine with just you and a movie."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That's exactly what Bella said a few minutes ago."

"_Edward! _You aren't seriously asking for my advice with her sitting next to you, are you?"

"Of course not, Alice! She's in the store picking up her vitamins."

"Oh that's right! How'd the appointment go?" she asked excitedly.

"It went great, or not so great depending on how you want to look at it. We got to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. The downside was she couldn't pee on demand," I told her, unable to stop the chuckle that escaped.

"Don't laugh at her! The poor thing; I bet she was so embarrassed and knowing you, you probably teased her about it!"

I could see her in my mind raising her brow with a smirk as she tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Not too much. I'll let her tell you the whole story," I laughed as I glanced up to the doors and noticed a smirking Bella walking towards the car. "Shit, Alice, I gotta go. Bella's coming."

"Ok, good luck," she squealed before the line went dead. I quickly put my phone away as Bella opened the car door and slid into her seat.

"I suppose I should have told you that I'd never filled here before," she snickered as I glared back playfully with a smile.

"You little minx, you did that on purpose. I take it that that was your payback for me teasing and laughing at you?"

Bella guffawed with widened eyes. "I _did not _do that on purpose! It's just a habit that I take my purse with me each time I leave the car," she explained sheepishly before turning her gaze to me. She seemed to be studying me and I was beginning to wonder if I had something on my fucking face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Come here," she whispered as leaned towards me. I skeptically did as she asked and as I met her in the middle, her hand fisted in my shirt and slowly pulled me the rest of the way to her. The soft touch of Bella's lips against mine took me off guard. The electric shock that shot through me each time we touched hit me with great force as I gently kissed her back, gradually sliding my tongue into the warmth of her mouth to wrap around hers. Bella, deepened our kiss by pressing harder against me and before I could reciprocate, she was already pulling back with a moan. Our mouths separated with a wet sound and my eyes immediately caught sight of her seductively licking her lips as though she were savoring the flavor as she groaned…with her fucking eyes closed.

My pants suddenly became tighter and my throat dry. We only had time to change clothes once we got home before we were to make our way out for our date so it looked like this was going to be a _long _fucking night, unless I somehow managed to sneak into the bathroom and relieve myself before we left.

"Holy fucking hell…not that I mind, but what was _that _all about?" I croaked in a rough voice as I looked into her now open eyes.

"Does it have to be about anything?" she whispered, lowering her eyes. _What the hell?_ "Can't I kiss you just because?"

I reached out, taking her hand in mine and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "Baby, you can kiss me like that anytime, anywhere. Trust me, I'm not complaining. If anything, you've got me thinking about canceling our date just so I can take you to bed."

Bella laughed and mussed up my hair with her free hand. "What am I going to do with you, Cullen?" she sighed wistfully. "You are not canceling our date. Now, if after we get home, you still want to play, we'll talk," she purred, leaning over once more and pecking my lips before returning to her seat and buckling her seat belt.

I stared after her, my pants now extremely uncomfortable, waiting for her to glance over at me. Once she did, I mouthed the word 'evil' to her then started the car and headed home.

BPOV

A date.

Edward was actually taking me out on our first date tonight and although we'd actually been together for a few weeks now, butterflies ran wild in my stomach. I was incredibly nervous, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. I could only hope and pray that he didn't take me to the most expensive restaurant in Seattle. I didn't want him to spend a fortune on me. He'd already done enough and I didn't trust myself not to throw a fit if he spent too much. It had always been an ongoing argument between us; even in our college days.

Today had given me glimpses of how we used to be before James came back into our lives. We joked around and teased each other all day with most of the teasing coming from Edward. So when I got into his car at the pharmacy and saw him sitting there looking gorgeous as always and smiling at me, I'd been hit with an urge to kiss him and I couldn't fight it. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't my favorite kiss to date that we'd shared. I worried for a moment when he asked what it was all about until he encouraged me to do it again; anytime, anywhere. And I had to admit, his suggestion of canceling our date and taking me to bed was tempting as all hell, but we needed a night out. Even if it was just to a damn mom and pop restaurant, he and I needed some normalcy outside of that loft.

Suddenly I was hit with the need to see Alice. I wanted to look my best for Edward tonight and my bruises hadn't completely faded; that and I needed her fashion expertise as far as what I was going to wear. The pixie could drive me to wanting to blow my head off, but she was a genius when it came to getting dolled up. I worried on my bottom lip with my teeth and glanced at Edward out of the corner of my eye, trying to figure out a way to bring it up to him. His eyes were focused on the road as he hummed along to a random song on the radio.

"Spit it out, B," his voice broke through the silence, completely startling me.

"What?"

"Whatever it is that's got you tearing up your lip like that. Spit. It. Out."

"I'll never understand how you do that," I mumbled, looking at him as he answered with a wink. My breath hitched as he now knew, thanks to my verbal diarrhea, that it did things to me. "Would you mind if I asked Alice over to help me get ready?"

"To get ready? For tonight?" he questioned, his brows pinched together. "Bella, why do you think you need her help?"

"I just…don't make me answer that, E. Please?"

I could see the disapproval in his eyes. Edward was too smart for his own good. I knew he knew what I was alluding to.

"B, you have nothing to be ashamed of, and I've already told you, nothing could mar your beauty." He then glanced at me and squeezed my hand, which he'd been holding, a little tighter before sighing loudly. "I don't mind if you have Alice help you, but just so we're clear, it's completely unnecessary. You could wear a potato sack and still make it look sexy."

Okay, seriously? My emotions were all over the place. How was it that one second I was nervous and defensive, and the next I was completely filled with a primal urge to fuck him senseless? I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled my hand from his and pressed it firmly between his legs. I felt the car lurch forward and swerve slightly to the left as Edward gasped.

"What in God's name are you doing?" he growled.

"Can't I touch you?" I asked coyly. Edward's eyes narrowed as he gently pulled my hand from his very obviously aroused groin.

"You're really trying my self-control, Bella," he rasped before pressing the accelerator and hurrying home while he clenched his jaw tight in frustration.

One thing was for sure; I needed to call Carlisle, and I needed to do so tonight.

When I called Alice and asked for her help, she nearly screamed my ear off in excitement. Nearly an hour later, I sat in our bedroom in front of the mirror while she straightened my hair with the flat iron. I swear the girl was a miracle worker; she had even managed to do my hair in such a way that the stitches on my hairline were invisible as my hair shielded them. She'd already done my makeup flawlessly and we were just about done. Edward stayed out of the bedroom under Alice's orders, so I could only wonder what he was doing to bide the time.

"Alice, can I ask your opinion without you asking for details in return?" I asked her quietly, just in case Edward was near the door.

"I won't push, Bellsy. I take it that this is in regards to you and my brother though?" she replied, glancing at me in the mirror.

"It's getting really hard to hold back with Edward. He won't allow our physical relationship to go any further until Carlisle gives the okay, and I was thinking about calling him before we leave tonight. Do you think that would be overstepping any lines?"

"Bella, my dad is your doctor. If you're worried about what Edward will think about you calling him and asking about something like that, you're being ridiculous. Let's just say he gave you the okay, do you honestly think that my brother would ream you for that? Hell no. He's a man and he'd be too occupied with trying to reap the benefits of it rather than arguing with you about it."

"Well not only that. It's kind of an odd question to ask Carlisle. I mean think about it; I'd be calling him to ask if it's okay for me to have sex with his son. That doesn't seem odd to you?"

"Odd as it may be, Bella, he wasn't born yesterday."

"So you think I should call him?"

"I would. Look, it's obvious that you're having a really hard time with this otherwise you wouldn't have asked for my opinion on the matter. I know that you both want to keep things between you, so to know that you're struggling so much with holding back that you're actually considering calling my father about it, things _have got _to be tense. Is Edward having trouble too?"

"I don't know, but if he is I'm definitely not making it any easier on him. He's been restraining himself to the point that it's driving me fucking insane, and I want to strangle him at times. I mean, he's literally treating me like I'm made of glass. There have only been a few times that I've managed to get him to let go."

"Bella, you're forgetting that Edward has been controlling his emotions around you for years. He's a master at hiding what he's really feeling so my guess is if you're feeling this much tension, chances are, he's feeling the same way."

"You're probably right," I sighed, reaching for my phone on the top of the dresser.

"Okay, you're all done. Your outfit is laid out on the bed. I'll go out there and keep him busy while you get dressed and call my dad, okay?"

I nodded sheepishly and stood, pulling her to me for a hug. "Thank you, Alice…really."

She sweetly hugged me back. "You're most welcome. Now hurry up," she chirped, clapping her hands. "I want to see the completion of my handy work, and I'm afraid that if we make him wait any longer, he'll lose his head."

"Which one?" I quipped in an immature fashion as Alice's face twisted horrifically.

"Ew, Bella, just…ew."

I laughed at her as she skipped out of the room; Rose would have been proud. I then laughed even more as I could hear her arguing with Edward outside the door, obviously trying to prevent him from barging into the room.

I took a deep breath as I scrolled through the contacts on my phone, landing on Carlisle's cell phone number. I pressed dial with shaky fingers and listened to it ring only twice before he answered.

"Carlisle Cullen speaking," his soft voice came through the line.

"Hi, Carlisle. It's Bella."

"Bella, dear, how are you? Is everything all right?"

"I'm okay, and things are good. I was calling because I've got a question to ask you, and quite frankly, I'm a little embarrassed by it."

"You should know by now that you never have to be embarrassed to ask me anything."

"Well, Edward and I are going out on a date tonight, and I was hoping that maybe you would give me the okay with more…um…strenuous activities?" I palmed my face in my hand as I felt an extreme blush go to my cheeks. This was pure humiliation.

Carlisle chuckled softly. "I believe that I know exactly what you are referring to by strenuous activities, and I can understand your embarrassment, but really, you shouldn't be. It all depends on whether you feel your body is well enough to handle it; your ribs, to be more specific."

"Honestly, the pain isn't nearly as bad anymore. Some days are worse than others, but I really think I'll be okay. I just thought that I should ask you from a medical standpoint."

"I think it would be fine, Bella. My only suggestion would be that you take it easy. Don't do more than you can handle as you don't want to re-injure anything."

"Thank you. I know this has to be awkward for you," I laughed uneasily.

"Bella, dear, it's not awkward at all. And you did the right thing by calling to ask about it first. Though, Edward is a bit of a worrywart so you might have some trouble convincing him. Which let me just say that Esme and I couldn't be more thrilled to know the two of you have finally come together. The past few times I've talked with Edward over the last couple of weeks he's sounded happier and more alive than I've heard him in quite some time, and I know we have you to thank for that."

"Oh, I can't take all the credit for that. If anything, I've added more stress to his plate, but he's already talked to me about that, so I'm still trying to reconcile my guilt with his outlook on things. And thank you for recommending Dr. Kate. She's wonderful."

"That's why I suggested you see her," he paused for a moment as I heard quiet mumbling on his end of the line. "Dear, Esme wants to know if we'll still see the two of you for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yes, we'll be there. Thank you so much for your advice and giving the all clear. Alice is out in the living room trying to stall Edward from barging into the bedroom like a maniac, so I'd better get my things together and save her from his wrath," I laughed as Carlisle chuckled with me.

"Okay. You two have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do, bye."

With that I hung up and released a heavy sigh of relief from having gotten that painfully awkward conversation out of the way. Suddenly, I felt a wide grin stretch across my face at the knowledge that I now had the all clear to give myself to Edward in the way we'd both been longing for. I knew that Edward had said he wanted to make things special for us when it happened and, while the gesture was really sweet and touched my heart deeply, I just couldn't wait. I wanted him tonight, and if I had to enlist Alice's help in setting things up to be special, then I would do so.

With very little time left to get ready, I hollered for Alice to come back into the room and wasn't surprised to hear Edward's frustrated, loud groan from the living room as she came bouncing–yes, _bouncing_–back into the bedroom.

Another twenty minutes later, and I finally walked out of the bedroom to find Edward out on the balcony, looking out over the skyline of Seattle. Alice had quietly made her way out, telling me to text her when we were leaving the restaurant so she'd know when to come back to the loft to set things up. She would text me when she got here and I'd let her know when we were headed home so it would be all clear by the time Edward and I got back.

I made my way to the open glass door and watched him, completely breathless as my heart hit my throat. Edward was my future, and the thought had never slammed into me as violently and clear as it did in that moment. Everything I wanted in life revolved around this man; and him alone.

"Am I going to have to stand here all night or are we actually going to leave?" I spoke out, surprising myself with the strained tone of my voice. Edward whipped around quickly, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping open. His gaze traveled over me as I hoped he liked Alice's choices. She'd picked out a charcoal, long-sleeved sweater dress that was form fitting, accentuating my every curve and ending an inch above my knee. The neckline swooped slightly low, but not too much, and hung on the edges of my shoulders. To match, I also wore thick black leggings and heeled, black boots, which came up an inch and a half below my knee. The smoky eye makeup and rose-colored lip-gloss complimented my look perfectly.

"Bella, y-you look beautiful," he breathed out, taking a few steps to where I stood and grasping my hands in his.

I couldn't help but look him over hungrily. Edward wore a deep crimson button-down with a black suit jacket and slacks to accompany it. The slacks hugged his hips and ass perfectly, and I could feel my palm twitching with the urge to grope his glorious backside. I could tell that he'd tried to tame his wild, bronze locks, but even at a tamed stage, they still were in disarray; just the way I liked it. The rich color of his shirt made the already beautiful green shade of his eyes pop, thus making my knees go weak. But when he flashed his million-dollar, dazzling smile at me, I'm pretty sure my legs buckled for a moment. In fact, I'm positive they did because Edward's arm had wrapped around my waist to hold me up, pressing my body flush with his.

"Feeling okay, love?"

"I-I'm good. You look amazing, Edward," I whispered as he hooked a hand on the back of my neck and brought his lips to gently brush against mine then took hold of them in one sweet, solitary kiss.

"Are you ready?"

"I am. Where are we going first?"

"Ah, ah," he teased, waving his finger back and forth with the shake of his head. "Surprise, remember?"

"Just promise me that you aren't going to…"

"Bella?" he said, looking at me sternly. "You know I love you, but shut up. I will not listen to you speak a word about money tonight. You're my girlfriend now, and I've wanted to take you out for so long that it's only fair you allow me to spoil you the way I've longed to. Can you do that for me, please?"

I couldn't help but smile at him as my insides turned to goo upon hearing the word girlfriend fall from his lips. I nodded meekly as he grinned triumphantly before closing the glass door and leading us to the coat closet. He assisted me in putting on my black wool peacoat, and then slid on his nicer, very expensive black leather jacket. Before I knew it, he'd grabbed his keys and punched in the key code to lock up the loft, and we were suddenly making our way out.

_Thank the heavens above that I'd thought to give Alice the key code before she left._

The majority of the ride to the restaurant was filled with Edward staring at me lovingly and kissing my hand every once in a while. I'm pretty sure he'd told me how beautiful I was at least ten times already, and I couldn't help but countdown the hours and minutes until we would be able to head home.

"You realize every man there is going to envy me tonight," Edward stated softly, turning me to mush once more.

"Just as every woman is going to be shooting daggers at me all night, right?"

"My eyes are for you alone, Bella."

It literally took everything in me to will the tears that threatened to fill my eyes to stay down, but I did it. I knew Edward picked up on the shift in my emotions as he started to rub soothing circles atop my hand with his thumb and offered me a loving smile.

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I've missed this, Edward."

"Missed what?" he asked as I looked at him with love threatening to burst from my heart.

"This…us…just being together. Everything has always come so easy for us. The most comfortable, serene times in my life have been while you were with me. I mean, I know things are different now, but still," I sighed, giving his hand a tight squeeze.

"I know what you mean, Bella, and it's the same for me. I've missed it too, but we won't have to miss it anymore," he replied, winking again.

I growled at him with narrowed eyes. "You and that wink of yours! I swear, I never should have told you about that."

His loud laughter filled the car as he threw his head back. "And I'm so glad you did. It's proving to be very useful," he answered, wagging his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"See, at least I'm nice and don't use your weaknesses against you."

"Oh, _my _weaknesses?" he laughed, eyes widening in mirth. "Do tell, cause you've caught my attention; what weaknesses are you speaking of?"

I was dying with laughter on the inside because things were about to get very interesting. I put my game face on, and by that I mean I turned the lust in my eyes on full steam ahead before turning to lock eyes with him, then snaked my tongue out to seductively lick my lips. And for the kill, I bit my lip as I watched the smile leave his face and his eyes darken significantly. Not stopping there, I reached out my hand, slowly weaving my fingers into his hair, pulling gently at first then firmer as I heard his breath catch, felt the car jerk to the side, heard a car horn blare from somewhere around us and glanced down to see a prominent bulge in his pants.

_Score._

In the blink of an eye, I removed my hand from his hair and turned my gaze away from him, laughing silently, trying desperately not to burst into an all-out fit. I could feel his fiery eyes still on me as I had my fun in knowing I had him.

"That was wrong on so many levels, and I _will _be paying you back for that, Swan," he threatened on a tortured whisper.

"And you winking at me wasn't? Just admit that I one-upped you."

I watched in amusement as his mouth opened and closed a few times before a grin finally made its way to the corner of his mouth. Suddenly, a boisterous laugh burst forth and he shook his head at me.

"You are a dangerous creature, Isabella Swan, and I cannot believe my luck that you are actually _mine_," he softly murmured. I placed my hand gently on the back of his neck and smiled when he looked at me.

"No baby, I'm the lucky one."

Before Edward could respond, and I knew he wanted to, he pulled the car in front of Canlis, an extremely expensive, premiere restaurant in Seattle. I'd never eaten here because I'd never been able to afford that luxury, and James was a cheap bastard. While I wanted to shout at Edward for picking such an extravagant restaurant as we stepped out and allowed the valet to take his Aston Martin, I swallowed my argument and decided that if he wanted to spoil me, then I would gladly let him. I owed him that much and if I was going to make a change in my life, I needed to admit to myself that I _did _deserve someone who would treat me as well as Edward did.

Edward folded my arm around his as we made our way into the restaurant. I looked around in awe at the sheer beauty and comfort of the restaurant while Edward told the hostess of our reservation. I didn't even pay attention to what direction we headed in as Edward led me to a table in a corner of the restaurant that was somewhat secluded from everyone else.

As we sat across from each other, Edward clasped both my hands in his on top of the table with the glow of candlelight flitting around us from the votive candles set to the far right of the table.

"What do you think?" Edward asked softly, snapping my attention back to him.

"It's beautiful and so romantic, E; having never been here, I now see what all the fuss was about. How did you manage to get us in here anyhow? From what I've been told, it's near impossible."

"I represent the head chef. And you're right, it is beautiful, yes, but it doesn't hold a candle to the vision in front of me."

"You've got to stop saying things like that to me; I'll end up with a permanent blush," I whispered, desperately trying to prevent my heart from jumping out of my chest. His way with words was almost too much for me to handle.

"Where's the problem in that? I love your blush," he smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Stop it," I gritted with an embarrassed smile. "Just so you know, I'm kicking myself now for never letting you take me out to dinner like this before."

"I almost did once," he admitted sheepishly as I stared at him in shock.

"When?"

"Remember that Valentine's Day, when you begged me for a midnight pizza snack after having reamed me over candy, flowers and a bear?"

"Really?" I asked guiltily, my voice having gone sullen. I hadn't thought of that day in some time and it was because of how much it had hurt, and still hurt, to know that I'd treated Edward the way I had.

"Yeah. I was planning to bring you here for dinner but after you called it was obvious that extending the invitation wouldn't have gone over well."

"I still feel horrible about that. It wasn't that I didn't love what you did, because it really did mean a lot to me, but I was so confused on how to feel about it. I didn't want my actions of being overjoyed by it to come across as something else, being that I was still with …" I let my voice taper off, not wanting _his_ name to taint our dinner.

A voluptuous, strikingly beautiful, blonde woman approached our table, announcing that she was our waitress and took the order for our drinks. I got plain old water, being that I couldn't have wine and Edward touched my heart more by matching my order. The woman was literally undressing him with her eyes and I had to bite my tongue not to say anything. She never even looked at me. She also seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Edward's eyes remained on me, never straying.

"You know," he started once she left, "I never intended for you to feel uncomfortable by my doing that. I just didn't want to see you go without being cherished on Valentine's Day. But looking back on it now, and knowing how I really feel, I think I actually hoped you'd feel something for me. That somehow things would change for us," he softly told me, his voice nearly inaudible at the end.

"What if I told you that was part of why I was confused on how to feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had spent four years with you, Edward…just you and me. When you did all that for me, I thought about what it would be like if I had been with you; for _you _and I to have been in a relationship. Instead, I dealt with having to stay loyal to someone that wasn't even fucking there. The being apart for so long sucked because I got nothing every year. No birthday gifts, no Valentine's Day, no Christmas…nothing," I bit out spitefully. I paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts and pushing the negative away because this was about Edward and me, _not him._ "Then there was you; my amazing, gorgeous best friend who provided me with all those things and more. When I realized I was entertaining those thoughts, I shut my mind off, not wanting to admit how wrong I was. And then I thought back to how I'd spoken to you on the phone, and I'm not kidding, Edward, I spent nearly an hour and a half, letting the guilt have me before I summoned up the courage to call you and beg for that horrendous pizza."

Edward smiled crookedly, gently squeezing my hand. "I like to think about what might have happened had I have actually made a move and made my intentions and feelings clear back then. But at the same time, I'm glad I didn't…only because it would have hurt you in the long run."

"Considering how enthusiastic Em, Alice, Jazz, and Rose are about us, I'm even more surprised that they never tried to force us together back then," I snorted.

"Well it certainly wasn't from lack of trying; at least on Alice's part," Edward laughed, leaning closer towards me over the table.

"I believe that. You know, talking about those days, we really should try and put together another barbeque over at Alice and Jazz's place, or your mom and dad's this summer. We haven't had one in years."

"We should, but you know what we also need to figure out?"

I shook my head at him with question in my eyes.

"What are we going to do about Thanksgiving? With everything going on, I just realized that it's two weeks away and we haven't even figured out where we're going or anything."

"Oh gosh, it's really only two weeks away?" I gawked at him. "Well, I could invite my dad over to have dinner with us at your mom and dad's if that's okay?"

Edward answered with a blinding smile that melted my heart as the glow from the candles illuminated every angle of his face just right. "That sounds wonderful to me, baby."

"I can't believe that this year, we actually get to celebrate and spend Christmas _together_. I've wanted that for so long," I smiled, stretching a hand out to cup his jaw. I was so caught up in his eyes that I hardly noticed the waitress approach the table with our waters.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, once again feasting her eyes on Edward.

"Just a few more minutes if you don't mind," Edward replied, grabbing my hand from his jaw and placing a soft kiss to my palm before lacing his fingers with mine.

The waitress turned away as Edward's eyes lit up. "I'm _so_ going to enjoy spoiling _you_ this year."

"You already do," I murmured as I found myself longing to kiss him. "Would it be too direct if I told you I really want to kiss you right now?" I asked, feeling a blush paint my face.

"Would it be if I said the same?" he replied teasingly as I shook my head. "What do you think we should do about that, love?"

"Come here, Cullen," I demanded as I leaned over the table toward him. Edward, of course, met me halfway and tenderly pressed his lips to mine, keeping it chaste so as not to draw attention or make anyone else that might see feel uncomfortable.

He hummed to himself as he pulled away and released a pleased sigh as he finally opened up his menu, prompting me to do the same. As my eyes hungrily perused the menu, I could feel Edward's foot beneath the table begin to lightly rub and press along my calf.

"Trying to pay me back for my stunt at the coffee shop?" I questioned without looking up from my menu.

"Oh no, trust me, love. If I were paying you back, you wouldn't have to ask; _you'd know."_

We continued our banter while we decided on what we wanted and thankfully, when our waitress returned, we were ready to order because I was starving! I watched in agitation as her eyes roamed every inch of Edward as she took his order, but I'd quickly reached my limit when she continued to ogle him while asking for mine.

I cleared my throat. "I'm over here," I told her acidly. Her head whipped around and fixed me with annoyed glare. "I would appreciate it if for the remainder of our dinner, you look at me when you're addressing me rather than feasting your eyes on a taken man. Are we clear or should I request a new waitress?" I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I reprimanded the two-bit hussy.

"My apologies, ma'am," she answered with a false sweetness to her voice. "What would you like?"

"I'll take the Australian Lobster Tail. Thank you."

With that, she turned on her heel after collecting our menus and walked away brusquely. Once she was out of sight, I met Edward's gaze across the table. He was smirking at me and the lids of his eyes were heavy, showing me that my display had affected him…in a good way.

"Sorry, but I couldn't watch her ogle you like that another second," I murmured sheepishly.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

"Well, if you only knew how many times I've done that, you might not see it that way," I laughed, cursing my lack of a verbal filter.

Edward laughed loudly and leaned forward a bit, resting his elbows on the table and his chin atop them. "How many times…so there's been more? Where was I during these encounters?"

"I'm shocked that Alice and the gang never told you. To put it bluntly…every time we went out to the clubs. I would get sick of seeing all these trashy women undressing you with their eyes. It wasn't anything new when I'd hand their asses over to them. I haven't had to do that for a while though."

"I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing," he replied with his brows furrowed as if he were deep in thought.

"I can almost promise you it's only because we haven't gone out like this in ages. Though, this chick was lucky I remained seated and didn't pummel her into the ground," I mumbled as the warmth of his hand once again enveloped my own.

"How is it that I never knew about that?" Edward exclaimed, his voice raising an octave. "Is there anything else you've been hiding?"

"I never hid it from you. We just…never told you," I laughed as he mock glared at me. "And I'm not hiding anything else from you, E. You know, I could ask you the same…anything you're hiding from me?"

"I guess I could admit to having done much of the same thing you did; I was scaring guys away from you at every turn. But other than that, you know all my secrets, Bella."

He then winked at me again as I mock glared in return. The remainder of our dinner carried on with more talk of how we wanted to spend Christmas. Edward expressed that he wanted to spend Christmas together in what would hopefully be our new place–if we managed to find one by then–and at his parent's house, and that on New Year's Eve, we should take some time away together. To where he wasn't certain, but it definitely appealed to me. Escaping all that we had going on here in Seattle sounded like a dream; especially if it was just the two of us.

Our conversation then flowed into reminiscing over our best moments together through the years. Most of it I hadn't even thought about in far too long. I had smiled and laughed so much tonight that my face was actually starting to hurt.

The bitch waitress made sure that each time she approached our table for the rest of our dinner that her eyes either remained on the table or me. Apparently I'd said enough to guarantee that she wouldn't be ogling Edward anymore; she seemed nervous to even glance his way and I loved every minute of it. In fact, I couldn't wait to call Rose in the morning and tell her all about it.

We opted out of dessert, deciding that our stomachs were entirely too full to fit anything else in. After getting our ticket–I'll admit, I looked away when Edward signed his name to it–we made our way to the front and I quickly excused myself to the bathroom, using it as an opportunity to text Alice.

**We've just finished dinner and are getting ready to leave**. -B

I waited only seconds before she replied.

**Okay, I'm on my way. Don't forget to let me know when you guys are heading back. Have you told him what dad said yet? -A**

No. Do you think I should? Maybe leaving it a surprise would be better. -BWhatever you think is best. I'm sure everything will be fine. -A

**Btw, he witnessed me laying the smackdown to our hussy of a waitress tonight. -B**

**You had better call me tomorrow! I can't wait to hear this one! -A**

Our text conversation ended there as I rushed out to meet Edward at the door. He pulled me into his arms with a chaste kiss before lacing our hands and leading me outside.

"So what now?" I asked, as I slipped my arms tight around his waist and gazed up into his eyes.

"I was thinking we could take a walk out on the pier, I just don't want you getting cold."

"That actually sounds great, Edward. Besides, if I get cold, you can warm me up," I smiled, hearing a low rumble in his chest. There was a momentary pause as Edward broke our eye contact and looked away for a second.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"What?" he questioned, glancing back at me. "No, I was only thinking that if you would rather do something more exciting we could. But I thought it would be nice, and more _us, _to take a walk on the pier without interruptions."

My hand reached up to gently comb through his hair as I brushed my lips against his cheek. "I'd love to take a walk on the pier, baby."

Edward slowly pulled away, lacing our hands together and led us out to the pier, where a few other couples were enjoying time together. We walked in a comfortable silence for a bit, just enjoying being in one another's company; no drama and no interruptions.

"Cold?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me from behind and holding me close as we continued to walk awkwardly, his face pressed into my neck.

"Well, if it means I can stay here in your arms, I'm freezing," I flirted, smiling at him as I tilted my head back to rest on his shoulder. Edward chuckled and sweetly pecked my lips, slowing our pace to sluggish and tightening his hold around my waist, pulling me even further into him. "I know you weren't looking for an excuse to hold and kiss me, right?"

I could feel him smile against the skin of my neck as I looked around at the few other couples that were out on the pier tonight. I wondered how many of them had gone about their relationships and their lives the traditional way, or if any of them were in my position; though I highly doubted it. It brought on a slew of emotions that I didn't understand. I wasn't sure how I felt about it all; all I knew was it scared the shit out of me. I'd always thought that I would graduate college, get married, and then have children. Of course, most of those dreams had been thought up with James in the loving husband role. I felt foolish now for even thinking that I could have things that easy. Nothing had ever come easy for me in my life, not like that.

Instead, my whole dream had been blown apart and as it happened, things had and would be anything _but _traditional for me.

"B?" Edward questioned and it wasn't until that moment that I realized we'd stopped moving and Edward was now in front of me, holding my face in his hands worriedly.

I gazed into his eyes for a brief second and then smiled with a shake of my head. "Sorry, I just got lost in thought I guess."

Edward's brow arched as he smirked back at me suggestively. "About what?"

"It's nothing," I whispered reassuringly, slipping my hands around his waist beneath his heavy jacket. "Have I told you how _good _you smell tonight?" I questioned, pressing my nose against his collarbone and taking in a deep breath.

He let a deep laugh escape past his lips. "No, you haven't and," he paused, lifting my face back up so he could make eye contact, "nice try at dodging the question, love."

"I wasn't dodging. What cologne are you wearing?" I groaned, taking my lip between my teeth.

"You were too dodging, and the cologne is Polo Black. Now will you please answer me before you drive me mad?" he asked with pleading laughter.

My shoulders slumped and I sighed as I averted my gaze down to my feet and fidgeted with the zipper of my coat. "I just…how did I let my life get this messed up, E?"

"W-what do you mean by that?" Edward questioned and it was the tortured tone in his voice that made me realize how my question may have sounded to him. My head shot up and I took hold of his face between my hands firmly.

"I am so sorry; that _was not _how I meant that. I just…I always dreamed that I would finish college, land my dream job, get married, and _then _have kids but now…" I broke off, not sure how I should finish that sentence. I could feel his intense stare burning a hole in me, but I was so weak in that moment that I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"You can still live that dream, you know," he whispered after a long stretch of silence. The only sound around us was the water lapping at the pier and the seagulls squawking above.

The soft as velvet way in which he'd said that caused me to look at him. And when it dawned on me exactly what he'd said, my heart pounded loudly in my ears and my vision became hazy with tears.

"E-Edward…d-did you just," I started, unable to finish my question.

"Why don't we consider that as a promise for the future? I don't think either one of us are ready for that step, Bella. Regardless of how we feel, it's only been two weeks. All I'm saying is, I know that my feelings for you aren't going to change, and we just need to give ourselves a bit more time for everything to settle in. We don't need to rush. Things may not have happened in the traditional sense, but does it really matter? So we got together _after _you found out you were pregnant…so we moved in _before _we got together;

Given the circumstances, you should cut yourself some slack, B. You've handled everything thus far amazingly, and no one can fault you for that…_no one._"

I closed my eyes in an attempt to slow my cascading tears. "You always know just what to say…don't you?" I chuckled tearfully as he sheepishly shrugged and leaned his head down, pressing his forehead to mine. I pulled my hand from the warmth inside his jacket to run through his hair as I stared into his eyes in wonderment.

"You're having another 'just because' moment, aren't you?" he softly asked with smugness in his tone.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you're looking at me like _that _again."

Before he could smile, laugh, or say anything more, I whimpered to myself and curled my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck and slowly brought his mouth down on mine. Our lips brushed softly together at the first pass. On the second, he flicked his tongue out against my bottom lip before gently sucking it between his own with the sweetest caress and releasing a nearly inaudible moan. The seed of desire had erupted within me and I couldn't hold myself back; the next pass he made for my lips, I hungrily latched on, wrapping my tongue around his as I tried to communicate with my mouth how much I fucking loved him. Edward answered back by bringing his hand up to cradle the back of my head, tangling his fingers deep in my hair and crushing me further against him.

We didn't care that we were in a public place.

And we didn't care that people were watching.

All that mattered was the two of us and the monumental kiss that we were consumed by. This kiss, although intense, wasn't rushed or frenzied; it was slow and deep. I could feel it in every part of my body, and just knew that I _had _to get him back to the loft. I needed him and I wasn't sure I could wait any longer.

I gradually pulled away with a final few pecks against the corner of his mouth.

"You wanna get out of here?" The husky tone of his voice caught me off guard until I looked into his eyes and saw the longing there. He was feeling the same things I was and I suddenly felt extremely giddy.

"God, yes!" I groaned aloud as he smiled, took my hand firmly in his and rushed us back down the pier and into his car.

As Edward drove, I pulled my phone from my purse and texted Alice, letting her know we were on our way. I didn't wait to hear if she replied; I turned the phone off and shoved it back into my bag.

"What's going on?" he questioned curiously from the driver's seat.

"N-nothing. Why do you think something's going on?"

"Well, for one, Alice was acting awfully weird when we left, almost like the damn pixie was hiding something. Then you were gone for a while in the bathroom before we walked out on the pier; then, icing on the cake, the minute we get back in my car, you start texting."

"My…aren't you paranoid," I laughed, earning a pointed look from him. "Don't go getting all pissy, E. It's n-nothing. She just wanted to know if she could come over when we got home," I lied, feeling like shit about it and hoping that he couldn't see through my bullshit.

"What did you tell her?"

"That just because we were headed home it didn't mean our date was over," I smiled with a wink, internally patting myself on the back when he smirked at me. His hand tightened around mine as his phone began to ring.

"If that's Alice, I swear I'll kill her," he mumbled as he let go of my hand to get his phone. "It's Charlie."

I glanced at him in worry as his eyes mirrored my own. He set his phone on speaker and answered.

"Charlie? What's up?"

"Edward, where are you?"

"Driving back home. Why?"

"Is Bells with you?" Edward glanced over to me with immense concern, and I felt a sudden sinking in my stomach.

"I'm here, Dad. What's going on?" I asked shakily as Edward reached back over and took my hand soothingly.

"As soon as you two get back home, lock that place up tight and call me. Understand?"

"Dammit, Charlie! You're starting to scare both of us. What the hell is going on?" Edward gritted out. I could hear my dad's heavy sigh on his end and waited for his reply with baited breath.

"He escaped."


	26. Chapter 26

"_As soon as you two get back home, lock that place up tight and call me. Understand?"_

"_Dammit, Charlie! You're starting to scare both of us. What the hell is going on?" Edward gritted out. I could hear my dad's heavy sigh on his end and waited for his reply with baited breath._

"_He escaped."_

**EPOV**

"_Escaped?_ What the fuck do you mean he _escaped? _How the hell did that happen? He was cuffed to a damn hospital bed with an officer both in the room and outside!" I shouted in panic as I quickly pulled into the well-lit parking lot of Walgreens.

I released Bella's hand to run my own through my hair in a combination of nervousness and frustration. I watched as she instantly shrunk back against the passenger door, wrapping her arms around her torso as if she were hugging herself. It broke my heart to see her go from happy and carefree to fearful and distraught within a matter of seconds; I also knew it was partially due to her loss of physical contact with me. I hadn't been thinking when I pulled my hand away.

"Edward, son, you need to calm down," Charlie firmly told me.

"I can't fucking calm down, Charlie! The first place that dipshit is going to go looking is our loft; he knows Bella's staying with me!"

"_Don't you think I know that? Why do you think I called you?_" he exclaimed. There was a brief pause; the only sounds to be heard were Charlie's and my heavy breathing. "Just listen, okay? It only gets worse. When Officer Clearwater went in to relieve Crowley, he found him laid out on the floor unconscious, and before he could call for backup on his radio, James jumped him from behind. At first, the department assumed James had gotten his hands on some sort of pin and picked the lock of the handcuffs. Everyone down at the station was working to locate him when a call came in from an untraceable number nearly an hour ago. It was James, claiming that he didn't pick the lock of the cuffs, but that _Crowley uncuffed him_. He admitted to assaulting Crowley from behind when asked why he'd been found unconscious."

"_Crowley?_ _That son-of-a-bitch!"_ I roared, slamming my fist down on my steering wheel and catching sight from the corner of my eye of Bella violently flinching and hugging the passenger side door even more. I whipped my head around to look her over and saw that her eyes were wide and glistened with tears that hadn't yet fallen as her chin quivered violently. Her head shook back and forth in disbelief, and I knew that if I didn't do something quickly, she might have an all out panic attack. Bella had been through so much today, and I knew that she would need me to be calm in order for her to be calm as well. "Charlie, I'm going to have to call you back once we get home. It may be morning before I can get back to you."

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie asked, heavy concern lacing his strained voice. Bella remained unresponsive, not speaking a word.

"That's why I'm going to have to call you later."

Just as the words left my mouth, I felt her trembling hand on my arm. "Hold on, Charlie," I told him, placing my phone on mute and turning my attention on Bella. "What is it, baby?"

"Y-you can k-keep talking. I'll b-be fine, I promise, but would you m-mind taking it off s-speakerphone and maybe stepping outside? I c-can't hear anymore," she stuttered, her voice breaking with a sob at the end.

I gazed into her frightened eyes sympathetically while my heart filled with anger and rage at that bastard hurting her again.

_This time it was from a fucking distance!_

I reached my hand out to softly caress her cheek as Bella leaned into my touch for a second, taking comfort in my small gesture. Blinking back tears of my own, I pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin for a moment before I picked up my phone and stepped out of the car.

The harshness of the bitter November air whipped through my hair and viciously numbed the skin of my hands and face, causing a fierce ache down to the bone; yet, I couldn't have cared less about my discomfort. All that mattered was finding out the details behind this asshole's escape and exactly what part Crowley played in all of this shit. I needed to know if Emmett, Jazz, and I were going to have to keep an open eye out for his ass as well as James.

In any case, purchasing myself–and possibly Bella, too–a handgun was now at the top of my to-do list. Not sure of what James was planning or who, if anyone, he had working with him…I didn't want either of us to be unprepared or unprotected when he decided to strike; there was only so much our security detail could do outside the walls of our loft.

"You there, Chief?" I asked in seriousness as I took the phone off of mute.

"I'm here, Edward. What was that all about?"

"As I said, I was going to call you later, but Bella asked me to step outside and talk with you. She's in the car. I'll be straight up with you, sir; she isn't doing well, so I need you to give me a quick rundown of all you know and what _I need_ to know so I can get back to her. She's not far from going into a full-on panic attack. I'm sure you're aware of why that would be bad for her...and the baby."

I didn't need Charlie to point out how shaky and on edge my voice sounded; I was more than well aware of that fact myself. As if my hands violently trembling, and the sick feeling in my stomach wasn't enough.

"Okay, Edward, I know you've got to get back to Bells, but please, do me a favor first and take a deep breath. Everything will be all right, okay? You've gone to all the lengths necessary to protect my daughter and it'll be okay. We're going to catch this bastard; that I can promise you." He sighed heavily, the stress of the situation obviously taking its toll on him as well. "Once Crowley regained consciousness, he claimed that James recited his address and the names of Crowley's wife and two children. He said that James knew their everyday routines and things that no one, outside of their immediate family would know. James began making threats against his family if he didn't agree to let him go. Crowley stated that he called James' supposed bluff, and that's when things got really interesting and thus ended Crowley's career. James threatened to expose Crowley's hidden drug problem to the force. That got everyone's attention and Crowley started singing like a canary. Apparently he owed money to a well-known drug dealer, Riley Biers. When Crowley couldn't come up with the funds to pay him back, Biers ordered Crowley to pay him with drugs that had been confiscated and stored in the evidence room down at the station. Needless to say, Crowley began smuggling drugs over to Biers. How James came across all this information is something that the detectives are working on."

"Jesus! Well why the fuck did Crowley let James go if he'd just end up losing his job anyway?"

"Because he knew we would catch James eventually, and when we did, it would all come out. He figured he would be able to save some face by coming clean himself. The D.A. is cutting him a deal in exchange for all the information he has on Biers."

"Charlie, this shit is fucking bad; worse than before. If James has a drug lord on his side, there's no telling what ammunition and technological amenities have been made available to him. This means more danger for Bella and possibly a hell of a lot more people after her. The security detail that I hired can only do so much. And although I bought a state-of-the-art system for the house, if this Biers guy equips James well enough, it's possible he can break into that too. How am I supposed to protect her with these odds?" I choked out, beginning to tremble with anxiety.

"You'll _be with_ her, Edward. That's all you have to do. The department has dispatched six officers to guard every entrance into your building, putting two at each one. The front desk has already been made aware of the seriousness of the threat you and Bella are under. Look, normally they wouldn't have set all of this in motion so quickly, but with my influence and the possibility of catching the elusive Riley Biers, they jumped all over it. Son, I've told you all I know and I'll call to inform you of anything that changes. You should get back to Bells."

"Okay, just…I don't care what time it is…if _anything _happens, you call me."

Charlie agreed to do just that and then my line went dead. I was frozen to my spot for a moment, my phone still clutched tightly in my left hand. I was at a complete loss. This was as serious as things could possibly get. As I had told Charlie, I knew that bastard would be coming for her. Despite the fact that I'd already made all the arrangements to protect Bella, I was still fearful. I knew I wouldn't fail her, but James was stealthy and vindictive. I'd never seen any plan of his go awry. Not even when we were kids. He would work over his plans until every last deal was pure perfection.

I turned around and glanced through the windows of my car. Due to the heavy tinting of the glass, I could barely make out Bella's form in the passenger seat. Her face lay cradled in her hands, and her shoulders shook, indicating that she'd let the tears have her. I didn't think my heart could break any further for her than it already had, but apparently I was mistaken. All I wanted was for Bella to be happy, and what I was looking at now was far from it. I'd given her a taste of what it was like to be happy, truly happy, and already James was destroying it. It was there, standing in the bitter cold of a Walgreens parking lot that I vowed the next time I laid eyes on James I would fucking kill him.

I sucked in a deep breath, my lungs aching from the frigid air, and walked over to the passenger side where I opened Bella's door, ignoring the confused glance she gave me. I gently lifted her into my arms as I sat down in her place and pulled her down on my lap, closing the door behind us as I adjusted the seat, pushing it all the way back.

"E, you don't have to do this. We should probably get back to the loft," she whispered to me shakily.

"Bella, love, look at me," I commanded her softly, then patiently waited for her beautiful brown eyes to meet mine. "You know I'm not going to let anything happen to you, right? You're safe with me, baby. He doesn't stand a chance in hell."

"I'm not the only one in danger, Edward. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants, and if that means going through you, he won't hesitate. You're in danger as well."

I gently took her face in my hands. Bella flinched from the icy temperature of my hands before locking her eyes on mine.

"That's what has you so upset?" I questioned, not believing what I was hearing. "You're worried about me?"

Bella huffed and narrowed her eyes. Her hand threaded through my hair as she shook her head slowly. "Of course I'm worried about you, Edward. I love you and if any harm were to come to you…I just…it kills me to even think about it. I'd never forgive myself," she whispered inaudibly, resting her forehead against mine as her eyes fluttered shut.

"We really are a pair, aren't we?" I told her gently, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Bella's head lifted as she looked at me in bafflement, her eyes urging me to explain. "I'm worried about you…you're terrified for me, though I see no reason for your concern. Yes, I'm sure he'll try to come after me once he realizes you're protected, but baby, I can handle James. I think I've proved that already."

"By getting bruised and busted up?" she spat. "E, I didn't like seeing you hurt then, and I don't want to see it happen again now. I appreciate what you did to defend me, believe me, but I never want to see you physically hurt like that. Better me than you," she mumbled.

I saw red.

"_No,"_ I growled fiercely. "Don't you dare ever say that again, Isabella Swan. That bastard will _never _lay his hands on you again much less his sight if I can help it. You're going to promise me, right here, right now, that no matter what happens, you'll let me handle it. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Like purposely sacrificing yourself in an attempt to protect me. Promise me," I bit out, angry that she could even be contemplating such things.

"E, I'm not going to sit by and watch you…" she started but I cut her off, taking her face firmly between my hands.

"Dammit Bella, don't do this to me! Don't give me reason to worry about you anymore than I already am. Just…please," I began, going in for the kill no matter how much it hurt my heart to do so. "You keep saying that you feel guilty about the past two years…I'm asking you now to prove it…promise me you're going to let me handle this without compromising yourself."

I saw the moment her heart stopped and heard her breath catch. I never wanted to use the past against her, but I was desperate and I could only hope she knew that; knew that I wouldn't do something so harsh unless I absolutely had to.

Her eyes darted back and forth between mine for a moment, slowly filling with tears as the light in them dulled significantly before she lowered her head, tucking her chin into her chest and whispered her promise. Knowing I'd hurt her was like a punch in the gut. I tried to wrap my arms around her to pull her closer, but Bella stiffened and looked away.

"Just take us home, Edward," she whispered brokenly.

"B-Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I began.

"Don't. You saw I wasn't going to agree so you used whatever you could against me."

When she put it into words like that, what I had done sounded awful. I knew I was going to have to make it up to her somehow, but there was no way I could take back what I'd said because in the end, I still resorted to using the hardest time of her life against her.

Bella still wouldn't look me in the eye and that fact wasn't sitting well with me at all. Tonight had been amazing and now…there was just no comparison.

"No, I hurt you and that's the last thing I wanted to do," I rasped, forcing her head to turn in my direction and waiting until her eyes met mine.

"Can we go home now, please?"

Deciding to wait and talk it over when we got back to the loft, I eased out of the passenger seat and went around to the driver's side. I figured we could both use the drive back to mull over our conversation and relax a bit. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it almost seemed like there was something else that was upsetting Bella. Not just what I said, and although I could be wrong and completely off base, I wasn't even sure it had anything to do with what I'd said at all.

The entire drive home was silent as neither one of us spoke a word, and most of it was filled with my mind running rampant with just what else could possibly be upsetting Bella, and what I could do as a form of apology to her. But when we had about another ten minutes to go before arriving home, Bella silently reached over and laced her fingers with mine atop the gearshift. She never met my eyes, but I didn't need her to; the touch of her hand was more than enough for me; I'd have taken that over the distance that had been between us the past twenty minutes any day.

After coming to a stop in the parking garage, I turned my head to gaze at Bella, the tension in the car so thick you could cut it with a knife. Her chin was quivering and her hand trembled in my own.

"Baby, please, look at me," I pleaded softly, my voice breaking at the end. It took a moment, but she finally turned to look me in the eye, and I wasn't prepared for what I was met with. Instead of hurt or anger, I saw what looked to be disappointment and nervousness. Neither one fit with the mood she had been in before, nor the small argument we'd had. "Bella, love, you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?"

"C-can we just go inside? I swear we'll talk, okay?" she whispered quietly then leaned over, placing a feather-light kiss to my lips.

"Lay one more of those on me and we can," I taunted flirtatiously, trying desperately to coax a smile out of her. She gave me a weak smile and kissed me a bit more firmly than before, but it solidified the idea that something was bothering her.

At least now I knew it wasn't me.

Once inside the loft, a strong vanilla aroma filled my senses. I had nothing in my loft that was vanilla-scented so that threw me off, and my instincts were now on high alert. I told Bella to stay next to the front door and not to move until I checked the place over, but as I began to walk away, she'd reached out and grabbed me by the arm.

"You don't need to do a sweep of the place, Edward. The aroma is coming from the bedroom."

"The bedroom? Okay, how do you know that, and why would there be vanilla _anything_ inour bedroom?" I questioned in confusion. Bella's gaze dropped and her shoulders hunched as she wrapped her arms around her torso self-consciously.

"It doesn't matter now. J-just stay here; lock up for the night. I'll go take care of the smell," she mumbled quietly, stumbling to the bedroom as I watched after her. Obviously there was something very big that I was missing here, and apparently Bella didn't want me to see whatever it was as she had told me to stay here. _But when have I ever done what I was told?_

I slowly followed her down the hall into the bedroom, but when I walked in, my heart stopped and realization hit me with the force of a freight train. Our bedroom was covered in what had to be nearly fifty candles of varying sizes and obviously vanilla due to the overwhelming scent, which cast the room in a romantic, warm glow. The pillows seemed to have been fluffed and the duvet was pulled back invitingly. In an ice-filled bucket on top of the bed was a bottle of champagne and beside it a bottle of sparkling grape juice along with two flutes. It wasn't much that had been done to the room, but enough to get the point across.

I could hear Bella cursing angrily under her breath as she stormed toward a row of candles across the room. She'd thrown her purse onto the bed and tossed her jacket on the floor along the way. I now knew without her saying a word that this is what she was so upset about. She felt that the news of James' escape had ruined the night…she couldn't have been further from the truth. Because if I was being honest, the ambient glow in the room combined with the sway of her hips, her flawless curves, and the intense desire and emotion I'd held for her all night was already too much. I felt a need for her, stronger than anything I'd felt before.

I quietly removed my suit jacket and draped it over the side of bed, picking up her coat and doing the same. I then crossed the room to stand behind her, gently placing my hands on her arms and pulling her back against me. Bella tensed up and her breath caught as I ran my hands up and down her arms soothingly. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, lightly kissing behind her ear and inhaling her scent, feeling a sense of calm that only she could provide waft over me.

"Bella, what is all this?"

"Like I said before, it doesn't matter now. Why don't you go and give the guards a run down on what's happened. I'll take care of it," she told me as her voice shook.

"You're my first priority right now. B, you didn't go to all this trouble for nothing, so tell me; what's going on?" I begged her as she slowly turned in my embrace and lifted her eyes to mine. I wasn't prepared to see tears gathered in her brown depths, nor the sad frown on her lips.

"Look, I just…I got the all clear from Carlisle tonight and I thought we…hoped…_Dammit,"_ she gritted out, fisting her hands in her hair and lowering her gaze to the floor. "It doesn't matter, Edward. Everything's ruined. Once again, James has managed to fuck things up for me."

Taking her chin in my hand, I forcefully lifted her face to mine, staring heatedly into her eyes. "He's ruined _nothing, _Bella. You and I have had an amazing night so far, and we will continue to do so. I'll be damned if I'm going to let him take tonight, or any other night, away from us."

Bella's eyes widened in shock as she stared at me, her hand slowly rising to cup the back of my neck. "A-are you saying you want to, despite what's happened tonight?"

"And what's happened tonight, other than me falling impossibly deeper in love with you?" I whispered as I took a step closer to her and gently pressed my hand to the small of her back.

"Well, for one, I went behind your back and called your dad about our sex life; that's bad enough. Then we had that argument in the car and of course, there's my behavior since we got home…it all kind of kills the mood, Edward," Bella muttered, biting her lip and looking away from me.

"Baby, all I care about is you. If this…_us_…_tonight_…is still what you want, I'll happily give it to you because God knows, I want it too," I breathed fervently against her lips. "Why don't you let me run you a warm bath to help you relax, hmm?" I hummed hotly against her skin as I trailed my nose along her neck up to her ear, taking her lobe between my teeth and gently nipping it, then continued my path to her lips. As I devoured her in a slow, passionate kiss, I felt her knees slightly buckle, causing me to tighten my arms around her and hold her up against me.

Obviously, it hadn't killed the mood completely. If the sounds she made were anything to go by, Bella wanted me just as badly as I wanted her. All of a sudden, Bella's hands were on my ass, squeezing firmly and pulling me flush against her; my girl most definitely had a thing for my ass, and I was perfectly fine with that because I _loved _her hands on my ass. It kind of surprised me how turned on that one gesture could make me.

As she gripped me, digging her nails into my backside, I growled and she groaned, breaking away from our kiss to pay attention to my neck, just under my jaw. "Only if you promise to join me," she half purred, half moaned, making my cock twitch.

"Definitely," I whispered throatily, trailing my hand down the side of her body, feeling every curve, until I reached the hem of her dress. My fingers slid along the underside of her thigh where I dug my fingers in, pulling her leg up to hitch on my hip. Bella's head fell back as I lavished her neck and collarbone with kisses, my tongue flicking out sporadically.

"Ungh…Edward." She moaned and I knew if I didn't pull away and stop us now, that bath wouldn't be happening. I flexed my hand, squeezing her thigh firmly one last time before taking a step back and lowering her leg to the floor. Bella's head came up as she fixed her widened eyes on me, panting heavily from our embrace. "Why are you stopping?"

"If I didn't, we'd make it to the bathroom, baby," I winked, taking her hands and tugging her body against mine as she wrapped her arms around my back. We then stumbled awkwardly into the bathroom, my face buried deeply in her hair.

Once we were inside, she turned on me, an evil smirk on her lips. "You know, I would have managed just fine without the bath, and I have a sneaking suspicion you would have too."

"I suggested the bath so that we could calm ourselves and regroup, love. Right now, I want you so badly," I hissed, walking up behind her and grabbing a handful of ass, "I can't trust myself to give you anything but hard and fast fucking. I don't want that," I told her as I swallowed thickly.

"W-what _do _you want?" Bella stuttered quietly as she turned to face me.

My right hand lifted to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear before gently caressing her cheek. "To love you the way you deserve to be loved, B. I want to make love to you…tonight, if you'll let me," I whispered.

Bella rose up on the tips of her toes, her eyes glassy from the buildup of tears. "I need you…"Kiss. "I want you..." Kiss."I love you," she murmured, rubbing her nose against mine and wrapping her arms around my neck, tangling both hands in my hair.

"I love you too, sweetheart," I replied ardently as I left a lingering kiss on her cheek, then gently tugged her arms from my shoulders. When she arched a brow at me, I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm going to get the water going in the tub," I explained as I turned on the faucets and quickly undid my tie, leaving it dangling loosely around my neck.

I could see Bella out of the corner of my eye with her foot propped up on top of the toilet as she unzipped her boot. She may have had black leggings on, but seeing her standing in that position, her legs spread wide, gave me ideas for later.

"Edward…baby, you okay?" Bella's frazzled voice startled me from my thoughts. I immediately became aware of the scalding hot water that was gushing from the faucet, onto my hand. I yelped in pain and glanced at Bella. She stood before me now in just her dress, both boots and leggings already having been removed. Her eyes held a significant amount of concern as she cupped the side of my jaw and my hand, which now hurt like a bitch, gently in her other hand.

"I'm sorry," I laughed sheepishly. "I guess I got distracted for a second."

"What on earth could you possibly have been thinking about to not notice that?" she questioned, raising a brow and proceeding to take a seat on my lap. My arm came around her waist, holding her to me as her arms encircled my neck once again.

I pressed a soft, lingering kiss against her lips before grinning salaciously. "Trust me, love, my thoughts would be better left for another night."

"You really think I'm going to let you off that easy? That smile on your face is more than enough motive so, out with it," Bella ordered, running the tip of her index finger down the side of my neck as she licked her lips hungrily.

Unfortunately, simply telling Bella wouldn't be enough this time. I'd never make it through that explanation, as I would surely die of humiliation. So, that left me with two options: piss her off and refuse to tell her…or show her.

**BPOV **

I looked down, gazing into Edward's darkening eyes. He was warring with himself on whether he wanted to tell me. I wouldn't have been so pushy about it, but that gorgeous, wicked smile he'd given me was just too good. I had to know what he was thinking, because chances are it was something dirty. Matter of fact, I was certain it was because his hand that had been burned was slowly making its way up my torso to my breasts, and I knew he wasn't entirely aware of that fact. The longer we stared at each other, the more I began to lose myself in his eyes and the closer his face came to mine. I could literally feel his hot breath against my lips and had to clench my thighs together, which I'm sure he took note of.

I was more than ready for something to happen between us, whether it be Edward or I, to initiate it, and being that he seemed to be stuck in his own mind, trying to figure out whether to tell me or not…I seized the opportunity. I slowly turned myself in his lap, putting my back to him.

Sweeping my hair over one shoulder, I cleared my throat. "Would you mind helping me with my dress?" I questioned, indicating the zipper with my hand. I could feel his impressive erection beneath my leg as I sat on his lap, and the low rumble that came from deep within him in response to my request made me wetter by the second. Chills ran down my spine with the first brush of his fingertips against the skin of my neck as he grasped the zipper.

As I focused on Edward working the zipper tortuously slow, I gasped at the sensational feeling of his lips and tongue laving at my exposed neck.

Edward groaned and clutched me tighter against him with the hand that was around my waist. "Christ, you smell amazing, baby, and you taste incredible," he uttered, his hair now tickling behind my ear. I reached behind me, grabbing hold of his thigh just above his knee and digging my nails in firmly, moaning under his ministrations.

Little by little, I began to feel the cool air on my back, and before long, Edward was slowly sliding the dress off my shoulders, his mouth hotly following the path of his hands. Once he pulled the dress from my torso, I ground my hips onto the bulge below me, eliciting a loud hiss from him. I stood and turned to face him as I let my dress drop, pooling around my feet. Edward's eyes took on a primal look as he took his bottom lip between his teeth and looked me over. I was wearing a sexy black lace bra and panty set. It wasn't necessarily my fanciest set, but it obviously got the job done and Edward began to rise from his seat on the edge of the tub. My arm shot out, stopping him from moving as I shook my head at him.

"Wha…?" he started to protest as I cut him off.

"My turn," I whispered before dropping to my knees in front of him and wedging myself between his legs. As I fumbled with his black belt and the fly of his slacks, I stared up at him from beneath my lashes. His eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen them, and his lids were heavy as his chest rose and fell rapidly with each breath that he took, trying to keep himself in check. I could feel the tremor in his legs as I rested my arms on his thighs while pulling the zipper of his fly down. As I reached inside his boxer-briefs to free him, Edward's hand captured my wrist. My jaw dropped as I lifted my head to look into his eyes, the look of pain etched in his features.

"You don't…Bella…I don't…" He struggled, swallowing roughly.

"Baby, I _want_ to," I assured him, pulling my wrist free and stretching up to press my lips to his while my hand dove back in and wrapped firmly around his cock. Edward's hips bucked up with the first stroke upward and he intensified our kiss by grabbing hold of the back of my head with one hand, holding my face tightly against his.

"Fuck…baby, you keep stroking my cock like that and I won't last," Edward grunted as he pulled away from the kiss and slumped his head onto my shoulder.

"You keep talking dirty like that and neither will I." I moaned, nipping his earlobe before sliding down his body onto my knees where I was rewarded with the sight of his beautiful cock weeping and standing at attention.

I glanced up at Edward once more. I found him staring a hole in me with baited breath, waiting for my first move. With our eyes locked, I inched my face closer until his swollen head rested against my lips. Edward visibly shuddered as I blew a small breath across him before I winked and pressed my tongue slowly against his slit, moaning at the taste of him. Edward whimpered in response, tangling one hand deep into my hair and massaging my scalp.

_Holy fuck! I just made _Edward _fucking _Cullen _whimper!_

I performed an inner victory dance and smiled devilishly to myself, still maintaining eye contact with him as I licked his cock from base to tip and back again, sucking just his head into my mouth and lapping up all remnants of pre-cum. Edward was panting heavily now, and I knew if I didn't do something soon and quit teasing him, he'd explode. I pumped my fist up and down his shaft twice more, tightening my hand on the down stroke, before plunging his length into my mouth until I felt his cock hit the back of my throat; my hand fisting what wouldn't fit.

"_Fuck me!" _Edward roared, bucking his hips up into my face and momentarily losing his control. I slowly moved my mouth on him, swirling my tongue around his head, and only taking him in halfway as I tried to give him time to recuperate before I deep-throated him again. "So good, baby….Ungh_, shit_, Bella." He continued to groan and grunt, sometimes urging my head a little further down his shaft with his hand as he watched me in complete rapture. As I saw Edward, my Edward, completely fall apart, I became dangerously close to the edge myself. His eyes were fixed heatedly on mine, a fiery desperation for release burning deep within as he gnawed on his lip and gently moved his hips in synchronicity with my mouth. I simply couldn't get enough of him. He tasted phenomenal, and each time I hummed out of pleasure around him, Edward would cry out louder.

Not able to take my own throbbing ache anymore, I lowered my free hand down between my legs in an attempt to relieve some tension, until Edward firmly tugged on my hair. I pulled myself off of his cock with a pop, continuing to pump him with my hand and looking at him in puzzlement.

"I don't want to cum unless I'm inside you, baby," he panted gravelly. "Come here."

I desperately wanted him to find his release in my mouth; I wanted to taste all he had to give, but I couldn't argue with what he was asking of me. I completely understood.

Edward grasped me beneath my arms and yanked me up his body, crushing his lips to mine hungrily. His left arm came around the small of my back, pressing my hips down against his straining erection as I now straddled him. Before I even realized what was happening, Edward stood and lowered me to stand in front of him. He'd already tucked himself back inside his boxers the best he could and was currently making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. His eyes smoldered as he gazed at me, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips every few seconds.

I knew the bath was long gone from his mind as well as mine. When Edward fell to his knees before me, I was thoroughly confused; I'd thought that when he stood, we were headed to the bedroom. I looked down upon him as he gazed up at me, running his hands softly down my hips. I couldn't resist combing my fingers through his thick, tousled hair.

"What are you doing down there?" I questioned with what I hoped was a sexy smirk.

"Well before you so wonderfully distracted me, I was supposed to tell you what I was thinking about. I figured I'd show you instead," he said smugly as he lifted my foot and placed my thigh atop his shoulder, opening me up to him.

_Holy crow!_

Keeping his beautiful eyes locked on mine, Edward trailed his nose lightly up the inside of my thigh while his hand took hold of my panties and jerked them to the side, exposing my wet core to him. He then grinned wickedly before lightly circling my entrance with just the tip of his tongue. My back arched and my fingers dug deeper into his hair as I moaned loudly, unable to tear my eyes away from him. The look in his eyes told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me as he thrust his tongue inside of me. I screamed out and watched as his head moved in slow rotations with the motions of his mouth, our eyes never wavering from the other. I looked upon him, our connection deeper than ever as he brought me to the brink.

Regardless of how blissful his mouth felt on me, it wasn't enough; I needed more. He changed up his movements, and I cried out euphorically; I wasn't exactly sure of what he was doing down there that was so different, but it felt amazing. His face was literally flush with my flesh, his eyes still trained on me as he moaned with me. I couldn't help myself; I tightened my hands in his hair and pulled his head even firmer against me, grinding my core against his mouth at the same time. I then felt his fingers dive into me and begin pumping furiously as his other arm supported me in case my legs happened to buckle.

My head fell back and my eyes shut, giving myself over to the euphoria radiating through my body. The minute I tore my eyes from his, all movement ceased. My head came up and tilted down to find Edward staring at me with his eyes narrowed into thin slits, his lips red and swollen, glistening with my juices.

"What–"

"_Watch me_, Bella," Edward demanded hoarsely, diving back in and nipping gently at my clit as his fingers began to move in and out of me once more. Between his ministrations and hearing him moaning in response to me, I was quickly reaching my release and no longer felt in control of my own body. But there was one feeling that was heard above the rest; I needed him inside of me…_As. Fast. As. Humanly. Possible._

I gently tried to tug his face from my core while simultaneously pulling my hips back, but he was relentless. I stretched one hand down to rub and scratch against his jaw, occasionally teasing the back of his neck, but not even that seemed to faze him.

"E-Edward, baby…_OH!_" I moaned as he sucked harder on my clit. "Stop…please," I pleaded with him as his brow furrowed and he finally began to move away from my core. "I need you _inside_ me, E. I can't wait any longer."

I watched as his eyes fluttered closed, his jaw tensed, and a guttural moan slipped past his lips. He lifted my thigh off his shoulder and slowly began to rain open-mouthed kisses and hot flicks of his tongue against my skin as he ascended my body until he was standing once more.

As his hand gently cupped my cheek, my tongue snaked out to lick all remnants of my juices from his lips. A low growl emanated from his chest, and he forcefully pressed his lips against mine in a kiss that was all lips, teeth, and tongue, and screamed with years of closeted lust finally coming to a head. His hand moved past my cheek and tangled deep into my hair, anchoring me to him as his other hand crushed my body against his. I could feel his very prominent erection pressed firmly against my stomach and moaned embarrassingly loudly into our kiss. My hands took on a mind of their own and immediately went to their two favorite places: the hair at the back of his neck, and his ass.

Before I even had time to realize what was happening, I was cradled in his arms and my hands moved to clutch at his hair. Edward gently pulled away with a light nibble to my bottom lip. His eyes emanated pure love and lust as he gazed at me, our foreheads touching, and noses brushing against each other. No words were spoken as he moved from the bathroom into the bedroom at a slow pace, our connection with each other never breaking. The closer he moved to the bed, the more the ambient glow from the candlelight illuminating the room basked around us. I was completely wrapped up in Edward. I breathed in his unique, masculine scent that had come to represent home to me while I looked into the eyes of the man I loved, my heart nearly bursting from my chest.

I felt the moment his knees hit the edge of the bed. My nerves were suddenly shot, no matter how long I'd waited for this moment. He shifted from foot to foot, toeing his shoes off and softly kissing me as he lowered us down onto the bed. Edward bent over me on his knees, his hand making a hot trail starting at my neck and ending at the top of my panties, which were now more than thoroughly drenched. I whimpered at his touch and cupped my hand around the back of his neck to tug him down to me. Edward resisted and smirked. I was just about to pull harder when his head descended and that sinful mouth of his began torturing my neck and chest. Wherever he touched me sent volts of electricity straight to my toes, making them curl. I kept having to restrain myself because my back wanted to arch up off of the bed, and with my ribs not _completely _healed, that would have been a stupid fucking move to let happen.

_Oh! _I moaned, scratching lightly at the skin on his shoulder and digging my other hand into my own hair as his lips enveloped my nipple through the thin material of my bra. I hummed in pleasure as he sucked on me, his tongue making light circles around my areola. His hand slid beneath my back and began to fumble with the clasp on my bra. I lifted myself slightly in an effort to help him and once it was released, I quickly tugged it off for him. Edward smiled beautifully at my action before lowering his head down to my other breast and repeating what he'd done. When Edward started to move on from my breasts and go further down, I knew what he was about to do and there was no way I was going to let him get away with it. I was done with the teasing. I dug my fingers into his hair and tugged roughly, making him look up at me.

"Stop teasing me and come here." I gritted out as I writhed on the bed, rubbing my legs together and trying to ease the ache between them. His hooded eyes lifted to meet mine once more, his lashes casting beautiful shadows around them. Edward held himself up on his forearms, taking as much weight from his torso off of mine as possible. My hand came up to slide softly from the stubble on his jaw to his cheek as he continued to gaze at me breathing hotly against my lips. He ground his hips into mine once, causing me to bite down on my bottom lip and stifle a moan.

"Fuck," Edward groaned, pulling my lip from my teeth with his thumb before taking hold with his. His tongue deliciously wrapped itself around mine as he continued to grind into my core. I pulled away for a breath, panting as I played with his hair.

"You know, you're a bit overdressed, baby. That's hardly fair," I murmured, smirking at him as he grinned in return, his green eyes, though darker than normal at the moment, sparkled in mirth.

"Is that so?" he rasped playfully yet seductively at the same time. _How the hell does he do that? _"Well, by all means, beautiful, even us up."

_There's that fucking wink again. He's good._

Edward watched me intensely, his muscles flexing and twitching beneath my palms. My touch was driving him crazy, which was the exact reaction I was hoping for. His breathing sped up, and his arms began to tremble, threatening to give out. As I slipped my hands just underneath his pants and boxers, I swear he growled at me. After sliding them as far past his hips as I could get them, I pushed his pants the rest of the way down his legs with my toes…also pressing his cock that much harder against me. At the sound of the buckle on his belt hitting the floor, Edward reached down, taking hold of one side of my panties. He tugged upwards on them a bit and cocked a brow at me in question. I knew exactly what he was asking for, and the second I nodded my head, I felt the fabric rip and Edward jerk them from my body; where he tossed them to, I didn't know. I was too absorbed in him to pay any mind to anything other than where he was touching me. A fucking bomb could have gone off on the floor above us and I'd have been none the wiser because it was seconds after my panties were removed, that Edward nestled his length snugly between my legs, his tip barely brushing against my entrance.

His hand came up to gently move a few strands of hair from my face before caressing it tenderly and gazing lovingly into my eyes, our faces so close I could feel his breath against my lips.

"I've wanted this for so long," Edward whispered, his lips curving up at the corners into a smile.

"So have I," I replied, trying my damnedest not to get emotional, as I scratched my nails lightly against his jaw, and curving to cup around the back of his neck, my fingers playing with the hair there.

"If I hurt you….if you feel any pain or discomfort at any point, you have to tell me, B."

I knew he needed my acknowledgement of his request, and the longer I looked at him, the more obvious it became that he was incredibly nervous. I smiled on the inside as I nodded my head and kissed the tip of his nose.

"You won't, Edward, but I promise," I murmured softly, brushing my lips against his. He kissed me back, sliding the head of his erection through my folds, coating him with my juices. A hot, staggered breath blew across my cheek as he pulled back until our eyes met once more. Edward wrapped one of my legs around the small of his back, then inhaled sharply as he began to push and gradually ease his cock inside of me, stretching and filling me beyond what I'd ever felt before. He watched my face intently, looking for any signs of discomfort. When he was nearly halfway, he pulled back and waited a second before thrusting back in, all the way. I was literally drunk on this man I loved, and feeling him seated so deeply within, filling me completely...I didn't think it could get any better than that. I couldn't keep the few tears that had accumulated in the corners of my eyes from streaming down the sides of my face onto the pillow, then I felt a warm wetness drop onto first my nose, then my mouth. I focused on Edward's eyes once more and found him just as emotional as I.

"God…Bella, I love you," he choked as he lowered his head to rest against mine, his voice raw with the intensity of the moment.

"I l-love you too, E…so much," I answered throatily, reaching up to lovingly wipe the tears from his cheeks. I lifted my head from the pillow, crushing my lips to his as I grabbed hold of his backside. Edward groaned and deepened our kiss, his tongue moving in time with his hips as he began to slowly thrust in and out with measured strokes. I knew that he was holding himself back as he was kissing me feverishly and I could literally feel him shaking. He was afraid of putting too much force behind his movements and hurting me, and it only made me love him all the more for it. I squeezed his ass firmly in my hand and tightly fisted his hair, crushing his mouth harder to mine as I wrapped my other leg up around the small of his back, bringing him impossibly deeper.

Edward ripped away from the kiss with a gasp followed by a low groan. His head flew back, eyes tightly closed as he increased his speed and put a bit more force behind his thrusts. I couldn't seem to stop my hips from grinding against his as I moaned right along with him. He'd found thatspecial spot within me and was now hitting it with perfect precision each time he moved.

"_Ungh_…holy…_Jesus_, Bella," Edward stuttered through gritted teeth as he finally brought his head back down and met my eyes. "Feel so fucking good…" he grunted, burying his face in my neck and pressing open-mouth kisses against my now clammy skin; a light sheen of sweat had begun to cover both our bodies from our exertions. I released my hold on his ass to roughly scratch my nails against his jaw. Edward laced the fingers of his hands with mine, pinning them to the pillow on either side of my head. His eyes held a fire I'd only ever seen once before; the night of our sexting episode. He pressed our entwined hands deep into the pillow, allowing him to keep most of his upper body weight from crushing me. As we stared at each other, crazed with lust, Edward's movements came a bit more powerful, but not enough to hurt me. He was pulling nearly all the way out and then thrusting in with force, accentuating each move by gyrating his hips against mine. I lifted my head slightly and broke from Edward's stare long enough to catch a glimpse of him thrusting into me and then rolling his hips; the move of his hips alone nearly killed me dead. _That_ feeling was quickly making itself known deep within me, and I knew that it wouldn't be much longer before I let go and fell off the proverbial cliff.

"_Fuck…Ed-Edward…unh, so good…more, need more,_" I cried out with a strangled whimper. Edward brought his mouth to my ear, panting heavily with his efforts as he bit down lightly on my ear lobe, flicking his tongue over it hotly.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and tighten your legs, baby," he rasped, releasing my hands and gently pressing his mouth to mine.

The moment I did as he said, Edward shuffled to sit back on his heels, me on his lap and his cock still buried to the hilt. Edward wrapped one arm around the small of my back, holding my hips down firmly against his, and the other hooked over my shoulder, pulling to give him access to my breasts. With the first flick of his sinful tongue against my hardened peak, I ground myself in a circular motion upon him, igniting a fucking explosive friction. Edward moaned loudly around my nipple and began to stroke into me. With each move he made, I grew closer to the edge. Our bodies slid erotically against each other with the sweat, and nothing but the sounds of our lovemaking filled the room. Edward held me astride him, his cock fully seated and masterfully working me from the inside out. I was so close to finding my release, but I didn't want to reach that point without him.

I shoved my fingers through his hair roughly, sucking my bottom lip between my teeth as I did so, giving myself over to the wonderful havoc he was wreaking on my breasts and inner walls.

"Come with me, baby," I pleaded, whimpering and throwing my head back, my mouth dropping open in a silent scream as he bit down on my nipple, holding it in his teeth gently while flicking at it with his tongue deliciously.

"I'm there, love," Edward grunted, moving from my breast to kiss a scorching trail up my neck until he reached my mouth, taking me in a searing kiss, communicating without words everything I knew we were both feeling.

"Look at me, E, let me see your eyes." I told him, speeding up the motions of my hips, ignoring the painful zings that were beginning to spread through my torso. The moment he looked atme, I let go and the coil that had been wound so tightly snapped, sending me blindly into an amazing, earth shattering euphoria . Edward thrust once…twice more then stilled, his body spasming as he unleashed a roar that had to have come from deep within, shouting my name as he explosively spilled into me. My body was like one giant nerve ending. Every sensation was heightened. I felt his cock pulsate with each spurt, feel my inner walls clenching around him.

It wasn't until we fell back onto the pillows–Edward holding me tenderly in his arms–that I realized a few more tears had slipped down my cheeks. While still trying to catch our breath, Edward moved my dampened hair from my eyes.

"Are you okay, baby?"

I took hold of his hand that was tracing over my cheek repeatedly and pressed a gentle kiss to his palm, then raised my head up for a soft kiss to the lips.

"I'm wonderful." I sighed wistfully, smiling at him.

"You're sure?" he questioned skeptically, rising up on his elbow and gazing down at me.

"Baby, I'm positive. I've wanted that…_this_ for so long. You did what no one else has ever done," I whispered, feeling him slip out of me as I lightly shoved him onto his side so I could snuggle closer. "You _made love_ to me," I told him, my voice shaking with emotion.

"You're the first woman I've ever made love to, Bella," he answered nearly inaudibly, his eyes mirroring the same emotions I was sure he saw in mine, then he smirked and his eyes narrowed. "That was also my first time going bareback."

I couldn't help but laugh with him as I playfully swatted at his chest. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant." I joked.

Edward mock glared at me. "You're awful! That isn't even anywhere close to what I was thinking." He laughed.

"Oh, well enlighten me. What _were _you thinking?" I asked, pecking his chin and looking up at him.

"Just thinking about how it felt; how it was the most amazing…incredible experience of my life thus far," he whispered, brushing his nose lightly against mine, but then abruptly pulled back. "Well, thus far isn't exactly fitting; it's more like, second to hearing you say you love me for the first time."

_THUD. Did my heart just give out? No…no it's still beating. _

"Ditto, baby," I told him, while I mentally slapped myself. Here he was, being fucking perfect and sweet, and the only fucking thing I come up with for a response is a cheesy ass quote from Ghost? "I love you, Edward. Thank you…for tonight."

"I love you too, and you don't need to thank me," he replied, incredulity in his voice. "If it weren't for you and your forethought to call my dad, we probably would've sat around watching TV. Which brings me to my next question; how did you calling my dad actually come about? And what exactly did you tell him?"

I looked at him with shock, not knowing why he would want all the details. Cursed with a nervous tick, I turned my head away and began biting down on my lip. I could instantly feel Edward's nether regions begin to stir once more.

"I'm only asking so that I'm prepared for anything he may say or ask me tomorrow night over dinner."

"Remember how I told you that I would pay you back for siccing Alice on me a few weeks ago?" I hinted mischeviously.

Edward stared at me for a moment before pulling out all the stops. The eyes grew big and round and his bottom lip jutted out. He. Fucking. Pouted. I could count on one hand all the times that Edward had used 'the pout' on me, and every time I had caved. Then again, it was always over him begging for homemade cookies or a movie night…something along those lines.

Not this time.

When he saw I wasn't giving in, his expression morphed into a frown and his head slumped to my shoulder. "You know, if you're good the rest of the night, I might tell you in the morning," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm not a child." Edward gave a low chuckle that was muffled into my neck.

"Then don't act like one," I quipped, smiling the minute his head flew up and his eyes glared at me.

"I didn't–," he started to protest, but I pressed a finger firmly to his lips.

"You pouted." I stated, raising a brow and smirking, knowing I had him.

Muttering a promise of getting me back, Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me closer, effectively ending that conversation.

We lay there for a while, sharing a few soft kisses and affectionate touches, and just basking in our post-coital glow; neither of us were keeping track of the time. For the first time since Edward and I had gotten together, we were finally able to just be. No interruptions, nowhere to go, no one to call…just time for us to connect and be together the way we'd always longed to.

Sometime later, right as I was starting to drift off in his arms, I felt his stubble brush gently across my forehead before the unmistakable caress of his lips. "How about we take that bath now?" he murmured into my ear. I mumbled and let my hand travel down his body, settling over his ass.

"I'm perfectly fine where I'm at," I mumbled, pulling him closer. His laugh vibrated through his chest as he scooted away from me and stood on the side of the bed. I could feel his eyes on me, but _my _eyes were focused on an entirely different area. I heard him clear his throat then say, "Up here, Bella."

I sheepishly glanced away from his impressive hard-on, hungry for more, and up at Edward's amused expression. "What?"

"You are completely insatiable, you know that?" He laughed, folding his arms across his chest.

"I am _now, _so come back to bed, please?" I pleaded. Edward just chuckled and scooped me up into his arms.

"I'm afraid there'll be no more of that for either of us tonight, baby," he softly spoke against my cheek.

"Why not?"

"Now who's being childish?" he questioned, raising a brow.

"_What? _How is asking a–"

"You're whining, love."

"Touche," I muttered as he carried me into the bathroom.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

BPOV

_The morning after…_

It had never been anything special for me in the past, but as with everything in my life lately, my wonderful, beautiful man completely changed that, making it a morning I'd not soon forget. As I soon learned, Edward's restraint regarding our activities last night was weak. He'd claimed there would be no more loving in store for either of us for the rest of the night after our first time, but I'd underestimated the power I held over him. During an incredibly soothing bath last night, I may or may not have _accidentally _brushed the tips of my fingers along his semi-hard-almost-fully-erect cock, and I may or may not have manipulated our positions in an effort to impale myself on him, bringing us to making love a second time. The third time came hours later when Edward had roused me from sleep, positioned between my legs, the head of his cock sliding through my folds as he placed sensual kisses all over my face and down my neck.

Then there was this morning.

With the subtle hues of the morning sun filtering through the curtains of our bedroom, I'd been awakened with pleasures I had believed were left lingering from my dreams, only to find Edward's mouth hungrily feasting on me as my hips moved against his face. Once I'd ridden the waves of my high, I knew from the look in his eyes that Edward was ready to go again. Knowing I was too sore to make love, I pushed him onto his back where I brought him to release with my mouth, finally tasting and swallowing down all he could give.

We now lay facing one another, our bodies still completely bare and entwined–so much so that I wasn't sure where he ended and I began. His right arm, which was draped over my waist, began drawing lazy patterns against the small of my back while his left hand played with the ends of my hair. My right arm was trapped between us, and my left arm wound up under his right arm around to his back. We were enveloped in complete silence, lost in each other's eyes, and it was probably one of the most peaceful moments we'd shared in a long time. No words needed to be said.

The silence, however, was unfortunately broken when my stomach let out a loud growl. Edward's eyes widened comically as he began to shake with laughter against me.

"Hungry, love?"

I softly chuckled and pressed my lips to his for a sweet kiss. "Mmm," I hummed, "famished…I think we worked up quite an appetite last night."

Edward tightened his arms around me and narrowed his eyes. "Is that a complaint?" he asked, craning his neck to place a kiss against the spot right below my ear.

"I don't know how the hell that came across to you as a complaint." I laughed, shaking my head at him, to which Edward gave an adorably shy shrug of the shoulders. "Quite the opposite actually. In fact, if I wasn't so freaking sore, I'd be begging for another go."

I watched as a pinkish hue colored his cheeks and his head tilted down, his eyes closing and his lashes casting beautiful shadows against his skin. Edward Cullen was blushing. If I was having a hard time beforehand trying to keep my claws off of him, the task had just tripled in difficulty.

"Not too sore I hope," he murmured, glancing at me from beneath his lashes.

"Deliciously sore, but nothing a hot bath or shower and some Tylenol won't fix," I answered, pecking his cheek.

"I wasn't too rough with you, was I?"

His constant concern for me was sweet and I loved that about him, but it was really starting to wear on me. I wished that he could just let go; that he could go one day without worrying about hurting me, pushing me too far, or doing something too rough.

"Edward, stop!" I breathed against his cheek as his head lifted, his eyes staring intensely back at me. "Last night was amazing…_you _were amazing. If the ache is this good now, I can't_ wait _to feel the ache when we no longer have to restrain ourselves," I purred, watching his eyes darken just before his lips crashed onto mine for a thorough kiss that left me, once again, burning desperately for him.

"Why don't you get some Tylenol and hop in the shower? I'll make us brunch," he suggested with a groan as he pulled away from me a bit, no doubt to put distance between his quickly hardening cock and my abdomen.

_The man is entirely insatiable!_

"Brunch?" I questioned, cocking a brow.

"Bella, it's eleven in the morning." Edward smiled, amusement shining in his eyes.

Once I got over the initial shock of how late we'd slept in, I hopped in the shower while Edward cooked up another wonderful batch of French toast; I was starting to live for Edward's French toast.

When we'd finished the breakfast that Edward had dubbed brunch, he called Esme and Carlisle to confirm our plans for dinner that night. During the time they were on the phone, Esme gave Edward the name and number of the realtor she and Carlisle had used when they moved to Seattle. Later, while I was on the phone with Alice, thanking her for her help the night before, Edward called the realtor and made an appointment for us to see a few properties. Because she held Esme and Carlisle high in her list of favorite customers, she agreed to take us out to see a few later that day. Although Edward would be missing work, I was thankful that the realtor had agreed to help us out. At least this way, he hopefully wouldn't have to miss anymore work, and in all honesty, I was glad that we were going to be working with a realtor. When we'd managed to see a few properties last week, we had done it alone. Maybe it was just me, but I found that when looking for a home, it went much smoother with a realtor.

Since getting up this morning and taking a shower, I'd been clad in nothing but Edward's button-down shirt from last night. So I was in a rush to get ready as we only had an hour before we had to meet our realtor at the first property. Edward took it upon himself to help me find what to wear among my things, which were still packed. I didn't mind because I was curious to see what he favored on me. I was kind of surprised when out of all my clothes, he picked out a royal blue, form-fitting, long-sleeved top with a low-cut neckline. He matched it with a pair of my skinny jeans and my dark brown, heeled boots that came up just below my knee. When I saw him reach into the box that I knew held my lingerie, I swatted at him and laughed as he winked and went to sit on the foot of the bed, watching me intently.

"What are you doing? Why aren't you getting ready?" I questioned him. His arms were braced behind him on the mattress and he was leaning back, his eyes looking over me hungrily.

"I can get ready in a matter of minutes, sweetheart," he replied, grinning smugly.

"You just want to watch me take your shirt off," I quipped, arching my brow at him.

"Yeah…and?" he replied unabashedly and smirking.

Oh, and did I mention that Edward was wearing nothing but a thin pair of pajama pants? This would be one of those times where the task of keeping my claws off of him was put to the ultimate test. The man was sex personified, and the wickedly lustful way in which his eyes were raking over me, added to him biting at and licking his bottom lip, quickly brought my already sore lady bits to throbbing with need once more. His bronze hair stood in complete disarray giving him a thoroughly fucked looked, more so than the normal sex-hair he naturally had, and there was nearly two days' worth of stubble covering his chiseled jaw.

My eyes traveled lower over his masterfully sculpted chest and the rippled abs I'd taken my time to completely acquaint myself with last night. The dark trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants caught my eye, luring my gaze to his lap and the prominent bulge in his pants.

_SERIOUSLY?_

I knew it wasn't necessarily his fault, but that didn't mean I couldn't have _some _fun with it. Willing the shy part of me away, I held my head up high and took my bottom lip between my teeth, slowly sauntering over to where he sat, my hips swaying side to side. With each step, I released one of the buttons on my shirt and by the time I'd reached Edward and leaned over him, his eyes were heavy and dark with lust. His hands gently gripped my hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against my skin as he looked up at me intensely.

Keeping my resolve, I stared back at him unwaveringly and let the shirt fall from my shoulders, easing it the rest of the way off with my hands. I smirked and nipped at his bottom lip hungrily before giving him a brief, but hard kiss, unable to quell the urge to taste him. I then moved my mouth to his ear.

"You're too damn sexy for your own good," I whispered, lowering myself until I could feel his arousal brush against me through his pants. "…And _completely_ _insatiable_." I winked smugly at him as I jumped off his lap, tossed the shirt in his face, and crossed to the other side of the room to dress.

I snuck a glance over my shoulder to see Edward pull the shirt from his face as he began to shake with silent laughter and threw his head back.

"If I didn't know you like I do, I'd swear you were trying to kill me." He laughed, bringing his head back up and fixing me with his eyes.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" I flirted, keeping my back turned and pulling my red lacy panties up my legs slowly.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" he questioned. I could just see him in my mind narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You're having fun tormenting me, aren't you, you little vixen?"

"While I _do _enjoy getting a _rise _out of you," I murmured suggestively, turning to face him innocently. "I expected it to be much harder than it actually was."

Edward stared a hole in me with his lips twitching, eyes narrowed, and his chest now heaving. The game we were playing had changed, and as I replayed the whole conversation back in my head, I snorted in an effort to keep the giggles at bay.

_I expected it to be much _harder _than it actually was…OH SHIT!_

That was so not what I had meant, but damn, if I was going to put my foot in my mouth by ways of an unintentional pun that was a hell of a way to do it!

I could feel my blush heating up my face, and the moment I saw Edward begin to rise off of the bed, I made a quick dash out of the room with him fast on my heels.

"You are so dead, Swan!" he shouted through laughter as he chased me into the kitchen. All that stood between us was the island and regardless of which way I went, he had me. So I engaged him in a little game of cat and mouse while I caught my breath because, let's face it, running while you're sore from a night of sex and still recovering from rib injuries isn't exactly smart. Each time Edward lunged at me from either side of the island, I would squeal and he'd laugh, both of us panting from the adrenaline rush.

At some point, I vaguely became aware of the fact that all I wore was a pair of panties, which left my breasts bouncing freely…uncovered. My realization seemed to come at the same moment that Edward froze. I suddenly noticed that he was shamelessly staring at my chest.

I cleared my throat loudly and placed my hands on my hips, arching my brow. "Eyes up here, E," I chastised, stealing the same line he'd given me last night.

"What?" he questioned, shaking his head and blinking rapidly as he startled out of his entrancement.

"Oh please, like you don't know!" I exclaimed with a guffaw.

"Know what?"

"You were blatantly staring at my boobs just now!"

"H-Hey! It's not my fault! _You're _the one that went running around _without_ having the decency to put a bra on, leaving 'em jiggling and bouncing all over the place!" Edward argued, stuttering over his words as he dramatically waved and pointed at me.

"Ahhh!" I groaned loudly in irritation. "You are such a man!" I stamped my foot, balling my fists at my side and huffed. Edward's eyes once again flew to my chest. "_EDWARD!"_

"What?" he shouted before laughing loudly. "Don't blame me, princess, you're the one who started this whole thing."

I shook my head at him in frustration and made a move to dart around the island, but was once again stopped short by Edward blocking my path. I knew of only one way to get past him, and while it was incredibly cruel, he was being a shit and quite frankly, I didn't give a damn if it pissed him off.

I quickly darted to the right, knowing he would undoubtedly follow my movements and as I did so, I immediately hunched over, clutching my ribcage, faking a moan of pain.

"Shit…fuck…baby, you okay?" Edward cried out, rushing around the side of the island.

BINGO!

Before he could reach me, I straightened up and ran as fast as my body would allow to the bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and darted to the bathroom, locking the door behind me right as Edward came running through the doorway, skidding to a stop outside the door a few second too late.

"Dammit! I can't believe I fell for that!" Edward yelled outside the door with an irritated chuckle.

I continued to hear muffled cursing through the door and then the jingle of keys as I quickly put my bra on. When nothing but silence ensued, I started to worry. What if I'd gone too far and pissed him off bad enough where he actually left? I really didn't think it was _that _bad, and Edward knew me better than that. He would know I was only kidding with him and hadn't faked an injury maliciously.

Right?

"E?" I called out, putting my ear against the door, hoping to hear some indication that he was still in the room, but received even more silence.

"Shit!" I gritted aloud as I fumbled with the lock in my haste to open the door.

I cautiously opened the door just in case Edward was lurking outside waiting to scare me, and once I noticed it was clear, I stepped out and looked around. Not even five seconds had passed after turning my back before Edward came out of fucking nowhere and took hold of me around the waist, planting his mouth against my ear.

"That was a _very _cruel trick to play," he breathed, his tongue gliding lightly along the shell of my ear and sending tingles up my spine as one hand came up to cup my left breast. "And I don't remember telling you to put a bra on."

"Just minutes ago, wasn't it you that complained because I _hadn't _put it on?"

"I was merely defending my reasons for getting distracted. Now, again, what was it that didn't meet your expectations?" he questioned, grinding himself against my ass for emphasis.

I wasn't going to let him in on the fact that he'd misconstrued my words because honestly, what he was doing was _hot!_ "I don't know what you're talking about, baby," I cooed ingenuously.

"Oh, really? Does 'I expected it to be much harder than it actually was' ring a bell?" he asked throatily, rolling my nipple between his fingers as I screamed out and dug my nails into the meat of his left thigh.

"Somewhat," I panted

"How's this for hard?" he bit out before whipping me around in his arms and gently pushing my back against the bathroom wall. He parted my thighs with one of his own and thrust himself against my core, biting at the flesh on my neck.

I fisted my hands in his hair and brought his head up and his mouth to mine, putting all I had into the kiss, not caring about my soreness anymore; all I wanted was him…my Edward. I wanted to lose myself to him again and it couldn't happen fast enough.

He met my kiss heatedly and when he broke away minutes later, gasping for breath, he shook his head and backed away from me.

"W-what are you doing? Why are you over there?" I whined as he leaned against the vanity.

"As much as I'd love to finish this right now, we've got to get ready, love. I need to shave or mom will have my hide tonight, and I'm not positive, but something tells me our realtor might have something to say if you showed up in that sexy little number, hmm?"

_The nerve! T-the TEASE!_

_Wait…he said he's shaving?_

"Don't worry, baby, in two days' time, the scruff will be back," he replied with a smug-as-shit wink before walking with a sexy swagger out the bathroom door.

"Hold up," I shouted, following after him into the bedroom. "What makes you think I care whether you shave or not?"

I watched as he stood poised to open his closet door, paused, and glanced over his right shoulder at me, arching a brow and smirking. He came toward me with a slow gait, his eyes never leaving mine. Every hair on my body stood on end from the energy surrounding us, and my mouth watered, praying he would throw me down on the fucking bed and take me.

But no.

Edward wanted to play hardball and simply brushed his nose against mine, his fingertips lightly stroking back and forth along the waistband of my panties.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how your skin prickles and your legs tremble when my stubble brushes against you," he whispered, his voice dripping with lust as he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Don't think I didn't see the look in your eyes a minute ago when I mentioned shaving. I've learned quite a few things about what you like over the past few weeks, Isabella," he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to my lips and walking away again.

"Okay, you win…_for now_, but I promise you, Edward, the day isn't over yet, and payback is a fucking bitch." I glowered at him, balling my fists up when I found him unfazed by my threats.

"Bring it on, baby," he growled at me, still wearing that smug grin as I began to formulate the plan in my head. I quickly grabbed my phone from the nightstand and went into the bathroom, locking it behind me.

_He won't know what hit him!_

I learned over the course of the afternoon that looking for a house with Edward was a pain in the ass. It wasn't that he was picky, or bitched and moaned…

It was the exact opposite.

We managed to see three different properties, and each time I asked him what he thought about it, he would reply with, "It's up to you, baby. Whatever you want."

Usually those lines would make any girl happy, but not this one. I was pregnant, hormonal, and not to mention, horny as all hell, especially after the way he'd riled me up before we left the loft. _Bastard._ I didn't want him to just agree to whatever I said or wanted; I wanted him to be an equal. I wanted him to actually have an opinion and help me decide because I sure as hell couldn't do it on my own.

As we got into the car to leave the last property, I sensed that Edward had picked up on the obvious vibe of hostility that I was putting off. I could see him casting glances at me every couple of minutes.

"All right, let's have it," Edward sighed loudly, his eyes focused on the road.

"What?" I questioned, feigning innocence.

"Well, something is obviously eating away at you, and I have a feeling I'm to blame for whatever it is."

"It's a lot of things bothering me at once, and yes, there's something I need to talk about with you, but I'd rather not do it when I'm in such an aggravated state. Does that make sense?" I asked softly, looking out the window.

"Why not now?" he asked impatiently.

"Because I don't want to lose my cool and lash out at you. I swear, E, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"Bella, you can't sit there and tell me you're aggravated and don't want to lose your cool with me, then expect me to just let it go. Something I've done is bothering you, and I can't fix it unless you tell me what it is."

"Fine, but if I suddenly go off, don't say I didn't warn you," I told him, finally turning my head and meeting his eyes. "It's just…I wish that you would be more opinionated when we're looking at these places. I want you to be an equal in the decision on what place is best for us. Every one we've looked at, when I've asked for your opinion, you simply shrug and say it's whatever I want, or that it's up to me. That's putting too much pressure on me. I've liked a few of them, but I need your input."

"That's it? That's why you're agitated with me?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes and coming to a stop at a red light. "B, I'm not trying to put pressure on you, and it seems great minds think alike. All I was trying to do was give you the chance to voice your opinions and tell me what you want. I want to give you the world, baby, and in the past, others pushed your wants aside. I know we've got dinner with mom and dad in an hour and a half, but when we get home tonight, we can sit down and really talk it out if you want. I swear I'll give you my honest opinions and not shove it all on you, okay?"

As Edward moved past the traffic light, I felt some of my irritation with him melt away and the horniness come back full force. "No way in hell. We can talk it out tomorrow, that's fine, but when we get home tonight, you're going to be making up for that stunt you pulled back at the loft," I informed him confidently, raising a brow as he chuckled deeply.

"Stunt? What stunt are you referring to?"

_That jackass! _

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Cullen."

"Okay, maybe I do know. How exactly do you see me making it up to you?" As he said this, his hand released the gearshift and trailed smoothly over my leg to the inside of my thigh where he firmly squeezed.

"If you think I'm letting you in my head on this one, think again, E. I'm sure you'll figure out something." I winked and glanced at his lap to see the outline of his steel dick straining against the denim fabric of his jeans.

"Says she who claims _I_ don't fight fair," he mumbled loud enough for me to hear him. "And tell me why I can't make it up to you _before_ we head out to mom's and dad's?"

"Because, you are going to help me unpack some of my clothes so I don't have to dig them out of boxes anymore."

"We'll see about that when we get there," Edward chuckled in that evil way that told my gut to watch him very closely once we exited the car because he was up to no good.

Sure enough, the moment we got back home, Edward had me up in his arms before he'd even shut the door, bringing a laugh out of Demetri, our guard who stood watch outside the door. I really shouldn't have let myself get sidetracked when Edward was in such a feisty mood, but I got distracted thinking about how good of a job the security detail had been doing. That led to me toying with the idea of inviting them all inside one night soon for dinner.

However, I wasn't able to keep that in mind long before Edward laid me out on the bed. I was sure that had I not been injured, he'd have tossed me. His long, firm body slid on top of me, vibrating with his playful, yet sinister laughter, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with him. This was what I wanted more of–Edward laughing, playful, and carefree. He'd been in a great mood since this morning, and I hoped it would continue for the remainder of the day. We had desperately needed a day like this, a day void of drama. _Yesterday would have been like that had he-who-shall-not-be-named not escaped._

"Whoa, where'd you go?"

Edward's concerned tone brought me out of my haze as I refocused my full attention on the beautiful man hovering above me.

"Huh, what? I guess I just kind of zoned out. Not like I could go anywhere anyway with your big ass pinning me down. I swear, I am so going to beat your ass when I get loose," I gritted out, shifting my legs and arms around, trying to wiggle out from under him. Edward smirked down at me, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"Yeah," he laughed with that raw, husky sound. "I bet you'd love that wouldn't you?"

"What? Kicking your ass?" I questioned, fighting against him some more, but to no avail.

"Well, not kicking per say, but you'd love to spank me wouldn't you, my little vixen?"

Either I was too tired to think straight, or Edward wasn't making any sense because I didn't quite understand where he was going with his verbal foreplay.

"E, I'm not following you," I told him with a shake of my head as a giggle slipped past my lips.

"Oh, come on, it's no secret you _love _my ass." He laughed as I looked on in confusion. _Say what? Was it really that obvious?_ When I didn't respond, Edward arched both brows and darted his eyes over to my hands. As I followed his line of sight, I felt my face heat upon noticing both my hands were planted firmly on his ass. "I rest my case," he whispered.

"Well, I believe we proved earlier this morning that you're a boob man, so are you really sure you want to start giving me shit because I _love _your ass?" I quipped back, tightening my grip on him and pressing him down into me, pulling a deep groan from him.

"Fuck no," he growled before crushing his lips to mine, devouring me with his tongue.

I knew that if I continued to let him kiss me like he was doing now, that I would quickly reach a point where I was helpless to pull away and stop him, thus ruining my plan for dinner later that night.

_But Jesus, I really didn't want to stop him. _

"Baby," I mumbled around his lips. "Stop," I panted, turning my head to the side and effectively ending the delicious torture.

"What's wrong?" He gasped, pulling back to look at me, his eyes colored wild with lust.

My resolve was _thisclose_ to falling apart. As he continued to look at me with that crazed look in his eyes, I couldn't come up with a single reason as to why he should stop. If I told him it was because I was still sore, he'd question my actions later when I began the little game I had planned. If I begged him to stop so we could move my clothes to his closet, it was highly possible that he would get his feelings hurt and think I was rejecting him.

Then I pulled myself from my thoughts and looked up at him. What the fuck was I doing? So my plan for tonight would be shot to shit, but that just gave me something to put to use another day while he was at work. Right now, he wanted me; that much was obvious from his hard-on pressing against me, and the fire burning in his eyes. I'd be a damn fool to say no.

"B?" Edward called out, his voice strained as he broke through my inner thoughts.

"Fuck it." I groaned aloud as I moved my hands to fist his hair at either side of his head and jerked him down to me, pressing my lips against his as hard as I could without physically hurting us.

EPOV

Despite the hell surrounding our lives regarding James' escape, my life at the moment fucking rocked. Things between Bella and I were incredible. Call me an ass, but who knew that getting laid after nearly two years of abstinence would lift the weight of the world off my shoulders? I really didn't mean for that to come off as crude as it sounded. Normally, when a guy talks about getting laid, he's referring to a random chick he met in a bar, at a party, or it's someone he sees casually. To lump that and what I had with Bella in the same category would be an insult. It wasn't so much that I'd gone so long without sex, but more the fact that I'd waited for what seemed like forever to share that with _her_, to make love to _her_. And it had been everything I ever thought it would be and more. So much so that I now found myself dealing with a whole new problem.

Keeping my hands off of her.

No longer was I worried about my relentless erection. Every time our eyes met, each innocent sway of her hips, fuck…even hearing her call me baby or brush her hand through my fucking hair had me ready to finally unleash my needy caveman and take her against the wall; and not in a gentle way either. Actually, I should say that, although my annoying fucking dick didn't worry me, it was still a problem. I was sure Bella wouldn't appreciate being on my arm in public while my erection showcased itself everywhere we went. I needed to work on either concealing it better or taming it. Those were the only options I saw myself left with, aside from barricading myself in our loft.

Moving on from that humiliating topic, today had been wonderful thus far. Bella had been playful, flirty, seductive, and downright evil. I loved seeing her in such high spirits because honestly, with James out on the loose, I wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she woke. Thankfully, I'd managed to clear her mind and ease her fears.

_More like your _dick _eased her fears and cleared her mind._ _Fuck! And there it goes again….hard as a fucking rock. This is beyond ridiculous!_

_As though four times in the past twenty-four hours and two blow jobs weren't enough…the bastard still wants more!_

I clenched my jaw shut as I shoved my hand into my jeans to adjust myself right as Bella came walking out of the bedroom. She smirked knowingly at me, looking freshly fucked as I pulled my hand from my pants and met her next to the island.

"You might want to go and uh…take care of that before we go to your parents', don't you think?" she suggested as she sweetly pressed her lips to my jaw.

"I'll be fine in just a minute," I replied, hugging her to me. "Before we go, is there anything I should know about the conversation you had with my dad? I don't want to be caught off guard or anything."

"Caught off guard? What on earth do you think we talked about?"

"Well, given the nature of the discussion, he didn't try to give you any advice on the _how_ part, right?" I questioned, cringing at the thought.

"Oh, good God, Edward! No! He gave me the green light and said nothing too strenuous…that I had to take it easy. That's it."

"Damn, I'm so fucking dead! If he questions me about it, he's going to shit if he finds out exactly how strenuous our activities were," I whined, pulling at my hair with my hands.

"E, Carlisle's not going to question you about how many times, and _if _he does, you don't have to tell him the truth."

"Yeah, thanks for that bit of advice, B! You know how he sees right through me with every lie!" I exclaimed, feeling my hands get clammy. My dad was probably the one person in this world that I was terrified to cross. I'd seen him angry once as a child and I wouldn't have wished the man's wrath on anybody.

"All right, here's the deal, Edward. You're a lawyer, and lawyers are awesome liars, some of the best. All you've got to do is go in there in that frame of mind."

I couldn't help but smirk at her. "Don't think I've forgotten what seeing me in lawyer mode does to you."

I watched with great satisfaction as Bella's signature blush colored her cheeks and she quickly side-stepped out of my arms to go slip into her pea coat and grab up her purse. This was Bella avoiding the topic and as I followed her out of the loft, chuckling to myself, I could hear her muttering. And I knew without even hearing her exact words that she was cursing me and the ground I walked on.

As we pulled into the circle drive of my parents' house, Bella's hand began to shake. She'd seemed fine on the way over, and it was she who was giving me the confidence to face my father after the conversation the two of them had shared. I threw the car in park and angled my body slightly toward her in my seat, bringing my right hand up to brush against her left cheek.

"Hey, what's with the shaking, baby?"

"I'm just a little uneasy. I've walked into their home and greeted them as your friend more times than I can count, but I've never done so as your _girlfriend."_

"But yet you had nerve enough to call my dad about getting the green light?" I quizzed unbelievingly.

"It's not Carlisle that has me freaking out, Edward. Esme is like a mother to me and you're her only son. She's going to be protective of you, and the circumstances in which you and I got together isn't exactly every mother's dream."

"Bella, you're being ridiculous," I told her softly, leaning forward and brushing my lips against hers. "My mother loves you, and you should know that by now. Why would you think that the way we got together would turn her against you?"

"Because I can't help but worry about her thinking I've trapped you somehow," she answered so quietly that I almost didn't hear her. _Almost._

The mere fact that she would think such a thing upset me more than what I was willing to show her. It wasn't angry with her by any means, but the fact that her mind could even think up such a thing further proved to me why the therapy sessions she'd been attending were a good idea for her.

"Listen to me, love," I whispered, waiting for our eyes to lock. "You've always been like a daughter to them, and they you know you better than that. I can guarantee you that once you walk in and my mother practically knocks you to the ground in her excitement, you'll be rethinking what you just said. Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Just one more thing," she told me with a smile, here eyes sparkling back at me.

"What's that?" I flirted back, knowing full well what she wanted as she was giving me _that _look again…the same one she'd given last night on the pier, and the same one she'd killed me with in Walgreens' parking lot. Without another word, we leaned into each other, both wearing smiles as our lips touched and a thousand volts surged through my body. The feelings this amazing woman evoked in me would never get old. As her free hand came up to play with the hairs at the back of neck, the silky, hot tip of her tongue licked along my lips to which I happily obliged and darted my own out to wrap around hers, deepening the kiss.

We slowly devoured one another for a minute longer before we pulled apart, breathless but yet completely blissful.

"We should get inside, E. They're going to wonder why we're just sitting out here in the car." Bella giggled.

"Trust me, beautiful, they were watching us through bay window so they know what's going on," I replied with a wink before adjusting myself in my pants for the umpteenth time and getting out of the car.

Bella laughed at me as she walked around to my car door and took hold of my right hand, pulling me along behind her to the front door. Of course, with my parents being…well…my parents, they whipped the door open before we even had a chance to knock. Bella was immediately scooped up in the embrace of my mother while my dad just gave me a knowing look that also communicated that we needed to talk, then gave me a firm slap on the back.

_Oh fuck my life! Why did this shit always happen to me?_

"Bella, dear, I'm so glad you're doing better. Am I to assume everything went okay?" My dad asked, obviously having no filter whatsoever, or manners for that matter. Bella blushed ten shades of red and darted her eyes over to me as she gave him a quick hug.

"Dad!" I warned as he looked back at me innocently. My mother simply stood next to him beaming at me as Bella returned to my side, wrapping her left arm round my waist and resting her hand against the middle of my back. I was completely mortified. Why? Why did my dad have to be cursed with diarrhea of the mouth…all the time?

"Bella, sweetie, why don't you come chat with me in the kitchen? I need to finish making the salad."

I looked down at Bella, who just so happened to look at me at the same time. "Sure, but only if you let me help?"

My mom nodded as my dad glanced at me and jerked his head in the direction of the living room. "I'll come find you later," I whispered to her teasingly before leaning down and softly pecking her lips. Bella blushed beautifully, which was the fucking point of doing it in front of my parents. In her humiliation, she lightly slapped my stomach, kissed my cheek and discreetly lowered her hand on my back to squeeze my ass. Bella then skipped off with my mom, winking at me over her shoulder, knowing that had left me with an ever-hardening problem. I'd definitely get her back for it later; I just had to keep my mind focused on keeping my dick down long enough for us to get this dinner over with, because my dad would surely embarrass the fuck out of me if he happened to pick up on what had just transpired under his nose.

"So, son, how are things?" he asked, feigning innocence as we took seats opposite each other on the couch.

"They're great, all things considered." I sighed, knowing he was about to delve into everything.

"What do you mean?" he responded, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"You didn't hear about James?"

I watched my father's eyes widen with a mixture of shock and concern. "No. What happened with James?"

"The asshole escaped last night. Charlie called us while we were out and informed us. He had me make sure I'd locked our loft up tight last night, and made us aware that there were police now guarding all entrances to our building. They were still there when we left."

"How the hell did he manage to pull off an escape in a hospital while he was under police watch?" he nearly shouted, jumping to his feet, his eyes full of rage. It completely threw me for a loop as I had _never _seen him this angry and honestly, I hadn't expected his reaction.

"Crowley, the cop I told you about that gave me so much shit…turns out that Crowley owed money to a local drug dealer, and had been stealing drugs from the department as payment for his debt. James somehow found out about it, and threatened to hurt Crowley's family unless he helped James to escape. I tend to believe that Crowley's more involved than he's letting on and that there's a big piece of the puzzle missing; like the reason he has such a deep seated hatred for me and Bella. I just don't understand any of that."

"Have you told Charlie about your suspicions?" my dad questioned, his voice taking on a business tone.

"I'm not sure if he's picked up on it or not, but no, I haven't exactly told him I suspect Crowley to be further involved. I'm surprised that you didn't hear about any of this through your colleagues."

"I didn't have to go in yesterday. I figured Bella might have told you," he replied with sparkling eyes.

"Okay, look old man, I know she called you and I know what she talked to you about so, do me a favor and just ask whatever it is you want to ask." I groaned, palming my face in my hands.

"Cool it, Edward." He laughed. _This was so not fucking funny. _"I was just checking that everything went okay. I didn't give her a green light too soon, did I?"

"Dad, are you seriously fucking asking if Bella _enjoyed _herself?" I exclaimed, pulling at my hair, my jaw on the floor.

"Well now, when you put it that way it sounds awful and rather disturbing," he grumbled, glaring at me.

"Yeah, well, it's exactly what you asked! And she was fine."

"Fine? That's all? That doesn't tell me anything," he muttered.

To avoid yelling at him, I jumped from my seat and told him I was going outside for some air before racing from the room. I breezed past the kitchen and caught Bella's eye as I did so. It wasn't long after I got outside that my phone buzzed in my pocket.

**You okay? –B**

**I will be…just needed some air. Now I know where Alice gets her inquisitive nature. –E **

**Need me to come outside for a second? –B**

**God, I love you, but no, I'll be okay, baby. Stay and visit with mom. She's missed you. –E**

I never got a response after that. Knowing she was worried about me lifted some of my irritation, and I loved that she could do that with just a few texts. However, my reprieve was short lived as my dad walked outside to join me. His shoulders were hunched, and his hands were buried in the pockets of his slacks.

"I'm sorry for prying, son. I know how private you are and how close to your chest you tried to keep your feelings for Bella, so I just…I don't know. I guess I thought that maybe you'd like to talk about some of it. Believe me, I wasn't asking for details; that's strictly your and Bella's business. I truly was concerned for her, and not because I wondered if she enjoyed herself. I was concerned about whether she was in a lot of pain or not, that's all."

"Dad, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that, but I got defensive. Alice and the gang have been hounding us for details on everything from the moment they found out Bella and I had gotten together. Hell, they've been hounding us for longer than that. We would just prefer to keep what happens with us between _us_. Everyone else might be okay with divulging everything about their lives to whomever, but we aren't like that and we never have been."

I cut my eyes over to where he stood beside me, looking out over the creek that ran along the back edge of their backyard.

"Well, your sister has always been a bit on the intrusive side, even with your mother and I, but as for everyone else, I can't speak for them. To explain on my and your mother's behalf, we see so much of ourselves in you and Bella; the fierce way in which you love each other is one of a kind, and it's the same love we share. Bella calling me last night, other than the obvious medical aspect, reminded me of what it was like for your mother and I the first time and I only hoped it was every bit as earth-shattering for you two as it was for us."

_Oh God, I'm gonna be sick! Was it really necessary for him to go there?_

"It was beautiful and amazing, and a night I'll never forget. I was none the wiser when we first got home because I was so clouded by James' escape, but then I realized that she had actually set a scene and everything, with Alice's help. Thankfully, I managed to salvage the night for her because at first, I wasn't even sure I could. She was so upset and shaken by the escape and the fear that our night was ruined," I told him, surprised at how easy that seemed to flow from my mouth. Granted, I wasn't going to give any more information than I just had, but it felt nice to actually say _something _about it, and I knew that even though I was irritated with him, my father wouldn't repeat any of what I'd confided in him.

I was also a hundred percent sure that my mother was probably having the same conversation with Bella, and hopefully, she was having a better reaction to the questioning than I was. I knew that my parents meant no harm and were both completely beside themselves to see Bella and I together; after all, we'd made them wait long enough.

Conversation with my dad carried on casually, so easy in fact, that by the time Bella came outside to let us know dinner was ready, the sky had already darkened, illuminating the stars in the sky. She remained outside next to me as my father walked inside, winking at us as he closed the sliding glass door behind him.

As soon as he was out of sight, Bella had her arms wrapped firmly around my waist and her lips pressed firmly against mine. Having missed the feeling of her in my arms, I lifted her to eye level with me before deepening the kiss for only a moment. When we broke apart, my arms were covered with goose bumps and I once again had a _problem. _I adjusted myself and laughed along with Bella at my body's betrayal.

"You didn't miss me or anything, did you?" I murmured, teasing her as she smiled brilliantly at me, her beautiful brown eyes shining with happiness.

"We've been here nearly two hours and, as awful as I feel saying this, I _cannot wait _to eat and get home," she whimpered, and toyed with the edges of the collar of my shirt.

"Oh, and why is that?" I questioned, using the low tone I knew drove her crazy.

"Because, handsome, I want you all to myself. I don't like this sharing thing too much." Bella pouted adorably, and I completely understood what she was saying.

"Aren't you sore again?"

"I didn't mean for that reason, you perv!" she laughed. "I just meant I want to cuddle up with you and a good movie in bed. Geez, if that's all you're going to think about, maybe I should put you on a restriction."

_THAT MINX! _

"You wouldn't dare, lover," I whispered into her ear and pulled her back against my body. "Besides, you wouldn't last through a restriction and you know it."

Bella jerked away from me, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "Really? You wanna bet on that?"

_FUCK!_

"No, not really. I quite love my life right now." I smiled, pressing a soft kiss to her lips again before turning her toward the door to head inside the house.

"I'd like to think I can take some of the credit for that?" she asked, tipping her head back to look up at me as we passed the living area, laughing together.

"Take all the credit you want," I growled quietly, gently squeezing the sides of her hips in my hands upon entering the kitchen. When I met my parents eyes, they were both staring at us with giant smiles on their faces.

"Do I have something on my face?" Bella and I both asked simultaneously, eliciting a laugh from both us and my mom and dad.

"No. It's just refreshing to see you two so happy. I was telling Bella earlier how proud I am of both of you for being so level-headed about all that's been thrown at you," my mother answered sweetly.

"And like I told Esme," Bella answered, glancing over to me as we moved to sit at the table opposite my parents. "I'm not so sure about being level-headed."

"Why don't you think we're level-headed?" I asked her, not sure I wanted to hear her answer because obviously something was bothering her about it. Only after I said it did I realize I'd just put her on the spot, and the look she gave me wasn't exactly kind. And obviously she picked up on the fact that I had seen my mistake because she smiled and her mood shifted completely.

"You need a haircut," Bella said, looking over at me and taking a sip of her water.

_What the fuck? _

_Wait. She loves my hair. _

_She can't be serious, right?_

_Dammit, I need a drink._

"It _is_ getting a little long, honey," my mother interjected while my dad snickered beside her, obviously finding humor in the situation and my confusion.

"It is not and, Bella," I started before leaning over and whispering into her ear. "You didn't seem to mind the length last night, or this morning for that matter. In fact, I'd say you fucking _love _my hair."

When I pulled back, I noticed that Mom had averted her eyes to stare at her plate in front of her. Dad, however, was smiling wistfully at us. Bella's face had reddened three shades and I was almost afraid that she wouldn't be able to look anybody in the eye for the rest of the night. It wasn't like I'd said it for all the world to hear, so I didn't fully understand why she was so embarrassed.

"Were you able to see any properties today?" Mom questioned, successfully getting Bella to look at her.

"A few." She nodded, picking up her cutlery and cutting into the parmesan chicken my mother had made. Emmett always raved about my cooking when he came around, but he'd yet to have anything cooked by Mom, other than dessert that is. I was sure that if he ate something made by her hand, he'd never fucking leave this house.

"How many does that make now in total that you've looked at?"

I waited for Bella's response to my mom, but nothing came and when I glanced at her as I took a bite of chicken, I found that she was staring me down with an arch in her right brow and both my parents were focused on me.

_When had this dinner become so fucking awkward?_

The fact that Bella and my parents had obviously teamed up against me shouldn't have come as a surprise to me. The love they held for my girl had never been in question as she'd had them wrapped her finger since day one, my dad especially. And not to take away from how utterly amazing and wonderful Bella was, but being my mother's only son, I'm sure she'd have been thrilled with anyone I cared enough about to bring home. After all, I hadn't brought a girl home to meet my parents since fucking high school and those relationships were short-lived. Whereas Bella had not only been coming over, but staying the fucking night since high school to hang out with myself and Alice, but only when that prick wasn't around. Being with her now and seeing how truly easy it was for us really drove home what everyone else kept claiming they saw years ago.

"What?" I questioned, reentering the conversation. "We've looked at seven or eight, give or take a few. Why?"

"And you still haven't managed to find a place?"

"Maybe we have, I'm not sure. We're going to talk about it tonight and see if we can't decide on one," I replied to my mom as I winked at Bella, earning a soft smile.

"Edward, how's work going?" Dad asked around a bite of food.

"Carlisle Cullen!" Mom chastised. "Don't talk with food in your mouth! What is wrong with you?"

The guilty look that he fed my mom had me and Bella both trying to stifle giggles.

"Laugh it all up now, son. We'll see who's laughing when you're married."

I completely ignored the whole marriage innuendo, and smirked at him. "I won't have to. I don't talk with a mouth full of food and there's nothing wrong with my manners."

It was then that Bella coughed 'bullshit' and looked the other way as her shoulders began to shake with laughter, my mother joining her.

"What? I don't!" I argued, unable to keep a smile from stretching across my face.

"Need I remind you of certain habits you have when it comes to eating?" she choked out as it dawned on me that she was referring to what she had dubbed 'my preparations'.

"Are you talking about how long it actually takes him to start eating?" my mom laughed out.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

"Oh my God, so I'm not the only one that's noticed it!" Bella exclaimed and started laughing harder, this time getting my father to join in.

"He's done that since he was a kid, and I have no idea where he got that from. Alice has the same problem, only her OCD revolves around fashion, something you know all about I'm sure." My mom giggled over a sip of wine.

"Speaking of Alice, Esme, I have a question. Did her telling you guys about Edward and me really come about over talk of us moving into a bigger place?"

I was surprised. Bella obviously wasn't afraid of questioning Alice's honesty in front of my parents.

"Is that what she told you?" my dad answered with a snicker, pretty much telling us right then and there that she _hadn't _slipped up after all.

"Okay," I said, dropping my fork on my plate with a clanging sound, my anger getting the best of me. "What did she do?"

"Edward Anthony, you calm yourself right now!" my mom lectured, giving the eye I learned to fear as a child. Shameful that it still had the same effect nowadays.

"I'm sorry, mom, but it wasn't her place and she _knew _we had planned on telling you tonight while it was just the four of us. She had no right to interfere and add that to all the harassing she's been doing…"

"E, baby, calm down," Bella interrupted in a soft voice, as she gently took hold of my left hand. I gave a heavy sigh and rubbed my right hand over my face.

"She came here and just blabbed without any coaxing didn't she?" I gritted out. When my dad gave me a sympathetic look, it took everything in me not to jump from the table and call my sister with some choice words. Although she had helped Bella in getting herself, and other things, ready last night, her intrusive attitude and the way she'd taken something like telling my parents the best news of _my_ life away from me had pushed me over the edge. I wasn't going to tolerate it anymore. Regardless of whether Bella was on board with it or not, I _would _have words with Alice. Soon.

While I was lost in my head, at some point my mother had excused herself to the bathroom and both Bella and my dad were looking at me, trying to draw me out of my thoughts.

"Dad, I won't stand for this shit anymore."

"Edward, you need to calm down. Your sister didn't mean any harm in…"

"I don't give a fuck! The fact is she ruined telling you and mom for me. And because of her and her relentless obsession with our relationship, we've hardly managed any time alone, _undisturbed. _This is my life…Bella's life. We have enough shit that we're having to deal with and we're making it through just fine, but to add to it the fact that she won't leave us the fuck alone…its too much. It's none of her business."

"You're right, I'm not saying you aren't, but she is your sister and she cares about the both of you."

"So, because she's my sister that makes it okay?" I exclaimed, not believing what I was hearing. Bella was beside me, still holding my hand and now rubbing circles on my back, trying to calm me down, and for once, it wasn't working.

"No, it doesn't make it okay. But just so you know, when she blurted the news to us, we were beside ourselves. We've been beside ourselves all week, but had we have known that she was betraying the two of you with her actions we would have had words with her. Bella, you're awfully quiet, dear."

"I'm just trying not to explode, Carlisle. I second everything that Edward has said. Alice's going overboard and this draws the line. She flat out looked me in the eyes earlier this week and lied to my face. She's supposed to be one of my best friends. I'm her maid of honor for Christ's sake! You would think that she would have enough respect if not for me, for her brother to keep it to herself!"

The last thing we needed was Bella getting over-stressed right now, and I blamed myself because had I not blown up, she wouldn't have gotten so angry.

"B, hey, look at me," I pleaded softly, hooking a finger under her chin. When her eyes met mine, I found the anger I held mirrored in her own. "I'm sorry for all this. We'll fix this tomorrow, I swear, but right now, let's try to put this aside and enjoy the rest of our dinner, okay?"

"E, you don't have anything to apologize for. Besides, I asked."

Eventually, Mom came back to dinner, and I could tell that she was a little skeptical on whether things had calmed down since she had left or if they were still tense. I offered her the best smile I could muster and felt Bella's hand make itself a home high up on my thigh. If she thought she was helping my mood, she was mistaken because I was pissed off, and adding the need to bury myself inside of her would make it worse.

I gently took hold of her hand and laced our fingers together, resting our hands on my knee. When she looked at me in confusion, I gave her a subtle shake of the head and tried to smile at her, but I could tell from her frown that she wasn't buying it. The last thing I wanted to do was upset her or give her reason to worry so I leaned over to place a lingering kiss against her cheek and squeezed her hand softly. She squeezed back in response and pecked my lips before turning her attention back to her food.

"Bella, how are Emmett and Rose doing? We haven't heard anything since we last saw them at the hospital," Mom asked as she finished eating and pushed her plate away from her.

"Rose has been pretty uncomfortable and is more than ready for the baby to come. I'm really not sure she'll be in the best of moods when her shower rolls around Wednesday night. Emmett on the other hand is being as obnoxious as ever. Still loud, proud, and well…just being typical Emmett. I know that he's getting agitated with the fact that every name he comes up with gets shot down by Rose, but frankly, I don't blame her. They're awful!"

"Oh, I can just about imagine! Poor Rose! Edward, you need to get Emmett out of that house so Rose can have a break," my mom suggested to me. I simply nodded and couldn't have agreed more with her, because I could use a night with Emmett again just to relieve some of the pent up agitation. Not that Rose didn't need a break because I fully believed she did, and it definitely had nothing to do with needing to be away from Bella or anything. In fact, if Bella were allowed to drink, I'd be begging her to come along.

"Has she set a day to be induced or are they just going to let it happen?" Dad questioned.

"Not that I know of. I think that's what she and her doctor are going to talk about at her appointment on Monday. Carlisle, is there any way we can maybe fit me in sometime this coming week for a check-up?"

Well, that lightened my mood a bit! Up until that moment, I was always the one suggesting my dad look Bella over to see how her injuries were healing up. Knowing her, she was more than likely asking just to make me feel better, and while I wished she were asking for herself, it still meant a lot that she was trying to ease some of my worries.

"Bella, there's no need to make an appointment with me. I've got the equipment I need in my home office. If you'd like, we can check everything out once you've finished eating," he replied in a soft-spoken voice.

"That's fine, and thank you. I just didn't want to assume that because I was here you woul…"

"Bella, sweetie, does this have anything to do with your fear of us believing you trapped Edward?" my mother questioned with a stern, yet motherly tone. My eyes widened and Bella's face grew red as she lowered her head and her shoulders began to shake. "Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you and blurt it out like that. It's just Al…" she started and then trailed off, and just like that my rage had not only returned, but doubled.

I scooted my chair closer to Bella and wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, pulling her to rest against my chest. "Alice what?" I growled.

"She just mentioned that Bella was upset the other day because she was worried we felt she'd trapped you and had planned all of this, which couldn't be further from the truth. I didn't know how to bring it up to you, sweetheart, but know that we would never turn our backs on you. You're like a daughter to us. I never should have said anything," my mother explained, her voice becoming strained from her emotions.

"Mom, this isn't your fault. You did nothing wrong, and I'm glad you said something. Do you two see now why I'm so fucking frustrated with Alice? She's running over here and blabbing her mouth about shit that's either none of her business or stuff that's been told to her in confidence."

"Esme, I think we need to sit down with Alice. I don't know what has gotten into that girl, but she isn't helping matters."

"Dad, this isn't something that you and Mom need to fix. I'm going to handle Alice in my own way once I have time to calm down."

"_We. We're _going to handle her. I'm not going to let her get away with this. I want to know why she lied to me and then ran and told you guys…" Bella trailed off for a second then shook her head. "Esme, Carlisle, I'm sorry for how that was told to you and I promise, I'll try to explain my feelings on that, just not today. Please know that it wasn't anything either of you said or did to make me feel like that."

"We know that, Bella. Edward, you've got to really think about what you're going to say to your sister. Don't say something you can't take back," my dad pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't promise anything, Dad. She went too far this time."

At that precise moment, the front door opened and I knew without even seeing that it was Alice and Jasper. Bella and I stood at the same time.

"That's our cue. Mom, Dad, I'll call you sometime this week for dinner over at our place. Sorry to cut tonight short but I'm sure you understand."

They both nodded as Bella and I quickly left the kitchen, passing Alice and Jasper on the way. Bella's hand was tightly clasped with mine as I led her toward the front door.

"Uh, hello? Aren't you going to say hi?" Alice shrieked as we continued walking.

"Fuck off!" I shouted at her without looking back and walked out of the house.

Once I had Bella in the car and began to walk around to my side, I found Jasper standing there, blocking my path.

"Get the fuck out of my way, Jazz."

"What the hell was that, Edward?" he demanded, scowling at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It has nothing to do with you. Now, again, get the _fuck _out of my way. I need to get Bella home."

"When you yell at my fiancée, it has everything to do with me. What's your fucking problem?"

"My problem is Alice! She needs to learn to mind her own fucking business and to keep her mouth shut!" I shouted. "Go back in the house and ask my mom and dad. They'll fill you in. Now for the last fucking time, I need to get Bella home."

Jasper stared me down for a moment more before flexing his jaw and fists, then angrily stalking back toward the house. I quickly got into the car, started it and sped away. Bella glanced over at me cautiously and reached out for my hand. I wrapped my hand in hers tightly, bringing our hands to my lips to kiss the top of her hand.

"I'm sorry about how badly things went tonight, baby. I'm not angry with you, okay? I'm extremely pissed off right now, but I need you to know that it's not directed at you or anything you did," I explained, not wanting her to start over-analyzing like she normally did.

"I know you're not, E. I just wish I knew what to do to calm you down and get you laughing and smiling again," she whispered.

"You already came up with what I need. First, we're running to the movie store, and then we're cuddling up in bed, turning our fucking phone _off, _and we're going to enjoy a movie night _alone _with no interruptions. Just you and me," I replied as softly as I could.

Bella's face lit up with excitement and for the moment, all the anger took a backseat.

Tomorrow, however, was another day and my sister wouldn't know what fucking hit her when we showed up.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

BPOV

My mind was slightly eased by Edward's suggestion of us cuddling up with a movie, but that didn't stop me from worrying about him. I knew that he was getting tired of the constant questions that everyone had regarding our relationship, but I had no idea he was so angry with Alice. I couldn't lie. After the information that Esme and Carlisle provided us with, I was beyond pissed at her. Actually, betrayed was probably a better word for what I felt. I'd confided in Alice about some of my worst fears, and although I'd also confided them in Edward, she had no right and no reason to run to Esme and Carlisle about my business.

"Why didn't you tell me that Alice was bothering you so badly?" I asked Edward as we stood in the elevator.

"Bella, you wanted her help last night, and I wasn't going to get in the way of that," he answered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Whether I wanted her help or not, had I have known how much it was affecting you, I'd have gone without it. And knowing what I know now, I wish I'd never asked for her help."

Edward reached out, lacing his hand with mine as the elevator came to a stop and we stepped out.

"I wish I knew why you didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me about your fears before."

Okay, I wasn't expecting that. I had no idea that starting this conversation was going to backfire on me like that. I halted in my steps, pulling Edward to a stop with me.

"You aren't seriously angry that I confided in Alice, are you?" I questioned softly as Edward met my eyes then looked away and sighed.

"No, not angry. I just don't understand."

"Edward, I never intended to say anything to her. In fact, I didn't want to tell _anybody. _I just didn't want to add more stress to your shoulders. You've done so much for me, and you're still trying to catch up at work. Besides, it wasn't like I couldn't handle it on my own. And I did talk to you about it, _before _Esme said anything. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm sorry, B. I guess I'm just afraid that now that we're together, things will change and you'll stop talking to me about stuff," Edward whispered, swinging our hands between us and averting his eyes to his feet.

I released his hand and closed the distance between us, cupping his jaw in my hands. When he finally lifted his eyes and looked at me, vulnerability made itself known, and I didn't like seeing him that way.

"Oh, E, baby, things aren't going to change. The _last_ thing I want to happen is for us to stop talking to each other. I really didn't want to tell Alice, but she could see how angry I was that she ruined our news for your parents and asked what was really bothering me. That and I guess I was a little afraid that you'd be upset with me for feeling that way," I murmured and this time it was me who looked away.

"Upset? Why did you think I'd be upset with you, baby?" he asked back with concern, reaching up to take one of my hands away from his jaw and entwined it with his own.

"I don't know," I whispered, shaking my head. "Can we save the rest of this conversation for another day? I could really use that movie time now."

"You know what? Why don't we just forget about it? There's no use in talking that out anymore. I think we understand enough to let it go. And if you don't mind, let's forget about Alice too. That's a problem we can deal with tomorrow, okay?"

I simply smiled and stretched up on my toes, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and hugging him firmly. The comfort of his arms melted away all the stress from earlier in the night and as I inhaled his wonderful scent, I pressed a kiss to his cheek. Edward's arms held me close as he sighed against my neck, making my skin break out with goose bumps.

"Mm," I hummed into his ear, "I love you."

I could feel his smile against my jaw as he whispered the words back to me before flicking the lobe of my ear with his tongue and lightly nipping it with his teeth. I gasped as my hoohah startled awake and I pulled away from him, slapping his arm and glaring at him.

"Consider that payback for your ass grab at mom and dad's," he told me with a wink and brilliant smile as he took my hand and pulled me down the hall to our door.

"Mr. Cullen, if you and Ms. Swan would wait for just a moment. There was a noise that sounded out from within your loft, and Jane is inside now checking everything out." Demetri informed us as Edward reached out for the door. His body instantly stiffened at the news, and he protectively pulled me against his back, his hand reaching behind him and lying flat along my left hip.

"What kind of noise?"

"You'll have to ask Jane, sir. I was in the restroom when she heard it. I'm sure it's nothing. We've been standing guard all evening and no one has come through here."

To try and ease the tension, I took the time to invite Demetri over for dinner the following night. Edward had looked to me in surprise, but I could see that he was in agreement with my invitation. Nearly ten minutes passed before Jane finally strolled out, letting us know she had found nothing and that it must have been something she'd heard from down the hall. Personally, I didn't buy it, but it seemed to make Edward happy and I guess that's all that mattered.

Once the door was shut behind us, Edward walked into the kitchen, dropping his keys onto the island. I had originally wanted to cuddle up with him, but after that stunt he'd pulled earlier in the hallway, my body was screaming for something else. When he turned back around and saw me still standing next to the front door, he actually fucking smirked and propped an elbow on the edge of the island, bracing himself as he leaned against it.

"Something wrong, love? You're looking awfully guilty."

"Guilty? No. I'm just…you know, you could've let me get away with what I did at your parents', but _no_! You just _had _to go and get me all hot and bothered again, _knowing _that I'm sore and can't do shit about it! All I wanted was to watch a movie," I whined, bringing a laugh out of him and watching his eyes sparkle in mirth as he approached me slowly, one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other running through his hair, which did _nothing _to help my problem; if anything, it made it worse.

When he was within a hair's breath of my mouth, he turned his head slightly and scratched at the hair above his ear, his eyes closed. "So let me get this straight, you want to watch the movie but are frustrated because you now _want _me?"

"Baby," I whispered lustfully, bringing my hand up to run along his neck and down to his shirt where I started to make work of the first five buttons. "I _always_ want you, but I really just want to watch a movie."

I listened as he swallowed roughly, brushing his lips along my jaw. "Can we compromise?"

"What did you have in mind?" I questioned, scratching my nails up and down the exposed flesh of his chest causing his breathing to become heavy.

"Let me make you feel good," he breathed out, finally pressing his lips against mine.

"All I truly need to feel good, baby, is be with you. Why don't we just take it easy tonight…relax?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck and weaving one of my hands into his hair. Edward pulled his face back a bit, gently kissing me once more.

"We've kind of gotten carried away, haven't we?"

I scrunched my nose up and wryly smiled at him. " Just a little, but I'd rather consider it making up for lost time."

Edward let out a chuckle and with his arm around my waist, led us into the bedroom. We went our separate ways in order to get ready for bed before we settled in for the movie. When we met back up, Edward and I couldn't help but laugh at each other and our obvious need to be as close to one another as possible. I'd foregone a bra and top and wore only skimpy white lace panties while Edward wore _nothing._

"You know, those things should come with a warning label," he joked as he eyed my bare chest and then glanced down at his evident appreciation. I couldn't even verbally respond to his immaturity. I grabbed hold of a bed pillow and chunked it at his head, laughing as I did so before climbing into bed and covering up to my chin. I watched as Edward started to get on the bed and gave him the eye.

"What?" he questioned, freezing halfway on the mattress.

"Aren't you going to put the movie in?"

"That would probably help, huh?" He said with a laugh as he got back up and crossed the room, giving me a chance to admire his backside. "Enjoying the view?" Edward questioned, his back to me as he got the dvd player powered up.

"How the hell did we manage to keep ourselves under control the past few years?" I asked, completely serious because, at the moment, it was pathetic how weak our restraint was in each other's presence. A long moment of silence passed before Edward's shoulders hunched and began to shake as he turned to face me, his face reddened from laughing.

"I've been asking myself the same question all day, baby, and I have no idea," he laughed, his body going a little limp in defeat. The look on his face was comical and tortured both at the same time. Once the movie was in, Edward glanced over at me. "Where's your phone?"

"In my purse. Why?"

"Because, before I get in bed and start this movie up, we're turning both of them _off."_

When he finally came back and climbed into bed, immediately pulling me against his side, he pressed a tender kiss to my lips with a satisfied hum.

"What was that for?" I asked against his chest, sighing in contentment as I breathed him in. His arm tightened a bit around my lower back, pulling me even closer.

"Just cause," he grinned with a sly wink. "I've ensured that not only will we not be disturbed by our phones, I've also made Demetri aware that, regardless of who may show up at the door tonight or in the morning, we _are not _home."

"Oh my God, I love you," I moaned with a smile and felt the laughter in his chest.

Minutes later, Edward got out of bed again, this time for popcorn and when he came back, he'd insisted that I sit in front of him between his legs with my back against his chest. Comfortable as I was in that position, it sucked because there was no way I was going to last the whole movie. I would undoubtedly fall asleep halfway through, and Edward stroking his fingers soothingly along my arms and stomach wasn't helping; that and it felt too good to make him stop.

We were about an hour into a movie I no longer remembered the name of when Edward wrapped his arms around my chest, hugging me to him and kissed me behind my ear.

"Do you wanna turn it off and finish it tomorrow?" he asked softly.

"Why?"

"You just seem disinterested, baby."

"I am not!" I exclaimed as I whipped my head around to glance at him over my shoulder. Obviously I'd misjudged where exactly his head was because our heads collided with a resounding thunk.

"_SHIT!"_ Edward groaned, clutching at his head as I howled in pain, throwing my head back against his shoulder. "Damn, I take it back, okay? You're not disinterested. In fact, you fucking love the movie."

"Your sarcasm is soooo not helping right now, Edward." I muttered as I turned my head toward him and gently pecked his jaw. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to head butt you. And I wasn't disinterested…I'm just tired and you were slowly but surely putting me to sleep."

"Oh so now I was boring you to sleep?" Edward chimed in with sarcasm once more. I elbowed him in the ribs as he chuckled back at me, wincing as he did so, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck, is my nose bleeding?"

That got my attention. The nasally tone of his voice when he asked told me that he wasn't kidding around or over exaggerating; I'd really hurt him, although it was accidental. I quickly sat up and turned in his lap, bringing a loud hiss out of him and remembered _after _the fact that he was indeed naked as the day he was born.

"Damnit! I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to…" I started, palming my face in one hand.

"It's okay, B, but if you want me to honor your wishes and take it easy tonight, it would probably be a good idea if you didn't move like that again."

I softly laughed and reached up, pulling his hand away from his nose. It was definitely red, but not bleeding.

"Well?" he questioned, looking at me as I met his eyes.

"Good news; you're gonna live. It's not bleeding," I told him with a kiss to the tip of his nose.

"You've got a hard head, you know that?"

"Okay, I think you've made your point, and I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and narrowing my eyes at him.

"I know you didn't mean to." Edward chuckled, pulling me to lay against his chest.

"Then what's with the guilt trip?" I asked, cocking a brow at him and scratching along his smooth jaw, missing the stubble that had been there just this morning.

"Cause it's fun?" he replied, giving me that beautifully wicked grin of his. I leaned forward, pressing my lips against his tenderly, sucking his bottom one into my mouth and flicking it with my tongue. Edward groaned in response as I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Hey, were you serious earlier about cutting my hair?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Well, it _is _getting long," I told him, running my fingers through it for emphasis. "But as you pointed out, I love your hair, and much like your stubble, it would be missed."

A deep, sexy chuckle vibrated in his chest as he smirked and pulled me in for another kiss, only he wanted more than a simple peck to the lips and what started out as one kiss turned into an hour's worth.

So much for taking it easy.

While I wish I could say that our morning was as relaxed and intimate as last night was…I can't. Of course, it had started out wonderful with Edward and I waking up on our own rather than by a phone or some other random interruption. It was very similar to the morning that he'd felt me up in his sleep as I woke with him completely spooned around me, his morning wood against my ass. Our morning pillow talk started to heat up and right as Edward had begun to tug my panties over and down my hips, a sudden unbearable wave of nausea settled over me. I literally flew from his arms and into the bathroom where I'd spent nearly an hour hugging the toilet.

Being the loving boyfriend he was, Edward had come in and held my hair as he rubbed my back soothingly. When the violent heaving of my stomach had ceased, I'd collapsed in his arms on the bathroom floor a sobbing mess because the clenching and spasming in my stomach had literally destroyed my ribs once more. The worst part was that I feared I couldn't even hold down a pain pill with a glass of water. Once I cleaned myself up and Edward helped me get comfortable back in bed, he phoned Carlisle only to find out that I'd just had my first bout of morning sickness.

"Do you need anything else, baby?" Edward asked softly, taking a seat beside me on the edge of the bed as he handed me a small stack of crackers.

"No, I've got all I need, I think."

"I hate to leave you like this, but I've got to go take care of this thing with Alice. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, E. I just wish I was going with you; she's hurt me too," I told him, looking down at where our hands were joined on my lap.

"Oh believe me, she'll be hearing about that, but honestly, you don't need the added stress, love. Besides, she's _my _sister and therefore, I should be the one to fix this. If you still feel you want to speak for yourself the next time you see her, I have no problem with that, but I have to put an end to this shit today."

"Edward, I know that despite her actions here recently, you and Alice have always been close. Whether you'll admit it to me or not, this whole thing is bothering you a lot more than you're letting on, and I know that once you leave her and Jasper's apartment, you're going to need someone. Just promise me that you'll come home and not go park somewhere to deal with it on your own," I pleaded with him as he stared back at me intensely.

.

"You know me too well," he whispered with a small grin and shake of the head. "B, you don't need this on top of everything else."

"Well, maybe I don't, but neither do you. It's the same as the whole police investigation, Edward. We're in this together, and sister or not, I won't have you dealing with the aftermath on your own."

"I swear, baby, I'm going there and coming right back. I love you, and call me if you need anything, okay?"

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he leaned forward, nuzzling my cheek and placing a kiss there before softly taking my lips with his own.

"Love you, too, and don't take too long," I said softly with a wink as he stood and winked back at me before grabbing his keys and phone off of his nightstand and walking out the door.

As soon as Edward was out of sight, an undeniable sense of uneasiness settled over me. I wasn't sure where it came from, but I didn't like it one bit. I knew if I were to call Edward about it, he'd turn right back around and come home.

The feeling didn't wane as the time passed either, not even after Edward had called me and asked about going out tonight with Emmett. It was hard to explain, but I was getting a really creepy vibe as though I were being watched, and that feeling did _not _go well with nausea. I was quickly growing tired of having to make a mad dash to the bathroom, and each time I dry heaved it felt as though I had an unidentifiable being inside of me trying to burst its way out through my rib cage. I couldn't even remember it hurting this badly when I came back from the hospital. When Edward had asked about the level of pain I was in on the phone, I'd lied only because I didn't want him to worry about me.

Eventually, I'd forced myself to get up for a glass of ice chips because I needed to put something in my stomach…that and my throat was on fire from the acidic burn in my reflux. Edward called me once more, but when he did, my heart shattered. He was full on bawling over the phone, but instead of talking it out with me over the phone, he strangely asked me if anyone was with me. I didn't understand why he'd ask that and just chalked it up to him over hearing the TV playing in the bedroom.

It was after I picked up my glass that my biggest fear came to fruition.

EPOV

Leaving Bella behind at the loft was the last thing I wanted to do. That sick feeling had settled in my stomach, and consequentially had my anxiety on overload. I didn't lie when I told Bella it would be best if she weren't there when I confronted Alice, but I would have much rathered her come with me then stay at home while that douche was on the loose. I mean, sure, I had security and police were guarding the building, but this was the worst it could get.

As I pulled out of the parking garage, I ran my hand shakily through my hair and took in a deep breath, hoping to get some relief from my nerves. As I got caught in traffic out on Rainier, my phone rang, illuminating Emmett's name across my screen.

"Yeah?" I answered, turning my radio off.

"Damn, dude, not even a what's up?"

"Sorry, Em, its just not a good day. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if you want to go have a drink tonight. Rose has been really irritable lately, and I think it might do some good if I left her alone for a few hours."

"Can I get back to you on that? I've got some shit I'm about to deal with, and then I need to talk it over with Bella."

"Oh hell; mood swings setting in with her too?" Emmett laughed deeply, obviously amused by what he thought my predicament was.

"No, not yet." I chuckled, finally moving along with traffic. "She had a bad round of morning sickness today, and then with that motherfucker on the loose, I'm not sure if she'll be comfortable staying by herself."

"Wait…on the loose?"

"Are you kidding me!" I exclaimed, pounding my fist against my steering wheel. "Charlie didn't tell you about James escaping?"

"_Son of a bitch!_ No, but my house phone was out for a few days, and I just found my cell phone this morning. It had been missing and I found it buried in the couch. Okay, so when did this go down?"

"He escaped Thursday night. Let me call Bella, and I'll ask about that drink because there's a lot I need to fill you in on. And when I'm done with this errand, I'm going to fucking need it."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Just holler back at me and let me know. Oh, wait…is Bells at home?"

"Where else would she be, asshat?" I laughed as Emmett muttered a few choice words to me.

"Think she'd mind if I dropped by?"

I hadn't even thought of that, and it was the perfect solution to my anxiety problem. I couldn't believe that Emmett of all people thought it up before I did, although, he had different reasons. Bella would probably love being surprised by him as well. I don't think Emmett fully understood just how much Bella missed him. He'd been gone away at college for so many years that, when he finally moved back to Seattle, Bella was over the moon about it. Granted, a large part of the reason she didn't see Emmett as often as she would have liked was because of the conflict between him and James. Now that _that _was out of the way, I hoped that maybe Bella would finally start to see more of Emmett. I needed to make it a point to talk to him about that if we managed to get out for drinks tonight.

"Believe me, Em, seeing you is exactly what Bella needs. She'll be ecstatic."

"She's okay, right? Nothing else going on that I don't know about?"

"No. Look, I'll explain that to you later, too, okay? Now shut up and let me call my girl," I answered him, rolling my eyes to myself.

By the time I finally managed to get Emmett to hang up on his end, I was only five minutes away from Alice's. I hurriedly pressed the speed dial for Bella and put my phone on speaker.

"Hey, finished already?"

I laughed out. "No, I wish. I just got off the phone with Emmett, and he wants me to go out for a drink with him tonight, but I didn't want to give him an answer without talking to you."

Bella sighed loud enough for me to hear that she was frustrated, and I prayed the mood swings Emmett had been referring too weren't setting in _now. _"Edward, do you remember what I told you the last time you guys went out?"

"B, this isn't about me asking for permission, believe me, I remember what you said. I wanted to check with you because I know you aren't feeling well, and…with James being out there somewhere, I don't want to leave you if you aren't comfortable."

"You won't like what I'm going to say, but quit worrying about me, okay? I'll be fine, Edward. Go have a drink with Em; I'll probably end up sleeping the whole time anyway."

Quit worrying about her? Like that was even an option! Bella was all I thought about nowadays, and until James was put away…as long as I had to have a security detail, I would continue worrying about her. Taking care of and worrying about Bella had been part of my life for many years now and although I wished the anxiety part of it would dwindle now that she and I were together, it didn't. One would think that the security would help to ease my mind, and while it did, there was still that nagging voice in my head.

"Well, we can talk more about it when I get home. I just pulled up to Alice's, and I want to get this over with as fast as I can. Are there any errands you need me to run before I head back?"

"If there's anything for nausea that I can take, you'd be a lifesaver," she whined into the phone, causing me to smile.

"I'll call Dad and see what he can prescribe for you. Are your ribs still bothering you from this morning?"

"Not as much as the queasiness, speaking of that, go do what you need to do, I've got to go the bathroom. Let me know when you're heading back, love you."

Before I could even reply to that, she'd hung up. I hated hearing that. She literally sounded desperate and strained at the end as I heard the sound of her feet hitting the tile in the bathroom right before the line went dead. I glanced at my watch and quickly shot my dad a text, hoping he would get it and call something in for Bella while I had my face off with Alice. I quickly pocketed my phone and got out of my car, running a hand through my hair as the bitter, cold air whipped at my face.

The moment I entered the building, my irritation and rage regarding Alice was back full force. It only escalated during the ride up in the elevator to her floor, and by the time I reached her door, I was all out of patience and trying to go about this calmly. Instead of a light rap, I pounded on her door; something I'd never done.

I waited a couple of minutes before Jasper answered the door and glared at me.

"If you have any hope of getting in here, you'd better cool your shit, Edward." He threatened, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This fucking conversation is going down whether you like it or not, Jazz. It can be here or I'll hunt her down at work, but either way…"

"Jazz, who's making all that racket?"

Just the sound of my sister's voice heightened my irritation, and to be honest, it was starting to scare me.

"Edward, you better not hurt her," Jasper said under his breath.

"She's my sister, asshole! And if she gets her fucking feelings hurt then oh well. She's going to answer for the shit she's pulled these last few weeks."

"I don't think…"

"Let him in, Jazz." Jasper glared icily at me once more before exhaling and moving aside. As I walked through her door and my eyes met hers across the room, I wanted to fucking yell. She was giving me this pompous look, as if she'd done no wrong. I didn't even know the person that stood staring back at me because I'd never seen Alice be like this…to anyone

"You know why I'm here," I told her firmly.

"Yeah, I do, but I can't say that I understand why you're so angry right now…why you had to come here at ten in the morning and bang down my door like a mad man," she replied, her tone heavily laced with attitude.

"Why? Are you fucking kidding me right now, Alice? Because of the bullshit you went and spouted to mom and dad, Bella was fucking humiliated during dinner last night. She told you things in confidence, but yet you couldn't keep it to yourself. You had to fucking run and tell mom and dad, knowing it was going to hurt them too. Not to mention how you also lied about 'slipping up' and telling them about Bella and I, which was _our news _to tell…not yours. Tell me something, what's your fucking motive?"

"_Motive? _You think I had a damn motive, Edward? It was no freaking secret that you and Bella were getting together…I just passed it on. It wasn't like none of us saw it coming!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air and plopping down on the couch.

"_That doesn't fucking matter, Alice! _That was _our _business…_Bella's and mine…not _yours! Do you have any fucking idea how long I'd waited to be able to bring her to mom and dad's as my _girlfriend?"_

"Don't you _dare _stand there and preach to me about how long you had to wait, Edward Cullen! You forget, I'm your sister! I sat and watched you fucking suffer while she…"

The nerve! My blood was literally boiling. I was in no way going to have that conversation with my sister. Jasper walked up behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder in support as I braced my hands on her couch and took in a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"You better watch what you say, Alice. I've already had it out with Jazz…" I trailed off and narrowed my eyes at her, then glared at Jasper. "What the fuck kind of shit have you been feeding to her, man?"

"Nothing I didn't already think on my own!" she shouted at me, stamping her foot.

"Why couldn't you just keep your fucking mouth shut for once and give me the pleasure of telling mom and dad myself? You knew how much that moment would have meant to me!"

"Sorry," she shrugged, as if it didn't bother her in the slightest. "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Well, do me a fucking favor, _sister,_" I spat as nastily as I could. "Stay the hell out of my life. What goes on between Bella and I stays between us. What I really don't understand is why you're deliberately trying to sabotage us when you've been one our biggest supporters?"

"_Sabotage? _I'm not trying to sabotage anyone, and I _am _one of your biggest supporters. Quite frankly, I don't see how telling mom and dad the good news and about the turmoil Bella's been going through is an act of sabotage! I didn't do that with the intention of hurting either of you."

Alice's head tilted down as the room filled with tension-filled silence. It seemed the longer we talked about it, the more confused I became. I knew my sister, and there was definitely something else going on here that I wasn't being made aware of.

"Alice, you need to start explaining because right now, you're making no sense to me. What is going on that you aren't telling me about?" I asked her in as soft and calm a voice as I could muster.

"Edward, Jasper and I are getting married in less than two months. This is the time in my life where all my dearest friends and family are supposed to be excited and talking about _us_. And that's the way it was…until she wound up in the hospital. Since then, it's been all about Bella and you. I can't get anything done about her dress because you're either too busy or she's hurting too badly. When I go to mom and dad's, instead of asking how the planning and stuff is going, the conversation is around Bella and her progress, the baby, and you. Same thing with Rose. It's like all of a sudden, us getting married faded into the background."

I stood and took in all that she had just said. From her point of view, I could kind of see what she was talking about, but at the same time, it was incredibly selfish and for her to put all of that on Bella had me livid. As her best friend, she should have been over the moon for the progress Bella had made. I thanked God that Bella wasn't here because her heart would have been broken, and I'd have had to start back at square one with her self-loathing. She'd come so far with her self-esteem and handling all that had happened over the past few years, and today, if she had heard Alice's callous words, it would have completely demolished it all. And what was worse, it sounded like Jasper had had a hand in turning Alice against her like this.

I balled my fists up and took in a deep breath before pacing a few times, shaking my head furiously as I did so. "You're fucking kidding me, right? All because you're not the center of everybody's attention? _Jesus, Alice! _How damn selfish can you be? I'm sorry, but not everyone's world revolves around you! You're getting married in TWO MONTHS! The DAY of your wedding is YOUR day, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you make Bella out to be the bad guy _two fucking months _in advance of it! You know, you say she's your best friend and that you're happy for us, but everything you've just said and what you've done has completely contradicted that. Mom and dad care so much because I'm their _son, _and this is an amazing change for my life. Bella is like another daughter to them, and it was dad that saw me through the night that I brought Bella into the hospital. Lest you forget, he's her _fucking doctor! _As for Emmett, she's his sister, and of course he's going to be more worried about her progress. And if you think for one second that I'm going to drop everything regarding Bella and _our child _just to cater to your every fucking selfish need then you've got another thing coming! No one…_no one _has forgotten about you getting married, damnit! You haven't given anyone a chance to! You're too damn busy sticking your nose in everyone else's business! But hey, just to make you happy, I'll take Bella the fuck away from here for Thanksgiving and Christmas, hell, maybe even New Year's, that way you can be the fucking center of attention! Would that make you happy?"

I finished my longwinded rant, chest heaving as I eyed my sister down in anger. Tears poured down Alice's face as her mouth open and shut several times before she finally rose and shook her head as she started to walk towards me.

"Edward, I…" she sobbed, reaching out for me.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes in response to my own sister doing this to me. I shook my head at her with a furious laugh, sniffled and wiped at my nose before grabbing my keys and walking out of their apartment, slamming the door behind me. I raced down to the elevator, wiping at my eyes and hoping I could get myself together before I got home. To see me in a such an emotional state like I was now would kill Bella, that I knew for sure. And there was no way in hell I was going to tell her about what all Alice had said.

Alice and I had had our share of spats growing up, but it never was anything of this magnitude. While I knew we'd come back from it eventually, it still hurt. I lay my head against the steering wheel as I clutched my phone tightly in my fist. The stress of this situation was like a breaking point for me, at least that's how it seemed; like a final nail in the coffin added to everything else that was going on. My phone chimed in my palm, causing me to sigh before checking it. My dad had texted me back letting me know that he'd called in Zofran for Bella, but that it was only to be taken when her nausea was extreme.

Deciding that I now needed that drink with Emmett more than ever, I went ahead and texted him to say I would be there, but that he needed to keep it between just he and I, as in, no Jasper. But right as I was ready to pull away from the curb, I turned to see none other than Jasper standing outside my window, his palms raised; all that was missing was the white flag to symbolize his surrender. I threw the car back into park, and instead of getting out, I rolled the driver's side window down.

"I swear to God, Jazz, if you came out here to defend her…" I trailed off, scowling at him. Jasper shook his head and squatted next to my door, folding his arms on the edge to brace himself.

"I'm not, Edward…well not really. Look, there's no excuse for her having gone and run her mouth off to Esme and Carlisle, I'm with you on that, and I'll also say that you're completely right about her getting in everyone's business. But she's under a lot of stress from trying to plan out this wedding, and right now, she's not getting any help from anyone, plus she's trying to iron out the final details for Rose's shower. I know it still doesn't give her any excuse, but I just wanted to say what she didn't."

"Jazz, I know she's under a lot of fucking stress, but guess what? _We all are! _For her to stand there and blame everything on Bella set me off. She's going through hell trying to adjust to all the changes, and not once has she asked anybody for anything. I know she asked Alice for help in getting ready a couple of times, but that's what friends do. Bella's gone shopping with her a few times as well. I've actually given Alice a couple thousand dollars a few times to go and spend as she wished, you know that. I just…like I said, if she wants the fucking spotlight, she can have it. Just to make her happy, Bella and I will spend the entire holiday season away."

"Nobody wants that, man. This is the first year you and Bella spend the holidays together as a couple. For one, it would kill Emmett and Rose if you guys missed out on the baby being born, and your parents would be heartbroken. I still feel horrible about what I said about Bella. I didn't mean it, it just came out wrong, and I'll do what I can in regard to Alice. I'm begging you not to…"

My phone ringing cut him off and as I looked at the screen, an unknown number showed. I told Jasper to wait a second and answered.

"Hello?"

"You know, that shade of red is really unbecoming of our beautiful, Bella."

A chill ran up my back, my body stiffened and my heart began pounding as fear ran through my veins.

"Rendered speechless, really? Sad to see the bitch so sick, but hey, the peep show she gives when she runs to the bathroom is making really hard not to pop in and take her by surprise. I could do it so easily too."

"_Don't you fucking touch her!_" I roared, yanking at my hair.

"You must not care too much if you left her alone. And you know, you say I have issues, but your obsession with my Bella, which is clearly shown in this office is rather disturbing…"

"_How the fuck did you get in my place, Carter?"_ I cut my eyes to the side and saw Jasper's eyes widen and his jaw begin to clench. I jerked my head to the side, signaling for him to get the fuck in my car because I was about to haul ass to my loft.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he answered with that fucking sinister laugh of his. "Oh wait, it seems our girl needs the bathroom again. Think she'll appreciate if I wait for her in bed?"

Right as I was about to scream at him, the line went dead and I fucking lost it. I threw my phone down on the console and began beating my fists against the steering wheel, as tears poured from my eyes.

"Edward, what the fuck is going on?" Jasper asked from beside me.

"He's watching her, Jazz. James is in my fucking loft, and Bella has no idea! I have to get to her! If he hurts her before I get there…_Oh God!" _I cried out, pulling at my hair.

"SHIT! Okay, trade me seats, I'll drive us. You're in no state to be behind the wheel."

I nodded and I was so shaken up that I could hardly fucking walk to the passenger side. I could hardly see straight. If anything happened to Bella before I got there, I'd never forgive myself. I'd promised her she was safe with me, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and yet here I was, fighting with Alice and leaving her completely vulnerable to the sick fuck. I had a goddamn security detail that I was spending a fucking fortune on, and for what? That bastard still managed to get inside. As I shut the door and strapped my seat belt in, Jasper tore away from the curb, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Emmett, where are you man?" Jasper literally shouted into his phone as he navigated my car through traffic at an insanely fast pace. "Get to Edward and Bella's now! James just called Edward. I couldn't hear what was said; all I know is he's in the loft and Bella's alone. I don't think it's a good idea. Because he's freaking the fuck out! Call us if you make it there before we do."

As soon as he hung up, my phone chimed from where it had fallen onto the floor board. I stared at it in dread for the longest time before picking it up with a very shaky hand. When I opened the message alert, I instantly hunched over in my seat and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor. There was a close up visual of Bella hunched over the toilet, my red shirt riding up high on her waist, and the picture had obviously come from _inside _the loft. I handed the phone to Jasper so he could see as I continued to empty my stomach and pound my fists against my legs and anything that was within my reach.

How had I let this happen?

"Charlie, it's Jasper. Listen, Edward just got a call from James and it seems he somehow has gotten past security and into the loft. Bella's there alone. We're driving as fast as we can to get there, and I'd give the phone to Edward, but he's pretty indisposed at the moment. There's police at the entrances? Can you alert them? Yeah, Emmett's on his way as well. I don't….okay." I felt rather than saw Jasper nudge me as he handed me the phone. I closed my eyes and wiped my mouth before sitting back in my seat and answering.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded awful, strained and raspy from the violent upchucking.

"Edward, listen to me son, you've got to get a hold of yourself. This is not your fault and nothing is going to happen to Bells, you understand me?"

"_Charlie, he's in my fucking loft! _I never should have left her alone…._dammit, I should be there with her_!"

"Have you tried calling her phone?"

"No! I'll call you back!" I quickly tossed Jasper his phone and grabbed mine, dialing Bella as fast as I could.

"Please tell me you're on your way back, handsome. I miss you," her sweet voice spoke as she answered the phone. My heart clenched and the tears started once again. "Edward? Baby, what's wrong?"

Concern heavily laced her voice as a sob broke loose from me. "No, I'm not. I'm coming, B. Is anyone there with you?"

"What? No. No one's here. I just got up to make me a glass of ice chips, so you probably hear the TV."

Just as she said that, there was a loud boom and then a shrill scream.

"Bella?" A few seconds passed with silence. "_Bella?"_ The line had gone dead and the small bit of relief I'd felt at hearing her voice diminished. "Jasper, step on it…_now!"_

***Ducks! * **

**I know…big cliffies…two chapters in a row!**

**I'm evil, but hey! I updated a little faster than normal with this one, right? **

**I'll try to have the next chapter up the week after Thanksgiving as we have family coming in. **

**Leave me some love and review! **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**JamesPOV**

Nothing gave me greater pleasure than hearing that son-of-a-bitch's panic-stricken voice on the line. Everything was falling into place perfectly. I'd struck fear in his heart and fucked his mind over. I knew all about the measures he'd taken to protect that little bitch, and I also knew that I could still easily get to her when the time came. Little did he know they'd never be safe from me. Sending Cullen the picture of poor, pathetic Bella alone and vulnerable in the bathroom of his loft was genius, yet I couldn't take the credit for that. They actually believed I had been there, and that was all that mattered. I was fairly certain that he'd already entertained the idea that I had an accomplice, but as he would soon learn, I had more eyes on them at all times than he could possibly imagine. There were a few more things left to iron out before I took what was rightfully mine, and when I did, he'd be none the fucking wiser.

EmPOV

My heart pounded in my fucking throat the moment Jasper told me that James was in Ed and Bella's loft…and that she was _alone._ I could just about imagine the state Ed had to be in if Jasper wouldn't even hand him the damn phone. I quickly shouted to Rose that I was heading out to see Bells and to call if she needed me. By the time I'd gotten off the phone with Jasper, and the time I was out the apartment and in my car, only four minutes had passed.

I prayed with everything I had in me that that cocksucking mother fucker, James, was there when I arrived so I could pummel his ass into the ground. But regardless of how scared out my mind I was about what I would find upon walking through their door, something just didn't seem right about the whole situation. Ed had dropped major cash on the security system he'd had installed, plus what he was paying the security team that watched the front door, and only door, into his loft. And considering the fact that the loft was on the twenty-third floor, there was no way in hell Carter had entered through a window. It also didn't fit with James' usual nature. Normally, he didn't sneak around like this. Usually, when that prick wanted something, he went for it, and he didn't give a damn about whom he had to step on to get there. For him to fuck with Ed's head fit his personality, but I wasn't so sure about the hiding and staying unseen. That's the part that didn't add up. If he was in the loft, he would have immediately gone after Bells, not lurk around. So, that left two options: one, someone on the security team was dirty, or two, James was never in the fucking loft and was playing sick mind games with Edward.

I couldn't help analyzing every little detail as my dad was a fucking cop, but the whole thing left a sick feeling in my stomach. I hadn't even thought to ask Jasper if they'd heard from Bells at all, or whether Ed had even tried calling her. Who the fuck was I kidding? Of course he'd heard from her, but that didn't make me feel any better either. That meant that if he'd talked to her and was still freaking the fuck out that they're conversation hadn't gone well. Yeah, I know, I was stating all the obvious as fuck points, but it was only way I knew how to work through shit. As I got stopped at a traffic light, I leaned over to pop open the glove compartment, grabbing my Glock .40 and checking the mag, making sure it was loaded; which it was. If I was going after my sister with that crazy, psycho dick head possibly inside the loft, I needed to be packing.

I refused to entertain the idea of anything happening to Bells before we got there. She was my baby sister and I'd already let her down enough for one lifetime. I hated that I wasn't a bigger part of her life while I was in college. It wasn't from lack of trying. It was just the mere fact that we were across the country from each other. And since I'd been back home, I hadn't seen near as much of her as I should have because of the conflict with James and most recently, Rose and I expecting our first child. I guess I still carried a bit of guilt for not making myself put the shit with James aside, just to check in on her and see how she was truly doing.

I could feel my fucking eyes tearing up when I realized that she'd been living with Ed for a little over two weeks now and I'd only been by to see her twice. One would think that with all she'd been through I'd have dropped in to check on her more than that. No one fucking knew of how I felt about any of that, not even Rose, and I fucking told my woman everything. Thinking of how badly this situation was screwing with my mind as I drove, my focus once again turned to Ed. The poor dude had done all he fucking could. He and Bells were finally happy and settling in. Why couldn't the man upstairs give them a damn break?

My phone started moving in the inset tray on my dash, vibrating with a call from Charlie just as I pulled my truck into the parking garage. I was caught off guard by the amount of police that surrounded the entrance doors.

"Yeah?" I choked out.

"Emmett, where are you, son?"

"I just pulled into Edward and Bells' parking garage. What's with all the fucking cops? I can already tell they aren't going to let me through. I've got about five of them staring me down," I told him as I brusquely walked in their direction.

"Yes, they will. I've already spoken with one of the officers, and he knows to let you by. I got here literally two minutes ago."

"Are you with Bells?"

"Yes. She's hysterical and asking for Edward."

"Dad, please tell me they found that son of a bitch…"

"Unfortunately, no; the place was clear. Bells was too shaken up to say anything other than Edward's name, and from what I understand, the police busted down the door and pretty much scared the ever loving shit out of her without any explanation as to what was going on."

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. I'm being given the eye," I told him sarcastically as one of the officers in front of the door gestured for me to put the phone away. Without waiting for a response from Charlie, I snapped my phone shut and turned my attention back to the officer.

"I'm sorry, sir, I can't let you by without I.D."

"Emmett Swan, my sister, Bella, is the woman you were called here for," I explained, pulling my wallet from my back pocket and fishing out my driver's license for proof.

As soon as he looked it over and let me pass, I hauled ass to the elevator. Thankfully, I wasn't left waiting forever for the fucker to open; my adrenaline was pumping. One thing was for fucking sure, that drink Ed and I planned to go and have tonight was history. There was no way in hell I expected him to leave her side for a few hours once he got here. I also knew Bells would probably have an iron clad grip on him. The one thing I worried about was _if _Bells _did _see James before the authorities arrived, the chances of her actually telling Ed that were slim to none. My sister was no fool. She knew if Ed were to catch wind of something like that, he'd really go off the deep end.

The minute the doors opened up to their floor, I ran down the hall where several more cops were coming in and out of the loft carrying various items and a few toolboxes. Obviously, they were taking this shit seriously if they'd gone as far as to call in a forensic team. But at the same time, they were looking for a runaway fugitive.

When I stepped foot inside the loft, I could hear Bells before I spotted her. Charlie hadn't over-exaggerated when he said that she was fucking hysterical. I'd never heard her like this before, and I knew Charlie hadn't either. I had no idea how to handle her when she was like this, and the only person who _did _know was going to be just as fucked up when they arrived. I needed to try and calm her as best I could so that when Ed arrived, she'd be more capable talking him down.

As I approached the couch, I saw her sitting next to Charlie, her hands fisted tightly in her hair as her knees bounced rapidly with nerves. In an attempt to calm Ed down before he got here, I hurriedly tapped out a text, letting him know I was here and that she was okay. I quickly put my phone away and rounded the edge of the couch. She'd yet to notice me, but when Charlie stood and hugged me, her head lifted briefly and her eyes went wide before she leapt from her spot on the couch and into my arms.

"Shhh." I soothed her as I moved us to sit on the couch. "It's okay, Bells."

"Where's Edward?" she cried, looking up at me completely lost and frazzled.

"He's coming as fast as he can, but listen to me, he's beside himself with worry so I'm not sure exactly what state he'll be in when he gets here. I need you to try and calm down, okay? Not just for his sake, but for the baby too. Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Em. I-I was on the phone with Edward one minute and the next I'd dropped my phone and shattered the screen, and our front door was broken down by four or five armed cops, one with a gun pointed at me."

"Emme…" Charlie started before I jumped up.

"_I want to know right now who the _fuck_ pointed a gun at my sister?_" I shouted, balling my fists up as everyone milling around the loft stopped to look at me.

"Sir, I was only doing my job. I assure you, once I realized who she was, I lowered my weapon. We meant Ms. Swan no harm," one of the officers spoke out. I took a few steps toward him and eyed his badge and the tag dubbing him as Officer Jenks.

"You think I give a fuck? She's pregnant, asshole!"

"_EMMETT!"_ Charlie roared. "That's enough. There's enough tension as it is, don't make it any worse. Now come and sit with Bells. I'll find out what's turned up, if anything."

"Okay, you said you were talking with Ed when they bust down the door?" I asked, taking a deep breath as I pulled her back into a hug.

"Em, he sounded awful. He was extremely upset, but I couldn't figure out why. He asked if anyone was here with me and when I said no, it didn't seem to make him feel any better. After I broke my phone, I never got the chance to call him back."

"No fucking wonder he's freaking the hell out," I mumbled to myself, realizing exactly what kind of thoughts had to be going through his mind.

"Tell me what's going on, please." Bells begged, pleading with me as tears trekked down her cheeks, her body trembling violently.

"Bells, I hardly know anything. It would probably be best to wait and hear it from Edward. He knows more about what just happened than any of us."

"How do you know that?"

"Jasper called me and was freaking out. He told me to hurry up and get here. But Jasper wouldn't give him the phone. Said he was too upset."

I watched the confusion on her face as she tried to work it out in her head, and as she did so, I could just barely hear Edward's frantic voice hollering for her from outside the apartment.

He and Jasper were here and if the cops thought that what I'd done just a minute ago was out of line, they were about to be in for a really fucking rude awakening.

JasPOV

Despite the current animosity between Edward and I, there was no way I was going to turn my back on him now. Bella was in imminent danger, and I'd have to be one cold-hearted bastard not to care. She was his reason for existing, in every sense of the word, just as Alice was mine. In fact, I was so caught up in the emotional and physical state of Edward that I'd completely forgotten to make Alice aware that I'd even left.

I glanced over at Edward, who was completely hunched over in his seat, one arm wrapped tightly around his midsection, one hand tightly fisted in his hair as he sobbed and cursed under his breath. I'd never in my life seen this man so shaken, and that said something because I'd seen him pissed off and upset numerous times. Throughout our friendship, I saw him grieve, pine away, beat the shit out of someone, drink himself under a table, and I'd seen him at his best as well. But the man I was looking at now was completely losing it. His body shook violently as he sat, and to see him like that really brought home exactly how much Alice and I were adding to his stress. When I returned home later, I was going to have to sit her down and really talk to her because I refused to add anymore shit to Edward's plate. He had enough already, and Bella, well that was another story all together. I was going to have to find the time to take her to lunch or something and just man up, tell her about what went down with Edward and I, and the truth about how I really felt about the past couple of years. I knew it would probably hurt and piss her off, but I needed to get it off my chest and hopefully, Edward would see how truly sorry I was.

As we turned down Edward's street, I was momentarily distracted by his phone chiming in the cup holder. He seemed completely oblivious to it as he rocked himself back and forth in his seat, mumbling and still relentlessly pulling at his hair.

"Hey man, you should check your phone."

"No…I can't take anymore, Jazz," he answered with a tremor in his voice.

I reached down and picked it up because if he wasn't going to check and see what was going on, I sure as hell was. I was thwarted by a damn pass code. I should have figured he'd have one.

"What's the code, Edward?"

"Zero, nine, thirteen."

As I tapped in the numbers, I shook my head to myself; of course they would correlate with Bella. The code was her birthday. When I came to his messages screen, I finally took in a deep breath of relief. I simply nudged Edward, and as he looked at me skeptically, clearly fearful of what was on his phone, I nodded to reassure him it was all right. He didn't have time to react as I pulled into the parking garage. I was amazed at the number of cop cars that were parked haphazardly around the entrance and garage exits. Before I even had the car in park, Edward had leapt out and literally ran towards the entrance, obviously not caring how it appeared to the officers. I wasn't surprised in the slightest to see three officers cut him off and restrain him as he shouted Bella's name and struggled to get past them.

I hurriedly caught up with him, albeit in a much calmer manner.

"He's okay, guys. He lives here."

"Look, until we have the area secure, there are only a certain people allowed through. I need to check your ID's."

"_Are you shitting me? That's my girlfriend in there_!" Edward exclaimed loudly, minutes away from knocking the cops out of his way. I quickly grabbed hold of his bicep and pulled him back. I instantly held my hands up in surrender as he turned his furious glare on me.

"Chill, man. They're actually doing you a favor here. They're monitoring everyone that comes in and out of the building. It's nothing against you, just show them your I.D. If they let Emmett's big ass through, you're definitely getting in, but acting like a psycho isn't going to get you there any faster."

Edward's chest heaved with the exertions of anger and anxiety getting the best of him. With a deep sigh, he shook his head and reached into his back pocket, fishing out his wallet and from there, his ID. He quietly and calmly handed it to the officer, and as soon as they nodded their heads and moved aside, I lost track of him; Edward shot off like a bullet into the mass of people out in the hallway, waiting for the elevator.

When I neared the elevators, I noticed that he'd obviously given up fighting the crowd and had taken the stairs. I decided I'd wait for my turn on the elevator and took the time to call Alice.

"Where the hell are you?" she shrieked into the phone, her voice sounding foreign from the tears she'd cried.

"I'm waiting for an elevator at Edward and Bella's."

"What? No you're not; your car is out front on the curb, Jazz."

"I drove Edward's car. Allie, darlin', James called Edward while I was outside talking to him. He somehow got past security and into the loft. He sent Edward a picture of Bella hunched over the toilet in the master bathroom."

"_Oh my God! _Is she okay? Tell me she's okay!" she cried with worry.

"Well, I haven't seen her yet, but Emmett said she's okay. When I get home, we're going to sit down and talk, Alice."

"J-Jazz, are you angry with me?"

"Not angry, but I see the point Edward was trying to make, and he had every right to. We'll talk more tonight. I won't have this conversation while they get all this sorted out," I told her as I finally stepped into the elevator.

"Shouldn't I come up there? Bella needs a friend."

"Exactly, and I don't think either of us have been much of one to her lately; especially considering the shit that's flown from our mouths. Stay home. If you come, it'll only stir up more stress for Edward and right now, he's in pretty bad shape."

"Ugh…all right," she said with an annoyed sigh. "Keep me posted. Just…tell him I'm sorry, and I love him okay? Make sure you let him know if there's anything they need to call us."

"I'll let him know, but I'm sure he'll pass on it. Oh, and don't go callin' Carlisle and Esme, or anybody else. This is their business; let them handle it the way they want to handle it…on their own time."

"Are you done lecturing me yet?" Alice spat, obviously back to normal.

"Okay, that's my cue. I'll call you when I leave. Love you."

As she hung up without saying the words back, I realized I was probably a little harsher with her than I normally was, but it wasn't as though I were wrong. I was also at fault for what was going on between Edward, Bella, Alice and I, difference was I knew how to admit it. Alice saw no problem with the way she had been acting and that was going to be my biggest hurdle tonight; getting her to stay quiet and still long enough to hear me out.

**BPOV**

This couldn't have been good for my health, or the baby. One second I was talking to Edward, hoping he'd fill me in on what had him so upset, and the next, I had dropped my phone and glass of ice chips as three armed cops forced their way through the front door. My nerves still hadn't settled. I didn't think anyone would have reacted any differently if they'd had a loaded gun aimed directly at them.

Of course, the officer had eventually lowered his weapon and directed me to take a seat on the couch. No one explained anything to me about what was going on. All I knew was that they were under the assumption that someone or something was in the loft, and that Edward was upset over what now seemed to be the same thing. I couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that I needed him desperately. I wanted to feel his arms around me, hear him tell me that everything was going to be okay, but with what had just happened and knowing the way these types of operations usually went down, he'd be lucky if he could even get into the fucking hallway when he returned home.

Nothing helped the queasy feeling in my stomach, or the extreme shaking and undeniable fear that coursed through me. When Charlie arrived, he tried to comfort me, but informing me that Edward was worried sick about me and didn't sound too hot on the phone did _not _help me at all. If anything, it made me long for him that much more. What I really didn't understand was why the cops never stopped to ask me questions. Considering this was now my home, you'd think they'd have the decency to at least sit with me for a moment; to look me over for any injuries and take a statement, though I wasn't sure I'd even really have one to give.

Emmett showing up both shocked me and served to be a breath of fresh air. When he mentioned that Edward had been too upset to talk to him on the phone, it worried me further, but was reassuring at the same time as I now knew that Emmett had been in contact with him and Jasper. Being that it had been Jasper who'd called Em, I was positive that he had also been the one to call Charlie; the only difference being that Charlie had actually talked to Edward.

I sat clinging to my brother and trying my hardest to calm myself before Edward arrived. The last thing I wanted was for him to get here and have to console me before taking a breath, because he would; that's the kind of person he was. And I knew that if Emmett reacted so angrily to me being on the business end of a loaded gun, Edward was going to go ballistic.

"Em, I know that you know more than you're letting on. What's going on?" I asked him, lifting my head from his shoulder and glancing up into his eyes.

"I do, but I don't know enough about it to tell you what's happened. Please, just trust me and ask Edward, Bells."

I harrumphed angrily and sighed. "Where's Rose?"

"She's at home. When Jazz called, I literally flew out the door. I told her where I was going, but I didn't have time to explain it to her. You going to be okay, sis?"

"Honestly, I don't know. Until I know exactly what's going on, and until Edward's back home I really can't say how I'll be. I just wish things could be normal for one day. I'm so tired of all this drama, Em. Every day it's something else that happens or goes wrong."

"Bells, it sounds like what you and Edward need to do is to get out…"

"_Bella! Dammit, let go of me…MOVE…Bella!" _

I literally leapt from Emmett's arms and frantically looked in the direction I'd heard his voice. I finally spotted him as he pushed past the two officers that were trying to hold him back. Bless his heart, he looked completely tormented and everything from his posture to the expression on his face screamed frantic and absolutely terrified. When his eyes finally locked with mine, I couldn't fight the tears, no matter how hard I tried. For the first time ever, I physically saw that he needed me just as much as I needed him. As he crossed the room with large strides, his eyes watered and his chin trembled.

His pace didn't slow as he reached me and immediately pulled me against him, I could feel his heart pounding and his body shaking as he breathed unevenly against my neck, placing a kiss there. I released a heavy breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and wrapped my arms firmly around his neck, burying one hand in the hair at the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry, baby," he cried against my shoulder.

"It's okay," I whispered into his ear. "I'm okay, E," I told him, my voice breaking as he pulled away. His hands frantically held my face for a moment before trailing down my neck and over my shoulders. He took a step back and his brow furrowed angrily when he got to my waist.

"Why don't you have any pants on?"

"When the cops got here, they directed me to the couch and haven't allowed me to do anything."

"What the fu…this is ridiculous."

Before I knew it, he'd hooked his arm beneath my legs and hoisted me to his chest before starting to walk back towards the bedroom.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to sit back on the couch while we finish checking the place out."

Edward glared at the officer that had cut us off and clutched me tighter to him. "Listen here because I'm only going to say this once; this is _our _home and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you tell me what to do in my own fucking home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a moment alone with my girlfriend."

"Sir, I understand your anger, but until we clear the area we need you to remain where we can see you at all times."

"And unless the department is looking at me as the man that broke in, you have no basis for that shit."

"Mr. Cullen, you need to calm down."

I didn't wait for the inevitable ass chewing Edward was about to unleash before I spoke up.

"No, he doesn't need to calm down. I'm pregnant, nauseated, and my nerves are going crazy, thanks to you and your crew busting down the damn door and not telling me what the hell is going on. I need the restroom and would like to put on a pair of pants so I'm not indecently dressed in front of a bunch of strange men, my father and my brother. If you have a problem with that, fucking sue me. I don't have to take this crap from you or anyone else."

By the time I'd finished, my chest was heaving from my rant and I was beyond pissed off. Edward and the cop stared at me rendered completely speechless, as did Emmett and Charlie, which told me I hadn't been so quiet in my lashing. Edward's gaze, on any other day, would have stirred up quite a bit of things within me, but at the moment, all I felt was embarrassment. Seeing that the officer wasn't going to cause any more trouble, Edward smirked at him before continuing on into our bedroom.

He carefully set me down on the bed doubling back to the door and locking it. When Edward turned back around, his shoulders dropped as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I watched as one solitary tear trekked down from his right eye as he took in a shuddering breath.

"Edward," I called to him softly, "come here, baby."

It took a moment for him to move, but he finally came towards me, head hanging down. I became choked up when he fell to his knees in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me to him, his head resting against my stomach. I raked my fingers through his hair, my nails lightly scraping against his scalp. His body shook as he fell apart albeit quietly.

"Hey," I cooed softly, lowering my hand from his hair to rub his neck. "E," I then whispered, cupping his jaw with my other hand, urging him to look at me. Edward shook his head and lifted it, but looked away as he sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"Are you s-sure you're o-okay?" he asked, his voice rough from his emotions.

"I promise you, I'm okay. I'm a little shaken up from the police barging in here like the place was on fire, but forget about me. What's going on with you, baby? You're starting to scare me."

"I failed, Bella. That's what happened. I spent a fucking fortune on a security team and a goddamn security system and that fucking bastard still found a way past it."

"Failed? Edward, what are you talking about? No one was here, but me," I told him, confused by what he was going on about.

"James was here, Bella. He called me right as I was leaving Alice and Jasper's. He was fucking telling me every little thing you were doing as he watched you. He even mentioned our office," Edward explained, his eyes wide with fear and dark with disgust for what seemed to be himself.

"Okay, wait a second. How do you know for sure he was in here? How are you sure he wasn't just playing a sick mind game with you to freak you out? There's no way he could have gotten in here. Demetri, Jane, and Alec would have seen him, and I would have heard him."

Edward just looked at me as he pulled out his phone. He averted his eyes as he looked for something on his phone and then clenched his eyes shut as he held up the phone for me to see. I glanced at his phone and my blood went cold. I knew I needed to say something because I couldn't bear for Edward to put all of this on himself.

"Get off of your knees, Edward," I said lowly, trying to control the emotion in my voice. "Please," I pleaded when he didn't move and just continued to stare at me. He slowly stood and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I shifted in my spot and threw my right leg over his lap, turning and effectively straddling him. Taking his face in my hands, I waited for him to meet my eyes. His hands moved up and down the outside of my arms soothingly as his chin quivered some more and he sniffled.

"E, please, don't do this. Don't put all of this on yourself."

"I'm sorry, B. I can't help it. Today just proves that I can't protect you after all."

"Bullshit! Today proved nothing other than someone is aiding him," I said firmly, running my hands through his hair again, knowing it was a form of comfort for him.

"What makes you say that there's someone working with him?"

"Think about it, Edward! If he was actually in our loft, someone let him in, which means one of our guards is working for him, or he managed to slip in while they were in the bathroom. My gut is screaming that the former is most likely."

"Bella, we did thorough background checks on them all. Demetri came recommended by Felix, remember?"

"Yeah, and remember how last night, Jane was in here when we returned from your parents'? Her excuse was pretty lame if you ask me. I hate to accuse her of anything without having something to back it up, but you've got to admit, it's an awful big coincidence. Don't you think?"

"Fuck, okay, I'll admit that you might be on to something, but that doesn't erase the fact that I left you here alone. And while you weren't feeling well no less!"

I took his face in my hands once more, this time a little more firmly. "Edward, please listen to me, baby. You did _not _fail me. This whole situation is bad no matter how you look at it, but not everything that goes wrong is your fault. You said it yourself; you've paid for the best of everything security wise. It's not your fault that that son of a bitch found a way around it; especially if one of the guards is involved. You did the background checks, and you've made sure that if you aren't here with me, they're here standing guard. You don't like hearing me belittle myself, right?"

In response, he arched an eyebrow at me in sarcasm. "Well just as you don't like that, I don't like you blaming yourself for everything. I don't, and nobody does either. I love you, Edward, with all that I am. If you ever did anything that upset me, I'd tell you, but you haven't. All I feel right now is that I need you, and I want all these assholes to leave and let us be."

His arms wrapped under my arms and over my shoulders as he pulled me a little closer to him and tilted his head up, bringing his lips to mine for a slow and tender kiss. I let him lead as I didn't want to push him when he was so upset, but as he deepened it, I more than happily obliged. A moment later, he pulled away, licking his lips sinfully and smiled my favorite smile for me.

"I'd love for them to leave, but unfortunately, they're going to be here awhile, assuming they're literally conducting a fucking investigation here. Bella, you do know that you can't stay here tonight, right?"

_What the fuck? Talk about whiplash!_

"What? What do you mean I can't stay here? I'm not letting them kick me out of our home! And what about you? There's no way in hell I'm leaving you or spending a night without you, not after today! You're crazy if you…"

"_Bella!"_ Edward effectively interrupted me, raising his voice. He cupped my cheek, his thumb gliding across my cheek soothingly. "I need to rephrase that, love; I _meant _us. Do you honestly think _I _could cope with a night away from _you_? After today, you'll be lucky if I ever let you out of my sight again. I mean, do you have any idea what it did to me, what kind of thoughts went through my mind when I heard you scream over the phone and then the line went dead? And all of that _after _James had called and sent me that sick fucking picture! I thought…Jesus…I feared I was too late…" he trailed off, his eyes starting to water again.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't even think of that. When those assholes bust down the door, my phone and glass of ice chips slipped out of my hands. The screen on my phone shattered and it no longer works, then they put me on the couch and refused to let me do anything. I couldn't call; I couldn't turn the TV on…nothing. And if we aren't staying here tonight, where are we going?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need to call around. B, I'm not sure if I even want to come back here after this. I've got a lot of thinking to do, and we can talk about all of this more tonight. I don't know who's listening or watching. Wherever we do end up tonight, once we get there, you're going to talk to me. I want you to tell me everything you just left out about what happened and how you're really feeling because I know you're holding back. Whether you're doing it out of fear of what might happen by telling the truth or whether you're simply trying to be strong in front of me, we need to talk, okay?" he told me sincerely as he held my chin between his thumb and forefinger while looking earnestly at me, worry in his eyes.

I blinked back the few tears that had started to form and nodded, pecking his lips then his jaw sweetly before squeezing my arms around his neck for a hug, something I desperately needed from him. Several moments passed before we pulled apart, nuzzling noses for a second.

"We should probably get back out there before that cop you tore apart sends reinforcements," Edward joked, playfully placing his palms on either cheek of my ass and squeezing lightly. "What pants do you want?"

"Um, just my yoga pants and can you get me a shirt, too? I think the visual of me wearing your shirt as a nightshirt bothered Charlie a little." I giggled as I climbed off of his lap.

"You're awful fond of that red shirt, aren't you?"

"Well, I love all your shirts, they smell like you…like home," I whispered, looking down at my hands as I fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. "That and this shirt is kind of sentimental to me."

"It is to me too, Bella," he told me softly as he stood and kissed my forehead before walking towards my boxes of stuff.

**EPOV**

Now that I'd seen my Bella with my own eyes, seeing that she was okay, and held her in my arms, I could finally breathe. My focus was now solely set on figuring out what the cops had learned, if anything. And as soon as I finished, I was going to talk to Charlie about my options regarding Jane and what exactly he thought I should do. Much like the situation regarding Crowley, Bella was again onto something when she brought up Jane having been in our loft when we got home last night. I'd never even thought of that until she brought it to my attention. I wanted to kick myself for not having seen that beforehand, but in my defense I was distracted by my anger towards Alice at the time.

Bella walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and gave me a weak smile. I knew she was upset that I'd called her out on trying to keep her true emotions hidden. James may have called me, but it was Bella that had really been through the ringer. I wasn't going to sit back and let her push everything she was feeling aside just because I was having a meltdown. It wouldn't have solved anything; it only would have made things worse. Seeing how hard she was trying to be strong for me filled my heart with love for her, but it wasn't about me; we needed to be there for each other.

"Are you ready to head back out there?" I asked her, rubbing her arm.

"Not really, but if we don't I'm sure they won't hesitate to bust down this door too," she mumbled.

"B, I swear I'll find out what's going on and try to get them the fuck out of here as fast as I can. If they won't leave, _we will._"

"They aren't going to just let us leave, Edward. Not while they're investigating," Bella sighed as she stepped closer and looped her arms low around my waist, resting her forehead against my chest.

"Well in that case, I'll send you with Emmett, and as soon as they finish here and let me leave, I'll go pick you up."

I sucked in a breath, closed my eyes, and prepared myself because I just _knew _she was going to have a reaction.

"First, not ten minutes ago you were going on about never letting me out of your sight! Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Edward Anthony. This is your way of handling it yourself! Forget it, I'm not going anywhere until they let us _both _go," she ranted angrily, her eyes narrowed as she pulled away from me.

"Dammit, Bella, I'm not trying to handle anything by myself! I just know that you've been through hell today and if it's going to take a while before they leave, I don't want you to have to stay here and get more stressed out. I don't want you anywhere but by my side. But baby, I also know Emmett would _never _let anything happen to you. And you obviously missed the part where I said I would pick you up when they let me go."

"Right and this has absolutely nothing to do with our argument the other night?" she questioned, putting her hands on her hips as she glared at me.

"What argument?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. I honestly had no fucking clue what she was going on about now.

"You know…the one where I had to swear to you that I wouldn't compromise myself. It's not the first time you've tried to send me away so you could handle things your way."

"That is _not _what's going on here, and that argument has absolutely nothing to do with this! I'm not trying to handle anything any way! Excuse the fuck out of me for wanting you to have a break from all of this shit while I stay until it's finished! Jesus, I'm trying to _spare _you! Why are you so suspicious of me? Do you honestly think I would hide anything from you or keep you in the dark?"

I hated to get snappy with her, especially after today, but I'd had it with her fighting me on all of this shit. I understood her point and why she wanted to stay…it was so she could be there for me, but I wanted her to be spared from as much drama as possible and it seems she didn't understand my side of things.

"Get angry with me, E, I don't care because this has _everything _to do with that argument." Bella's eyes teared up as she backed away and started to walk out of the room.

"Don't walk away from me, Bella. You can't just say something like that and then leave me hanging," I gritted out.

"The way it comes across to me is that you _are _trying to keep me in the dark about all of the little details because you don't trust me not to compromise myself. You think that the more I learn about what's going on, the more I'm going to lean toward giving myself up."

I had to bite my tongue. Bella had no idea how wrong she was, and I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt to hear her accuse me of deceiving her like that. "I can't believe we're fucking fighting about this," I growled. "We don't have time right now, but so help me, we are going to finish this argument once and for all tonight," I told her roughly as I approached her and cupped her cheek, making her look me in the eyes.

Bella stared back. She'd pissed me off, and knowing me like she did, Bella knew that she'd also hurt me. I saw the minute that realization hit because her eyes watered with shame. "And for the record, you're wrong, Isabella," I gruffly whispered before walking away from her and heading straight for the balcony.

"Edward?" Charlie questioned, obviously confused by the angry expression on my face as I brushed straight past him and Emmett. I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know that Emmett was hot on my heels.

"What the fuck happened in there?" Emmett questioned as he stepped out on the balcony behind me, closing the door and wasting no time jumping right in.

"Emmett, it's between Bella and me, okay?" I whispered quietly as I tried to calm myself down.

"Look, I get that you want everything private and you are sick of us being in your shit, but you both went through hell today and fighting is the worst possible thing you can do right now."

"Do you think I'm trying to keep things from Bella?" I questioned, needing an outsider's point of view.

"Do I answer that as your friend, or her brother?" he replied, coming to stand next to me and brace his arms on the railing, looking out over the skyline.

"Can you do both?"

"I know that you don't want her to stress herself out and hurt the baby, okay? I know that's why you've tried to keep stuff from her, but you have to look at it from Bells' side, Edward."

"So you _do _think I'm keeping things from her…" I started, widening my eyes.

"No, you're just not forthcoming with the information. She has to pull information out of you, man. I've seen it! But I know why you're hesitant to tell her things. As her brother though, I'd tell you that you need to stop worrying about that. She can handle anything you throw at her. I know she feels a lot of guilt for how much she's put you through…everyone for that matter. I think she just wants to try and make up for that by being there for you anyway she can, and I think, in her mind, it's coming across to her that you're shutting her out. You aren't allowing her to make up for it."

"How do you know so much about what's going on with us when I haven't told you what we fought about?"

"Don't go there, man, Bells hasn't told me anything. I figured it out the minute you asked if I thought you were keeping things from her. Every time something big happens, what's your first reaction?"

"To make sure she's okay," I answered instantly, not knowing where he was going with this.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but then what?"

"I try to fix it."

"That's where you're wrong. You normally try to get her distracted or preoccupied so you don't have to talk about it with her. She's not stupid, Edward, and she can read you like a book. When she knows that something has happened and things are bothering you then you shut down like that, it comes across as you trying to keep it from her."

I knew I'd never told him a word of what went on with us after each incident, and I was certain Bella hadn't either…he'd even said she hadn't. Obviously, we were more readable than I thought.

"You wanna try and tell me what went on in there? You know you can trust me, dude."

"I told her that we weren't staying here tonight and that we would get a hotel. She said that the police more than likely wouldn't allow for us to leave until they finished their investigation, so I suggested she go home with you and I'd pick her up when they let me go. She freaked out and said that it was my way of keeping things from her. Bella thinks that I'm keeping stuff from her in order to prevent her from giving herself up to James in order to protect me. That's not my intention, you know that."

"Where did she get the idea that you would think she would even contemplate her giving herself up?"

_Fuck, I'd said too much._

"When we found out about James escaping, we kind of had a little argument that ended with me telling her if she wanted to make up for the past two years, she could start by promising to let me handle things and swear that she wasn't going to compromise herself, no matter what happened."

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair as Emmett shook his head in response.

"Dude, there's your problem right there," he said, turning to face me. "Bells feels like you don't trust her."

"What am I supposed to do, Em?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in agitation. "If I tell her every little detail about what's going on, it'll put a ton of stress on her! She's been through enough the past few years and all I'm trying to do is take it all on so she doesn't have to worry about it. I want her to be happy and for the baby to be healthy."

"Edward, she can't be happy when she sees you so stressed out. I know this whole situation fucking blows, but you have to work through all of this together. You can't expect her to just stand back and watch you take everything on by yourself…not when she's trying to make up for hurting you in the past."

"But Em, I've told her that I forgave her for all of that!" I hung my head down between my shoulders, getting more and more frustrated.

"Be that as it may, she hasn't fucking forgiven herself, Edward. Bells feels like she _needs _to make up for it…it's not anything you've done or said. This is something she needs to do for herself."

"So you're saying that the heart of the problem is that she feels like I don't trust her because I'm not allowing her to be there for me?"

"You're not as fucking stupid as I thought, ass hat," Emmett laughed, clapping me on the shoulder just as the sliding glass door opened and Charlie walked out, looking at me sternly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, instantly worried.

"Nothing, son. I'm just letting you guys know I'm leaving. Bells asked if she could stay back at home with me in Forks tonight and I can't say no. Look, Edward, I'm not sure what happened in there, but she's pretty upset and it had to have been pretty bad because my daughter has never asked to stay with me."

_Shit…it wasn't _that _bad was it? _

"Where is she now, Charlie?"

"She was in the bedroom getting a bag ready. Good luck changing her mind. I tried and she's dead-set on the idea that she needs to be gone for a night."

I looked to Emmett before dashing back inside.

I had fucked up, and Bella had taken what I'd said completely wrong. Apparently, in my attempt to get my point across, I'd also hurt her. For two people who knew each other inside and out as Bella and I did, this constant problem of misunderstanding one another was getting ridiculous. We needed to set things straight and there was absolutely no way we could do that with all these people milling about; but I also couldn't let her leave under the impression that I didn't want her here. I couldn't let her leave without trying to make things right first. Granted, it was an argument brought on by loads of stress and a multitude of wrong assumptions, but I couldn't afford to let _anything _come between Bella and me.

Not now…_not ever._


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**BPOV**

How had this happened? The last thing I expected to come out of today was a fight between Edward and I. I knew I'd gone too far and crossed a line when I accused him of hiding things from me. I couldn't figure out if that was what had hurt him or if it was the fact that I'd lashed out at him in the first place.

One thing that became blatantly obvious to me when he'd walked out was that I was fighting him every time he tried to lift some of the weight off of my shoulders, and whether he realized it or not, he was doing the same to me.

Ever since the night James escaped, I hadn't been able to get over how he'd used my past against me in order to get me to agree to let him handle things his way. And after what just happened, I was convinced that he truly believed I would put myself directly in danger's way. I guess given my past and how long I willingly put up with James' bullshit, I couldn't blame him for feeling that way, but before Edward and I got together, he was my best friend. He had to know that I wouldn't do that to him...to the baby. He could tell me he trusted me until he was blue in the face, but the fact of the matter was his actions showed differently. Maybe when he and I finally sat down to 'finish this argument once and for all' as he so eloquently put it, I could make him see that rather than take offense to it.

As much as I hated to say it, or even _think _about it, I couldn't help but question whether we'd given in to our feelings too soon. Before the girls ganged up on me and pushed me into telling Edward how I felt, I had planned on getting me and all of my emotional baggage sorted out before starting a new relationship. Now, that's not saying that I wanted or thought we should take a step back because I couldn't even if I tried…it would literally destroy me to do that to us now. But would things have been different? Would the trust issues Edward had still be there? Would mine?

There was a lot that I needed to think about before I would be ready to talk this argument out with him, but for now, I wanted to alleviate as much pressure off of him as I could…I'd put enough on his shoulders today as it was. I wiped at my eyes and sniffled as I walked over to the closet and found a small duffle bag high up on a shelf.

"Bells, you okay?" Charlie's voice startled me as I stepped out of the closet and headed towards my boxes.

"Not really, Dad."

"You know, if you want to talk," he started and I knew what he was doing. Charlie was giving me the opportunity to confide in him, but I wasn't sure I could. There were so many thoughts running wild in my head revolving around Edward and I that I couldn't think straight, but I owed it to Charlie to give it a shot.

"We just had a misunderstanding and our tempers flared. That's all. Do you think I can stay with you tonight? We don't think it's a good idea for us to sleep here tonight."

"O-okay, but you said _I_. Where's Edward staying?"

"He was going to stay behind here until the police finish up whatever it is they're doing. He wanted to send me to Emmett's and then pick me up later, but I think we might need a night to cool off," I told him, fighting not to let tears fall as I shoved clothes in the bag.

"Bells, I know this is none of my business, but we both know neither of you are going to get a wink of sleep away from each other. Not after the day you've had. Why don't you just give it a little bit? Let everyone leave and then talk to him. If after that, you still want to come home with me, we'll go."

"Why? Why does everyone argue with me?" I laughed wryly, wiping at my nose and crying more. "I'm trying to help him out here, Dad! After that fight, my being here is just going to cause more stress for him. He doesn't want me here where the stress level is so high, so I'm doing what he wants. I'm leaving and I really need you. I don't want to go to Em's because I'd rather not do that to Rose, and I'm not going to Alice's because we aren't exactly on the best terms right now."

Charlie held his palms up as he walked towards me. He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin atop my head as I clung to his jacket and lost it. This was the first time I'd ever cried in my father's arms. A few minutes passed before I pulled away. Charlie wiped a few tears from my eyes as he placed a kiss against the side of my head.

"I'll let you finish up in here. Come find me when you're done, Bells."

Without another word, he walked out, closing the door behind him. I wasn't sure where Edward had gone after he'd left me. I just knew that as soon as I finished packing, I would have to let him know I was leaving and where I was going. Somehow, I had a feeling that wasn't going to go over well…_at all._

I didn't like this. I didn't like this feeling of dread and pressure that came with talking to Edward about things now. We'd never had this strain on our friendship, and to have it on our relationship sucked. It hurt, more than I wanted to admit. I was physically exhausted from trying to keep everything inside. All the fear I felt, the stress, trying not to let Edward see how much everything was really affecting me…I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it up before I completely let it consume me. It seemed there was no way of escaping any of it. Each time I started to feel like I could finally breathe, something else would come and rip it away from me.

I shook my head as my tears fell at a steady pace despite my efforts to slow them down. I grabbed a small toiletry bag I'd found in one of my boxes and turned to head into the bathroom when I stopped in my tracks. Standing in the doorway looking completely defeated was Edward. I had about a million things I wanted to say but couldn't bring myself to, so I broke our gaze and continued on. Once in the bathroom, I started throwing everything I needed for an overnight stay into the bag. I could feel him watching me and the longer his silence continued, the more my irritation built. To be honest, it made me feel quite uncomfortable, another emotion I wasn't used to where he was concerned.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"I'm going to Charlie's for the night."

"You don't have to do this, Bella," Edward said in a low, nearly inaudible tone after a bit of a pause.

"The longer I'm here, the more stressed you'll become, and you won't be able to concentrate on what the cops are telling you. I'm just doing what you wanted, Edward," I replied, my voice trembling with the emotions as I continued to pack things into the bag.

"What I _wanted?_" he questioned astounded. "Baby, I want you _here_…with me," Edward said softly, and then continued. "Don't leave, Bella…please."

"Which way is it, Edward? You either want me here or you don't," I mumbled as I struggled to grasp my things without dropping them due to the shaking in my hands.

"Will you stop packing and just talk to me for a minute? B, look at me!" he exclaimed with a slightly louder voice, panic laced in his tone.

I desperately wanted to turn around and look at him, but I knew that the moment I did, I'd lose what little composure I had left.

"Answer my question, Edward," I ground out, gripping hold of the bathroom vanity as tightly as I could while I waited for the tremors in my body to wane.

"I want you _with me_, dammit! Just, B, please…I'm begging you. Don't go. We got angry, and I know we need to talk…and we will. I want you to stay. I never meant for you to take the suggestion of you going to Em's to mean that I didn't want you here. As soon as everyone leaves, I'll fix it, I swear."

That pushed the final button with me. My shoulders shook as an angry cry escaped. I whirled around to face him, fists balled at my sides. "That's just it, Edward. We're supposed to work through things as a joined force…as one, but you've been acting alone. I have no doubt that you had me in mind in all your actions and decisions, but _I _wasn't part of the process. I know what I said to you hurt you and believe me, that wasn't my intention, but it doesn't change the way I feel."

Before I could blink, he had moved and was standing before me, holding my face in his hands as he lowered himself to my eye level. A few tears trekked down his cheeks as he quietly gazed at me. "Bella, I trust you with my life…"

"You just don't trust me with mine," I answered him, my voice breaking at the end. I held firm and didn't break eye contact.

Edward's head fell forward, pressing his forehead against my own. "Baby, that's not true," he whispered, shaking his head back and forth with a sniffle. "I _do _trust you, B, with everything. It just seems we're both under huge misunderstandings with each other; that we have been for some time, and I don't want this to come between us. We need to talk it out, and I meant it when I said we could do so tonight."

"E, I-I can't do this anymore," I broke, slumping against the vanity and clutching to his shirt, which was the first time I'd willingly touched him since he'd come in here. "I feel like I'm losing my mind. Everyday it's something else, and then to add fighting with you on top of all that happened today…"

"Shhh," Edward soothed, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me against him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, baby. I just know I can't spend a night away from you, not now. I need you, Bella," he whispered against the crown of my head and there was no mistaking the tremor in his voice.

I was torn.

I wanted to be angry at him for hurting me like he had. I was still angry with myself for hurting him, and I wasn't sure whether I was ready to just let it all go. I knew he meant it when he'd said we'd talk it out, but did I want to do that tonight or use tonight to cool off and think everything through?

As I stood wrapped in his warm embrace with the occasional sounds of him sniffling in my ear, I thought about what a night away from him would be like and whether I'd be able to cope with it. The truth was that I wasn't sure. I'd spent every night, including the night James had battered me, in Edward's arms. I hadn't had a single nightmare since before everything happened, and I feared that they'd return without him by my side.

One thing that my heart screamed to me was that if we were going to talk tonight, I wanted Edward to completely open up to me. It would probably be the most painful conversation I'd ever have with him, but I needed him to open up to me about how he'd felt, how I'd hurt him, and also, I wanted _him _to tell me about whatever it was Alice had nearly spilled to me that day in the coffee shop. I'd divulged my worst fears and opened myself up to him when I first got back from the hospital, letting him in completely. I thought it was only fair that he do the same.

Although it would take a lot of convincing, I knew Edward would let me in on the darkest part of our lives because he was an amazing man and would do anything for me.

Because he loved me.

Those four words rang loud and clear above everything else in my head, and I reflexively threw my arms around him, finally reciprocating his loving touch. Sometime later, after we'd cried quietly on each other's shoulder, Edward hoisted me up to sit on the vanity, putting me just under eye level with him. His right hand lovingly stroked my hair as he gave me a crooked smile.

"Are we okay, baby?" he asked me, vulnerability in his eyes.

"E, you and me…us… we're always okay. We just need to work on talking things out and acting as one. Call it practice for when this baby comes," I replied softly with a wink, hoping to lift his spirits.

Edward laughed and gently placed his left palm against my lower abdomen and looked at me intensely. "If you only knew how much I already love this child, Bella," he whispered with a shake of the head. "So, you're on board with sharing a room with me at the hotel? Or am I still in the dog house?"

I pretended to sink deep into thought until he gasped and playfully nudged my leg. I slapped at his chest before grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him to me for a soft peck. "You're not in the dog house, E, and yes, I'm on board. Just don't go _overboard._"

"You and your insane aversion to letting me spend money on you."

"Bells? Edward?" Charlie called out with a few light raps to the bedroom door.

"In the bathroom, Dad!" I called out. When he peeked in, he quickly looked away. "Dad, we're decent. Geez!"

"Well, I didn't look long enough to know. Um, what's going on? You still staying with me tonight 'cause it looks like you two are okay now?"

"We're going to go ahead and get a hotel for the night. Thanks anyway, Dad. Do you have any idea how much longer they might need us here?"

"It looks like they were starting to pack up. Edward, Officer Jenks wanted to talk with you. They found some stuff that I think explains a lot about what happened today. Oh, and Bells, you might want to hear what he has to say. Jenks wanted to apologize to you as well. Said he hasn't had the chance."

"Apologize to Bella? For what?" Edward asked in confusion and I mentally kicked myself for not having told him sooner.

"You didn't tell him?" Charlie asked with wide eyes before seeing my glare, whistling to himself and walking out.

"Tell me what? Bella?"

"When they barged in here, Jenks had his gun fixed on me for about ten minutes. When they realized who I was he…"

"_You had a gun aimed at your head and you're just now telling me this? Fuck!" _He roared as he pulled away from me to yank at his hair. When he whirled around, I'm sure he saw the look of fear and regret etched in my face. "Jesus, baby, I'm sorry. I'm angry at the situation, not you. God, I've been a first class asshole today…come on, let's go see what this fucker Jenks has to say."

Edward extended his hand to me which I took, but tugged on so that he'd look at me.

"You haven't been an asshole, E. I should have told you about that, but I wasn't intentionally trying to keep it from you."

"I know that, Bella. Christ, come here," he whispered roughly, hugging me to his side and kissing me chastely. "I love you. I've kind of forgotten to tell you that in all of this mess."

"I know you do, E, and I love you too. Promise me that you aren't going to lose your shit with this cop," I told him firmly.

"I'm sorry, B, but there's no way I can promise that. _No one _points a gun at you," Edward replied, arching a brow at me, his lips in a tight line.

In hopes to get a smile out of him, I playfully slapped his behind. He grinned widely and it only comforted me a little because I knew that once he was face to face with Jenks, he'd be right back to pissed off.

Before we could make it out of the room, Jasper strolled in. "There you are! Geez, I've been looking for you. What'd you find out? Is Bella all…" Jasper trailed off as he finally took notice of me standing next to Edward. How he'd missed me in the first place was beyond me. "How are you, sweetie? You okay?"

"She's fine, Jazz. Sorry that I can't give you the rundown right now. There's an officer that supposedly has information for me on what they found here; the same officer who I just learned had his gun aimed at Bella."

"Fuck…Bella, why don't you come sit with me and Emmett while Edward has his little pow wow with the cop," Jasper suggested with a laugh.

I glanced up at Edward who was also looking down at me. His arm tightened around my waist as he winked at me. "It's okay, Jazz. Bella needs to know what's going on and what they've found. We'll come and fill you guys in in a minute."

With that said, Jasper walked off to where Emmett sat on the couch, watching us closely.

"I take it that the talk with Alice and Jasper went well?"

"Not even close, Bella. It was worse than I imagined. Jasper only drove me here because I wasn't capable of driving with the state I was in, though he does understand our side of things, which is more than I can say for my sister. I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

"Edward, wait," I told him softly, turning to reach my hand up and run it through his hair. "I know the whole gun thing has you pissed off and you want to stand up for me, but I'm begging you to let it go. Emmett already ate his ass out, plus we weren't exactly friendly with him when you first got here."

His eyes bulged out at me angrily, but with rage I knew wasn't directed at me. "It was the same guy? Emmett knew?"

"Yes and yes. And you heard Charlie, he wants to apologize. Can we please let this go? I just want to find out what happened and what they found so you and I can get out of here."

"All right, look, if that dick apologizes then I'll _try _not to let my anger get the best of me. It is possible that he only said that to look good in front of Charlie. But mark my words, if he _doesn't _apologize, I _will _speak my mind."

I lightly kissed where his jaw met his ear. "Sounds fair. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." He chuckled wryly, pulling me alongside him to where Jenks stood behind the island in the kitchen.

**EPOV**

Okay, it was official; today was the worst fucking day I'd had in a long time. From Bella's rough bout with morning sickness to the blow out with Alice, and from this whole clusterfuck of horseshit revolving around James spying on Bella to our fight, and then the new revelation of her having a gun aimed at her…I was ready for more than just a simple drink. I couldn't believe that she even asked me not to have a few choice words with the ass hat that'd been behind the gun. As her boyfriend, I felt that I had every right to step up and defend her.

We made up, somewhat, but as long as it had taken me to convince her to stay, I knew she was still really hurt and angry. I couldn't blame her either because I would be the first to admit I'd been an ass today. I'd let the stress and my emotions get the better of me. Bella was trying to be sweet and give me soft kisses, and while it was nice, she wasn't fooling me. I saw right through her. I knew the trust issue was the biggest problem I was facing a talk about tonight, but I had a gut feeling that there was a lot more that was going to come out and I wasn't sure I'd be ready for that tonight. Maybe I could bring up the idea of us getting away for a while like I'd mentioned to Jasper earlier. It would give us time to relax and unwind enough to talk things out logically, but to do it now with our emotions all over the place wouldn't really get us anywhere; at least that's how I saw it.

"Edward Cullen?" A big guy near Emmett's height approached me. I nodded and as I did so, he took note of my arm around Bella's waist and how tightly she was tucked into my side. I watched as he winced, obviously recognizing this wasn't good for him.

"Chief Swan said you found something that might explain what happened," I told him curtly, leaving no room for small talk.

"I do, but first, let me start out by apologizing for having frightened you this morning," he expressed quietly to Bella. She pressed herself further against me and wrapped her right arm around my waist, hugging me firmly to her.

"The problem isn't how you entered our home, Officer. It's the length of time you kept your gun on me. Surely someone, whether it was our guards or the police detail at the entrance to the building, someone had to have made you aware that I lived here. I did nothing to warrant your behavior this morning."

Well, fuck me. Apparently all I needed to do was stand there and look angry because my Bella just handled the jackass perfectly. She glanced up at me for a second; long enough for me to wink at her. Her response was to pinch the shit out of my side.

_Note to self: stop winking at Bella._

_But it's so much fun!_

_Fuck off!_

"Again, I'm sorry, but no one informed us of anything. All our team was told was that an escape convict, James Carter, was reported to have broken into your home and was believed to still be inside. Now, moving on to what was found," he started directing us to follow him as he led the way to my office.

When we walked in, my inner OCD side wanted to pummel every fucking cop in the place because everything on my desk was tossed into my office chair in a disorderly fashion. Various items I didn't recognize lay upon my desk instead. Bella quickly picked up on what was going on in my head as she immediately grabbed my left hand in hers and rubbed my back with the other, trying to calm me down. I'll admit that it helped, but only a little.

"Do you recognize any of this?"

"No, but if I happen to find any of my belongings in that chair damaged…" I began but Bella bumped me rather hard in the side with her shoulder as she looked up at me disappointedly.

"I'm sorry; we don't recognize any of that. What is it?" she inquired, clearing her throat as she continued to look at me pointedly for a minute.

"These here," he began as he picked up a small black device that was thin and about as big around as a dime. "These are cameras that feed directly to another location. Being that there is nothing to suggest that Carter was actually here, we are led to believe that he is viewing the feeds. And this," he continued as he grabbed another device.

As I took a closer look, I realized that I knew exactly what it was, and I became livid. Bella's idea of Jane being dirty was looking more and more probable. The only time for any of this to have been placed inside the loft would have been while we were gone or last night when she was inside. I wanted to hunt that fucker down and finish what I started more than ever now. He'd been spying on us in ways of video and now fucking taps.

"I know what that is. Where did you guys find all of this?"

"These taps were found in the office, the living room, kitchen and bedroom. The cameras were found in every room, but the only difference was there were three in the bedroom alone. I can't tell you how long ago they were put in place. The only way to find that out would be to find the location the videos and taps are feeding to."

I could feel Bella beginning to shiver against me as she turned and buried her face in my chest, arms around my waist holding on for dear life. I sighed loudly, stroked her hair with one hand and pressed the palm of my other hand against the small of her back.

"Okay, what if I told you that we suspected one of our guards was involved, would you take them in for questioning?"

"Well, that depends on what you've got against them."

"When we returned home last night, one of the guards, Jane, was inside. She claimed to have heard a noise, but then said it was nothing when she came out and saw Bella and me standing outside. Our other guard on duty last night, Demetri, says that he was in the bathroom when the supposed sound rung out, but that he didn't actually hear anything. Seeing the cameras and taps, and the fact that James wasn't here after all, that means that someone else had to come into the loft and taken this picture." I told him as I pulled my phone from my pocket and showed him the picture of Bella in the bathroom.

His brow quickly furrowed as he looked at it and then me. "Have you shown anyone else this?"

"Only Bella and Jasper, he's the guy who arrived with me; he drove me here."

"I assume that Carter sent this to you?"

"Yeah, so obviously whoever came in here and took the picture sent it to him and he just forwarded it to me to psych me out."

"Is this woman, Jane, on duty?"

I nodded my head in response as Bella shook hers back and forth against me.

"I'll get one of the other officers to bring her down to the station. In the meantime, I would suggest that you stay elsewhere and try to keep it low key because until we find Carter and whoever is working with him, you're both in imminent danger. Do you want police protection?"

I scoffed at the officer and shook my head angrily. "What fucking good is that going to do? I forked out a shit load of money on this security system and the guards and that bastard still got through! Besides, there were police details at all entrances to the building when this happened. If Carter still managed to get to us, granted by way of someone else, what makes you think getting protection now would stop him?"

"We can place you in a safe house for the night."

"Edward," Bella murmured quietly against me. "I don't want a safe house. Just get us a room somewhere. I'd rather be able to be with you and know we're alone than have to worry about someone over hearing everything we say or do."

"Ms. Swan, these houses are just that; completely safe. No one guards it, no devices are placed inside. It's simply just a home that only a select number of people know about. We can get you out there undetected."

"I'm starting to believe there's no such thing," I muttered. "We've already dealt with one of you since all of this started and he was dirty."

"You're referring to Crowley, right?"

"Yeah, so forgive us if we aren't so easy to convince," I told him as I tilted my head down to look at Bella. She was now gazing up at me, and the exhaustion and utter helplessness I saw broke my heart. Even without her declaration earlier about not being able to take anymore, I could literally see it in her eyes. The woman I loved was quickly reaching a breaking point which made it all the more imperative that I get her the hell out of Seattle, fuck…out of _Washington _for a while.

"I'll give you a moment to talk it over and decide what you want to do." Jenks left us after gathering the cameras and taps in the evidence bags.

As soon as he was gone I let go of Bella long enough to take my shit out of the office chair and place it on my desk; I'd fix it later. Once it was clear, I sat and patted my lap. The corner of her mouth lifted–I guess she found the gesture sweet or something–as she slowly climbed up in my lap clutching her knees against her chest and leaning her body against my torso, her head on my shoulder and touching my neck. Her wonderful scent wafted up into my nose as I closed my eyes, kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her body.

"The safe house isn't a horrible idea, B," I whispered, not wanting to be overheard. Although our conversation was nothing of importance to anyone, just knowing that we'd been spied on for however long irked the shit out of me.

"I know it's not, E, but I just don't trust anyone outside of you and our family. You and I have things to work out, and I don't want to impose on anybody."

"About the working things out…" I trailed off when Bella's head jerked up and nearly whacked me in the fucking nose again like the other night.

"We can't just let things go, Edward, not this time…" she started, her seriousness shining in her eyes. I brought my hand up to move hair out of her eyes and caressed her cheek sweetly.

"Shhh, that isn't what I was going to say, love. I completely agree that we can't let things go on like they are. I just…Bella, I've been thinking a lot, and I mentioned this earlier to Alice and Jasper out of anger; I think we should spend the holidays away…just you and me. We need to unwind before we both lose ourselves to this mess. You and I will be able to work everything out easier without the stress we're under here. Right now, our emotions are all over the place and like earlier, our nerves and stress boiled over in the form of anger. I think today has been long enough, baby."

"Where would we go? And when? Rose and Em's baby is due any day now, and I'll never forgive myself if I'm not here for that."

"Believe me I wouldn't make you miss that. Hell, he'll be my nephew too, in a way. That and both Emmett and Rose would rip my balls off and feed them to me," I joked as she smiled and arched a brow.

"They'd have to go through me first, handsome," she replied and kissed my jaw, which caused my pants to tighten a bit.

"I was thinking we could go for Christmas and New Year's Eve. Let me ask you this, if there was anywhere in the world you could go right now, where would it be?"

"It's kind of a tie between Paris and Rome, but that's way too expensive. What about New York?"

Dammit, if I hadn't taken so many days off already I'd have taken her to Paris or Rome in a heartbeat; maybe even both. That would definitely be something to look into for Valentine's Day or who knows, maybe even for a honeymoon or something after our baby was born. Of course, that's just me getting ahead of myself. I hadn't even asked her to marry me yet. I knew I would eventually, but I hadn't the slightest clue when as things were way too fucking crazy in our lives right now.

"I could probably manage a week and a half to New York, but that would be the last of my vacation days until January."

"Baby, I don't want it to look bad on you at the firm for taking so many days off," Bella softly told me as she trailed her nose up the side of my neck, ending with a feather light kiss on my ear lobe. "What if you get sick?"

"Then I'll take a _sick _day. You really must be tired." I laughed as I playfully tugged on a strand of her hair.

"Okay, so what are we doing about tonight, being that we can't really pin point what day we're going to leave yet?"

"Well," I sighed, placing my hand on her upper thigh. "What about staying with Charlie? You know we'd be safe there, and it would probably be a good thing for him because I know he misses you. It's been quite a while since we've gone there for the weekend."

"You and I haven't been there together since college. It would be really nice, actually, but there's one drawback," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"What's that?"

"We can't sleep together. He'll put your ass on the couch, and that's not cool with me."

I groaned loudly and threw my head against the back of the chair as she played with my hair. "Shit, you really think he'd do that?" Bella gave me her 'use common sense' look and I actually fucking whimpered. As I closed my eyes in frustration, I heard Bella gasp and knew she'd just had an idea. I then opened one eye and saw that she was grinning widely.

"What in the world are you smiling like that for?" I questioned, unable to stop myself from grinning back.

"Remember the family cabin out by the lake?"

"Are you sure Charlie hasn't sold it?"

If he hadn't, that cabin would be the perfect fucking place for us to go for the night. We'd be alone and out in the middle of nowhere. That and quite frankly, total inappropriate timing for my train of thought, but if Bella was feeling better than she did this morning, it would be fucking amazing to sleep–and more–in front of the fire.

"Trust me, baby, he'd never sell the cabin. He's used that cabin when he goes hunting for years now."

"One more question, does James know about the cabin? If so, there's no way in hell I'm risking that."

"No. No one outside of you and Billy know about it. I promise, E, I wouldn't have suggested it if James had known about it…and…is that what I think it is pressing into my ass?" she asked with a smile in her voice but complete bafflement on her face.

"Yes, I can't help it," I whined, craning my neck down and laying my head against her collarbone.

"We'll revisit this topic when we get to the cabin," she whispered into my ear before wiggling her ass on my lap and then standing. I shook my head at her and stood as I took hold of her hand and gently pulled her back to me, putting my lips at her ear. "Preferably by the fire," I told her then let go of her and walked out of the office, knowing full well that she'd definitely get what I was trying to tell her.

I searched the living room for Charlie and found him talking with Jasper and Emmett out on the balcony. I felt Bella come up behind me as she placed her hand between my shoulder blades. "That wasn't fair, Cullen," she muttered before I finally glanced over my shoulder at her and was surprised to find her much closer than I thought.

"I'm going to go out on the balcony and talk to Charlie about tonight. Are you staying inside?"

"I'll meet you out there in a minute; I need the bathroom." Bella quickly pressed her lips to mine, lingering for a moment. I watched her walk off and only after she'd disappeared behind the guest bathroom door did I turn back toward the balcony.

**BPOV**

Although our conversation in the office was short, I walked out of there feeling slightly relieved to have cleared up some of the tension between Edward and I. Now, the electricity that coursed through my body as I left the room was both frustrating and refreshing at the same time. He'd left me wanting him and not for a shoulder to lean on. I literally _wanted _him. It was as though he'd made all that happened today disappear with just a few looks, kisses, and words…simple as they may have been.

The idea of us possibly staying in Charlie's old cabin by the lake was more than appealing to me. I could remember the first time Charlie had taken Edward out to the cabin with us. It was deer season, and other than having Edward there with Emmett, Charlie and I, the frigid temperature of that winter was the most memorable part of it. Forks was known for the rain and cold, but that year had been pure hell as far as weather conditions went; it was brutal. Edward, Emmett, and Charlie had gone out hunting every morning, and on the last night there, I vividly remember sitting in the living room with them watching Edward strum lazily on his guitar, the fire blazing behind him. The image of him playing and looking inhumanly beautiful in front of the fire had fueled some of the most erotic and passionate dreams I'd ever had. Maybe tonight I would turn those dreams into a reality.

I sighed to myself as I walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. The moment I turned to close the door behind me, a gloved hand shot out and covered my mouth as I was pulled roughly against a body I would know from anywhere. I tried to scream but it was muffled by the hand. My body was the turned to face the mirror and that's when I met the all too familiar grey eyes of my worst fear.

How had he gotten in here unnoticed? Why hadn't anyone stopped him? And most importantly, what was he going to do to me?

My heart pounded in my ears as my knees buckled and my stomach instantly clenched with nausea. His free hand started low on my thigh and trailed up my torso, groping at me as he smiled evilly into the mirror. How had I ever loved this man?

"Didn't think I'd get to you, did you you fucking bitch?" he snarled, gripping me harder. "I guarantee Eddie sure as fuck didn't count on me getting in. Like the uniform?"

Tears leaked from my eyes as I struggled against him. He immediately grabbed hold of my arm with a painful grip, causing me to cry out again.

"Take this as a warning; I will never stop looking for you. The longer you continue living with and fucking that piece of shit, the more it pisses me off. You _will _be mine again, Isabella. I've got plans for you," he breathed hotly against my cheek, the smell of alcohol on his breath. "And you'll know what to do when the time comes. If you don't follow my rules, if you tell anybody, I'll fucking gut your precious Edward like a damn fish, and that's just the beginning of what I'll do to him. The biggest mistake he ever made was getting tangled up with you, a fucking whore. You can try and fucking figure this shit out, but I promise you, you have no idea how badly fucked you both are…"

I felt anger like I'd never known building in side of me.

"Oh, look at that!" James exclaimed, his eyes widening. "She's angry! Miss me, Bella?" he groaned as he thrust himself against my backside. "I sure as fuck miss you. This," he growled as he roughly cupped me between my legs, "this is _mine!" _

I pushed back the bile that threatened to erupt from my stomach. I felt dirty, violated, and feared now more than ever exactly what he was going to do. No one knew he was here. Edward thought I was using the bathroom, and the loft was full of police. Unless I could manage to pry his hand from my mouth and scream, there was literally nothing stopping him from seriously hurting me again.

I jerked my body around hoping to break free but he wouldn't budge. "Here's what you're going to do, bitch. I'm going to take my hand off of your mouth and open the door. You won't scream…you do and I'll break your fucking neck. You will let me walk out of here without a problem. I have a guy on a rooftop nearby with a gun trained on your precious Eddie…all he's waiting for is my call."

I bucked against him, screaming into his hand as tears gushed. I was hyperventilating and could hardly breathe as my stomach spasmed violently. He slowly began to move his hand as I quivered. Just when I started to back away from him, he grabbed hold of my hair and ripped me to him, pressing his disgusting mouth against mine. I refused to kiss him back and instead bit down hard on his bottom lip, drawing blood.

James released me and wiped at his mouth. He glanced at the blood that stained his fingertips and fucking grinned at me. "Love it when my bitch gets feisty."

I cowered between the shower and the toilet on the floor, clutching my knees to my chest and rocking myself back and forth. I'd never shaken as bad as I was now and it was taking everything in me to get my breathing under control. I didn't even try to stop the tears from falling. It was pointless to even try. When I looked up once more, he was gone and no matter how badly I needed to find Edward, I knew I couldn't trust my legs to move.

I could hear everyone milling about the loft, no one none the wiser about what had just occurred in the bathroom, or that I was even in here. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe, and for the life of me, I couldn't quit shaking. The things he'd said about Edward struck fear deep into my heart. James was sick and if he claimed that he would hurt Edward, I fully believed him.

**Okay this chapter was a bit shorter than the rest but the next chapter is a continuation.**

**Leave me some love! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Okay, so this will be the last update until after Christmas. We're going out of town and when I get back I'll start working on an update for both BE and my new fic Crash & Burn. **

**Please review and thank you all for sticking with me! The responses I get to this story are overwhelming!**

**Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 31

**EPOV**

"So you two are sure about staying in the cabin? I haven't been out there lately so I'm not positive on the cleanliness of the inside," Charlie explained as he, Emmett, and I stood out on the balcony.

"Well, she and I talked about all of the options, and the cabin just seems like the best place for us to go. Besides, if it's a little dirty, I _am _capable of cleaning up," I told him, raising a sarcastic brow and smirking.

"Still a smart ass…Guess that'll never change, huh?" Charlie quipped with a dry tone as he shook his head.

I then caught Emmett staring at me…fucking pouting. Any hardness left in my dick from the conversation with Bella earlier immediately diminished. "Dude, why the _hell _are you looking at me like that?"

"Can I come?"

"Ok, looking at me like that and talking about coming are not fucking cool, Em," I told him as it felt like my dick and balls were trying to crawl up _inside _my body.

"That's my cue to leave boys. Edward, do you know where Bells went?" Charlie asked as he opened the glass door.

"Yeah, she said she needed the bathroom, but that was nearly fifteen minutes ago, and she said she would meet us out here," I replied, glancing at my watch. "She probably got distracted. She may be in the bedroom packing up."

Charlie disappeared into the loft and Emmett looked at me scowling. "Way to embarrass me in front of my dad, dickfuck."

"It's not my fault you were acting like a pussy. The only reason you even asked to go to the cabin is so you don't have to listen to Rose."

"Ed, man, you have no fucking idea how bad the mood swings are! Half the time I feel like I need to fucking ask permission to go take a leak! Besides, it would be more protection for Bells."

"She's pregnant, Emmett. You're just going to have to deal with it. You don't have much longer anyway; the baby will be here before you know it. And it probably wouldn't hurt for you to back off of hounding the poor woman for sex."

Emmett's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. "Rose fucking talks to _you _about that shit?"

"What?" I asked, cringing at the thought of that even happening. "Hell no, but I know you."

"Touché," he muttered.

I sighed heavily and turned to head back inside. I needed to pack for the night.

When I walked in, the cops were still running about the loft, but it was starting to look more like our home as they carried their stuff out. Before I could step foot inside our bedroom, I heard a blood-curdling scream. My stomach instantly turned upside down as there was no mistaking that it was Bella.

"_EDWARD!"_ Charlie shouted loudly from the guest bathroom. I don't think my feet even touched the floor as I flew to the bathroom.I came to a sliding halt and braced myself with my hands against the doorframe. Charlie was standing against the wall looking down at the space between the toilet and the shower.

I quickly took the three steps over and crouched in front of Charlie, facing the far wall. There my angel sat, knees to her chest and her body visibly shaking. Her eyes were wide with fright and reddened, her cheeks wet with the moisture from tears that had yet to quit flowing from her eyes. What really caught my attention was the blood on her lip and chin. My heart plummeted, my palms became clammy and my heart filled with pure rage. My voice caught on the words I desperately didn't want to say but knew were true.

"Charlie, have the police seal all doors. Don't allow anyone in or out until every fucking person has been checked."

"Edward…"

"He did this, Charlie. Trust me. James is the only person that could put Bella in this condition."

"Are you saying that he's here?" Charlie exclaimed disbelievingly.

"I don't know how he did it, but yeah, I'm certain."

My eyes never left Bella as Charlie exited the bathroom in a frenzy. I reached out to touch her and saw the tremor in my hand as my other balled into a fist against my mouth. At the first touch of my fingers to her cheek, Bella began to jerk around, struggling to back further into the corner and frantically slapped at my hands. Despite the tears that welled up in my eyes, I fought them back and didn't give up. I moved closer to her until I had both hands firmly placed on either side of her face. She stared at me…completely petrified and shaken beyond anything I'd seen come from her before.

"Bella," I whispered as tenderly as I could, looking her in the eye. She attempted to jerk away from me, but the longer she stared at me, the more whatever fog she was in seemed to fade. I knew the moment she registered that it was me touching her because her face crumpled as a gut-wrenching sob broke forth, and she placed her hand over mine on her cheek. With a quivering chin, she breathed my name to which I tearfully nodded, swallowing down the lump in my throat.

"Come here, love," I struggled to speak as I took hold of one of her hands and gently tugged her. Instead of gradually crawling into my arms, Bella literally leapt on me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck and her legs held my waist in a vice grip. Her entire body was shaking, and I was at a loss as to what to do. I knew I needed to get her calm enough to tell me what happened, but beyond that I was lost. Would the cabin be safe enough? Were we safe anywhere? What could I possibly do to prevent that son of a bitch from getting to her now?

I sucked in a breath and hoisted myself to my feet with Bella still clinging to me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her as she buried her head atop her arms and against my cheek. As I carried her to our bedroom, I caught sight of Charlie, Emmett, Jasper, and even a few cops watching us with baited breaths.

"Give me a minute to calm her down so we can get to the bottom of this," I told them as I closed the door, leaving just a small crack in it.

Instead of taking a seat on the bed, I brought her into our master bathroom and placed her on the vanity. Her arms refused to let go so I rubbed her back and arms soothingly, whispering words of comfort and assuring her she was okay. I was gently tugged on her arms, hoping they'd loosen so she could look me in the eye. Bella finally relented after some time and brought her arms to wrap around her torso, almost as if she were hugging herself.

"Bella, sweetheart," I pleaded on a soft whisper. "Look at me, angel. Are you okay?"

Without meeting my eyes, she shook her head frantically and whimpered, hugging herself tighter.

"Talk to me, baby, please."

"I-I c-can't," she cried, finally looking at me, her eyes expressing her fears.

"Why not? Did he threaten you?" I questioned, trying to keep calm when I saw the flicker that told me I'd hit the nail on the head. Another gut feeling brought on another question. "Bella, did he threaten me?"

Her head once again shook frantically as it fell forward onto my shoulder, silent sobs wracking her body. I couldn't hold this against her. She'd been alone and vulnerable. Lord only knew what he'd said to her, but I completely understood what had gone through her mind, especially if he'd threatened her and then used me against her. I buried my hand in her hair and pressed my lips firmly against her temple before coaxing her head up and framing her face in my hands.

"Love, listen to me. James isn't going to touch you, or me. I'm so sorry that you went through this but I vow to you, he won't get this chance again. In order to make sure of that, I need you to tell the police what happened. Do you think you can do that? For me?"

"I'm scared, Edward," she weakly whispered.

"Of what, angel?

"I can't lose you," she voiced with more strength than I thought she possessed in her fragile state.

"You won't lose me, Bella. I swear that will _never _happen. I don't care what he does; he will never take me from you. Did…did he hurt you? Where'd the blood come from?"

"The blood isn't mine. He forced me to kiss him, and I bit him instead. It's his blood."

If I wasn't so concerned about her mental state, I would have totally fucking high-fived her.

"Will you please talk to the police, baby? We've got to get this figured out so we can take the bastard down."

She nodded after a moment of searching my eyes and then stretched her arms out to me, asking for a hug. I didn't hesitate and pulled her close, burying my hand in her hair once more. I couldn't help but notice that her movements were slow and almost skeptical, and her body incredibly tense.

"Can you just hold me for a minute? I-I need to be close to you, E."

My heart swelled with the knowledge that she was going to talk to the police despite how hard it would be on her, and more importantly because she had actually told me the basics of what happened rather than

keeping it to herself in an attempt to protect me.

_If I ever manage to get my hands on that scum again…_

"Hang on just one second," I told her as I walked over to the cabinets above the toilet and grabbed a washcloth. I wet it in the sink and then carefully scooped her up into my arms and took a seat on the toilet, holding her close to me. Her troubled yet beautiful brown eyes zeroed in on my lips then my eyes and back again before finally resting on her hands which lay against my chest, fidgeting with the collar of my shirt.

I gently brushed the wet portion of the cloth against her lip and chin, removing all traces of blood from her ivory skin. As I did so, Bella shuddered and slid her hand up my neck and into my hair. Once I set the cloth down on the vanity, I brought my finger to her chin and lifted her face to look at me.

"What is it, love?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," she murmured with a small smile as her eyes fluttered closed and her forehead fell against my lips.

Sometime later, after Bella told me she was ready; I took her hand in mine and led her out into the living room. I wasn't surprised to see that everyone was still here. She sat as close against my side as she could, clutching my hands in her own for strength while she told what happened. I saw both Emmett and Charlie tear up at one point while Jasper pretty much mirrored my thoughts and feelings…pure rage. The only reason I hadn't jumped up from my seat and gone after the son of a bitch was because my Bella needed me and I refused to abandon her. I just had to have faith that he would eventually fuck up and land at my doorstep where I could finish him off.

Now that we knew James had gotten in under the disguise of a cop, none of us were sure who to trust. They found out that he'd attacked an officer down on the second floor as they found the guy bound and gagged in a storage closet. After I told Charlie and Emmett of our plans to flee Seattle, I was surprised when they suggested Bella and I leave as soon as possible. That was also the first time Bella had left my side since the incident occurred three hours ago. Emmett had asked to talk to her alone and brought her with him onto the balcony, which is what left me in my current situation…alone with Charlie. Again.

I wasn't necessarily opposed to talking to Charlie, but I was afraid of what he had to say to me because had I have been in his shoes, I'd have knocked the fuck out of me for allowing these things to happen to his daughter.

"Edward, I know what you're thinking and you can stop it right there. No one knew that bastard was capable of something like this. Despite what's happened, you should be holding your head up high for all you've done. I have no doubt that you can protect my little girl, but as long as you dwell on self-loathing, you're going to be distracted. You need to be thinking with a clear head now more than ever."

"I know that, Charlie, but it's not that easy. In the back of my mind, I know it's not my fault, but with everything that happened today…things that could have so easily been avoided had I have remained by her side, it's hard not to take a hard look at myself. I thought the guards and the security system would be enough," I sighed, plopping back down on the couch and running a hand through my hair.

"Son, you can't stay glued to her twenty-four seven. That's no life for anybody and you don't want to smother each other. Trust me, you and Bells getting out of town is for the better. It would give the department enough time and space to get this shit figured out and that bastard caught. "

"Charlie, how are you so sure that we can even trust the department? Crowley was dirty, and then James waltzes unnoticed into our fucking loft dressed as one."

"That's different, Edward, and you know that. You were right there when Jenks got the call that the officer James had attacked was found. The guard you and Bells were suspicious of is being brought down to the station and they've already collected samples from the blood on the floor in the bathroom as evidence to place James here. Everything will work out; you just need to have a little faith."

I glanced out the window as Bella stepped into Emmett's arms for a hug and then hung my head.

"I hope you're right, Charlie. I hope you're right."

**EmPOV**

As far as I was concerned, James was now walking around with a big fucking target on his back. He was fucking smart; I had to give him that. Using Edward against Bells was probably the best he had because that was a sure fire way to get her to agree to whatever he'd planned. However, he probably hadn't counted on her having faith in us enough to tell us what happened. I personally didn't believe that he ever actually had a gunman with a target fixed on Edward, but Bells feared him just enough that she would believe any fucking thing he told her.

When Edward told Charlie and me about wanting to take Bells out of Seattle for a while, I whole heartedly agreed, but I caught the two second glance she'd given me and knew she was reluctant to go. With the feeling that I knew exactly why she was wary on it, I brought her outside with me. I half expected her to fight me on that considering she'd been literally glued to Edward's side, damn near riding his lap despite how bad that sounds.

"Bells, I want you to go with Edward," I told her softly but firm at the same time as I looked at her. She was facing the skyline and looking out, trying to distance herself from me; I could tell.

"Not until I've met my nephew," she whispered quietly. "I haven't been here for you and Rose like I should have been, Em."

"Do you honestly believe that with everything going on Rose and I would hold it against you if you missed the birth?"

"No, but _I _would, and so would Edward. We don't want to miss that, Emmett. Do you have any idea how badly I want a normal life? To be able to carry on a normal relationship with Edward? Go about my day to day life like everyone else? It'll never happen for me as long as that sick bastard is out there. Sure, we could get out of town, but I'd feel as though Edward and I are running away from it all."

"Don't call it running away, Bells. Edward is trying to give you what you need which is time away from all of the drama that follows you around here. You need to give yourself and the baby time to breathe and relax. He'll probably have my ass if he finds out I told you this shit, but Edward needs it just as much as you do. The man is close to losing it, Bells, and that is in no way your fault, so don't take my words out of context. Right now, everything keeps piling up and building. I think the argument you two had earlier today is proof of that."

"He told you," she whispered, shaking her head almost as if she were disappointed.

"No, he asked for my opinion on how he'd been acting so to speak; there's a difference. Bells, you both hit your breaking points, and unless you get out of town and away from all of this, it's only going to go downhill from here."

"Do you think we'll be able to get away and stay gone without him finding us, Em? If there's even the smallest chance of him finding us, it'll be all for nothing."

"Bells, Detective Ateara said that you would be covertly escorted to and from the airport. They even offered help to Edward arrange your flights on a privately owned plane. It's going to be okay, sis. Don't worry about me and Rose, really; we'll be just fine…as long as you're safe. And I'm not saying this 'cause I'm on anyone's side, but don't be too rough on Ed. He's going through just as much as you are and things will work themselves out. In fact, I'm willing to bet you two are going to come back home completely refreshed; like a new Edward and Bella."

I smiled in triumph when she let out a little giggle. "Em, I don't want to come back a new person. I just want to get back to the old me."

"Well, sis, if there's anyone that can help you find her, it would be Eddie."

"Quit calling him that, you big oaf. You know he hates that," she chastised me with a smile before stepping forward and hugging me.

"You never seemed to care when I called him that before. In fact, you used to laugh at it," I joked, squeezing her a bit.

When she winced and took in quick breath, I let go and looked her over skeptically. "It's okay, Em. I'm just a little sore. And the only reason I used to laugh was because it was fun watching him beat your ass over it."

"Yeah, but little did you two know that I was _letting _him beat my ass. If I'd actually put any effort into it, poor Eddie wouldn't have stood a chance," I boasted with a mischievous grin, which caused Bells to laugh once more.

"I've really missed you, Em," she whispered emotionally, bringing our laughter to a full stop.

_I won't cry. _

_I won't fucking cry._

_DAMN IT TO HELL! Bastard tears! I'm such a fucking girl!_

"I've missed you too, Bells," I quietly told her, pulling her back into a hug. "I'm sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have these past few weeks; hell, these past few years is more like it."

"You couldn't help that, Emmett. You're expecting your first child, and I wouldn't expect you to be anywhere else than home and work. And about before, you were away at college. You still made it here to see me, and you were Edward's biggest ally in getting me out of my situation. So you've nothing to be sorry for."

"That doesn't help the guilt I feel though, sis. I promise you I'm going to change that. I just thank God that you're okay. I know I haven't told you yet, and I'm sure you know without me having to tell you, but I'm really happy that you and Eddie quit being so damn stubborn," I began laughing as she pulled away from me and gave a hard jab to my arm.

"I told you to quit, Emmett; I'm not playing," she warned, arching a brow.

"Just tell me one thing…the poor guy _is _getting laid soon, right? I've had about enough of bitchy Edward over the past year or so." I could hardly hold in my fucking laughter as her eyes widened in disgust and her mouth dropped open with a gasp.

"I _cannot…_" she began before pummeling her fists into my back while I totally fell the hell apart.

"What in the world is going on out here?"

I turned my head to see Edward smiling widely as he stood beside Bells, hands in his pockets. She grimaced comically and held her palms up.

"Trust me; you're better off not knowing. Em, do me a favor and _never _bring that topic up with me again," Bells told me, faking a gag and walking back inside. Edward watched after her before looking at me quizzically.

I shook my head and waved my hand at him dismissively, telling him to let it go as we headed back inside. I immediately spotted Bells over by Charlie and was about to head over there when Edward stopped me with his hand on my arm.

"Did you manage to smooth everything over with her about us leaving?"

"Yeah, I think so. Listen, before y'all leave, do you think you could stop by and tell Rose goodbye? I don't want her to get hurt by not having the chance."

Ed nodded and smiled. "Do you really think Bella would have done that? She'll probably even have me bring her by Starbucks to say bye to Jake as well."

_Fuck that!_

I shivered as Edward laughed at me knowingly. "Dude, just tell her no! Saying goodbye to Jake isn't worth getting ogled."

"Yeah, right. If it were Rose, would you tell her no? Besides, Jake isn't that bad. He's actually pretty cool, and he cares about Bella. He wouldn't hesitate to take a bullet for her. That and he's perfectly clear on the fact that I'm straight as an arrow and with Bella. The last time he tried to hit on me, Bella told him off. Next time you see him, if it bothers you that bad, lay it all out there and tell him how it is." he suggested and I instantly looked away, knowing he had me.

I sighed then whimpered. "Man, why the hell did she have to make nice with that fucker?"

Edward grinned and then walked over to Bells and Charlie. I watched her eyes light up as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close while he shot the shit with Charlie, most probably in regard to when they were leaving. I took that time to call Rose. What I didn't fucking expect was the ass chewing I received before she hung up on my ass, her last words being that she was on her way.

**BPOV**

To try and explain how I was feeling now didn't seem possible. Edward's embrace and touch, where it was normally soothing for me, instead had me fighting to keep from fleeing the loft. I could still feel James' hands on me.

Groping.

Cupping.

Squeezing.

Tasting.

I felt dirty. Tainted. All I could think about, all I wanted was to stand under the scalding hot spray of a shower and burn all traces of him from my body. Though his touches had been over my clothes, it didn't lessen the feeling. And it wasn't that I was disgusted or afraid of being close to Edward; not even close. Until I was able to rid myself of these clothes and shower, I wouldn't feel right. I was with Edward now, and with James having violated me the way he had, in a sick sense I felt like I was betraying Edward. I knew my line of thinking was completely psychotic and untrue; Edward would never look at what happened as a betrayal. But the thing he _would _have a problem with is how I left out the gropes and grabs when telling my story to the police. It wasn't that I was withholding the information; I fully intended to call Jenks when I managed a moment alone and tell him then. However, when my mind went back over the events of today and the argument we'd had, I realized that keeping something like that, something that was traumatizing for me from Edward was the worst thing I could do. It wasn't going to make it any easier; in fact, it would only make it harder. I couldn't bring myself to vent at Edward about trusting or not trusting me, and I couldn't yell at him about keeping things from me if I was guilty of the same. That would make me a hypocrite and would do nothing to help our relationship. So, telling him was something that I would have to do; I just didn't want to do so in front of Emmett and Charlie.

I stood there with Edward's arms wrapped gently around my waist as he talked to Charlie. I'd zoned out the moment his arms enveloped me so I wasn't sure what they were talking about anymore, but I was aware of Edward squeezing his arms around me a few times in attempt to get my attention.

"Bella?" he questioned, craning his neck around to look me in the eye. His brow was furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, not wanting to explain anything to him that would give Emmett or Charlie any reason to stay longer. Edward frowned at me and let out a large sigh. Because of how well he could read me, he already knew there was something I wasn't telling him and it was obviously frustrating the hell out of him.

I raised my hand to bring his head down to me. "I don't want to talk about it right now, not while Em and Charlie are still here," I whispered, trying to ease his worries. So when he scowled at me and shook his head, it confused me.

I knew the look he was giving me and he was upset with me. Not necessarily pissed off, but he was mad nonetheless. As I felt emotion welling up inside, I hurriedly took in a breath, removed his arms from around me and rushed to the office. I contemplated locking the door behind me, but I didn't want to do anything that might anger him further. I understood that emotions and stress had run high today, but the strain on our relationship from today alone had finally reached the boiling point. I was so sick of the whiplash. What I _didn't _understand was why he'd gotten angry over what I'd said. I didn't say that I wasn't going to tell him, just that I didn't want to talk about it while Emmett and Charlie were here. And worst part was, I knew we were going to fight again when he came after me, so imagine my surprise when instead of Edward, Rose walked through the door of the office. Something about seeing Rose, a woman I knew would understand, brought me to my knees. Everything I'd been holding in came gushing out and I was helpless to stop it.

"Oh, Bella," Rose said softly as she came forwards and lowered to her knees beside me, pulling me into a hug best she could; the baby kind of took up a lot of room.

"I can't do this anymore, Rose," I cried, gripping onto her blouse.

"Can't do what exactly?"

"The stress, the drama…Edward," I answered quietly.

Rose took hold of my shoulders and slowly pulled back, eyes widened. "What do you mean when you say Edward?" she questioned, clearly worried about what I had said. "I thought you guys were fine? Bella, you love that man, and he loves you."

"Of course I do, and I _know _he loves me, but you don't understand. Today…Rose, it's been back and forth! One minute we're fighting, and the next, he's being so sweet and loving, and we're happy. Adding all of that to everything else that's going on, it makes it hard to breathe."

"Okay, I'm guessing the reason you ran in here is because something else happened with you two?"

"That's just it! I don't understand what happened! He noticed something was wrong with me as he was talking to Charlie and Emmett. When he asked, I told him that I didn't want to talk about it with Em and Charlie still here. He got angry at me, Rose. I was already tense enough from what it was that I needed to tell him, and then add to the fact that he was touching me, I couldn't take it anymore. That's why I bolted."

There was a long pause between us, until I realized what I'd just confessed to Rose. Her eyes became clouded with dread as she looked at me, her mouth opening and closing a few times. "Bella, why would his touch bother you?"

I took in a deep breath before shaking my head, a lone tear sliding down my cheek.

**RPOV**

Men could be complete fucking imbeciles sometimes. My heart broke for Bella as she poured her heart out to me and then told me everything that had happened. How that vile son of a bitch touched and grabbed at her; how he violated her. I could relate as I'd been through the same shit, only it hadn't stopped there, years ago. Bella didn't need to tell me why she couldn't talk about it in front of Charlie and Emmett. Hell, the fact that she wanted to talk to Edward about it only proved the girl had balls, crude as that sounds. Talking about something like that was never easy, and the way in which he'd reacted to what she'd said pissed me off.

Word to the wise; _never _piss off a pregnant woman; especially when they're in the middle of their eighth month.

I'd left Bella to talk with one of the officers while I quickly made my way to the living room where Edward stood still talking to Emmett and Charlie. When my man caught the look in my eyes, he quickly nudged Charlie and they disappeared, leaving me with Edward.

"Where's Bella?" he asked with conflict in his eyes. He turned his head and looked away, his jaw flexing as he did so.

"Talking to the cops about a few things she forgot. Mind explaining why the fuck she ran out of here and into the office to begin with?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow and giving him the bitch face.

"I don't need to explain shit to you, Rose, and what did she forget?"

"Outside…_NOW!"_ I bit out, glaring angrily at him. Edward dryly laughed and followed me outside. I'd gotten him good and pissed off.

We'd always butted heads. He thought I was a bitch, and I made sure to live up to it.

"Tell me why she ran out. Tell me why I found one of my best friends on her knees dissolved to fucking tears in your office…_alone. _Tell me why instead of being in there with her, you were bullshitting with Emmett and Charlie!"

I watched the guilt settle in as his chest heaved and nostrils flared with anger. He balled his hands into fists as he attempted to control himself.

"Don't you dare come out here and fucking bitch at me, Rose! This has been the shittiest day I've had in a long time, and I'm not going to stand and listen to you lecture me on something you know _nothing _about!"

"Oh really? Then why is it that I know what she's talking to the cops about, but you don't?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "She wouldn't tell me."

"That's bullshit. She didn't say she wouldn't tell you; just that she didn't want to talk about it in front of Emmett and Charlie. Did it ever cross your mind that there was a reason for that?"

"Oh, I'm sure there was, Rose. There's always a reason and most of the time, I never find out what that reason is. I was fucking frustrated, okay? She's so scared of talking to anybody about anything that she keeps everything fucking bottled up! Trying to get her to talk to me about things here lately is like pulling teeth! You know that I had to convince her to talk to the police today?"

"All right, Edward, here's the deal and you can hate me all you fucking want. I know you love her, I'm not going to dispute that fact, but you're expecting an awful lot from her. You may have her best interest at heart, and you may be there for her, but you're pushing her way too fucking hard. For one, I'm concerned about the baby because of the amount of stress she's under, and you aren't helping matters. Given everything she's been through, I think she's done very well. Do you have any idea at all how hard it was for her to profess her feelings to you? Did you ever stop to think that she keeps things inside to prevent hurting anybody else? No, because all you're focusing on is the fact that she isn't telling you every single detail. Then add the fact that she's pregnant on top of all of that…Bella reached her breaking point long ago, Edward, but you and everyone else have been so fucking focused on getting into her head that you completely missed it!"

Edward took a large step forward and towered over me angrily, projecting all of his hate on me.

"Don't. Fucking. Talk. To. Me. About. Breaking. Points," he hissed. "I knew she had reached that point! So have I, dammit! Why do you think I've been trying to get a trip lined up to take her the fuck out of here? I'm worried about the baby too! For you to sit there and make me out to be some kind of selfish, cold-hearted asshole fucking hurts, Rose. I'm used to you thinking I'm an ass, but really, to go that far? And for the record, I do know how hard it was for her to profess her feelings to me because it was just as nerve-wracking for me! I don't need you to tell me why she's doing this or that, Rose. I know that woman better than any of you ever will!"

"Just as nerve-wracking for you? Right…because you went into that conversation already knowing she was in love with you. Angela made sure you knew." I watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened in shock that I knew. Alice and I had pulled it out of Angela that night while Bella was in the bathroom.

Edward chuckled and grasped his head in his hands. "What the fuck do you want from me, Rose?"

"Me? I don't want anything from you. But let me tell you something, talking about how someone you despise and fear roughly touched you, violated you only hours ago isn't something you want to talk about in front of your father and brother! Wanting desperately to scream but not being able to, knowing that just outside there's a room full of people but they're none the wiser. Knowing that there's a gun trained on the only man in the world that makes you feel alive…Edward, you will never fucking understand what that does to a girl. How it fucks with her head. Instead of listening to her words, you took it as an attempt on her part to keep things from you. Judging from everything she told me about today, a trip can wait a day or two. I'm taking her home with Emmett and me. And don't you dare try to argue, because she already agreed. And honestly, she's too hurt to handle any more shit today. You both need a night to get your heads clear, and I would suggest that you stop pushing her to talk about everything. There's no one in this world that she trusts more than you, Edward. No one she loves more than you, and when she's ready, she'll talk to you. She always does…always has."

I didn't like how I was feeling. I thought going off on Edward's dumb ass would help with my anger, but instead, I actually felt bad for the douche bag. He was actually crying now and couldn't meet my eyes.

"Oh, God…Rose, h-he didn't…tell me he," he stuttered with a quiver as he wrapped his arm around his stomach. I knew what he was asking and sighed.

"No, Edward. He didn't rape her…not this time, but from how she tells it, if there hadn't been a room full of cops on the other side of the door, I have no doubt that he would have."

I turned and began to walk off, but Edward reached and placed his hand on my shoulder, vibrating against my skin from the tremors wracking through his body.

"Rose, I-I did try to go after Bella, but when I got to the door, I saw the two of you. I-I heard her say that she couldn't do this anymore. She'd told me that herself earlier, only there was one difference between how she told me, and what she said to you. I have to know…she's not thinking about ending us, is she?"

"Are you insane? Edward, you're Bella's dream. She may be stressed, and she might be hurt, but there's no way she'd ever do that."

"What can I do, Rose?"

"Edward, all Bella wants is a normal relationship with you. If there's anything else you want to know about, I suggest you go ask her before we leave. But don't you try talking her out of staying with us tonight. You both need a night to breathe."

"There is no breathing for me without her," he whispered, hanging his head as his shoulders began to shake.

_Fuck my life. _

Just as I was about to wrap my arms around him for comfort, Emmett and Jasper stepped outside, both nodding at me that they would take it from there. I quickly found Bella inside their bedroom, clutching what appeared to be one of Edward's dress shirts in her hands.

"Are you about ready to go?"

"Rose, I'm not sure about this. We haven't been apart since…" she began softly, pressing her nose against the red fabric.

"Exactly! Everything that's happened since then has only built up and created a huge bubble of unresolved tension between you and Edward. Bella, you both need to clear your heads before you even think about going away together. To leave upset with each other is going to cause more stress, not relieve it."

"But he's hurting. I can't just abandon him to deal with it on his own, Rosalie."

"For fuck's sake, Bella! It's just one night! It's not the end of the world, and no one is abandoning anyone! It's call a night apart. That's it!"

"You went off on him didn't you, Rose?" she questioned, narrowing her eyes at me. I leveled the same glare right back at her.

"You're damn right I did, and don't give me any shit about it either. You might think he hung the fucking moon, Bella, but he isn't perfect. He's made some mistakes, and I just did the honor of pointing them out."

"Jesus! Rose, he's doing the best he can! It was just another misunderstanding and…" she trailed off as she widened her eyes and brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, you told him, didn't you?"

I grew quiet and looked away, knowing that she fucking had me. I watched as she threw the shirt to the floor and ran to the bathroom where she upchucked.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but he pissed me off and you know how he and I butt heads…I just…dammit, I'm not going to apologize for this. He needed to know!" I spat as I turned to walk out.

"Yeah, he did need to know," she replied as she wiped her mouth and stood. "But _I _was going to tell him…I _should _have been the one to tell him. Now, thanks to you, he's going to think I was once again keeping something from him."

There was a tremor in her voice as she shook her head. I watched as she walked back toward the bed, and grabbed that red shirt from the floor before going over to the window seat. She had her back to me as she looked out the window, knees to her chest, shirt pressed against her heart. In the reflection of the glass, I could see the tears streaking down her face and it was then that I began to question whether I'd done the right thing by going off on the idiot outside.

**BPOV**

As I sat on the window seat, clutching Edward's red shirt against my chest, I was brought back to the night we'd given in to our feelings. Although it had only been about three weeks, it felt like ages ago. So much had happened since then. I knew, even then, that things were going to get a hell of a lot worse before they got better, but what I didn't count on was the strain it would put on mine and Edward's newfound relationship. It hurt so much to know that we were already going to spend a night apart just to cool off. I never thought that would happen with us. When we were friends, there were never any problems that arose because we talked to each other about everything. We'd even sworn just last night that we weren't going to stray away from talking, but with the events of today, that's what seems to have happened. I wanted to talk to him, tell him everything I'd neglected to tell the police, but because Rose went off and blabbed to him, he more than likely thought I was trying to keep it from him and wondering why I hadn't told him. I could literally kill her for putting me in that position. And I felt horrible to know that she had gone after him when he was vulnerable enough as it was.

I knew for a fact that the things Edward had kept from me was only to protect me and prevent me from becoming over-stressed. The problem was, the more stressed he got, the more stressed I became. Until we talked this all out and reached an understanding, it would continue to tear us apart and I couldn't let that happen. It was exactly what James was counting on, and truth be told, I couldn't lose Edward. Not now. I'd waited long enough to be with him, and now that I was and knew how happy we could be, the thought of losing all of that terrified me.

I continued to look unseeing out the window, tears slowly making their way down my cheeks as the air around me shifted and my heart started to race. His scent enveloped me before his body moved into view and slowly sat at the opposite end of the window. Edward sat silently for a while, unmoving as I stared out the window, afraid to meet his eyes. His breathing was choppy, showing that he was nervous and his emotions were strained, no doubt from Rose's lashing.

"I'd say I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't think it would be enough," he spoke, his voice hoarse and quivering with emotion. I could tell just from his tone that he'd been crying, and that broke my heart. Edward sounded utterly defeated. "I've hurt you more today than I ever thought... I never meant to…"

"Please stop," I pleaded; my voice cracking and barely above a whisper. I closed my eyes, willing the tears to stop. "I don't know what Rose said to you, but I don't need an apology."

"You deserve one, B. I was wrong, and to know you're in here upset and crying because of me…" Edward's tortured voice trailed off as I shook my head in frustration and finally brought myself to meet his eyes.

Big mistake.

I had no idea how I was going to manage leaving him tonight. He looked as though he could pass out at any moment. Edward was completely worn down, his eyes bloodshot and swollen from the emotional rollercoaster of today. His hands were fidgety in his lap and I knew that he was trying not to touch me. Fucking Rose.

"She had no right to tell you anything, it wasn't her place. Rose knew I wanted to tell you myself, Edward. You…I d-didn't want you to find out l-like that," I told him, my lip trembling as he gazed at me, tears falling down his cheeks. "You have to know that I wasn't hiding it from you. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I knew it would hurt you, and it made me sick every time I thought about it, but I swear, when I told you I didn't want to talk about it in front of Charlie and Emmett…"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as Edward sighed heavily and tentatively took hold of my hand, looking into my eyes with question. I gazed at him for a moment before setting the shirt down and climbing into his lap, fisting my hands in his shirt as he held me tight against him.

"I know, sweetheart," he whispered against the crown of my head. "I think we can agree there are things to work out, but above all, you know I love you, Bella."

"I know that, Edward; I love you too."

"As much as I don't want to be away from you tonight, Rose is right. We need to clear our heads. I don't want to hurt you anymore. She said a lot of things out there and she gave me quite a bit to mull over because she was right. And I swear to God, if you ever tell her I told you that…" he trailed off with a chuckle as I died laughing.

"Your secret's safe with me." I laughed. "But still, you didn't deserve that, Edward. We both have let all of this get the best of us, and once again, our friends are interfering. I don't like seeing this state that she's put you in."

"Bella, I'll be okay, but believe me, she didn't say anything I didn't need to hear. There are a lot of things that I've done and said that were unfair to you, B. I know you're tired of being pushed to talk by me and everyone else, but there's only one thing I want…no, _need _you to explain to me before we separate tonight."

"Please, E, don't make me go back there right now." I pleaded weakly but then thought twice as his expression softened.

"Baby, I'm not asking you to. It's not about that. You'll tell me on your own time; I won't push you into that. It's about earlier when you ran from me in the living room. I went after you, and I promise you, Bella, I wasn't eavesdropping, but I heard you tell Rose how you couldn't do this anymore. I would've understood, except you threw my name in there along with everything else and I don't know what to take from that. From where I stood, it almost sounded as if you…like you… Dammit, it felt like you were talking about putting a stop to me and you." Edward finished, his voice soft and weak as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back.

I brought my hand up to run through his hair and pulled him back down. "Oh, Edward…never. You completely misunderstood me. I could never do that to you, to us. It's just…I don't like the feeling I get in the pit of my stomach every time I need to talk to you or see that something is bothering you. You and I, we've never had this problem before and it's scaring me because…while you're closer than ever, you are also so far away. Most of the time, I'm not sure how to bring things up because I'm afraid of how you're going to react."

I stopped there as I saw him flinch and then his brow furrowed. It took a minute but I realized what he'd taken from that last statement.

"I know you'd never hurt me, Edward; that's not what I meant. It's just that you get angry and start talking like I'd been keeping it from you. And I know most of the time, you're doing what you think is in my best interest, but this whole deal about not telling me the small details, it's adding stress to me. I see you upset and stressed beyond what you're willing to tell me and that hurts. We're not talking about everything like we should be and usually do. This thing is tearing us apart and it feels like no matter what I do, I'm losing you and helpless to stop it."

"Bella," he breathed as he shifted me gently in his lap. "Do you honestly believe I'd ever let that happen? I understand what you're feeling, believe me, but I'm not going to let it get that far. That's why I'm getting us the hell out of here, away from all of this shit. We need time away. I'm worried about you and the baby, and to be honest, I'm worried about me too. We both need some time to not only relax, but to give ourselves a real chance to settle into a real relationship. Not that what we have isn't normal. I just mean without the stress and added pressure from everything else. We're so focused on what the other is going through that we're shutting each other out without realizing it. Like I said before, I never want to hurt you, baby, and I've been doing too much of that lately."

"Can we just agree that we're both in the wrong and move onto something else, please?" I asked, picking the red shirt back up and clutching it to me.

"Like what?"

"If we're spending tonight apart, will you do me a favor and wear this shirt for a while?" Edward's brow arched at me smugly. "I need to be able to feel close to you, and it's starting to smell more like me."

"How about a compromise?" he replied, smirking slightly.

"Compromise? How are we going to compromise that?" I questioned with a giggle.

"Why don't you take the shirt I'm wearing now, and I'll bring the red shirt with me since it smells like you? I need to feel close to you too."

"Edward, I'm sure you can smell me all over the bed sheets."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Yeah, that would be great…_if _I were staying here, but I'm not. I'm staying at mom and dad's with Charlie."

"Charlie? Why in the world is my dad staying at Carlisle and Esme's?"

"Well, you'll have Emmett for protection, plus Charlie knew I was sending Demetri with you, and was planning on calling Felix as well. Charlie told me that there was no way that he was going to leave me unprotected in case James got a wild hair up his ass and decided to come after me. When he offered to come with me, I accepted because I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I'm going to worry anyway, E," I murmured, fidgeting with a loose thread on the red shirt.

"Baby, I know it'll be hard and neither of us want to do it, but we need to clear our heads."

"I know. Edward, are you sure we can trust Demetri?"

"Felix wouldn't have referred him if we couldn't. That, but Charlie and Jenks both questioned him and he expressed worry about Jane and Alec, claiming that they always seemed as if they had an ulterior motive. He never said anything to us because he didn't have proof of it. Plus, from what they've learned about Jane and Alec so far, they seem most likely to be behind all the shit they found in here. Besides, there's no way in hell I would send him to protect you if I thought there was even the smallest chance he was involved."

Edward then stood and held his hand out, eyeing the red shirt in my clutches. I raised a brow at him.

"You know, I could always give you the shirt I'm wearing too, right?"

"Hey, you forget, I'm attached to my red shirt for the same reasons you are, now hand it over."

I sighed and tossed it to the bed as I stood up and wrapped my arms around myself. I could see Edward fidgeting again and I knew he wanted to touch me and would have usually already had his arms around me, so the awkwardness was quickly getting old.

"Why are you so afraid of touching me now, Edward?"

His head shot up and his eyes went wide as saucers as he looked at me. "Honestly, I didn't think you wanted me to, Bella. Today, that's part of why I asked what was wrong because you were unbelievably tense each time I touched you and you've never done that before. Quite the opposite, actually," he whispered.

"Was I not cuddled up in your lap ten seconds ago?" I replied shakily.

"I don't want to assume anything, Bella," he answered back just as quietly.

"Listen, what happened earlier, I'll admit, it really messed with my head and still is, but _nothing _will ever stop me from needing your touch, E. If anything, I need it more now than ever because I think that at this point, that may be the only thing that could help me get over the feel of h-him…" I choked, unable to finish my sentence as my chin began to quiver.

My eyes had lowered to the floor and within seconds, Edward was holding me tightly to him, his arm rubbing up and down my back soothingly. My arms went around him, fisting his shirt in my hands and holding on for dear life. We stayed like that a while until Rose called out from the front room that we needed to go soon. Edward craned his neck down to look at me, concern heavily etched in his expression.

"If you need anything, and I don't care what time it is, if you need anything at all, call me."

"I don't have a phone, remember? It broke."

"Well," he sighed as he looked down to his watch. "Okay, I'll go get you a new phone and drop it by Em's before I head over to mom and dad's. Problem solved."

"Edward, you are not spending four hundred dollars buying me a new phone. If I need you, I'll use Emmett or Rose's phone," I told him with a scowl.

"Alright, look here woman, it doesn't matter if I buy it or you buy it, point is that you're going to need a phone regardless. I'm your boyfriend so I'm allowed to spoil you. We've talked about this already, remember?" He warned, arching a brow as if he dared me to argue.

"Fine. Are you sure we're doing the right thing? What if the nightmares come back?" I asked, really not wanting to go with Rose. Actually, scared would be a better word.

"Then you call me, baby. If you need me, I'll be there faster than you can blink."

"Is it okay to still text you?"

_Why was I all of sudden so insecure about whether he was okay with me talking to him tonight? _

"Are you kidding me? You'll probably be begging me to quit blowing up your phone by the end of the night," he whispered adorably, smirking at me.

"You never did know when to shut up," I quipped, watching as his eyes widened.

"Well be ready, love, because I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight," he smiled, holding me closer to him.

"Oh for the love of God, it's just _one night!"_ Rose shouted, barging into the room.

"Rose, back the _fuck _off! I'm only doing this to make you happy, now I'll be out there in just a second," I snapped as she glared at me and walked off.

"Bella, she's just trying to help us out, baby. Don't be too harsh on her, okay? And on the bright side, I know you've missed spending time with Emmett. Now's your chance."

"Okay, okay…I'll try to be nice," I grumbled. "Now go strip that shirt off so I can throw it in my bag."

"Do you have everything else packed up?"

"I think so. Oh wait, no! I forgot to grab my meds. I'll be right back."

I hurried out of the room, glad to have found something I'd forgotten because the last thing I needed before I left was to see Edward stripping his clothes off. When I returned back to the room, he'd already packed the shirt in my bag and was standing beside the bed. He looked so forlorn and lost, not even having realized I'd walked back in.

"Hey, what's with the face?" I asked softly, walking up to him and lifting his chin.

"Nothing for you to worry about right now, baby. Just my usual self-loathing and I guess I'm just pouting. You all set to go?"

"There's just one more thing," I told him nearly inaudibly.

"What's that?" he asked hoarsely.

"Kiss me," I told him brokenly. I don't know why I had gotten so emotional. Maybe it was because I'd gone too long without feeling his lips on mine, maybe it was because I wanted to erase remaining traces of James left on me, or maybe it was just my pregnancy hormones getting the better of me.

Whatever it was seemed to stir up something in him because he looked at me fiercely and lovingly before gently bringing his lips down on mine. I whimpered and buried my hand in his hair, anchoring him to me, afraid to let go. Edward's hold tightened around me and his tongue slid across my bottom lip before I opened my mouth to him.

A few moments later, we slowly pulled apart, panting against each other. "Have Emmett or Rose call me when you make it there, and I'll see you later to drop off your phone okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Edward," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, baby," he replied, giving me one more lingering kiss before taking hold of my bag and carrying it out into the living room. He handed it off to Emmett and then turned to Demetri.

"If you see anything out of the ordinary, call me, understand?"

Demetri nodded and then nodded to me as well. Rose went down to the car and Emmett waited by the door for me as both Charlie and Edward hugged me firmly one last time.

Even though it was only for a night, walking away from him, knowing that I wouldn't be in his arms when I fell asleep tonight was one of the hardest things I'd ever had to do. Everything I felt was reflected in his eyes.

I just hoped that the night would be better than the day had been because I wasn't sure if either of us could handle anything else going wrong.

**A/N: After receiving a rather nasty review from someone who rathered remain anonymous, I've come back to add an author's note. Apparently, some feel that the angst is never going to end, is becoming too much, and a HEA will never be reached. **

**In a story such as this that deals with a criminal such as James and such extensive physical abuse, angst is inevitable. It isn't something that can be resolved overnight. It takes time. And not only that, each day in this story normally spans two or three chapters EACH. I have complete confidence in the storyline, and there will be a HEA that is WAY longer than TWO CHAPTERS, that I can assure you! James WILL be caught sooner than some may think. That and there are still a good twenty or thirty chapters to go! **

**If the angst is too much, then don't read it! For those that are enjoying and dedicated to the story, I am sorry, this is NOT directed at you. **

**I'm just tired of getting responses from people trying to tell me how the story should go and at what pace. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Finally! Whew, Christmas really set me back, but I'm getting back on track! **

**I want to take the time to thank all of you who reviewed and sent messages supporting the story after that nasty anonymous review was left last chapter. It meant so much to me and I'm glad to know that you all are still enjoying it. **

**Like I said before, if you don't like it, don't read it. There is way too much negativity going around regarding nasty reviews and such being left on various stories and I honestly wish we could all put a stop to it. **

**Also, if you don't know already, I just started posting another fic, Crash & Burn. Check it out! **

**See you at the bottom!**

**EPOV**

Empty.

That's the only word I could use to describe how I felt the moment she walked out that door. The look in her eyes broke my heart and despite how much it would kill me to be away from her tonight, it had to happen. After Rose tore me a new asshole and Bella broke down, telling me how she felt, I knew that until I cleared my head and made some changes, I would continue to hurt her. It was a huge wake up call and, although I wanted to lash out in response to Rose, I couldn't because she'd been right in everything she'd said. And for Emmett to have told me the same thing in so many words just solidified the fact that I'd let all the stress consume me and affect everything around me.

Hearing Bella tell me that she didn't like the feeling she got in her gut every time she needed to talk to me struck me to the core. Never in all the years I'd known her had she ever been afraid to talk to me about something, except for what happened between her and James for those three weeks. And in a way, it pissed me off that Rose had gone off and told me what happened in the bathroom, knowing that Bella was planning on telling me. However, knowing what I did now about the stress Bella was under, I was glad that Rose did because it saved Bella from having to go through that again. I didn't know all the details, but the things I did know about were bad enough. Just knowing that my angel had gone through that while I was just outside none the wiser really fucked with my head. Thank God she was okay, but for her to have been violated like that had me doubting myself more than I ever had before.

As I stood by the front door, minutes after she left, I slowly came to realize that getting away for a few days wasn't going to be enough; not by a long shot. As soon as I was done here, and before I went to get her a new phone, I was going to stop by my work office and talk to Hank Cromwell, one of the senior partners at the firm. He was the only one who could give me a yes or no to what I needed to ask for. Until I had his answer, I wouldn't be able to plan anything. And obviously, our original plans of staying in Charlie's cabin were out because it was possible that James had overheard us being that he was in the loft at the time, at least we had to assume he was. None of us guys were willing to risk him getting his fucking grimy hands on her again.

I startled out of my thoughts by the touch of someone's hand coming down on my shoulder. I quickly glanced over my shoulder to see Charlie looking at me sympathetically.

"Son, she'll be all right. Emmett's got her, and if they need us, we're just a call away. Why don't you go sit down for a bit and take a minute, okay?"

"I wish I could, Charlie, but I can't. There are things I've got to do."

"Edward, you're going to run yourself ragged, son. What is there that you've got to do that's so important you can't take twenty minutes to breathe?" he questioned sternly as he came to stand in front of me.

"Look, since the cabin is out, the only option is to get the hell out of here. I have a few ideas but I need to run them by the guys at the firm before I can plan anything. That and I told Bella that I'd go by and drop off a new phone for her since hers broke this morning. After that, I'll meet you back at mom's and dad's, and I swear I'll let you restrict me to bed rest if you want to, okay?"

"These hot shots you work with, they stay at the office this late?"

His question caught me off guard and when I looked down at my watch, I groaned, seeing that it was already seven thirty in the evening.

"Shit." I sighed under my breath. "No, they usually don't. If I can't catch them there, I'll give them a call. But I _have _to get her a phone…I won't sleep until I do."

"Okay, that's fine, but don't you dare think that I'm going to let you go off on your own. Right now, you're in just as much danger as she is. I'll be going with you."

"Thanks, Chief," I replied with a smirk as he shook my shoulder a bit and began to turn away, but stopped midway through it.

"You know, you could always call the office rather than wasting the gas it takes to get there." He freaking winked and then walked away.

Nearly half of the officers that were here before had left already, but thankfully Jenks was still around. I needed to ask him questions about what they'd found since James' attack on Bella. I just hoped he wouldn't delve into whatever she had told him while Rose was biting my head off.

But first, I needed to call the office because let's face it, gas was fucking expensive nowadays. I walked over to the couch and pulled out my phone, dialing Hank Cromwell's number.

"Cromwell," he stated in his gritty, southern accent.

"Hank, its Edward. Listen; are you by any chance at the office?"

"Actually, I'm headed out. What's going on?"

"Some things have come up today that I'd rather not discuss over the phone. I was hoping to meet with you. Do you think you might have time?"

"Can this wait until tomorrow?" he questioned right as Jenks came into my line of sight. He was holding his pad that he'd been taking notes on as he looked at me, letting me know that he needed to speak with me. I gestured for him to give me a moment before turning my attention back to the phone.

"Unfortunately sir, it can't."

"Okay, I think I can spare about thirty minutes. Why don't you meet me at my house in an hour? I'd wait for you here, but my old lady's cooking dinner and she'll have my ass if I'm not there."

"Sir, I don't want to intrude if your wife is making dinner," I explained, feeling horrible about giving such short notice.

"Cullen, don't be ridiculous. I know you wouldn't have asked to meet if this wasn't urgent. I'll see you in an hour."

With that said, the line went dead and I rubbed my hands roughly over my face before looking back at Jenks.

"I know it's been a hell of a day for you, but I thought I'd give you a quick rundown on what information we've gathered since the incident earlier today. I'm not really supposed to share all of this with you, but in this situation, its best you be up to speed on everything," he explained, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.

"Have they found him?" I ground out, praying to God that they had.

"I wish I could say we have, but I can't. As you know, they located the officer that Carter took down, but about thirty minutes ago, one of the guys working security around the entrances found the uniform Carter used abandoned near a dumpster in the alley."

"If he was in charge of guarding the doors, what the fuck was he doing in the alley? See, this is why I can't trust any of you! For all I know, one of your guys ditched his post and that's how James got in!"

"I can assure you that when one of the men leaves their post, there is _always _another officer to cover it. They work in pairs, Cullen. And if you want to point fingers, what about how one of your guards was working with James? Actually, make that _two _of your guards," he shot back, smugness in his tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him in response to his ending statement. "What are you talking about? Jane and Alec were brought in for questioning. Are you telling me that they already ratted him out?"

"Believe me, I wish that were the case, but no. They aren't saying a word. However, we confiscated their phones and found an alarming number of calls made to a number that keeps coming up as unknown, not to mention the same photo which you showed me earlier in your office of Ms. Swan. That and after looking at the surveillance videos from this building, it appears that Alec let Carter in through the back entrance. Another thing to note is that Carter's hair color has changed. It's either black or brown, we couldn't tell from the video. If you can, ask Ms. Swan if she remembers that, and then let me know so we can jot it down in our notes. In order to catch this guy, we need to stay on top of everything."

My back instantly went ramrod straight and I closed my eyes as the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The blood in my veins ran cold as it pumped furiously through my body and I was overcome with the need to ram my fucking fist through something. How could I have let that happen? I'd let that bitch and her brother into my home; I'd put them in charge of protecting my Bella and instead of guarding her, they'd offered her up to that dick on a silver platter.

"Jenks," I choked out, "please, tell me that they're being held at the station. Tell me they won't be let go."

"We have proof they were involved with Carter, so until they talk, they aren't going anywhere. I know this is none of my business, but I would–if you have the means to do so– recommend finding a new place to live. It's not entirely crazy to assume that Carter has more than just Jane and Alec working for him. We have people that I can refer you to who can help you find a new place under the radar."

"I may need to take you up on that. We had already begun searching for a new place before this happened, but today just solidified that. I'm not even sure we'll come back here. How much longer until I can leave? I've got a few things I need to do before I turn in tonight, and I'm running out of time."

"Is it possible for Chief Swan to stay in your absence? We've got another hour or so before we can completely wrap things up. Forensics are still gathering evidence and searching, and the guys outside are trying to get security figured out."

I stood, scratching at the back of my head in frustration. I knew they were just doing their jobs, but dammit, I wanted them the _fuck _out of here so I could leave. Charlie, obviously having overheard his name, came up beside me and looked at me in question.

"I need to go meet with my boss, but Jenks said they won't be leaving for another hour and they need one of us here. Do you think its okay for me to go meet with him and then you can come with me to get her phone?"

"Cullen, if you're worried about protection, I can send one of the officers with you," Jenks interjected, catching on to what I'd left out. I fucking hate cops. Did I ever mention that part?

"I'm not; _he is_," I answered, chucking my thumb over at Charlie with a raised brow. Charlie's face tightened in disappoint as he shook his head at me.

"Why don't I call Bells and run what you just said by her…" he threatened as I glared back. "That's what I thought. Jenks, if you don't mind, can you maybe go with him, give his boss the run down of what all's going on? I'm sure I can hold down the fort for a while here."

Jenks looked at me skeptically as I rolled my eyes and fell back against the couch. "Sure. When did you want to leave?"

"I guess now's as good a time as any. Charlie, do you have a diaper bag and allergy list ready for Jenks? I'm not sure we'll make it without it."

Before I could blink, a hard slap had landed against the back of my head and as I winced, grabbing at it, Charlie frowned at me. "Quit being an ass, Edward. I'm doing what Bells would want and if she isn't here to kick your ass, I'll gladly do it for her. Now suck it up dammit. It's okay to admit that you need protection right now. That's not saying you aren't capable of taking him on, but I'm not willing to sacrifice you. If something happens to you, we'll lose Bella, and I'm not okay with that."

"Charlie, I was fucking joking, okay?" I argued bitterly as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out as both Jenks and Charlie watched me intensely. It was a text from Emmett's phone, only it wasn't Emmett.

**Made it to Em's. He's already planned out a night full of board games. Miss you :( -B**

I smiled to myself because I knew that if Emmett was planning on playing board games, Bella was going to have a full night of cheating her way out of them to get to bed at a decent hour. Emmett had always been too much of a dumbass to realize money was being stolen from the bank in Monopoly. Charlie and Jenks were still watching me intensely.

"Good God! It's from Bella, okay? She made it to Emmett's." Both of them blushed, cleared their throats and turned their backs.

**Okay, baby. Sorry about u being roped into games with Emmett LOL. At least you're having fun. I have Jenks and Charlie hovering over me, watching my every move FML. Miss you too. Love you**! -E

As I waited to see if she'd reply, I heard Charlie's phone ring and watched as he walked a few feet away from me.

"No, I'm not going to do that! Why? _Why? _He's being a cranky little shit and he needs protection just as much as you do! Bells, I'm…Emmett, put her back on the phone!"

I couldn't contain my laughter. I honestly hadn't meant to start anything but it made me smile nonetheless; my Bella was definitely back. I quickly picked my phone up as Charlie burned holes through me with his eyes.

**You are fucking amazing, you know that**? **I had no idea his face could turn that color. Think I should tell him purple isn't a good look for him? –E**

**Not if you value your life. LOL Giving the phone back to Em now. I love you too. –B**

"Think you're cute, don't you? Getting Bells to do your bidding for you, smart move; I swear, you and Emmett _could _pass for brothers," Charlie firmly told me as he looked for Jenks, his hands on his hips.

"Me and Emmett? What the hell does that mean?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough. Just be glad that I like you, otherwise you'd be spending the night in a jail cell for protection after the whole face turning colors comment."

I loudly swallowed with widened eyes as he once again winked at me and went to meet Jenks over in the kitchen. I laughed deeply, throwing my head against the back of the couch. That fucker saw the texts. I was screwed and I just knew that Bella was going to have a field day with this one when I told her about it later tonight.

**BPOV**

"So what do you wanna do tonight, Bells?" Emmett asked excitedly from the front seat of his truck. I'd been made to ride with him instead of Rosalie because he feared that something would happen if James happened to see Rosalie and I leave alone.

"It really doesn't matter, Em. I'm not sure I'll be any fun."

"Sis, this'll be good for both of you. Besides, it means I get some time with you and you know what that means," he answered, grinning wickedly at me.

"No, what does that mean?" I laughed, finding humor in his exuberance.

"You and me, board games. And you know what else? I ordered a pizza tonight for me and you. Rosie doesn't know, but she'll get over it."

"Yeah, she'll get over it if I say _I _ordered it, right?"

"Please, Bells," he pleaded comically and I couldn't help but smile and go along with him. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be _as _hard as I originally thought.

"Okay, I'll go along with it, but only on one condition." I countered, arching a brow at him.

"Oh fuck, no stipulations, Bells. I get enough of that shit from Rosie," he whined animatedly.

"Knock it off, Emmett. It's not that big of a stipulation. Edward said he would bring by a new phone for me later, and I know if Rose catches wind of it or answers that door, she won't let him speak to me. Don't get me wrong; I love Rose, you know that, but she's being a bitch about this whole thing. She may have my best interest at heart, but she's hurting Edward and treating him like he's the enemy. He doesn't deserve that. All I'm asking is that you distract her long enough for me to have a moment alone with him. He'll only be here for a minute."

"Shit, Bells, I'm sorry for Rosie having butted in. But, there were things that needed to be said and Edward needed to hear them. Don't think I'm against him because I swear I'm not; you two just need to cool off for a night, and Rosie did what she could to ensure that would happen. I'll distract her as long as I can; just don't be too rough on her. She's loves you as much as the rest of us."

"Did she tell you…?"

"No, she didn't. She did mention that she overstepped and told Edward some stuff that she shouldn't have, and I won't lie to you; I did ask her, but she wouldn't tell me. Rosie said if you wanted me to know, she'd leave it to you to tell me," he answered softly as our eyes met at a stoplight. I could see the hope in his eyes, but there was no way I could do what he wanted. Regardless of how much I loved my brother, there was no way I was could talk to him about what had happened back at the loft, especially when I hadn't even told Edward yet.

I sighed and shook my head, looking away.

I hated this business of not having a phone. Sure, I could always use Emmett's but it wasn't the same. I guess the only good thing to come from me not having a working phone at the moment would be the fact that I was incapable of driving Edward crazy with texts. Although, according to him, he'd be the one blowing _my_ phone up given he actually went and got me one. I didn't doubt him, but _a lot _had happened today and if he ran out of time or simply collapsed from sheer exhaustion, it wouldn't surprise me. Besides, I didn't really agree with him paying for the phone to begin with; it was my dumbass that dropped the first one, not him.

"Hey, you want me to go by Starbucks before we head home?" Emmett questioned, and I knew he was only offering in attempt to brighten my mood; there's no way he was going because he actually wanted coffee as Jake made sure of that.

I snickered as I looked back on the day Emmett met Jake.

"What's so funny about asking if you want Starbucks?"

"Itching to see Jake, are ya?"

I cut my eyes to him and fell apart in response to the hysterical expression upon his face. "I swear, you and Edward are assholes! Will I ever live that down?"

"Nope, sorry. And yes I would love some coffee, but call Rose first so she doesn't worry when we aren't right behind her."

Emmett nodded at me before stealing a second glance and rolling his eyes, obviously still miffed with my comment. Oh, if only Edward had been here. We would have had so much fun with that. I watched as Emmett talked to Rose then sighed heavily as he got off the phone.

"I hate it when she does that!" He growled in frustration. "As much as I'd love to see Edward get his ass handed to him for all the shit he's given me, promise me you won't drive him nuts with the mood swings like Rosie does me."

"I'm sure I'll have the mood swings, Em. In fact, they've already started, but I'm going to try my hardest not to drive Edward to the brink of drinking." I laughed, finding it funny that my brother was pleading Edward's case.

"Is that part of why you guys fought today?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure it was a large part of it because my emotions have been all over the place, but the stress and the secrecy around petty stuff was the biggest contributing factor. Why? What did Rose do?"

I asked him not only because I wanted to be there for him, but also because it took the heat off of me for once.

"She just…she chews my ass out anytime I go anywhere without her, claiming that I can't stand to be around her. Yet, when I _am _home and _am_ trying to spend time with her, she goes fucking ape shit on me, screaming that she wishes I would just get out and leave her the fuck alone. I'm telling you, Bells, this baby can't come fast enough because I'm not sure how much more of this abuse I can take. Most of the time, I feel like nothing more than a damn thorn in her side."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed as his eyes widened; my outburst had obviously taken him by surprise. "Emmett, I'm going to be straight with you, okay? Rose has talked to me a little about stuff, but I've also seen it first hand. I know you have _needs,_" I told him, cringing as I did so; to talk of that with my _brother_ sucked, "but those needs are going to have to take a backseat. When you say that you're trying to spend time with her, it usually means you're trying to get some and you're going to have to understand that she is miserably pregnant right now. Rose probably feels like that's all you want from her, and the mood swings, you're just going to have to ignore them. She can't help it; her hormones are all out of whack. I know it's hard, and I'm sure the mood swings added to her natural aggressiveness can be very trying, but she's nearly finished. When the baby's born, she'll return to her old self eventually, but you're going to have to be there for her."

"Who's side are you on?" he ground out as he glared at me.

"I'm not necessarily on anyone's side, Em. Be honest, when was the last time you rubbed her feet, her back, or hell, even held her without the ulterior motive of maybe getting some?"

"Dude, you know, you and Edward make it seem like all I think about is getting laid!" he argued defensively, to which I raised a brow at him and smirked knowingly. "Fine, I think about it all fucking day, but can you blame me? Bells, we literally went from extremely active to _nothing. _It's like pulling teeth just trying to get a kiss out of her nowadays. And in my defense, I _have _tried to hold her and kiss without an ulterior motive, but she pushed me away like I was repulsive."

"Then you know what you need to do, right?"

"Uh, if I knew, don't you think I would've done it already, genius?" he mumbled.

"Don't you dare cock an attitude with me, Emmett. You opened this can of worms. And no, I can't blame you for having a hard time adjusting; I would too if I was cut off suddenly, but whatever happened to wining and dining…romancing her just for the sake of doing so?"

"Romance her? You think I need to…wait a fucking minute, did you just imply that you and Edward have already done the nasty?" he questioned, narrowing his eyes at me and tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Slow your roll, Em, sheesh! No, I _didn't _imply anything; I was simply saying I understood, and even if we _had _done it, I wouldn't tell your ass. Besides, what would you do? Threaten him after you made it clear how happy you are that we got together? See, you're bitching about Rose and her mood swings, well here's my problem. Everyone sticking their damn nose in our business. I don't see why it's so fucking important and why you all feel as though you have a _right _to know all the details of Edward and I's relationship."

"Bells, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't see it that way. I don't mean to be intrusive, I just worry about you and Eddie, not that I don't think you'll make it…believe me, out of all of us, you and Eddie have the best chance of making it. I don't want to see either of you getting hurt in this process of dealing with James, and right now, emotions are running high and I just feel the need to make sure everything with you guys is going okay. Jasper filled me in on the whole showdown between Alice and Edward, and I promise you, I'm not going to go that far. The little devil pixie is getting involved for different reasons than I."

My eyes widened and my heart faltered, hoping to God that he wouldn't elaborate. I held my hand, palm out, to stop him in his tracks, just in case. "Don't tell me! I want to hear it from Edward. Fighting with Alice is harder for him than you guys might think."

"All right, sis, I'm seriously starting to feel like I need to change my tampon after this emotional girl talk we just had, so after we get our drinks, do you mind if we talk sports or some shit? You and Eddie have a knack for turning me into a blubbering girl."

I buried my face in my hands, laughing at the way his freaking mind worked. When he pulled up to the drive thru in Starbucks, I instantly spotted Jake's red rabbit in the parking lot and grinned to myself.

"Well get ready, princess," I teased as he looked at me in confusion. I grinned widely at him and right as he realized what I was smiling about, he mumbled.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Welcome to Starbucks, would you like to try a wonderful Peppermint Mocha tonight?" Jake questioned animatedly through the speaker.

Seeing as Emmett wasn't speaking, I did it for him. "Hey bitch! I brought someone special to see you today!"

"Well, it's about damn time you came back, and do tell, who'd you bring me?"

"Trust me, you'll be pleased." I smiled as Emmett swatted at my arm, as his eyes held a warning. "You know my order, only now its decaf. You also know Rose's, right?"

"Honey, I gotch your whole damn crew's order memorized. Everybody's except for that fine ass brother of yours."

"K, Jake, hold on really quick," I told him as I narrowed my eyes back at Emmett. "What do you want?"

"Bl…"

"Emmett, you gots a damn voice…use it! I won't bite…hard," Jake said through the speaker as Emmett turned a strange shade of green. I glanced behind us to see that a line was forming.

"Pull up to the window, Em. We'll give him your order there because we're backing up the line."

"That shit wasn't right, Bells," he whined as his moved the truck up to the window. "Can I just hit him once? Please?" he stage whispered.

"Why the hell are you whispering?" I laughed as Jake poked his head out and smiled flirtatiously at Emmett.

"Because he's talking shit and don't wanna be heard. Its a'ight, I got you, baby…now tell Jake what it is you want?"

Oh my freaking God! Jake was laying it on thick. His perfectly glossed lips were curved upward into a smile while he literally undressed Emmett with his eyes. Even from where I sat I could see the multiple shades of red coloring Emmett's face. He opened his mouth and tried to order a few times, but failed miserably. I suddenly realized that I could still bring Edward into it and picked up Emmett's phone from the cup holder. I quickly opened the camera and started recording.

"Bella, something wrong with him?" Jake asked, cocking a well plucked, half drawn on eyebrow at me.

"Is something wrong with _me?_" Emmett bellowed. I landed a firm elbow to his ribcage and scowled at him.

"He'll take a large coffee, Jake. That's all. And don't mind him; he's a little moody today."

"_He's _moody? Shit, if anything I should be the moody one since his dumbass don't know how to call a dude back."

"Listen here, you gangster glitter fairy, I'm not fucking interested!"

Oh, this was just pure gold! I couldn't hold it in anymore and completely lost my composure, but made sure to keep the phone steady so that it caught the full thing.

"Yeah, that's what she said, bitch. You keep running that big ass mouth of yours and I'll be happy to show your ass just how gangster this bitch can be," Jake shot back with attitude as Emmett tossed a twenty dollar bill in his face.

"Keep the fucking change!" Emmett roared before turning back to look at me. "What are you doing? What the fuck are you doing? Oh fuck no; you're talking to Eddie's evil ass, aren't you? Dammit, Bells…" he whined as turned to phone, aiming the camera at myself.

"Watch this," I whispered with a wink before turning it back to the two bickering imbeciles. "Emmett, its Edward, not Eddie. And Jake," I called out as he opened the window to hand us the drinks. "I apologize for Emmett. He lost your number and is just too embarrassed to ask for it back. Do you think you can jot it down on a napkin or something?"

"Why didn't your bitch ass give it to him?" he asked as I shrunk back against the seat a bit under Emmett's murderous glare.

"Because I told him he was going to have to work for it and that if he wanted it, it was up to you to give it to him."

"Apparently, by working for it, he thinks giving me a sizeable tip on a drive thru order is going to earn him brownie points…well, you jolly green, Fee-fi-fo-fum'ing motherfucker, I don't fucking think so, 'cause this shit," Jake said, gesturing down his body smugly, "is worth a hell of a lot more than a measly five bucks. Bella, call me later, mm'kay?"

With that said, Jake gave us the last of our drinks and Emmett sped off after being rendered speechless. I stopped the video and quickly sent it to Edward in an email before Emmett had a chance to grab it. Once it was sent, I put the phone back and clutched my sides. Emmett finally moved and turned to glare at me angrily.

"I have nothing to say to you right now," he growled.

Hours later, I took Emmett's phone once more to text Edward. I wasn't sure if he'd watched the video yet, but I wanted to make him aware of it before he got here tonight.

**Have you checked your email? –B**

**No. Do I need to? - E**

**Just check it before you come to Em's. I caught pure gold on camera and emailed it to you from his phone. –B**

**K. I'll be there in the next forty minutes. –E**

I made sure to delete all the texts I'd send Edward before I gave the phone back to Emmett. He was still sour over what happened and how I'd laughed and then went against him. He even claimed that he was going to let Rose interfere when Edward came here for me, but I called his bluff. Emmett knew that all the stuff with Jake was a joke and in good fun.

That didn't mean he wasn't planning a prank in retaliation against me though.

**EPOV**

When I received the texts from Bella about checking my email, Charlie and I were actually in the process of checking out at the AT&T store; my angel's new iPhone 4s in hand. She was going to kill me but I didn't care. I bought her a new case, all the various charging and media accessories, plus the best phone plan they had. Being that her phone was now on my account, I'd be paying her phone bill and I knew that that was going to cause a bit of a tiff, but hopefully, with Charlie and Emmett there, she'd be more forgiving of it.

"She's going to have your head on a platter, you know that right?" Charlie chuckled as we exited the store and got into my car.

"Be that as it may, I'll have you and Emmett to back me up." I smiled as Charlie's grin dropped and he shook his head.

"You're on your own with this one, hoss. Hey, can you go by Wal-Mart real quick? I need to run in and get a few things."

"Nah, I don't mind. Is it okay for me to stay in the car though? I was going to plug her phone in and program a few numbers and stuff into it."

"You have protection?" he questioned and I of course immaturely laughed. Charlie frowned at me with a sigh.

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm pretty sure I'm good, thanks."

"Weapons, Edward. Guns…knives…anything?"

"No, I don't have anything. I've never had a reason to carry a weapon before," I muttered as he pulled his gun from its holster. My eyes widened, but I understood what he was doing.

He didn't need to show me how to operate the gun as I had shot one many times…I'd just never had the need to carry one. As soon as he stepped out of the car, I locked the doors and went on to programming Bella's phone. I wanted to give her something to laugh about later tonight in my absence so I began to customize her contacts and assign ringtones.

After entering all of our family and friend's contact information, I put her phone away and pulled up the video she'd emailed me on my phone. I wasn't sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't the side-splitting hilarity that brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe she'd actually had the forethought to record what went down with Jake and Emmett, but I was so fucking glad she did. I now had shit to use against him, yet just that small glimpse of my angel and the sound of her laughter on the video made my heart clench. Sure, I'd see her soon, but I fucking missed her.

Startled away from the video, I glanced up to find Charlie tapping on the passenger side window.

"What the hell has you crying like that?" he asked as he got in his seat, setting his bags on the floorboard between his legs.

I burst into laughter again as I shook my head and handed Charlie the phone. It wasn't long before he was laughing boisterously with me. Once we'd calmed down, he asked who Jake was and I gave him the full story which he'd laughed about, just as Bella and I did all the time.

When we were on our way, I sent a text to Emmett so that he could let Bella know, and hopefully, distract Rose. He immediately responded by saying that he'd made a deal with Bella, and that he'd distract her for a while. I'm sure the deal stemmed from the video at Starbucks, and oh how I couldn't wait to give Emmett shit about it.

"We probably shouldn't stay too long," Charlie said right as I pulled onto their street nearly ten minutes later. "The longer we're here, the harder it will be on you to leave."

I sighed quietly, shutting the car off. "I know that, Charlie. I just, despite our reasons for doing this tonight, I hate leaving her because I know she's going to have it rougher than I am. I may have had a shitty day, but it's nothing compared to what she went through. At least Emmett managed to get her to laugh and put a smile back on her face."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about that; Emmett's just an idiot by nature." Charlie laughed as we climbed out of the car, Bella's bag with the phone and stuff in my hand.

"Couldn't agree more," I retorted just as the front door flew open and Bella started to take a flying leap at me. I say _started _because Emmett seemed to magically appear behind her and held her back.

"Let go of me, dammit!" she growled as he held her firmly inside the house.

"Easy there, trouble. Let the man come in the house first!" Emmett laughed. The moment I stepped inside and he looked at me, noticing the shit eating grin I sported, the laugh was gone. "Don't fucking go there, dude," he threatened, narrowing his eyes.

The best part was when he made eye contact with Charlie. Emmett's postured instantly slumped as he whined. "Not you too! Dammit, Bells, you're killing me!"

The mention of her name caused my head to snap back to Bella, who now stood right in front of me, gazing at me expectantly with a joyous smile on her face; the best thing I'd seen all day.

"Come here," I whispered, dropping the bag cautiously, to not possibly damage anything, then pulled her tightly into my arms. With her soft, fragile body pressed against mine, I buried my face in her hair and inhaled. Fuck, we really were pathetic now. It had only been roughly four hours since I'd seen her and yet it felt like days. Hell, I'd been gone at work for longer stretches than this, and we'd managed fine, but with the knowledge of spending the night apart, anxiety was full force.

"Where are," I began but Emmett cut me off.

"Bells is staying in the baby's room. We've got a twin bed set up in there for right now. Just don't be long because I'm not sure how much distraction Rosie will take."

I smirked with a shake of the head and picked up the bag just before Bella laced her hand with mine and pulled me to the back room. Once inside, her lips were on mine in a sweet, yet deep kiss with her fingers combing through my hair against the side of my head.

"I missed you," she murmured and then whimpered breathlessly as she pulled away. "I don't know how I'll make it through tonight."

"That's easy, baby." I chuckled as I kissed her cheek playfully. "You'll have this." I smiled, holding up the AT&T bag. Her eyes sparkled for a moment, but then closed as she took in a deep breath.

"How much was it?"

"Don't worry about it," I snipped. With a sigh, she moved to sit down on the bed, the bag in hand.

I watched with satisfaction as her face lit up on sight of her new iPhone and the purple case I just knew she'd love. The more she dug through the bag, the happier I got, and considering her issue with me going overboard on my spending for her, imagine my surprise when she stood and leapt at me again; only this time, her arms wound around my neck and no one was holding her back.

"You." Kiss. "Are." Kiss. "The." Kiss. "Best." Kiss "Boyfriend ever!"

"Don't you mean I spent too much?" I asked, laughing as I did so.

"I'm working on accepting that, but this…E, you're so sweet to have done this for me. I was going crazy without my phone. When I went through and deleted all our texts from Emmett's phone before giving it back, I felt so weird. Did you do anything to it?"

"I added a few contacts and customized ringtones, but other than that, no. And don't glance at them until tonight, okay?" I smiled, seeing her confusion. "It'll give us something to talk about tonight."

_Oh fuck…she pulled out the damned pout._

"That's not fair," I told her, not amused at all.

"You know I hate surprises. Can't I at least see one?"

"Okay," I relented, "but _not _mine."

Bella smiled and right as she scrolled through to Charlie's name and saw the ringtone title, she fell apart laughing, knowing exactly why I chose the one I did.

And as fate would have it, since someone upstairs fucking hated me today, Charlie happened to walk in.

"You actually assigned ringtones to everyone?" he questioned just as he scrolled through his phone.

Before Bella or I could stop him, the tune could be heard:

_He was a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater…._

**Uh oh! Edward's in for it now! LOL!**

**There would have been more, but then I thought that this was a better place to leave it. **

**Next chapter is already under way and will pick up where this left off!**

**Leave some love!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Much like last chapter, this one is also a bit lighter ;)**

**I figured we kind of needed a break from the angst for at least a chapter or two. **

**Without further or do, let's see what Charlie has in store for Edward!**

**See you at the bottom!**

Chapter 33

_And as fate would have it, since someone upstairs fucking hated me today, Charlie happened to walk in._

"_You actually assigned ringtones to everyone?" he questioned just as he scrolled through his phone._

_Before Bella or I could stop him, the tune could be heard:_

He was a one-eyed, one-horned, flying purple people eater….

**EPOV**

I closed my eyes and turned my back to Charlie, faced Bella, and saw her struggling with everything in her not to laugh at my massive-as-all-hell fuck up as I waited for it.

He didn't disappoint.

I felt a resounding smack to the back of my head just before he uttered in a low voice, "I'll be in the car, Cullen."

"If he got that mad at hearing his ringtone, thank God he didn't hear mine." I breathed out in relief.

"What's yours?" she questioned with curious eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough, baby, but please, don't peek," I begged softly as she grinned and rose up onto her toes to kiss me.

"Well, you've definitely got me intrigued," she murmured before her eyes took on a sullen expression and she began to fidget with the buttons at the neck of my button down. "I guess you should get going then, huh?"

_Oh God, rip out my heart and stomp on it! _

This sucked. I thought that maybe leaving her a second time wouldn't be as hard, but oh, how wrong I was! This was beyond painful. I hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head until I could look into her eyes.

"I know this sucks, baby, but like I said before, look on the bright side; you get to spend time with Emmett. I'm the one that's stuck with a very angry Charlie and my parents."

I couldn't help but smile when Bella's lips turned upward into a smirk. "You are in so much trouble with the Chief, Cullen. And unlike earlier today, I'm not getting you out of this one."

"Getting me out…you didn't get me out the first time! I got caught that time too! He saw my texts and threatened to put me in a cell for the night! You really have no idea how much trouble I'm in," I whimpered as she started shaking with laughter in my arms.

"Oh my God, Edward…Charlie is really going to stick it to you when you get to Carlisle and Esme's. You'll be lucky if he doesn't confiscate your phone."

My eyes widened. _He wouldn't really do that would he?_

"B, he knows you're going to be texting me; he wouldn't do that."

She arched a brow at me, which in this type of situation was _never _a good thing. "Believe me, baby; he would. Now go before you get in more trouble," she said, trailing off as she wound a hand in my hair and pulled me down for another kiss. I groaned against her mouth and pulled her closer, rubbing myself against her and letting her feel exactly what she'd done to me.

"Mmm," she hummed, pulling away breathlessly. "You might want to untuck your shirt and hide that, E. He just might put you in a jail cell after all if he catches sight of that."

"You're not helping," I gritted out, kissing her one more time before releasing her and backing out of her room. "Text me when you're done with the board games, okay?"

"Well, the sun will be shining by the time I'm done, but okay," Bella answered with a roll of the eyes.

I continued to back out of the room as she followed me with a wicked glint in her eyes. Before I could make it to the front door, Bella rushed to me, crashed her lips against mine for a rough, thorough kiss, and then pulled away with a nibble to my bottom lip. While I stood stunned, she whispered she loved me into my ear and then ran off to the back of the house.

The little minx did _not _play fair, and now I was left with an even bigger, and harder, problem than before.

So, instead of letting the tension get to me, I threw my head back and laughed heartily as I walked out the front door. However, once I got in my car and caught Charlie's eye, my laughter died, my balls shriveled up and tried to crawl inside of me, and my heart began pounding as I gulped.

I had no idea what he was going to do to me, but the look in his eyes told me I was screwed.

**BE**

**Why aren't you answering me? Help me! PLEASE –E**

I frantically texted Bella before taking a quick look around to make sure Chief Dickhead hadn't seen me.

This was bullshit! Since arriving at my parents' house, I'd been put through hell. Actually, it started before that.

Charlie would never admit to it, but I knew he was behind it. On our way to my parents' house, I'd been pulled over by a cop for going thirty over the speed limit, which was a load of crap since I was only going ten over. Instead of helping get me out of a ticket, Charlie fucking sat there and snickered as the officer handed me the citation. When I actually glanced at it, I noticed I was also ticketed for a taillight being out.

Once we arrived at my parents' house, I was reprimanded for the ticket by Carlisle, thanks to big mouth, Chief Dickhead; it was like I was back in high school all over again. After having endured that, I was made to clean–into pristine condition–Chief Dickhead's police issued Glock. And no, it wasn't just an outside rub. I had to take the fucking gun apart piece by piece; considering I hadn't the slightest clue how to do that, I had to print out a manual and then read it just so I wouldn't fuck anything up. It was a good thing he'd had sense enough to remove the magazine from the gun before handing it over because I'm pretty sure I would have used the damn thing on him.

I wasn't fully pissed off until Carlisle, _my own father_, joined forces with Charlie and demanded that I thoroughly clean their indoor hot tub. When I finished that, he brought out several pairs of dress shoes; Charlie's included, and told me they were to be polished. At first, I thought for sure that they would start laughing and say that the joke was up, but no. They were fucking serious as a heart attack. Revenge would be sweet the moment the opportunity presented itself, and I was sure as shit dragging Bella down with me. If she hadn't insisted on looking through her contacts to look at the ringtones, Charlie never would have heard it. And if she hadn't called and griped him out, I wouldn't have gotten caught earlier either.

My phone buzzed as I set aside a pair of my da…Dr. Shitbrick's finished shoes. I glanced around quickly and held my phone under the table, glancing down at my lap to check it.

**Sorry baby. My phone was charging. What's going on? –B**

**I'm in HELL! They tag teamed me! This isn't healthy! I can't feel my fingers, my head hurts, my back…everything fucking hurts! And I've still got to polish all of mom's silverware and crystal. –E**

**Well at least you can do that sitting down ;) –B**

**This shit isn't funny, Bella! Do you have any idea how much of that crap Esme has? I'm tired and all I want to do is lie down and talk to you. Can't you call her and try to help me out here! –E**

**Edward, how old are you? –B**

**What the fuck are you getting at? –E**

**You're a grown man! Stand up to him, put your foot down. What's he going to do? Ground you? –B**

What the...? She was right. Bella was always fucking right and now I felt like the biggest douchebag. I'd let the bastards do this to me. I growled to myself and threw the rag I'd been using to polish their pussy shoes to the floor. I jumped from my seat and ran from the room where I found the two of them out on the porch shooting the shit with each other.

My dad caught sight of me first and arched a brow. Chief Dickhead then slowly turned around and cleared his throat.

"I would hope the reason you're standing here now is because the shoes are done," he told me firmly as his fingers scratched at his chin.

"No, they aren't done, and I'm not finishing them either. This is bullshit, and I'm done. I've had a long fucking day, I'm tired, and I'm going to lie down," I snapped.

"Oh, is that so?" Chief Dickhead exclaimed with widened eyes and a shocked grin. I just glared back as Dr. Shitbrick came to stand beside him.

"Edward Anthony, you get your ass back in that room and finish what you were told."

"Or what?" I laughed disbelievingly. "You gonna ground me? Spank me?"

Something about the way their eyes glinted wickedly at my last statement caught me off guard. Why the fuck wasn't this working?

"You wouldn't," I whispered, calling their bluff. Or at least I thought that's what I was doing…until they both laughed evilly and lunged at me. I quickly turned on my heel and hauled ass, thinking I could out run them since I was half their age, and let's be truthful; they were old bastards.

Goes to show how much of a fucking idiot I am. Next thing I knew, they'd shoved me into the backseat of Doctor Shitbrick's SUV. .

In Chief Dickhead's shiny, newly polished handcuffs.

**BE**

If my guess was right, nearly an hour had passed and I now sat in an orange jumpsuit, locked in a jail cell. Shackles adorned my feet and my hands were still cuffed. I'd even been put through a fucking strip search. During this time, they did exactly as Bella said they would; they confiscated my damn phone.

All of this because of a fucking ringtone.

This all just seemed like a bad dream. And when Chief Dickfuck–locking me in jail earned him an upgrade–grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of me as I flipped him off. Dr. Shitbrick laughed beside him, and I'd never been more tempted to ram my fist through the fucking wall.

Eventually, I'd fallen asleep on the shitty cot for a while.

I was woken some time later by my mother barreling into the corridor. She was beyond angry. Then she did the one thing I never expected to see her do; she bitch-slapped Dr. Shitbrick. My jaw dropped as I watched her then grab him by the ear, toss me my phone, and then take Chief Dickfuck by the ear as well, and drag them into a room. I wasn't exactly sure what was being said, but I could hear shouting.

I quickly scrambled to my phone, but forgot about the fucking shackles as I tripped and fell ass over elbows, slamming my head into the iron bars.

That was going to leave a fucking mark.

Once my vision went back into focus, I grabbed the phone and checked my messages. There were several.

Bella had texted she was sorry a thousand times, and as I started to text her back, my phone rang.

"Dad, you give him his phone _right now!_" she hollered into the phone.

"It's me, Bella," I rasped out. "Mom showed up and is reaming their asses as we speak."

"Oh my God, Edward…what happened? What did you do?"

"What did I do? I did what _you _told me to! They were going to fucking spank me like a child and I ran! Charlie then booked me on charges of resisting arrest!"

"I'm sorry, they were going to what?" she snorted, and I instantly knew she was trying to hold laughter in.

"_You still find this funny_?" I shouted.

"Baby, it's all just a joke. I told you that you were in deep trouble with Charlie. And I promise you, the so-called charges he booked you on, their all fake. Everything's fake; he's just going overboard on payback."

"Don't you care about what they're putting me through at all?" I bit out with a little more hostility than I intended.

"Don't get snippy with me, Edward. I'll have you know that since you first told me what they were doing to you, Emmett and I have been planning a very elaborate form of payback against both Charlie and Carlisle. Did I think he would go to these lengths? No. Have I called and bitched at him? More times than I can count. The only reason I haven't gone up there myself is because Rose won't let me out of her fucking sight, Emmett doesn't want to get in trouble with Rose or Charlie, and I don't have my car! Otherwise, I'd have been there a long time ago!" she ranted, obviously hurt by the way I had snapped at her.

How many times could I be an asshole in one day?

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out so harsh, and I'm not angry at you. I'm just….I just…I want a shower and a comfortable bed. I want these two old geezers to sit in this fucking cell all night. Hell, at this point, I'm not opposed to calling Jake and having him and his guys bust me out of here."

My mood instantly lifted the moment her soft laughter filled my ears. "Whatever you do, do _not _call Jake. You do that and you'll be indebted to him. There's only one form of payment he takes. There is no fucking way in hell that bitch is getting anywhere close to touching what is mine," she warned, her tone causing me to smile.

"What are you going on about?" I laughed softly, getting a thrill out of hearing Bella be possessive.

"When a guy is indebted to Jake, he expects you to allow him to make _you _feel good, catch my drift?"

I'll admit, it took me a second, but once I realized what she was insinuating, I was in shock.

"Oh my God, are you serious? You actually think I would let him do that?" I asked, completely flabbergasted that she would think I'd go along with that.

"Edward, you've known Jake for as long as I have. You can't honestly tell me that you didn't know about his 'arrangements' with people he'd done favors for. Hey, I get it if you're game for a guy doing that, but as long as you're _mine,_ his cla…"

"No, my sweet, silly Bella…I did _not _know about his so called 'arrangements'. And even if you and I weren't _hopelessly in love,_" I told her, putting emphasis on the in love part, "I still wouldn't do that. I can't believe that you even have to ask me that! Let's just forget this ever happened and change the subject, _please_?"

"Change the subject to what, handsome?" she asked me quietly, like she didn't want to be heard.

"Well, have you peeked at the ringtone I set for myself on your phone?"

"I…"

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm sorry. They're going to let you out, and then I'm you home. I've made the men get a room for the night," my mother explained as she walked out of the office, the men following behind her and bickering at each other back and forth.

"Bella, baby, let me call you back, okay?"

"Okay, E. Before you go, I know you don't want to be anywhere near him, but please, stay with Charlie. I won't be able to sleep if you don't have someone to watch over you as well."

I sighed loudly, "I'll see about it. Love you." I didn't wait for her response before hanging up and placing the phone down on the cot. I stood and, this time, carefully made my way closer to the bars.

"Mom, I know you think they belong in the doghouse tonight, and quite frankly, so do I. But, I need Charlie to stay with me. Whether I like it or not, I need the protection just as much as Bella."

"All right, dear. Carlisle and Charlie, you can stay at the house tonight, but you're both spending the night detailing Edward's car. I'll call Rosalie in the morning and have her come by to inspect the job."

Both men groaned and glared at me. Before Rose became pregnant, she worked as a mechanic in a body shop. That's how Emmett had met her. His truck had broken down and she'd fixed it.

My mother took a few steps back as Charlie came forward and unlocked the door, sliding it open and the unlocking the cuffs and shackles.

"This isn't over, Cullen," he warned lowly and was rewarded with a firm slap to the head by my mother.

"Not by a long shot, Chief, and right now, I'd say I have the advantage," I told him with a wink as he thrust my clothes roughly into my chest. I smiled, reached behind me and took my phone off the cot, headed out of the cell, and watched as his face turned that famous purple shade.

As I walked into the bathroom Charlie brought me to, my phone buzzed in my hand. Charlie arched a brow at me before walking away. I shut the door and tossed my clothes up on the vanity. I stripped out of the filthy jumpsuit and quickly pulled my clothes on, instantly feeling a bit more at ease. My phone buzzed again. I splashed my face with a bit of cold water before checking it.

**To answer your question; yes, I did peek, you're awful and I do…a lot more than you know ;) - B**

Oh Jesus…Bella was setting out to kill me. I had thought she'd laugh when I chose 'I Touch Myself' as her ringtone for when I called, but instead, she was taking it and running with it.

**I may need a video or a demonstration of that in the flesh soon, baby. I'm out, btw. Mom's making them both detail my car when we get home and she said she's going to have Rosalie inspect their job in the morning. –E**

I then noticed that I also had a text from Emmett.

**Okay fucker, I was helping devise a plan of revenge for you, but I'm seriously rethinking that shit. Do you know what it does to a man to hear his baby sister's ringtone for her boyfriend is about her fucking touching herself? –Emmett**

I had nothing. I wouldn't say sorry for that because it was fucking hilarious. And I wouldn't dare tell him what Bella had said in response.

**Good! Oh, and two more questions. One…Hot-As-Fuck Lawyer…seriously, that's what you put under your number?–B**

**Am I wrong? Because I clearly remember you referring to me as just that the other day ;) And what's the second question? –E**

**No, not wrong at all, but it would be nice if I had a picture to go with the name. –B**

**You want me to take a picture of myself? In a prison bathroom? –E**

**Preferably WITH the jumpsuit ;) –B**

I roared with laughter at that, loving how her mind worked, but also curious as to why she wanted a picture of me in a jumpsuit. I despised that fucking thing, and there was no way in hell I was putting that fucker back on right now. Instead, a plan started to form in my mind, and although I dreaded the thought of doing it, I would for Bella. All it would take is a bit of buttering up Charlie, and getting Emmett to help me, but I would have to let some time pass first so things could settle down with Charlie and me.

**Please baby, can't I just take one without it? I've already taken that bastard off and I really DON'T want to put it back on. –E**

**:( You don't have to, E…I was just playing around with you, but really I DO want a picture of that handsome face on my phone. –B**

I finished putting my shoes on and smiled widely as I walked out. Both Chief Dickhead and Doctor Shitbrick were eyeballing me hard, and when they weren't, they were griping and taking jabs at each other. They were like three year old children. My mother hooked her hand over my arm as we began to make our way out of the station…until we heard a commotion and the two idiots yelling behind us. When I turned around, my mother and I fell apart laughing. I quickly pulled out my phone and began getting it on video. Once I was satisfied that I had enough, I shouted loudly at them to knock the shit off. They both stopped and turned to look at us. I snapped a picture before my mom rushed over to my dad, beating him over the head repeatedly with her clutch. Their faces were covered with black ink in the shape of handprints. Apparently, their bickering had reached a high for the evening and they couldn't hold back as we walked past the pads of black ink used for fingerprinting. Their hair was screwed up, clothes wacky, and I swear that they looked like something out of a comedy film. And what made it even funnier was the fact that my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, always composed and laid back had completely let himself go with Charlie tonight and lost his grip. I thanked God that I had that on film because I wasn't sure if that would ever happen again.

**I promise to send you a picture of me when I get back to the house, but this is what mom and I are dealing with now! I wish you were here! –E **

I texted Bella, attaching the video and picture I'd just taken. I then looked up and found both men glaring at me once more. Before I could even stop it from happening, my dad had lunged at me, smearing the black ink that still remained on his hand across my face.

"I can't believe you fucking did that!" I exclaimed as he looked at me, huffing and looking like a mental hospital escapee. I couldn't help myself, I died laughing and soon enough, Charlie and my dad had joined in.

"All right, you three…stand together," my mother said with a chuckle as she held up her phone. I stood between them and pulled them both into my side, my arms slung over their shoulders, as she took a picture. What I didn't realize at the time was that while I had videotaped their fight, she'd videotaped what had just happened.

"Hey Mom, send that picture to me, and since I know you're already sending it to Bella, make sure you explain what happened."

Today had been the longest day of my life, but with all that happened, having it end on a note like this made me grin and it was nice change.

**BE**

Eventually, once we'd made it back to the house, and after I'd taken a hot shower, I grabbed my phone.

**Can I call, baby? Or does Emmett still have you playing board games? –E**

**Edward, why on earth are you asking if you can call me? –B**

I laughed at that and pressed the speed dial.

"See, was that so hard?" she giggled into the phone.

"Hey you, it's been a long day, okay?" I quietly laughed. "I just didn't want to interrupt you in case y'all were still playing the board games."

"Edward, as soon as I got the texts about what Charlie and Carlisle did to you, Emmett and I started ironing out a plan. Emmett's going to execute it as soon as you and I get out of here."

"Oh believe me; they're paying for it _now_. Mom's all over their asses. What are you doing right now?"

"Lying in bed, ready for this day to end. Oh, and waiting for you to send me my picture! All I've gotten were the ones at the station, and then one of just you that Esme sent me; that one is actually pretty awesome so I might use it," she purred.

"I see. And just what kind of picture do you want me to take? Because you know, I've got pictures of you and me together on my phone."

"Well, while I'd love one of those as a background, I really don't think I could use that as your picture…especially not when you have it labeled Hot-As-Fuck-Lawyer. I just want a picture of you, baby. I don't care."

"Obviously you do care if you asked for one in the jumpsuit. Would seeing me in an orange jumpsuit with cuffs turn you on, Bella?" I asked her, my voice dropping to the low, husky tone that I knew drove her crazy.

"Edward Cullen! I am not about to talk like that with you while you're at your parents, and I'm at Emmett's! Are you crazy?" she exclaimed, laughing through it.

"What?" I smiled to myself, though I'm sure she could hear the playfulness in my voice. "All I did was ask you a question; one that could have been answered with a simple yes or no. It's not my fault your mind went into the gutter."

I heard her gasp and waited with baited breath for her explosion that I just _knew _was coming.

But I didn't expect for her to hang up on me. In fact, I was still gaping in shock when my phone beeped and alerted me of her attempting to start a session on FaceTime. I laughed and connected, and then laughed uproariously as the image of a glaring Bella flipping me off met me on the screen.

"You've still got ink on your face, genius," Bella told me flatly.

"What?" I groaned. "Dammit, I scrubbed the hell out of my face too," I whined as she smirked at me. God, she was beautiful.

"Well, you know, taking a shower and using actual _soap _helps," she quipped as I glared at her in return.

"Shut it you! I'll have _you _know that I had just gotten out of the shower when I texted you, so I'm squeaky clean. Can't you tell my hair is wet?"

I waited for her to respond, but it was almost like she was stuck in a daze. If my guess was right, she was having dirty thoughts of me in a shower. It made sense because there was always something about me taking a shower that turned my Bella on, and I think I knew exactly what it was that did it to her.

"Bella?" I called out with a laugh, only to get no response still. "If I sent you a picture of my towel clad ass, would that make you happy?"

"Huh? What?" she shrieked, snapping out of her fog while I arched a brow smugly at her.

"You are so busted, baby," I laughed.

"I don't like this, E," she whimpered, looking down to her lap.

"Don't like what, B?"

"I should be lying beside you right now."

"Believe me, beautiful; while I want that too, I highly doubt you'd want to be here right now. I'm already going to have to sleep with one eye open. I have no idea what, if anything, our dad's have planned and I don't trust either of them as far as I can throw 'em."

"I still can't believe he went that far, or that Carlisle joined him in it."

"Did I tell you that he even put me through a fucking strip search?" I didn't need to be there in front of her to see her face turn colors or her eyes darken with rage. I could see every bit of how pissed off she was through the phone, despite the poor lighting.

"_He did WHAT?" _she very nearly shouted.

"Baby, please, I'm fine now. I only told you so you'd know how ruthless he was."

"Do we _have _to leave tomorrow?" Bella questioned, completely serious.

"Actually, angel, we do. I've already booked our flights. I just hope you don't kill me."

Her eyes narrowed before she brought her hand up to cover her eyes in dread. "What did you do, Edward?"

"Hear me out, okay?" I pleaded softly. "After…stuff…happened today, staying at the cabin got ruled out because we weren't sure if our hideaway plans had been overheard. So I started thinking about places to go. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that a week wasn't going to be enough. So tonight, before going to get your phone, I went by Cromwell's house to discuss time away from work."

"But…but you can't miss anymore, baby! You've been pushing it enough as it is!" she exploded, her eyes wide with worry.

"Bella, listen to me, love. I explained _everything _to him…he knows what we're going through and what we are up against. I didn't like telling him without you knowing, but all I knew was that I needed to get you…us out of here and away from the stress. He told me to take as much time as I needed until James was caught."

"Edward, what about your clients? You can't just abandon them and disappear…"

"Let me finish," I ground out, closing my eyes briefly. "He's going to put Peter on my cases until I return. You're so concerned about my job, but aren't you even the tiniest bit curious about where I'm taking you?"

"Nice try, Cullen, but I know you won't tell me. You want it to be a surprise, otherwise, you'd have told me by now," she said softly with a smile, and now more than ever, I wished I could reach out and run my fingers through her dark locks.

"And you're not going to press me for information?" I questioned, my voice raising an octave.

Bella laughed and blushed. "No, I kind of like the idea of letting you surprise me with this. All I care about right now is getting away with you," she murmured.

I couldn't help myself; the ways I'd wronged her today came to the forefront of my mind, and I was overwhelmed with the need to apologize again.

"Bella, about everything that happened today, I just…I hope you know how…"

"Don't," Bella said firmly, leaving no room for argument. "No more apologies, Edward. I was quite enjoying our normal conversation just a minute ago, and honestly, I don't want to go back to the hell of earlier today. I think we can agree that there are things we need to work on, and I'm fairly certain that we both know what those things are, so why don't we just agree to work on fixing them and if a problem arises, we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"So when are you going to get ready for bed and cuddle up in my shirt?" I grinned at her, adding a wink for emphasis.

"Well handsome, I'm not sleeping in that shirt. I'll be cuddling _with_ it. As for what I'm wearing, I kind of cheated and took another shirt that I found buried in your dresser."

I could feel my nostrils flare and my eyes darken. If she fucking grabbed the shirt I was thinking she did, I was going to have a big, hard problem on my hands rather quickly. "What shirt?" I choked out.

Suddenly, Bella smirked in that wicked way that usually meant I was about to be screwed and rose up off the bed. The picture from her end of our video chat began to shake around as she moved. Next thing I know, she propped her phone against what I assumed was the vanity in the bathroom.

"Bella, I love you, but if you make me watch you get naked while I'm all the way the fuck across town I swear to…" I warned with a rough, tortured tone.

"Edward, baby, do you _really _think I'd do that to you?" she questioned sweetly. In fact, it was _too _fucking sweet.

"Used to, I'd say no, but you've been surprising me at every turn. I wouldn't put anything past you right now." I laughed as she finally came back into view and…

_Fuck me sideways! _

Not only did she have on my varsity football jersey from my only year at Forks High, but she also wore my fucking Spartans cap. My eyes bulged as I hungrily raked over her form on the screen of my phone.

"You like?" she asked completely nonchalant.

"Are you…holy fucking hell, baby, this is almost worse than if you _had _gotten naked! I'm not opposed to sneaking the fuck out of here, you know," I rasped, my voice cracking.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not, only you can't," she giggled. "Our dad's are detailing your car, remember?"

I groaned loudly and then whimpered as a thought came to mind and call me stupid, but I had to know. "Bella, are you wearing anything at all underneath that?"

Now, she could have spared me further pain down south had she have just fucking said yes or no, but did she? Fuck no.

Bella walked a little ways in front of the phone, turned around and lifted the back of my jersey, exposing the completely bare flesh of her perfect little ass.

"Does that answer your question, handsome?"

"Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes and asked her, letting the anguish in my voice come through.

"I'm sorry, that was a little uncalled for wasn't it?" she asked softly as she came back to the phone and winced.

"A little uncalled for?" I exclaimed, deciding that if she wanted to play dirty, so could I. I quickly pulled my pajama pants and boxers down over my hips enough to spring my heavy, weeping cock free. "I would say it's a _lot _uncalled for, don't you?" I gritted out, taking my cock in my free hand and stroking it as I angled my phone down to give her a front row seat.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned loudly. I could actually hear her breathing escalate before I held the phone way out in front of me and just about fucking died. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her tongue was hungrily licking her lips as she watched me stroke myself.

"God, Bella, we've got to stop this…I want you too badly, and I'm not going to get myself off in my parents' home, especially with your dad here. They could walk in at any minute," I told her as I pulled my pants back up and brought the phone back to my face.

"We are so picking up where you just left off as soon as I get you alone tomorrow. Capiche?"

I wasn't about to argue with her.

"You want to _watch me_?" I questioned in surprise, trying to slow my breathing. We were going to have to change the fucking subject soon…real soon.

"Do I…hell yes, I do," Bella whispered lowly in a tone I'd never heard come from her before.

"Okay, say I let you watch me, what will you do for me in return?" I asked playfully with a laugh, knowing I'd willing get myself in front of her with just a simple please.

"I watch you…you watch me," she breathed, closing her eyes and licking her lips.

"Holy…you did not just insinuate…and on the goddamn phone? Oh, you are in _sooo _much trouble when I pick you up in the morning little girl," I laughed darkly.

"Looking forward to it, baby," she purred with a bit of gritty tone to her voice, her eyes heavy lidded and darkened with lust.

I rubbed my hand roughly over my face as I chuckled loudly. "Stop that! You aren't helping my predicament, you know? Can we please change the subject?"

"So you really wouldn't let Jake do that, huh?"

And just like that, my dick was soft.

"Like I said….in sooo much trouble," I growled.

**CarlislePOV**

"Seriously, Carlisle, what has gotten into you tonight?" my beautiful Esme questioned in a chastising tone.

I hadn't let go and had real fun like that since my days in college, and that was decades ago. It became obvious to me the moment Charlie and Edward walked into the house that things were not well between the two. And it became even more apparent once Charlie pulled me off to the side and told me of his plans that I was going to go down with him. There was no way I couldn't take advantage of what was going on; I wanted to stick it to Edward. Especially after all the pranks he and his friends had pulled on me in his lifetime.

Did I think that Charlie's plans involved going as far as putting him in a jail cell? Of course not. I realized as soon as we shoved my son into the back of my SUV handcuffed that we had gone too far. After everything Edward had been through today, this wasn't helping. Charlie's antics, and mine, had done nothing but piss him off even more. It would have been okay if it was all in good fun, but Edward saw it as anything but.

Once Esme had busted us for what we'd done, I swore to myself that I was going to make Charlie Swan's life a living hell; in good fun of course. He'd gone too far with my son, and now, thanks to him, I was being forced to detail my son's car instead of going to bed, and was also now on a month long sex restriction.

Esme had _never _done that to me before. _NEVER!_

"Honestly, honey, I didn't think it was going to go this far! I just wanted to have some fun, but Charlie…"

"Don't you dare put this all on Charlie. You're accountable for your own actions and the things you two put poor Edward through tonight…you should be ashamed of yourselves. _Especially you! _Did you know that he had a major blowout with Alice and Jasper this morning? On _top _of all else that happened?"

Oh great, she's started in on a guilt trip. I don't do well with guilt; never have, never will. I'm one of those that wallow in it. "No, no I didn't. How bad was it?"

"Bad enough that Alice isn't sure if there's any way she can repair things with him. From what she told me, Bella was the center of their argument."

"Sweetheart, we have got to talk to that girl. She's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong and this business of her literally stomping all over Bella and Edward's relationship is going to stop. If I have to, I'll cut off expenses for the wedding until she gets her priorities straight."

I watched as my wife's eyes widened angrily. "Absolutely not! I don't care how bad things get, you will _not _to that to our daughter. She is too close to the wedding for you to hurt her that way. I won't argue the fact that we need to sit her down and have a talk, but cutting off the expenses for her wedding is out of the question. We can finish this conversation later because you need to get out there and help Charlie. And don't you dare start thinking about any form of retaliation," she warned, giving me the infamous evil eye.

In our twenty-five years of marriage, I'd learned early on to never go against her when the eye came into play.

"But Esme, he deserves it! Look at my face! Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get this ink off of my face?" I exclaimed.

"Well then, maybe next time you'll think twice about starting a fight with fingerprinting ink! I mean it, you retaliate and that sex restriction will last a hell of a lot longer than a month, my dear husband. And in the morning, be prepared to apologize to Edward. As a matter of fact, that should give you something to discuss with Charlie while you two are working." She winked with a smug smile.

As she walked out of the room, I grumbled to myself. Regardless of what she said, I was going to retaliate…I was just going to have to be smart about it.

And as for Edward, I wasn't foolish enough to try and get him back for getting us in trouble because, forgive my language, but that little shit was ruthless when it came to payback.

The next morning was brutal. Charlie and I were paying heavily for our antics the night before as we were obviously too old for so much action. The rough housing in the police station, manhandling Edward, and the struggle to put my strong, capable son into my SUV had proved to be too much. I could hardly move when I entered the kitchen and found Edward standing over the coffee pot.

Armed with my revenge against Charlie, and seeing him nowhere in sight, I walked up beside Edward. He jumped at the sight of me and kind of took a step back.

I stretched my hand out to him in a form of truce. Edward narrowed his eyes at me skeptically before finally shaking my hand.

"I'm sorry about last night, son. I promise you, I'm done…with you anyway," I told him with a wink.

"You're actually going to attempt to pull one over on the Chief? Dad, are you insane?" he questioned with shock.

"Just tell me how he takes his coffee and then you can be none the wiser, okay?"

"He takes it black. What are you going to do, Dad? This _is _my girlfriend's dad; you do remember that fact, right?" he gritted out, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I'm not going to hurt the man or do anything that requires medical assistance, okay? He may be holed up in a bathroom all day, but compared to what he did to you and how much trouble he got me into, I hardly think that I'm going overboard."

Edward buried his face in his hands, grabbed his coffee and walked to other side of the kitchen where he pulled out his phone and instantly smiled. Ah, the difference that Bella made in his life. To see him finally smiling like that again warmed my heart. I saw Charlie making his way down the stairs, so I hurriedly poured him a mug of coffee and then pulled the liquid prescription strength laxative from my pajama pants and put small amount into the cup. I managed to have it put away by the time he entered, and held it out to him.

"Morning! Sleep well?" I questioned as he took the cup from me.

"Morning yourself, and I slept fine, but my damn body hurts all over. I hope you enjoy your precious car, Cullen," he sneered as he looked over at Edward that grinned.

"I'm sure I will, Chief. Thanks for doing that, by the way."

Charlie growled under his breath and turned his attention back to me with a strange look. "Should I be worried that you're making coffee for me now?"

"Actually, I made it for Esme. I thought it was her that I heard coming down the stairs," I explained, and just as he was about to take the first sip of coffee, his phone rang out and Esme came up behind him cheerfully.

"Good morning, gentleman! Carlisle, honey, will you get me a cup of coffee?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Esme. Here," Charlie said and to my horror, handed my wife the tainted cup of coffee. I glanced to Edward and his eyes reflected how I felt…they were wide as saucers. "Carlisle already made you a cup when he thought I was you coming down the stairs. I've got to return a call, excuse me."

With that, he walked out of the kitchen and I turned my attention to my wife…who was now drinking from the mug.

I was screwed in every sense of the word. I was shocked and didn't know what to do. I couldn't move and any attempt I made to stop it from happening would have been for nothing. She'd already taken a sip and in a matter of minutes, she'd realize exactly what happened. She would also unleash her wrath on me, and right now, running away with Edward and Bella seemed like a damn good idea.

**A/N: Poor Carlisle…and Edward, he really had it rough this chapter! **

**A few fic recs to leave you with:**

**Dirty Laundry in My Diary by Ttharman**

**Please Rescue Me by theonlykyla**

**Please Pass the Peas by theonlykyla**

**The Biology Project by solostintwilight**

**Stolen Secrets & Shattered Dreams by FoxxyJ**

**Unrequited by Perry Maxwell**

**It is That Simple by theonlykyla**

**Time Heals, Even When It Seems Impossible by Rosemelie**

**Check 'em out! They have kept me insanely occupied the past few weeks! **

**And as always, leave me some love! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay, so heads up, this is a bit of a filler chapter, BUT I think you'll enjoy it ;) **

**My blog is now up and running on blogspot, so check it out! The link is in my profile, along with newly added links to the banners for both fics.**

**Also, just one last quick thing, I've received a few messages about the plot moving forward.**

**Hopefully, this chapter answers that question. **

**See you at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

Falling asleep last night had been pure hell. Edward and I didn't get off of the phone until damn near three this morning when we felt like we could no longer keep our eyes open. I didn't regret talking to him so late because I missed his touch like crazy. But the more shocking factor was that I actually enjoyed being away from him at the same time because it allowed us to have that _normal _experience that most couples have at one point; the talking on the phone all night, shamelessly flirting and joking about anything and everything…I had loved every bit of it. I mean, we'd had our moments when we were just friends that we'd get caught up on the phone talking about something, or just being bored, but this was entirely different. And the fact that we very nearly engaged in phone sex made it all the more exhilarating. It was bad enough that I'd been forced to get myself off last night.

Edward didn't know that part, though; we'd already hung up by that point.

Just talking with him about normal things and our dads' ridiculous, juvenile antics had helped ease the tension from the day. After I'd thwarted his attempt to apologize for earlier in the day, the subject never came up again. We had laid it to rest for the night. But I wasn't naïve enough to believe that it wouldn't be brought up again. I still needed to talk to him about what had happened in that bathroom with James. That wasn't going to be easy, not by a long shot, but it was vital to the process of working on fixing the problems we had in our relationship, and I knew I'd feel ten times better when he knew; I didn't want to keep secrets from him.

I was beyond exhausted this morning, and although I wish I could blame it on how late Edward and I had talked, I couldn't. I was literally shaken awake by Emmett screaming my name as he hunched over me while I lay in bed. At first, he'd scared the shit out of me, causing me to think something was wrong with Rose, but instead, he claimed to have done it for my benefit. After I'd woken enough, he explained that I had been calling out for Edward and had even mumbled James' name a few times, and it wasn't until he mentioned my crying in my sleep that I noticed my cheeks were indeed wet.

Apparently, it was another nightmare, but the odd part was that I didn't remember a thing about it. Normally, my dreams felt so real, I usually woke with a vivid recollection of what the nightmare was about. It was my first one since having left James, and I was now more sure than ever that Edward was the reason the dreams had stayed away.

I'd finally fallen back asleep at six, but I woke again at nine to my phone alerting me to a text.

**Morning, beautiful –E**

I smiled to myself, wishing that I didn't have to wait for him to get here. I half expected him to wake me up in person like he always did, and it was then that I realized just how settled into my life with him I had become in such a short time. I was already addicted to his light and gentle kisses in the morning that he always woke me with and going without them this morning saddened me.

***whine* I had hoped you'd wake me up with your wonderful kisses this morning. Waking up alone sucks. –B**

**I'll rectify that ASAP… but before I leave, I have to make sure Dad doesn't kill mom or Charlie –E**

I rolled my eyes and groaned to myself as I sat up in bed. If there was anything I was grateful for right now, it was that I was here and not there, dealing with Carlisle and Charlie. Apparently they were still at it.

**Can't you just sneak out and get your gorgeous ass over here? –B**

**Believe me, I want to, but Dad slipped laxative into Charlie's coffee, which was just accidentally handed to my mother. Dad looks like he's going to pass out. –E**

My eyes widened as that had fully woken me up.

**Leave. NOW. Make sure Esme is okay, but then you bolt because if you're there when the shit hits the fan, they'll try to pin it on you in any way they can. –B**

**I have a better idea. Why don't you have Demetri sneak you out and you come rescue me? ;) –E**

**Wish I could, baby. I promised Emmett that I'd make him breakfast this morning, and I don't have my car. –B**

I had moved to the bathroom and brushed my teeth while I waited for his text to come through. Imagine my surprise when 'I Touch Myself' began blaring. I quickly answered it, hoping that Emmett didn't hear it; I got more than an earful from him last night when he'd heard it the first time.

"What are you cooking?" he demanded with a slight whimper to his voice.

"Well hello to you too, and does it matter?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, baby. Hello," he chuckled.

"That's better. Why do you sound so whiny?"

"Mom slept in so there's no breakfast, just coffee." I could just about imagine the pout he was sporting as he said that.

"This is Emmett's request okay? He wants eggs, hashbrowns, bacon, muffins, and pancakes. I slept late enough as it is, so I'm kind of behind, meaning I haven't even started yet. That would be another perk to you leaving, you know; you could help me."

"Okay, okay," he groaned. "I'll…"

"Ohhh, okay, enjoyed your night away, did you? Sorry, I just thought you'd be as anxious to get here as…" I started, purposely making my voice sound hurt just for the effect of screwing with his mind and giving him a guilt trip.

There was a long pause.

"I'll be there in twenty, and by the way, I hope you don't think your little guilt trip worked," he growled menacingly.

"It lit a fire under your ass, did it not?"

"Trouble," he gritted out firmly with just a tinge of smile in his voice. "Remember that."

Then there was a click. He'd hung up, and I was giddy inside just thinking about what he was going to do to me when he got here. That was the third time in twenty-four hours that he'd either told me or alluded to me being in deep trouble with him.

And thanks to my sexy ass boyfriend and a voice that was capable of making me come with just one word, I was already in need of a change of panties.

**BE**

"You do know that by doing this you're making my life hell, right?" Rose griped as she waddled into the kitchen where I was currently whipping up a batch of pancakes.

"This was part of the deal with Emmett. It's not going to kill you to let him have real food every once in a while, Rose." I laughed as I continued to stir. Rose came to stand on my right, a glass of orange juice in hand, as she arched a brow at me in warning. I knew what was coming, and I wasn't going to listen to it.

"Don't even try the health food crap with me," I told her, holding my palm out to silence her. "Millions of babies are born healthy around the world having been fed on _normal_ food while in the mother's womb. Just because I choose to eat greasy, fattening foods sometimes, instead of salads or fruit, doesn't make me a bad mother. If you want to do so, fine; I can understand you wanting Em to try it out with you every once in a while, but don't force it on him. He's eaten a certain way for nearly thirty years, Rose; you can't expect him to change that overnight."

"For fuck's sake, Bella, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" she snapped, giving me her infamous, pissed off glare.

"No, actually, I'm perfectly fine. You started it when you came in here and started bitching at me about making your life hell," I answered as she rolled her eyes and stomped off into the living room.

As I continued to mix the batch, eliminating as many lumps as I could, my phone began to ring with the notes of 'Purple People Eater' filling the room. A laugh escaped as I answered.

"Hey Dad," I answered with a grin.

"I hope that chuckle I hear in your voice isn't because of that little shit's idea of a joke," he grumbled.

"Don't you start with the name calling, old man. You certainly aren't in any position to do so, not after the crap you and your new sidekick pulled last night."

"You're really taking his side on this, aren't you?"

"Dad, you locked him in a jail cell and subjected him to the humility of a damn strip search! All because of an innocent joke, which to tell you truth, is true to the fact that your face does turn purple. You knew how hard yesterday was on him, and you guys did nothing but add to that. I would hope that you've apologized to him already."

"I…um…look, Bells, the reason I was…" He began to stutter just as I heard the front door open and close.

"Not so fast…answer the question. Did you, or did you not?" I bit out.

A warm, very familiar hand wrapped gently around my wrist, stopping me from furiously stirring the pancakes. A hard body, belonging to the same wonderful man, pressed firmly along my back as his head came forward, his chin resting on my shoulder. His natural scent washed over me and caused me to clench my thighs together as I became instantly aroused with want for him.

"No, I haven't, and I'm not going to! Because of his whining, Carlisle and I were put through the ringer at the hands of Esme!"

"You listen to me, this stops _now! _You are going to apologize to him, you understand me? Now, until you do so, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. If you need me, call Emmett. I've gotta go."

I pressed 'end' on my phone and carelessly tossed it on the counter, groaning. I stretched my arm up behind me, burying my fingers in his thick, soft hair, urging his face closer to mine as I turned my head, hoping to find his lips. Edward didn't disappoint; he lightly brushed his lips with mine, breathing hotly against me.

I leaned in wanting more, but he pulled away a fraction with a gorgeous smirk.

"Edward Cullen, you better kiss me," I growled, earning a deep, yet soft chuckle from him.

"Trouble, love…I'm running this show," he whispered huskily against my cheek, setting my skin on fire and making my lady bits tingle. "Who was that you were just giving an ass chewing to?"

"Kiss me, then I'll tell you," I breathed, tugging roughly on his hair. He pressed his hips forcefully against my backside, effectively pinning me against the counter as he latched his lips to my neck and trailed them up to my ear, taking just the tip of my lobe between his teeth.

"You drive a hard bargain," he whispered, "but unfortunately for you, I don't want to know that badly."

With that, I pulled my face away from Edward's advances and glared at him. His startling green eyes slowly opened, making my body sag against him in response to the desire I saw lurking there. He pressed his body even further against mine as his arm looped around my waist, and his hand began to slide along my stomach, barely dipping beneath the waistband of my jeans. I moaned and pushed my ass into him, to which I was given a dirty-as-fuck smile.

"Am I driving you crazy, baby?" he rasped, moving his face closer once more and pressing his lips to my ear as he whispered, "is that sweet pussy wet for me yet?"

I didn't even recognize the sound that escaped my throat. "Why don't you slide that hand further and find out?"

"My terms, baby," he replied, his voice strained, indicating that he hadn't been expecting that.

"Fuck the terms; you can punish me however you see fit later, but dammit, you're _going _to kiss me," I growled at him as I clutched at his hair and yanked him to me.

Edward's smile was blinding as his nose brushed against mine. "Deal," he breathed before finally taking my lips tenderly, kissing me thoroughly and full of passion as his tongue caressed my own languidly.

And his hand…well, his hand did exactly what I fucking dared him to do; it slid further inside my jeans, pushing past the barrier of my panties before sinking through my wet folds.

Edward moaned into our kiss as I ferociously intensified the kiss, my hand pushing his mouth down firmer against mine. He tasted phenomenal, and I was home. His hips began to grind forcefully against me as our free hands laced together and rested against his thigh.

"Fuck! Okay, I'm going to fucking pretend that I didn't just walk into _my own kitchen, _and find my best friend with his fucking hand down my baby sister's pants," Emmett barked.

Edward groaned loudly and withdrew his hand from my pants, causing me to whimper. He pressed one last lingering kiss against my lips before looking at me, full of love. "We're not finished here," he whispered, pecking my nose and then raising his hand to flip Emmett off.

"Hey fucker, she was supposed to be making my breakfast…and then you make me see that shit?" Emmett exclaimed as he came up behind Edward, who was still pressed against me, and punched his shoulder.

"Like you and Rose haven't subjected me to the same bullshit?" I quipped with a glare. Emmett paused in front of the coffee maker and hung his head in defeat.

"Besides, Edward came to help me make your breakfast, asshole," I told him as I reached behind me and discreetly rubbed my hand against the firm bulge in Edward's jeans. His fingers tightened their hold on my hand as I did so.

"Oh my God, are you fucking kidding me? Emmett, you going to let Edward sit there and get his dick stroked by your sister while you're in the same fucking room?" Rose shouted. I hung my head laughing as Edward cursed under his breath.

"You…what the hell, dude?" Emmett exclaimed. "Have you even washed your fucking hand yet?"

Then Edward did the worst thing he could possibly do at the moment. He brought his two fingers that had just been inside me to his mouth and sucked them clean…while staring a hole in Emmett…and moaning.

My eyes widened in horror before I dropped my heated face into my palms to hide my blush.

"You and me…outside, fucker," Emmett snarled, which seconds later, was followed by the slamming of his screen door.

Edward craned his neck down and kissed my cheek. "If I don't make it back alive, just know I love you," he joked before heading outside.

"I cannot believe he just did that," I groaned as I felt Rose come to stand next to me.

"Me either, bitch, but that was pretty fucking hot. Didn't know Edward had it in him," she replied, smiling at me when I peeked between my fingers at her. Before I knew it, we were both doubled over in laughter.

"I have _got _to get this breakfast going…I promised Em I would, and thanks to Casanova out there, I'm way behind," I mumbled as I turned back to turn the burner on under the pan.

"Is it safe to assume that you two have…?" Rose questioned softly, looking down as she picked at her fingernails.

"We're doing just fine, Rose. I won't talk about it," I answered firmly as she arched a brow at me and smirked. She obviously read between the lines.

As I scooped the first spoonful onto the pan, Rose walked over to the window and peaked outside laughing.

"Emmett isn't destroying his face is he?" I questioned.

"No. Actually, they're rolling around in the grass, landing jabs to each other's ribcage…looks kind of kinky, in my opinion," she purred. "Think I should call Jake?"

"One, he'd be all over them, and you'd have to kill me before I let him touch Edward. And two, after the cat fight he and Em got into yesterday, he'd kill us both."

"What cat fight?"

I looked at her in shock that she hadn't heard Emmett and me bickering over it last night.

"When Edward comes back in, ask him. I'd show you, but it isn't on Em's phone anymore," I told her as I flipped a pancake.

"Oh shit, Charlie showed up, and he's in Edward's face!" Rose exclaimed as she looked at me.

"What color is Charlie's face?"

"Purple," she answered with a laugh.

"Dammit," I sighed. "Rose, can you handle the pancakes? I've got to go regulate."

I didn't even wait for her to reply as I tore out of the kitchen and out the front door. Charlie was standing about six inches from Edward, who was glaring fiercely at Emmett.

I huffed and wedged myself between Edward and Charlie, who instantly took three steps back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I exclaimed as I felt Edward's fingers lace with mine and pull me back against him.

"What's this I hear about phone sex and Edward feeling my baby girl up in your brother's kitchen?"

"Phone se…? Emmett, what the hell having you been running your mouth about?" I screeched as I looked at him in anger. The chicken shit scratched at his head and looked away. I then looked at Edward, and he was blushing ten shades of red.

_What the fuck?_

"Answer me, dammit!" I screamed, but then thought of something else. "Wait, you know what? Dad, first off, you already know I'm pissed at you, so unless you're here to apologize to Edward about yesterday, then I see no reason for you to be here. And another thing, I'm an adult, and my sex life is not up for discussion. Not with Emmett, and certainly not with you!"

"Bells…shit. Edward, I'm sorry about the crap I put you through last night, okay? And I'm sorry about just now, but when I gave you my blessing to be with Bells, I never meant for you to take that as permi…"

"All right, that's it old man…go in the house. I'll deal with you in a minute." I glared as he looked at me sternly and stomped inside. I then turned my eyes on Emmett. "You've got some explaining to do. Why the hell are you telling Dad about something that never happened?"

"I didn't lie about anything, sis. I got up for some water last night and heard you talking to Edward, and then about twenty minutes later, I heard you moaning like crazy!"

"B, what's he talking about?" Edward whispered in my ear as I blushed profusely.

Emmett fucking heard me getting myself off after I'd hung up with Edward!

"Oh my God, this is not happening to me," I whimpered as Emmett tried to sneak past me. I reached out and firmly grasped his shirt. "I cannot believe you went and told Dad all that! Do you have any idea what you've just done? You don't see me going around and telling people about what you and Rose do in your spare time, or about what _I've witnessed _with my own eyes!"

"Bells, Edward…I'm sorry. I went too far, and I wasn't thinking when I blurted that shit to Dad. He...I was just angry about that stunt Edward pulled."

At that, I turned around and arched a brow at Edward angrily as I jabbed an elbow into his ribs. "What the fuck was that about anyway?"

Again, he hung his head. What was it with the men in my life? Why was it every time they had to answer for something, they pussied out?

"I would have done it anyway, whether he was looking or not," Edward whispered, but not low enough; Emmett and I both heard him loud and clear. My beautiful man looked so guilty that Emmett and I couldn't stop ourselves from laughing.

My brother went back in the house as I turned around and buried my face in Edward's chest.

"Baby, I love you, but you can be such an idiot sometimes. Did you honestly think Emmett would let that slide?"

"No, but it was there, I could feel it…smell it, and dammit, I wanted it," he whined as he met my eyes with a smile. "I'm not the only guilty one here. What was he talking about with the moaning? The kind of moaning he's talking about certainly didn't happen on the phone."

"People need to mind their own fucking business," I grumbled as I looked away, feeling my cheeks blush.

"Oh hell, are you telling me that you actually…and you _didn't tell me_? Gah, your phone has a video camera built in! You could have at least videotaped it!" he exclaimed, pulling at his hair.

"Edward Cullen, I'm going to pretend that I never heard you suggest that." I laughed and playfully slapped at his chest.

"Why don't we go back inside? You can fix things with Charlie, I'll help you with brunch, and then we can go back to the loft with Demetri and pack for our trip," he told me softly as he rubbed his hands up and down my arms soothingly.

"What time do we leave?"

"Our flight takes off at five."

"So, I really get to spend a few weeks with you, and with no one else around?"

"Well, Demetri is coming with us, but he's promised to make himself scarce. It's just a precautionary measure, but yes, it'll be just me and you for a few weeks, baby," he murmured, looking down at me with a soft smile.

And just like that, my passion leftover from our activity in the kitchen was back.

"Rose!" I hollered as Edward arched an inquisitive brow at me.

"What is it, bitch?" she demanded as she peeked around the door.

"I need to talk to Edward for a minute in private, mind if we use the garage?"

Her eyes narrowed as I winked at her. "Sure, just don't be too long. Those two goons are in there bickering at each other like a couple of old hens."

As soon she closed the door behind her, I gripped Edward's hand firmly in mine and pulled him in the direction of the garage.

"What are you up to, Ms. Swan?" Edward asked smugly from behind me.

"Finishing what you started, Mr. Cullen," I quipped back.

As soon as we were through the door, Edward backed me against the side of Emmett's truck. He took both my wrists in his hand and raised them above my head, holding to them firmly. I licked my lips hungrily with anticipation as his blazing eyes raked over me. His free hand snaked tortuously slow down my torso and trailed down to front of my jeans, where he undid the clasp before sliding his finger along the waistband on my panties.

"I thought I told you that I was running the show, Ms. Swan? You're breaking the rules," he rasped.

"You saying you don't want this?" I questioned, bucking my hips into him, bringing his hard dick in contact with my cloth-covered heat. "Your cock sure as fuck does," I purred stretching my neck out towards him and gliding my tongue sexily across his lips.

"Regardless, you're still in trouble, lover," he whispered throatily against my neck as he leaned forward.

"Well, then I guess you better let me go, and we'll head back inside," I sighed dejectedly, ripping my wrists from his hands and pushing away from the car.

Edward caught me around the waist, and within moments, pinned me once more. "Not so fast. I never said I didn't want you, but I'm not so sure we have the same idea in mind here. See…I'm still in control so I'll decide how this is going to go down, and you, you'll give me that beautiful smile and reply with 'yes, sir'…understood?"

He was frustrating as all get out with the whole 'you're in trouble' thing, but _fuck _if it didn't turn me on!

I groaned loudly and fixed my eyes on his. "Yes, sir." I breathed, my chest heaving from the lustful fire coursing through my veins.

Edward stared me down seductively for a moment longer, took a step back, and hunched as his hands grabbed hold of the sides of my jeans and slowly eased them down my legs. Then, he stood up, took hold of my ass and lifted me as I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Aren't you going to pull _your _jeans down?" I questioned as a low chuckle rumbled within his chest.

"Oh, my sweet Isabella, I'm not going to _fuck_ you. Now be a good girl, and shut that pretty mouth of yours."

I glared, liquid fire in my eyes as I, once again, whispered, "Yes, sir."

Before I even realized what was happening, he'd latched his sinful, luscious lips to mine and plunged his fingers past the barrier of my panties and deep into my core.

My moans and cries of pleasure were swallowed by his feral kiss. As his tongue made love to mine, our teeth clashed together. The quicker and deeper his fingers moved within me, the more I began to move against Edward, causing him to clutch my ass firmer in his free hand.

When I gasped for air, he would pull away, sharing breaths with me. When I felt the need to scream out as I came closer to my peak, he would groan and press his mouth to mine once more.

In such a short span of time, he'd become so perfectly in tune with my body, that he knew all the signs of my nearing release. As my hips desperately rode his hand, the faster his fingers pumped into me. The moment that he pressed his thumb to my swollen bundle of nerves, he latched his lips to my neck, his tongue licking hotly at my skin.

And as my orgasm crashed around me, I soared into bliss and buried my head in neck, biting down on the flesh of his shoulder firmly, though not hard enough to draw blood, which elicited a deep-bellied growl from him.

He continued to move within me as my walls spasmed around him, riding out the euphoria of my high. My head came back up as he gently pulled his fingers from me. He gazed into my eyes fiercely as I watched him bring his fingers to his lips.

Edward paused for a moment, wickedly smirked, and spread his two fingers as he offered one to me. I smiled sexily at him as our mouths descended on his drenched digits, cleansing them of my juices. As soon as I pulled my mouth from him, his lips passionately took hold of mine with a deep kiss that left me dazed and desperately wanting his cock inside of me…a kiss that left me wishing we weren't in my brother's garage, and that we were, instead, at our getaway with a huge bed to continue this in.

"I love you," he whispered tenderly against my cheek.

"Yes, sir," I answered back with tremor in my voice.

Edward then burst with hearty laughter. "While I do love hearing you say that, that isn't the response I was looking for, baby."

Just to be a smart ass, I signed 'I love you' with my hands, causing him to laugh more.

"You do realize that you can speak freely now, right?" he questioned with a smile.

"Oh, well then, I love you too," I replied happily as he gently lowered my legs back to the ground.

I watched as he pulled my jeans back to my waist and even went so far as to button them for me.

Edward ran his hands through his hair before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against him in a loving embrace. "I can't believe you bit me." He murmured, smiling down at me.

"That's what you get for not fucking me," I pouted.

"Believe me, love, we'll have plenty of time for that, but just so you know, if refusing you means you'll bite me again, then I can manage without sex for a few days," he teased with a wink.

I slapped at him before giving him a chaste kiss and pulling him out of the garage.

"You're right; we will have plenty of time; I'll bite you whenever you want, and just as you said the other night, you'd never last through a restriction."

When I looked behind me as we approached the front door of Emmett's house again, Edward looked like the cat that ate the damn canary.

"Edward, baby, unless you want Charlie to figure out what we've been up to out here, you might want to wipe the guilty look off your face."

"Why don't you go talk to Charlie, and I'll handle the breakfast?" he offered hurriedly, his eyes pleading with me.

"Pussy." I laughed as I walked through the front door, leaving him whimpering behind me.

**EPOV**

What the fuck had I gotten myself into? I'd screwed myself over so many times in the past twenty-four hours, it was pathetic. I don't know if it was because I just didn't give a shit anymore, or if my getting laid had made me go stupid, but provoking both Emmett and Charlie was probably the dumbest thing I'd ever done. If I'd just get my mouth shut, and my hands off of Bella, we wouldn't be in this position.

Actually, about an hour had passed since we'd eaten the brunch I cooked up in Bella's place because I was a fucking coward, and thankfully, that seemed to put me in Emmett's good graces again. Of course, I probably could have achieved that by handing him a fucking candy bar and a beer. Charlie was still making eyes at me.

I mean, I got the fact that she was daddy's little girl and all that-I'd probably be the same way if Bella gave us a daughter-but come on! She was an adult; a _pregnant _adult at that! It wasn't like he didn't know how she ended up that way…granted, it wasn't my fault that happened, but it was still valid to the point I was trying to make. Which…oh fuck it, I don't even remember what my point was now.

As it was, we all were sitting in Emmett's living room, but due to limited seating, Em and Rose took the couch, with her laid out, her head in his lap, fast asleep. Charlie took a seat on the fireplace, which left Bella and I to the recliner, her in my lap. About thirty minutes after sitting down, Bella's head slumped to rest on my shoulder, her forehead against my neck. Her body sagged and buried itself into me as I heard her slow, even breathing. Like Rose, she'd fallen asleep…and Charlie couldn't have hated me more right now if he tried. I knew he really did love me like a son, but I think the fact that Bella was so blatantly taking up for me instead of him was the root of this whole fucking problem.

"It's about time she got some sleep," Emmett said with a soft chuckle as he nodded towards Bella.

"What do you mean?" I asked him in confusion, praying this wasn't another attempt on his part to get me in trouble with Charlie.

"Well aside from the other stuff, I woke up at four thirty to her having a nightmare. She didn't get back to sleep until six this morning, and after the day y'all had yesterday, that wasn't near enough."

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?" I questioned as I tilted my head down, pressing my nose and lips to the top of her head.

"Dude, she was calling out of you and mentioning James' name here and there," He answered, looking at me as though he were thinking 'here's your sign'. Fucking ass hat.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?" I bit out, angry that she'd gone through that and I wasn't there to comfort her. She had even expressed her concern over having nightmares before we separated yesterday.

"Bella wouldn't let me. I thought she needed you, but she said she didn't even remember what the nightmare was about. I think I scared her more waking her up than the actual dream itself. She was confused as hell and thought something was wrong with Rose, and then I had to point out to her that she'd even been crying in her sleep. She didn't know that either. Has she had any since she's been staying with you?"

Both Emmett and Charlie looked to me, and for the first since arriving, Charlie didn't look like he was imagining the many ways he would kill me and make my body disappear.

"Um, no…No, Bella hasn't had any that I'm aware of. In fact, before y'all left the loft yesterday, she told me that she was afraid of her nightmares coming back. Em, are you positive she wasn't just saying she didn't remember?"

"Believe me, if I was even the slightest bit unsure, I'd have called you, Ed. The way it sounded though, if I had to guess, she was having a nightmare about James making good on his threat against you. He really fucked with her head when he pulled that shit yesterday. He knows what you are to Bella, and he's going to get to her in any way he can," Emmett snarled as I clenched my jaw tight, closed my eyes, and breathed in Bella's scent, hoping to calm the fuck down before I lost my shit. This was not the conversation I wanted to be having.

"Listen guys; the reason I came to talk to Bells this morning is because the SPD found out a bit more after you and me left, Edward," Charlie relayed to us with a heavy sigh.

Well, _that _caught my attention. I raised my brows at him in interest.

"They traced the data feeds from the cameras and taps to an old, rundown warehouse. A S.W.A.T. team was sent out there in the case he was there, but when they arrived, they found nothing more than computers and software he'd used to receive the feeds. There was also a bunch of clothes and an makeshift bed set up, which told us he'd been hiding out there since his escape. A forensic team eventually arrived on the scene and gathered what evidence they could. So, even though he hasn't been found yet, they're that much closer because he's had to find a new place to hide."

"Closer? They think they're closer because they found his _old _hiding place? Charlie, they're back at square one! Unless they know where he's setting up shack _now, _we're no better off than we were before!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could without waking Bella.

"Calm down, son. You didn't let me finish. When they brought back all the forensics, it exposed exactly who Jane and Alec are. I'm afraid they may be an even bigger threat then James…if they get out of holding," Charlie sighed.

"An even bigger threat? You're kidding me right?"

"I wish I was. Turns out that Jane and Alec are both former CIA. Since their cover has been blown and they could face possible jail time, chances are that they'll be looking for revenge when the SPD releases them."

"Dad, we can't let that happen! The SPD is really letting them go?" Emmett questioned angrily.

"They don't want to, but unless Jane and Alec start talking or more evidence is found, the SPD will run out reasons to hold them. They're working out the details and preparing to offer them a deal."

"Oh, Christ! A deal? Let me guess, the D.A. is offering them immunity in exchange for James' whereabouts, am I right?" I seethed. "Who's to say they aren't going to come after me and Bella when they're released?"

"While we all hope that the immunity deal would be incentive enough, we're all afraid it won't be so the SPD is trying to come up with something else that will. Otherwise, we'll be looking at possibly having to put you and Bella in Witness Protection."

"_NO! _Fuck that," I whispered to him harshly. "I'll pay Jane and Alec off before I let the SPD rip me and Bella away from our families. I won't let that happen to her so you can tell them to forget it. I won't agree to that, Charlie."

"Ed, man, it may be the only way," Emmett rasped. I could see the fear settle in his gut at the possibility of losing Bella. "I don't want to go without you and Bells, but if it's the only way to ensure your safety, then I have no choice."

"All right, look, our flight doesn't leave until five this evening. I'll try to get us a later flight. If I can manage that, I'm going to talk to Bella about all of this, and hopefully, she'll allow me to offer them both a lump sum of money in exchange for James' hiding place _and _our safety. I know for a fact that I can get them to talk, but I need Bella to back me on this."

"Edward, what kind of money are you talking about here?" Charlie questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Chief, there's still a few things about me that you don't know. When my grandfather passed, I was given access to a trust fund that he'd set for me, one that we knew nothing about. Mom, Dad, Alice…no one knew. It's enough for Bella and I to live comfortably on for two lifetimes. Money is no object for me."

Emmett's eyes widened at the revelation. I had only ever told Bella about the trust fund. Alice told Jasper, that much I knew, but he'd never said a word about it to me.

"And you want to hand a large sum of that money over to hardened criminals that have been plotting to help James get to my Bells?"

"No, I don't _want _to! But right now, it seems like the only way. I'll go to whatever lengths necessary to protect her, but I refuse to make her give her up her life and her family."

We all grew quiet after that, and the conversation waned as I had given the last word. Both Charlie and Emmett knew me well enough to know that I was done talking about it. And I was.

**BE**

Two hours later, Charlie, Emmett and Rose had gone to my parents' house to fill Mom and Dad in on everything Charlie had learned, and what my plans were. I expected them to call me frantically once they found out, so I'd turned my phone off.

About thirty minutes after they'd left, and right as I began to doze off, Bella startled me with soft, sweet kisses against my neck, jaw, and finally my lips. When she gently held the side of my face and turned my head toward her, her brow furrowed, and I knew that she'd picked up on my worrisome mood.

Without her even having to ask, I'd sighed and told her everything I had learned from Charlie, and what I planned to do. She simply clasped my hand tightly in hers, and ran her other hand through my hair, helping to ease my tension. What caught me off guard the most was how calm and strong she was while I explained it all. Not one tear came. Instead, determination flooded her eyes, and once I'd finished, she hit me with the shocker.

"Okay, I'm onboard with you, baby, but there's one part of this plan that we're tweaking, okay?" she told me firmly.

"Do I want to hear this?" I asked, wincing at the ideas swimming in my head.

"Whether you do or not, you're going to. You can offer the money, and I know you can get them to talk, but what I'm demanding…"

"Demanding?" I laughed, not expecting any of this from her at all.

"You get Alec, but I'm handling Jane."

"No," I bit out with wide eyes. "Bella, she's former CIA. She's had professional training, and in this position, she's unpredictable. I'm not going to put the love of my life and unborn child at risk like that."

I jumped from my spot on the recliner and paced in front of her, pulling furiously at my hair. She quietly rose and slowly approached me. Her arms came around me gently, one around my waist and the other against the side of my jaw.

"E, you've handled just about everything by yourself. That was part of our talk yesterday, remember? We're acting as one now. Jane will be cuffed and shackled to the table, on video, with every word being overheard. Do you honestly think that I'd willingly go in there and put myself at risk if I thought there was even a chance she could hurt me?"

I searched her eyes, my heart panicking at the thought of letting her go into a room with someone who we knew for a fact was working for James. But she did bring up a great point about the precautionary measures every station took in interrogation rooms.

This was situation where the trust issue would make us or break us. If I remained firm about her not going in, she'd no doubt take that to mean I didn't trust her not to put herself at risk.

"No, baby, of course I don't. I just…" I whispered, running my hand through her hair as I looked her over worriedly, conflicting feelings running through my mind.

"Besides, who said I'd be going in there _without _you?" she murmured as her beautiful brown eyes sparkled and she gave me a reassuring smile.

I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath until it all rushed out of me. I shook my head and smirked at her in relief. "You got me," I sighed as she rested her chin on my chest and looked up at me.

"It wasn't an attempt to pull one over on you, E. I could see you over thinking every little detail, and I don't understand why you are always so quick to assume the worst, that I'm not capable of handling things. You and Emmett were always after me about defending myself, and now that I'm ready to, you refuse to let me."

The sadness in her eyes ripped my heart out. She'd misunderstood me, but this time, instead of getting angry, I was going to explain it to her the best I could, with this situation.

"Bella, just so we're clear, I _know _you can defend yourself. I _know _you're capable of handling things. My problem is just that…my problem. I'm struggling with looking past the fact that you're pregnant. My heart and mind are set on this child being mine, and therefore, I'm literally settling into the role of a protective parent. And I've loved you for years, you know that, but now that you're mine, I just…I can't even explain the difference to you. If something were to happen to you or our child, B, it would ruin me. Believe me, I know you aren't setting out to put yourself at risk, but I worry all the time, regardless. It's just in my nature, and I can't help it. When I start acting like that, and it offends you, you need to do just what you've done now…tell me. Half the time, I don't even realize I'm doing it," I told her softly, brushing my hand against her cheek.

"You know that I'm doing the same thing, right?"

I furrowed my brow at her in confusion as she grinned half-heartedly. "What do you mean?"

"If something happened to you, or if I lost our child, I'd be done for, Edward. I can't bring myself to sit back and do nothing."

"Well, I think that your idea in regards to tweaking my plan will work just fine, B." I told nearly inaudibly a she smiled at me and stretched up for a kiss.

"I guess the question now is when we want to do this thing," she stated as she began walking toward the kitchen.

"Honestly, I think it would be a good idea to jump on the opportunity now while we're still hot. The last thing we need is to getaway and rid ourselves of the stress, then come back to this circus of shit."

I followed behind her, tucking my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"So you think we should cancel our trip?" she asked, her voice having grown sullen.

"Well," I started, walking up behind her at the bar. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders from behind as I clutched her to me and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Depending on what's available, we may not have to. If we go up to the station today, and I have the bank get the funds ready, we could possibly leave tomorrow or the day after. That is if Jane and Alec take what we're offering them and give James up."

Her soft curves melted into me as lips brushed against my forearm. "Where would we stay tonight, baby, if we don't leave? There's no way I can spend another night away from you."

"Mmm," I hummed, gliding my lips back and forth across her cheek. "That's not going to happen, B. I'll book us a room at the Sorrento downtown in case we stay in town tonight. But that reminds me, Emmett told me of you having nightmares last night. Were you being truthful with Em when you said you didn't remember anything?"

She slowly turned in my arms, causing them to rest low on her back. "I promise, Edward, I don't remember anything. Him waking me up scared me more than anything. He wanted to call you, but I told him no. You needed your sleep just as much as I did, and in my eyes, it wasn't an emergency. If I had truly needed you, I would have let him call," She smiled before coyly rubbing herself against me from the waist down.

My eyes narrowed as I looked her over. "What are you up to, minx?"

"Am I still in trouble?" Bella questioned innocently with big doe eyes and a childish pout.

"_Maybe_," I answered skeptically. "Depends on what it is you want."

"I think you know what I want," she purred. "And I think you should cancel the flight. Reschedule it for tomorrow or the day after because I won't fucking make it to wherever you're taking me without having you inside me first."

My jaw went slack. Bella had just done a complete one-eighty from the topic we were talking about before. I snapped out of my stupor just as her hand began to sneak inside of my jeans. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand free with an arched brow and deeply laughed. I then took a step back as she glowered at me.

"You know, the whole business of being in trouble is getting old," she snapped.

"Oh, believe me, that had nothing to do with you being in trouble. _That _had everything to do with my shitty ass luck. In the past twenty-four hours, I've been caught by your father on three separate occasions, and twice by Emmett. I'm not touching you like _that _until we're either up in a plane or in the damn hotel room."

"B-but they aren't even here!" she exclaimed with a frustrated laugh and lunged at me, her hand desperately trying to undo my jeans again.

I slapped her hand away and took hold of both wrists, completely overcome with laughter and flabbergasted by her fiestyness.

Oh should I consider it horniness? Is this what I'd always heard about? Were the pregnancy hormones making her go fucking crazy?

And was it horrible of me to pray that they were?

I struggled to get her under control, finally pulling her firmly against my chest and locking her arms tightly behind my back. "I guarantee you, you little vixen, that if I take you to bed, _here,_ your brother or your dad, are going to walk in on us. You're dad would fucking kill me. Hell, he already wants to! You can hold on until tonight."

"Oh really? Edward, maybe you didn't hear me, but _they aren't here!_"

"Bella, I'm not fucking you in your brother's house!" I laughed as she glared, but then…

Remember the face I told you about that told me I was screwed?

_YEAH! _

Bella smirked at me sexily as she started to move her body against mine again, causing me to close my eyes and groan.

"Dammit, Isabella, you've got to stop," I ground out.

"Well, if you won't take me to bed, you _will _let me do this…" she whispered against my lips before dropping down to her knees.

In the fucking middle of _Emmett's _kitchen!

"Get up!" I tried to order, but I epically failed and whimpered instead.

"Would it make you feel better if I call them and find out where they're at? I'll make up something like we needed to go out and run a quick errand," she said as she looked up at me in aggravation.

"We can't, baby. Didn't you hear me before? _THEY. WILL. KILL. ME._"

"Good thing I'm here to protect you then," she whispered with a wink as she undid my jeans and had my traitorous cock free before I could even blink. This would have been so much easier had my dick been unresponsive.

It wasn't that I didn't want her to, not by a long shot, but my luck had been shit lately. However, the moment her small hand wrapped firmly around my shaft, I was gone. I threw my head back and surrendered to the delicious feeling of her tongue circling my swollen head. My hands dove down, tangling in her thick, dark tresses and urged her forward as my dick finally slid between her lips and into the heat of her mouth. She let me set a steady pace of thrusting deep, my tip hitting the back of her throat. The wet noise of her mouth moving on my cock and my moans filled the room as I felt my balls begin to tighten, signaling that I was nearing my release.

But before I could get there, the unmistakable crunch of tires on the gravel outside was heard, minutes before I heard the heavy steps of either Emmett or Charlie's boots on the porch steps. Bella quickly released me from her mouth with a pop as she dissolved into giggles, righting herself as she stood. I growled and shoved myself back into my pants, wincing from the pain of having come so close. I glared at her as I did so and could feel my nostrils flare.

"I fucking told you!" I hissed as she continued to laugh at my predicament. "This isn't funny! Now I've got to live with a serious case of blue balls until we reach the blasted hotel!"

"Well, if you want, you can meet me in the bathroom in about twenty minutes. I'd be glad to finish the job." She smiled sweetly and pecked my lips.

"What the hell am I going to do with you?" I ground out, failing to stay mad as a chuckle slipped out.

"You can start by…" Bella started but I knew better. Judging from everything else that had flown out of her mouth today, hearing what she had to say _now _wouldn't be safe for either of us. I covered her mouth with my hand and warned her with my eyes. If she kept down the path she was on, I wouldn't be able to keep things soft and loving when we finally did make it to a room with a bed.

"Do us both a favor; keep your thoughts to yourself," I muttered.

She kissed my palm that covered her mouth and winked at me. At that I lost my composure and pulled her close, laughing disbelievingly. I'd just barely managed to get myself in check before Charlie came around the corner and into the kitchen.

"What in the world are two you going on about?" he questioned with an amused stare.

"Inside joke," we both replied simultaneously.

**BE**

I'd managed to get our flight reservations changed to the day after tomorrow, giving us enough time to get the money together and confront Jane and Alec. I wasn't sure of how it was going to go, but we were all praying that things ran smoothly and that they accepted the deal. We were set to go to the police station at two o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Charlie was the only one would be coming with us. Emmett, Rose, and my parents were told to stay home and that we would call as soon as got a result. No one had talked to Alice or Jasper since he left my loft yesterday. No phone calls or anything, and honestly, I didn't give a shit. The last person I wanted to talk to right now was my sister.

Bella seemed to be the only calm one out of us all. I wasn't sure if it was just that she was ready for this to end, or if it was because she was finally ready to fight back. The determination I'd seen in her eyes led me to believe it was the latter. Though she'd always fought back against James, this was different. This would be a fight about her taking her life back, and I couldn't have been more proud of her doing so.

Tonight though, things were going to be much different. The sexual tension between us was higher than it had ever been. I'd teased her, and she had teased me to the point of blue balls. Even though that wasn't her intention, it still fucking happened. She expected me to just submit and fuck her as soon as we got to the hotel, but I had other plans. I wanted to make her beg for it. Cruel, I know, but dammit, I'd really been put through the ringer today. I'd denied myself pleasure last night, and again this afternoon when I got her off in the garage. Then add her stunt in the kitchen and my balls fucking hurt.

Would I give in eventually? Fuck yeah, if not for her sake, then for damn sure mine! But as I'd told her last night and quite a few times today, she was in trouble, and I was running the show.

And shortly, she'd find our just how fucking serious I was.

**You like? ;D BWHAHAHAHA Yes, I left it there.**

**I would have loved to have kept writing but the chapter was long enough already! **

**Next chapter will be very eventful!**

**Big thank you to the wonderful friends I've met through this fandom and who have supported me: theonlykyla, Ttharman, erinlouk, yrollam….you girls are awesome! Love ya 3**

**Leave me some love! MWAH!**


	35. Chapter 35

**First of all, I want to apologize to all my readers for having taken so long to post an update to this. There really are no excuses, but just know that I struggled with writer's block for a few months, and then RL took over. That's really all I have. **

**There was a lot more that was going to be added to this chapter, but it would have stretched on forever, so I will post another chapter in the next few days. I have a sneaking suspicion that with all the Cosmopolis promotion coming up and Rob's TV appearances, I won't be able to bring myself to write and get off this damn computer LOL!**

** It looks like I'll be back to my regular updating schedule, and what I'm hoping for is to start posting a chapter to this, and one to C&B, every other week. **

**Anyway, I'll quit rambling now and let you get on with reading!**

**BPOV**

What I had thought would be a disaster had turned out to be a Godsend. I'd been terrified at the thought of not being with Edward last night, pissed at Rose and Emmett for making us go through with it, and also completely thankful we had. I wasn't sure what exactly happened, but it was almost as if we just shoved everything to the back of our minds and committed ourselves to driving each other to our breaking points…sexually.

His claim that I was in trouble, and his relentless refusals to take me, had pushed me to my limit, which was why I'd taken matters into my own hands in the kitchen. It was all in good fun, but I was tired of fun. The fun was _over. _Crude and completely inappropriate as it sounds, he'd pushed me so far that I was seriously considering sexually assaulting him the minute the moment presented itself…and no, I wasn't opposed to doing so in a police station. And I highly doubted he'd put up much of a fight anyway.

I also knew Edward believed he had the upper hand and was planning to punish me for his bad luck, but if it was trouble I was in, then I'd show him just how much_ trouble_ I could be. Our time tonight in the hotel would be very interesting, and I couldn't help but snicker to myself thinking of all the possibilities.

I didn't have to worry about him pushing me for an explanation on what had me laughing or had made the blush suddenly rise to my cheeks since he was inside the bank, arranging for the sums to be gathered and ready to go at a moment's notice. He preferred for me to just stay in the car, which initially had thrown me for a loop—considering all that was going on—until he assured me that Demetri was in an unmarked car behind us.

Had Edward mentioned how much money he was actually getting together? No, and I didn't really want to know, either. For once, I was going to put my trust in him and not ask questions or protest where money was concerned. The only thing that mattered was I knew what he was doing and why. He'd actually told me this time instead of just going off and doing it. I really didn't want him to think that he had to run everything by me because that wasn't the type of person I was, but I knew that he understood my reasons for wanting to know what was going on in this situation. It was just an issue that needed work, that's all.

I wasn't exactly sure how long I'd sat out here, but the shrill scream of 'Can We Fix It' from Bob the Builder rang on my phone. I answered with a snort once I realized that Edward had set that as Emmett's ring tone.

"You okay, Bells?" he asked with a confused chuckle.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, just waiting on Edward to come out of the bank. What's up?"

"Has Dad happened to call you?"

"Um, about what?"

"A tip was called into the station. Someone spotted James at a hardware store not far from his original hiding place. The police are on their way there to find out from the clerk what was bought."

"Dammit! Why the hell would he think to call you, but he won't call me?"

"Don't know, sis. That's something you'll have to take up with him. I just wanted to make sure you knew. And by the way, you wouldn't happen to know why there's an ass and fingerprints all over the driver's side door of my truck, would ya?"

"Thanks for letting me know, Em. Love ya but I gotta go!" I quickly rushed out before hanging up the phone and dissolving into a fit of laughter. Perhaps what Edward and I had done in the garage wasn't such a good idea…not when said truck was _black._

Despite my plans for Edward later, I had to warn him, so I quickly tapped out a text.

**If Em calls you, don't answer it –B**

A few seconds passed before my phone buzzed with his reply. The longer I sat here, the more my stomach growled; I was desperately hungry. The last time I'd eaten was hours ago for brunch.

**Too late. He's pissed at me, and it wasn't a phone call. He sent me a picture of him flipping me off. WTH? –E**

**Let's just say he discovered prints left by us against the driver side door of his truck ;D And when will you be done? I'm starving and my ass is starting to hurt from sitting so long. –B**

**Oh that's just great…how many times are you going to get my ass caught red-handed today? And I'm almost done. Signing a few documents and then we can go. Is Genghis Kahn okay or would you rather us get room service? –E**

I had to seriously think about that. On one hand, if we got room service, I could jump his bones sooner. If we went to Genghis Kahn, I could draw it out and really drive him to insanity. A plan started to form as I smiled to myself. I just hoped that in the end, I didn't wind up getting us kicked out of the restaurant.

**Genghis Kahn. **

As I started to put my phone up, another text came through and this time, he'd attached a few pictures with it. He was upping his game. In a _BIG _way.

The pictures came in order as quick close-ups of, first, his jaw—I assumed to showcase the regrowth of his stubble—then his navel, and that wonderful trail of hair that led to the final picture.

**I thought for sure you'd go for room service ;) –E**

**Okay, let me get this straight. You gripe at me for getting you caught, yet you're in a BANK taking pictures DOWN YOUR PANTS?! Risking an ass chewing from my dad or Emmett is one thing, but you just went to a whole new level… -B **

Not wanting to talk to, text or so much as email Edward until he returned to the car, I turned my phone off and threw it into my purse. I couldn't freaking believe he'd gone that far…and in a _public place!_ After all the crap he'd given me today about us constantly getting caught, he went off and completely blew my riskiness out of the water.

So, as I sat there in the passenger and stewed over how I was going to top his latest play, I apparently lost track of time and was no longer aware of anything around me.

"Are you planning to let me inside that head of yours any time soon?"

I literally jumped from my seat at the sound of Edward laughing through his words. Once I focused in on his face, a devilish smirk appeared on his lips as he winked at me, obviously still playing the game.

"I don't know about that, baby. If you want inside of me, there are other places I can think of," I answered him with a purr.

"Tell me that you're jacking with me about going to Genghis Kahn. Tell me we're going to the hotel for room service," he groaned with a bit of desperation, making his voice sound gritty as his eyes pleaded with me to give in.

"Nope, sorry. It was you who offered Genghis Kahn; I'm not passing that up. And I'm jacking with you about as much as you were jacking with me when you sent me those blasted pictures."

I arched my brow at him and glanced out the window for a moment. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head.

"So _that's _what this is about. Going out to eat is your idea of payback?"

"Payback? Oh come on, Edward. What…are we back in grade school? Believe me, if I was trying to get back at you, you'd know it and wouldn't have to ask. I really am hungry because, in case you've forgotten, I sorta _am _feeding two people. That and the freaking bank took a lot longer than I thought."

"Sorry about that, love. The bank teller that was originally helping me didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground. Did Charlie call you?"

"No, and I have half a mind to call him about that. Since you're asking, I guess it's safe to assume that he called you about the tip, right?"

Edward nodded, but then stopped and looked at me in confusion. "Wait, well if he didn't call you, and I haven't had the chance to talk to you about it yet, how do you know about the tip?"

"That was what Em called me about. I just can't believe that even my own father has resorted to keeping me out of the loop. But you know, whatever, I don't care anymore because obviously everyone is going to do what they want to do. So," I started, taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself. Edward's eyes were widened because he apparently hadn't been expecting my outburst. "Mind explaining to me what you were doing exposing yourself in a bank?"

Edward smirked sexily and reached over, taking my hand in his and bringing my knuckles to his lips. "Now baby, you know me better than that. It's not like I whipped my junk out for all to see. If you'll look again, you'll notice how dark the picture is. I held the phone to the waist of my pants; the pic is literally a look _down_ my pants."

"Like I care? Fact of the matter is, you did so where any woman at any given time could have walked up behind you and caught a glimpse. That's not okay with me."

"Isabella Swan," he teased, smiling at me as he did so. "Are you actually jealous of the mere _thought_ of someone possibly seeing?"

"No, that's ridiculous, Cullen."

"Well if that's not it, then…Oh wait! I know what your deal is, you're pissed because it turned you on and you can't do anything about it! I finally got you back!"

His exuberance pissed me off. "Don't go there, Edward; I'm warning you. I am so not in the mood right now."

"Seriously, right now?" he groaned in aggravation as I glanced at him with confusion. "Your mood swings decided to kick in now?"

It dawned on me that my mood was all over the place, and I knew it was due to the pregnancy hormones, but that didn't mean he hadn't just pissed me off. I fixed him with a furious glare and turned to look out the window, completely silent.

"Oh great, and I'm only making it worse. I shouldn't have said that, baby. I'm sorry," he said softly, though I could tell he was attempting to reign in his frustration. I felt his eyes on me again and knew that he was waiting on me to verbally accept his apology, but there was no way in hell I was letting him off that easy. Immature as it may have been, I wanted to stay mad, at least for the moment.

"The silent treatment? You're actually giving _me_ the silent treatment? Come on, B, you know I hate that." I slipped my phone out and pretended to be playing games as I dimmed the screen, making sure he couldn't see what I was up to. After putting the phone on silent so he wouldn't hear the camera flash, I discreetly moved the fingers of one hand into position, snapped the shot and texted it to him.

"Cute," Edward snorted as he glared at the windshield. Shit. He was either angry or hurt…odd that I couldn't tell the difference. It was definitely a first. I knew I'd acted out petulantly and was being a bitch, but wasn't I entitled to that? Usually, Edward was so sweet natured that he never would have overstepped by talking about a sensitive topic such as mood swings. _But _that's where the fine line came between being lovers and being best friends. The friend side to Edward would have called me on that without any hesitation, so he was simply doing what he was used to. It was me who was over reacting; I just wished that these lines didn't still exist between us because it was really starting to confuse the fuck out of me.

The bottom line was that he was right. I'd gotten pissed because he'd turned me on and being in the position we were, there wasn't shit I could about it. And glancing over at him, the desire hadn't waned. And it obviously hadn't for him either, considering the bulge that strained against the denim of his jeans, despite how frustrated he was with me.

"Edward, pull over."

My request went unnoticed as he continued to look straight ahead, jaw clenched tightly out of tension.

"Pull over, please," I whispered softly, hoping he'd take note of the apologetic undertone.

No such luck.

I reached my arm out, brushing the back of my hand against the strain in his pants. He flinched and hissed loudly, firmly grasping my hand and nearly throwing it back into my lap as if I'd burnt him. I couldn't take it too personally considering he was wound as tightly as I was, only difference being that I'd actually had a release earlier; he hadn't.

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and almost literally barked at him. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, stop the _fucking _car!"

His body went rigid as he jerked the car over in the far lane and managed to quickly find and pull us into a dark, seemingly abandoned, parking garage. The car lurched as he literally slammed into park and threw his head against the back of the seat. His chest was slightly heaving as his jaw clenched, his eyes focusing anywhere but directly on me.

I had whiplash from how quickly my moods were swinging and how fast we'd gone from happy and playful to downright frustrated and angry. I didn't like it.

I took in a deep breath before reaching my hand back across the console and had almost made it directly over the bulge before his hand caught my wrist firmly. His eyes finally met mine and the green was blazing fiercely.

"Quit fucking teasing me, Bella," he bit out, his voice dangerously low.

"I'm not; I'm solving the problem. Just relax."

His eyes grew wide as he laugh manically at me. "How? By doing it here? Are you serious? If someone happens to drive by, or Demetri happens to come check on us…"

"I don't give a fuck if someone sees us, Edward. Besides, it's you they'll see, so if you're worried about it, control your facial expressions." His hand then fell away from my wrist as my implications set in and his eyes darkened significantly.

**~BE~**

A few hours later, we were on our way from Genghis Khan to the police station. Uley ended up calling Edward and letting him know that confronting the confrontations with Jane and Alec needed to happen tonight rather than tomorrow since the faster it happened, the sooner they could possibly close in on James.

The tension level between Edward and I had dropped dramatically after my little stunt in the parking garage. But even with the tension having eased a bit, the anticipation of what to go down at the station had me freaking the hell out. I was trying to keep it to myself and not let Edward on to it too much, because then he wouldn't allow me to confront Jane for the welfare of our baby. I couldn't keep it from him entirely since he knew me so well, just as he couldn't keep it from me that he was also freaking out a bit himself; it was in his eyes and his mannerisms. And instead of talking about it and what we planned to say to them, we simply rode in silence with our hands clasped tightly on the console.

To my surprise, when we arrived at the station, Charlie and Emmett were both waiting there for us. I wasn't sure what they hoped to accomplish by being here as this was something that Edward and I would be doing together, just he and I. Sure, Uley and a few of the other officers—including Charlie—would be watching through the double-sided glass, but the plan was for Edward and I to go in there as a united front. I wasn't having any more of the inequality. And thankfully, after our talk and some time to think, Edward wouldn't allow it either.

I had a sneaking suspicion though—one I hadn't told anyone of. Something in my gut told me that money wasn't part of the deal that James had with Jane; it was most likely something, or _someone _he had promised to her. Now Alec, well, there was no doubt in my mind that it was all about the money with him. And although I didn't like to talk about Edward's wealth, I was positive that there was no amount of money James could have promised Alec that Edward couldn't top.

"E?" I asked quietly as we waited in Uley's office.

"Hmm?" he murmured, turning his head and meeting my eyes, his hand moving to softly squeeze my inner thigh.

"This is probably the worst time to ask, but…what are we going to do if neither of them take the deal you're offering?"

"There never is a good time for that question, B. I suppose we'll just have to come up with something else, but I promise you, if this doesn't work—and I have full confidence that it will—if this doesn't work, we won't give up. _I _won't give up. Not until that bastard is rotting in prison or worse."

"Do you think it's awful of me to hope he doesn't get so lucky as to make it to prison? I want him dead. I want him to suffer."

"No, it doesn't make you awful, Bella."

"Really?" I questioned, furrowing my brow in skepticism as his hands found mine and wrapped them together tightly.

"No because I'm just as guilty. And of much worse thoughts than suffering," Edward answered roughly before leaning his head towards me and pressing his lips gently against the crown of my head.

He then leaned his head atop mine, which rested on his shoulder, in complete silence. I was sure he was mulling over our conversation minutes ago, just as I was. Just to have him on the same side as me, and knowing that he didn't think badly of me for wishing harm upon that sick freak meant everything. Don't get me wrong, I didn't actually believe that he would chastise me for the way I felt about it, but to have him voice his understanding and mutual feelings out loud really lifted a weight.

"Edward, Bella?" Uley's voice boomed loudly, startling both Edward and I from our bubble. "It's time."

As soon as he moved from the doorway, Edward stood and turned to look down at me. "Are you sure you're up for this, B?"

"I'm positive. We're in this together, remember?" His mouth turned up at the corners as he gently brushed his lips against my cheek and clasped my hand tightly in his own.

As we stepped out of the room, Officer Uley stopped us in our tracks.

"Listen, I talked to my superior, and unfortunately, we're going to have to change up our strategy."

I looked up at Edward in panic, to which he gave my hand a reassuring, yet understanding squeeze.

"Change it up how?"

"Come on, Cullen; you know as well as I do that you can't give him that money. To do so would be bribery which is illegal, and if anyone were to find out about it, the entire SPD would come under investigation. We can't take that chance."

"Fuck, Uley! I know it's illegal! You didn't actually think I was going to give it to them, did you?"

That took both Officer Uley and I off guard as we looked at each other and then Edward in confusion.

"Well, then what were you going to do? Because I'm now seriously confused," Uley told him.

"I fully intended to offer the money and even present the cash in a briefcase I've got out in the car, but I was never going to keep my word in regards to it. It's more of a manipulation. Once I get the information I need, you'll have all you need on Carter and then you can lock them up on charges regarding our loft."

Uley bowed his head and thought for a moment before sighing heavily. "It's a good plan, and it'll probably work, but only if you…"

"Believe me; I know how to play it."

"I have no doubt that you do, Cullen, but these two are CIA. That presents a big challenge, and we still aren't sure on how someone of Carter's mediocre status got involved with them."

"All right, look, I'll admit that there is a possibility we won't be able to get anything out of either of them as the CIA are trained in this shit, but it's better than nothing and was the best I could come up with."

"Baby, calm down," I whispered, turning to take Edward's face in my hands. He was starting to have an anxiety attack, and that was the last thing we needed before we went into the interrogation room. "You can do this, okay? Don't over think it. Shut that amazing brain of yours off for a minute before you give yourself a heart attack."

He actually smirked at me and nodded, then pulled me against his side.

"I may be out of line in saying this, but you two are sickening," Uley joked, obviously referring to the connection or affection between Edward and I.

Uley then gestured for us to follow him down the hall, and the closer we got to the door, the tighter Edward's grip on my hand became. Once there, Edward suggested that Uley escort me to the car to retrieve the briefcase of cash. I didn't object as I knew that we were finally going to present a united front.

Uley let Edward into the room and then turned to take me outside.

"Will he be okay in there, alone with that prick?" I questioned.

"Don't worry, Ms. Swan. He's locked down tight by the wrists and ankles. He isn't moving."

"You know, usually that would be comforting, but as you said before, he's CIA. There's no end to what he's been trained in."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we have cameras in the room, and a station full of officers. If anything were to happen, we've got it covered. Besides, Cullen's doing this all for the sake of your protection and when a man cares as much as he obviously does for you, he's capable of strength he never knew he had, if you get what I'm saying."

"I guess I do."

"Ms. Swan, I don't believe we ever asked you, but would you possibly know how Carter got mixed up with these people?"

"Officer Uley, there's a lot about James that I still don't know. He came back from Iraq a completely different person. I have no idea what he was involved in, otherwise, I'd have told you long ago."

**EPOV**

I watched my beautiful girl walk away with Uley down the hall before turning back to the door of the interrogation room. The anxiety of whether my plan would work was driving me to the brink. I didn't want to fail Bella by coming up empty handed, but I had no way in knowing if I could pull this off or not. I mean, they'd brought up a valid point; Jane and Alec were CIA which was far more advanced than any other person I'd ever cross examined in the court room.

Regardless of my doubts, the memories of all that the son of a bitch had done to Bella ran through my mind and gave me motivation enough to go through that door.

"Oh come on," the bastard laughed. When I locked eyes with him, I was overcome with rage, and struggled with swallowing it down. "They couldn't get shit out of me, so they send _you _in here?"

"They didn't send me; I insisted."

I wasn't sure where to start, but the anger I was feeling not only revolved around finding James anymore. This fucker had lied to me, made me trust him, and had come highly recommended from Felix. It didn't make sense for Felix to have referred me to someone shady, but then again, I was starting to wonder exactly who Bella and I _could _trust.

"I'm not telling you shit, Cullen."

"Now hold on a fucking minute, Alec. I came here for your side of the story. There's so much of this shit that's not adding up. I know you and your sister placed cameras and taps in our loft. I also know you helped that bastard in, but what I don't know is why."

"You really expect it to be that easy?" Alec snarled.

"No, I don't, but whatever he's paying you, I'll double it."

"You really are fucking dense, aren't you? This isn't about money; it never was."

"Then why don't you tell me what it's really about, huh? Because I'm having a really hard time fucking understanding this shit. I paid you well, someone I trust recommended you, and most importantly, I can't figure out how the hell you got involved with James, and how he's even connected to former CIA."

"Tell me something, if someone you trust recommended us, shouldn't you be questioning that person's intentions?"

"You trying to say Felix had something to do with this?"

"I'm not saying shit, Cullen. You just seem like you need a little help figuring this out," he laughed in sarcasm.

"You think this is funny?" I fumed. "This shit isn't funny. A sick bastard is after the woman I love and you're the only one who can tell me where he is!"

"Quite the contrary, I can't. The only contact I ever had with Carter was through the phone. We ha d a deal, though I can't say this was part of it."

"If he didn't promise you money, what…"

"Does the name Ian Thompson ring a bell?"

"It does, but what the hell does he have to do with this?" I questioned, completely flabbergasted by the turn this was taking. Thompson was a client of mine that I'd defended in a custody battle three years ago. There had been three children involved, and due to the mother having been a drug addict, custody had been awarded to my client.

Still not seeing what bearing that could have on all of this, I continued to look at him in utter confusion. I was then startled by a hand on my arm, a touch I knew to be Bella's. As I turned to face her, worry shone in her eyes and was directed at me.

"E, what…"

"Perfect timing. Now you'll get to hear what kind of person your fucking boyfriend here _really _is."

"What's he talking about, Edward?" she asked skeptically, setting the briefcase down beside her.

"I have no idea," I told her, rubbing the outside of her arms gently, "but I'm sure it's nothing, B."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. How does it feel knowing you sent three innocent children to live in the hands of a sadistic pedophile? How does it feel to know that you had a hand in the corruption of two innocent lives, and the ending of one?"

"That's preposterous!" I roared. "Ian Thompson was a loving father. Those children loved him; he was all they had."

"To an outsider, it would appear that way. That's what he wanted you and everyone else to believe. The children were too afraid to speak the truth to anyone about what he put them through each and every night."

I could feel the bile beginning to rise in my throat, hoping to God that what he said wasn't true.

"How do you know all of this?" I choked, my voice strained as Bella clutched onto my arm, rubbing her other hand down my back in attempt to soothe me.

"Because me and Jane were the first to suffer at his hands. We managed to get out before the divorce came. Our sister, Evelyn, perished under his hands. Our brothers, John and Peter, are fucked up so badly in the head that they'll never be able to have a healthy relationship with anyone. They see therapists twice a week and are on more drugs than you can imagine just to help them sleep at night. And you…you're fucking responsible for that shit! Because of you, they were released into his hands!"

Without any warning, I bolted from the room, my hand cupped over my mouth as I raced to the bathroom. I hated to admit that he had gotten to me, but if what he'd just told me was true, I was a monster. As soon as I made it through the door, I upchucked everything my stomach held into the toilet. I couldn't wrap my head around any of it. Had Thompson really been that sadistic? And if so, how the fuck had I missed that?

As I leant over the sink, splashing my face with cool water, the door to the bathroom opened behind me.

"E, baby, you okay?" Bella asked softly as she came up behind me, running a hand down my arm.

"No, I'm far from it. Bella, if what he said in there was true, I'm…"

"Don't, Edward. If it is true, which I highly doubt it is, you can't blame yourself. You knew nothing about any of that. But don't you see, baby? You're playing into their hands. This is what he wants. He wanted to get to you, fuck with your mind, and so far, it's working."

"Bella, did you not just hear him? He's saying I'm a damn monster, and I just might be!"

"No," she ground out with anger in her eyes. "You are not, nor have you _ever_ been a monster, Edward. James…_James_ is the monster, and Alec is just as fucking sick for working with him."

"Baby, it goes further than that," I whispered, cupping her cheek softly. "Felix could be a part of all of this, and if he is, then James has more knowledge than we thought."

"Felix?" she exclaimed. "Edward, he's our friend! He backed you up when you, Em, and Jazz went after James…why would he…"

"Just think about it. He recommended Jane and Alec…there's a lot regarding him that hasn't made sense from the beginning, Bella. Trust me on that, as much as I hate to say it, Felix is most likely working alongside James."

"Well, why don't we go back in that room and find out? I've seen what you can do in courtroom, baby. Bring that drive into that fucking interrogation room, yeah?"

I pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed me off, cringing to herself. "Vomit breath," she told me, causing me to smile and laugh as we headed back to the interrogation room.

As we walked back into the room, I slammed the door behind me, causing him to jump.

"Can't handle the truth, Cullen?"

"Let's get a few things straight here; I'm asking the questions. We're talking about James Carter, and how you're involved with him. Everything else is fucking irrelevant. As I've told you, I'm ready to offer you a rather large lump sum of money, should you decide to cooperate and tell us where the fuck he is. If not, I'll see to it that you serve the maximum sentence for what you've done."

"Not really a big threat there, buddy. All I did was place a few taps and cameras, big fucking deal."

"How about the fact that you're wanted by the CIA?" I watched as his eyes lit up in shock, clearly taking him off guard.

"What do you know about that?" he swallowed roughly as I grabbed a chair and turned it around before sitting down and straddling the back of it.

"Enough," I answered, pulling a toothpick I'd gotten from Genghis Kahn out of my shirt pocket. I could see Bella staring a hole in me from the corner of the room, her eyes darkened. I knew that look very well, and I fully intended to satisfy her as soon as we were done in this hell hole.

"I-if I take the fucking money, what then?"

"Then you and your sister will be released, immunity granted, and no charges pressed. All in exchange for Carter's whereabouts, who he's working with, and what his plans are."

"What guarantee do I have that you'll come through on your end?"

I cut my eyes over to Bella, signaling for her to bring me the briefcase. She did as I asked and proceeded to open it, placing it in front of Alec.

"Well this is hard to refuse, but I've already made a deal," Alec growled at me; he was obviously feeling the pressure.

"Carter promised you me in exchange for Bella, right?"

The look in his eyes told me that I'd hit the nail on the head.

"I can tell you right now, that will never fucking happen!" Bella said angrily in a raised voice behind me.

"Look, I don't know what you went through with Carter, and frankly, I don't give a fuck, but I'm still not telling you shit," he shot back, spitting in Bella's direction.

Before I could even blink, I was out of my seat and around to his side of the table. I fisted my hands in his orange jumpsuit, hoisted him to my level, and slammed him against the wall behind him.

"Edward!" Bella shouted in a pleading voice to me, but I refused to truly hear her.

"Listen you piece of shit; I don't give a fuck who you are, or what power you think you might have, if you ever glance at or spit in her direction again, I wont hesitate to put a fucking bullet in your head, are we clear?"

"Edward," my angel pleaded even more firmly, this time grasping my bicep firmly, attempting to pull me off of him. "Stop it, please. He's not worth it, baby."

I glared fiercely at him for a moment longer before pulling him back in the direction of the chair and literally dropping his ass in it.

"Since you refuse to talk, we'll have to resort to your sister. I'm sure that once I lay into her, she'll happily take the money. I can be …_ very persuasive,_" I told him suggestively to which he grew irate.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" he roared.

"Then tell us where Carter is," I replied calmly.

"Look man, I don't fucking know! He changes locations every couple of days. Last place I saw him was in that old abandoned Laundromat down on Fifth Str. Most of the time, we communicated with him through our cell phones, or by email."

"How did you get involved with him?"

"Felix. He helped Carter set all this shit up. Carter planned to be arrested. Having you kick his ass was part of the plan. He wanted it to be a diversion, sort of a false peace for the two of you so that he could come in and attack when you were least expecting it."

"What's the plan now? Who else is he working with?"

"I swear to God, man, I don't know. He didn't tell us anything past what we were supposed to do. Felix turned soft on him, so he went and got involved with some local drug mob or some shit. That's all I fucking know, all right? Just please, leave my sister out of this."

"One more question," I told him, praying to God that he answered no to this one. "Is Demetri working for Carter?"

"No, as far as I know he's not. Carter actually wanted him _taken care of_ before we were arrested."

"Is his number in your phone?"

Alec closed his eyes as his jaw flexed. "Yes," he gritted out quietly. "It's the only number saved in contacts."

"I've got what I needed from you, but so help me, this isn't the end."

With that, I rose and took Bella's hand, closed the briefcase and began to walk out of the room.

"Hey, what about our deal?!" he shouted.

"I shake on deals," I said with a shrug of my shoulders and then fixed my eyes vengefully at him. "We didn't shake."

I shut the door as we continued out, hearing him thrashing about and yelling from his place at the small steel table within the room.

Officer Uley cut us off a few feet down the hall. "Did you get all of that?" I questioned, pulling Bella close against my side.

"We did, but given that we are still unsure of his whereabouts, we'd feel better sending a protection detail with you tonight."

"With all due respect, Uley," Bella spoke up strongly, "we put our trust in you once already and it didn't even come close to stopping him. I think we'll stick with those we _can _trust for now."

Apparently, she didn't plan on sticking around because she began to pull me along with her out of the station, not even bothering to say a word to Emmett and Charlie.

Once we were out of the building and down the sidewalk a bit, she came to a halt, whirled around and crashed herself into me, her arms wrapping around and holding me firmly to her.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Emmett bellowed as he came tearing out of the building.

"I got him to talk, but he swears he doesn't know where James is now, claiming that he moves every couple of days. Turns out, Felix is working for him."

"What the fuck?! Do you even realize that's who's staying with Rose right now?" he roared, causing Bella to grip me, digging her finger nails into my sides painfully.

"Em, Demetri is there with her as well. Felix isn't dumb enough to try something with him there. Besides, it's me and Bella that he's after."

"Well, I'm going get Dad, Bells. I'll make sure him and Uley come back with me to the house so they can bring Felix in," he said, taking in a deep breath. "Bells, you okay?"

"Not entirely, Em. No offense, but I'd really just like Edward to take me to the hotel," she murmured, loosening her grip and glancing up at me. I leaned over, placing a kiss to her forehead and shared a look with Emmett.

"I'll call you tonight, Em. If anything happens with Felix, let me know."

Emmett nodded, and I quickly ushered Bella towards the car, but upon reaching it, Bella and I froze.

My windshield was busted in, and the tires had been slashed.

James was following us.

**So, was it worth the wait? Some questions were answered, and some new ones arose.**

**The chapter posting tomorrow will continue where this left off, and just to answer a very big question…James WILL be dealt with an his reign will come to an end in the next two or possibly three chapters, then we'll be on to the HEA!**

**I hope you all are still with me, and I'm extremely thankful for those that are! **

**Leave some love!**

**~T~**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey my lovelies! Sorry that this update came later than I anticipated! My kitchen ended up having to be redone due to a massive black mold problem and then our garage door had to be replaced…among other thing *eye roll***

**Anyway, I split this chapter up and you'll see why ;D**

**Meet ya at the bottom!**

**BPOV**

I stood next to Edward, held tightly against his side, as we stared in shock at the car. His windshield was no more, and whoever slashed his tires—my first guess being James—they had done a hell of a job.

Considering that the whole confrontation inside had pretty much gotten us nowhere, I was terrified to even walk down the fucking street. As it was, I was already fighting the urge to glance over my shoulder every five minutes. Sure, Edward had managed to get information out of Alec, but not the information that we needed, which was James' whereabouts.

And of course, there was the big blow—the revelation that Felix had been working for that prick all along. Honestly, it both broke my heart and filled me with rage. I'd…_we'd _trusted that asshole, and for him to have betrayed _me_ like that just…there were no words. But I had a good feeling that Emmett would stick it to him pretty good when he arrived back at home. I just hoped that the officers wouldn't attempt to lock Emmett up for going after him.

"Bella," Edward called, his voice breaking through my thoughts. "Shit, baby, everything will be okay. The department will dust it for prints and see if any of their cameras happened to catch the son of a bitch on camera. But," he said softly, lifting my chin with the tip of his finger, "I'm going to ask Charlie to bring us to the hotel, and we're going to spend the rest of the evening decompressing, all right?"

"Are you sure that's smart, E?" I questioned with a tremor in my voice. "If he followed us here, what makes you so sure that we'll be safe at the hotel?"

"Honestly, B, I'm not. But I want time alone with you, especially after the day we had yesterday. Besides, if something does happen, I'll be there to protect you. Nothing can make me leave your side for a second, baby. I'll _never_ make that mistake again. That bastard will _never _so much as touch a hair on your beautiful head, not while I'm still breathing."

I loved this man more than I ever thought myself capable of, but as history had shown, no matter how extreme his measures had gone to protect me, none had worked. James had still gotten through. I didn't blame Edward, not at all, but I struggled on the inside to truly believe the words he'd just spoken to me.

Until James Carter was dead, we would never be safe.

But then, something Edward had said caught my attention. He said he'd never make that mistake again, almost as though…

"Please, don't...what happened in the loft was not your fault, Edward."

He looked away, shaking his head as his eyes shined with wetness. "Bella, if I hadn't have left to go deal with Alice's bullshit…"

"He still would have made a move! Baby, we dodged a bullet. Do you really think that he knew so much as to predict that you would go to Alice's? No. He had a plan that was already in motion. The cops showing up when they did, and you being gone, was just lucky because I have no doubt in my mind that had you have been home, he would've gone after you in order to leave me defenseless before coming after me."

"You actually sound like you're glad it turned out the way it did," he exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Not glad…thankful. If it had turned out the other way, it could have cost me you," I told him on a whisper.

"Well, on that matter, we're going to have to agree to disagree because no matter what, we're both going to think our logic is right and the last thing I want to do is argue, baby."

***~BE~***

Nearly forty-five minutes later, Edward and I had checked into our room and were currently in the elevator headed that way. Of course I could have literally strangled him upon learning that he hadn't just booked a regular room; no, he'd booked the damn honeymoon suite.

"Don't you think the staff are wondering—if we just got married—why neither of us are wearing rings?" I questioned with a smirk from one side of the elevator car.

"They were special ordered from France and will arrive in the next few days?"

"Oh come on, E, anyone can see that you're lying through your teeth. Even if that _were _a possibility, no one gets married without putting something on their finger for all intents and purposes."

"Fine, if not having something on your finger during our _pretend _honeymoon bothers you so much, I'll tie a few strands of dental floss to it once we get to the room," he replied sarcastically with a laugh.

I scowled and reached into my purse, throwing a bottle of hand sanitizer at his head. "Ass!"

Edward then slowly took the few steps toward me, grinning wickedly as he did so. One hand settled on my waist, the other at the back of my neck, and his mouth at my ear as he breathed hotly against me.

"Baby, believe me; when the time comes, you _will _have a ring on that finger," he rasped before sliding his mouth erotically along my jaw to my lips where he deeply kissed me, showing me that he was still just as wound up as I from earlier today. "Fuck, if I knew you were game, and we didn't have all this shit surrounding us, I'd take you to a damn jeweler and put one on it tonight."

I pulled away from him breathlessly. "Don't play with me, E."

"I'm not, Bella," he told me seriously as he looked me in the eye. "When all of this is over, I want to marry you; I love you, and I want to make you mine. More than anything."

"I already am," I cried, "but it was just a few nights ago that you told me, while we were on the pier, that it was too soon."

"I've had time to think, and whether I wanted to marry you was never in question, B. It was everything else that had me second guessing the timing," he whispered, his eyes exposing the truth in his words.

"I love you so much, E," I moaned, clutching his hair and pulling his mouth back to mine, right as the damned elevator ding chimed out. "God!" I yelled, letting my head fall back against the wall of the elevator with a thump. "Can't a girl catch a break?"

"Come on, beautiful," Edward laughed, pulling me behind him as the doors opened.

Once we made it into the room, I heaved a sigh and immediately went to the bed, collapsing on my stomach in exhaustion. Sure, I was wound tight with sexual tension, but laying on the bed made me realize just how fatigued I really was. Edward followed suit and fell beside me, draping his arm across the small of my back.

"You okay, baby?" he murmured.

"Just really tired. Nap with me?"

"Gladly…as soon as our bags arrive."

"How long will that take?" I whined.

"Should be just a few minutes. They unloaded everything from the car; it's just a matter of the bellhop getting up here."

"Well, in that case, I know what we can do while we wait," I purred, rolling onto my side and propping my head up with my hand as I gazed down at him flirtatiously.

I didn't care how tired I was; I would _never _be too tired to fool around or make love with Edward.

_Never._

His lips slowly curved upwards with a smirk as his eyes darkened. He lifted a hand and gently tucked my hair behind my ear, caressing my cheek after. "Oh, I'm sure you can," he answered huskily.

Before I even knew what was happening, Edward had knocked my hand out from under my head and now hovered above me. His nose trailed from my ear, along my jaw, and down my neck as he panted hotly against my skin, his tongue grazing my flesh tantalizingly.

My hands immediately went to their favorite place…his hair. My nails scraped lightly at his scalp as he suckled along my collarbone, his hips pressing firmly against mine, showing just how much he wanted me.

"Never again," he groaned, working on the buttons of my shirt. "If anyone ever tries to separate us for a night again, I'll fucking kill them," he growled, bringing his mouth back to mine, kissing me with renewed vigor. "I missed you so damn much, baby. Being away from you was pure torture. Don't do that to me again, Isabella."

I nipped at his lips playfully, moaning aloud when he ground himself into me harder than before as I held his mouth to mine firmly. One of my hands moved from his hair and trailed down his back, grabbing hold of the bottom of his shirt, pulling the tucked in portion from his pants with force.

I broke away from the kiss for a breath, gasping into his hair as he nuzzled my neck, hungrily lapping at my skin. Having slipped the last button on my shirt, he palmed my breast over my bra, groaning in pleasure as I arched involuntarily into him.

"Jesus, I want you so much, E," I gritted out. "I need to feel you inside me, please," I whimpered softly.

"Me too, baby," he breathed so quietly I almost didn't hear him. "So fucking beautiful," he murmured aloud, licking a path back up my neck to my mouth where he took my bottom lip between his teeth and suckled on it. His lust-filled eyes blazed down into my own as he thrust against me once more before releasing my lip.

Unable to control myself, I lifted my head and latched my mouth to his jaw, nipping and flicking my tongue along his scruff as he moaned with desire. Just as I was about to take his earlobe between my teeth, a knock sounded at the door.

I froze in my movements, and Edward growled lowly, closing his eyes tight and flexing his jaw. "Dammit," he bit out as he stood and headed for the door, leaving my body trembling and cold from the loss of contact.

I watched as he walked away, glancing over his shoulder at me suggestively. Figuring that I might as well make myself comfortable, I stood and walked to the dresser in the room, slipped my shoes off and went ahead and removed my unbuttoned shirt.

"I don't recall giving you permission to undress yourself," he growled into my ear, pressing himself tightly against my back, his hands firmly gripping my hips. "That's my job, baby."

"Are you complaining?" I questioned as I raised my head and met his eyes in the mirror before me. I braced myself against the dresser with my arms as Edward grinned wickedly and trailed his nose from my ear, across my cheek, and down my neck, flicking his tongue out here and there.

"Hell no," he breathed hotly against my cheek as his hands smoothed down my sides to my hips. He focused his eyes on mine, once again, in the mirror before grabbing hold of the sides of my pants and roughly ripped them down. The sinister look that was brewing in his unwavering eyes told me two things only: this would_ not _be gentle, and it was going to be fast.

With that came the realization—and the excitement which stemmed from it—that we'd never done this; never been in front of a mirror where we could watch ourselves. Just that aspect left me anxious, and caused an intense throbbing deep in my core. And knowing that he wanted this just as much as I did made everything that much more exhilarating.

I watched his reflection as he finally pulled his shirt from his body, his lips curving upwards in a cocky smirk, his tongue darting out to moisten them. He knew by now what his body did to me, what _he _did to me. And he fucking knew how desperately I needed and wanted him right now. I was at his mercy and he fucking knew it.

His eyes roamed over my figure as I stood there, barely bracing myself against the dresser. I was so hungry for him that I'd begun trembling…and of course, he had noticed. Edward was now teasing me.

On purpose.

My bra was still in tact, and my panties hung haphazardly on my hips as his fingertips trailed tantalizingly over my skin. All the while, he continued to slowly swivel his hips against me, his hard cock pressing firmly between the cheeks of my ass.

To show my impatience, I arched my back and pushed myself forcefully against him. He arched an eyebrow in response and shook his head.

"Impatient?" he rasped.

"No, I'm past impatient. I've waited for this all damn day, Edward. Quit teasing me and fuck me," I ground out. I reached a hand up around my back in attempt to unclasp my bra and hurry the process along. His eyes darkened as his jaw flexed in irritation, right as he caught my wrist.

"You even think about touching that clasp and this will be over before you can blink."

The firmness in his voice and the way which his eyes narrowed and nostrils flared caused me to freeze and my eyes to bulge. His dominating attitude normally would have turned me off and sent me running as I refused to take orders from anyone again, but not this time. Something about it being Edward turned me on and fulfilled a fantasy I hadn't even realized I'd had.

I waited with baited breath as he took a step back from me. I thought for sure that he was going to unclasp my bra, but he obviously had other ideas. My eyes followed his hands down to button on his black pants, which he undid tortuously slow. I flicked my gaze to his in aggravation as my mouth watered.

The temptation to turn around and maul him was nearly overpowering, but the thrill and eroticism to watching him—us—in the mirror won out. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him for a second, especially not now that he was tugging his pants past his hips, exposing that delicious 'v' that peaked out above his boxer briefs.

He stopped when his pants fell to his knees, obviously not caring about whether they were completely off or not. Edward's hands then moved to his boxers, but instead of going agonizingly slow as I suspected he would, he jerked them down, freeing his heavy, thick erection in such a quick motion that it slapped back against his abdomen.

I swallowed a moan as it steadied and the pre-cum at his tip glistened under the light of the lamp atop the table. Without another word, Edward then took hold of my panties—and as he'd done several times before—tore them from my body and tossed them to the floor.

I waited and shook with anticipation, but it seemed he wanted to torment me even more. His hand reached down and took hold of his dick, while the other slid up my back, his nails raking my skin as he quickly unclasped my bra.

I was so desperate him, my nipples hurt and watching him stroke himself in the mirror was damn close to putting me on the floor.

"Edward," I moaned. "Please…"

"Please what?"

"Really? You're going to make me beg?" I ground out, scowling at him.

"Not beg. You'll get what you want, as soon as you tell me exactly what that is," he whispered into my ear, he knuckles brushing my hip with each stroke of his cock as he leaned over.

"I already did and you damn well know it," I answered, turning my face into him, brushing his lips with my own.

"Say it again," he growled, tangling his free hand in my hair and jerking my head back.

"I want you," I started, hissing as the tip of his dick slid along my folds, "to fuck me."

I listened as a low groan passed his lips and watched as he closed his eyes and flexed that amazing jaw of his.

Then I was knocked for six when he slammed into me in one swift, powerful thrust, transporting me instantaneously into a world unlike any I'd been to before. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain as his thrusts were relentless, never stopping for a second, and growing in speed and power with every second that passed.

The dressed rocked beneath my hands each time he surged me forward, and my grip was quickly weakening the closer I got to my release. I could feel my walls beginning to clench and squeeze around his cock deliciously, and the sounds that were slipping past my lips were foreign to me.

Edward's heavy breathing and groans made it nearly impossible for me to remain standing. I had half a mind to take him to the floor and wrap myself around him, but the slapping of his skin against mine, the feel of just how swollen and hard he was had me in a fucking trance.

My legs began to buckle and the iron grip his hand had on my hip immediately slid around my waist and wrapped around my stomach. His other hand still had a firm hold on my hair and the view the mirror provided was exquisite.

There was a light sheen of sweat covering his body, and his skin was flushed red from his exertions. His hair glistened against his forehead as his jade eyes bored lustfully into mine.

But then, he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and hissed as he began plowing into me harder than I ever thought was possible. I cried out and closed my eyes to which he firmly yanked my hair and leaned over.

"Don't you dare look away," he snarled. "You will watch as I take you."

"I—I can't…hold on," I moaned. "I'm so close, baby."

At that moment, Edward released my hair and roughly cupped my breast, pulling me up until my back was flat against his slick chest. His hand moved to turn my face toward his tongue hotly traced the outline of my lips.

"Then let go," he growled as he plowed into me and slid his hand from my hip into my folds, his fingers instantly beginning a vigorous swirling motion on my swollen, highly sensitive nub.

Without having even a second to think, the coil deep inside of me snapped and Edward's hand left my face and his arm struck out and caught me around my lower stomach before I could hit the ground. My knees completely buckled as everything went white and ever nerve in my body sparked and hummed in pleasure. I cried out his name into the room, opening my eyes and watching in the mirror as he slowed his pace, and began thrusting himself into me forcefully in long and deep, yet measured movements. His eyes blazed into mine as I struggled to regain complete focus as I zeroed in on him.

As I rode that fabulous high, I could see that he was nearly there. His rhythm grew erratic as he moaned loudly and sucked that bottom lip between his teeth, his hands violently shaking against my skin. As my walls clamped down around him, I hummed loudly and snuck my hand down and behind me, enough to take his balls into my hand. With gentle motions, I began to roll them around in my hand, massaging. Edward released a roar from deep in his chest and exploded, the power of his release so strong that the streams of his seed were felt against my innermost walls.

And caused me to fall off of that edge once more.

Edward continued to move within me as I rode out those final waves, his hand buried deep into my hair and his mouth fused with mine. Our chests heaved with the intensity of our lovemaking—or in Edward's terms, fucking—and despite how much I longed to stand here and become lost in his kiss, the aches in my body began to make themselves known.

While I would gladly have him take me like that any day, anywhere, and anytime, I was still pregnant, it had been a long ass day and newly healed injuries were starting to flare up just a smidge.

"Baby," he breathed hotly against my cheek as he released my lips. "Not to come off as a pussy, but if we don't move over to the bed or somewhere I can sit down, I'm going to cry. My legs and ass fucking hate me right now."

Despite how tired and completely drained I was, I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Only when I did, he jumped and a nearly inhuman sound passed his lips. And the more I laughed, the more he squirmed around.

I turned to look at him over my shoulder, arching a questioning brow as he backed us toward the bed. "What the hell was that all about?"

"Believe me, if I could explain it to you where you would understand I would. Just let it be known that being inside of you while you laugh is by far the strangest, most bizarre feeling I've ever felt," he rasped, finally reaching the bed and turning us to lay on our sides, him spooned tightly against my back.

***~BE~***

After sometime of laying silently together, nothing to be heard but the sound of our breathing, Edward began to stir behind me. And yes, he was still inside of me. He refused to separate, which was more than fine with me.

His finger lightly trailed across my shoulder to my neck and up where he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"You asleep?" he murmured nearly inaudibly.

"Yep," I answered jokingly as he let out a breathy chuckle.

"You're going to hate me for this but I have to ask…are you okay?"

I knew Edward well enough to know that he was referring to whether or not he hurt me, which while it had gotten on my nerves in the past, given how rough we were just an hour ago, it was a logical question.

"I don't hate you," I laughed. "Not even close, and I'm fantastic. Yeah, I'm sore, but deliciously so. Nothing a warm bath and some Tylenol won't fix."

"Well then it seems a hot bath is in order," Edward whispered into my hair as his arms wrapped around me a little tighter. He began to move, but then whimpered and looked at me pleadingly.

"What?" I giggled.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and let me carry you?" he asked with a pout.

"You know," I told him as I carefully turned, making sure he didn't slip out of me. "If you keep this up, you're going to have to do me again before we even hit the water."

"_Do _you?" he exclaimed with a chuckle. "Well that's a romantic way of putting it, and whatever gave you the idea that 'doing you' wasn't already part of my master scheme?"

"Oh, shut up, Cullen and kiss me," I whispered with a smile just as he stood from the bed, his hands and arms supporting my legs and butt as my arms wrapped around his neck.

Edward simply grinned back and pressed his lips to mine, walking slowly in the direction of the bathroom.

***~BE~***

**JamesPOV**

They thought they had me.

They seriously fucking thought that by arresting those two fucking idiot guards they had me. Little did they know, not even Alec and Jane knew the extent of my plan.

I was no fool. I knew what the fuck I was doing which was why I had eyes and ears all over this fucking shithole city. Alec and Jane were just part of the large crew working for me. And it was a good thing too because they'd failed.

Fucking miserably.

The SPD and Cullen had been stupid enough to believe I actually promised those imbeciles a lump sum of cash when in actuality, I hadn't. Instead, I cashed in on my extensive knowledge of Edward fucking Cullen and his lame ass court cases. Having been that cocksucker's naïve best friend for years meant I was privy to inside information on several of his cases.

It just so happened that I had a better knack for pinpointing scumbags than Cullen did, so I knew exactly which clients to research and that was how I found Jane and Alec. Imagine my surprise of just how deep seated that bitch's hate for Cullen was upon our first meeting. Convincing her to go along with my plan was the easiest fucking thing I'd ever done. All I had to do was promise her Cullen on a silver platter. And I had fully intended to deliver until they got themselves caught.

Then they made it worse by singing like fucking canaries.

Fucking Uley had called me and replayed the recordings he'd made of what went on in the interrogation room. I had to admit, Edward knew what the fuck he was doing in there, but hearing how determined that bastard was to find me, and how eager that dick, Alec, was to rat me out, I had to move things up and by saying that, I mean I was going to have to make the move tonight.

With Felix covering Emmett and his whore, eyes watching Alice and Jasper, a bug and tracker on Charlie, and another set of eyes on Carlisle and Esme, I had all my fucking bases covered. No one would so much as sneeze without me hearing about it.

Thanks to Uley, I knew exactly where Bella and her pathetic Prince Charming were staying tonight. I'd made sure to plant a few of my guys in the building so that things would go off without a hitch when I decided to strike.

And strike I would…

Tonight.

**Sooo…do I need to run and take cover? *bites nails***

**How was the lemon? Thoughts?**

**I've got to get an update out for my other fic, Crash & Burn and then I'll begin the next chapter for this!**

**Leave some love! **

**T**


	37. Chapter 37

**So, I know it's a been quite a while since I last updated, and I can't apologize enough for that. As always, the only excuse I have is RL. I debated back and forth with putting BE on hiatus, but promised myself I would never do that. I hope you all are still with me :/**

**See you at the bottom!**

**EPOV**

I can't tell you what time it was that I was startled awake, nor what time we had fallen asleep.

I can't tell you how that bastard had gotten in, or what entity above was looking out for me and my angel that night.

But what I can tell you is that had I not have woken up when I had, the chances of my being able to tell you of what happened would have been slim.

The first thing I remember upon waking was seeing the all too familiar, cold, grey eyes of the man who I once thought to be my best friend, staring down at me with pure hatred in his eyes and a gun pointed directly between my eyes.

Bella lay fast asleep on the opposite side of me, her head resting on my arm and her warm, soft breaths brushing against my chest.

Instantly, it became painfully obvious what his intention was.

He wanted to take me out, leaving Bella vulnerable.

But he hadn't anticipated that I'd wake up.

I was finally—once again—face to face with the source of all the pain that had been bestowed upon Bella and I. This was the moment that would either put an end to him, or prove him victorious.

I quickly brought my arm up, my forearm roughly hitting his wrist and knocking the gun from his hand just as a single gunshot rang out. I instantly flew from the bed, throwing the full force of my body against his, bringing him to the floor.

Bella's fearful gasp from up on the bed gave me all the motivation I needed. I couldn't let that son of a bitch get to her.

I wouldn't.

As I rammed my fist into his jaw, my legs straddling him on the floor, a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the room. I didn't even have time to blink before a flash of Bella's figure appeared in my peripheral vision.

Before I could even realize what was going on, Bella's body flew against the nightstand, her head knocking back against the corner of it, and her body falling limply to the floor beside it.

I yelled out in anger, fear in my voice, my mind instantly going to her well-being and the baby. But there was nothing I could do about it at that moment.

James had gained the upper hand and now sat upon me, his fists landing excruciating blows to my head.

"Did you really think you would beat me?" he growled, landing a hit to my ribcage, as I turned my head away to glance at Bella, but right as I did, I felt James shift to the left and just as I put my strength into flipping his bitch ass off of me, a piercing pain sliced through my side.

Excruciating zings spasmed throughout my abdomen as I felt cold, smooth steel exiting my body. The motherfucker had just stabbed me.

Despite the nauseating pain, despite the fact that I wasn't sure if he'd hit anything major, I refused to let him get one over on me and then leave my beautiful angel and our child vulnerable and defenseless to him.

With everything I had, I pressed my arms against him and managed to fist my hands in his shirt just as he was about to stab me once more. I threw him off of me, his knife slicing against my shoulder.

I shouted out in pain but refused to think about it. I pushed my knee firmly against his chest, keeping him pinned to the fucking ground. My eyes caught a glimmer off of the metal of the gun sitting off to the side.

James' cold stare caught sight of it at the same moment I did. Taking the advantage, I lifted him by the collar off of the floor enough to land a powerful head butt, rendering him immobile long enough for me to get hold of the gun.

Once I held it in my hands, I stood, aiming the barrel directly at his fucking head.

"You're fucking _done_, James! It's over!" I yelled out, my body visibly shaking not only from the rage, but also the pain from my wounds, and knowing I fucking had him.

Suddenly, the door of our suite flew open, slamming into the wall as Charlie charged in, gun poised and in uniform.

"Put the gun _down, _Edward!" he shouted, several police officers coming to stand behind him.

Bella was still unconscious.

"I can't, Chief. This bastard isn't fucking leaving here alive. He'll just keep coming back," I gritted out, trying my best not to let my vengeful tears take over me.

"You don't want to do this, son. Think about Bella!"

My eyes immediately flew to Charlie, leaving James for just a split second.

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?! I _am _thinki…" Before I could finish, that fucking knife was launched into the meat of my thigh, bringing me instantly to my knees as James made a mad dash across the floor in the direction of where Bella laid.

As my leg began to bleed profusely in addition to the stab wound in my abdomen, the slice in my arm, on top of my heavy exertion, lack of sleep and overall stress, everything was growing hazy. I couldn't focus, I was becoming weak, and I knew I was done.

I lifted my head and glanced in the general direction I'd last seen Charlie, hoping my eyes communicated all that I needed them to. He would be the only one that would understand. The only one who would be able to make the rest of them understand.

As one hand covered my leg tightly in attempt to slow the bleeding, I turned, aimed, and fired off a shot before dropping to the ground and falling into complete darkness.

***~BE~***

Everything was loopy, almost as though I were dreaming. I couldn't make out what was real and what wasn't.

My mind continuously recounted the entire altercation with James, and the ending was always blurred. My imaginings on what happened never ended well and filled my heart and mind with fear and unbearable pain.

Every once in a while, I'd think I was hearing someone speaking to me, but then it would fade out. Or I'd hear the sounds of being in a hospital and then that would turn into nothing as well.

Throbbing pain reverberated throughout my body due to the injuries I'd sustained…that much I could remember.

The best way to really explain it was that I was going in and out of consciousness at a rapid pace.

But as always, my main concern, all I cared about, was whether my angel and our child were okay.

**BPOV**

I woke with a sick feeling in my stomach. I'd turned over onto my side, reaching a hand out for the warmth of Edward's body, but was met with nothing but coldness and wires.

As though something wasn't right.

The all too familiar steady stream of beeps from the medical machines echoed in the eerily quiet space of what was obviously a hospital room. My head pounded, and my body ached.

Bits and pieces of a horrible dream I'd had begun flooding my mind as I opened up my eyes in a panic. What I saw surprised me.

Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie all surrounded me with worry-stricken expressions.

"W-what's going on? Why am I here? Where's Edward?" I questioned, my voice sounding foreign to me, scratchy with sleep. Charlie was the first to come forward, looking at me gently.

"Bells, honey, you've been asleep for the past two days. Do you remember anything about your night in the hotel?"

"Where's Edward?" I asked again, my heart beginning to hurt as I remembered more about that dream. Panic set in when the last glimpse I'd had of Edward from that dream had been when James had taken hold of a fucking knife.

Tears immediately sprung to my eyes. "Dad, please….where is he?" I shrieked as Carlisle approached the other side of my bed with everyone else.

"He's going to be okay, Bella. He's in another room, still asleep."

"_Going?_ What do you mean he's going to be okay? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Bells," Emmett started, but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"Edward was stabbed twice, sweetheart. Once in the abdomen and once in the leg. He's all stitched up and there was no serious, long lasting damage, but with the amount of stress you two had been under before this attack, it took a bigger toll than normal on his body and it's using this time to recuperate. Same as yours has. You sustained a rather nasty blow to the head, but you'll be fine. No signs of a concussion."

"The baby?" I asked tearfully, my heart breaking for the pain Edward had suffered in defense of me.

"The baby is just fine, Bella."

"So what I dreamed…James breaking into the hotel room and coming after us…it was all real," I whispered to myself, tears slowly trekking down my cheeks. "Where is he?"

"He's gone, Bells. That son of a bitch is gone."

My eyes widened as I focused on my brother. Emmett smiled down at me in pride.

"How? What…"

"Edward shot him, Bells. You were knocked out and James was going after you with the knife. Edward shot and killed him before he got the chance," Charlie told me softly, taking hold of my hand.

I closed my eyes in relief.

It was over.

This hellish nightmare that Edward and I had lived for the past month or so was finally over. And it was all thanks to him.

And hearing that Edward had been the one that had shot and killed James meant that, even while wounded as badly as he was, he'd never quit fighting. Never gave up.

"Take me to him, please. I need to see him," I pleaded, glancing up at Carlisle, knowing he was the doctor overseeing the care of both of us.

"Sweetheart, you've been out for days. You need to eat and get something in your system. As I told you, he's still asleep and…"

"Then I'll eat in his room. Carlisle, please…" I cried.

I watched as his eyes softened in understanding and I knew then that I'd won.

"Jasper, run down to the nurses' station and grab a wheelchair."

"Carlisle, I…" I began, wanting him to understand that I didn't mean any disrespect.

"No explanation needed, Bella. In fact, you're acting no differently than he did the night he brought you into the hospital a month ago, and if it were Esme, I'd react the same way. Besides, maybe you can pull Edward out of whatever fog his mind has him under."

"Are any of his injuries serious? And please, tell me the truth…don't sugarcoat anything."

"I promise you, Bella, everything is fine. The main issue right now is that his body is just recuperating and catching up on sleep. He's going to be in some pain, but it won't be anything too serious or anything that would severely limit his abilities. Edward will probably need a bit of help walking around until his leg heals up, but other than that, he'll be fine."

"Bells, I've been in to see him a few times and it's really not that bad. If you want, I'll wheel you down there," Emmett offered as Jasper came back into the room with the wheelchair in tow.

"Actually, Em, do you mind if Dad brings me down to see him? I need you to make a food run for me."

Emmett's brow arched as he scowled. "I am _not _going to fucking Starbuck's, sis. It's just not happening."

"Bella, sweetheart, I can understand that you don't want the hospital food, but the truth is, you haven't had anything for days. At least for tonight, you need to have the chicken broth and some juice or water. Nothing too heavy as it may upset your stomach," Carlisle told me softly as I cringed.

"What if the _thought_ of chicken broth upsets my stomach? Because it does."

"Were you this difficult with Edward?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yep, only he saw through her bullshit and knew how to handle her," Charlie answered, smirking.

With a roll of the eyes in their direction, I turned my attention to Rose and Esme. "Do one of you mind helping me into the bathroom?"

"Not so fast," Esme said with a frown. "My boneheaded husband seems to have forgotten to have the catheter removed."

_Oh fuck, not that shit again. I HATE catheters!_

***~BE~***

Nearly thirty minutes and an uncomfortable catheter removal later, I was being wheeled over to Edward's room which I learned was on the floor above me. Charlie was slowly pushing me, and I could only assume it was because Edward looked a little worse than Emmett had explained.

"So, who found us, Dad?" I asked him quietly as we neared the elevator.

"It wasn't really a matter of _finding _you, Bells. A gunshot had rung out, which was heard throughout the entire floor. The staff called in the police and, being that SPD were on alert and knew what hotel you were staying in, they called me to come in with the SWAT team. When we arrived, we could hear shouting and a scuffle. Bells, when I opened the door, Edward had the gun fixed directly between that son of a bitch's eyes. He was ready to pull that trigger. It was written all over him. I noticed you unconscious off to the side of them and when I told Edward to put the gun down, it distracted him and he started to argue. That was when James took the shot at his leg and led to Edward finishing him off. I'm sure Edward will tell it to you much differently, but that was how it happened from my point of view. All I can say is thank God for that boy because had he not have been there, had he not have been the man he is, you may not have been here today and for that, I will always be indebted to him. He saved your life, Bells."

I turned my head to look up at Charlie as we exited the elevator onto Edward's floor. An actual tear was sliding down my father's cheek as he desperately tried to look anywhere but at me.

"It's not the first time. He's always saved me, Dad," I whispered.

"Believe me, I know that."

We then fell into silence as he wheeled me closer to his room.

My heart was in my throat as I didn't know exactly what to expect upon entering his room.

But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw once there.

The moment I was pushed through the door of his room, the minute the beeps from all of the machines he was hooked up to resonated in my ears, my eyes began to sting.

There he laid; the love of my life. His face was bruised and battered. Although it wasn't severely, to see his face marred the way it was made my heart both hurt and swell with love with for him. Thank God his face wasn't actually disfigured as I wasn't sure I'd have been able to control myself had it have been.

Charlie's hands came down to rest on my shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "It's okay, Bells. You should've seen that bastard's face. Edward packs a good punch," he whispered with a light-hearted laugh. "I'll be right back. I'm going to head down to the cafeteria for a cup of coffee."

"Thanks, Dad."

I waited until the door closed behind him before mustering up the courage to stand and make my way over to his bed. Though I was sore, there was nothing stopping me from standing and walking to his bedside.

I leaned over him, running one hand through his thick hair, my other taking hold of his hand gently, making sure not to disturb the I.V. His breathing was even and stable as his chest rose and fell just as it would have if he'd been asleep in our bed. His hand was cold as I held it in my own, reflecting the frigid temperature of the hospital.

My fear of hospitals hadn't waned. Seeing him lying in that bed with all the wires just brought back all the horrible memories I had surrounding my mother. Only this was worse. This was Edward. And while I knew he would be okay, there was still that little shred of doubt lingering in my mind.

I laid my head down gently against his hand after pressing a soft kiss to his chilled skin.

"Oh baby, look at you," I whispered with tremor in my voice. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you so much, Edward. I never, never wanted to see you like this, but if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't even be alive to say this to you now," I cried, a small smile tainting my lips. "Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. For saving me, yet again. There's nothing I can say that would ever come close to explaining how I feel, but I hope you already know," I paused to gently kiss his hand once more, my lips lingering for a brief moment. "Anyway, I'm okay. Frazzled, but all right. Carlisle said that I just hit my head pretty hard, but it's nothing serious. The baby is okay as well…" I whispered trailing off and watching his face, feeling his hand for any reaction.

Nothing.

"Please, baby, come back to me. I need you. I miss you."

I had nothing left to say as I held his hand a bit closer to me as I rested my lips against it and closed my eyes. Though he wasn't conscious, just being with him filled that spot in my heart that had felt empty when I'd woken in my own hospital bed without him.

"Bella?"

My head flew up and around as Esme entered the room, scaring the ever loving shit out of me.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," she told me remorsefully, a tray of food in her hands. "Carlisle sent me up with some broth and apple juice for you."

"Does he really expect me to eat that?" I asked as I visibly shivered in response.

"I'm afraid so. How is he? Any changes?" she questioned as she placed the tray down on the table next to the bed.

"No," I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Bella, I know it isn't easy seeing him like this. Believe me, I was a basket case when you two were brought in."

"Esme, I'm sorry," I told her, fighting off the tears that wanted to fall. "If it…"

"Don't you go there, girl. I won't listen to it. You have nothing to be sorry for, and we both know that if he were to hear you even attempting to start that conversation, he'd be all over you. I've never been more proud of him for what he did. Most parents would feel shame and resentment if their child had committed murder, but in this case, I can actually say that I'm glad he did it. Does it make me a bad person? I don't know and quite honestly, I really don't care. He did what needed to be done. James was a sick bastard and his reign of terror over your life needed to be stopped."

"About that…h-has my dad said anything about Edward being charged?"

"Oh no, honey. You don't need to worry about that; it was self-defense and all of SPD knows that."

"Well, for the record, I don't think you're a bad person, Esme, and honestly, if I'd been conscious, I'd have killed him myself. But you know, never in million years did I think you would say that. In fact, I don't think you've ever reprimanded me for anything," I laughed. "Always a first time for everything."

"You've got that right. Now eat your broth."

"Oh my God, he told you to sit and watch to make sure I actually ate it, didn't he?"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have dumped it in the bathroom sink the second I left?"

"Now why would I do that?" I asked innocently, knowing full well that she saw right through me.

"Because you're too much like Edward."

***~BE~***

Nearly an hour later, Esme had left and Carlisle came in. He'd smiled in approval when he'd taken notice of the empty bowl that held the nasty ass chicken broth earlier, and the empty container of juice. But he'd also shown sympathy as he took note of the way I had literally wrapped myself around Edward's arm. I couldn't let him go. Even when I was eating, I'd taken up holding his hand with my other.

"I know you don't want to leave, Bella, but visiting hours are nearly over and although, you've been asleep for days, your body still needs to recuperate."

"Visiting hours actually applies to the patients of the hospital as well?" I exclaimed in irritation. "That's ridiculous!"

"Sweetheart, if I could allow you to stay, I would, but if I break the rules for one, I have to break them for everyone."

With a heavy sigh, I pulled myself to a standing position and began to extricate my arms and hands from around him.

As my fingertips began to release his hand, my final connection to him, I could have sworn that he had actually tried to grip me back. That his fingers had curled in as an attempt at preventing me from letting go. I looked down at Edward's still body in question as I started to pull away again.

"Bella, sweetheart, what is it?"

"Carlisle, maybe I'm crazy, but I swear, his fingers just moved."

"He's still capable of dreaming, Bella, and so he's going to twitch from time to time," he said resting a hand against my shoulder, attempting to guide me further away from Edward and out of the room.

That time…I fucking knew. It wasn't a twitch.

I took in a deep breath before turning around, the tips of my fingers held tightly in Edward's hand.

When I let my eyes travel up his body and rest on his, they were opened to very narrow slits, but they were open nonetheless.

"Please, baby, don't go."

**Annnnnndddd...FINALLY! James is gone...finito...asta la vista! What did you think? Should the showdown have carried on longer than it did? **

**Please leave me some love! **

**T**


End file.
